Conquistando Berkeley
by ladyluna10
Summary: AU. Dicen que en la universidad vivimos nuestros mejores años y eso los tres hermanos Potter y su prima Rose están dispuestos a demostrarlo. Amistad, risa, fiesta, clases, amor y, desde luego, mucha pasión. Bienvenidos a la Universidad de Berkeley. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Venga, vámonos ya!

\- Lily, por Dios, cálmate. – James puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo. Ambos esperaban al resto de su familia apoyados en el coche del pelinegro. – Yo ya llevo un rato preparado, no sé por qué Albus tarda tanto.

\- Pues vámonos sin él. – Insistió. – Venga, déjame subir.

\- Mamá y papá han dicho que hasta que no estemos todos no te deje. – Respondió su hermano. – Ya no puede quedarle mucho, tranquilízate.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? – La pelirroja bufó. – ¡Voy a llegar tardísimo si no salimos pronto!

\- Estamos a poco más de media hora.

\- Pero tenemos que ir todavía a por Rose.

\- Lils, por favor, déjalo de una vez, llegaremos a tiempo. Además… - No pudo decir nada más porque, de repente, tanto sus padres como su hermano salieron de la casa. – ¡Ya era hora!

\- Perdón. – Respondió Albus, metiendo las dos maletas que llevaba en el vehículo. – Se me había olvidado coger algunas cosas del apartamento.

\- Menudo desastre eres, yo llevo tres días con las maletas hechas. – Su hermana se cruzó de brazos. – ¡Y ahora vámonos de una vez!

\- Por Dios, ¿nosotros estábamos igual nuestro primer día? – Preguntó el mediano de los Potter.

\- No, cielo, vosotros estabais mucho peor. – Respondió su madre, Ginny, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Llevas tú el coche, James, o quieres que conduzca yo mejor? – Le preguntó Harry, su padre.

\- Es mi coche, yo conduzco. – Sonrió de medio lado. – De todos modos, Rose decía que quería venir con nosotros así que lo mejor será que os vayáis luego con los titos. El coche tiene siete plazas, pero con todas las cosas que llevamos…

\- Sí, sí, lo que sea. – Lo cortó Lily. – Si no nos vamos, me perderé las charlas de orientación y no podré conocer con tranquilidad a mi compañera de habitación.

\- Ya vamos, Lily. – El mayor de los tres abrió la puerta del conductor y los demás lo imitaron. Albus se sentó en el del copiloto y la pequeña y los dos adultos detrás. Arrancó el motor y los miró por el espejo. – ¿Lo lleváis todo?

\- ¡Que sí, pesado! – Gritó Lily una última vez, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

\- Pues Berkeley, allá vamos.

* * *

\- Albus acaba de mandarme un WhatsApp y dice que ya llegan. – Dijo Rose, levantándose del sofá. – Deberíamos salir fuera.

\- ¿Está todo guardado en el coche? – Preguntó su madre.

\- Yo diría que sí, pero lo reviso rápidamente otra vez.

La pelirroja salió corriendo fuera de la casa y Ron no pudo evitar suspirar. ¿Pero cuando su pequeño bebé se había convertido en una joven de 20 años? Todavía le costaba creerse que fuera a empezar su tercer año de universidad y si a eso le sumaba que Hugo se había marchado a Washington hacía ya dos semanas…

\- El primer día siempre es el peor. – Murmuró Hermione a su lado, leyéndole el pensamiento.

\- Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a tenerlos fuera de casa y eso que Rose está a menos de una hora. – Suspiró.

\- Pero están haciendo lo que quieren y cumpliendo sus sueños, como hicimos nosotros.

\- ¿Crees que Rose tiene algún novio en la facultad? – Le preguntó, un poco preocupado. – No quiero que ningún niñato le rompa el corazón, ya pasamos por eso una vez y no quiero verla sufrir de nuevo.

\- Me lo habría contado, tranquilo. – Le dio un beso rápido antes sonreír. – Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada, pero creo que ya es mayorcita y sabe lo que hace.

\- Sigue siendo una cría…

\- Tú y yo ya salíamos con 20 años. – Le recordó y el hombre negó levemente con la cabeza. – Anda, vamos fuera, Harry y Ginny no tardarán en llegar.

\- Sí, vamos.

Los dos siguieron a su hija fuera de la casa y esperaron en la entrada hasta que vieron la furgoneta de James aparecer.

\- ¿Alguien quiere ir a Berkeley? – Preguntó el chico con una enorme sonrisa tras bajar la ventanilla del coche.

\- Podría sacarme una carrera universitaria… - Su padrino sonrió. – Pero creo que a quien buscas es a Rose.

\- Creo que sí. – Su hija sonrió. – ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

\- Sí, tranquila, mis padres se van con los tuyos. – Respondió Albus mientras los dos salían del coche.

\- Os dejamos a los jóvenes tranquilos. – Dijo Harry. – Aunque nuestro coche molará mucho más.

\- Ya nadie dice que algo "mola", papá. – Su hijo mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué se dice entonces? ¿Que es _cool_? ¿Molón? ¿Guay?

\- Lo mejor será que lo dejes. – Intervino Lily, conteniendo la risa. – Tus tiempos ya pasaron, papá.

\- Perdona, pero cuando nosotros teníamos vuestra edad éramos los reyes del mambo, ¿a que sí chicos?

\- Todavía lo somos. – Puntualizó Ron. – Somos los más enrollados de la familia.

\- Dejadlo ya, la estáis liando mucho. – Los cortó Rose, negando con la cabeza.

\- Además, todos sabemos que los más "enrollados" – James hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza. – son el tito Fred y el tito George.

\- ¡Eh! – Los dos adultos protestaron al mismo tiempo y sus mujeres no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Pero qué os esperabais exactamente? – Preguntó Ginny. – No sé ni para que lo intentáis.

\- Desde luego, nunca terminaréis de crecer. – Corroboró Hermione. – Y ahora vamos, estoy segura de que los chicos están deseando llegar.

\- No lo sabes bien, tita. – Respondió Lily, dando unas pequeñas palmadas.

Los cuatro mayores se montaron en el coche del pelirrojo mientras Rose se sentaba en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta junto a la otra pelirroja.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de empezar, Lily?

\- ¡No! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos de la chica, sorprendiendo a su prima.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué le has sacado el tema? – Se lamentó Albus. – Ahora tendremos que soportarla todo el camino.

\- Muy gracioso, Al. – Su hermana se cruzó de brazos, aunque sonrió al mirar a la otra chica. – No puedes ni imaginarte las ganas que tengo de llegar. Espero que me toque una compañera de cuarto simpática, tú te llevabas muy bien con la tuya, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, de hecho, Lizzy y yo seguimos compartiendo cuarto en la hermandad. – Contestó.

\- Esa es otra, ¿crees que debería entrar en alguna hermandad? ¿Cuál me recomiendas? Supongo que tú te informaste antes de entrar en la tuya, ¿por qué escogiste esa y no otra? ¿Es muy difícil entrar? ¿De verdad la selección es tan mala como dicen?

\- Bueno, yo…

\- No digas nada, Rose. – La cortó James. – No vas a entrar a ninguna hermandad, Lils.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo decimos nosotros. – Lo apoyó Albus. – Nada de hermandades.

\- Ni de chicos.

\- Ni de fiestas.

\- Ni de alcohol.

\- Irás de clase a la residencia y de la residencia a clase.

\- ¿Y he mencionado ya que nada de chicos? – James sonrió levemente. – Los universitarios solo buscan una cosa de las chicas, te lo digo yo que soy uno de ellos.

\- No sois papá y mamá, no podéis prohibirme nada. – Protestó la chica.

\- Mientras estés en el campus es como si lo fuéramos. – Albus se giró un poco y le dedicó una mirada cargada de seriedad. – Eres nuestra hermanita pequeña y nuestro deber es protegerte para que no te pase nada. Además, Química es una carrera muy difícil, tienes que centrarte en las asignaturas de introducción si realmente quieres entrar en el programa.

\- Tendrás que estudiar mucho así que nada de fiestas.

\- Lo que vosotros digáis. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Si de verdad creéis que voy a dejar que me controléis en el campus…

\- Si te pasas de la raya no dudaremos en llamar a papá y mamá. – James cortó de forma tajante su amenaza. – Te sacarán de la residencia y tendrás que ir y venir todos los días desde casa.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. – Protestó. – Vosotros dos hicisteis todo lo que quisisteis durante vuestro primer curso.

\- Por eso mismo lo hacemos, Lils. – Albus suspiró. – No queremos que te pase nada.

\- Así estarás más segura y nosotros nos quedaremos más tranquilos.

\- Venga, Lily, luego no será para tanto. – Rose le guiñó un ojo y ella la miró de forma interrogante. – Seguro que se les pasa en unos días, además, estoy segura de que ellos tampoco quieren que vuestros padres se enteren de algunas cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como con cuántas chicas salió James el año pasado, por ejemplo.

\- No puedes saber el número exacto, no lo sé ni yo.

\- 18. – Respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Las contaste?!

\- Yo no, pero Lizzy sí. Decía que estaba intentando demostrar que no eras más que un, ¿cómo dijo?, ¡ah sí!, "cavernícola salido incapaz de controlar sus impulsos que no respetaba a las mujeres y solo las valoraba por la talla de su sujetador y sus vaqueros".

\- Creo que a esa chica le caes muy bien, James. – Comentó su hermana con ironía, un poco sorprendida.

\- ¿Sí? Pues ella no es más que una prepotente y una reprimida que mira a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, se considera intelectual y moralmente superior al resto con su política de "nada de drogas, sexo o alcohol" y cree que realmente sabe actuar cuando únicamente es una actriz bastante mediocre.

\- Y creo que a ti ella también. – La pelirroja suspiró. – ¿Lizzy es tu compañera de cuarto?

\- La misma y no es como la ha descrito James. – La defendió. – A ver, tiene sus cosas, pero se le coge cariño. Lo que le pasa a tu hermano es que ella nunca ha querido darle una oportunidad por el simple hecho de que juega al fútbol americano y le gusta ir de fiesta y de flor en flor. Dejó de parecerle mono la tercera vez que habló con él.

\- Una postura bastante respetable por otra parte. – Murmuró Albus.

\- No nos desviemos del tema. – Los cortó el mayor rápidamente. No le apetecía hablar de esa engreída. – La cuestión es que, Lily, tú vas a hacer lo que nosotros digamos y Rose, tú no le vas a contar nada que pueda ponernos en una situación comprometida.

\- Ya hablaremos con más tranquilidad, no te preocupes. – Le aseguró la chica a la pequeña, desoyendo las palabras de su primo.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada resignada y suspiraron. Lo único que querían era que Lily estuviera bien y que no acabara despertándose en una playa a varios kilómetros de la facultad sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta allí – lo que, definitivamente, no le había pasado a James en su segunda semana de clase tras colarse en una fiesta un poco salvaje en una hermandad – o en la cama de un total desconocido al que no había visto nunca antes y del cual no sabía ni el nombre – lo que en absoluto le había pasado a Albus el primer viernes que salió en la universidad –. Solo esperaban que no le sucediera nada.

\- ¿Cuánto queda? – Preguntó esta tras unos instantes de silencio en los que solo se escuchó la música.

\- Poco más de veinte minutos. – Contestó el mayor. – Y sí, pararemos primero en tu residencia, tranquila, no hace falta ni que lo preguntes. Te ayudaremos a subir las cosas y después llevaré a Albus al apartamento y yo me iré a la casa de mi hermandad.

\- ¿Y Rose?

\- Me bajaré en tu residencia e iré con mis padres hasta la casa. – Contestó. – Después creo que irán a recoger a tus padres o ellos vendrán, no estoy muy segura, aunque supongo que ya lo habrán hablado.

\- Genial. – Sonrió ampliamente. – ¡No puedo esperar para que este curso comience!

Y es que, aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera todavía en aquel momento, aquel año iba a ser bastante movidito.


	2. Chapter 2

James detuvo el coche en la puerta de la residencia de Lily y esta lanzó una pequeña exclamación de emoción, haciendo que los otros tres empezaran a reír.

\- Primera parada. – Dijo entonces el mayor, desabrochando su cinturón. – Venga, te ayudaremos a subir las cosas.

Todos salieron del coche y empezaron a sacar las maletas y cajas que llevaba la chica. Sus padres no tardaron en llegar. Se bajaron del otro coche – al que se subió Rose – y terminaron de vaciar el maletero antes de empezar a dar viajes. La pelirroja miraba todo a su alrededor emocionada y le dedicaba sonrisas simpáticas a todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba. Se acercó junto a sus padres al mostrador de la entrada, donde debían indicarle su número de habitación y darle la llave.

\- Hola. – Saludó, atrayendo la atención del chico que estaba encargado, un joven de unos 25 años. – Soy Lily Luna Potter, de primer año.

\- Un momento, por favor. – Tecleó rápidamente su nombre en el ordenador y leyó la información de la pantalla antes de sonreír. – Lily Luna Potter, estudiante de Química, de San Francisco, ¿cierto?

\- Exacto.

\- Tu habitación es la 517, en seguida te doy la llave. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a un gran panel en el que estaban las de todos los dormitorios. La cogió y se la dio. – Tu compañera ya ha llegado.

\- ¿Sí? – Pegó un pequeño salto y su madre tuvo que contener la risa. – ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dirías que es simpática?

\- Se llama Alice y yo diría que sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa amable. Le hacían mucha gracia los novatos, se emocionaban por cualquier cosa. – ¿Respondiste con sinceridad al test de personalidad?

\- Claro.

\- Pues entonces no tienes nada que temer. – Ella asintió y él volvió a sentarse. – Estoy seguro de que todo te irá bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

\- Ya tiene a sus hermanos para eso. – Lo interrumpió James, que había aparecido de repente de la nada. – Vamos, Lils.

Empezó a andar seguido de Albus y sus padres y ella suspiró mientras el otro la miraba un poco alarmado.

\- Gracias y hasta luego. – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y apresurarse tras su familia. Alcanzó a su hermano mayor y lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿De qué vas?

\- Ya te he dicho que no me fio de los tíos de la universidad.

\- ¿Vas a pasarte así todo el curso?

\- No, voy a hacerlo hasta que termines la carrera.

\- No puedes. – Se giró, enfadada. – ¡Mamá!

\- James, deja en paz a tu hermana. – Lo reprendió Ginny.

\- Pero no dejes que le pase nada. – Añadió Harry, haciendo que su mujer pusiera los ojos en blanco. – Todavía es pequeña.

\- Papá, tengo 18 años.

\- Pues eso, eres una cría. – James sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

\- 517.

\- Entonces lo mejor será coger este ascensor. – Lo llamó y, en cuanto llegó, Lily y los dos adultos subieron. – Albus y yo subimos ahora, no os preocupéis.

\- Vale, ahora nos vemos.

Las puertas se cerraron y Lily sintió cómo su estómago se encogía. Estaba a un paso de conocer a la que sería su compañera durante todo el curso, de iniciar su nueva vida. Cuando llegaron a la quinta planta salieron y se dirigieron hacia el dormitorio. El pasillo estaba lleno de más chicos y chicas que iban de un lado a otro cargados de bolsas. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta cerrada y la chica introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

\- Por favor que me caiga bien, por favor que me caiga bien. – Murmuró, abriendo. Dibujó la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de pasar al interior. – Hola.

\- ¡Hola! – La chica que estaba dentro se dio la vuelta de un salto y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Era castaña clara, un poco bajita y de aspecto simpático. – ¿Eres Lily?

\- ¿Y tú Alice? – Preguntó tras asentir.

\- Sí. – Respondió antes de tenderle una mano. – Encantada de conocerte.

\- Igualmente. – Se la estrechó. – Estos son mis padres: Harry y Ginny Potter.

\- Y estos los míos. – Añadió ella, señalando a los dos adultos de aspecto bonachón que la ayudaban a deshacer las maletas. – Neville y Hannah Longbottom.

\- Un placer. – Los saludó la pelirroja mayor. – ¿De dónde son?

\- De Fresno. – Respondió la madre de la otra. – ¿Y ustedes?

\- San Francisco.

\- Oh, vaya, entonces viven muy cerca de aquí. – Neville sonrió. – Supongo que eso es una ventaja, podrán ver a Lily más a menudo.

\- Papá, no te preocupes, iré a veros pronto. – La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y la otra sonrió.

\- No se crea, nuestros dos hijos mayores estudian también aquí y no vienen tanto a vernos como nos gustaría. – Se quejó ella.

\- Mamá, por favor, no digas esas cosas. – James, que acababa de llegar junto a su hermano, la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Me paso por casa siempre voy a entrenar al equipo. El que no va a veros es este, regañadle a él.

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó el otro, aunque su queja murió en su boca al ver a la otra chica, que los miraba a ambos con una ceja enarcada. – Perdona, no me he presentado. Soy Albus Potter.

\- Alice Longbottom. – Respondió ella.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme. – Añadió rápidamente. – Pasaré a menudo por aquí para ver cómo está Lily. Los primeros días siempre pueden resultar más duros así que, ya sabes, para lo que necesites aquí estoy.

\- Vale, gracias. – Contestó, enarcando aún más la ceja, aunque sonrojándose un poco.

\- Yo soy James Potter, por cierto, el hermano mayor de estos dos.

\- Y ya se van. – Lo cortó Lily antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. Cogió la caja que el mediano llevaba y la dejó en el suelo. – Gracias por la ayuda, chicos. Os veré luego, podéis ir a instalaros.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, vamos. – Cogió a cada uno de un brazo y los sacó del dormitorio. En el pasillo les dedicó una mirada amenazante y empezó a advertirles, levantando un dedo. – Escuchadme bien, nada de intentar ligar con mi compañera de habitación.

\- No intentamos…

\- Venga ya, Albus. Ni que fuera tonta.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que justo lo que le ha dicho él es lo que te estaba diciendo a ti ese tío? – James bufó un poco. – Para que luego digas que soy un exagerado.

\- Ese chico solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. – Replicó. – Albus, por el contrario, estaba siendo un baboso. Os lo advierto, ni lo intentéis o tendréis que véroslas conmigo y, os recuerdo, puedo llegar a dar mucho miedo y tengo acceso a fotografías que no queréis que acaben en Facebook.

\- Eres diabólica. – Murmuró el mediano de los Potter.

\- Y encantadora. – Lily se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Voy a instalarme, os veré más tarde.

Volvió a entrar al dormitorio y les cerró la puerta en las narices. Los dos chicos se miraron y suspiraron.

\- Anda, vamos, te llevo al apartamento.

* * *

Rose abrió la puerta del que era su dormitorio en la casa de las Delta Gamma desde el año anterior y sonrió al ver que Lizzy ya estaba ahí terminando de colocar sus cosas.

\- Hola, morenaza. – Saludó. – Y hola, señores Collins.

\- ¡Pelirroja! – Se acercó corriendo a ella y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando se separaron empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, con ganas de empezar, ¿y tú?

\- Igual. – Justo entonces los padres de la chica entraron al dormitorio y ella volvió a sonreír. – Hola, señores Weasley.

\- Hola, Lizzy. – Saludó Hermione. – Mary, David, un placer veros.

\- Igualmente. – La madre de la morena se acercó a ellos. – ¿Qué tal os ha ido el viaje?

\- Pues bastante bien. ¿Vosotros vais a pasar unos días por aquí?

\- Nos vamos en seguida, llegamos hace un par de días. – Explicó antes de mirar su reloj y suspirar. – De hecho, tenemos que irnos ya o no podremos embarcar con tiempo.

\- Lizzy, ya sabes, pórtate y no te metas en líos. – Le dijo su padre antes de abrazarla.

\- Por favor, papá, soy un angelito, nunca hago nada malo.

\- Ya lo sé, solo te lo recuerdo por si acaso.

\- Ten mucho cuidado. – Su madre también la abrazó.

\- Llamadme cuando lleguéis a casa, ¿vale? – Les dijo Lizzy entonces. – Os veré en Acción de Gracias.

\- Adiós, cariño.

\- Adiós.

Los dos adultos salieron y la chica suspiró aunque en seguida se recompuso y le dedicó una sonrisa a la otra.

\- ¿Te echo una mano? Ya lo he colocado todo.

\- No me vendría mal. – Rose sonrió.

\- Pues vamos a ella.

Empezaron a abrir bolsos y maletas y a sacar cosas mientras charlaban sobre el verano y el curso que empezaba aquel día.

\- Me han dicho las chicas que quieren empezar a preparar las Jornadas cuanto antes. – Comenzó a explicarle. – Dicen que quieren ganar este año como sea.

\- Pues entonces tendremos que ponernos a ello pronto. – Contestó la otra. – Mi prima Lily me ha dicho que quizás intente entrar en la hermandad.

\- Es verdad, la pequeña Lily empezaba este año la facultad. ¿Cómo está?

\- Atacada de los nervios. – Sonrió. – Luego iré a verla. Deberías venir conmigo, así os presento.

\- Por mí genial. Y, desde luego, debería intentar entrar. Teniéndote a ti aquí dentro no le costará demasiado.

\- No voy a beneficiarla. – Contestó, frunciendo el ceño. – Además, a James no le hace mucha gracia y no quiero que se ponga pesado.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora el orangu… - Se cortó al recordar que los padrinos del chico estaban ahí. – tu primo?

\- Quejarse para variar. – Puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto disimulado, dándole a entender que ya hablarían de ello más tarde.

Cambiaron de tema y terminaron de colocar las cosas. Ron llamó entonces a Harry y quedaron en verse en la puerta del apartamento de Albus.

\- Bueno, Rose, nosotros nos vamos. Ten mucho cuidado. – El hombre la abrazó. – Ven a vernos pronto.

\- Lo haré, no os preocupéis. – Se acercó entonces a la mujer a la que también abrazó. – Buen viaje.

\- Gracias, cielo y, como te ha dicho tu padre, mucho cuidado.

\- Que sí, mamá, no seáis pesados. – Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

Se despidieron otra vez y el matrimonio salió del dormitorio, dejando a las dos chicas por fin solas.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido entonces el verano? – Preguntó Lizzy.

\- Genial, conocí a un chico que… - Suspiró y su amiga estalló en carcajadas.

\- Entonces, ¿por fin?

\- No, claro que no. – Rose se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. – Solo estuvimos liándonos un par de semanas, no pasamos a más de segunda base.

\- Llevas más de dos años sin echar un polvo.

\- Llevas la cuenta mejor que yo. – Puso los ojos en blanco y ambas volvieron a reír. – ¿Y tú cuánto?

\- Una semana.

\- ¡Cuenta!

\- Me encontré con mi ex. – La morena se encogió de hombros mientras la otra arrugaba la frente. – ¿Qué?

\- Mejor no respondo a esa pregunta. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Lizzy siempre acababa cayendo con su ex y no entendía por qué. Giorgio había sido un auténtico capullo con ella. – Anda, vamos mejor a ver a Lily, ya terminaremos esta conversación más tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus se despidió de sus padres y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Sus dos compañeros, Scorpius Malfoy y Leopold Zabini, se levantaron del sofá en el que estaban sentados y se acercaron a él con una sonrisa.

\- Tío, este curso va a ser épico. – Dijo el rubio. – Leo y yo estamos planeando un montón de cosas y tienes que apuntarte a todas, te obligamos.

\- ¿Alguna vez me habéis visto decir que no a algún plan?

\- Por si acaso. – Leo sonrió. – ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

\- Atacada.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a presentárnosla? – Preguntó ahora Scorpius.

\- Supongo que pronto, me fío de vosotros. – Murmuró tras meditarlo unos instantes. – Pero prohibido intentar ligar con ella y también con su compañera de habitación. Y sí, esto va sobre todo por ti, Leo.

\- ¿Por qué? – El moreno frunció el ceño.

\- Lo primero, porque nos conocemos e intentas ligarte a todo lo que se mueve y no voy a dejar que te acuestes con mi hermanita.

\- ¿Y lo de la otra?

\- Porque me la pido.

\- ¡Eso no vale! – Se quejó Leo. – Ni siquiera le hemos visto.

\- Me da lo mismo, me la he pedido ya. – Sonrió y se dejó caer en el sillón. – Chicos, va a ser un gran año.

* * *

Rose pegó en la puerta del dormitorio de su prima y esta no tardó en abrir.

\- Rose, pasa. – Dijo, indicándole que entrara con un gesto. Cuando ambas chicas pasaron al interior, les señaló a la castaña que estaba sentada en una de las camas, rodeada de folletos informativos. – Esta es Alice, mi compañera de habitación.

\- Encantada. – Las saludó.

\- Hola, yo soy Rose, la prima de Lily, y esta es mi amiga Lizzy. – Las presentó a ambas.

\- La famosa Lizzy, por fin nos conocemos. – Dijo la pelirroja entonces, sonriendo. – He oído hablar mucho de ti.

\- Espero que cosas buenas.

\- Bueno…

\- Oye, Lils, ya me he instalado, ¿necesitas que te acompañe a la charla de orientación o sabrás llegar tú sola?

James, que acababa de entrar por la puerta que Rose se había dejado abierta, se quedó quieto y enarcó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien qué hacía Lizzy allí.

\- Se me había olvidado que tú también eras familia del orangután. – Comentó la morena entonces, frunciendo el ceño.

\- De hecho, el orangután es mi hermano. – Respondió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Y yo creía que era un cavernícola. – Añadió Rose.

\- Pensé que podía resultar ofensivo.

\- Hombre, gracias. – Dijo James de forma un poco irónica.

\- Para los cavernícolas. – Lo interrumpió ella antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. – Quizás orangután sea también ofensivo para ellos, pero me arriesgaré.

\- Eres una amargada, ¿lo sabías? – Negó con la cabeza. – A ver si echas un polvo de una vez y te cambian la cara y el carácter.

\- Mejor eso que contraer una venérea, ¿no te parece? Aunque, bueno, tú de eso debes entender porque te has tirado prácticamente a todas las tías del campus. – Replicó, cruzándose de brazos. – Sería un milagro que no tuvieras alguna.

\- Frígida.

\- Cerdo salido.

\- Vale, vamos a dejarlo aquí. – Intervino finalmente Rose antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor porque, por experiencias anteriores, sabía que podía ponerse muchísimo peor. – Alice se va a llevar una mala imagen de nosotros.

\- Sí, siento el espectáculo. – Se apresuró a añadir Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa a su compañera de cuarto. – Te aseguro que yo no soy así. James es un poco imbécil, pero no le dejaré venir por aquí a menudo.

\- Oye, que ha sido culpa de la estúpida esa. – Protestó el chico. – Ella ha empezado a llamarme orangután, yo solo me he defendido.

\- Como si necesitaras que yo dijera algo para atacarme.

\- Mira, Lizzy, deja de hacerte la víctima y madura un poco.

\- Que te follen, James.

\- Ya te gustaría a ti eso. – Contestó con chulería. – Aunque ya sabes que, para meterte en mi cama, solo tienes que admitir las ganas que me tienes. Te aseguro que cuando gimas mi nombre se te pasarán todas las tonterías.

\- Eres un asqueroso. Antes de acostarme contigo preferiría ir a clase desnuda. – Bufó. – Rose, te veré luego; y chicas, encantada de conoceros, os aseguro que soy simpática, es que este gilipollas saca siempre lo peor de mí. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, avisadme.

Dicho esto salió y el chico negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. Le encantaba discutir con ella y, mucho más, ganar la pelea.

\- Lo mejor será que tú también te vayas, James. – Dijo entonces Lily. – Ya me has dejado bastante en evidencia por un día.

\- Venga, Lils, no te lo tomes a malas.

\- No, James, me da igual lo que digas. Vete. – Negó con la cabeza. – Ya nos acompañará Rose, si no le importa.

\- Por supuesto que no, tranquila. – Intervino la chica.

\- Está bien, pues supongo que nos veremos mañana, aunque ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa solo tienes que llamarme. – Suspiró y se marchó, cerrando con un leve portazo.

\- Siento el espectáculo de verdad. – Insistió Lily. – No sabía que se llevaban tan mal, había escuchado que no se soportaban, pero esto ha sido demasiado.

\- Realmente la cosa no empezó mal entre ellos. – Empezó a contar Rose, atrayendo la atención de ambas. Se encogió de hombros y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Se conocieron antes de que yo los presentara, chocaron en un pasillo y a Lizzy se le cayeron todas las cosas al suelo. Él la ayudó, la llevó a clase y se cayeron muy bien, de hecho ella pensó que él era monísimo, pero después de eso hablaron un par de veces más y empezaron a odiarse sin más. No sé quién hizo o dijo qué, pero de repente empezaron a gritarse y desde entonces no han parado.

\- ¿Y mi hermano quiere liarse de verdad con ella?

\- Yo creo que solo lo dice porque sabe que eso la pone histérica. No los veo juntos, ¿te imaginas? Después de tantas peleas… - Negó con la cabeza. – Si acaban liándose algún día, te juro que se las verán conmigo. No es normal todo por lo que me han hecho pasar estos años. Además, Lizzy siempre dice que jamás acabará con un descerebrado al que únicamente le interesa correr con una pelota en la mano y coleccionar ligues.

\- Vaya, que no terminará siendo mi cuñada. – Lily sonrió. – Una pena. Me ha caído bien y creo que a James le cae menos mal de lo que parece. Simplemente odia que las chicas no le hagan caso, no está acostumbrado a que eso le pase.

\- Es que es muy guapo. – Intervino Alice, tímidamente. – Y tu otro hermano, ¿Albus?, también.

\- Sí, Albus. – La pelirroja volvió a sonreír. – No se lo digas o se le subirá a la cabeza y no habrá quien lo aguante.

\- No pensaba hacerlo, tranquila, qué vergüenza. – La castaña se sonrojó. – Tú tampoco se lo digas.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo.

\- Chicas, siento interrumpir, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya o llegaréis tarde a la charla y no queréis eso, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Lily se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y las otras dos estallaron en carcajadas al ver la prisa que le había entrado de repente. – ¡Vamos!

* * *

Rose dejó a Lily y Alice en el salón de actos del edificio principal de la universidad y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hermandad. Por el camino comenzó a repasar mentalmente las clases que tendría al día siguiente y no pudo evitar lamentarse un poco. Estaban a mediados de agosto, hacía demasiado buen tiempo para pasarlo encerrada en clase o la biblioteca. Con lo bien que estaría ella en la playa… Con suerte podría volver ese fin de semana. Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta del chico rubio que acababa de girar hasta que chocó con él, haciendo que el móvil de este se cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó, volviendo a la Tierra. Él se agachó para coger el teléfono y ella se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo. – Estaba distraída y no te he visto.

\- No te preocupes, yo también iba... – Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. – ¡Rose!

\- Scorpius. – Él se puso de pie y ambos se abrazaron de forma amistosa. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien, llegué hace un rato. Vengo de ver a Lily.

\- Sí, Albus nos ha dicho que ya empezaba este año aunque ha estado a punto de prohibirnos conocerla. – Lanzó una carcajada y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, haciendo que unos mechones de pelo rebeldes cayeran sobre su rostro.

\- Qué exagerado es. No sabéis el viajecito que nos han dado él y James. – Contestó. – Si fuera por ellos Lily no se asomaría siquiera a la ventana.

\- Desde luego… - Él también negó con la cabeza. – Oye, ¿haces algo ahora?

\- No, solo volvía a la hermandad.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes al piso y te invito a un café? – Sugirió. – Así nos ponemos al día. Leo y Albus han salido a comprar no sé qué que les hacía falta así que voy a estar solo.

\- ¿Esto es una propuesta indecente? – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja de forma provocativa y él sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sabes de sobra que sí.

\- Qué imbécil. – Estalló en carcajadas y él se unió a ella. ¿Ellos dos juntos? Sería una auténtica locura. Eran solo dos amigos, dos compañeros de fiesta. – Ahora en serio, me encantaría.

\- Pues entonces vamos.

Se dirigieron hacia allí charlando sobre lo que habían hecho en verano. Los dos se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron en su primer año. Ambos recordaban perfectamente el momento en el que Albus los había presentado. Él y Scorpius eran compañeros de habitación y, como este último no conocía a nadie más en el campus, el primer día fueron juntos a las charlas de orientación, donde el rubio conoció a la pelirroja. Se quedó completamente eclipsado por ella, le pareció una chica muy guapa con su pelo largo rizado y todas esas pecas repartidas por su nariz y sus mejillas. Se cayeron bien así que pronto el chico empezó a ir con los dos primos a todas partes. Quedaban para ir a cenar, para tomar algo, para salir de fiesta… A Scorpius le encantaba salir con Rose, era una chica muy interesante con la que se podía hablar prácticamente de cualquier cosa y también bastante divertida. Si ella salía, la noche siempre sería mejor. Y a ella le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Sabía que Scorpius era un chico genial y le gustaba mucho hacer planes con él. Le gustaba haber encontrado un amigo como él en el campus.

\- ¿Qué optativa de libre configuración te has cogido? – Le preguntó entonces.

\- Relaciones Internacionales. – Respondió él. – ¿Y tú?

\- ¡También! – Rose sonrió, contenta. Aunque Scorpius y ella no estudiaban lo mismo (él hacía Económicas y ella Derecho) alguna que otra vez habían coincidido en las optativas. – Mañana a las once, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto. – Él asintió. – Me alegra conocer a alguien.

\- A mí también, así al menos tendré con quien hacer los trabajos.

\- Eso será solo si yo quiero. – Scorpius se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿De verdad vas a decirme que no? – Puso cara de pena y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros.

\- Rose Weasley, no me pongas a prueba.

La pelirroja rió, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Puedo llegar a ser muy convincente, Scorpius Malfoy. – Murmuró en su oído. Volvió a reír y se separó un poco de él. – Y ahora, vamos. Me muero por ese café.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Albus, no hace falta que me acompañes, en serio. Ayer conocí a un par de chicos que van a mi misma facultad y pensaba irme con ellos.

Lily, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio con los brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. La noche anterior había escrito tanto a él como a James para que no fueran a buscarla, pero al parecer a su hermano no le había quedado claro.

\- Aún así, insisto. – Replicó él, también cruzándose de brazos. – Sois todos de primero y podéis perderos, lo mejor será que os acompañe.

\- Nos vamos con suficiente antelación para no llegar tarde.

\- Pero, Lils…

\- Albus, de verdad, no quiero que todos me miren raro y crean que soy una niña mimada por tener a mis hermanos pegados a mí todo el día. Necesito mi espacio. – Suspiró. – Estaré bien y, si queréis, os veré más tarde, ¿vale?

\- Está bien. – Suspiró. – ¿Alice no necesita mi ayuda?

\- Alice no va a acercarse a ti.

\- Tú no decides por ella. – Sonrió de medio lado, se estiró un poco para poder mirar dentro de la habitación y subió el tono de voz. – Oye, Alice, ¿sabes llegar a la facultad o necesitas que alguien te acompañe?

\- La verdad, - Respondió la castaña, saliendo del dormitorio. – es que estuve ayer con mis padres. Hicimos el camino para que no me perdiera. Aunque gracias por tu oferta, es muy amable por tu parte.

\- Claro, amable… - Masculló la otra chica por lo bajo.

\- ¿Pero vas sola?

\- Sí. – Sonrió tímidamente. – No se me da tan bien como a Lily hacer amigos.

\- Deja que te acompañe entonces.

\- No quiero hacerte dar un rodeo…

\- Insisto, Alice. No me cuesta nada.

\- No tienes por qué ir con él si no quieres. – Intervino la pelirroja al ver cómo la otra miraba al chico de forma dubitativa. – Si dice que puede ir sola, déjala ir sola, Albus. No seas plasta, no necesitamos tu ayuda.

\- La verdad es que sí que me gustaría que me acompañaras. – Contestó finalmente, sorprendiendo a la otra. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa al chico que no pudo evitar sonreír de forma victoriosa. No se le resistía ninguna chica. El encanto Potter. – ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos? Tengo que terminar de preparar unas cosas.

\- No me moveré del pasillo.

Alice entró al dormitorio y Lily no tardó en seguirla. Cerró la puerta y se acercó rápidamente a ella. No le hacía gracia aquello. Conocía a Albus, sabía lo que buscaba, y, por lo que le había contado la otra chica la noche anterior, sabía que la castaña no era de esas.

\- Alice, no quiero que pienses que soy una cotilla que quiere meterse en tu vida, pero no deberías seguirle el juego a mi hermano.

\- ¿Por qué? – Frunció el ceño. – Solo estoy siendo simpática.

\- Ya, pero él no. Los chicos como él no son simpáticos porque sí, buscan otra cosa.

\- Lily, puede que no haya salido nunca con ningún chico, pero no soy tonta. – Alice suspiró. – Sé lo que me hago, no te preocupes. Solo quiero ser amiga de tu hermano y le pararé los pies si intenta algo.

\- Es solo que no quiero que se acueste contigo y luego pase de ti, no creo que quieras eso para tu primera vez. – Se mordió el labio al decir eso. Le parecía muy fuerte que su compañera de habitación jamás hubiera salido con ningún chico.

\- Y no lo quiero, por eso no voy a acostarme con él. – Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para guardar unos folios en blanco y un par de bolígrafos. – Tranquilízate.

\- Está bien. – Lily finalmente asintió. Alice ya era mayorcita y ella no era su madre. Además, quizás un poco de diversión no le viniera mal.

La castaña terminó de recoger sus cosas y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta antes de despedirse y salir al pasillo, donde Albus todavía la esperaba.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó ella, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. No todos los días un chico tan guapo la llevaba a clase.

\- Cuando tú quieras. – Respondió él, sonriendo también. Se moría de ganas de tener a esa chica entre sus sábanas.

* * *

Lizzy se sentó en una silla libre en la tercera fila del aula prácticamente vacía. Sacó su cuaderno y un boli y miró su reloj. Todavía quedaban diez minutos para que la clase comenzara, era normal que no hubiera todavía mucha gente. Sacó su móvil y revisó su Facebook mientras el resto llegaba. Cuando dio la hora en punto y prácticamente todo el mundo había llegado, el profesor entró y cerró la puerta. La morena echó un vistazo entonces por la clase. No conocía a ninguno de los chicos que estaba allí y suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Ya era mala suerte no coincidir con nadie en aquella optativa.

\- Buenos días a todos. – Saludó el hombre, atrayendo la atención de todos sus alumnos. – Soy el profesor Dawson y esto es Literatura Inglesa.

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y un pelinegro entró rápidamente. Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos. Era la última persona que quería encontrarse ahí, ¿qué se suponía que hacía el orangután en aquella clase?

\- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa al profesor. – Esto es Literatura Inglesa, ¿no?

\- Sí y no me gustan los tardones. – Él negó con la cabeza. – Hay algunos huecos en tercera fila, siéntese, me gustaría poder comenzar con mi clase.

James asintió y se dirigió rápidamente hacia un asiento vacío que, justamente, estaba al lado de Lizzy. Al reconocer a la chica abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó en un murmullo. No quería llamar más la atención del profesor.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? Es una de mis optativas. – Respondió ella. – ¿Qué haces tú estudiando literatura?

\- Me pareció interesante.

\- ¿A ti? – Bufó un poco. – Me sorprende que sepas leer.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que he llegado hasta aquí? – Contestó, un poco molesto.

\- No sé, parece que a los jugadores de fútbol se os abren todas las puertas solas. – Respondió ella. – Espero que la próxima clase te pongas más lejos.

\- Tranquila, no tengo ningún interés en estar cerca de ti.

Se dedicaron una última mirada de desprecio antes de centrar su atención de nuevo en lo que decía el profesor, que había comenzado a explicar el sistema de evaluación de aquella asignatura.

\- Así que todos tendréis que hacer un proyecto en parejas sobre una novela que os asignaré ahora mismo. ¿Hay alguien que esté cursando esta asignatura de forma optativa? – Tanto James como Lizzy levantaron la mano. – Bien, el tardón y usted, ¿señorita…?

\- Collins.

\- Muy bien, ya que son los únicos que no son alumnos de este grado harán el trabajo juntos. Uno de los dos vendrá ahora y sacará un papel para ver con qué obra trabajarán.

Se miraron el uno al otro, incrédulos. Aquello debía ser únicamente una broma de mal gusto. ¿Cómo iban ellos a hacer algo juntos?

\- Profesor…

\- ¿Hay algún problema, señorita? – La interrumpió él.

\- Sí, bueno, quería saber si sería posible realizar un cambio de compañero. – Dijo dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- No. – Contestó de forma rotunda, sonriendo de manera irónica. – Ustedes no conocen la forma de trabajar de los alumnos de este grado así que lo mejor será que lo hagan juntos. Ya les explicaré qué tienen que hacer exactamente. Y ahora, ¿quién viene a sacar el papel?

\- Iré yo. – James se puso de pie y la chica no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. – Suelo tener mucha suerte.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia el frente y metió la mano en el saquito que había depositado el profesor sobre el escritorio. Rebuscó un poco y sacó un papel. Volvió a su sitio y se lo dio a Lizzy cerrado.

\- Esperemos que sea algo bueno… - Suspiró y lo abrió. – Bueno, no está mal.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- _Cumbres borrascosas_ , Emily Brontë.

\- No lo he leído.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? – Negó con la cabeza. – Deberíamos hablar con el profesor cuando termine la clase para preguntarle qué es lo que quiere hagamos exactamente.

Él asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Ya era mala suerte que, de todas las chicas del campus, hubiera tenido que tocarle Lizzy como compañera.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tal el día entonces? – Le preguntó Rose a Albus, pinchando una patata.

\- Es el primer día, no he hecho nada. – Se encogió de hombros y cogió un trozo de ensalada. – Lo más interesante que he hecho esta mañana ha sido acompañar a Alice a clase.

\- ¿Alice la compañera de tu hermana? – Preguntó Scorpius.

\- La misma. – El pelinegro sonrió. – Me la quiero tirar.

\- Lily te va a matar. – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada. – Me parece increíble que lleves solo un día en el campus y ya tengas un objetivo claro.

\- No es mi culpa ser un imán para las chicas.

\- Un salido es lo que eres. Luego decimos que tu hermano. – Su prima negó con la cabeza. – A ver si aprendes un poco de Scorpius, él sí que sabe tratar a las chicas.

\- No es mi culpa que vosotros seáis unos reprimidos. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Rose y yo en el fondo somos unos románticos, ¿verdad, Rosie? – Scorpius lanzó una carcajada al decir aquello y ella estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su refresco al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre.

\- Muy gracioso, Scorp. Aunque, sí, soy una romántica empedernida en el fondo y estoy todavía buscando a mi príncipe azul. – Apoyó una mano en su hombro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. –A lo mejor eres tú, pero todavía no me he dado cuenta.

\- Pues probablemente, Rose, ¿a quién vas a encontrar más valeroso y caballeroso que yo en este lugar inhóspito que es la universidad? – Apoyó una mano en su barbilla y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. – Pero tendrías que dejar tu carrera de jurista y dedicarte exclusivamente al cuidado de nuestros diez hijos.

\- ¿Tendremos diez hijos? – Ella enarcó una ceja.

\- Y cinco perros.

\- Yo soy más de gatos.

\- Pues otros cinco. – Ambos estallaron en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. – Seríamos desde luego la pareja más divertida del campus.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Se separaron y se centraron de nuevo en su comida mientras Albus negaba con la cabeza. Siempre había visto cosas raras entre su prima y su compañero de piso, pero nunca les había querido decir nada. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos y, si no, pues mejor. No es que no quisiera que fueran felices, pero es que le incomodaba un poco la idea de sus dos mejores amigos – porque así los consideraba – juntos. Los miró fijamente. Scorpius estaba tratando de manchar a Rose con una patata frita llena de kétchup y mostaza mientras ella le cubría la cara con las manos y reía sin parar y pedía que la dejara tranquila. Suspiró. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta y él tendría que apechugar con las consecuencias. Solo esperaba que no le calentaran mucho la cabeza.

Pero toda aquella calma, se rompió por unos gritos. James y Lizzy entraron por la puerta de la cafetería discutiendo para variar. Habían empezado nada más salir de la clase de literatura y todavía no habían parado. Algo que ninguno de los demás sabía era por qué no se iba simplemente cada uno hacia un lado en lugar de perseguirse por todo el recinto de la universidad peleando.

\- ¿Y a estos dos qué les pasa ahora? – Preguntó Albus, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Tiene que pasarles algo para pelear? – Comentó Scorpius, conteniendo a duras penas una carcajada.

\- Dios, me voy antes de que me vean. – Rose se puso de pie. – Siempre me usan de mediadora y estoy harta. Ya nos vemos.

Dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y salió corriendo de la cafetería. Los otros dos chicos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Rose siempre sería Rose.

6


	5. Chapter 5

Lily salió de la facultad y sacó su móvil para terminar la hora. Había terminado aquella clase muy pronto y el resto de sus compañeros de la residencia todavía seguían dentro de sus aulas así que decidió volver sola. Ya llevaba una semana de clases y conocía el camino. Además, si se perdía siempre podía preguntar a alguien o, a unas malas y tragándose mucho su dignidad, llamar a Albus o James. Empezó a andar mientras revisaba sus redes sociales. Había varios mensajes en el grupo de WhatsApp que tenía con sus amigas de San Francisco. Cada una estaba estudiando en distintas universidades, una incluso estaba en Canadá, ¡en la parte francesa! Solían enviar fotos de lo que llevaban puesto ese día, comentaban cómo les iban las primeras semanas de clase, hablaban de las fiestas a las que iban, los chicos con los que ligaban… La pelirroja suspiró. Las echaba muchísimo de menos y lo peor era que no podría volver a verlas hasta Navidad. Tan ensimismada iba en aquella conversación que no giró donde debía y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba ya en una parte del campus en la que no había estado nunca.

\- Que sepáis que me he perdido por vuestra culpa. – Dijo en una nota de voz. Lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de seguir. – Perdida en la universidad, suena a película mala.

Miró a su alrededor y se acercó al edificio más grande que vio, el cual parecía otra facultad. Lo mejor sería entrar y preguntar a alguien dónde se encontraba y si podía explicarle cómo se volvía a su residencia. Atravesó la puerta de acceso, pero se quedó en el vestíbulo, un poco indecisa. Parecía que todo el mundo estaba en clase. Quizás hubiera una biblioteca, podía buscarla y preguntar allí además, por algún lado tenía que haber una secretaría o una conserjería, ¿no?

Por suerte, de la nada apareció un chico. Era moreno y alto y llevaba una camiseta amarilla con una frase graciosa y unos vaqueros. No pudo evitar pensar que no estaba nada mal.

\- Disculpa. – Se acercó a él y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Sí? – Él frunció el ceño, pero sonrió al ver a esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos castaños. Era guapa, muy guapa.

\- ¿Podrías decirme exactamente dónde estoy? – Le preguntó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o pudor, cosa que sorprendió bastante al chico. – Volvía a mi residencia desde mi facultad y creo que no he girado donde debía.

\- Esto es la Facultad de Ciencias y Letras. – Contestó, sonriendo. Ella asintió lentamente. Ahí era donde estudiaban James y Albus. – Supongo que eres de primer año y prácticamente todos estáis en la misma residencia así que no me hace falta preguntarte dónde vas exactamente. Me pilla de camino, si quieres te acompaño.

\- Sí, genial. – Le tendió una mano. – Soy Lily, por cierto.

\- Yo Leo. – Respondió, estrechándosela.

\- Encantada.

\- El placer es mío. – Volvió a sonreír. – ¿Nos vamos?

No tuvo tiempo ni de asentir. De repente escuchó una voz muy conocida y ambos se volvieron. Albus Potter se acercó rápidamente a ellos y les dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lils?

\- ¿La conoces? – Le preguntó Leo con el ceño fruncido, aunque en seguida todo encajó en su mente y abrió la boca, sorprendido. – Espera, tú eres esa Lily.

\- Y tú ese Leo. – Añadió ella. – Menuda casualidad.

\- Desde luego.

\- Ya, bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí? – Repitió el hermano de la chica.

\- Me he perdido, estaba hablando por WhatsApp con las chicas y se me ha ido el santo al cielo. Cuando me he dado cuenta, estaba aquí al lado así que he decidido entrar a preguntar dónde estaba y cómo volvía a la resi. – Explicó antes de poner los ojos en blanco. – Leo me iba a acompañar.

\- Bueno, pues ya te acompaño yo también, no tengo nada que hacer y dejé la comida preparada antes de venir a clase. – Respondió Albus. No quería que su hermanita se quedara solo con su amigo. Lo conocía y no se fiaba.

\- En serio, tienes que dejar de ser tan sobreprotector.

\- ¿Ahora puede acompañarte un total desconocido, pero no tu hermano mayor?

\- No es un total desconocido, es Leo, tu amigo y compañero de piso. – Replicó ella dedicándole una sonrisa chulesca. – Anda vamos, me muero de hambre.

Los tres empezaron a andar hacia la residencia de la chica hablando un poco sobre ellos. La pelirroja le contó al chico que estudiaba Química y sus primeras impresiones del campus y él le dio algunos consejos para sobrevivir las primeras semanas. Todo iba genial hasta que Leo mencionó algo que al pelinegro no le hizo ninguna gracia.

\- ¿Y vas a venir a la fiesta de esta noche?

\- ¿Qué fiesta? – Lily frunció el ceño. No recordaba que los de su clase hubieran mencionado ninguna, se suponía que la próxima era el jueves.

\- La de apertura de una de las hermandades. – Explicó él. – No es la apertura oficial porque esa es conjunta, pero los chicos la han organizado. Va todo el mundo.

\- Pues a mí no me habían dicho nada.

\- Porque los de primero no estáis invitados. – Puntualizó Albus. – Es solo para veteranos, nada de novatos.

\- Venga, Al, es tu hermana, podemos colarla si quiere venir.

\- Sería genial, no he estado todavía en ninguna fiesta con gente que no fuera de primero. – Comentó Lily, sonriendo.

\- Es que esas cosas a las que vais para conoceros mejor unos a otros no son fiestas. – Leo puso los ojos en blanco. – Pues decidido, te vienes con nosotros.

\- Espera, yo no he dicho nada de eso.

\- La invito yo entonces. Puedes traer a alguna amiga si quieres, creo que puedo colar a dos personas con facilidad.

\- Se lo diré a Alice. – La expresión de Albus cambió al escuchar aquello y ella lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Alguien ha cambiado de opinión hermanito?

\- Te dejaré venir, pero pasarás toda la noche conmigo. – Dijo finalmente, con la mente en otra parte. Seguro que Alice estaba muy sexy con un vestido de fiesta corto. – No me fío de los chicos de las hermandades.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque James es uno de ellos así que imagina como son.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a reír y Leo sonrió de medio lado. Aquella fiesta iba a estar bien.

* * *

Rose se miró en el espejo del baño y frunció el ceño. Tampoco le gustaba demasiado ese vestido. Lo mejor sería probarse otro. Salió al dormitorio y rebuscó en su armario mientras Lizzy negaba con la cabeza y le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

\- Estás guapa con eso, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto.

\- Es la primera fiesta del curso.

\- No es oficial. – Puso los ojos en blanco al decir aquello y la pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

\- Va todo el mundo, Lizzy, es como si lo fuera.

\- No va todo el mundo.

\- Corrijo: va todo el mundo menos tú, que eres una aburrida.

\- Ya iré a la apertura oficial después de las jornadas. – Cruzó las piernas y se las abrazó. – Además, sé que vas bien acompañada con Albus y Scorpius.

\- También vienen Lily y Alice.

\- ¿Sí? – Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. – Creía que los de primero no podían entrar.

\- Y no pueden, pero Leo les ha dicho que las cuela. – Explicó. Sacó un vestido rojo entallado y se lo enseñó. – ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que si con ese vestido no ligas, yo no sé nada de tíos. – Ambos empezaron a reír. – Anda, pruébatelo, seguro que te queda genial.

\- Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Entró de nuevo al baño y la morena cogió otra vez el guión que estaba estudiándose. A la mañana siguiente, justo después de clase, tenían las audiciones del grupo de teatro. Iban a representar _Un tranvía llamado deseo_ y quería ser Blanche. Era la protagonista absoluta y le gustaba mucho el personaje. Aquella noche, de hecho, planeaba buscar vídeos en Youtube para fijarse en cómo la habían interpretado otras actrices. Sabía que era un papel básico si realmente quería llegar a ser una buena intérprete de teatro. Repitió sus frases casi de memoria hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y Rose salió.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Te queda genial. – Suspiró. Ya le gustaría a ella tener el cuerpazo que tenía Rose, todo le quedaba a la perfección. – ¿Te vas a recoger el pelo?

\- Sí, claro, me haré una trenza y me la recogeré sobre la cabeza o algo así. – Respondió. – Sé que no voy a lograr convencerte, pero deberías venir.

\- Imposible, tengo la audición por la mañana y tienen que darme el papel sí o sí. – Señaló el guión y se encogió de hombros. – Si no soy Blanche, te juro que me llevaré una gran decepción. ¿Qué otro papel me darán? ¿Ciudadana sin nombre número 3? – Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. – Tengo que ser Blanche.

\- Y lo serás, pero despejarte no te vendría nada mal.

\- No insistas, Rose. Después de cenar buscaré vídeos, me repasaré el guión una última vez y me iré a dormir temprano. Es la mejor rutina para una actriz.

\- Y yo que creía que los actores eran los que más desfasaban…

\- Eso son solo los de Hollywood. – Contestó con una media sonrisa. – Yo quiero ser actriz de teatro o de teatro musical.

\- ¿También vas a presentarte a las pruebas del musical?

\- Sí, creo que puedo hacer las dos cosas. – Asintió. – Creo que querían hacer algo de Disney, pero no estoy segura. Ya me pasarán el guión para la prueba.

\- Seguro que te dan todos los papeles que tú quieras y, no te preocupes, yo estaré en primera fila animándote. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Quizás pueda convencer a Albus y Scorpius otra vez para hacernos camisetas para el día del estreno.

\- No, por favor, qué vergüenza pasé. – Se tapó la cara con las manos, pero no pudo evitar empezar a reír al recordar a los tres chicos sentados en la segunda fila del teatro con camisetas a juego en las que podía leerse "La mejor Titania" sobre una foto suya.

\- Venga, no te quejes, ¿quién más en el grupo de teatro tiene un club de fans tan guay como el nuestro?

\- Nadie desde luego.

\- Pero, en serio, deberías venir y despejarte un poco.

\- No lograrás convencerme. – Se encogió de hombros. – Iré a la próxima cuando tenga ya el papel asegurado.

* * *

Lily se miraba en el espejo del baño y terminaba de retocar las ondas que se había hecho en el pelo mientras Alice, en el dormitorio, terminaba de vestirse. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas por acudir a su primera fiesta universitaria real.

\- ¿A qué hora vienen a por nosotras? – Le preguntó a la pelirroja cuando salió.

\- Creo que a las y media, espera que lo compruebe. – Cogió su móvil, en el que estaba sonando en ese momento una canción de Beyonce, y abrió el grupo que tenía con sus hermanos y Rose "Weasleys en Berkeley". – Sí. Dicen que ya están listos y vienen para acá.

\- Pues entonces lo mejor será que vayamos bajando, solo tengo que guardar mi móvil y listo.

La castaña se puso de pie y terminó de preparar su bolso mientras Lily hacía lo mismo. Cuando terminaron, cortaron la música y salieron del dormitorio. Bajaron en el ascensor y salieron al vestíbulo, donde el chico que las recibió el primer día estaba sentado

\- Creí que hoy no teníais fiesta los novatos. – Dijo desde detrás del mostrador al verlas aparecer.

\- Es que no es una fiesta para novatos. – Contestó Lily, dedicándole una sonrisa pícara. – Tenemos pase para una fiesta en una hermandad.

\- Qué nivel, señoritas. – Le guiñó un ojo y ella amplió su sonrisa. Había llamado a James exagerado el primer día, pero ahora estaba casi convencida de que aquel chico intentaba ligar con ella. – Pues pasadlo muy bien y no os descontroléis demasiado.

\- ¿Estarás aquí cuando volvamos?

\- Probablemente, hoy me toca el turno de noche. – Respondió.

\- Entonces quizás te haga una visita después. – Ahora fue ella quien guiñó el ojo. Lanzó una carcajada y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, donde Alice la esperaba. – Luego nos vemos.

\- Adiós, muñeca.

Las dos chicas salieron de la residencia y se encontraron con los otros cinco que ya los esperaban. Los saludaron y se dirigieron hacia la hermandad en la que se celebraba la fiesta. Les esperaba una buena noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la fiesta esta estaba bastante animada ya y había bastante gente. James y Rose – que eran los que más conocían a los de aquella hermandad – se acercaron a saludar a los anfitriones mientras los otros tres chicos llevaban a Lily y Alice a por unas copas. Albus no podía parar de mirar a la castaña, que caminaba unos pasos por delante de él. Estaba guapísima con aquel vestido de encaje blanco, parecía un ángel. Se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su cadera.

\- Bailarás conmigo, ¿no? – Le preguntó, acercándose un poco a su oído para que pudiera oírlo por encima del ruido. – Es lo mínimo después de haberte llevado tantos días a clase.

\- Ya decía yo que acabarías cobrándotelo de alguna forma. – Alice sonrió y negó con la cabeza, tratando de controlar el nerviosismo que había comenzado a apoderarse de ella.

\- Nadie da nada gratis al final, aunque yo soy un buen chico y te cobraré los paseos baratos. – Respondió, arrancándole una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Qué me dices?

\- Que por supuesto, Albus.

\- Genial. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Esperaba que aquella noche terminara bien. – ¿Quieres una cerveza?

\- Sí, por favor.

El pelinegro sirvió un vaso para ella y otro para él mismo, pero se detuvo al ver cómo su hermanita se servía también una copa.

\- ¡Ni hablar, Lils! – Se acercó a ella y le quitó la botella, ante su sorprendida mirada. – No vas a tomar alcohol y mucho menos whisky.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco hipócrita por tu parte decirme eso mientras le sirves una copa a Alice que, por si no lo sabes, sigue teniendo solo 17 años?

\- Una cosa es la cerveza y otra esto. – Insistió. – ¿Desde cuándo bebes whisky?

\- No sé, un par de años, cuando las chicas y yo empezamos a salir de fiesta. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿No creerías que nunca había probado el alcohol?

\- Prefería pensar eso.

\- ¿Y qué será lo próximo? ¿Creer que sigo siendo virgen? – Lanzó una carcajada y Albus se tapó las orejas, horrorizado. – ¡Oh, por Dios, de verdad lo creías!

Empezó a reír con más fuerza y él negó con la cabeza. No había escuchado aquello, Lily no había dicho eso. Para él su hermana seguía siendo esa pequeña niña con coletas que coloreaba dibujos de princesas mientras veía Disney Channel y bebía zumo de piña y no era capaz de asimilar que ahora bebiera alcohol (y del fuerte) y además hubiera estado con, al menos, un chico. James llegó en ese mismo instante y frunció el ceño al ver a sus hermanos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Albus creía que no bebía y que seguía siendo virgen. – Contestó la pelirroja con naturalidad antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – James se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No podía ser verdad.

\- ¿Tú también lo pensabas? – Volvió a reír. – Por favor, ¿por quién me habéis tomado? ¡Soy vuestra hermana!

\- ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado? Te juro que lo mataré. – James negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, ignorando lo que ella acababa de decir. Era verdad que, siendo hermana de ellos dos, no podía esperarse otra cosa.

\- Solo un par de chicos, no tiene importancia.

\- ¡¿Un par?!

\- Bueno, vale, tres, pero uno de ellos fue tan malo que ni lo cuento.

\- No, esto no es posible… - James suspiró.

\- Mira, ¿sabes qué? Voy a irme a bailar con Alice y a beber hasta que se me olvide lo que acabas de decirme, pero mañana, si sigo acordándome, vamos a mantener los tres una larga conversación.

Dicho esto, cogió de nuevo los dos vasos de cerveza y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la castaña lo esperaba, conversando con Scorpius, Leo y Rose.

\- Albus y tú estáis siendo unos malditos hipócritas. – Dijo Lily entonces.

\- Solo queremos protegerte, no quiero que te hagan daño, Lils.

\- No van a hacerme daño, sé a lo que van ellos y es exactamente a lo mismo que voy yo. – Contestó. – No soy una cría, tengo 18 años y voy a acostarme con quien me dé la gana. Ni que tú nunca lo hubieras hecho con una chica de mi edad o más pequeña. Sé que Nix tenía solo 14 años cuando perdisteis la virginidad.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – Le preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Porque todo el mundo, tanto en nuestra familia como en la de los Black, sabe que Nix y tú os acostáis cuando os aburrís y ella me lo confesó todo el año pasado. – Respondió la pelirroja, dedicándole una media sonrisa. – Ella sí que era una cría y, por cierto, solo es un año mayor que yo.

\- No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir yo así que, James, dejad de meteros en mi vida y mis relaciones. Soy mayorcita y sé lo que me hago, ¿de acuerdo?

La pelirroja se marchó hacia el lugar en el que estaban los demás y su hermano suspiró. Sabía que tenía razón, que ya no era una niña y que él hacía exactamente lo mismo, pero le daba mucho miedo que algún niñato como él jugara con el corazón y los sentimientos de Lily. Era su pequeña, no soportaría que le hicieran daño y no quería ni imaginarse la mera idea de chicos acercándose a ella más de lo estrictamente necesario. Se revolvió el pelo y miró las botellas de alcohol. A lo mejor seguía el consejo de Albus y bebía hasta olvidar aquella incómoda conversación que acababan de tener.

* * *

\- Menos mal que has aparecido. – Dijo Leo mientras sacaba a la menor de los Potter a bailar. – Albus me dejó tirado hace un rato para irse con Alice y Rose y Scorpius se ponen tontísimos en cuanto se toman un par de copas.

\- ¿Tontísimos? – Frunció el ceño y lo miró de forma interrogante.

\- Muy ñoños. – Explicó el moreno. – No paran de darse besos y abrazos, se dicen lo mucho que se quieren y lo buenos compañeros que son y el día menos pensado acabarán por liarse.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Lanzó una carcajada y los observó. En ese momento, estaban bailando abrazados a pesar de que no sonaba ninguna canción lenta.

\- Vivo con él y tu prima pasa gran parte del tiempo en nuestro apartamento. Muchos días llego a la hora de cenar y me los encuentro acurrucados en el sofá, tapados con una manta viendo una película y alguna que otra vez se ha quedado a dormir en el cuarto de él.

\- ¿En serio?

\- De verdad. – Ambos empezaron a reír. – El día menos pensado se darán cuenta de que se gustan, pero mientras tanto es muy divertido verlos.

\- Desde luego, además…

Lily no pudo terminar la frase, pues un chico chocó contra ella tirando su copa al suelo.

\- Oh, disculpa. – Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que ella correspondió. Era un chico alto, rubio y de ojos claros que debía tener más o menos la misma edad de James. – Soy un desastre, deja que te invite a otra copa.

\- Está bien. – Miró a Leo, que acababa de quedarse mudo al ver cómo le levantaban a la chica en sus narices. – Ya nos veremos otro día, muchas gracias por colarnos y pásalo bien, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro.

La vio alejarse y suspiró. Al parecer tendría que buscarse a otra chica para aquella noche.

* * *

\- No, esa chica no me gusta para ti. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – La conozco, es demasiado superficial.

\- Bueno, vale. – Contestó Scorpius, riendo. Para la pelirroja ninguna chica era nunca lo suficientemente buena para él.

\- ¿Y ese chico para mí? – Preguntó, señalando a un moreno.

\- Mucho músculo y poco cerebro, acabarías harta de él a los dos minutos. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias por ahorrarme los dos minutos más incómodos de mi vida. – Lanzó una carcajada a la que él se unió. Scorpius siempre la aconsejaba sobre chicos, aunque ninguno era, según él, el adecuado para ella. - Bueno, pues parece que entonces tendré que pasar esta noche de fiesta contigo.

\- Qué horrible, me retracto: vete con ese chico, seguro que tiene una conversación muy interesante. – Dijo el rubio con ironía.

\- Idiota. – Rose le pegó en el hombro antes de abrazarle. – Jo, con lo que a mí me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo…

\- Y a mí, Rosie. – Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y empezó a moverse hacia los lados, siguiendo un ritmo imaginario.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza y empezó a seguir el ritmo, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y los ojos cerrados. No se detuvieron hasta que se cansaron de bailar así y fueron a por otra copa. Se la sirvieron y salieron fuera, donde se sentaron en el alfeizar de una ventana. Hablaron de todo y de nada durante un buen rato mientras la fiesta continuaba en el interior y no pararon hasta que vieron a Albus salir, acompañado de Alice.

\- Voy a llevarla a la residencia. – Les dijo tras acercarse a ellos. – Si Lily me busca, decidle que vuelvo en un rato y si quiere volver no dejéis que vaya sola, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No te preocupes.

El pelinegro asintió y, tras apoyar una mano en la cintura de la chica, la condujo hacia el camino que conducía de vuelta a su residencia.

\- Siento que hayas tenido que dejar la fiesta. – Murmuró la castaña, un poco avergonzada. – Podría haber vuelto sola.

\- Ni hablar, hay mucho niñato suelto por el campus. – Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. – Nunca me ha gustado dejar que la gente vaya sola de noche.

\- Pero ahora tú tendrás que volver solo por mi culpa. – Alice se mordió el labio. No quería ser una molestia y había querido esperar a Lily, pero eran las tres de la mañana y ella estaba ya agotada y tenía ganas de irse a dormir, así que al final había decidido marcharse sin su amiga, que parecía muy entretenida.

\- Bueno, también podemos cambiar de rumbo e ir a mi apartamento. – Albus sabía que se estaba arriesgando bastante al decir aquello pero, ¿y si lo conseguía? – Puedes quedarte a dormir, hay sitio de sobra.

\- No quiero molestar. – Ella se puso completamente roja al decir aquello. – Sé que quieres volver a la fiesta.

\- Venga, nos tomamos la última en mi casa y después nos vamos a dormir.

\- ¿Tu sofá es cómodo?

\- No lo sé, nunca he dormido ahí. – Frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad la chica no había pillado la indirecta? – Pero puedes dormir en mi cama.

\- ¿Y dónde dormirías tú? – Se puso aún más roja. Esperaba que entendiera que no quería dormir con él, le caía muy bien, pero no quería que pasara nada entre ellos.

\- ¿Contigo?

\- Es que, bueno, me gusta dormir sola y, además, todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente. – Negó con la cabeza. – Lo mejor será que me dejes en la residencia, Albus.

\- De acuerdo. – Suspiró. No solía pasarle aquello y se sentía bastante decepcionado, pero debía respetar los deseos de la chica.

Siguieron andando en silencio, todavía con la mano del chico sobre la cadera de ella y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaran a la puerta de la residencia.

\- Nos vemos pronto, ¿no? – Le preguntó él, dedicándole una media sonrisa esperanzada. Solo había sido un pequeño rechazo, a lo mejor la había pillado en un mal día o necesitaba un poco más de confianza. Alice era una chica bastante tímida, quizás necesitara tiempo para conseguir algo con ella.

\- Claro. – Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche y muchas gracias por acercarme.

\- No ha sido nada, Alice.

\- Hasta pronto. – Le hizo un último gesto con la mano y abrió la puerta de entrada del edificio.

\- Adiós.


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: Pequeño lime casi al final (prácticamente nada, pero aviso por si acaso)

* * *

Lizzy dio un par de vueltas en la cama y suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que tener insomnio justamente el día que más necesitaba dormir? Cogió su teléfono y abrió Instagram. Como aquella noche había fiesta mucha gente estaba subiendo fotos y vídeos. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver el primero de la lista, uno de Rose cantando a gritos con un brazo sobre los hombros de Scorpius, que cantaba también con ella. Le dio me gusta y siguió bajando. No se detuvo hasta que se encontró con una foto de James. Parecía que se la había hecho antes de salir. Estaba en la puerta de la casa de su hermandad y, ¿para qué mentir?, estaba muy sexy con aquella camisa blanca y el pelo tan cuidadosamente desordenado. Odiaba admitir lo mucho que le ponía James y jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Se mordió el labio y contempló la fotografía durante unos instantes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mono? Las cosas entre ellos habían empezado genial, pero entonces él tuvo que soltar ese estúpido comentario sobre lo que le haría si ella se dejara y ella lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas antes de recordarle que tenía novio – porque por aquel entonces todavía no había roto con Giorgio – y decirle que él no era más que un cerdo salido. Suspiró y bloqueó el teléfono. Si le hubiera dicho aquello tres días más tarde, cuando descubrió que Giorgio le estaba poniendo los cuernos con la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga, probablemente su respuesta habría sido distinta. Aún así no se arrepentía de haberle dejado las cosas claras al chico. Ella solo quería ser su amiga pero, cuando trató de hacérselo entender después de aquel comentario inapropiado, él le respondió que "no tenía amigas con las que no se acostaba". Y desde entonces no habían parado de gritarse el uno al otro aunque eso no solo la enfadaba, sino que provocaba otras cosas en ella. Cosas muy distintas. Muchas veces después de discutir con él – y esto tampoco pensaba admitirlo jamás, preferiría que la torturaran antes de darle al chico la satisfacción de saber eso – había tenido que darse largas duchas de agua fría que habían terminado de formas poco decorosas, por así decirlo.

Comenzó a imaginar sin poder evitarlo las manos del chico recorriendo su piel con cierta brusquedad y sus dientes mordiendo su cuello y sintió un fuerte calor en su interior. Apoyó una mano en su vientre y comenzó a bajar de forma inconsciente, aunque se obligó a detenerse. No podía volver a hacer aquello, no podía dejar que la calentara de aquella manera sin siquiera saberlo. Sin embargo, la imagen no se iba de su cabeza y al final no pudo controlarse más. Nadie iba jamás a enterarse de aquello y, ya que no podía dormir, aquella era una buena forma de matar el tiempo.

* * *

\- Jo, Scorp, yo quiero quedarme un ratito más. – Protestó Rose, con las manos enredadas detrás de su cuello y haciendo un puchero. – Porfa.

\- Rosie, la fiesta ha terminado, todo el mundo se está yendo ya, está a punto de amanecer y en unas horas tenemos que ir a clase. – Contestó él, riendo.

\- Pero es que no tengo sueño, quiero seguir bailando.

\- Rose, ¿cuántas copas te has bebido? – Le preguntó, todavía riendo. Era evidente que la pelirroja estaba muy borracha.

\- Las que me has dado. – Respondió, empezando a reír ella también. – ¿Has intentado emborracharme con intenciones deshonestas?

\- Soy un caballero, deberías saberlo ya.

\- Además, yo nunca me emborre… emborro… emborracho. – Lanzó una carcajada al decir aquello y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo.

\- Claro, jamás. – La sostuvo con más fuerza y la ayudó a pasar una mano tras su espalda. – Anda, vamos fuera, necesitas que te dé le aire.

\- ¡Pero quiero que siga la fiesta!

\- Nos tomamos la última en mi apartamento. – Le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia la calle.

\- Bueno, vale. – Accedió finalmente. – ¿Dónde está Albus?

\- Se fue hace un rato.

\- ¿Y James?

\- Se ha ido a llevar a Lily a la residencia aunque ha bebido más que tú así que quizás sea ella quien tenga que llevarlo a él a la hermandad.

\- Mi primo nunca se emborracha. – Negó con la cabeza. Jamás había visto a James realmente borracho, por mucho que hubiera bebido. – ¿Y Leo?

\- Se fue con una chica hace un rato también.

\- ¿Solo quedamos nosotros? – Frunció el ceño, un poco sorprendida. – Qué aburridos son todos.

\- Es que poca gente es capaz de seguirte el ritmo.

\- Solo tú. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó. – Eres el mejor.

\- Ya lo sé. – El rubio la miró con ternura. – Anda, vamos. Quizás todavía podamos dormir un par de horas antes de ir a la facultad.

* * *

Lily se despidió de James en la puerta de la residencia y entró mientras su hermano se marchaba bostezando. Se lo había pasado bien con aquel chico, pero al final había decidido volver sola. Era simpático, pero un poco idiota y no estaba tan bueno. No quería que su primer polvo en la universidad fuera con alguien como él, ya encontraría a alguien mejor. Y sabía perfectamente dónde buscarlo. Pasó al interior y sonrió al chico del mostrador.

\- Vaya, parece que la fiesta se ha alargado. – Dijo a modo de saludo, devolviéndole el gesto.

\- Pues sí. – Contestó. Apoyó un brazo en el mostrador y su otra mano en la mejilla.

\- Tu compañera volvió hace ya bastante rato.

\- Sí, pero yo me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien como para volver a mi dormitorio aunque, la verdad, el final ha sido un poco decepcionante. – Sonrió de forma coqueta. – Una auténtica lástima pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

\- No todas las noches acaban como nos gustarían. – Comentó él, ampliando su sonrisa y mirándola de arriba abajo. – O tal vez sí.

\- Sé que esto no es muy ético y que podrías meterte en un lío, pero me muero de hambre y aún falta un rato para que abra el comedor. ¿Podrías colarme?

\- Bueno, por una vez podría hacer una excepción, solo porque eres tú, muñeca.

\- Sería genial. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Te sigo.

El chico se puso de pie, cogió una llave y salió de detrás del mostrador. Le hizo un gesto y la condujo hasta el comedor que estaba a oscuras y completamente vacío.

\- Puedes entrar a la cocina por ahí. – Dijo, señalándole una pequeña puerta justo al mostrador en el que se servía la comida.

\- Vale, muchas gracias.

Sin embargo, en lugar de ir hacia allí, Lily se acercó a él, apoyó una mano en su hombro, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Él correspondió el beso y la cogió de la cadera. La elevó un poco para que ella pudiera enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y empezó a besar su cuello. Lily suspiró. Ese era el final de la noche que había querido. El chico la tumbó sobre una de las mesas del comedor, sin dejar de besar su cuello y subió con brusquedad su vestido. Le arrancó las medias e introdujo las manos bajo su ropa interior empezando a acariciarla con cierta rabia, arrancándole algún gemido. Volvió a besarla sin dejar de tocarla, solo se detuvo para quitarle aquella prenda que había comenzado a estorbarle. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir o hacer nada más, se desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó junto a su ropa interior, se colocó un condón y entró en ella.

\- Podrías haberme avisado. – Murmuró la pelirroja, quejándose levemente mientras él comenzaba a moverse.

\- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar por mis instintos y me pedían hacer esto cuanto antes.

Volvió a besarla y, sin dejar de embestir, deslizó las manos sobre su ropa y le quitó el vestido, dejándola prácticamente desnuda. Posó sus manos en sus pechos y los apretó mientras ella le mordía el labio. Cada vez iba más rápido y no tardó en llegar a la cima. Se dejó ir con un gemido y se apoyó en el cuerpo de la chica, que elevó ambas cejas y frunció los labios, bastante decepcionada. Él salió de su interior y empezó a vestirse y ella se sentó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- ¿No hemos terminado?

\- Lo habrás hecho tú. – Negó con la cabeza. Señaló su bajo vientre y frunció el ceño – ¿No vas a terminar esto?

\- Bueno, muñeca, si quieres tenerme entre tus piernas tendrás que darme algo a cambio. – Se miró la entrepierna y después desvió la mirada hacia los labios de ella, dejando poco lugar a dudas de lo que quería.

\- ¿Disculpa? Me has dejado a medias.

\- No es mi culpa que tú seas una estrecha y no hayas llegado.

Lo miró boquiabierta y le dejó una mirada furiosa. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? Menudo gilipollas, al final había resultado que James tenía razón.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Puedo terminar esto yo solita, no te necesito, soy capaz de llegar más rápido y mucho mejor por mi propia cuenta. – Se puso de pie, recogió sus prendas y se vistió rápidamente. Hizo una pequeña bola con las medias y estuvo tentada a tirársela, pero en el último momento decidió que no quería que él tuviera ni siquiera eso de ella. – ¡Hasta nunca!

\- Cuando quieras repetimos. – Le dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Se giró, le enseñó el dedo de en medio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio. Desde luego tenía un radar para los imbéciles y, por culpa de eso, ahora tenía un asunto que resolver.

* * *

James llegó a su dormitorio y encendió la luz. Estaba agotado después de aquella noche de fiesta y todavía seguía en shock debido a la conversación que había tenido con Lily. Ojalá pudiera olvidarla, pero las palabras de la chica no paraban de repetirse en su mente. Albus y él tendrían que hablar con ella, si bien no para echarle la bronca como había pensado al principio, al menos para comprobar que sabía realmente lo que hacía y tomaba las precauciones necesarias. Negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en la cama. Por culpa de aquellos comentarios no había podido disfrutar completamente de la fiesta. Además, no había encontrado ninguna chica que le gustara lo suficiente y no había tenido ganas de tontear con ninguna para pasar el rato. En un momento determinado incluso echó de menos a Lizzy. Rose le había dicho que se había quedado durmiendo porque al día siguiente tenía la prueba del grupo de teatro y quería que le dieran el papel protagonista. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquello era tan típico de ella. Era una mandona insoportable que quería controlar todos los aspectos de su vida, jamás aceptaría un papel menor que el principal. No sabía que obra representaba su grupo concretamente – había varios en la facultad y, la verdad, no sabía en cual estaba ella –, pero esperaba que llevara poca ropa. Necesitaba nuevas imágenes en las que pensar en sus momentos de intimidad, aunque las de la chica en bikini y shorts en su primera fiesta de la espuma siempre serían sus favoritas. Se levantó a regañadientes y se quitó la ropa, que dejó sobre la silla del escritorio de forma despreocupada. Ya la colgaría cuando se levantara, ahora necesitaba descansar un poco. Miró su escritorio y suspiró al ver el guión de la prueba que tenía en unas horas. Necesitaba aprobar esos últimos créditos de optatividad como fuera, estaba ya en su último curso y, después de haber cambiado de carrera y haber "perdido" un año, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo. Por ese motivo había decidido apuntarse a un grupo de teatro. No le quitaría mucho tiempo, sabía que no le darían un papel relevante (quizás ni siquiera uno de figurante, probablemente solo tendría que pintar un par de decorados) y podía sacar hueco entre las clases y los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, al inscribirse le habían dado el guión y le habían pedido que eligiera un personaje. Él había decidido intentar conseguir el papel protagonista, el de Stanley. Las cosas o se hacían bien o no se hacían y él siempre aspiraba a ser el mejor. Lo cogió y, mientras bostezaba, empezó a pasar páginas.

\- No me van a dar el papel ni de coña…

Lo soltó y, sin molestarse en ponerse nada encima de los calzoncillos, se dejó caer sobre la cama. En unas horas sonaría su despertador y él tendría que ir a aquella prueba con los actores que interpretarían _Un tranvía llamado deseo._


	8. Chapter 8

\- Elizabeth Collins.

Lizzy tomó una bocanada de aire, agarró su guión con fuerza y subió al escenario.

\- Cuando quieras puedes comenzar.

\- De acuerdo.

Hizo un gesto a su compañero y este empezó a leer el papel. Ella recitó sus líneas prácticamente de memoria e intentó interpretar al personaje lo mejor posible al mismo tiempo. Cuando terminó, y muy contenta con su actuación, volvió a su sitio y esperó junto a las otras tres chicas que habían hecho la prueba para el mismo papel y ahora esperaban el veredicto. Aunque antes de conocerlo tenían que terminar las pruebas al completo.

\- Muy bien, ahora es el turno de aquellos que vayan a interpretar a Stanley. – Dijo el director de la obra. Miró a las chicas y le hizo un gesto a la morena. – Lizzy, ¿lees tú?

\- Claro. – La chica sonrió y volvió a salir al escenario. Aquello era buena señal, seguro que iban a darle el papel a ella y querían ver con qué chico tenía más química en escena.

\- Bien, iré llamándoos uno por uno, subiréis y recitaréis la parte que os pedimos que os prepararais.

Dicho esto, empezó a nombrar a los candidatos que recitaron su papel con Lizzy. La chica conocía únicamente a uno de ellos, ya habían trabajado juntos otros años y, siendo sinceros, esperaba que le dieran el papel a él. Sabía que lo harían bien.

\- Muy bien y ya solo nos queda un candidato….

La puerta se abrió, de repente, y James entró corriendo al teatro, sin quitarse siquiera las gafas de sol.

\- ¿Llego muy tarde? – Preguntó, frenando bruscamente junto al escenario.

\- Justo iba a llamarte. – El director sonrió. – Sube al escenario.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – El grito de Lizzy hizo que todo el mundo se volviera a mirarla. James, al verla, suspiró. Ya era mala suerte que ese fuera su grupo de teatro. – No, no, no, no. No. No. No, no, no, no, no. No. No. De ninguna manera. No.

\- ¿Ya has terminado? – Le preguntó el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Créditos de optatividad.

\- ¡¿En mi grupo de teatro?! – Se bajó del escenario de un salto y apoyó un dedo en tu pecho. – Te lo prohíbo, vete. Este es mi santuario, bastante hago aguantándote ya en Literatura y por el campus. No voy a permitir que me estropees esto.

\- Si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí no me habría apuntado, ¿te crees que yo tengo ganas de verte más de lo necesario? – Replicó él. – Ya no puedo hacer nada.

\- Búscate otra cosa con la que completar esos créditos.

\- No puedo, ya está todo lleno y las cosas que tienen plazas no me interesan.

\- Esto es increíble… - Lo vio llevarse una mano a la cabeza y negó. – Y encima te presentas a las pruebas con resaca. ¿Te parece normal? ¡Yo no salí anoche para estar despejada y tú te presentas así!

\- Perdona, no es mi culpa que no sepas divertirte. Amargada.

\- Capullo.

\- ¿Ya empezamos con los insultos fáciles?

\- Has empezado tú y yo también sé jugar a eso. – Lizzy bufó sin poder evitarlo. – Me frustras.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo.

Siguieron discutiendo bajo la atenta mirada del resto del grupo, que no sabía si debía o no intervenir. El director se acercó a su ayudante y los señaló con la cabeza.

\- Lo quiero a él como Stanley.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido. – ¿Te has vuelto loco? No ha actuado en su vida, no creo que sepa hacerlo.

\- Me da igual, no pienso desaprovechar toda esa química y tensión sexual. Tenía claro que Lizzy iba a ser Blanche y ya nos las apañaremos con él, le enseñaremos a ser un actor. Estas cosas no pasan muy a menudo.

\- Menuda locura…

\- ¡Está bien chicos, ya basta! – Exclamó finalmente. – Los papeles son vuestros.

\- ¿Disculpa? – La morena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza o qué mierda te pasa? ¡Ni siquiera ha hecho la prueba!

\- No me hace falta la prueba, todos aquí podemos ver la tensión sexual que hay entre vosotros y justo eso es lo que necesitamos para la obra. – Contestó, sonriendo.

\- Yo no tengo tensión sexual con este, ya le gustaría a él.

\- Perdona, bonita, pero todos sabemos que te encantaría meterte en mi cama. – Replicó con chulería, cruzándose de brazos. De repente, entendió las palabras del chico y abrió mucho los ojos. – Espera, ¿acabas de decir que soy el prota?

\- ¿Ves? Pero si es que es imbécil, mira el rato que ha tardado en entender lo que decías. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – Busca a otro, él lo fastidiará todo. Va a romperme mi pequeño espacio de paz. Va a acabar con mi salud mental.

\- Lizzy, Blanche acaba por volverse loca, quizás esto te venga bien para la actuación. – El director se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – ¡La sesión ha terminado! Esta tarde os enviaré por correo la lista definitiva de actores.

\- Esto no es posible… - Murmuró, todavía sin poder creérselo. Miró a James y lo fulminó con la mirada. – Esta me la pagarás.

* * *

Rose estaba tumbada en la cama de su dormitorio, con la mirada fija en el techo y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. No debería haber bebido tanto la noche anterior. A su lado, durmiendo, estaba Scorpius. Aquella mañana se habían obligado el uno al otro a ir a la facultad – menos mal que ella siempre tenía un par de vaqueros y algunas camisetas en el armario del chico por si acaso dormía en el apartamento – y, nada más terminar la clase que compartían, habían decidido ir a la hermandad de ella para echarse una pequeña siesta antes de comer. Pero la pelirroja no había logrado conciliar el sueño por mucho que lo había intentado.

Y menos que iba a lograrlo. De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, chocando contra la pared, y Lizzy entró al dormitorio echa una furia.

\- ¡No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado! – Gritó, lanzando su bolso de forma violenta hacia su cama.

\- Cálmate. – Le pidió, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. – Y baja la voz, despertarás a Scorpius.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó. – Tendrías que haber puesto la corbata en la puerta.

\- Eso es solo para cuando no se puede pasar porque estamos con alguien. – Contestó. Se sentó en la cama y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Solo estaba con Scorpius.

\- Lo que tú digas. – La morena a duras penas consiguió contener la risa. Era consciente de que cualquier día entraría en el cuarto y se encontraría algo que, definitivamente, no quería ver.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿No te han dado el papel que querías? – Le preguntó finalmente, cambiando de tema.

\- No, sí que me lo han dado. – Lizzy suspiró y se sentó en su cama. – El problema es el otro protagonista.

\- ¿Te cae mal?

\- Es James.

\- ¿Qué James? – Enarcó ambas cejas, incrédula. No podía tratarse de su primo, ¿qué hacía él en un grupo de teatro?

\- ¿Quién va a ser? El orangután, tu primo. – Se mordió el labio. – Se inscribió porque necesitaba créditos de optatividad y nos hemos puesto a discutir delante de todo el mundo. Al director le ha gustado tanta la supuesta tensión sexual que tenemos que le ha dado el papel de Stanley y me ha dicho que me aguante.

\- Qué fuerte. – Rose empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Era evidente que entre los dos había cierta química cuando discutían pero de ahí a protagonizar una obra…

\- No te rías.

\- Es que es demasiado bueno.

Siguió riendo sin parar mientras su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada. Scorpius se removió en la cama al escuchar la risa de Rose y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

\- Uy, perdona, Scorp, no quería despertarte. – Contestó, tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?

\- Se ríe de mis desgracias. – Intervino Lizzy. – James es el otro protagonista de la obra.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Se apoyó en los codos y la miró sorprendido. – Este año sí que no nos perdemos el estreno.

\- Ni en broma, quizás acaben lanzándose cosas el uno al otro.

\- ¡Qué divertido! – La morena bufó y se levantó. – Me voy a comer. ¿Bajas ahora?

\- No, iremos a comer algo por ahí, ¿te apetece? – Miró al rubio que asintió. – Te veré más tarde.

\- Pasadlo bien, chicos.

La chica salió del dormitorio, todavía maldiciendo su mala suerte, y el chico se levantó de la cama. Le tendió ambas manos a la pelirroja que las aceptó y se puso de pie, aunque con el impulso acabó muy cerca de él. Quizás demasiado. Rose apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió mientras él apoyaba las manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Te apetece comida thai o sushi? – Le preguntó, sin separarse de él.

\- Aunque me apetece un poco de sashimi, me muero por unos tallarines de pollo. – Contestó, sonriendo de medio lado y empezando a recortar aquella corta distancia.

Cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro y ninguno se apartaba, era como si sus cuerpos fueran imanes que se atraían y buscaban. La pelirroja se puso de puntillas sin ser apenas consciente de ello y apoyó la mano que tenía libre en su otro hombro. Ambos cerraron los ojos pero, cuando sus labios iban a encontrarse finalmente, la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse y ellos giraron la cabeza hacia la entrada de forma brusca.

\- Lo siento. – Lizzy los miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. – Me he dejado el móvil. ¿Puedo…?

\- Claro, claro. – Contestó Rose, rápidamente. – ¿Por qué no ibas a poder?

La morena entró de forma apresurada a la habitación, sacó su teléfono del bolso y salió del dormitorio, murmurando por lo bajo que la otra tenía que aprender a poner la maldita corbata en el pomo. Cerró al salir y ellos se miraron el uno al otro. Todavía estaban abrazados, pero ahora había un poco más de distancia entre ellos. Se miraron con el ceño fruncido, sin entender muy bien qué había estado a punto de pasar.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – Le preguntó finalmente ella.

\- Sí, claro que sí. – Scorpius asintió. – Me muero de hambre.

* * *

\- No, hay demasiada luz…

\- Lily es la hora de comer, tienes que levantarte. – Alice se acercó a la cama de su compañera de cuarto, tras apartar la cortina, y se cruzó de brazos. – Vamos.

\- No quiero. – Protestó, cubriéndose la cabeza con la sábana. – Vete tú, ya me compraré algo más tarde.

\- Eres un desastre. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿A qué hora volviste?

\- Estaba amaneciendo. – Contestó.

\- ¿Tanto duró la fiesta?

\- No, es que me entretuve abajo.

\- ¿A esas horas? – Frunció el ceño. – ¿Con…? ¡Oh!

\- Fue un desastre. – Dijo, apartando la sábana, y miró a la chica con los ojos entreabiertos. – No sé por qué lo hice.

\- ¿Pero os liasteis?

\- Algo así. – Sonrió de medio lado y la otra abrió mucho los ojos, por lo que lanzó una carcajada. – Eres tan inocente que resultas adorable, ya entiendo porque mi hermano está loquito por ti.

\- Albus no está loquito por mí. – Contestó apresuradamente, apartando la mirada y notando sus mejillas arder.

\- Claro, por eso anoche no se alejó ni dos milímetros de ti. – Lily lanzó una carcajada y se sentó. – ¿Te trajo él a la residencia?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y no intentó nada?

\- No. Bueno…

\- ¿Bueno qué? ¡Cuenta! – Insistió. – Yo te he contado lo que ha pasado con el chico de recepción.

\- No, solo me has insinuado algo.

\- Vale. Pues me lo monté con él sobre una de las mesas del comedor, pero fue un polvo completamente decepcionante que solo sirvió para dejarme con el calentón y él es solo un cerdo que me la metió y se fue en cuanto se corrió sin pensar en mí ni un instante.

\- Ala, ala, ala. – La castaña puso cara de horror y la otra rió. – ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bruta y gráfica?

\- Me has pedido detalles y te los he dado.

\- ¡Pero no tantos! – Se quejó. – Además, ¿en el comedor? Comemos ahí, eso no puede ser higiénico.

\- En ese momento no estaba pensando con la cabeza, Alice. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Venga, te toca.

\- Me invitó a dormir en su apartamento. – Carraspeó ligeramente. – En su cama.

\- ¿Tan directamente? – Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

\- A ver, no me hizo ninguna proposición indecente, solo me dijo que podíamos tomarnos la última allí y luego que podía dormir con él.

\- Ya, claro, porque eso no es ninguna proposición indecente. – Negó con la cabeza. – Qué directo es.

\- Dijo la que se lo montó con el recepcionista en el comedor. – Alice lanzó una carcajada. – Será genético.

\- Probablemente. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto y volvió al tema que le interesaba. – ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

\- Que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para irme a dormir con él. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y ahora, vamos, levántate o nos quedaremos sin comer por tu culpa.

* * *

N/A: Sí, hasta yo he odiado a Lizzy cuando ha entrado en la habitación jajaja Qué poquito ha faltado, a ver cómo sigue la cosa ;)

Y a ver qué pasa con James, Lizzy y la obra... No digo nada ;)

Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leerme ^^

María :)


	9. Chapter 9

Las primeras semanas del curso pasaron y pronto llegó lo que los miembros de las hermandades del campus esperaban: las jornadas de bienvenida. Estas jornadas, que duraban un mes, tenían varias partes. En primer lugar, cada hermandad debía montar un stand en la avenida principal del campus con fotos e información sobre los miembros, las actividades y la vida en la casa para que los de primer año pudieran anotarse en las que les interesaban (debían dejar sus datos y rellenar unos formularios). Las tres semanas siguientes se realizaba el proceso de selección y, además, había una gran competición entre todas las hermandades. Finalmente, el último día de competición, se entregaban los premios, se avisaba a los candidatos de que habían superado la primera fase y se celebraba la fiesta de apertura oficial.

\- Joder, Lizzy, ayúdame un poco. – Le pidió Rose a su amiga mientras bajaba una caja enorme por las escaleras de la casa.

\- Estoy ocupada. – Replicó la otra sin dejar de mirar las fotos. – Han sacado un número horrible de fotos y no se pueden hacer buenas combinaciones.

\- Pues quita alguna, pero ven o esto se me cae.

\- No puedo, hay una de cada actividad y no puedo suprimir ninguna. – Suspiró. – Va a quedar mal por algún lado, aunque quizás si escondiera un poco una…

\- ¡Lizzy! – Exclamó. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando elegían a alguien con un pequeño trastorno obsesivo compulsivo con los números pares y las construcciones simétricas para colocar las fotos del stand.

\- Joder, pesada, ya voy.

La morena se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Cogió la caja por un lado y ayudó a la chica a bajarla.

\- Listo. No era para tanto.

\- ¿Qué no…? – Rose la fulminó con la mirada y tuvo que morderse la lengua. – Mejor me callo porque si no voy a tener que buscarme una nueva compañera de habitación.

\- Qué carácter, chica. – Lizzy lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Vamos fuera con las demás?

Rose asintió y ambas salieron con aquella última caja. La subieron al coche de una de sus compañeras, entre risas, mientras comentaban emocionadas que ese año iban a ganar la competición sí o sí e iban a quedarse con las mejores novatas del campus.

Cuando el coche se marchó – con algunas de las alumnas más veteranas –, las demás lo siguieron hasta la avenida principal. Muchas hermandades ya habían comenzado a preparar sus stands y ellas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el suyo para no quedarse atrás. A un lado estaban los de las hermandades femeninas y, al otro, las masculinas. Rose saludó a James con la mano al ver que estaba justo en frente y Lizzy lo fulminó con la mirada, recordando el último ensayo de teatro. Estaba siendo un desastre (según ella, al menos), pero todos los demás creían que aquello era extremadamente divertido.

\- Tenemos que machacarlo. – Murmuró. – Tengo que hacerle pagar lo del grupo de teatro.

\- Tranquila. – Una de sus compañeras le guiñó un ojo al escucharla. – Este año es nuestro año.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba todo listo y los primeros curiosos comenzaron a pasarse por allí, incluidas una decidida Lily y una dubitativa Alice.

\- ¿De verdad crees que esto es buena idea? – Le preguntó la castaña.

\- Que sí. – Insistió la pelirroja. – Mi prima dice que la vida de las hermandades es genial, además, así iremos a más fiestas, conoceremos a más chicos… - Le guiñó un ojo y ambas empezaron a reír, aunque pararon al ver el stand de las Delta Gamma. – Mira, ahí está Lizzy, vamos a hablar con ella.

Se dirigieron hacia allí rápidamente y ella, al verlas, les dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza al lado y una camiseta con las siglas de la hermandad.

\- Hola, chicas, ¿venís a informaros?

\- Sí, cuéntanos.

\- Pues, no sé, qué queréis saber.

\- ¿Qué nos cuentas?

\- Lo que queráis saber.

\- No se te da muy bien lo de vender, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Lily, riendo.

\- En absoluto, pero por suerte aún no ha pasado mucha gente por aquí y pronto me relevan. – La morena sonrió. – No, pero en serio, preguntadme lo que queráis.

\- ¿Proceso de selección?

\- Eso es secreto, Lily.

\- Tenía que intentarlo. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Pues coméntanos un poco sobre cómo es la vida en la hermandad.

\- Es genial, es como una pequeña familia y, bueno, vosotras no vivís muy lejos y podéis ver a vuestras familias e incluso a vuestros amigos más a menudo, pero yo que estoy en el otro lado del país es algo que agradezco. – Respondió. - Hacemos muchas actividades, como podéis ver en las fotos, tenemos nuestro propio servicio de comedor y vivimos en la casa. Hacemos noches temáticas, alguna fiesta de vez en cuando… Aquí os dejo un folleto, por si queréis echarle un ojo antes de tomar una decisión.

\- Gracias. – Alice lo cogió y lo miró por encima con curiosidad. – Parece que no está mal del todo, aunque no sé si eso es realmente lo que quiero.

\- Yo también dudé bastante antes de apuntarme, pero al final no me arrepiento, es genial.

\- Pues yo no necesito mirarlo, dime dónde tengo que apuntarme.

\- ¡Lily, no! – Las tres se giraron para mirar a James que los miraba desde el otro lado de la avenida con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Déjala tranquila, James! – Replicó Lizzy. – Tu hermana sabe lo que se hace.

\- Ni se te ocurra pagar con ella en la admisión cualquier cosa que yo haya hecho, ¿eh?

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por quien eres. – Negó con la cabeza. – Lily, no te apuntes, eres demasiado pequeña.

\- Tú tenías mi edad cuando te apuntaste.

\- Bueno, sí, pero… - No terminó la frase al recordar la conversación que habían tenido Albus y él con ella y tras la que habían tenido que reconocer que ya no era una niña. – Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado. Y si esta se pasa un pelo contigo, avísame.

\- Me muero del miedo.

\- Deberías. – Salió de detrás del stand y se acercó hacia ella, que lo imitó y se acercó al centro de la avenida. – ¿Sabes que este año os vamos a dar tal paliza que acabaréis llorando, verdad?

\- Sigue soñando, James. – Lo miró de forma desafiante. – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que os ganamos.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Si gano, tienes que admitir públicamente que quieres acostarte conmigo o, si quieres, puedes acostarte conmigo, eso ya como veas.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños. – Puso los ojos en blanco y él estalló en carcajadas al igual que las otras dos chicas. Sabía que iba a reaccionar así. – ¿Por qué todo contigo tiene que girar en torno a una cama, James?

\- Porque estás loquita por mí y deberías admitirlo de una vez. – Dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo.

\- Cerdo salido. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. – No sé ni para qué me he acercado a hablar contigo.

\- Porque soy irresistible y, por cierto, déjame decirte que cada día tienes menos sentido del humor.

\- Hagamos lo siguiente. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. – Si yo gano, dejas el papel de Stanley.

\- ¿Y si gano yo?

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- De acuerdo. – Sonrió de medio lado y Lizzy se arrepintió. – Si gano, tendrás que venir a la fiesta de apertura conmigo.

\- ¿Como tu pareja? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, exacto.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, James?

\- Me la estoy ganando, Elizabeth. – Le tendió la mano y enarcó ambas cejas. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato?

\- Trato.

* * *

\- Hola, chicos.

Albus saludó al entrar al apartamento y ver a su mejor amigo y a su prima abrazados en el sofá viendo la tele, con un bol de palomitas entre ambos.

\- Hola, Al. – Saludó Rose, incorporándose un poco mientras el rubio paraba la película. – ¿Te unes? Estamos viendo _El silencio de los corderos_ , ¿te puedes creer que Scorpius no la había visto nunca?

\- Y hemos pedido pizza, debe estar al llegar, pero no creo que haya suficiente para ti.

\- Ya me prepararé algo. – El pelinegro frunció el ceño. – Y no, no me gustan este tipo de películas.

\- Ya, ni a mí, pero es un clásico, hay que verla. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Además, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, todavía me queda un rato para ir con las chicas de la hermandad.

\- Cierto, ¿cómo va la cosa?

\- Bien, Lily y Alice se han apuntado esta mañana.

\- ¿En serio? – Enarcó ambas cejas. – ¿Crees que entrarán?

\- Todavía no puedo saberlo, además, es confidencial. – Contestó, echándose de nuevo hacia atrás y acurrucándose con Scorpius. – Te enterarás a su debido momento.

\- Aburrida.

\- ¿Podrías decirle, por cierto, que hasta el día de la apertura oficial no puedo hablar con ella fuera de las actividades programadas?

\- ¿Por qué? – Scorpius frunció el ceño. – Es tu prima pequeña.

\- Ya, pero son las normas, no podemos tener contacto con las nuevas para que no se nos acuse luego de favoritismo y esas cosas.

\- Ya, claro, porque que sea tu prima no va a darle puntos extras. – El chico puso los ojos en blanco y ella le pegó en el hombro. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelea, Rosie?

\- Tengo que defender mi honor. – Replicó, dándole ahora en el pecho.

\- Ahora verás.

Scorpius la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Rose se retorció en el sofá, tratando de controlar la risa y, al mismo tiempo, apartarse de él. El chico la agarró con más fuerza y se apoyó sobre ella, que empezó a patalear y tiró todas las palomitas al suelo. Albus negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Leo salió entonces de su dormitorio y, al verlo, fue hacia allí también.

\- Por fin llegas. – Dijo, haciéndose oír por encima de la risa de la pelirroja. – Te lo juro, están insoportables. A ver si echan un polvo de una vez y acaban con toda esa tensión.

\- Tampoco hace falta.

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese problema con la virginidad y la castidad de las chicas de tu familia? Rose no es virgen, te recuerdo.

\- Oye, que yo soy el primero que quiere que ella salga con chicos y se divierta pero, ¿sabes los quebraderos de cabeza que podrían darme estos dos si empezaran a salir? – Negó con la cabeza. – Sería una locura.

\- Bueno, solo el tiempo dirá porque, conociéndolos, son capaces de seguir en la _friendzone_ hasta que se mueran. – Leo puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Qué vas a comer?

\- No sé, me prepararé un poco de pollo con arroz o algo así. – Dijo. – ¿Por qué? ¿Te da pereza cocinar?

\- Bastante y, además, tengo ganas de escapar del nidito de amor que se han montado estos en el salón.

\- Pues no cuentes conmigo, estoy reventado así que voy a comer algo rápido y luego me voy a echar una siesta.

\- No es mal plan, pero prefiero salir. – El moreno negó con la cabeza y sacó su móvil. – Ya tiraré de contactos.

\- Pásalo bien. – Lo despidió mientras salía de la habitación.

Leo salió del piso y abrió WhatsApp. Pasó la lista de contactos de forma distraída hasta que llegó a cierta pelirroja. Dudó unos instantes pero, finalmente, decidió hablarle. Total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Que le dijera que no? Pues entonces a otra cosa y punto, tampoco perdería tanto.

 ** _Leo_** _: ¿Tienes planes para comer, pelirroja?_

 ** _Lily_** _: ¿Leo? ¿Cuándo te he dado mi número?_

 ** _Leo_** _: En la fiesta, ¿no te acuerdas?_

 _¿Tan mal ibas?_

 _No te recuerdo borracha…_

 ** _Lily_** _: No lo estaba, pero prefiero olvidar lo que pasó esa noche…_

 _No terminó muy bien que digamos._

 ** _Leo_** _: Debiste quedarte conmigo, soy todo un encanto._

 ** _Lily_** _: Definitivamente jajajaja_

 _En fin, no hablemos de eso._

 _No tengo planes, ¿por?_

 ** _Leo_** _: Tu prima y Scorpius están acaramelados en el salón y tu hermano pasa de mí._

 _¿Vamos a comer a algún sitio?_

 ** _Lily_** _: Claro, ¿por qué no?_

 _¿Dónde nos vemos?_

Leo sonrió y le escribió que estaría en la puerta de su residencia en diez minutos. Esperaba que aquel día las cosas fueran bien con la chica.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Le preguntó Alice al ver a Lily retocándose el maquillaje en el espejo. – ¿Has quedado con alguien o te arreglas tanto para bajar al comedor?

\- Me ha mandado un mensaje Leo y vamos a ir a comer juntos.

\- Oh. – La castaña enarcó una ceja y la otra sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Nuevo objetivo?

\- Quizás, no lo sé. Es majo y está bastante bueno. – Respondió. – De todas formas, solo vamos a almorzar, ya veremos qué pasa después. ¿Tú vas a estar aquí esta tarde?

\- Creo que voy a ir a la biblioteca.

\- Mejor. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Te dejaré una nota en la puerta si no puedes pasar.

Alice se mordió el labio, pero no añadió nada. Menuda era su compañera de habitación, solo esperaba no encontrarse en aquella situación muchas veces. Lily terminó de arreglarse y salió, ignorando de forma deliberada la mirada que el chico de recepción – con el que no había vuelto a hablar desde lo que pasó – le dedicó. Esperaba pasarlo bien aquella tarde.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¡Chicas, ya han anunciado la primera prueba!

Todas – que estaban esperando en el salón ya que sabían que a medianoche alguien del comité organizador pegaría la primera tarjeta en la puerta de la casa – se pusieron en pie de un salto y se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor en qué consistía.

\- Estimadas Delta Gamma. Como cada año queremos daros la bienvenida a la competición entre hermandades y desearos la mejor de las suertes. Durante las próximas tres semanas os enfrentaréis al resto de hermandades en cinco pruebas distintas que medirán vuestro ingenio, agilidad y creatividad. La primera prueba consiste…

* * *

\- … en una actuación a cappella. – James dejó de leer y miró a sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Preguntó uno de ellos. – Si es una broma, no tiene ni puta gracia, James.

\- Ojalá fuera una broma. – El pelinegro negó con la cabeza antes de seguir leyendo. – Tenéis hasta el miércoles para preparar una actuación de tres minutos en la que deben participar, al menos, cinco miembros de la hermandad. Mucha suerte.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda es esa?

\- Pues la prueba que nos ha tocado hacer.

\- Y no nos queda más remedio que hacerlo bien. No podemos permitirnos perder, me juego mucho más que un trofeo este año. – James suspiró. – Venga, vamos, ¿quién sabe cantar?

* * *

\- Lizzy, ¿lo organizas tú? – Le preguntó una de sus compañeras. – Has hecho teatro normal y musical.

\- Sí, seguro que se te ocurre algo mejor que a las demás. – Añadió otra.

\- Sí, claro, yo me encargo. – La morena asintió lentamente. – Necesito a cuatro chicas que sepan más o menos entonar, si podemos ser algunas más mejor aún. ¿Habéis visto _Dando la nota_ , la peli esa de Anna Kendrick?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Pues tenemos que hacer algo como su actuación final. – Sonrió. – Vamos a ganar sí o sí, me estoy jugando mucho en esta competición.

* * *

Las hermandades comenzaron así a preparar la primera prueba mientras que los chicos de primero que habían solicitado plaza comenzaban a recibir noticias.

\- ¡Lily, despierta! – Alice comenzó a zarandearla y la pelirroja bufó.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó, girándose hacia el lado contrario y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

\- Las seis y media, pero…

\- ¡¿Las seis y media?! – Se incorporó y la fulminó con la mirada. A su compañera de cuarto le gustaba demasiado madrugar. – Más te vale decirme que el edificio está ardiendo o ha muerto alguien porque, si no, no entiendo por qué me estás despertando a estas horas intempestivas…

\- Han pasado dos notas por debajo de la puerta durante la noche. – Dijo, interrumpiéndola. – Tienen el símbolo de las Delta Gamma.

\- ¿Ya nos han contestado? – Lily se incorporó en la cama y la otra se sentó a su lado.

\- Sí. – Alice le tendió su sobre. – Uno lleva tu nombre y el otro el mío, pero no he querido abrirlo hasta que te despertaras.

\- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta las ocho?

\- No, lo siento. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me moría de curiosidad.

\- Está bien. – Miró aquel sobre rojo con curiosidad y le dio la vuelta para poder romper el sello y abrirlo. – Bueno, vamos a ello.

Las dos sacaron las cartas y las leyeron rápidamente.

\- ¡Preseleccionada! – Exclamó la castaña, emocionada.

\- Y tú no te querías apuntar. – Lily la abrazó. – Enhorabuena, Alice. Yo también.

\- Qué guay. ¿También te han dicho que vayas hoy a la casa a almorzar?

\- Sí. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Le diré a Leo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

\- ¿Otra vez habéis vuelto a quedar? – Alice la miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona.

Lily sonrió. La semana anterior les había ido muy bien juntos y se lo habían pasado muy bien – aunque no había pasado nada más entre ellos, cosa que los sorprendió a ambos – así que habían decidido volver a verse para ver qué sucedía entre ellos.

\- Es que lo del otro día me supo a poco, ya me entiendes. – Le guiñó un ojo y la otra se sonrojó. – Aunque creo que con esto de la selección vamos a tener poco tiempo y voy a tener que posponerlo bastante.

\- Sí, eso parece. – La castaña miró de nuevo la carta y suspiró. – Según esto tenemos que asistir a un almuerzo semanal, varias meriendas y citas individuales con algunas de las chicas de la hermandad y, además, también tenemos que ir a ver todas las pruebas de la competición.

\- Supongo que quieren ver si vamos a implicaros o no.

\- Al menos nos echaremos unas risas viendo a tu hermano y a Lizzy discutiendo y a tu prima haciendo un poco el ridículo. – Dijo antes de lanzar una carcajada.

\- Estoy deseando que llegue el miércoles. – Contestó la pelirroja, uniéndose a sus risas. Aquello iba a ser, desde luego, muy divertido.

* * *

\- Espera, repítelo, creo que puedo reírme aún más.

\- Te odio, no sé por qué te lo he enseñado.

Rose se cruzó de brazos mientras Scorpius se retorcía de risa tumbado en su cama. Acababa de ensayar con él su parte de la prueba a cappella y a él le había parecido muy gracioso ver a la pelirroja haciendo aquello. Sabía que Rose odiaba cantar delante de la gente y que solo lo hacía en la ducha o cuando estaba con alguien con quien tenía mucha confianza y, mientras cantaba, había podido ver lo mucho que le fastidiaba tener que hacer aquello. Era demasiado expresiva y estaba seguro de que, durante la actuación, haría algo que conseguiría que todos se dieran cuenta. Bendita Lizzy, tendría que invitarla a un chupito la próxima vez que salieran solo por obligar a Rose a hacer aquello.

\- No sé por qué accedí a esto, sabía que te reirías de mí.

\- Oye las canciones al menos son bonitas.

Asintió y suspiró. Lizzy había decidido que cantarían un pequeño mix de canciones de Bruno Mars y había conseguido unirlas bastante bien, pero aún así estaba muerta de vergüenza y la reacción de Scorpius no la estaba ayudando precisamente. El rubio, al ver que la había cagado un poco, se levantó de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Estaré en primera fila animándome, tú solo mírame a mí, ¿vale? – Murmuró en su oído. – Estoy seguro de que os irá muy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- Vale. – Ella asintió y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. – Pero como te vea reírte…

\- No lo haré, tranquila. – Le dio un beso en la cabeza y sonrió antes de separarse de ella. – Venga, si no nos damos prisa llegarás tarde.

\- ¿Te importa si me cambio aquí? Tenemos que ir todas iguales. – Puso los ojos en blanco y él volvió a reír.

\- Sabes que estás en tu casa. – Contestó Scorpius. – Te espero fuera.

\- Gracias.

El chico salió al salón. Albus estaba tumbado y fingía leer sus apuntes mientras esperaba a los demás y Leo veía un partido de fútbol europeo. Al verlo, ambos lo miraron y enarcaron una ceja, preguntándole sin palabras que cuánto les quedaba.

\- Rose está cambiándose, en seguida podremos irnos.

\- Esto va a ser tan divertido. – El mediano de los Potter sonrió. – Entre mi hermano y mi prima…

\- No te rías de ella, está muy nerviosa, Al.

\- Scorpius, quiero a Rose más que nada, no me des lecciones sobre cómo tratarla. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, mi deber como primo es meterme con ella. Viene en el código.

\- Te lo estás inventando. – Respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Claro que no. – Siguió diciendo él con convicción. – Búscalo en internet.

\- No le hagas caso, te está mintiendo, es algo que se inventó de pequeños para poder molestarme. – Intervino Rose, que acababa de salir del cuarto vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta blanca de tirantes en la que habían dibujado las letras de la hermandad. – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Cuando tú quieras.

* * *

\- ¡Por fin llegas! – Lizzy se acercó rápidamente a Rose. Al ver que no llegaba, se había puesto en lo peor y había comenzado a creer que las había dejado tiradas. – Esto está a punto de empezar, acaban de darme la lista y somos las segundas en actuar.

\- ¿Y mi hermano? – Preguntó Albus.

\- Los últimos. – Contestó.

\- Supongo que quieren que estemos cerca cuando anuncien el ganador. No querrán que tengamos que bajar y volver a subir al escenario. – Dijo, de repente, una voz a su espalda. Lizzy se volvió y negó con la cabeza al ver a James mirándola con expresión chulesca. – ¿Lista para perder, Lizzy?

\- Ya te gustaría. Os vamos a dar una paliza.

\- ¿Cantando Bruno Mars? – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Está demasiado trillado.

\- A saber qué vais a hacer vosotros.

\- Es una sorpresa aunque puedo adelantarte que voy a dedicarte la primera parte de nuestra actuación.

\- Oh, qué honor. – Replicó ella, con ironía.

\- Estoy seguro de que te encantará. – Se acercó a ella para poder susurrar en su oído y que nadie más escuchara el resto. – Y si te gusta demasiado, solo tienes que buscarme y terminamos esto en mi dormitorio.

\- Espera sentado. – Murmuró ella tras tragar saliva con cierta dificultad. La había puesto un poco nerviosa y se le había acelerado el corazón, pero tenía que disimular.

\- O tumbado si quieres. – Se separó de ella con una sonrisa burlona. – Suerte, vais a necesitarla.

Se marchó justo cuando los representantes de las hermandades subía al escenario y mandaba callar a los presentes.

\- ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la primera prueba de la competición entre hermandades del curso 2015-16! – Exclamó el chico. – Gracias a todos por venir: miembros de las hermandades, aspirantes y curiosos en general. ¡Vamos a conseguir que la competición de este año sea la mejor de toda la historia!

\- Y ahora vamos con la primera prueba. – La chica tomó el relevo. – Cada hermandad tendrá que hacer una pequeña actuación de canto a cappella. El primer clasificado se llevará 10 puntos y el segundo 5, como siempre. ¡Muchísima suerte a todos y que comience el espectáculo!

El primer grupo subió al escenario y actuó mientras las Delta Gamma se preparaban, nerviosas. Lizzy tomó aire un par de veces y agarró el brazo de Rose hasta que llegó su turno. Se subieron al escenario y comenzaron con la primera canción _Just the way you are_. Mientras las demás hacían la base, ella comenzó a cantar y, poco a poco, se fueron uniendo las demás hasta llegar al estribillo. No pudo evitar mirar a James de reojo y sonrió levemente al ver cómo la miraba. Parecía francamente impresionado y la miraba sin ningún ápice de maldad. Cuando se estaba acercando al final del estribillo dejó de cantar para poder hacer el cambio y, mientras el resto terminaba, ella comenzó con la siguiente canción _Marry you._ Cuando terminaron, el resto también se fue uniendo y, mientras unas volvían a hacer el ritmo, otras cantaban la siguiente estrofa hasta volver al estribillo. Fueron callando una tras otra hasta terminar y entonces Lizzy volvió a entonar la primera canción.

\- _When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing just the way you are._ – Tomó aire y, sin querer, miró de reojo a James, que seguía mirándola con la misma expresión en su rostro. – _And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while 'cause you're amazing just the way you are._

La sala se llenó de aplausos y ellas saludaron al público. El mayor de los Potter enarcó una ceja e hizo un gesto de aprobación mientras comenzaba a aplaudir. Había visto a Lizzy en los musicales y ya sabía que cantaba bien, pero aquel día se había lucido más que nunca. Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes y sonrieron. La morena escuchó cómo Scorpius felicitaba a Rose y le aseguraba que había sido la mejor actuación del mundo y cómo Albus, Leo, Lily y Alice lo corroboraban y felicitaban también al resto de chicas. Pero ella no les prestó atención. "Voy a ganar", dijo con sus labios, pero sin pronunciar palabra. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Ya veremos, guapa".

Poco a poco fueron actuando el resto de grupos hasta que llegó el turno de los Delta Chi. James y los demás se subieron al escenario y comenzaron con la primera canción _I wanna sex you up_. Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la canción y se cruzó de brazos mientras recordaba las palabras del chico. El pelinegro empezó a cantar un solo y la miró fijamente, dedicándole la canción.

\- _So just let me hold you close to me 'cause I've been dyin' for you girl to make love to me_.

La morena negó con la cabeza y trató de no ponerse roja al notar las miradas de prácticamente todos los presentes fijas en ellas mientras él sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo de forma provocativa.

La canción siguió hasta que en uno de los tic-toc los chicos le cambiaron el ritmo y empezaron a cantar _TiK ToK_. Las canciones eran muy diferentes, pero ellos supieron hacer la transición muy bien, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas. Iba a ser una competición muy reñida. Cuando terminaron la canción, todos comenzaron a aplaudir e incluso Lizzy asintió con aprobación.

\- ¿Te ha gustado mi dedicatoria? – Le preguntó James nada más bajar del escenario de un salto.

\- No sabía que cantabas. – Dijo, ignorando su pregunta.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, pero que puedes descubrir cuando quieras. – Bajó un poco el tono de voz. – En esa categoría me incluyo a mí mismo sin ropa.

\- Eres un maldito cerdo…

\- Vas a tener que buscarte un insulto nuevo, ese ya lo has repetido demasiadas veces. – Sonrió de medio lado y ella bufó. – También puedo ayudarte con la frustración.

\- Oh, James, quien va a seguir frustrado vas a ser tú porque nunca jamás vas a tenerme en tu cama. – Lo miró con determinación y James apretó los labios, pero entonces ella se mordió levemente el labio y él supo que no estaba todo perdido, que por mucho que tratara de disimular, Lizzy sentía la misma conexión que él.

\- Ya veremos.

\- ¡Menudas actuaciones! – La voz del representante de las hermandades interrumpió su conversación. – Ha sido muy difícil elegir solo a dos grupos y, de entre estos, elegir al ganador.

\- Pero no vamos a entreteneros más. – Dijo la chica. – Los dos finalistas son las Delta Gamma y los Delta Chi. ¡Un fuerte aplauso, por favor!

Los miembros de ambas hermandades subieron rápidamente al escenario y se agarraron de las manos, expectantes. Scorpius le dedicó desde el público un gesto de ánimo a Rose, que sonrió de forma nerviosa. Después de aquel mal rato quería ganar.

\- Y el primer puesto y los diez puntos son para… ¡las Delta Gamma!

Las chicas empezaron a gritar y saltar mientras se abrazaban y él público comenzó a aplaudir. Los chicos resoplaron, resignados, pero se felicitaron unos a otros y se acercaron para estrecharles la mano.

\- Uno a cero, James. – Dijo Lizzy cuando este se acercó a saludarla.

\- Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, Lizzy. No cantes victoria todavía.

* * *

N/A: No sé si me ha quedado muy raro el principio, pero es que quería mostrar las reacciones de las dos hermandades al leer la primera prueba. Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido :)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y a partir de ahora voy a actualizar miércoles y sábado ^^

Un beso,

María :)


	11. Chapter 11

Los días fueron pasando y, con ellos, el proceso de selección y las pruebas. La segunda prueba había sido un partido de baloncesto, la siguiente una gymkana y la penúltima un concurso de preguntas y respuestas y, en aquel momento, los Delta Chi y las Delta Gamma estaban empatados. La carrera de obstáculos del último día decidiría quién era el ganador y James y Lizzy no podían estar más impacientes aunque, en ese momento, la chica no estaba pensando precisamente en la prueba.

\- ¿Están entonces todas las candidatas asignadas?

\- Sí. – La morena asintió. Estaba muy contenta con la candidata que había podido elegir porque, aparte de que le parecía una chica genial, podría tocarle bastante las narices a James.

\- Entonces que pasen cuando quieran, ya las hemos hecho esperar en la puerta bastante tiempo.

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada y, por fin, abrieron la puerta de la casa. La fiesta de bienvenida había comenzado.

* * *

Alice y Lily charlaban sentadas en un sofá. Estaban un poco nerviosas antes de llegar, pero ya se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían nada que temer. Solo era una fiesta para hablar y poder conocerse un poco mejor. Seguramente lo que ponía en la carta de que aquella fiesta podría abrirles o cerrarles las puertas de la hermandad para siempre era únicamente una exageración. O eso creyeron hasta que vieron a Rose y Lizzy acercarse a ellas con unas sonrisas que no les dieron buena espina.

\- Hola, chicas. – Saludó la pelirroja. – ¿Todo bien?

\- De momento, sí. – Contestó su prima, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Por qué?

\- Queríamos charlar un poco con vosotras.

\- A solas. – Añadió Lizzy.

\- ¿Por qué? – Alice también arrugó la frente, un poco confusa.

\- Esta fiesta es para poder conocernos mejor y, tal y como os decíamos en la carta, es determinante para vuestro ingreso. – Explicó Rose.

\- Sigo sin entenderlo. – La castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya lo entenderéis. – Lizzy señaló a Lily con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara. – Pelirroja, tú conmigo.

\- Y yo me quedo aquí contigo.

\- ¿Y por qué…?

\- Alice, ahora te lo explico, en serio. – La pelirroja mayor lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Venga, tranquila, no mordemos.

\- Está bien. – Lily se puso de pie. – ¿Dónde vamos, Lizzy?

\- A la sala de la tele, creo que había poca gente. – Dijo.

\- Bien, luego te veo, Alice.

\- Sí, búscame para volver a la resi.

Lily y Lizzy se marcharon mientras Rose se sentaba junto a la castaña, sonriendo.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido.

* * *

\- Así que sois como ¿nuestras madrinas? – Lily miró a la morena con el ceño fruncido y ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así es. Cada una ha elegido a una candidata y hoy debemos conoceros mejor para, el día de la selección definitiva, poder dar buenos argumentos a vuestro favor y que podáis entrar a la hermandad. – Explicó. – Y yo te he elegido a ti.

\- ¿Haces esto para joder a mi hermano?

\- Solo en un 85%, también me caes bien. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Creo que sería genial tenerte en la hermandad y, ya que Rose no podía cogerte, pensé que yo podría ser una buena madrina para ti.

\- Me parece bien. – La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado. – Dispara y pregunta lo que quieras, soy un libro abierto, pero a cambio tienes que contestarme una cosa.

\- Las cosas no van así.

\- Para mí sí.

\- Lily…

\- Venga, Lizzy, ¿qué te cuesta? – Insistió. – Te aseguro que es una preguntita de nada.

\- Está bien, dime. – Accedió finalmente, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a darle una lección a James?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. No se esperaba precisamente aquello. – ¿Quieres ayudarme a fastidiar a tu hermano?

\- Lizzy, James está todo el tiempo metiéndose en mi vida, necesita un buen escarmiento.

\- Genial entonces. Creo que deberíamos empezar diciéndole que yo soy tu madrina y que tu ingreso depende de mí. – Sacó su móvil y le pidió que se acercara. – Vamos a hacernos una foto y mandársela.

\- ¿Tienes su número? – Le preguntó Lily, extrañada.

\- Claro. – La morena se encogió de hombros mientras activaba la cámara frontal.

\- ¿Y habláis?

\- No mucho, solo para el trabajo de literatura. – Respondió. – Venga, posa, hagamos que le dé un infarto.

Las dos sonrieron para la foto y la mayor se la envió rápidamente a James, acompañada del mensaje: "¿A que no sabes quién es mi amadrinada?". La respuesta del chico no tardó en llegar y las dos estallaron en carcajadas al leerla. "ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA. INMEDIATAMENTE".

\- Me encanta lo bien que se toma que esté creciendo, ¡y parecía que ya iba aceptándolo poco a poco! – Negó con la cabeza y lanzó una carcajada. – Si hubieras visto su cara cuando se enteró de que bebía y que no era virgen…

\- Puedo imaginármela, es un estúpido y un hipócrita, ¡como si él no se hubiera acostado nunca con una chica de 18 años! – Contestó.

\- ¡Eso es justo lo que le dije yo! – Lily volvió a reír. – Me caes muy bien, Lizzy.

\- Tú a mí también.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo más el "orangután"?

\- Sí. – Abrió el mensaje y puso los ojos en blanco. – Que como te haga algo para joderle a él me arrepentiré y que me lo hará pagar todo en la carrera de obstáculos. Dice que va a ganarme personalmente, ¡como si yo compitiera!

\- ¿No lo haces?

\- Soy muy torpe. – Confesó. – Prefiero las pruebas artísticas, son las que mejor se me dan aunque, bueno, creo que no lo hice del todo mal con las preguntas y respuestas.

\- Sabías el nombre de un montón de cuadros.

\- Es que lo mío es el arte y la belleza, no el deporte y el sudor. – Sonrió. – Pero por suerte nuestro equipo es muy bueno y sé que vamos a ganar. O más les vale porque yo no pienso ir a la fiesta con James.

\- Aunque sería muy divertido veros juntos. – Comentó la pelirroja. – La verdad es que no entiendo cómo no os habéis acostado todavía.

Lizzy estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva al escuchar aquello y empezó a toser de forma descontrolada haciendo que la otra lanzara una carcajada.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – La miró horrorizada.

\- Porque la tensión sexual que hay en vosotros podría verla hasta un ciego y se percibe a millas de distancia. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Tanto miedo te da que os guste demasiado?

\- Esto puede ir en tu contra en mi evaluación.

\- Sé que no lo hará. – Lily sonrió, segura de sí misma. – Y sé que tengo razón pero, tranquila, no insistiré. Supongo que cada uno tiene sus motivos para hacer o dejar de hacer las cosas.

\- Exacto. – Asintió lentamente. Vaya que era directa la pequeña de los Potter, aquello debía ser genético.

\- ¿Podemos ir a la cocina a por algo de beber antes de seguir con esto? Podríamos decirle ahora a mi hermano que me estás obligando a hacer cosas horribles como, no sé, tirarme desnuda a una piscina delante de todo el mundo o ir a alguna hermandad masculina solo en ropa interior.

\- Eres malvada. – Lizzy sonrió. – Me encanta, sigue hablando. Tú y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche y tu hermano se va a ir a dormir con un buen dolor de estómago.

* * *

Rose y Alice charlaban animadamente sentadas en el sofá. La pelirroja ya le había preguntado sobre su familia (había descubierto que Alice tenía un hermano mayor que era de la edad de James y estudiaba en Arizona), su vida antes de llegar a la universidad, sus aspiraciones en la vida…

\- Así que ese es el principal motivo por el que decidí estudiar Magisterio. – Terminó de decir, encogiéndose de hombros. – Creo que, para mejorar la sociedad, debemos empezar desde lo más básico.

\- Es muy noble por tu parte. – Asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. La castaña le había estado contando que le gustaría trabajar como maestra en barrios marginales y poder ayudar de esta forma tanto a sus alumnos como a sus familias. Aquella chica era pura bondad y aquello le pegaba mucho.

\- No exageres. – Se sonrojó levemente y bajó la mirada. – Solo quiero ayudar a que el mundo sea un poquito mejor.

\- Sí, pero no hay muchas personas que piensen como tú por desgracia.

\- Sigues exagerando.

\- ¿Y cómo es que no sales con nadie? – Se atrevió a preguntarle entonces. – Quiero decir, eres una chica genial, no entiendo por qué los chicos no están haciendo cola en la puerta de tu cuarto para pedirte una cita.

\- Bueno, es que soy un poco… especial. – Respondió, arrugando la nariz. – No soy de las que se va con cualquiera, tiene que ser alguien especial, distinto, que provoque muchas cosas en mí, que me hagan sentir querida, pero la mayoría de los chicos solo quieren una cosa y yo me prometí hace tiempo que no perdería la virginidad con alguien que al día siguiente pasara de mí.

\- O sea que eres virgen. – Dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Sí, pero no lo digas, no creo que el estado de mi himen sea de interés general.

\- Mis labios están sellados. – Rose lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – De todas formas, creo que no deberías juzgar a todos los tíos tan duramente. Algunos no buscan solo eso, mira Scorpius, por ejemplo. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y te aseguro que jamás se ha acercado a ninguna chica con la intención de solo acostarse con ella.

\- Sí, pero eso es uno de cada mil. – Alice negó con la cabeza. – Sé que la mayoría va solo a lo que va. ¿Tú por qué no sales con nadie?

\- Por algo parecido, soy una romántica empedernida. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – No sé, tampoco me apetece demasiado salir con alguien ahora mismo.

\- Demasiadas complicaciones.

\- Lo sé. – Rose sonrió. – De todas formas, ¿sabes que mi primo…?

\- Albus solo es amable. – La cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Somos amigos y no quiero que eso cambie.

\- No he dicho nada. – Le guiñó el ojo y ambas rieron. – Alice eres justo lo que necesita la hermandad y haré todo lo posible porque entres, te lo aseguro.

\- Muchas gracias, Rose. Me gustaría mucho entrar, parece que esto es genial.

\- Lo es, ya verás. – Explicó ella, pero no pudo añadir nada más ya que su móvil empezó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de su primo y lo cogió, tras hacerle un gesto a la castaña. – ¿James? ¿Ha pasado algo? (…) ¿Qué? Espera, habla más despacio. (…) No, no te puedo contar nada del proceso de selección. (…) ¿Qué qué? ¿Desnuda? ¿En serio? (…) ¿Qué Lizzy qué? Espera, cálmate y respira. (…) No, no puedes venir. (…) Me da igual que sea tu hermana pequeña, esto es una reunión privada y nadie ajeno a la hermandad puede entrar. (…) No me creo que Lizzy haya hecho eso. (…) ¡Pues porque es mi amiga! (…) No, no es tan rencorosa, por Dios, no va a vengarse de ti a través de Lily. (…) Yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes. (…) Sí, ahora te llamo. – Colgó y suspiró. – Ven conmigo, anda, tenemos que encontrar a Lily y Lizzy antes de que a James termine de darle un infarto.

Las dos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a buscarlas por toda la planta baja. Rose le explicó rápidamente a Alice lo que el chico le había dicho, sin poder creérselo. No creía que Lizzy fuera capaz de hacerle eso a Lily solo para joder a James aunque… Negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería encontrarlas cuanto antes y salir de dudas.

\- ¡Creo que tiene que estar conteniéndose para no venir corriendo hacia aquí!

Reconocieron la voz de la pelirroja y entraron rápidamente a la cocina, donde las dos estaban sentadas sobre la encimera mirando el móvil de la morena y riendo sin parar.

\- ¿Se puedo saber qué estáis haciendo? – Les preguntó Rose. – Me ha llamado James hecho una fiera diciendo que estás obligando a Lily a hacer cosas horribles.

\- ¿Te ha llamado? – Le preguntó su prima antes de que las dos volvieran a estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Que nuestro plan está saliendo bien. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. – Qué predecible es este chico.

\- ¿Esto es en serio? – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿De verdad, chicas?

\- Se merecía un escarmiento. – Replicó Lily. – Lo sabes tan bien como nosotras.

\- Qué fuerte me parece…

\- Puedes llamarlo si quieres y decirle que tiene razón y que yo lo estoy pasando fatal.

\- No pienso hacer eso.

\- Tú no, pero yo sí. – Lizzy le quitó el móvil y la pelirroja agarró a su prima para que no pudiera recuperarlo. Justo entonces el móvil volvió a sonar y la morena sonrió antes de cogerlo. – Mira, qué casualidad. Hola, Jamie. (…) Ajam. (…) Ajam. (…) Creo que es de mala educación llamar de esa forma a una señorita. (…) Gilipollas, claro que lo soy.

\- ¡James, te están mintiendo! – Gritó Rose, intentando hacerse oír.

\- ¿Qué? (…) No, claro que esa no era Rose.

\- ¡No le hagas caso, claro que soy…! – Lily le tapó la boca, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

\- Lo que yo haga en el proceso de selección no es de tu incumbencia. (…) Me da igual que Lily sea tu hermana. (…) Hombre, claro que tiene que ver contigo en parte. (…) Ya, no te lo crees ni tú. Voy a ganar esa apuesta. (…) Nuestro equipo es muy bueno así que sigue soñando. (…) No vas a conseguir eso porque yo no compito en esa prueba así que…

\- Chicas, no seáis tan malas. – Intervino Alice. – Venga, dejadlo ya.

\- Un ratito más. – Le pidió Lily. – Cuando volvamos a la residencia lo llamaré y le diré la verdad.

\- Venga, Lily, pobrecillo. Solo se preocupa por ti, no deberíais estar haciendo esto.

\- Está bien… - Suspiró y miró a Lizzy. – Díselo.

\- Jo, con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando… - La morena también suspiró. – James, todo ha sido una broma. (…) Oye, modera ese vocabulario. (…). Ajam, más quisieras tenerme en esa situación para poder dejarme a medias. (…) Mira, estoy cansada de escucharte, te paso a tu hermana.

\- Paso de hablar con él que me la lía.

\- Oh, no quiere hablar contigo, qué raro, pues nada, te paso a Rose entonces. _Ciao, bello._ – Le pasó el teléfono a su amiga, que consiguió por fin librarse del agarre de su prima.

\- Sí, es todo una broma, me las he encontrado riendo sin parar en la cocina, pero me han inmovilizado y no podía recuperar el móvil. – Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Te dije que no era tan mala. (…) Sí, es una mala influencia, bueno, ambas lo son. (…) Vale, mañana nos vemos. Adiós, James.

\- Ha sido muy divertido. – Comentó Lily, riendo otra vez.

\- Anda que ya os vale, sois un peligro las dos juntas… - Rose negó con la cabeza, pero también empezó a reír y Alice y Lizzy no tardaron en unirse. – Anda, sigamos con la fiesta.

* * *

Estuvieron las cuatro juntas charlando y bailando hasta que la fiesta terminó. Lizzy y Rose quedaron muy impresionadas por ambas y estaban decididas a conseguir que entraran a la hermandad como fuera.

Cuando se despidieron de ellas y subieron a su dormitorio, la pelirroja le contó a su amiga lo que quería hacer Alice y el gran corazón que tenía.

\- Es un cachito de pan, te lo aseguro. Se merece solo cosas buenas, solo piensa en los demás y quiere pasarse la vida ayudando a los más desfavorecidos, es increíble, de verdad. – Le contó. – Yo quiero ser como ella.

\- Es que es muy buena. – Corroboró Lizzy. – Ojalá hubiera más gente así en el mundo.

\- Es justo lo que yo le he dicho. – Suspiró y cogió su móvil. –Tengo que hacer una llamada.

\- ¿A quién?

\- Ahora verás. – Marcó un número rápidamente. Sabía que era tarde, pero él le cogería el teléfono. Pitó dos veces antes de que el chico respondiera, con voz somnolienta. – Albus, más te vale mantenerte alejado de Alice porque, como le rompas el corazón, tú y yo vamos a tener un enorme problema.


	12. Chapter 12

El día de la última prueba llegó y James ultimaba los últimos detalles de su plan. Iba a ganar a Lizzy costara lo que costara y no le bastaba con ganarle a su equipo, tenía que ganarle a ella personalmente, especialmente después de la bromita que Lily y ella le habían gastado y que a punto estuvo de provocarle un infarto y hacerle salir a la calle en pijama. Él no quería ser mala persona, pero ella lo estaba obligando a serlo. Solo esperaba que nadie lo pillara porque podía acabar metido en un buen lío. Abrió el sobre que había conseguido un rato antes y leyó rápidamente los nombres de las Delta Gamma que participaban en la carrera de obstáculos y el orden en el que lo harían. Suspiró aliviado al ver que Rose era de las primeras, no habría podido hacer con ella lo que iba a hacer con la pobre chica que competía en último lugar. Encendió su ordenador y buscó en Facebook el nombre de la chica. Miró su foto de perfil y asintió. Sabía quién era y más o menos en qué facultad estudiaba. No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero aquello eran daños colaterales.

* * *

\- Rose, si no tiras con más fuerza no llegarás.

La pelirroja suspiró y asintió antes de comenzar a botar la pelota de nuevo. En la carrera de obstáculos ella tenía que lanzar desde tres puntos distintos y encestar los tres tiros seguidos. Se concentró en el aro y lanzó pero, igual que antes, la pelota no alcanzó siquiera la canasta.

\- ¡Joder!

\- Inténtalo otra vez, vamos. – Su primo le lanzó la pelota, pero ella no la cogió.

\- Estoy harta, Albus, no me va a salir si no descanso. – Replicó.

\- Tampoco te está saliendo ahora.

\- Gracias por los ánimos, imbécil. – Negó con la cabeza y él se acercó a ella. – Ni se te ocurra, Albus Severus.

\- No te enfades, es que quiero que ganéis hoy. – La abrazó y, aunque ella protestó unos instantes, pronto le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. – Sé que puedes hacerlo. Siempre has sido buena al baloncesto.

\- Sí, pero los tiros desde tan lejos…

\- ¿Me he perdido algo? – Los dos primos se separaron al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida para ambos y sonrieron al ver a Scorpius. – ¿Cómo va esa práctica?

\- Regular. – La pelirroja suspiró. – Este tiro no me sale.

\- Seguro que es porque Albus ha empezado a gritarte. – El chico puso los ojos en blanco mientras su compañero de piso comenzaba a protestar. – No te quejes, sabes que es verdad. A veces puedes resultar un poco irritante y, precisamente por eso, estoy yo aquí.

\- ¿Crees que eres mejor al baloncesto que yo, Malfoy? – Albus enarcó una ceja. – Jugué en el equipo de mi instituto y ganamos el campeonato dos años consecutivos.

\- Creo que puedo ser mejor profesor para Rose que tú. – Lo corrigió. – Ven aquí, anda.

\- Esto no va a servir para nada, pero si insistes…

Se acercó a Scorpius, que le dio la pelota y la giró, pegando su espalda a su pecho. Apoyó las manos también en la pelota y la colocó.

\- Así, ¿ves? – Murmuró. – Toma aire, apunta y… - La ayudó a lanzar y sonrió al ver cómo la pelota entraba perfectamente en el aro. – Ya está.

\- Vaya. – Rose sonrió, todavía sin alejarse de él. – Tenías razón, eres mejor profesor que él.

\- Te lo dije. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó por la cintura. – Vas a hacerlo genial y vais a ganar. Hazme caso.

\- Si encesto las tres a la primera, te la dedicaré.

\- ¡Oh, gracias por lo que a mí respecta! – Los interrumpió Albus que los miraba cruzado de brazos. – Supongo que los cinco minutos de Scorpius valen mucho más que las dos horas y media que llevo yo aquí contigo.

\- Mira quien se ha picado. – La chica soltó al rubio, cogió la pelota y empezó a botarla. – Venga, listillo. Nosotros dos contra ti.

\- ¿Estás segura? – La miró, negando con la cabeza. – No sois rivales.

\- Ya lo veremos. – Pasó la pelota hacia atrás. – ¡Vamos, Scor!

Los tres empezaron a jugar sin poder parar de reír, picándose y subiéndose unos encima de otros para quitarse la pelota. Rose y Scorpius jugaban bien, pero Albus en seguida comenzó a encestar y pronto se hizo con la victoria.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó tras hacer un último mate. – ¿Os rendís ya o queréis que la paliza sea aún mayor?

\- Nos rendimos, nos rendimos. – Rose se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, agotada. – Si sigo jugando, esta tarde no podré hacer nada y perderemos por mi culpa.

\- Así que el ganador es, como era lógico, el gran, el increíble, el extraordinario…

\- Corta el rollo. – El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero el otro lo ignoró.

\- Albus Severus Potter. – El chico alzó los brazos al aire y empezó a imitar a una multitud que coreaba su nombre. – Gracias, gracias a todos, lo sé, soy el mejor jugador de baloncesto del mundo y la NBA se está perdiendo un jugador extraordinario.

\- Por Dios, haz que se calle. – Protestó la pelirroja. – ¿Alguno podría traerme un poco de agua? Tengo una botella en mi bolsa.

\- Sí, claro. – Scorpius se acercó y, al abrirla, vio que el móvil estaba sonando. – Rose, te llaman.

\- Tráemelo, ¿quién es?

\- No lo sé, acaba de cortarse, era un nombre de chica, supongo que sería alguien de la hermandad. – Se lo acercó y frunció el ceño al ver que ella abría mucho los ojos y se sentaba de golpe. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tengo 22 llamadas perdidas de varias chicas de la hermandad. Ha debido pasar algo. – Contestó mientras marcaba el número de la última, que no tardó en contestar. – ¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

\- ¡Lizzy, necesitamos tu ayuda! – Rose entró corriendo a su dormitorio, donde la morena estaba tumbada leyendo _Cazadores de sombras_. – Maggie se ha lesionado.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó el libro y se incorporó rápidamente, alarmada. – ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

\- Se ha caído por las escaleras cuando salía de clase, ha debido resbalarse o algo, no lo sé. Está en el hospital, creen que tiene una pierna rota.

\- Joder… - La morena se mordió el labio. – Qué mala suerte, espero que se recupere pronto pero, ¿para qué necesitáis mi ayuda?

\- Maggie competía esta tarde, necesitamos sustituirla y solo puedes ser tú.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, imposible! – Respondió rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Yo soy muy torpe, perderíamos y tenemos que ganar esta última prueba si queremos superar a tu primo.

\- Eres la única que no ha superado el número máximo de pruebas, Lizzy. – Insistió. – Por favor, sería solo para la carrera final, son solo 500 metros, correr lo más rápido que puedas. Los obstáculos ya los habríamos superado las demás.

\- No puedo hacerlo…

\- Si no lo haces, nos descalificarán y habremos perdido antes de empezar.

\- Pero…

\- Tienes que hacerlo por el bien común, Lizzy. Vas a participar y no hay más que hablar. Además, tú eres la que tiene una apuesta que ganar, ¿no?

\- Joder, qué mal… - Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. – Vamos a perder.

\- Tú hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Quizás al que le toque la última parte sea algo lento y nosotras vamos a intentar darte toda la ventaja que podamos de todas formas.

Lizzy asintió lentamente y trató de tranquilizarse. Mientras no tuviera que enfrentarse directamente con James todo iría bien.

* * *

\- ¡Bienvenidos a la última prueba de la competición entre hermandades de este año! – Exclamó el presentador. – Los marcadores están muy igualados y parece que al final el trofeo se lo llevarán o las Delta Gamma, que van en cabeza, o los Delta Chi, que las siguen a solo un par de puntos de distancia. La carrera de hoy es a todo o nada y será eliminatoria. En cada prueba iremos eliminando a la peor de las hermandades y al final solo una conseguirá llevarse los quince últimos puntos de esta competición.

\- Queremos dar las gracias como siempre a todos los participantes y espectadores porque sin vosotros nada de esto sería posible y ahora, por favor, que cada participante se dirija a su puesto. Iremos anunciando los eliminados por megafonía para que el resto de miembros de su hermandad vuelva aquí.

Tras darse las últimas instrucciones unos a otros y desearse suerte, se separaron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos lugares. Rose abrazó a Lizzy y le dijo que todo iría bien, pero esta tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que había algo raro en aquello.

\- ¡Rose! – La pelirroja, que competía en primer lugar, se giró y dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Scorpius. – Recuerda lo que hemos estado ensayando antes.

Asintió, cogió una pelota y se colocó en la marca de salida.

\- Y la prueba comienza… ¡ya!

La chica empezó a correr, tomó aire y lanzó, tal y como el chico le había dicho que hiciera. Encestó la primera canasta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la segunda marca. Volvió a lanzar y encestó. No pudo evitar sonreír. Una más y habría superado aquella prueba. Cogió el balón, respiró, fijó la vista en el aro y… ¡dentro! Lanzó un grito de felicidad mientras por megafonía indicaban a la chica de su hermandad que esperaba en la siguiente prueba que podía comenzar y corrió hacia el público. Se lanzó a los brazos de Scorpius, que le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, y le dio varios besos en las mejillas y la frente.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

\- Lo has hecho tú sola. – Contestó él, riendo sin parar, pero todavía abrazándola y manteniéndola varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

\- Pero tú me has dado la confianza. – Insistió ella. Lo miró y se mordió el labio. – Te quiero muchísimo, ¿lo sabes?

\- Pues igual que yo a ti, Rosie. – La estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. – Exactamente igual que yo a ti.

* * *

\- ¡No puede ser verdad!

Lizzy bufó al ver que el miembro de los Delta Chi al que tendría que enfrentarse era ni más ni menos que James.

\- Hola a ti también, Lizzy. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa chulesca. – Creía que no competías hoy, ¿no dijiste algo así?

\- Todo ha sido una serie de… - De repente, abrió mucho los ojos. Una idea cruzó rápidamente su cabeza. Habían sido demasiadas casualidades y ella no creía en estas. – No has sido capaz…

\- ¿Capaz de qué? – Preguntó, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería.

\- ¡Lo has hecho! – Gritó, cada vez más enfadada. – ¡Por tu culpa Maggie está lesionada y yo estoy aquí!

\- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de empujar a una chica inocente por las escaleras para poder vencerte personalmente?

\- Sí.

\- Chica lista. – Volvió a sonreír y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres despreciable, ¿cómo has podido?

\- No tienes pruebas.

\- Lo acabas de reconocer, James. ¡Se ha roto una pierna!

\- No se la ha roto, me he informado, le han hecho pruebas y en un par de semanas se le habrá pasado. – Replicó. Por Dios, ¿qué clase de monstruo se creía Lizzy que era? – Soy jugador de fútbol, entiendo de lesiones y roturas.

\- Eres… eres… - Bufó frustrada. – Que sepas que pienso ganarte. Si las chicas llegan hasta aquí te ganaré y luego les diré la verdad a los miembros del comité para que os descalifiquen.

\- Te repito que no tienes pruebas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Venga, Lizzy. Esto siempre ha sido algo personal y no podía dejar que la victoria no dependiera de una prueba entre tú y yo.

La morena negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Aquella vez James se había pasado de la raya y, ahora más que nunca, tenía que ganar esa competición como fuera.

* * *

\- ¡Y los miembros de Delta Gamma y Delta Chi llegan al mismo tiempo! – Exclamaron por megafonía. – Todo se decide entre esos dos equipos, ¡vamos!

James y Lizzy se miraron unos instantes antes de echar a correr. El trayecto era corto y el chico estaba muy acostumbrado a correr, pero ella estaba dispuesta a derrotarlo. Aceleró todo lo que pudo hasta conseguir ponerse por delante de él sin pensar en nada más solo en la línea de meta y la victoria. Pero James no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Al ver que lo adelantaba, aceleró el ritmo y, sin pensar, la placó, haciendo que cayera al suelo y aprisionándola con fuerza bajo su cuerpo. Lizzy cerró los ojos y bufó, enfadada, pero se vio obligada a contener un pequeño gemido al sentir su aliento sobre su cuello. Se le erizó el pelo de la nuca y se le puso la piel de gallina sin poder evitarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que calentarla tanto? Se puso completamente roja, solo esperaba que nadie se estuviera dando cuenta de todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquel momento porque no eran cosas muy decorosas precisamente.

\- James.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó él, rozando su piel con los labios.

\- Quítate de encima. – Dijo, tratando de sonar seria, aunque en cuanto terminó de decirlo supo que su voz la había delatado y que él sabía todo lo que estaba pensando. Bueno, él y probablemente cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Se levantó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder rodear la cintura de la chica y girarla, quedando ahora cara a cara, y volvió a dejarse caer sobre ella. Se dio cuenta de que Lizzy respiraba con dificultad y no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que la chica tenía las mismas ganas que él. – Mejor ahora, ¿no crees?

Ella quiso contestar, quiso decirle que se levantara y la dejara seguir con aquella carrera, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio al notar cómo él hacía una leve presión con sus caderas sobre las suyas. Por Dios, sentía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y sabía que, si no se separaba ya de él, terminaría en su cama o, peor aún, montándoselo con él ahí en medio, delante de todos sus compañeros que no paraban de mirarlos sin saber muy bien qué iba a suceder a continuación. Sabía que se estaba delatando y se odiaba por ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Toda esa cercanía, ese contacto piel con piel, sus respiraciones mezclándose… Iba a hacer una tontería. Sabía que iba a hacer una tontería si nadie la detenía antes y también que James debía estar disfrutando aquel momento como nada.

\- Quítate. – Consiguió murmurar por fin.

\- Sí, tienes razón, tengo una carrera que ganar.

El chico se puso de pie de un salto y echó a correr. Lizzy ni siquiera se movió del sitio. Escondió la cara entre sus manos y gritó, frustrada. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella? Acababa de perder tanto la apuesta como la competición y, además, probablemente se había delatado delante de todo el campus.

\- ¡Y los Delta Chi ganan la prueba y con ello la competición! – Exclamaron por megafonía. – ¡Enhorabuena chicos y también a las Delta Gamma que han quedado segundas!

No se movió del sitio hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con James, que le tendía una mano. La aceptó a regañadientes y se levantó del suelo, aunque apartó la mirada, incapaz de aguantar esa sonrisa de victoria y superioridad en los labios de él.

\- Pasaré a buscarte para la fiesta. – Le dijo. – Ponte guapa, aunque no te resultará muy difícil. Tú siempre estás espectacular.

\- Después de la cena tenemos que anunciar las nuevas que entran y las que no. – Murmuró. – Te enviaré un WhatsApp cuando terminemos.

\- Nosotros también así que perfecto. – Se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó. Ella lo miró entonces, sorprendida, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, James sonrió. – No quería placarte, lo siento, es la costumbre de los partidos. No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

"Solo en mi orgullo", quiso responder ella, pero se tragó sus palabras, negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios. Ya se había delatado suficiente aquella tarde, no quería hacerlo más.

\- Vale, pues entonces nos veremos más tarde.

\- Disfruta de tu cita, supongo que te la has ganado aunque no has jugado precisamente limpio para conseguirla. – Consiguió decir por fin.

\- Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, ¿no? – Contestó él. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír al ver cómo ella fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿Y esto qué ha sido?

\- Un poco de ambas. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y Lizzy sonrió sin poder evitarlo. – Hasta luego, Lizzy.

\- Adiós, James.

El chico besó de nuevo su mano y se marchó dejándola con una mezcla de sensaciones arremolinadas en el estómago, la certeza de que se había delatado delante de todo el campus y la incertidumbre de qué pasaría aquella noche.

* * *

N/A: No odiéis a James por lo del principio, puede que sus métodos no hayan sido los mejores para ganar, pero hay quien cree que todo vale en la guerra y el amor ;) A ver qué pasa en la cita... Y Scorpius y Rose son una monada *-*

Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos el sábado.

Muchos besos,

María :)


	13. Chapter 13

Advertencia: Lemon al final. Leer bajo responsabilidad ;)

* * *

Lizzy miraba el armario, indecisa, sin saber qué ponerse para la fiesta de esa noche mientras Rose la miraba desde su escritorio y trataba de contener la risa.

\- No puedo creerme que de verdad estés nerviosa por lo de esta noche. – Comentó.

\- No lo estoy. – Mintió la morena, sin mirarla. – Es solo que quiero ir espectacular para que James vea lo que se pierde.

\- Para ser exactos, esta noche no va a perderse nada porque ya va contigo.

\- ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? – Giró la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Que no puedo creerme que de verdad vayas a salir con él. – La pelirroja por fin estalló en carcajadas. – ¡Esto va a ser buenísimo!

\- Gracias por los ánimos. – Lizzy se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar el armario. – ¿Me pongo el vestido rojo?

\- Puedes coger uno mío si quieres. – Sugirió.

\- Claro que sí. – La chica lanzó una carcajada y la otra frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con mi ropa?

\- Ninguno, pero es que tú usas una 38 y yo una 42. – Negó con la cabeza. – Uno de tus vestidos quizás me entraría en una pierna.

\- Qué exagerada eres, tú estás bien.

\- Ya lo sé. – Lizzy se mordió levemente el labio. Sabía que podría perder un poco de culo y estar mejor, pero, generalmente, no le disgustaba como estaba. – Pero aún así, no puedo ponerme tu ropa. Voy a probarme el que te he dicho.

\- Venga, tengo que darte el visto bueno. – La animó Rose.

La chica descolgó el vestido y entró al baño para ponérselo. Se miró en el espejo rápidamente antes de salir del baño.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja. El vestido le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla y era entallado por arriba y algo suelto a partir de la cintura. Lizzy se echó el pelo sobre un hombro y sonrió.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Estás guapísima.

\- El escote es bonito, ¿verdad? – Comentó mirándolo desde arriba.

\- Vaya, esto cada vez se pone mejor. – La chica tuvo que contener otra carcajada. – Ahora piensas en cómo se ve tu escote antes de salir con James.

\- Rose, corta el rollo. – Le dijo, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo. – Es solo que quiero que quede bien porque… porque sí.

\- Tú quieres acostarte con él, ¡qué fuerte!

\- ¡Claro que no quiero! – Protestó. – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? James no es más que un cerdo.

\- Prueba A: estás pensando demasiado en la ropa que vas a ponerte para vuestra cita y me juego lo que quieras a que vas a llevar la interior a juego. – Empezó a decir, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. – Prueba B: os vi antes en la carrera, creía que ibais a montároslo delante de todos nosotros.

\- Bueno, ¿y Scorpius y tú qué? – Contraatacó.

\- ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – Rose frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Que también queréis acostaros! – Exclamó, sin darse cuenta de que ese "también" acababa de delatarla. Por suerte su amiga estaba demasiado sorprendida como para darse cuenta de aquello. – Prueba A: me han contado vuestra pequeña celebración después de tus tiros; prueba B: ¡os pillé aquí casi besándoos!

\- Eso está sacado de contexto. – Protestó. – Scorpius y yo somos solo amigos. No quiero nada más con él.

\- Yo tampoco con James.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Ambas guardaron silencio unos instantes hasta que la morena suspiré.

\- Pero que conste que voy a ponerme la ropa interior a juego solo porque queda mejor.

\- Ay, Lizzy.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron. Les esperaba una noche interesante.

* * *

Alice y Lily llegaron a la puerta de la hermandad muertas de nervios. Sabían que Lizzy y Rose habían hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para ayudarlas y, además, habían asistido a todos los eventos, aprendido de memoria la historia de la hermandad y recitado montones de cosas sin sentido que el resto de veteranas les habían obligado a aprender, pero aún así no querían dar nada por sentado. Muchas chicas también habían trabajado mucho, pero solo unas pocas podrían convertirse en miembro. Solo esperaban entrar o quedarse fuera las dos juntas, sería horrible para ambas que una entrara y la otra no.

Esperaron con las demás hasta que la puerta se abrió y pasaron al salón, donde las chicas que ya eran miembro las esperaban.

\- Poneos en fila por favor. – Indicó uno de ella, con una enorme sonrisa. – Como sabéis, hoy ha sido el último día de la competición y, por tanto, el día en el que anunciaremos quiénes os convertiréis en nuevos miembros de Delta Gamma. Ha sido muy difícil tomar esta decisión, todas os merecéis estar aquí, pero las plazas son limitadas como sabéis.

\- Las madrinas se pondrán ahora de pie y entregaran un pin con las siglas de la hermandad a sus amadrinadas. – Terminó de decir otra. – Gracias a todas por vuestro interés y mi más sincera enhorabuena a las nuevas Deltas, ¡va a ser genial!

Dicho esto, las chicas comenzaron a levantarse y se acercaron a las nuevas, que recibían el pin con una enorme sonrisa. Lizzy y Rose intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a Lily y Alice que se dieron la mano y contuvieron un grito.

\- Enhorabuena, chicas. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras prendía el pin del vestido de la castaña.

\- Sabíamos que lo conseguiríais. – Añadió la otra mientras hacía lo mismo que su amiga. Le dedicó una mirada a Lily, que la abrazó. – Bienvenidas a la hermandad.

\- ¡Esto va a ser una pasada! – Exclamó.

\- Sí, es genial. – Alice asintió. – Y tengo muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta de esta noche como Delta.

\- Seguro que ligamos un montón con los chicos de las otras hermandades. – Comentó Lily.

\- ¡Suertudas! – Lizzy suspiró.

\- Oye, la que tiene una cita esta noche eres tú. – Dijo Rose, conteniendo una carcajada.

\- Lo que me recuerda que tengo que enviarle un mensaje a James para que venga a por mí cuando quiera. – Sacó su móvil y tecleó rápidamente. – Solo espero que esto pase rápido.

\- Espera, antes de irte quiero que nos hagamos una foto las cuatro para Instagram. – La interrumpió la pelirroja más pequeña. – Este momento debe quedar para el recuerdo.

\- Está bien.

Le dieron el móvil a otra chica y se colocaron las cuatro juntas: las dos mayores en las esquinas y las dos más pequeñas en el centro, junto a sus madrinas. Cuando terminaron, le dieron las gracias y la chica la subió a la aplicación, después de ponerle un filtro bonito, con el título "Las nuevas Delta Gamma con las mejores madrinas del mundo, ¡dadnos la enhorabuena!".

\- Qué pelota eres. – Dijo su prima mientras sacaba su teléfono para darle me gusta.

\- Desde luego. – Lizzy también sacó su teléfono y suspiró al ver el mensaje que le había llegado hacía apenas un par de segundos. – Tengo que irme. James me está esperando en la puerta.

\- Luego te veremos. – Rose le guiñó el ojo. – Sed buenos.

\- Vosotros también.

Le dedicó una mirada pícara y una última sonrisa antes de salir del salón. Se miró en el espejo y recolocó su pelo antes de abrir la puerta de la calle. James la esperaba al final de los tres escalones y enarcó ambas cejas al verla.

\- Joder.

\- Me lo tomaré a cumplido. – Dijo cuando se acercó hasta él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos sonrieron. – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si fuera por mí, nos quedábamos en tu cuarto o el mío, pero supongo que sí. – Contestó, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Intentó coger la mano de la chica, pero esta la apartó y negó con la cabeza. James se encogió de hombros. Al menos iban a la fiesta juntos y estaba seguro de que las cosas cambiarían a lo largo de la noche.

* * *

\- ¡Aquí traigo los chupitos! – Rose se abrió paso entre la gente que bailaba y bebía en la fiesta y llegó hasta Scorpius con una bandeja con doce chupitos, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verlo solo. – ¿Y los demás?

\- Albus y Alice bailando, Lily con unos chicos de no-se-qué-hermandad y Leo con una chica. – Explicó aunque omitió de forma deliberada que este último se había ido diciendo que "no pensaba quedarse de sujetavelas" al ver que iba a quedarse solo con ellos dos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre acaban dejándonos tirados? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, pero se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – ¡Supongo entonces que todos son para nosotros!

\- Eso parece. – El rubio sonrió y le quitó la bandeja de las manos mientras buscaba una mesa con la mirada. Cuando encontró una, la dejó sobre esta y cogió los dos primeros vasos. – Aquí tiene, señorita Weasley.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. – Rose lanzó una pequeña carcajada y lo cogió. – Venga, brindemos. Por una buena noche.

\- Por una buena noche.

Ambos se tomaron el chupito de un trago y pasaron al siguiente. Y después de este bebieron otro más y otro y otro así hasta que terminaron la bandeja. Los tomaron sin pensar y, cuando terminaron, ambos empezaron a reír.

\- Vamos a bailar, Scor. – Dijo ella entonces. Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la pista antes de enredar sus brazos tras su cuello y pegar sus cuerpos. – Me gusta esta canción.

El rubio sonrió y apoyó ambas manos en su cintura, pegándola todavía más a él si es que eso era posible.

\- Rose. – Murmuró Scorpius en su oído.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió ella, apartándose un poco para poder mirarlo, pero sin soltarlo ni dejar de moverse.

\- Estás preciosa esta noche. – Le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella se sonrojó. – Pareces una princesa.

\- Qué exagerado…

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Se detuvo y le apartó un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su recogido. – A mí siempre me pareces una princesa.

\- Y tú eres como un príncipe. – Añadió ella en voz baja. Se mordió el labio antes de que continuar. – Eres el mejor tío que hay en todo el campus.

\- Ahora quien exagera eres tú.

\- No, es la verdad. Eres el único que no juega con los sentimientos de las chicas, eres el único que me entiende, el que siempre está ahí… - Redujo la distancia entre ellos y sonrió levemente, con sus labios casi rozándose. – ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho hoy, Lizzy?

\- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño y la miró de forma interrogante, sin entender muy bien a qué venía eso.

\- Que tú y yo queremos ser más que amigos, pero no nos atrevemos a dar el paso. – Murmuró, acercándose un poco más. Sus labios casi estaban ya sobre los suyos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Sonrió levemente.

\- Bueno, lo de que no nos atrevíamos a dar el paso me lo acabo de inventar, pero lo otro sí.

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas?

\- ¿Qué opinas tú?

Ninguno de ellos contestó. De repente, sus labios se encontraron con dulzura y ambos cerraron los ojos mientras un estremecimiento los recorría. Rose movió sus labios lentamente, jugando con los del rubio, y pronto profundizaron el beso, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, olvidándose de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y centrándose solo en ellos dos y lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Aquel beso y todos los que lo siguieron eran tan naturales, tan ellos, que parecía una locura que hubieran tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y atreverse a dar el paso. Siguieron besándose, separándose levemente solo para tomar aire. Rose jugueteaba con el pelo de Scorpius y mordía su labio de vez en cuando mientras él deslizaba una mano lentamente por su espalda y acariciaba su cuello con los dedos. Se olvidaron de todo durante un buen rato hasta que Rose sintió que necesitaba más, que aquellos besos no le bastaban. Necesitaba salir de esa fiesta y encontrar un lugar más íntimo.

\- Scor, ¿y si seguimos esto en otro sitio? – Murmuró, separándose de él.

\- ¿Dónde? – Le preguntó él, rozando su nariz con la suya y sonriendo.

\- Sígueme, tengo una idea.

Lo besó una última vez antes de cogerlo de la mano y conducirlo por el local dispuesta a encontrar algo más de intimidad.

* * *

\- ¿Piensas pasarte toda la noche así?

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco y apretó con más fuerza los brazos, que tenía cruzados a la altura del pecho desde hacía un buen rato. Lo verdad era que James, sorprendentemente, se estaba comportando y solo le había soltado un par de indirectas sobre lo que podrían hacer después de la fiesta, pero aún así no quería estar allí con él después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Se sentía vulnerable y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- Dijimos que vendría contigo, pero en ningún momento nadie dijo que tuviera que poner buena cara o fingir pasarlo bien.

\- Podrías pasarlo bien si dejaras de comportarte así.

\- Solo estoy esperando que pase media hora más para poder irme y no quedar como una borde. – Replicó.

\- Por Dios, Lizzy, ¿qué te cuesta? – James suspiró y cogió una de sus manos, haciendo que descruzara los brazos. – Venga, vamos a bailar un rato.

\- James, en serio, no me…

No pudo terminar la frase, él hizo que girara sobre sí misma y pegó su espalda a su pecho, sin soltar su mano y manteniéndola pegada a él con el brazo. La morena cerró los ojos y se obligó a mantener la calma.

\- Venga, relájate y déjate llevar. – Murmuró en su oído provocándole un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Con la mano que tenía libre, le apartó el pelo para poder acercarse todavía más a su oreja y mordió el lóbulo levemente, arrancándole un gemido que le hizo sonreír. – Si en el fondo te mueres de ganas…

\- James, yo…

\- Lo he notado esta tarde en la carrera. – La interrumpió mientras comenzaba a recorrer su cuello con sus labios. – Sé que tienes tantas ganas como yo así que, ¿para qué andarnos con tonterías?

\- Yo… - Lizzy no sabía ni qué decir. Tenía la mente embotada y estaba, literalmente, derritiéndose en ese momento. Notaba cómo sus piernas temblaban y su bajo vientre no paraba de cosquillear.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no quieres nada conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? – Giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo y frunció el ceño.

\- Si es verdad que no quieres, mírame a los ojos y dímelo y te juro que no volverás a saber de mí. – Insistió el chico. – Seremos solo dos compañeros de clase, no volveré a lanzarte indirectas, ni a provocarte, ni a decirte nada. Hazlo y me iré, pero creo que realmente no quieres eso.

Lizzy lo miró a los ojos y quiso decírselo, pero no fue capaz. No era capaz de pronunciar las palabras, no podía hablar con sus ojos tan fijos sobre los suyos. Quería apartarse pero, en lugar de eso, acabó posando sus labios sobre los suyos. James sonrió en mitad del beso y volvió a girarla, para poder besarla mejor. No había nada de delicadeza, ni ternura, eran pura pasión y se dejaron llevar por el hambre y el fuego que los embriagaba. James, sin separarse de sus labios, comenzó a guiarla por la sala en dirección al baño más cercano, incapaz de controlarse más tiempo. Cuando llegaron a este, él abrió la puerta y ambos entraron sin dejar de besarse, completamente entregados el uno al otro. El chico cerró de un portazo y la pegó a ella contra la pared antes de meter las manos bajo su vestido. Llegó hasta sus medias y las rompió mientras besaba su cuello, arrancándole pequeños gemidos a Lizzy, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Eres virgen? – Le preguntó, subiendo hasta su oreja para poder mordisquearla.

\- No. – Respondió ella antes de morderse el labio.

\- ¿Y quieres seguir con esto?

\- Claro que sí. – Dijo, rápidamente, sin querer pararse a pensar en ello. Su cuerpo le pedía terminar eso, pero también era consciente de que, si su mente se daba cuenta de con quién estaba, saldría corriendo.

\- Joder, menos mal, porque no me aguanto las ganas.

Terminó de deshacerse de sus medias mientras volvían a besarse y se deshizo de su ropa interior. Se pegó un poco más a ella, haciendo que notara su erección y gimiera. La chica llevó sus manos entonces hacia el pantalón de él y lo desabrochó, haciendo que cayera hacia abajo y no tardó en bajar también la única prenda que los separaba. James la elevó y Lizzy enredó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

\- ¿Tienes un condón? – Le preguntó, con la respiración agitada, antes de que él hiciera algún otro movimiento.

\- Sí, siempre llevo. – Contestó, recordando aquello. Por un minuto se le había olvidado.

James sacó la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón mientras la morena besaba y mordía su cuello. Cogió un preservativo y se lo puso con cuidado, soltando un momento a Lizzy, que se mantuvo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Cuando terminó, volvió a subirla y, sin dudar ni un minuto, entró en ella, arrancándole un gemido un poco más alto. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza, entrando y saliendo del interior de la chica mientras esta acallaba los gemidos en su boca.

\- Ay, Dios… - Gimió, sintiendo todo su cuerpo arder. – Más rápido.

El pelinegro sonrió y le hizo caso, empezando ahora a morder su cuello. Lizzy soltó un pequeño grito y él siguió haciendo aquello. Cada vez hacía más calor en aquel baño y ambos tenían la mente embotada. Solo podían pensar en el placer que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. No había nada más, únicamente ellos dos y aquel movimiento rítmico que amenazaba con llevarles a la locura. James siguió embistiendo, acelerando cada vez más hasta que sintió cómo las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda y su cuerpo se tensaba. Gritó y gimió aún más, con los ojos cerrados y el chico no se perdió ni un solo detalle de su expresión, aunque no dejó de moverse en ningún momento. Cuando Lizzy abrió los ojos, los tenía un poco brillantes y él no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo. Siguieron con sus movimientos hasta que la chica volvió a sentir ese calor en su bajo vientre. James, que ya había notado que ella estaba a punto otra vez, se separó de sus labios y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que eras puro fugo?

\- Yo… - Gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de terminar aquella frase. – No aguanto más.

\- No aguantes entonces.

Mordió su cuello y Lizzy volvió a dejarse llevar, gritando de nuevo. Gimió su nombre y él supo que no iba a resistir tampoco mucho más. Aceleró sus movimientos pero, justo cuando iba a liberarse por fin, la puerta del baño se abrió y escucharon un grito.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Oh, lo siento, lo siento.

Rose cerró la puerta del baño rápidamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos, horrorizada. No quería ver eso y solo esperaba poder ser capaz de borrarse la imagen de la cabeza porque, si no, no sabía cómo iba a volver a mirar a James o Lizzy a la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Scorpius, que todavía tenía una mano en su cintura y la miraba con expresión preocupada.

\- James y Lizzy estaban echando un polvo. – Dijo antes de bufar. – Dios, qué horror, yo no quería ver eso.

\- Te entiendo. – Arrugó la nariz y puso cara de asco. – Podemos ir a otro sitio.

\- No, no. – La pelirroja se apartó de él y negó con la cabeza. Era como si aquello la hubiera traído de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Scorpius era su amigo! – Esto es un error.

\- Rose…

\- Hemos bebido mucho, se nos ha ido la cabeza, mañana nos arrepentiremos. – Murmuró. – Tengo que irme.

Sin darle tiempo para responder, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, perdiéndose entre la gente mientras él la seguía con la mirada. Scorpius se revolvió el pelo y suspiró. Probablemente Rose tenía razón, estaban un poco borrachos y aquello se les había ido de las manos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una paz tan inmensa como la que había sentido al besarla a ella.

* * *

\- Oh, Dios, no, no, no. No es posible.

Lizzy puso una mano sobre el pecho de James y este la bajo, todavía en estado de shock y bastante molesto por aquella interrupción.

\- Por favor, dime que no era realmente mi prima. – Murmuró.

\- Era Rose. – Lizzy enterró la cara entre ambas manos y contuvo un leve sollozo. – Dios, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?

\- Venga, no ha estado tan mal…

\- ¡Me he acostado contigo! Claro que ha estado mal. – Replicó. – ¿Cómo he podido hacerlo?

\- Ambos teníamos ganas desde hacía mucho, Lizzy.

\- Pero tú no eres más que un imbécil y un capullo. – Se bajó el vestido y recogió su ropa interior del suelo. – Estarás contento, ¿no? Ya has conseguido lo que querías.

\- ¡Pero es que tú también lo querías!

\- ¡Claro que no! – Le gritó. Él enarcó una ceja y ella negó con la cabeza.- Me has seducido.

\- Ese era el plan, no sé si entiendes cómo va esto. – Contestó él, subiéndose también los pantalones y los calzoncillos. – Cuando a un chico le gusta una chica, tontea con ella, intenta llamar su atención y al final la besa y acaban haciendo estas cosas.

Lizzy bufó, frustrada, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, pero el chico la detuvo antes de que llegara. Agarró su brazo y la giró, para que quedaran de nuevo cara a cara.

\- Venga, no te pongas así, ambos hemos querido hacer esto y ha estado muy bien o, al menos, creo que para ti lo ha estado. – "Quien se ha quedado a medias soy yo", quiso añadir, aunque por suerte se mordió la lengua antes de decirlo.

\- No me toques, James. – Se soltó y le dedicó una mirada enfadada. – Esto no ha sido más que un error, un momento de debilidad, y no va a volver a repetirse. Jamás.

\- Lizzy…

La morena negó con la cabeza y salió del baño con paso rápido, deseando llegar a su dormitorio para poder dormir y olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar aunque algo le decía que iba a costarle bastante. Solo esperaba no cruzarse con Rose porque no sería capaz de mirarla después de aquello. James la siguió fuera, todavía llamándola, aunque en seguida se detuvo. No iba a conseguir nada más aquella noche y lo mejor sería dejarle un poco de espacio para que, al menos, aclarara sus ideas.

* * *

Alice y Albus bailaban en el centro de la pista. Él tenía las manos sobre su cintura y le daba vueltas sobre sí misma de vez en cuando. Le gustaba estar así con ella. Habían hablado de un montón de temas interesantes mientras bailaban y, además, los dos se compenetraban bastante bien.

\- ¿Tienes sed? – Le preguntó él en un momento determinado, acercándose a su oído para que pudiera escucharlo mejor.

\- Un poco. – Contestó ella.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Alice asintió y él le indicó con un gesto que volvía en un momento. La castaña se quedó entonces sola en la pista de baile y miró a su alrededor. Había bastante gente, pero no conocía a casi nadie. De repente, su mirada se cruzó con la de un chico y se dio cuenta de que este se dirigía directamente hacia ella, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Hola. – La saludó. – Creo que no nos conocemos, ¿eres de primer año?

\- Sí. – Contestó ella, un poco cohibida. – Me llamo Alice.

\- Yo soy Dave. – Le estrechó la mano. – Encantado de conocerte. ¿Eres una Delta Gamma nueva?

\- Sí, acabo de entrar.

\- Yo soy de Delta Chi, es mi tercer año aquí.

\- Como el de mi madrina entonces.

\- ¿Quién es tu madrina? – Le preguntó. – A lo mejor la conozco. Conozco a varias chicas de esa hermandad.

\- Rose Weasley.

\- Ah, claro que sí. – Él asintió. – Su primo James fue mi padrino cuando entré en la hermandad.

\- Menuda casualidad entonces. – Alice sonrió.

\- Desde luego. – Dave sonrió de nuevo. – ¿Te apetece bailar un rato?

\- Es que estoy con un amigo.

\- Oh, perdona, no sabía que tenías novio…

\- No, no, no es mi novio, es solo Albus. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto y sonrió. – Ha ido a por un par de cervezas, pero debe estar al llegar y me parece mal no esperarle, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Cuando dices Albus, ¿te refieres a Albus Potter?

\- El mismo. – Asintió. – Su hermana Lily y yo compartimos cuarto en la residencia.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué Rose Weasley es tu madrina. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Lily Potter también es una Delta?

\- Sí. Su madrina es Lizzy Collins, no sé si la conocerás.

\- Como te dije, James fue mi padrino. Es imposible no conocerla. – Respondió él, lanzando una pequeña carcajada.

\- Ya imagino…

\- Eh, hola. – Albus llegó justo entonces y miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido. Le tendió una de las cervezas a Alice antes de saludar al chico. – ¿Dave?

\- El mismo. Cuánto tiempo, Albus.

\- Bastante. – Forzó una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Cómo te va todo?

\- No puedo quejarme, ¿y a ti?

\- Bien, bien. – Asintió, pero volvió a fruncir el ceño. – ¿De qué os conocéis?

\- Dave se ha acercado a hablar conmigo al verme sola. – Explicó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. – Me ha invitado a bailar, pero yo le he dicho que tú habías ido a por unas cervezas y no podía dejarte tirado.

\- Alice es muy considerada con sus amigos. – Añadió Dave, haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "amigo".

\- Sí, así es.

\- Pero, ya que estás aquí, no te importará que bailemos un rato, ¿verdad? – Dave sonrió a la chica. – Siempre que tú quieras, por supuesto, Alice.

\- Claro. – Miró a Albus. – No te importa, ¿verdad? Llevamos toda la noche bailando juntos.

\- Oh, sí, claro, no te preocupes. – Mintió él. No quería que la castaña se fuera con ese niñato de sonrisa bonita, pero sabía que no podía impedírselo. Entre ellos no había nada y, cada día que pasaba, dudaba más que algo pasara. – Diviértete, Alice.

\- Sí, nos vemos más tarde.

Aceptó la mano que Dave le tendía y lo siguió tras dedicarle una última sonrisa a Albus. El pelinegro suspiró y miró a su alrededor. De repente, su mirada se cruzó con la de una chica que lo miraba de reojo y que se sonrojó y apartó la vista mientras sonreía al darse cuenta de que la había pillado. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella. Era una chica guapa y tenía una sonrisa bonita, no estaba nada mal y, además, él llevaba bastante tiempo sin ligar con ninguna chica. Se estaba centrando tanto en conseguir algo con Alice que era la única con la que estaba en las fiestas y, después de que ella lo dejara tirado para irse con otro – demostrándole que no tenía ningún interés en él –, tenía ganas de divertirse un rato con alguna otra. No le apetecía pasar toda la noche solo en la cama dándole vueltas a aquello. Se le ocurrían cosas mejores que hacer ahí en compañía.

\- Hola, soy Albus, ¿nos conocemos?

* * *

Lily no paraba de beber y charlar con un par de chicos de una hermandad cuyo nombre no era capaz de recordar. Sabía las intenciones que tenían, pero la verdad es que no estaban nada mal y, quizás, le diera una oportunidad a uno de ellos aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de a cuál. O si realmente alguno de los dos lo conseguiría. La verdad era que estaban empezando a aburrirla, nunca se imaginó que los chicos de la universidad serían tan imbéciles como los del instituto aunque, teniendo en cuenta los dos especímenes que tenía como hermanos, no sabía por qué no lo había pensado antes.

\- Entonces, ¿nunca habéis hecho el ridículo estando borrachos? – Les preguntó. Estaba claro que estaban tratando de hacerse los machitos con ella, pero no les estaba funcionando. En absoluto. – ¡No me lo creo!

\- ¿Tú sí? – Le preguntó uno de ellos, el de pelo rubio.

\- Claro, como todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? – Insistió. – ¿Darte el lote con alguna amiga? ¿Montarte un trío?

\- Nada de eso. – Contestó, negando con la cabeza. – Una vez me subí a bailar a una barra y a punto estuve de hacer un striptease delante de todo el bar. Menos mal que mis amigas me detuvieron a tiempo.

\- Una pena… - Murmuró el moreno.

\- ¿Por qué? – Enarcó una ceja y lo fulminó con la mirada. – Aquellos que se lo merecen, tienen el privilegio de verme desnuda, pero en ese bar desde luego ni un 90% lo merecía.

Ambos la miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir. Aquella chica era realmente decidida y les impresionaba lo claras que tenía las cosas. Ambos sabían que, si no acababan con ella, sería únicamente porque ella no quisiera porque los tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

\- ¡Lily!

La pelirroja se giró al escuchar su nombre y suspiró. Salvada por la campana. Esperaba que Rose le diera una buena excusa para poder mandar a aquellos dos a la mierda de forma educada. Ya se había hartado completamente de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó.

\- ¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo?

\- ¿Por qué? – Frunció el ceño y la miró sorprendida.

\- Es muy complicado, pero no puedo ir a la hermandad porque no puedo encontrarme con Lizzy y no puedo ir tampoco al piso de tu hermano porque no puedo ver ahora mismo a Scorpius. – Explicó rápidamente.

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?

\- Algo así. – Mintió. Hasta que aquello se aclarara, prefería que nadie supiera que se había liado con el rubio.

\- ¿Y lo de Lizzy?

\- Ah, bueno, la he pillado tirándose a tu hermano en el baño y no puedo ver a ninguno de los dos ahora mismo. – Respondió. Lo sentía por su amiga, pero ya tenía suficiente con un secreto que guardar.

\- ¿Se han acostado? – Lily lanzó una carcajada. – Qué fuerte, creí que al final no lo harían.

\- Pues lo han hecho y yo tengo un trauma que me perseguirá durante el resto de mi vida. – Rose suspiró. – ¿Puedo irme contigo entonces?

\- Claro, vamos. – Asintió y sonrió a los dos chicos. – Diría que un placer, pero mentiría. Probad suerte otro día o intentadlo mejor con otra más tonta. Adiós.

Cogió del brazo a su prima, que acababa de quedarse sin palabras, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

\- Siento haber interrumpido. – Se disculpó Rose, aunque no estaba muy segura de que la otra tuviera realmente interés en alguno de ellos.

\- No te preocupes. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Soy un imán para los capullos, no pensaba ir a ningún sitio con ellos.

La mayor asintió y ambas siguieron caminando, aunque Lily se detuvo un poco antes de llegar a la puerta. Vio a Leo charlando con un par de chicas y una idea se le cruzó rápidamente por la cabeza.

\- Rose, vete tú, toma mi llave. – La sacó de su bolso y se la dio. – Avisaré a Alice cuando la vea.

\- ¿No vienes?

\- Creo que me acaban de surgir unos planes mejores así que no me esperes despierta. – Sonrió de medio lado antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Hasta mañana, Rose.

\- Está bien, supongo. – La mayor frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros. Suponía que Lily sabía lo que se hacía. – Ten cuidado y nos vemos mañana. Gracias de nuevo.

Salió del local rápidamente mientras la pequeña de los Potter se acercaba hacia el lugar en el que estaba Zabini. Se acercó a él y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, lo besó. El chico, aunque sorprendido, no dudó ni un instante en devolverle el beso. Le tenía ganas a la pelirroja desde la primera vez que la vio. Cuando se separaron, Lily sonrió a las otras dos chicas.

\- Adiós. – Les dijo, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que se marcharan.

\- Lo siento, chicas… - Murmuró él.

Las dos pusieron los ojos en blanco y se marcharon, mientras Leo apoyaba las manos en las caderas de la chica y la pegaba más a él.

\- No voy a acostarme contigo esta noche. – Dijo entonces ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Justo eso. – Sonrió de medio lado. – No voy a acostarme contigo, pero quiero que me lleves a tu apartamento antes de que llegue mi hermano y nos enrollemos. Pero nada de sexo, hoy no estoy de humor para tíos que no saben más que meterla.

\- Yo sé algo más.

\- No lo pongo en duda, Leo, pero esta noche no. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? Me caes bien, me pareces un chico interesante y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, creo que eres muy sexy y que tú y yo juntos podríamos pasarlo muy bien, pero antes tienes que pasar una primera prueba.

\- ¿Prueba?

\- Si me gusta como besas y considero que estás a la altura, podrás acostarte conmigo la próxima vez. – Le guiñó un ojo. – La he impuesto porque me han dejado a medias demasiadas veces ya.

\- ¿Quién podría dejar a medias a alguien como tú? – Preguntó, sorprendido. Con lo sexy e increíble que era Lily le costaba creer que los chicos no supieran aprovechar el momento con ella.

\- Te pasaría la lista, pero no merecen la pena. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto. – Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

\- Que vayamos a mi apartamento.


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando Lizzy se despertó a la mañana siguiente – si es que a lo que había hecho aquella noche podía llamársele dormir – sintió cómo si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría por encima. O, bueno, no de agua fría precisamente. Las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido en ese baño se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. No podía evitar sentir su piel cosquillear al recordar cómo él la había acariciado la noche anterior y la temperatura de todo su cuerpo subía al recordar sus dientes mordisqueando su cuello y su aliento en su oído. Cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la cara sin poder evitarlo. Había sido un buen polvo. Uno de los mejores de su vida probablemente. Por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo, James no había mentido al presumir y decir lo bien que se le daba aquello. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a darse una ducha de agua fría para olvidar todo aquello. Torturarse no le serviría de nada. Miró entonces hacia la cama de Rose y suspiró aliviada al ver que no estaba. Probablemente después de la pillada no habría querido verla así que se habría ido a dormir con Scorpius y ella se lo agradecía ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella de lo que había pasado en aquel baño. Iba a ser muy incómodo. Se levantó y cogió su teléfono móvil que había dejado, como cada noche, en su mesita de noche. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo al ver un mensaje. ¿Quién podría ser tan temprano? Solo esperaba que no fuera James.

 _"_ _No puedo creerme que te hayas tirado a mi hermano en el baño en mitad de una fiesta. Eres una madrina guay, Lizzy"_

Palideció sin poder evitarlo. ¿Pero cómo se había enterado Lily de aquello? Rose era una maldita bocazas e iba a matarla en cuanto la viera. Cosa que, por suerte o por desgracia, no tardó mucho en suceder. Justo cuando la morena estaba cogiendo una toalla y algo de ropa para darse una ducha, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y la pelirroja asomó la cabeza, aunque se detuvo en el umbral, con las llaves todavía en la cerradura y una expresión dubitativa.

\- Hola. – Saludó.

\- Hola. – Respondió la otra, soltando sus cosas en la cama.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Es tu dormitorio.

\- Bien. – Rose pasó al interior y cerró la puerta. Ambas se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir y la pelirroja suspiró. – Siento la interrupción, no sabía que estabais ahí dentro.

\- Lo imagino. – Lizzy asintió lentamente y se sentó. – De todas formas, hiciste bien. Aquello no fue más que un estúpido error.

\- Así que, ¿no hay nada entre vosotros?

\- No. Se lo dejé muy claro en cuanto saliste de ahí. – Se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros. – No sé cómo me dejé convencer…

\- No es que te estuviera disgustando mucho por lo que vi. – Comentó la otra.

\- ¡Rose!

\- ¿Qué? – Sonrió de medio lado y la otra puso los ojos en blanco. – Solo comento una obviedad.

\- Bueno, pues eso no es verdad porque yo… yo… - Lizzy refunfuñó, escondió la cara entre las manos y se tumbó de perfil en la cama, intentando que la otra no la viera.

\- Qué fuerte, ¡te gustó! – Exclamó, dando un pequeño salto y dejándose caer junto a ella. – ¿Te corriste?

\- ¡No pienso contestar a esa pregunta!

\- Ay, Dios, ¡eso es que sí! – Rose lanzó una carcajada y la abrazó. – ¡Qué fuerte! Has tenido un orgasmo con James.

\- Ya, claro, uno…

\- No. Es. Posible. – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos antes de empezar a reír. – ¡Dos!

\- Sí, fueron dos, ¿vale? Y pudo haber habido incluso otro más si tú no hubieras aparecido, no lo sé.

\- O sea que te encantó y eso es realmente lo que te fastidia.

\- ¡Es que gemí su nombre! – Lizzy bufó. – Menudo desastre, Rose.

\- No lo veo tan mal. – Se separó de ella y se dejó caer de espaldas. – Os divertisteis, pasasteis un buen rato juntos, no entiendo por qué estás así.

\- Porque es James y es un capullo y un orangután cavernícola. – Negó con la cabeza. – De todas formas, ya ha conseguido lo que quería así que no creo que vuelva a molestarme. Bueno, él se quedó a medias, pero espero que no quiera terminar lo que empezó porque ya le dejé claro que había sido solo un error y que yo no quería eso.

\- ¿No crees que has sido un poco dura con él? – Lizzy se giró al escuchar aquello y la fulminó con la mirada y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – No me mires así, es la verdad. Tú también lo quisiste y, cielo, no puedes negar que te gustó.

\- No me des sermones, Rose Weasley.

\- No lo hago, pero es la verdad. James no es mal chico y no te trató mal anoche. No es tan capullo como tú crees.

\- Ya, lo que sea. – La morena suspiró. – Ahora mismo necesito despejarme, no sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo con mi vida. Solo espero que no se lo cuente a nadie, me gustaría que no se supiera, lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido contárselo a Lily?

\- Es que dormí anoche en su habitación y tuve que explicárselo, lo siento. – Se disculpó. – No pensaba que te molestaría.

\- Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. – Dijo, aunque no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada interrogante al darse cuenta de una cosa. – ¿Cómo es que no dormiste con Scorpius?

\- Nos hemos peleado.

\- ¿Scorpius y tú? – Lizzy enarcó ambas cejas. – Antes me creo que os habéis… - Al ver cómo la otra abría mucho los ojos no pudo evitar lanzar un grito. – ¡Os habéis acostado!

\- No, claro que no. – Se apresuró a responder. – Solo besado. Teníais el baño ocupado y se nos cortó el rollo.

\- ¡Qué fuerte!

\- Ni una palabra, Lizzy.

\- Qué fuerte. – Repitió. – Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Esa es una buena pregunta que no sé cómo responder todavía porque me fui corriendo diciendo que estábamos borrachos y nos arrepentiríamos.

\- ¿Y te arrepientes?

\- No lo sé, pero… creo que no. – Se mordió el labio y esta vez fue ella quien escondió la cara entre las manos, avergonzada. – Fue genial.

\- Pues habla con él y ya sabes. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Seréis la pareja más envidiada del campus y por fin se acabará tu sequía.

\- No lo sé. – Rose suspiró. – Quizás él sí que se arrepienta, además no quiero poner en peligro nuestra amistad y…

\- Excusas, excusas, excusas. – La morena negó con la cabeza. – Os daréis cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro en cuanto volváis a veros y en esa conversación creo que habrá más bien pocas palabras. – Se puso de pie y sonrió levemente. – Me voy a la ducha, ¿o quieres entrar tú?

\- No te preocupes, voy a recoger un par de cosas que tengo que llevar a mi casa y entro cuando salgas.

\- Vale, no tardo.

Y así, Lizzy entró al baño dispuesta a olvidarse de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con James mientras Rose se quedaba mirando al techo sin querer olvidar el momento en el que, por fin, se había atrevido a besar a Scorpius.

* * *

\- De verdad, no puedes imaginarte las ganas que le tenía. Bueno, con decirte que estuve a punto de olvidar ponerme un condón por primera vez en mi vida… - James sonrió de medio lado al decir aquello. – Y es que encima es increíble, te lo juro, es puro fuego. Tengo sus uñas marcadas en mi espalda incluso. Necesito repetir con ella, es algo que no suele pasarme, pero hacía tiempo que no echaba un polvo así aunque, bueno, yo me quedé a medias, pero no pasa nada, ya lo haremos bien la próxima vez.

\- Claro… - Scorpius forzó una sonrisa. No tenía ni idea de por qué James Potter estaba contándole todo eso, ni desde cuándo tenían tanta confianza, pero no quería quedar como un borde.

\- Demasiado personal, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó, al darse cuenta de su expresión. – Pero eres como de la familia así que no pasa nada. Además, no es que vayamos a escandalizarnos ahora, ¿eh?

\- Claro, claro. – El rubio asintió y el otro sonrió. – ¿Y a tu hermano le queda mucho?

\- Pues no lo sé, creí que eso lo sabrías tú.

\- Yo no lo he visto salir siquiera, sé lo mismo que tú.

\- Se iría anoche con alguna. – El mayor de los Potter puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su teléfono. – Voy a llamarlo. Espero que no siga dormido.

Buscó su número pero, antes siquiera de poder pulsar el botón de llamar, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Albus entró.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí?

\- Habíamos quedado hace media hora. – Sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Hubo tema anoche?

\- No llegaría a esta hora si no fuera así. – El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Cuenta.

\- Una chica de una hermandad, muy maja y considerada especialmente porque ni me ha dado su número, ni me ha pedido el mío.

\- Eso ahorra muchas complicaciones desde luego. – James asintió. – Tenemos prisa, me gustaría llegar antes de la hora de comer a casa.

\- Dame diez minutos. Me ducho y me cambio.

\- Vale. – James asintió. – ¿Sabes que anoche me acosté con Lizzy?

\- Le daré el pésame la próxima vez que la vea.

\- Imbécil. – Lo fulminó con la mirada y su hermano estalló en carcajadas.

\- Ahora vengo, anda.

Albus entró rápidamente al cuarto de baño y los otros dos volvieron a quedarse solos en el dormitorio. James miró la hora y suspiró.

\- Lily y Rose también llegan tarde. – Comentó. – Me extraña que mi prima no haya dormido aquí.

\- Oh, bueno, es que anoche nos… nos peleamos. – Mintió, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- ¿En serio? – James lo miró, sorprendido. – Lo siento, pero seguro que lo arregláis pronto. Rose y tú no podéis estar mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro, creo que estallaríais o algo así, nunca he visto a dos personas más compenetradas.

\- Eso espero. – Murmuró antes de suspirar. – Entonces, ¿vienen las dos aquí?

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Me da miedo saber por qué Lily no está aquí ya. Espero que haya dormido en su dormitorio.

\- ¿Crees que ha estado con algún chico?

\- Temo que lo haya estado.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Leo y este salió. Al ver al mayor de los Potter allí sonrió de forma un poco nerviosa y trató de controlar los nervios.

\- Hola. – Saludó.

\- Buenos días, Leo. – Scorpius le dedicó una media sonrisa. – ¿Quién estuvo aquí contigo anoche?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Escuché risas al llegar y esta mañana me ha despertado un portazo.

\- No la conoces. – Mintió, sentándose en el sofá. – Pero no quería interrumpir, ¿de qué estabais hablando?

\- De que Lily no aparece y eso me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué? – Tuvo que tragar saliva. Si James Potter supiera lo cerca que había estado de acostarse con su hermana pequeña aquella noche…

\- Supongo que habrá estado con algún capullo que solo quería acostarse con ella. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero le prometí que no me metería en su vida así que tengo que resignarme.

\- Ya es mayorcita, ¿no?

\- ¿Tienes hermanas pequeñas, Leo?

\- No, solo un hermano mayor.

\- Entonces no puedes entender cómo va esto. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Espero que vuelva pronto y de una pieza porque estoy a dos minutos de colapsar su móvil a llamadas.

Por suerte la pelirroja no tardó mucho en entrar junto con Rose – a por la que había ido para mantener la coartada de que habían dormido juntas aquella noche –.

\- Hola, chicos. – Saludó con una media sonrisa que, Leo sabía, iba para él.

\- Ya era hora, chicas. – Contestó James.

\- Perdona, pero esto es exclusivamente culpa tuya. – Replicó Rose. – Hemos tenido que ir a la hermandad desde su residencia porque ciertas personas me causaron un trauma anoche.

\- Bueno, sí, eso…

\- ¿"Bueno, sí, eso"? – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. – ¡No sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara a Lizzy después de esto! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Podrías habértela llevado a tu dormitorio, pero no, tú tenías que montártelo con ella en un baño.

\- Era el sitio más cercano, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – No es para tanto, Rose. Tú solo cierra los ojos y olvídate de todo.

\- Ya, bueno… - La chica se quedó callada al notar la mirada de Scorpius fija en ella. Sintió una punzada en el estómago y tuvo que controlar un sonrojo. – Olvidémoslo mejor, pero que no salga de aquí porque me ha dicho que no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

\- ¿Y no te ha dicho si quiere repetir?

\- Creo que eso te quedó claro anoche. – Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. – Pero, por favor, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué le queda a Albus? Quiero irme cuanto antes.

\- Es verdad. – Murmuró Lily, dándose cuenta de la tensión que parecía haber en el salón. – Que Scorpius y tú…

\- ¿Qué? – El rubio frunció el ceño y la pelirroja palideció levemente.

\- Bueno, Rose me dijo que estabais peleados, ¿no?

\- Oh, sí, claro. – Scorpius suspiró. – Parece que anoche pasaron muchas cosas.

\- Sí, eso parece. – Rose se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada. – Deberíamos hablar de ello cuando vuelva de San Francisco.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Quedamos mañana para comer? – Sugirió, atreviéndose a mirarlo de nuevo. Un leve estremecimiento la recorrió y, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó si lo de la noche anterior realmente había sido un error.

\- Perfecto.

\- Bien.

Los dos guardaron silencio y los demás tampoco añadieron nada. Les extrañaba mucho que Rose y Scorpius se hubieran peleado y no sabían cómo actuar. Por suerte Albus no tardó en salir, ya preparado, y los cuatro salieron del apartamento rumbo a San Francisco.


	16. Chapter 16

Albus daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño y recordando las palabras que su hermano le había dicho aquella tarde en el coche mientras regresaban de San Francisco. Había intentado evitarlo, pero finalmente no había podido resistirse y le había preguntado por Dave.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Y por qué?

\- Alice se fue con él anoche. – Confesó después de unos instantes. – Fui a por unas cervezas y, cuando volví, estaban hablando y acabó yéndose a bailar con él.

\- Pero volvió pronto a la residencia. – Comentó Rose, sonriendo de medio lado y apoyándose entre los dos asientos delanteros. – Y no pasó nada con él, me lo contó.

\- ¿A ti? – Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Soy su madrina.

\- Es raro que Dave no haya intentado nada, ese va a lo que va. – Murmuró James, negando con la cabeza, con la vista fija en la carretera. – Decidle a Alice que tenga cuidado.

\- Es un mal chico, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía!

\- No es mal chico, es solo un picaflor. – Explicó. – Le encanta ir de chica en chica y una vez que consigue lo que quiere no las vuelve a llamar.

\- Menudo capullo.

\- Albus, tú y yo hemos hecho eso un millón de veces.

\- No, claro que… - Frunció el ceño y guardó silencio mientras las dos chicas estallaban en carcajadas. – Bueno, sí, puedes que tengas razón, pero nosotros no teníamos mala intención.

\- Él tampoco. – El mayor se encogió de hombros. – Al final solo quiere divertirse y pasar un buen rato.

\- La cuestión es que es distinto porque se trata de Alice. – Intervino Lily, echándose también un poco hacia delante y apartando a su prima para poder ver mejor a su hermano.

\- No quiero que le haga daño un niñato cualquiera.

\- ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre Dave y tú, Al? – La chica negó con la cabeza. – Los dos queréis lo mismo de ella.

\- Eso no es así, yo… - Volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

\- ¿Tú, qué? – Rose enarcó una ceja. – ¿Tengo que sacar la cámara? ¿Estamos ante un momento histórico?

\- Rose, no.

\- Rose, sí. – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada. – ¡Termina esa confesión, no seas cobarde!

\- No sé de qué confesión me hablas.

\- Que estás loquito por Alice y la quieres para algo más que una noche. – Terminó Lily.

\- O más te vale, ya te dije que si le partías el corazón te las verías conmigo.

\- Solo me preocupo por ella. – Negó con la cabeza. – Creo que es muy inocente y no quiero que le hagan daño.

\- A ti te está manteniendo a raya bastante bien. – Murmuró su hermana.

\- ¡Eh!

\- Venga, admite que te da rabia que ella le esté haciendo caso y por eso reaccionas así. Sientas algo por ella, es evidente.

\- Lily, no digas tonterías.

\- ¡No son tonterías! – Protestó.

\- Sí que lo son, pero la cuestión es que alguna de vosotras dos debería advertir a Alice de las intenciones de Dave antes de que sea demasiado tarde y acabe herida. – Se volvió y las miró con las cejas enarcadas, pero con una pequeña súplica en el fondo de sus ojos.

\- Es mayorcita ya. – Murmuró su prima. – Si quiere salir con él, no podemos hacer nada.

\- Pero…

\- Tranquilo, le diré que vaya con cuidado. – Lily sonrió levemente. – No quiero que te de un infarto y, mucho menos, que un capullo le rompa el corazón a ella.

Asintió y trató de olvidar aquello, pero le estaba costando más de lo que le gustaría y, aquella noche, ni siquiera le permitía conciliar el sueño. No entendía por qué Dave sí y él no. Lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, se estaba esforzando y ahora llegaba aquel chico, le dedicaba un par de sonrisas y se iba con él, como si no fuera un niñato que quisiera jugar con sus sentimientos. Sabía que ella no le debía nada únicamente por ser amable y que no tenía ningún derecho sobre la chica, pero aún así no podía entender por qué él no lograba nada por mucho que se esforzara y el otro lo conseguía sin hacer nada. Era muy frustrante. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Puede que los demás tuvieran razón y él se hubiera pasado toda la vida haciendo justamente eso mismo, pero Alice no era como el resto. Puede que la quisiera para algo más que un rato, pero eso no era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta. Al menos de momento. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Solo esperaba que sus peores miedos no se cumplieran porque Alice no se merecía que la dejaran tirada después de entregar su corazón.

* * *

Rose pegó en la puerta del apartamento de los chicos después de tomar aire tres veces y recolocarse el pelo otras tantas. Estaba muy nerviosa y espera poder aclarar de una vez toda aquella situación. Scorpius no tardó en abrir también con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en sus labios.

\- Hola. – La saludó. Dudó unos instantes pero, finalmente, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola. – Contestó ella cuando se separaron. – ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Dónde te apetece ir?

\- Me da igual, ¿quizás al bar español del centro? – Sugirió. – O podemos tomar comida china.

\- Podemos pedir algo y que nos lo traigan. – Contestó él, un poco dubitativo. – Estoy solo y aquí podemos charlar con más tranquilidad, pero nos quedamos solo si quieres.

\- Sí, creo que es una buena idea. – Rose asintió y pasó al interior. – ¿Qué te apetece pedir?

\- Lo de siempre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Una ensalada china, un par de rollitos, arroz o tallarines y algún tipo de pollo.

\- Pero no con bambú, que al final nunca me lo como. – Dijo, levantando un dedo y sonriendo.

\- Ya lo sé y si pedimos arroz no puede llevar curry porque…

\- Te pusiste malísimo la última vez que comimos en un indio y desde entonces no puedes ni olerlo. – Lo interrumpió, sonriendo. – ¿Qué te parece tallarines con ternera y pollo con almendras?

\- Me encanta. – Sonrió ampliamente y sacó su teléfono. – Voy a llamar, no tardo.

El chico hizo el pedido mientras la pelirroja se sentaba en el sofá y dejaba su bolso tirado de forma despreocupada. Cuando acabó, se sentó junto a ella mientras guardaba el móvil y sonrió.

\- Dicen que tardarán una media hora.

\- Eso nos da algún tiempo para hablar de lo que pasó en la fiesta. – Murmuró antes de morderse el labio.

\- Sí. – Scorpius se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa. No sabía ni cómo empezar aquella conversación. – Creo que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos. El alcohol nos inhibió, pero ya había algo ahí o, al menos, creo que yo ya sentía algo por ti, Rose.

\- ¿Sientes algo por mí? – Le preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Sí. – El rubio asintió. – ¿Tú qué opinas de lo que sucedió?

\- Que estuvo muy bien y, no sé, es posible que yo también sienta algo por ti. – Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. – Pero Scorpius, somos amigos y me da mucho miedo arruinar todo esto. No quiero que nuestra amistad se vaya a la mierda por cuatro besos alcoholizados.

\- ¿Besos alcoholizados? – Enarcó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

\- Sí, ya sabes. Besos con sabor a chupitos de vodka, tequila y whisky. – Se mordió el labio y contuvo un sonrojo.

\- Creo que nos pasamos bebiendo y mezclando.

\- Bastante.

\- Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. – Se acercó un poco a ella y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. – Tenemos que valorar qué es más importante: lo que sentimos o nuestra amistad.

\- No quiero perderte pase lo que pase, Scorp.

\- Ni yo a ti. – Suspiró sin poder evitarlo y bajó la mano. – Puede que debamos dejar las cosas así. Somos buenos amigos, a lo mejor solo estamos confundiendo nuestros sentimientos. A lo mejor no es amor lo que sentimos sino una gran amistad.

\- Sí, quizás sea solo eso. – Rose lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Seguían muy cerca el uno del otro y ella no pudo evitar fijarse en las pequeñas motitas un poco más oscuras que salpicaban sus ojos grises. – Somos amigos.

\- Solo amigos. – Bajó el tono de voz y ambos se acercaron un poco más. – Y lo de la fiesta fue un gran error producto del alcohol.

\- Simplemente un error. – Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Sus labios estaban casi rozándose. – Habíamos bebido demasiado, sobrios jamás lo haríamos.

\- Nunca nos atreveríamos….

\- Porque lo jodería todo…

\- Porque tendríamos que replanteárnoslo todo.

\- Sería peligroso.

\- Pero, ¿sabes qué, pelirroja? Me encanta el peligro.

Y, de repente, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con dulzura. Scorpius apoyó una mano en la nuca de la chica y la otra en su cintura mientras ella dejaba ambas sobre sus hombros. Un estremecimiento los recorrió de arriba abajo y supieron que no se estaban equivocando con aquello, que sus labios estaban hechos para besarse, que sus cuerpos estaban hechos para juntarse, que sus corazones estaban hechos para latir al unísono. Se separaron y empezaron a reír como dos idiotas.

\- Creo que lo de ser amigos ya no va a funcionarnos. – Rose apoyó una mano en la mejilla del chico antes de volver a besarlo. – Puede que debamos intentarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Esto, ser algo más. – Se encogió de hombros. – Podemos ver cómo nos va, pero poco a poco, sin prisas ni presiones.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso. Solos tú y yo, sin gente mirándonos y diciendo que se veía venir.

\- Exacto. – Asintió levemente. – No podemos evitar que ciertas personas se enteren, pero podemos evitar que lo haga todo el mundo.

\- Y Albus.

\- Y Albus, por supuesto. – Ambos sonrieron. Sabían que el chico o bien se pondría de morros si se enteraba de que sus dos mejores amigos estaban juntos, o bien se emocionaría demasiado y acabaría agobiándolos. Necesitaban un poco de tiempo antes de contárselo a él.

\- Me parece un plan perfecto, Rose. – Volvió a unir sus labios, pero el timbre los interrumpió. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras ella reía y se puso de pie. – Debe ser la comida, ahora vengo.

Fue rápidamente hacia la puerta, cogió la bolsa de comida y pagó al repartidor, al que le dedicó una sonrisa a pesar de la interrupción. Cuando regresó al salón, Rose se había quitado los zapatos, tenía los pies subidos al sofá y las rodillas abrazadas.

\- Aquí está todo, menos mal, me muero de hambre. – Dijo, dejándolo sobre la mesa pequeña. Empezó a sacar cosas y le pasó un par de palillos, conteniendo la risa.

\- No como con palillos y lo sabes. – Replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- No pienso ir a la cocina a por un tenedor. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sabes perfectamente dónde están, ve tú.

\- Porfa. – Puso carita de cachorrito y se puso de pie en el sofá de un salto.

\- No.

\- Venga…

\- Ni lo intentes, Rosie. – Dijo, levantando un dedo y dedicándole una mirada amenazadora, que no le sirvió de nada. La chica sonrió y él negó con la cabeza. – No…

No pudo terminar la frase. Rose saltó sobre él y enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos detrás de su cuello. Scorpius la agarró con fuerza para que no se cayera y suspiró.

\- Anda, ve tú. – Le pidió, empezando a repartir besos por toda su cara.

\- No.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Se dirigió hacia su cuello y siguió besándolo hasta llegar a la parte de detrás de su oreja, que comenzó a morder.

\- Segurísimo. – Respondió, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. – Y, por mucho que insistas, no vas a conseguir nada.

\- Jo, eres imposible.

Suspiró y quiso volver al suelo, pero él la agarró con un poco más de fuerza y la besó, haciéndola sonreír. Sin separarse de sus labios, se sentó en el sofá y la movió un poco para que ambas piernas quedaran hacia el mismo lado.

\- Tengo una idea mejor, déjame a mí.

Se incorporó y ella, sin bajarse de su regazo, también se sentó recta. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo al verlo abrir los recipientes de comida, sin entender muy bien qué iba a hacer, pero tuvo que contener una carcajada y una pequeña mueca de indignación cuando todo encajó en su cabeza.

\- ¿En serio? – Le preguntó mientras el rubio cogía unos cuantos tallarines con los palillos.

\- Siempre te dije que algún día lo haría si no aprendías de una vez a comer comida china con propiedad. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – A ver, abre la boca.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? – Replicó, enarcando una ceja de forma provocativa.

\- Venga, son tus tallarines favoritos. – Insistió, con una media sonrisa. – Si no quieres ir a por un tenedor y no sabes comer con palillos creo que esta es la única solución, aunque sea más propia de una chica de 5 años que de una de 20.

\- Está bien, ya voy. – Negó con la cabeza pero, antes de levantarse, se echó un poco hacia delante y se comió los tallarines de un bocado. – Están buenísimos.

Ambos lanzaron una carcajada y la pelirroja se levantó pero, sin saber exactamente cómo, le dio al recipiente que contenía la ensalada y este salió volando, derramándose por completo sobre Scorpius.

\- Ay, Dios.

Rose se llevó una mano a la boca antes de estallar en carcajadas mientras él la miraba incrédulo, con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión sorprendida.

\- Creo que tienes algo ahí. – Murmuró la pelirroja, quitándole una hoja de lechuga de la frente y tratando de contener la risa.

\- Ahora verás.

La agarró de la cintura, sentándola de nuevo sobre él, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella pataleaba y trataba librarse de él sin parar de reír.

\- Ay, déjame. – Le pidió, riendo a carcajadas. Odiaba las cosquillas. – ¡Ha sido sin querer!

\- Sí, claro yo te creo. – Scorpius siguió con aquello, sonriendo. Rose era demasiado adorable cuando le hacían cosquillas.

\- Si sigues, lo siguiente no será un accidente. – Lo amenazó.

\- No me das miedo, Rosie.

\- Tú te lo has buscado.

Antes de poder preguntar a que se refería, un puñado de tallarines impactó contra la cara del rubio que volvió a abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Definitivamente, aquello no se lo había visto venir. La soltó y Rose lo encaró, dibujando una mueca de superioridad en su rostro.

\- Te lo advertí.

\- Así que esas tenemos, ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Pues esto es la guerra.

Metió la mano también en el recipiente y le devolvió el ataque. La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada antes de correr hacia él y estamparle unos pocos más en el pelo. Scorpius la inmovilizó, agarrándola de las muñecas, y le volcó el resto del contenido sobre la cabeza.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó ella, poniendo cara de asco al notar cómo los fideos se escurrían por su pelo.

\- Tú has empezado. – Replicó él, bajando las manos de sus muñecas a sus caderas. – Yo solo me he defendido.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Rose se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios.

El chico la tumbó entonces en el sofá y se colocó sobre ella antes de besarla con dulzura. Rose lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y lo pegó más a ella mientras abría levemente las piernas para que pudiera apoyarse mejor. Siguieron besándose, perdiéndose el uno en el otro y olvidándose del resto del universo.

\- Creo que ha perdido usted esta guerra, señorita. – Murmuró Scorpius, rozando su cuello con los labios y haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

\- ¿Eso cree? – Replicó la pelirroja antes de morderse el labio. Seguía notando el aliento del chico en su cuello y todo su cuerpo hormigueaba.

Volvieron a besarse con dulzura, recorriendo sus cuerpos lentamente con los dedos sobre la ropa. Siguieron con aquello, hasta que escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y se incorporaron rápidamente en el sofá justo unos instantes antes de que Albus los viera.

\- Oh, hola… - Frunció el ceño al ver toda la comida por el suelo. – ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí? ¿Os habéis reconciliado o vuestra pelea ha pasado a otros niveles?

\- Es una larga historia. – Contestó Rose mientras comenzaba a peinarse con los dedos. – Pero nos hemos reconciliado, no te preocupes.

\- No me preocupaba, ya lo imaginaba. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Más os vale recoger este desastre, ¿habéis comido algo?

\- No, pero nos quedan los rollitos y el pollo así que ahora tomaremos algo.

\- Pero después de limpiar.

\- Bueno, creo que es a ti a quien le toca encargarse del salón esta semana. – Comentó Scorpius.

\- Por eso pienso obligaros a recoger. – Negó con la cabeza. – He venido a por unos libros y me voy ya, pero espero que todo esté brillante cuando vuelva.

\- A sus órdenes capitán. – Rose hizo un saludo militar y su primo puso los ojos en blanco antes de entrar a su dormitorio. Ella se puso entonces de pie y le tendió una mano al chico. – Anda, vamos a recoger esto. Me muero de hambre.

\- Sí, vamos. – Scorpius se puso de pie y le dio un beso rápido. – Cuanto antes terminemos, antes podremos comer.


	17. Chapter 17

Lizzy se obligó a sí misma a ir al ensayo de aquel martes. Había conseguido evitar a James desde la fiesta y no le apetecía nada verlo, pero ambos eran los protagonistas y no podía ignorarlo eternamente así que se dirigió hacia el teatro con una pose erguida y una fingida seguridad que no sentía ni por asomo. No había podido parar de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Rose la mañana después de lo que pasó y, aunque le dolía admitirlo, puede que su amiga tuviera razón. Había sido muy dura con James, él no la había obligado a nada, ella había hecho aquello porque había querido. De hecho, él le había dicho que, si quería que se marchara, solo tenía que pedírselo y ella, en lugar de hacerlo, lo había besado. No podía culpar a James por sus propios actos estúpidos e irresponsables y, ¿para qué mentir?, había pasado un buen rato – la verdad era que había sido mejor incluso de lo que se había podido imaginar – así que lo mejor sería dejar aquello como el recuerdo de un lamentable error y limitarse simplemente a ignorar al chico. Estaba decidida a mantener su relación tal y como estaba. Solo esperaba que él no le pusiera las cosas muy difíciles.

\- Hola a todos. – Saludó al entrar, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. James, que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos y miraba el móvil, levantó la vista y la miró, dedicándole una media sonrisa que ella ignoró deliberadamente. – ¿Listos para el ensayo?

\- Sí. – El director de la obra asintió. – He pensado que deberíamos empezar a ensayar la escena de la botella.

\- No. – Lo cortó Lizzy, rápidamente. Esa escena no, ese día no.

\- ¿Qué escena es esa? – Preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño y mirando su guión. Aunque se lo había repasado ya varias veces todavía le costaba un poco situarse. Y no entendía por qué la chica acababa de ponerse blanca. – ¿La diez?

\- Sí. – El director asintió. – Es la pelea entre Blanche y Stanley, cuando él vuelve del hospital mientras Stella está de parto. Discuten, ella rompe la botella para defenderse y, al final, él…

\- La viola. – Terminó la chica. Apretó los labios y apartó la mirada mientras James abría mucho los ojos.

\- Oh. – Dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. – Así que eso es lo que pasa al final del acto. Creía que estaba pensando mal, es que no queda muy claro aunque, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

\- Pues sí. Eso es lo que pasa y yo no quiero ensayarlo.

\- Es uno de los momentos más importantes de la obra, Lizzy. Tenemos que prepararlo muy bien.

\- Ya lo sé, pero hoy no quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Puedes darme algún motivo válido?

\- No quiero simplemente. – Contestó, tras vacilar unos instantes. No quería que los demás se enteraran de lo que había pasado entre ellos y no sabía qué alegar que no la delatara.

\- Esa respuesta no me sirve. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Se supone que quieres dedicarte a esto, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Pero nada. Compórtate como una profesional. – La cortó. – Venga, arriba los dos.

La chica suspiró y refunfuñó un poco, pero finalmente subió al escenario, seguida de James, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

\- No quiero que me toques. – Murmuró por lo bajo, sin mirarlo. – Así que cuando llegue el momento, fingiremos cualquier cosa y lo dejaremos ahí, ¿te ha quedado claro?

\- El otro día no parecía que te importara tanto que te tocara. – Respondió él en un susurro, un poco molesto. Entendía que podía sentirse algo incómoda por lo que había pasado (no se le olvidaba su reacción cuando Rose los pilló), pero no se había esperado que prefiriera arruinar la obra a dejarlo acercarse. Ella era una apasionada del teatro y solo algo grave la haría hacer eso… Y eso le había dolido bastante.

\- Ni se te ocurra repetir eso. – Lo amenazó, mirándolo al fin. Tuvo que controlar un pequeño escalofría cuando sus ojos se encontraron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que había sucedido en aquel baño. – Nadie va a enterarse de lo que pasó.

\- Pero si te encantó además, ¿de verdad crees que nadie lo sabe? – Puso los ojos en blanco. –Por favor, Lizzy, eres una escandalosa, podían oírte gritar por encima de la música.

\- No lo vuelvas a decir.

\- Pero es la verdad – Sonrió con picardía. – Sonabas muy bien gimiendo mi nombre. Muy sexy.

\- ¡Que no lo digas!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.

\- Si lo que esperas es que lo repita, puedes sentarte porque no pienso hacerlo, James.

\- Mi nombre sigue sonando mejor cuando gimes, pero…

\- Mira, paso de ti y de tus mierdas.

Negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo ante la asombrada mirada del resto de sus compañeros. El director comenzó a llamarla, pero ella lo ignoró. Le daba igual lo que le dijeran, no soportaba aquello ni un segundo más. James maldijo por lo bajo y echó a correr tras ella, ignorando las amenazas del director de expulsarlos a los dos del grupo de teatro.

\- ¡Lizzy! – La llamó, acercándose cada vez más a ella. – Voy a alcanzarte por mucho que corras.

\- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?! – Le preguntó, frenando bruscamente y dándose la vuelta. – ¡Ya te has acostado conmigo! ¿Qué más quieres? Ya has conseguido lo que querías. ¿Qué pasa que, como te quedaste a medias, quieres que te devuelva el favor?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila de una vez? Ya tuviste tu polvo.

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no quería solo un polvo contigo? – Negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada dolida. – ¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras la única persona en el universo y empieza a mirar a tu alrededor, Elizabeth!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme Elizabeth, gilipollas!

\- ¿Solo te has quedado con eso? – Bufó y se revolvió el pelo, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Para qué escuchar el resto? No quiero oír tus mentiras, ni tus tonterías.

\- ¿Mis tonterías?

\- Sí, ya sabes. Lo que has dicho antes, lo que siempre me dices.

\- Es que es la única forma de que me hagas caso, Lizzy. – Se defendió. – Cada vez que he intentado hablar contigo con tranquilidad, me has ignorado; tengo que provocarte para que me contestes. Y lo de antes estaba justificado, ¿sabes lo mucho que me ha dolido en mi orgullo que prefirieras arruinar la obra a dejar que me acercara a ti?

\- A lo mejor si no me hubieras dicho que "no tienes amigas con las que no te acuestas" o lo que me habrías hecho de haberte dejado, las cosas no serían así, James. – Replicó, señalándolo de forma acusadora.

\- ¡Han pasado años de eso!

\- ¡Pero nada ha cambiado! Sigues siendo el mismo niñato arrogante y estúpido que solo quiere coleccionar ligues y las chicas que se rebajan a acostarse contigo no son más que unas estúpidas confiadas que no tienen dos dedos de frente y andan muy perdidas en la vida porque, ¿quién podría esperar algo de ti? Son solo unas idiotas que siempre la están cagando y a las que todo les sale mal.

\- Yo nunca he jugado con nadie, las chicas que se vienen conmigo tienen muy claro lo que quiero y es lo mismo que quieren ellas. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Después de aquella declaración por fin todo había encajado en su cabeza. – ¿Estás enfadada conmigo o contigo misma, Lizzy?

La chica no contestó. Apretó mucho los labios y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla lentamente. James suspiró – sentía una enorme punzada en su estómago, él no quería hacerla llorar – pero, antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Espera!

\- Déjala. – Notó una mano en su brazo y se giró levemente para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su hermana. – Estáis llamando la atención de todo el campus, James. Creo que todos se han enterado de lo que ha pasado aquí y eso no era lo que ella quería.

El chico miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Lily tenía razón: había bastantes personas paradas a su alrededor, observándolo y murmurando.

\- No quería que todos se enteraran, ni mucho menos hacerla llorar, Lils.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no es el momento de agobiarla. Necesita tiempo y espacio para poder pensar, está hecha un lío.

\- Pero yo no la he obligado a nada, ni quería acostarme con ella y pasar después. – Murmuró. La pelirroja sonrió levemente y le dedicó una mirada enternecida. Jamás había visto a James así.

\- Lo sé y ella también, por eso está enfada porque quiso hacerlo y le gustó. Dale un poco de tiempo para que se aclare.

\- Está bien. – Asintió lentamente. – Supongo que es lo correcto. No quiero agobiarla.

\- ¿Me invitas a un café?

\- ¿Y si me invitas tú a mí? – Sonrió levemente. – Yo soy quien está triste.

\- Está bien. – La chica lanzó una carcajada. – Si en el fondo da igual quién invite, al final pagarán papá y mamá.

\- En eso tienes razón. – Él también rió. – Anda, vamos.

* * *

\- Hola.

Alice le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Dave nada más salir de la residencia. El chico, que la esperaba en la entrada, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola. – Saludó también. – Tengo el coche aquí al lado, ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Dónde has pensado ir?

\- Al centro, al cine y después, si quieres y tienes hambre, podemos cenar algo. – Explicó, sonriendo. – Ya iremos viendo.

\- De acuerdo.

Lo siguió hasta el coche y se subió, ocupando el lugar del copiloto. Se abrochó el cinturón y colocó bien en el asiento. Estaba enrollando el asa de su bolso cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico la estaba mirando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó.

\- Nada, es que me alegra que hayamos podido quedar. – Contestó él, sonriendo. Arrancó el coche y, tras comprobar que no venía nadie, salió del aparcamiento y empezó a circular por la calle. – En la fiesta tuviste que irte muy pronto, apenas pudimos bailar y charlar.

\- Es que no me gusta mucho trasnochar. – Se excusó. – De todas formas, pasamos un buen rato, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí, claro. – Dave asintió. A él se le ocurrían otras formas mejores de pasar el tiempo, pero al menos había podido bailar un par de canciones pegadas con ella. – ¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan?

\- Las comedias sobre todo aunque veo cualquier cosa que no sea de miedo.

\- Y yo que pensaba llevarte a ver una película de terror para ver si acababas abrazada a mí…

\- Pues mala suerte porque no va a ser así. – Alice lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – El otro día estrenaron _El becario_ , tiene pinta de estar bien. Salen Robert De Niro y Anne Hathaway.

\- Sí, claro. La que tú quieras. – Asintió. Total, no tenía pensado precisamente ver la película. – ¿Cómo llevas la semana?

\- De momento bien. Me han mandado algunos trabajos, pero lo normal supongo. ¿Y a ti?

\- Bastante trabajo, pero es lo normal. Ya estoy en tercer año y nos meten más caña.

\- Claro, es normal. ¿Qué estudiabas, por cierto? Es que no lo recuerdo. – Se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo y el chico sonrió. – Soy pésima para los nombres y las carreras.

\- Económicas. – Contestó. – Tú Magisterio, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. – Sonrió ampliamente. Le alegraba que el chico se acordara de eso, quería decir que le prestaba atención.

\- Deben gustarte mucho los niños.

\- Muchísimo, son adorables. ¿A ti no?

\- Sí, claro, como a todos. – Contestó aunque bajó el tono de voz antes de añadir el final de esa frase. – Me gusta más cómo se hacen.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la castaña, que lo había escuchado murmurar algo, pero no había sido capaz de entender nada.

\- Que a ver si encontramos aparcamiento. – Mintió, empezando a mirar por la calle. – Si no, lo dejaré en algún parking.

\- Creo que ahí hay un hueco. – La chica señaló un poco más hacia delante. – ¿Cabrá?

\- Yo diría que sí. – Puso el intermitente y se detuvo a su altura. – Sí, allá vamos.

Aparcó rápidamente y ambos salieron. Él la guió entonces hacia el cine, donde consultaron la cartelera.

\- ¿Esa es la película que decías, Alice? – Preguntó, indicándole un cartel.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó, dando un pequeño saltito. – Y mira, hay una sesión en 10 minutos, podríamos ir a verla.

\- De acuerdo. – Asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cola. Apenas había un par de personas delante de ellos así que no tardaron nada. – Hola, dos para _El becario_.

\- ¿Por qué zona quieren los asientos?

\- Por el fondo. – Dijo con decisión aunque, al darse cuenta de que igual había sonado un poco brusco, se volvió hacia Alice. – ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, claro. Desde atrás se ve mejor.

\- De acuerdo, aquí tienen. Serán 18 dólares.

\- Toma.

\- Espera, toma mi dinero. – Alice abrió su bolso rápidamente, pero Dave apoyó una mano sobre la suya y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo te invito.

\- No, pero…

\- Insisto. Ha sido idea mía venir aquí así que yo pago. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Ya invitarás tú la próxima vez.

\- Está bien, muchas gracias.

Pagaron las entradas y compraron palomitas y refrescos – que el chico también insistió en pagar – antes de entrar en la sala en la que no había demasiada gente, cosa lógica ya que era martes por la tarde. Se sentaron y charlaron de unas y otras cosas hasta que las luces se apagaron y la pantalla se encendió.

\- ¡Ya empieza!

Dave asintió. Le hacía gracia lo mucho que Alice podía emocionarse a veces. Disimuladamente estiró un brazo y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, haciendo que ella enarcara una ceja.

\- Dave…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No crees que se te va a quedar el brazo dormido?

\- ¿Eh? – El chico se quedó completamente descolocado. ¿De verdad acababa de decirle eso? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía?

\- Sí, bueno, creo que puede resultar incómodo. – Contestó, haciéndose la tonta. No sabía que el chico tenía esas intenciones al ir con ella al cine, creyó que solo irían para poder conocerse mejor, no quería liarse con él tan de buenas a primeras.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Se acercó a ella como si quisiera escucharla mejor, pero dejando sus labios peligrosamente cerca.

\- Vamos a ver la película, Dave. – Se apartó de él y sonrió, dándole a entender que lo mejor sería que no lo intentara siquiera.

\- Está bien.

El chico suspiró. Al parecer sus planes no iban a salir tal y como él se había imaginado.

Cuando salieron del cine, fueron directamente a la residencia de la chica, que dijo que estaba demasiado llena con las palomitas y prefería cenar algo ligero y acostarse. Él paró el coche en la puerta y sonrió.

\- Ha estado bien, ¿no? – "Podría haber estado mejor, pero bueno", pensó.

\- Sí. – Ella sonrió también. – ¿Quedamos otro día?

\- Claro, ya nos escribimos. – Asintió. Quizás si quedaban otra vez conseguiría por fin liarse con ella o, mejor aún, llevársela a su dormitorio o subir al de ella. – Hasta pronto, Alice.

\- Adiós, Dave.

Hizo un último intento de besarla, pero ella giró la cara y sus labios terminaron en su mejilla. La chica le dedicó una pequeña mirada de disculpa y salió del coche. Había sido una buena cita, había conseguido mantener al chico bastante a raya y había podido conocerlo mejor. No le parecía mala persona, quizás le gustaba ir un poco más rápido que a ella, pero se había tomado bien sus cortes y la había hecho reír. Así que, ¿quién sabe?, quizás la próxima vez se decidiera y lo dejara besarla. Todo dependería de lo que pasara.

* * *

N/A: No odiéis a Lizzy :( Está muy perdida la pobre y no puede soportar la idea de que James tenga razón... Ains.

Y Alice puede parecer tonta, pero de eso no tiene ni un pelo ;) Ya veremos cómo sigue la cosa con Dave.

Eso es todo, nos leemos el miércoles :)

Un beso,

María :)


	18. Chapter 18

\- ¿Piensas dejar de auto-compadecerte en algún momento o vas a pasarte así todo el curso?

Rose se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras Lizzy se abrazaba con más fuerza a la almohada y enterraba el rostro un poco más en esta.

\- Voto por la segunda opción. – Murmuró.

\- No puedes pasarte así todo el año por una tontería, Lizzy.

\- Claro, una tontería.- Bufó levemente. – Me he acostado con James y he conseguido que se entere todo el campus. Supongo que es una tontería, sí.

\- Ni que fueras la primera chica a la que se tira. Dejará de ser un cotilleo en tres días; de hecho habría dejado de serlo antes, o quizás ni siquiera hubiera llegado a serlo, si os hubierais comportado como dos adultos y no os hubierais peleado delante de medio campus.

\- No me des lecciones morales porque Scorpius y tú estáis saliendo y no habéis sido capaces de decírselo a nadie. – Se defendió, todavía sin mirarla. – Todos tenemos nuestras cosas y yo no quiero que nadie me vea después de lo que pasó.

\- Eres una melodramática.

\- Déjame comportarme como Marianne Dashwood durante unos meses más. Ya sé que perder el sueño y todo eso no va a solucionar mis problemas, pero ayuda. O, al menos, a mí me ayuda.

\- No te escudes en Jane Austen y, si lo haces, que sea comportándote como Elizabeth Bennet, que para algo compartís nombre. – Negó con la cabeza. – Esto no es sano.

\- Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida. Bueno, no en ese sentido porque en otros supongo que sí.

\- Mira, eres imposible. – Rose tuvo que contener un pequeño grito de frustración. Llevaba así toda la semana y aquello no prosperaba. Cuando llegó el martes a la habitación se la encontró deprimida, tumbada en esa misma postura y desde entonces solo se había movido para ir a clase, ducharse y comer algo. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. – Sigo creyendo que venir con nosotros te vendría bien.

\- No me apetece nada.

\- Venga, un ratito. Te juro que no volveremos tarde y Albus viene también, no vamos solos Scorpius y yo.

\- De verdad, no tengo ganas, Rose. – Se incorporó en la cama y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Pasadlo bien, ¿vale?

\- Está bien. – Suspiró y cogió su bolso. – Me voy ya que los chicos deben estar esperándome. Si te apetece venirte, solo tienes que llamarme.

\- Sí, tranquila. – Le hizo un gesto con la mano y se encogió de hombros. – Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, cielo.

La pelirroja suspiró y salió del dormitorio y su amiga volvió a dejarse caer en la cama. Sabía que tenía que salir hacia delante, que no podía dejar que los remordimientos y el arrepentimiento la invadieran, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan mal consigo misma… Y encima no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado con James y, no solo en aquella última semana, sino desde que lo conoció. Le había dado un millón de vueltas a todo lo que habían vivido, había incluso escrito folios y folios, llenándolos de las conversaciones y los hechos que recordaba, pero lo único para lo que le estaba sirviendo era para caer más en aquel pozo. De repente, unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Frunció el ceño y se levantó. No podía ser Rose porque llevaba su llave y el resto de sus compañeras habían preferido evitarla alegando que se había convertido en un agujero de negatividad que absorbía todo a su alrededor, así que no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

\- ¿Quién es?

Nadie respondió, pero volvieron a golpear la madera, ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

\- ¿Quién es? – Repitió, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Lily en la puerta, en pijama, con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, con una bolsa de plástico en la mano y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Lily?

\- Hola, madrina. – La saludó. – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Sí, claro, supongo que sí. – Se echó a un lado y cerró en cuanto la otra entró. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Supuse que estarías de fiesta. Es viernes.

\- Ya salí ayer y el miércoles y el martes y el lunes. – Se encogió de hombros. – Y mañana saldré por San Francisco con algunos amigos así que hoy voy a tomarme un descanso.

\- Muy bien. – Asintió. – Y, no es por sonar borde, pero estás aquí porque…

\- Porque me han dicho que andas deprimida y no puedo permitir que mi madrina guay esté de mal humor así que te he traído helado – Levantó la bolsa de plástico – y mi fabulosa compañía. ¿Qué mejor plan para un viernes por la noche que una charla madrina-amadrinada?

\- No sé si me apetece hablar.

\- Claro que te apetece. – La chica se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en su cama antes de sacar una tarrina de litro de helado y dos cucharas. – Venga, siéntate.

\- Está bien… - Le hizo caso y se dejó caer en el colchón junto a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Te gusta el helado de vainilla?

\- Sí, pero tengo un poco de intolerancia a la lactosa. No demasiada, no te preocupes, puedo tomar lácteos siempre y cuando no abuse - Se apresuró a aclarar – pero si ves que paso de la mitad de la tarrina, avísame o pasaré una noche horrible.

\- Vale. – La chica asintió lentamente, un poco preocupada, aunque no añadió nada. Ella sabría lo que podía o no tomar. – Bueno, ¿cómo va todo?

\- ¿En serio, Lily?

\- Vale. ¿Cómo llevas lo de James?

\- Lo llevo, supongo. No me queda otra. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Sabes lo que pasó el martes?

\- Os vi, iba con unos compañeros de clase y os escuchamos. – Confesó. – Si mi hermano no te siguió, fue porque yo le dije que necesitabas espacio para pensar.

\- Gracias. – Lizzy suspiró y cogió una cucharada de helado.

\- Habríais acabado los dos fatal si hubierais seguido peleando. Él no quería hacerte llorar, ¿sabes? Jamás lo había visto así, se sentía muy mal.

\- Dudo que tu hermano tenga sentimientos.

\- Pues los tiene, Lizzy. – La cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Y odia toda esta situación.

\- No es el único que odia…

\- No puedes odiarlo eternamente por algo que quisisteis ambos.

\- Y no lo hago. – Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. – Lily, James tenía razón: no estoy enfadada con él, sino conmigo misma por lo que hice. Siempre soy la chica que acaba acostándose con el tío equivocado.

\- ¿Eso crees? – La pequeña lanzó una carcajada y metió su cuchara en el recipiente. – El día que Leo nos coló a Alice y a mí en aquella fiesta, me lo monté con el recepcionista de mi residencia en el comedor. Menudo gilipollas, me dejó a medias. No sé si te gustó el polvo con mi hermano, aunque él dijo que tenía tus uñas marcadas en la espalda así que supongo que sí, pero te aseguro que es imposible que te fuera peor que a mí con ese imbécil.

\- ¿Que tú qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos. – Qué fuerte.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, solo lo sabéis Alice y tú. – Lily se encogió de hombros.

\- Tranquila, no lo haré y tú tampoco digas lo que te he dicho antes. – Le pidió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Podemos hacer una cosa: todo lo que contemos se quedará en esta habitación. Nadie va a enterarse de lo que hablemos.

\- Me parece perfecto, Lily. – Asintió. – Así que, ¿algún chico más desde que has llegado?

\- No. Bueno, - Se sonrojó levemente. – me he liado con Leo, pero no nos hemos acostado.

\- ¿Con Leo? – Enarcó ambas cejas, un poco sorprendida.

\- Sí. Quedamos un día para comer y después de eso hemos estado hablando. El otro día en la fiesta me acerqué a él, lo besé y le dije que me llevara a su apartamento.

\- ¿Así sin más?

\- ¿Para qué complicarnos? – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Pero he decretado que todo chico que quiera acostarse conmigo deberá pasar primero una prueba así que solo estuvimos besándonos y haciendo algunas cosas superficiales. No me quité ni el sujetador.

\- Como si hiciera falta quitarse el sujetador para echar un polvo…

La pelirroja estalló en carcajadas y Lizzy, ante su propia sorpresa, se unió a sus risas.

\- Nunca lo he hecho contra una pared.

\- Está bastante bien. – La morena sonrió de medio lado. – Yo tampoco lo había hecho hasta el otro día. Lo había hecho en la cama, el coche, sobre una mesa, en la bañera, en la encimera de la cocina…

\- ¿En serio? – Lily enarcó una ceja.

\- Giorgio tenía una cocina enorme, ¿vale? – Suspiró. – En realidad solo me he acostado con él, tu hermano y otros dos chicos, pero con ellos tuve solo un rollo pasajero.

\- ¿Giorgio es tu ex?

\- Sí. Salimos durante más de dos años hasta que yo me vine aquí y él me puso los cuernos pero, tal y como te dije antes, soy una idiota que solo se acuesta con imbéciles y siempre acabo volviendo a su cama.

\- Yo nunca repito con los chicos más de un par de veces. – Comentó la otra. – Aunque tampoco me he acostado con tantos, también con cuatro y dos no deberían siquiera contar de lo malos que fueron.

\- Los malos polvos no cuentan. – Lizzy sonrió. – Si cuentan yo me he acostado con cinco, pero es que eso… No, no. No cuenta.

Puso cara de horror y ambas volvieron a reír.

\- Desde luego, somos más parecidas de lo que creía.

\- Sí, eso parece. – La morena asintió. – Me alegra haberte escogido de entre todas las candidatas aunque en un principio lo hice solo para fastidiar a tu hermano y porque Rose quería que alguien cuidara de ti.

\- Rose me tiene por una niña pequeña. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco aunque sonrió. – Pero no diré nada porque me alegra que ella sea la madrina de Alice y pueda echarle un ojo. Creo que también se parecen bastante.

\- Son más tranquilas en lo que a chicos se refiere o, al menos, eso parece. No conozco mucho a Alice.

\- Lo es y Rose también.

\- Aunque es la persona más fiestera que conozco. De hecho, ha salido esta noche con Albus y Scorpius.

\- Lo sé, han pasado un par de fotos antes por el grupo que tenemos mis hermanos, ella y yo. – Se mordió el labio unos instantes antes de atreverse a hablar. – ¿Crees que algún día admitirá que está enamorada de Scorpius?

\- ¿Crees que Albus admitirá algún día que le gusta Alice?

\- Harían buenas parejas. – Comentó. – Mi prima y Scorpius son tal para cual y Albus y Alice contrastan tanto que creo que les iría muy bien, pero no entiendo por qué no se atreven a dar el paso. Podrían salir además todos juntos y hacer citas dobles. Molaría mucho, solo faltaría que tú empezaras con James.

\- Claro y tú con Leo. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. – Si tuviera algo con James otra vez me arrepentiría el doble. Creo.

\- Y yo no quiero ninguna relación, si tengo algo con Leo será solo sexo casual.

\- Supongo que siempre podemos ir de sujetavelas.

\- Desde luego… - Lily se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. – Oye, ¿te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí?

\- Supuse que ese era tu plan al verte llegar en pijama y puedes quedarte, tranquila.

\- Genial. – La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente. – Creo que vamos a pasar una noche divertida. Sigue contándome cosas de tu ex, vamos a poner un rato verdes a los gilipollas de turno.

* * *

Rose y Scorpius habían perdido a Albus hacía ya un rato. Lo habían visto hablando con un grupito de chicas y, aunque parecía algo desganado, parecía que a ellas eso les importaba más bien poco y sabían que acabaría yéndose con alguna de ellas así que habían aprovechado para escabullirse. Desde que habían hablado todo iba genial entre ellos y aprovechaban cualquier momento libre para verse – aunque eso no era algo que no hicieran antes, la verdad –. Habían salido del local y estaban sentados a poca distancia, en la acera. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y ambos tenían los dedos entrelazados.

\- Menuda semanita, ¿verdad? – Murmuró él, mientras acariciaba su pelo con dulzura. Giró un poco la cara y depositó un casto beso sobre su frente.

\- Ha estado muy bien. – Rose se incorporó un poco y lo besó. – Esto hace que la rutina sea menos mala.

\- O sea que solo me quieres para evadirte de la rutina, ¿eh? – Replicó, negando con la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada de fingida indignación. – Me ofendes, Rose.

\- Jo, ya me has pillado y yo que creía que era un plan maestro… - Se acercó a él de nuevo y lo besó, sonriendo.

\- Bueno, supongo que podría perdonarte. – Murmuró, volviendo a besarla. – Pero solo porque soy muy buena persona.

\- Oh, entonces supongo que muchísimas gracias. – Puso los ojos en blanco y el chico lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Picona. – La besó de nuevo antes de abrazarla y ella también sonrió.

\- ¿Dormimos juntos esta noche? – Le preguntó, separándose de él y enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Desde cuándo preguntas antes de meterte en mi cama, Rosie? – Replicó él, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

\- Es que ahora el estatus de nuestra relación ha cambiado. – Ella se mordió el labio. – No quiero que suene como una propuesta indecente aunque, oye, también puede serlo.

\- ¿Propuesta indecente? – El rubio abrió mucho los ojos. – ¡Y yo que pensaba que íbamos simplemente a dormir cada uno en una punta de la cama!

Estallaron en carcajadas y volvieron a besarse. Rose se acercó entonces a su oído mientras él rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y la acercaba un poco más a él.

\- Bueno, pero antes de dormir podemos hacer cosas entretenidas, no sé, besarnos un rato, quitarte esa camisa tan sexy que te has puesto, enseñarte mi precioso conjunto de lencería roja… - Murmuró, haciéndolo enrojecer.

\- ¿No íbamos a ir poquito a poco?

\- Sí, podemos quedarnos ahí si quieres. – Trazó un pequeño camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, que besó con un poco más de pasión. No entendía muy bien por qué Scorpius quería ir despacio, pero le parecía adorable y había decidido que ella tampoco tenía ninguna prisa.

Se separaron levemente y sonrieron. Rose apoyó la frente en la barbilla del chico y él se la besó, con una enorme sonrisa y volviendo a acariciar su pelo.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?

Se separaron rápidamente y se pusieron de pie al escuchar la voz de Albus, que acababa de llegar y los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Nada, solo hablábamos. – Su prima se encogió de hombros y fingió tranquilidad. La verdad es que aquella situación no tenía por qué haberle resultado extraña al chico, ya que siempre había visto lo unidos que estaban. – ¿No estabas ligando con unas chicas?

\- Paso, no tengo muchas ganas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me voy al apartamento ya.

\- Te ha dado fuerte con Alice, ¿eh? – Scorpius enarcó una ceja y tuvo que contener la risa al ver la expresión de su amigo. – Venga, sabes que es verdad.

\- Prefiero no contestar a eso. Alice es feliz saliendo con el capullo de Dave y yo me alegro por ella. – Fingió una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. – O eso intento al menos.

\- No podemos decirle con quien salir. – Rose suspiró. A ella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia aquello, no se fiaba del chico, pero sabía que nadie podía tomar las decisiones por la castaña.

\- Lo sé, solo espero que esté bien. – Negó con la cabeza. – La cuestión es que me voy ya. ¿Vosotros qué hacéis?

\- Supongo que nos iremos ya también. – Comentó el rubio. – ¿Qué te parece, Rose?

\- Por mí bien. – Ella asintió y sonrió de medio lado. – No tenéis que acompañarme a casa, duermo en vuestro apartamento.

\- Ya lo suponía. – Albus puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre se preguntaba si las noches que su prima se quedaba a dormir con Scorpius, pasaba algo entre ellos, pero nunca se atrevía a preguntarles. Como decía siempre: lo mejor para él era no saberlo. – Pues vámonos.

Los tres chicos empezaron a andar, en silencio. Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron una pequeña mirada disimulada. Todavía les quedaba un buen rato antes de irse a dormir.


	19. Chapter 19

\- ¿Cómo que quieres que os lleve a IKEA? – James frunció el ceño mientras su hermana ampliaba su sonrisa.

\- Es que Alice y yo queremos decorar un poco el cuarto y hemos pensado comprar cosas a juego para que quede mejor. – Explicó. – Además, como pensamos seguir juntas el año que viene, todo seguirá valiéndonos.

\- ¿Y no podéis cogeros un bus?

\- ¿Y cómo traeríamos las cosas? – Puso carita de pena. – Venga, ¿qué te cuesta? Podrías llevarnos mañana o el viernes por la tarde.

\- Mañana es jueves, los jueves por la tarde tengo teatro. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Creía que no estabas yendo después de lo que pasó con Lizzy.

\- Si falto un día más, me echarán y necesito esos créditos. – Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. – Y sigue pareciéndome muy fuerte que no me digas si aquella noche hablasteis de mí o no.

Se enteró de que Lily había dormido con Lizzy el sábado por la mañana, cuando Rose pasó una foto de ambas dormidas por el grupo. Al parecer había llegado al dormitorio y, al verlas así, no había podido evitar hacerles una foto y pasársela a los dos hermanos de la chica. Cuando la vio, James pensó que nunca había visto tanta perfección en una imagen. Había sentido una inmensa ternura y es que Lily era su hermanita – y dormida seguía pareciendo la inocente cría que seguía siendo en su mente – y Lizzy estaba simplemente guapísima, aunque aquello no era una novedad. Puede que la morena no fuera la chica más espectacular del campus, pero tenía un "algo" que la hacía especial ante los ojos del chico que siempre acababa deteniéndose para contemplar sus fotos de Facebook e Instagram. Tenía una especie de belleza serena que lo asombraba y que no se cansaba de admirar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar, sin poder evitarlo, la última foto que había subido. Era una foto antigua, del verano, y en ella aparecía la chica mirando al horizonte. El título lo había sacado de una canción de Disney – le habían dado el papel de Meg en el musical de Disney de aquel cuatrimestre –, aunque él estaba completamente seguro de que tenía un doble sentido: "la mente grita tan más juicio si es que no quieres llorar por nada". No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Lizzy lo había escrito pensando en él y en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Y, aunque le diera miedo aceptarlo, le había dado algo de esperanza – que no había tardado en desaparecer al cruzarse con ella por el campus y recibir una mirada helada por su parte –.

\- Ya te he dicho que no voy a decirte nada. – La voz molesta de Lily lo devolvió a la realidad. – La cuestión es: ¿nos llevas el viernes a IKEA o no?

\- Sí, está bien. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Debería comprar yo también un par de cosas, puedo aprovechar el viaje y podemos merendar bollos de canela.

\- ¡Genial! – La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado. Acababa de tener una buena idea.

* * *

James detuvo el coche delante de la puerta de la residencia y sacó su móvil. ¿Qué le costaría a Lily ser puntual? Le escribió un mensaje, diciéndole que ya estaba, y apoyó ambas manos en la parte superior del volante. No tenía ganas de hacer de niñera toda la tarde, pero siempre había sido incapaz de decirle que no a Lily. En seguida las dos chicas aparecieron y corrieron hacia el coche, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola, hermanito. – Lo saludó la pelirroja mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. – ¿Preparado para una tarde genial de compras?

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Gracias por llevarnos, James. – Dijo Alice antes de dedicarle una enorme sonrisa.

\- Nada, Alice, no te preocupes. – Arrancó el coche y suspiró. – Vamos allá.

\- Espera, antes de ir, tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada. – Su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que frunciera el ceño, preocupado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No vamos los tres solos.

\- ¿Quién más viene? – La chica se encogió de hombros y él enarcó una ceja. – ¿Lily?

* * *

\- Albus es muy amable al llevarnos a IKEA. – Dijo Lizzy, mientras Rose y ella salían de la casa.

\- Sí, lo es. – Mintió Rose. No le había costado convencer a la chica para ir a la tienda, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de que no era precisamente Albus el Potter que iba a llevarlas. – Mira, ahí vienen. Vamos.

La morena asintió y se dirigió hacia el borde de la acera, pero se detuvo bruscamente al reconocer al conductor. Notó su cara arder y el nerviosismo la invadió. Quiso darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero Rose la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la detuvo.

\- No puedes irte.

\- ¡Me dijiste que íbamos con Albus! – Protestó, fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Si te hubiera dicho que nos llevaba James, jamás habrías aceptado.

\- Te odio.

\- No lo haces. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Venga, quedarás fatal si te vas ahora.

\- Me da igual quedar fatal.

\- Pero, ¿a que no quieres que Lily, Alice y yo nos enfademos contigo? – Puso carita de pena y la otra negó con la cabeza mientras el coche se paraba junto a ellas. – ¿Qué me dices?

\- Que me vuelvo al cuarto.

No quería ver a James. Había estado evitándolo por el campus, en clase de literatura (no sabía cómo iban a hacer aquel maldito trabajo, por cierto) y el día anterior había faltado al ensayo porque había escuchado que él iba a ir. Sabía que debía solucionarlo si quería que la obra saliera bien y no acabar con un suspenso o dos, pero no podía soportar la idea de volver a verlo y enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

\- ¿Subís? – Preguntó Lily, tras bajar la ventanilla del coche.

\- No lo sé. – Rose le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Lizzy. – ¿Subimos?

La chica miró hacia el coche. La pelirroja se mordía el labio y le dedicaba una mirada nerviosa y, desde el asiento del conductor, James la miraba un poco nervioso. Cuando Lily le dijo que tenían que ir a por las dos chicas, él estuvo a punto de cancelar aquella salida. Sabía que Lizzy se lo tomaría mal y no quería que volviera a gritarle y decirle todo lo que ya le había dicho, pero Lily le había dicho que no podían evitarse eternamente y que quería que la ayudara con unas cosas así que, como siempre, había accedido a aquello, aunque sabía que ella reaccionaría tal y como había reaccionado.

\- Yo… - Suspiró. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él. – Está bien. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamó Lily, sonriendo. Sabía que su plan saldría bien.

Las dos chicas se subieron entonces al coche rápidamente. Rose se sentó en el asiento de en medio y Lizzy justo a su lado, detrás de James. El chico fingió ajustar el retrovisor y la miró. Se mordía el labio y se miraba las manos pero, de repente, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Se miraron unos instantes fijamente hasta que él carraspeó y arrancó de nuevo el coche, posando la vista de nuevo en la carretera. La morena suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Algo le decía que no terminarían muy bien aquel día.

* * *

\- ¡Mirad qué sofá!

Lizzy se dejó caer y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Si te sientas en todos, no avanzamos.

\- ¡Y mirad este!

James se dejó caer en otro y su prima bufó. Desde luego, aquellos dos eran tal para cual.

\- Sé que os encanta probar los sofás y todo eso, pero si seguís parándoos cada cinco segundos no llegaremos al final de la tienda jamás.

\- Eres una aburrida, Rose. – James lanzó una carcajada y Lizzy tuvo que contener una sonrisilla. Al final no les estaba yendo tan mal, estaban respetando sus espacios personales y no se habían dirigido apenas la palabra desde que llegaron a la tienda, cosa que hacía feliz a sus tres acompañantes, pero que les resultaba bastante extraño a ellos dos. – Déjanos divertirnos.

\- Pero tiene razón. – Intervino Lily. – No vamos a comprar nada de esta sección y deberíamos darnos prisa.

\- Está bien pero, en serio, deberíais probarlo. – Insistió la morena. – Es súper cómodo.

\- Anda, vamos.

Rose le tendió la mano y ella se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que el chico, que todavía mascullaba por lo bajo lo aburridas que eran las otras. Siguieron avanzando, comentando unos y otros muebles e imaginando lo guay que sería tener algunos de esos salones en sus casas. James iba cerca de Lizzy, observándola de reojo. A pesar de esa tregua no escrita, le apetecía hablar con ella, quizás disculparse por haberla hecho llorar en su última pelea o, simplemente, hacerla enarcar una ceja o sonreír de forma burlona. Ella, ajena a lo que él pensaba, hablaba con las demás, tratando de apartar de su mente las ganas que tenía de que él le dijera algo (era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero tenía incluso ganas de que la molestara y no entendía muy bien por qué). De vez en cuando, giraba un poco la cabeza y lo miraba de forma disimulada. Le gustaba la pequeña sonrisa que se le formaba cuando miraba algo que le gustaba y cómo arrugaba la frente cuando se concentraba en algo concreto aunque no pensaba decirlo en voz alta y pensaba seguir fingiendo indiferencia hasta que volviera a su dormitorio. No había conseguido aclararse del todo pero, después de analizar todo lo que había sucedido una y otra vez, por fin tenía claras dos cosas: la primera, que estaba enfadada únicamente con ella misma y James no le había hecho absolutamente nada que ella no hubiera querido; la segunda, que lo había pasado muy bien aquella noche y no debió irse de mala manera (sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de que podía haber seguido pasándolo bien si, en lugar de gritarle e irse, le hubiera propuesto ir a su habitación y seguir con lo que habían empezado). Además, James no había ido presumiendo por todo el campus de lo que había pasado, ni le había hecho comentarios subidos de tono (o, al menos, no lo había hecho más de una vez, lo cual era todo un logro para él) y no le había echado en cara ni una sola vez que lo hubiera dejado a medias (cosa que la había impresionado mucho ya que había esperado que le diera bastante importancia al hecho e intentara convencerla para aliviarlo de algún modo, por así decirlo). Sabía que no debía sorprenderse por esas cosas ya que era lo que cualquier chico decente haría, pero ahí estaba justamente la cuestión: ella siempre había creído (basándose en motivos evidentes, claro estaba) que James no era más que un capullo. Quizás estaba equivocada y debajo de esa fachada había algo más. Probablemente por eso estaba tan confundida.

\- Me encantan estos modelos de pisos pequeños. – Comentó Alice, de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – ¡Vamos a entrar!

Los otros asintieron y entraron. Lizzy se dirigió hacia el baño con curiosidad, mientras las otras iban hacia el salón-cocina y el dormitorio, y James, sin poder evitarlo, la siguió.

\- Bonito baño, aunque hay otros que me traen mejores recuerdos… - Murmuró, cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera levemente y, ante su sorpresa, sonriera.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

\- Nunca lo estuve. – Se giró hacia él y se encogió de hombros. – Tenías razón, estaba enfadada conmigo misma.

\- ¿De verdad? – Insistió, sorprendido. No se esperaba aquella confesión.

\- De verdad. – Lizzy sonrió y desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. – Y, no te lo creas mucho, pero no estuvo mal lo que pasó.

\- Eres puro fuego.

\- Eso ya me lo dijiste entonces.

\- Tenía que repetírtelo, por si no te había quedado claro. – Ambos sonrieron. – Siento lo del otro día, por cierto.

\- Olvídalo, no estaba siendo justa. Pagué contigo mi frustración.

\- Después de todas las cosas que te he dicho durante estos años, me lo tenía merecido.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, James?

\- ¿Cómo? – Frunció el ceño, confundido. No entendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué de repente pareces un tío majo? – Aclaró ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – No lo entiendo.

\- Bueno, puede que me haya dado cuenta de que no me hace falta ser un capullo para poder llamar tu atención. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tenías razón al decir que, si no me hubiera comportado así desde el principio, no hubiera tenido que actuar como un imbécil para que me hicieras caso. – Agarró su mano con delicadeza y ella suspiró pero, para sorpresa de ambos, no la apartó. – Quiero que tengas claro que para mí siempre has sido distinta y que lo que pasó el otro día fue flipante, pero entiendo que después de cómo me he comportado no quieras tener nada que ver conmigo, ni repetir. Acepto mis errores y te prometo que dejaré de ser un capullo, no te mereces algo así.

Lizzy maldijo por lo bajo ante su sorprendida mirada antes de tirar de su brazo, meterse en el plato de ducha y correr la cortina.

\- ¿Qué…?

No lo dejó terminar la pregunta. Se puso de puntilla y lo besó.

* * *

\- Esta colcha es preciosa, yo creo que deberíamos comprarla. – Dijo Lily.

\- A mí también me gusta y hay cortinas y cojines a juego. – Alice asintió. – Lo veo una buena opción, aunque lo mejor creo que será esperar hasta haberlas visto todas.

\- Sí, claro. – La pelirroja asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño.

\- Oh, Lily, mira que cortina tan… - Descorrió la cortina y no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito al ver a James y Lizzy besándose. La cerró rápidamente mientras los otros dos se separaban y trataban de balbucear una excusa. – Lo siento, lo siento.

\- Esto… Esto no es lo que parece. – Dijo la morena, saliendo del plato de ducha y echándose el pelo hacia atrás de forma nerviosa. Lily y Rose la miraban boquiabiertas mientras Alice seguía sin saber dónde meterse.

\- Esa es la peor excusa del manual. – Murmuró James, saliendo detrás de ella. Se revolvió el pelo y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – Habéis sido un poco inoportunas.

\- Qué fuerte, ¡os habéis vuelto a liar! – Exclamó Lily antes de lanzar una carcajada. Sabía que obligarlos a pasar más de cinco minutos juntos haría que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos. Era un genio.

\- Yo… Tengo que irme.

\- Espera, Lizzy. – James la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera huir.

\- James, en serio, esto no es por ti, es por mí, estoy hecha un auténtico lío y… no puedo seguir aquí.

Se soltó y echó a correr por la tienda. Y esta vez él la siguió (al igual que las otras tres chicas que no querían perderse cómo acababa aquello).

\- Lizzy, por favor, escúchame.

\- De verdad, James. – La chica se detuvo y se giró y él también paró, guardando una cierta distancia entre ellos. – Te juro que nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, es que estoy confundida. Eras un capullo, pero de repente empiezas a decirme que yo no merezco que me traten así y que entiendes que no quiera tener nada contigo y que lo que pasó fue alucinante, pero el otro día también empezaste a provocarme diciendo que todo el mundo en la fiesta probablemente me habría escuchado porque soy una escandalosa y eso sumado a todo lo que me has dicho durante todos estos años…

\- Solo quería llamar tu atención, sé que no fue la mejor forma, pero…

\- Yo… No puedo respirar. – Empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire mientras se abanicaba con una mano y él corrió hacia ella. La agarró de la mano y la sentó en una silla antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y apoyar una mano en su rodilla y otra en su mejilla. – No me llega el aire.

\- Tranquila, relájate, no pasa nada, no pasa nada. – Empezó a decir, preocupado. – Vamos, sígueme. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira… Muy bien. ¿Va mejorando?

\- Parece que sí. – Murmuró tras unos instantes aunque siguió haciendo aquello durante un par de minutos, hasta que el aire volvió a llegarle con normalidad a los pulmones y la presión de su pecho disminuyó.

\- Sé que esto no es ningún consuelo, pero no le des tantas vueltas. También sé que no tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí, pero yo te prometo que si me das una oportunidad…

\- ¿Oportunidad?

\- Sal conmigo un día, Lizzy. – Le pidió. – Te prometo que…

\- No creo en promesas, James. Ya me han fallado muchas veces. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. – Solo creo en hechos.

\- Hechos. – Suspiró. – Bien, pues entonces te propongo que vengas a conocerme tal y como soy en realidad. Ven el miércoles por la tarde conmigo a San Francisco.

\- ¿Para qué? – Le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tú solo hazlo, te aseguro que podrás conocerme mejor. – Insistió. – Después podemos cenar algo por allí y te aseguro que te traeré sana y salva de vuelta al campus a una hora decente.

\- ¿Vas a llevarla en serio? – Lily abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. – ¡Lizzy, tienes que decir que sí! No te imaginas siquiera lo importante que es eso para James.

\- ¿Vosotras tres no tenéis nada mejor que hacer? – Le preguntó su hermano, negando con la cabeza.

\- La verdad es que no. – Contestó Rose por ella.

\- Ya nos vamos. – Alice cogió a cada una de un brazo y comenzó a tirar de ellas con fuerza. – Vamos chicas, dejadlos tranquilos. Esto es privado y ya nos enteraremos de todas formas.

\- Malditas cotillas… - Murmuró Lizzy, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Qué me dices entonces? ¿Vienes?

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes, meditando su oferta. Estaba claro que James la atraía muchísimo y que, en lugar de aclararse, cada vez se confundía más. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido besarlo antes? Fijó sus ojos en los suyos y la recorrió un pequeño escalofrío que eliminó todas sus dudas. La miraba de una forma que la hacía querer besarlo hasta su último aliento y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Quizás yendo con él el miércoles consiguiera aclararse de una vez por todas.

\- Sí. – Contestó finalmente.

\- Te juro que no te arrepentirás. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su oído. – Será lo más increíble que hayas visto jamás.

\- No seas tan chulo que todavía puedo arrepentirme… - Replicó ella con una media sonrisa cuando él se separó.

\- Sé que no lo harás. – Le tendió una mano y sonrió. – ¿Vamos a la cafetería a tomar algo? Así puedes relajarte del todo. Yo necesito comprar unas tazas, una bandeja y un par de cosas de escritorio, pero puedo cogerlas rápido mientras ellas siguen mirando. ¿Te apetece o tienes algo que comprar?

\- Quería mirar unas tazas también. – Contestó, aceptándola y poniéndose de pie. – Y supongo que un té o una tila me vendrán bien.

\- Y un bollo de canela, ¿lo has probado alguna vez? Están de muerte.

\- Pues no, la verdad es que no.

\- Pues ya verás entonces, te van a encantar. – James sonrió. – Les escribiré un WhatsApp a las chicas diciéndoles que estamos allí.

\- Perfecto. – Lizzy asintió y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, aunque él se dio cuenta de que sus ojos seguían cargados de dudas. Y él estaba dispuesto a eliminarlas para conseguir su oportunidad. – ¿Vamos entonces?

\- Siempre después de ti.

\- ¿Es para poder mirarme el culo?

\- Entre otras razones.

La chica lanzó una carcajada y él la abrazó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró en su oído.

\- No la cagues, James.

\- Tranquila. Te aseguro que no pienso hacerlo.

* * *

N/A: Si es que James en el fondo es una enorme bola de dulzura :3 ¿Dónde creéis que van a ir el miércoles? ;) ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y mil gracias por vuestro apoyo :)

Muchos besos,

María :)


	20. Chapter 20

Alice se subió al coche de Dave y saludó al chico con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hola. – Dijo, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola, bonita. – Contestó él. – ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

\- Muy bien. El viernes por la tarde estuve con las chicas en IKEA y el sábado por la mañana fui a casa, hacía ya varias semanas que no iba a ver a mis padres.

\- ¿Y todo bien?

\- Sí. – Respondió. – El viaje un poco largo, pero tenía ya ganas de verlos. Volví anoche. ¿Tú qué has hecho?

\- Poca cosa. – El chico se encogió de hombros. – Salí el sábado por la noche con los chicos y poco más. Estamos comenzando a organizar algunas actividades.

\- Qué bien, yo aún no sé nada, pero Rose nos dijo el otro día que ya estaban preparando algunas cosas. – La castaña asintió. – ¿Qué has pensado hacer hoy?

\- Ir a por unos batidos y unas tortitas y luego ya veremos. – Posó una mano en su rodilla y ella se tensó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sí, claro. – Volvió a asentir y movió la pierna para librarse de su agarre. El chico sonrió levemente y ella se sonrojó. – ¿Está muy lejos el sitio?

\- No, ya casi hemos llegado.

Dave volvió a poner ambas manos en el volante y ella suspiró, tranquilizándose. Tal y como él había dicho, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la pequeña cafetería. Aparcaron el coche en aquella misma calle y se dirigieron hacia el local.

\- ¿Has estado aquí alguna vez? – Le preguntó, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

\- No, es la primera vez. – Respondió Alice, pasando al local. No era demasiado grande, pero parecía muy acogedor y familiar. Había varias parejas tomando algo y también algunas familias con niños que devoraban tortitas y crepes. – Pero tiene buena pinta.

\- Te aseguro que es la mejor cafetería de todo Berkeley. – Comentó Dave. – ¿Dónde quieres sentarte?

\- Me da lo mismo. – Miró a su alrededor y señaló una mesa junto a la ventana. – ¿Qué te parece ahí?

\- Perfecto.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí y tomaron asiento. En seguida se les acercó un camarero.

\- Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Julian y hoy seré su camarero. ¿Saben ya qué desean tomar o les traigo una carta?

\- Lo sabemos. – Contestó el chico antes de que la castaña pudiera decir nada. – Queremos un par de batidos de vainilla y dos de tortitas con nata y chocolate. Te parece bien, ¿verdad, Alice? ¿O no te gusta?

\- Tú eres el experto, supongo que está bien. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque un poco sorprendida. No se esperaba que él hiciera aquello y no sabía cómo tomárselo.

\- En seguida se lo traigo.

El chico se marchó con una sonrisa y los dos comenzaron a charlar de temas poco relevantes. Hablaron de la facultad, las hermandades, sus amigos, la temporada deportiva que pronto comenzaba…

\- Yo juego al beisbol. – Le contó. – Realmente estoy aquí con una beca deportiva, un ojeador vino a mi instituto a ver unos partidos y le gusté así que me ofreció una beca y entré al equipo y, aunque estos dos últimos años no he jugado demasiado, el entrenador dice que este seré titular.

\- Eso es genial.

\- ¿Vendrás a verme? – Le guiñó el ojo y cogió su mano sobre la mesa. – Te dedicaré una carrera.

\- Entonces supongo que tendré que ir. – Se mordió el labio y se sonrojó levemente. – Espero traerte suerte.

\- Estoy convencido de que lo harás.

\- Aquí tenéis. – La llegada de Julian los interrumpió. Dejó dos copas grandes de batido de helado de vainilla y unos platos con tres tortitas cada uno con mucho sirope de chocolate y nata. – Buen provecho y, si necesitáis algo más, no tenéis más que avisarme.

\- Muchas gracias. – Alice le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se marchara. Se fijó entonces en su merienda y enarcó ambas cejas. – No creo que sea capaz de tomarme todo esto.

\- Al final entra solo, te lo aseguro. – Dave dio un sorbo de batido antes de empezar a cortar las tortitas. – Te aseguro que son las mejores del mundo.

\- Pues vamos a probarlas entonces.

* * *

Merendaron mientras seguían charlando. La verdad era que el chico no había exagerado y aquello era realmente delicioso. Cuando terminaron, la chica pagó – se negó a dejar que él pagara también aquel día – y salieron de la cafetería.

\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé. – Alice se sonrojó levemente. – ¿Se te ocurre algo?

\- Hombre, se me ocurren muchas cosas…

Apoyó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo un poco hacia él. Alice se sonrojó aún más y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Eres adorable. – Murmuró, cada vez más cerca de su boca.

La castaña se tensó un poco, pero no se movió. Pronto, sus labios se rozaron y él posó la mano que tenía libre en su cuello, acercándola aún más a él. La chica gimió levemente, aunque en seguida se separó de él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó el chico, un poco molesto. Él quería seguir con aquello, ¿por qué lo cortaba antes de que la cosa empezara a ser divertida?

\- Es que no soy de las que se lía con un chico así como así. – Confesó ella.

\- Venga ya, estuvimos juntos en la fiesta y esta es la segunda vez que salimos. – Replicó, incapaz de creérselo. – ¿Me estás diciendo que no es suficiente?

\- Necesito un poco más.

\- ¿Un poco más? – Bufó. – Te he dado tres o incluso cuatro veces más que al resto de chicas con las que me he acostado. Mira, Alice, yo ya tengo muchas amigas, si estoy aquí contigo es porque quiero algo más.

\- Y no te estoy diciendo que no quiera algo contigo, solo que necesito un poco más de tiempo y confianza.

\- Son solo unos besos.

\- Pero es que yo no busco solo unos besos, Dave. – La chica negó con la cabeza. – ¿Eso es lo único que quieres? ¿Liarte conmigo? ¿Acostarte conmigo, quizás? Te aseguro desde ya que eso no es fácil y que no se consigue con dos citas y un par de sonrisas bonitas.

\- No entiendo por qué no.

\- Porque yo no soy de esas. Respeto a las que lo son, pero yo soy distinta. – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Creo que no quiero seguir con esto.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Creía que tenías un cierto interés en mí, pero supongo que me equivocaba.

\- Está bien. – El chico lanzó una pequeña carcajada irónica. – Y, tranquila, que si tú no quieres seguir, yo menos aún. No eres más que una creída que se cree mejor que los demás, ¿crees que eres muy exclusiva, Alice? Puedo encontrar a otra como tú simplemente con chasquear los dedos. No eres más que una niñata de primero que cree que va a comerse el mundo y aún no se ha dado cuenta de cómo es la vida.

\- Si eso es lo que opinas de mí realmente, creo que he tomado la decisión acertada. – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar por la avenida. – ¡Y borra mi número!

\- Tranquila, no tengo ningún interés en guardar el número de una estrecha como tú.

Ignoró esas palabras y siguió andando, acelerando un poco. No era la primera vez que le decían eso, pero no comprendía por qué los chicos no eran capaces de entender que ella necesitaba unos mínimos primero, necesitaba más confianza que la mayoría de chicas, una prueba de que no querían solo jugar con ella, echarle un polvo y no volver a llamarla después. Sus padres siempre la habían advertido, le habían dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado con los chicos y justo eso era lo que ella hacía. No quería terminar como aquellas chicas que salían en las noticias y, aunque sabía que esas cosas no podían prevenirse y que nunca eran culpa de ellas, siempre trataba de poner de su parte para evitar situaciones de riesgo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No debería haberle dado esa oportunidad a Dave, desde el principio vio claras sus intenciones, pero se empeñó en creer que podría con él, que conseguiría que esperara. Qué idiota era. La gente no cambiaba, los capullos no dejaban de serlo por una chica, eso solo pasaba en los libros y las películas. Sacó su móvil y encendió el navegador. No tenía ni idea de cómo volver a la residencia así que esperaba que aquello pudiera ayudarla o tendría que esperar un milagro.

* * *

\- Scorpius, para el coche.

La voz de Albus sonó ansiosa y el rubio, aunque frunció el ceño, lo hizo. Se acercó a un hueco junto a la acera y detuvo el vehículo. El pelinegro bajó la ventanilla y sacó medio cuerpo fuera.

\- ¡Alice!

La castaña levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y sonrió levemente al ver ahí a Albus.

\- Oh, hola, Albus.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Había quedado con Dave, pero… - Negó con la cabeza y, aunque no dejó de sonreír, no apartó la mirada. – No importa.

\- ¿Estás volviendo sola a la residencia? – Le preguntó. Era evidente que aquel imbécil la había dejado tirada allí.

\- Sí, creo que más o menos ya sé cómo llegar.

\- Anda, sube al coche, nosotros te llevaremos.

\- No quiero ser una molestia.

\- No lo eres. – Se giró y miró a su amigo. – ¿Verdad, Scorp?

\- Verdad, Alice. – Exclamó el otro desde el asiento del conductor. – Sube.

\- De verdad, chicos, sois muy amables, pero me vendrá bien darme un paseo. – Fijó sus ojos en los de Albus y se encogió de hombros. – Gracias de todas maneras.

\- No quiero que tengas que ir sola, pronto anochecerá y tienes que pasar por zonas bastante desiertas…

\- Soy mayorcita, sé lo que me hago.

\- No me quedo tranquilo. – El chico suspiró. – ¿Y si te acompaño y vamos juntos andando al campus?

\- ¿Lo harías? – Alice abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. A pesar de que Albus siempre se había portado muy bien con ella, no se había esperado aquello.

\- ¿Por qué no? También me vendría bien andar un poco, últimamente apenas hago ejercicio y yo siempre he sido muy activo.

\- No quiero ser una molestia, de verdad.

\- No lo eres. – Insistió él. – Así que, ¿te apetece un poco de compañía?

\- Supongo que no me vendría mal. – Ella asintió y amplió su sonrisa. – Muchas gracias, Albus.

El chico le dijo a su amigo que subiera él toda la compra y se bajó rápidamente del vehículo. Comenzaron a andar en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir hasta que ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado con Dave. Albus la escuchaba en silencio y asentía, aunque por dentro sentía una enorme punzada. Sabía que ese tío no era trigo limpio y que acabaría haciéndole daño, ¿por qué nadie había hecho nada para detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

\- Supongo que tiene razón y no soy más que una estrecha, pero es que me cuesta mucho relacionarme con chicos. – Murmuró. – Siempre he sabido que en la universidad casi nadie busca una relación estable o conocer al amor de su vida, pero aún así esperaba poder encontrar a alguien más como yo.

\- Cada uno es como es, Alice. – El chico la miró fijamente. – No tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así, ni a llamarte estrecha por ser simplemente como tú eres.

\- Ya, bueno, dudo que haya algún tío en este mundo que nunca haya llamado estrecha a una chica…

\- Creo que Scorpius, pero sí, tienes razón, es algo que todos hemos dicho alguna vez. – Se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa. Le daba mucha rabia que aquel imbécil hubiera llamado estrecha a Alice y se prometió mentalmente que jamás volvería a decir eso de ninguna chica. –Pero no tenía derecho y has hecho muy bien alejándote, estaba claro que solo buscaba una cosa y tú te mereces a un buen chico. – "Uno mejor que yo", incluyó para sí, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Debí hacerle caso a Rose y Lily cuando me advirtieron, pero siempre creí que exageraban, que no podía ser tan malo…

\- No te tortures, Alice. Has salido un par de veces con él, lo has pasado bien y lo has parado antes de que pudiera hacer nada más.

\- Pero me ha besado.

\- Un solo beso que no ha significado nada. – Insistió, tratando de tranquilizarla. – No tiene importancia, todos hemos dado besos sin sentimientos alguna vez.

\- Yo no. – La castaña se sentó en los escalones de un edificio y el chico la miró, con el ceño fruncido. – Esas cosas no deben hacerse sin un mínimo de cariño al menos. No estoy diciendo que tenga que estar enamorada para besar a alguien, pero esa persona debe haberme demostrado que eso no es lo único que busca, que me quiere para algo más, aunque no sea para salir, que es fiable, que me respeta, que me aprecia. No sé, Albus, probablemente pienses que estoy loca, pero creo que besar por besar es una auténtica pérdida de tiempo y, si el juego es así, yo me niego a participar en él.

El mediano de los Potter se quedó callado, mirándola, sin saber qué decir. Jamás se había planteado aquello, para él las relaciones eran tonterías y estaba acostumbrado a los rollos de una noche, pero aquello que decía la chica tenía cierto sentido. ¿De qué le servía coleccionar ligues? ¿Acaso iban a darle un premio por ligar con muchas tías? Era su forma de pasarlo bien, pero entendía lo que ella decía aunque, estaba seguro, de que solo lo entendía porque se lo estaba explicando Alice, que si hubiera sido otra probablemente se habría reído y le habría quitado importancia. Y eso le dolió más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

\- No estás loca, tú eres así y punto. – Se sentó junto a ella y se encogió de hombros mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada sorprendida. – No me mires así, no comparto tu idea, pero entiendo lo que dices. No todos somos iguales, Alice. Tú eres así, ni mejor ni peor.

\- Sí, exacto. – Suspiró y sonrió. – Pensé que no lo entenderías.

\- Me tienes en muy baja estima.

\- En absoluto. Sé que eres un muy buen chico, eres muy amable y ayudas a los demás y, aunque a veces busques algo a cambio, no te enfadas si no lo consigues. – Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro antes de seguir. – Eres alguien que merece la pena, Albus, aunque ahora mismo no estés pensando precisamente en sentar la cabeza y prefieras divertirte con unas y otras, pero te aseguro que la mereces.

\- Vaya…

No sabía qué decir así que pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y le dio un beso en la frente. Alice cerró los ojos y suspiró. Por muy raro que aquello pudiera sonar, se sentía completamente a salvo con el brazo de Albus envolviéndola.

* * *

Lily pegó en la puerta del apartamento y tomó una última bocanada de aire. Desde que se había liado con Leo no paraba de darle vueltas a aquello y había decidido dejar de hacerlo: iba a acostarse con él y punto.

\- Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? – Leo le dedicó una media sonrisa nada más abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Está mi hermano?

\- No, ha salido con Scorpius a comprar algunas cosas.

\- Perfecto. – Se puso de puntillas y lo besó, sorprendiéndolo. – Pasaste la prueba, quiero hacerlo contigo.

\- Vaya… - Se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¿Me dejas pasar?

\- Creo que no.

\- ¿Perdona? – La pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Y esto a qué viene? ¿No te gusta cómo beso o qué pasa?

\- Claro que me gusta cómo besas, por Dios, eres increíble. – Contestó. – Lo que pasa es que tu hermano puede llegar en cualquier momento y no me gusta hacer estas cosas con prisas.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- No me gustan los polvos de cinco minutos en los que al final la diversión es solo media.

\- Los orgasmos son divertidos. – Replicó la chica, que todavía no era capaz de creerse que la hubiera rechazado de aquella forma. Aunque parecía que al final se saldría con la suya, solo tendría que esperar.

\- Lo sé, pero tú tienes tus pruebas y yo tengo las mías. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para estas cosas. Lo hago incluso con las chicas que no conozco, así que imagina con una con la que tengo más relación.

\- ¿Esto es una especie de prueba? – Preguntó Lily, todavía bastante confundida.

\- Una de paciencia. – Leo sonrió de medio lado. – Este fin de semana intentaré quedarme solo en el apartamento y, si no, intenta quedarte tú sola en tu habitación de la residencia.

\- Espero que merezca la pena porque venía muerta de ganas y a mí nadie, jamás, me ha hecho esperar.

\- Yo también tenía muchas ganas el otro día y tú me hiciste esperar, pero si lo que quieres es que repitamos eso de forma abreviada… - Se echó a un lado y señaló la puerta. – Estás más que invitada. Así tenemos un adelanto de lo que pasará el sábado y recuerdo un par de cosas.

\- Eso ya me gusta más.

La pelirroja sonrió y pasó al interior del piso. Aunque sus planes no habían salido del todo como había esperado – cosa que la fastidiaba bastante, aunque suponía que se merecía después de decidir poner al chico a prueba de aquella forma tan brusca –, al menos no iba a irse con las manos vacías.


	21. Chapter 21

Lizzy se miró en el espejo una última vez bajo la atenta mirada de Rose, que a duras penas podía contener su emoción.

\- ¿Piensas decirme a dónde va a llevarme James?

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera una pista? – Se giró y suspiró. – Así sabría al menos que ponerme. No sé si voy bien con esto.

\- Tranquila, te aseguro que lo tiene todo perfectamente planeado. Va a ser genial, ya verás.

\- No sé. – Lizzy se mordió el labio. – Espero poder aclararme del todo con esto.

\- Lo harás. – La pelirroja miró la hora en su móvil y sonrió. – Ya es la hora, deberías bajar, mi primo debe estar a punto de llegar.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – Le dio un abrazo y ambas sonrieron. – Ya te contaré luego.

\- Te pediré todos los detalles.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – La miró con una ceja enarcada y la otra lanzó una carcajada.

\- Vale, quizás no todos, pero unos cuantos sí.

\- Está bien. – Lizzy cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. – Hasta luego, Rose.

\- Pasadlo bien, Lizzy.

La morena recorrió rápidamente el pasillo, bajó hasta la primera planta y bajó al exterior, donde James ya la esperaba, apoyado en su coche. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Solo esperaba que aquello saliera bien.

\- Hola. – La saludó. – ¿Estás lista?

\- Supongo pero, ¿puedo saber ya qué vamos a hacer?

\- Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás. – Contestó antes de abrirle la puerta del coche. – Adelante, señorita.

\- Gracias. – Lizzy se subió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras James cerraba la puerta y se apresuraba a montarse por el lado contrario. – Espero que esto salga bien.

\- Yo también. – Él asintió y arrancó el vehículo. – Tengo varios discos en la guantera, pon el que quieras o, si lo prefieres, podemos poner la radio.

\- A ver qué tienes aquí. – Sacó unos cuantos discos y empezó a pasarlos rápidamente. – Este no me gusta, este no me gusta, este no sé ni quién es. ¿No tienes algo que no sea rap o metal?

\- ¿Querías un disco de Justin Bieber? – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Oh, Taylor Swift!

\- ¡Eso es de Lily! – Exclamó rápidamente, haciendo que ella lanzara una carcajada. – No es mío, en absoluto.

\- Ya, claro. – Lizzy enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada divertida. – Seguro que lo pones a todo volumen cuando vas solo y cantas a gritos.

\- No pienso contestar a eso.

\- ¿Tan frágil es tu virilidad? – Volvió a reír y puso el disco en el reproductor de CDs.

\- En absoluto, podría ponerme un vestido sin ningún problema.

\- Eso es una novedad, una vez Gior…- Se detuvo y se corrigió antes de decir nada más. – un antiguo amigo no paró de quejarse porque empezó a llover y tuvo que refugiarse debajo de mi paraguas rosa de corazones. Decía que un chico como él no podía llevar eso.

\- Lizzy, no tienes por qué llamarlo "antiguo amigo" o evitar su nombre. – James se encogió de hombros. – Todos tenemos un pasado.

\- En las citas no es muy educado mencionar a ex-parejas. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Esto es una cita? – El pelinegro sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Sí, ¿no? O sea, yo creía que sí.

\- Por mí, encantado, pero entonces no sé si te parecerá apropiado el lugar al que vamos. – Comentó.

\- Así que es un lugar no apto para una cita. – La chica frunció el ceño. Cada vez tenía menos idea de dónde la estaba llevando.

\- Quizás, pero te aseguro que podrás conocerme mucho mejor. – Sonrió. – De todas formas lo compensaré con la cena de después.

\- Pero no volveremos muy tarde, ¿verdad? Mañana tengo clase temprano.

\- Tranquila, antes de las once estarás en casa. – Le aseguró antes de comenzar a tararear la canción que sonaba en aquel momento.

\- ¿Ves como el disco sí que era tuyo?

\- Oh, cállate, Elizabeth.

La chica lanzó una carcajada y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal. No sabía qué le esperaba aquella tarde, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a pasarlo precisamente mal.

* * *

\- Ya hemos llegado.

James aparcó el coche en un descampado y ambos bajaron. Lizzy miró a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido. No entendía qué hacían allí.

\- ¿James?

\- Un segundo. – El chico sonrió y sacó un par de mochilas de la parte trasera. Ella frunció el ceño aún más al reconocerla una de ellas: era de Rose.

\- ¿Te la ha dado tu prima?

\- Sí, le pedí que preparara unas cosas. – Se encogió de hombros. – Vamos, sígueme.

Lizzy quiso preguntarle más pero, como sabía que no contestaría por mucho que insistiera, se limitó a suspirar y seguirlo. Estaba a punto de descubrir de qué iba todo aquello. Anduvieron por aquel descampado hasta salir a un pequeño campo de fútbol algo descuidado al que estaban llegando algunos niños.

\- ¡James! – Una niña de unos cinco o seis años corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

\- Hola, Annelise. – La cogió en brazos y le revolvió el pelo mientras una mujer se acercaba a él, también sonriendo. – Hola, señora Shaw, ¿lleváis mucho esperando?

\- No, acabamos de llegar. – La mujer sonrió. – ¿Te importaría llevar a Anne después a casa de mi madre? Entro ya a trabajar y no puedo pasarme a recogerla.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Gracias, eres un encanto. – La mujer sonrió y, justo entonces, pareció darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba solo. – Oh, hola. No te conozco.

\- Es Lizzy. – La presentó. – Ha venido a ayudarme hoy.

\- Pues encantada de conocerte.

\- Igualmente.

\- Me encantaría quedarme charlando, pero si no me voy ya, llegaré tarde al trabajo. – Se disculpó con una nueva sonrisa. – Muchas gracias de nuevo, James, y pasadlo bien. Hasta luego, Anne.

\- ¡Adiós, mami!

Se fue y Lizzy miró a James. Había empezado a entender lo que pasaba, pero todavía no estaba completamente segura.

\- Ven, vamos, los demás ya están llegando.

Lo siguió hasta la entrada del campo, donde había ya bastantes niños. Saludó tanto a ellos como a sus padres y les dijo a algunos que los acompañaría encantado a casa, como siempre. Poco a poco se fueron quedando solos con aquel grupo de alrededor de veinticinco niños y James le pasó la mochila de Rose.

\- Los vestuarios están ahí al fondo, ve a cambiarte.

\- ¿Vamos a…?

\- Nada de preguntas, ahora te explico. – La cortó. – Venga, vamos.

\- Eres un mandón.

Lo insultó por lo bajo para que los niños no la escucharan y se dirigió hacia el minúsculo vestuario. Abrió la mochila y sacó unas mallas, una camiseta y unas deportivas que venían acompañadas de una nota de Rose pidiéndole que no la matara por rebuscar entre sus cosas. Vio que también había un vestido para luego y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su amiga siempre estaba en todo, seguro que también había guardado algún preservativo. Se cambió rápidamente y salió de nuevo al campo, donde James estaba hablando con una chica que debía tener entorno a 16 o 17 años.

\- Ya estoy lista. – Dijo, acercándose a ellos algo cohibida. – Hola, por cierto.

\- Tú debes ser Lizzy, James acaba de decirme que hoy ibas a ayudarle. Yo soy Louisa. – Se presentó, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa. – Tengo que irme ya, os deseo mucha suerte con todos estos peques y, James, por favor, si pudieras acercar a los dos enanos a casa me harías un grandísimo favor, mis padres están trabajando y yo tengo que estudiar, tengo que prepararme muy bien los exámenes, ya sabes…

\- Tranquila, verás cómo te darán la beca y el año que viene estarás en Yale o Harvard.

\- Eso espero.

\- No te preocupes por nada, tú quédate estudiando, yo los llevaré.

\- Mil gracias, en serio. – Sonrió. – Y, Lizzy, James es un partidazo, no lo dejes escapar.

\- Me tenéis todos en un pedestal. – El chico se puso rojo y le quitó importancia con un gesto para sorpresa de la morena. – No me cuesta nada.

\- Lo que yo te diga, un partidazo. – Insistió antes de lanzar una pequeña carcajada. – Encantada de conocerte y gracias, chicos. ¡Entrenad mucho!

Louisa se marchó y Lizzy se volvió hacia James.

\- ¿Eres entrenador infantil?

\- Sí. – Asintió lentamente. – Luego te cuento un poco más, voy a ir a cambiarme para poder empezar. Te quedas al mando.

\- ¿Que yo qué? – Entró en pánico y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Tranquila, no tardo.

Salió corriendo hacia el vestuario y ella miró al grupo de niños sin saber qué hacer. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia y jugaba entre ellos, pero había algunos que la miraban con cierta curiosidad. Por suerte, el chico no tardó en volver. Se situó al lado de ella y llamó su atención con una fuerte palmada.

\- ¡Hola a todos!

\- Hola, entrenador. – Saludaron ellos a coro.

\- ¿Estáis listos para entrenar un poco?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Pues todos a correr un poco para calentar, pero primero tengo que presentaros a alguien. – Señaló a la morena con la mano, que se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió con dulzura. – Esta es Lizzy y hoy va a ser mi ayudante así que espero que la tratéis muy bien, quizás así se anime a volver otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron antes de empezar a correr en círculos.

\- Ayúdame a preparar un par de cosas, anda.

Lizzy asintió y se dirigió junto a James a un pequeño almacén. Sacaron algunas cuerdas, unos conos y una caja llena de pelotas y empezaron a colocarlas. El chico le explicó que los primeros eran para un pequeño circuito y que lo otro era para practicar los pases y las carreras.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienen? – Le preguntó ella, mirándolos corretear y picarse unos a otros.

\- Los más pequeños cinco y los más mayores ocho. – Contestó. – Son mis chicos.

\- Son adorables. ¿Vienes todas las semanas?

\- Todos los miércoles desde hace ya siete años. – Sonrió levemente. – Empecé con 15 años, he entrenado a muchos chicos de las mismas familias y bastantes de los que empezaron conmigo están incluso jugando en los equipos de sus colegios e institutos. Dicen que no se me da mal prepararlos.

\- Vaya…

\- ¿Impresionada?

\- Un poco. – Ella asintió y sonrió. – Es un buen trabajo y se ve que te gusta.

\- No es un trabajo, es como un voluntariado, lo hago gratis. – Se encogió de hombros. – Las familias de estos niños no tienen recursos, no pueden permitirse inscribirlos en ningún equipo ni pagar a un entrenador. Lo hago porque me gusta el fútbol y ayudar a los demás.

Le dedicó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros ante su sorprendida mirada antes de girarse y llamar de nuevo la atención de los niños con una palmada. Empezó a explicarles una actividad y Lizzy se acercó a él, todavía sorprendida. No se había esperado aquello de James, siempre había creído que no era más que un imbécil egoísta. Y ahora resultaba que iba todas las semanas a entrenar a niños sin recursos simplemente porque quería ayudar. Jamás habría podido imaginarse algo así.

\- Lizzy y yo os enseñaremos primero cómo hay que hacerlo, ¿verdad, Lizz?

\- ¿Qué? – Volvió de golpe a la realidad y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Creo que mi ayudante estaba en las nubes. – Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. – Muy mal, durante el entrenamiento debemos estar atentos y, ¿qué pasa cuando alguien no presta atención, chicos?

\- ¡Tiene que dar cinco vueltas al campo! – Exclamaron.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó ella. – Ha sido solo un momento, además, yo soy la ayudante.

\- Las normas son iguales para todos. – Insistió James, aunque dibujó una sonrisa que a la morena no le dio buena espina. – Pero supongo que podría hacer una excepción por ser tú.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó dubitativa.

\- Podría cambiarlo por otra cosa…

\- James, no. – Se alejó un par de pasos y levantó un dedo de forma amenazadora.

\- ¿No qué?

\- No lo que sea.

\- Lo siento, las normas son las normas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la cogió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras los niños reían.

\- Es muy divertido. – Dijo el chico, sosteniéndola con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo delicadeza.- ¿Quién quiere ayudarme?

De repente, un montón de manitas empezaron a hacerle cosquillas a Lizzy y pronto estaba tumbada en el suelo con un montón de niños subidos encima.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Dijo, sin poder parar de reír. James, a su lado, también reía a carcajadas y la miraba con ternura. – Me rindo, chicos, lo siento. No volveré a distraerme.

\- Venga, creo que ya es suficiente. – Les dijo después de unos minutos.

Ellos pararon y, entonces, Lizzy aprovechó. Cogió a la niña que tenía más cerca y empezó a contraatacar haciéndole cosquillas. La pequeña empezó a reír y patalear mientras todo su descontrolaba un poco. Los niños se lanzaron a por ella y, de paso, a por James que también empezó a defenderse. Él los cogía en brazos y les hacía cosquillas a unos y otros mientras ella, todavía en el suelo, hacía lo mismo.

\- ¡Qué poco respeto a vuestro entrenador! – Exclamó James tras dejar a Annelise en el suelo y coger en brazos a uno de los hermanos de Louisa. – ¡Ya os vale!

\- Es que esto es diver. – Dijo el chico, riendo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Sonrió. – ¿Más diver que jugar al fútbol?

\- ¡No! – Respondió con determinación una niña que estaba agarrada a la pierna de Lizzy. – El fútbol es lo mejor.

\- Pues entonces vamos a dejar esta pequeña batalla campal y todos al circuito. – El pelinegro sonrió. – ¡Cuánto antes terminéis, antes podréis practicar con las pelotas!

\- ¡Bien!

Todos corrieron en estampida hacia allí y los dos pudieron al fin respirar con tranquilidad. Lizzy se estiró en el suelo y empezó a reír mientras James se dejaba caer a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, tranquilo. – Contestó, incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en los codos.

\- Se te dan bien los niños.

\- Me encantan, aunque solo para un rato. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Es muy divertido jugar con ellos, pero pueden resultar agotadores.

\- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Llevo años haciendo esto. – Se puso de pie de un salto y le tendió la mano. – Anda, vamos. Tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento, mis chicos deben seguir preparándose para convertirse en buenos jugadores.

\- A sus órdenes, entrenador. – Ella aceptó la mano y se levantó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, hora y media más tarde, esperaron a que los padres de los niños vinieran a por ellos y llevaron a sus casas a los restantes. Por fin entendía Lizzy para qué necesitaba James una furgoneta de siete plazas. El chico los dejó a todos en la puerta de sus casas y saludó a sus familiares (si es que estaban allí sus abuelos o sus hermanos mayores, aunque ese solo fue el caso de Louise) o esperó hasta ver que habían entrado.

\- Bueno, ¿dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó Lizzy cuando el coche se quedó vació. – Sé que querías ir a cenar, pero no puedo ir así, estoy sudando.

\- Lo sé por eso antes vamos a darnos una ducha. – Contestó, sonriendo. – Duchas separadas, tranquila.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En mi casa, tengo que ir a ver a mis padres ya que estoy aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Aquello debía tratarse solo de una broma. – ¿Quieres que conozca a tus padres?

\- Tranquila, solo voy a decirles que has venido a ayudarme. – Dijo, todavía sonriendo. Ya se había imaginado que reaccionaría así. – No sospecharán nada, hazme caso.

\- Qué vergüenza…

James apoyó una mano sobre la suya y ella se la estrechó levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Siguieron así unos instantes hasta que él tuvo que girar y apoyó ambas manos en el volante.

La casa de James estaba un poco lejos de aquella zona, pero no tardaron demasiado en llegar. El chico aparcó delante del garaje y se bajó rápidamente. Lizzy la contempló mientras se bajaba también y sonrió.

\- Es bonita.

\- Gracias. – Él le devolvió la sonrisa y señaló la puerta con la cabeza. – Vamos, sígueme.

Se acercaron a la entrada y el chico abrió con su llave. Le pidió que pasara y ella entró al pequeño vestíbulo, algo nerviosa y cohibida.

\- ¿Mamá? – James cerró la puerta con un pequeño portazo y avanzó un poco. – ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¡James! – Ginny Potter salió del salón y abrazó a su hijo. – ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento cariño? ¿Cómo ha…? – Se quedó callada al ver allí a la chica, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se removió un poco incómoda. – ¿Nos conocemos?

\- Mamá, esta es Lizzy, la compañera de habitación de Rose y la madrina de Lily en la hermandad. Ha venido a ayudarme hoy en el entrenamiento.

\- ¿A ayudarte? – Lo miró, sorprendida. – Vaya, jamás habías pedido ayuda antes.

\- Sí, bueno, es que yo…

\- James quería aprovechar que soy actriz para enseñarles unos ejercicios de respiración. – Mintió ella. – Para que mejoren la capacidad pulmonar, aunque no estoy muy segura de si realmente han servido para algo.

\- Ah, claro. – Ella asintió y le tendió la mano. – Encantada de conocerte, Lizzy, aunque ahora que recuerdo creo que te he visto alguna vez con mi sobrina.

\- Es posible y el placer es mío, señora Potter.

\- Ginny. Puedes llamarme Ginny.

\- De acuerdo, Ginny. – Dijo Lizzy, sonriendo.

\- Vamos a salir a cenar algo antes de volver al campus así que, ¿te importa si se da una ducha?

\- No, claro, como si estuvieras en tu casa, Lizzy. James puede usar la suya y tú la de aquí abajo. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Te traeré una toalla, espera aquí un momento y James ven conmigo.

\- Muchas gracias.

Madre e hijo subieron hacia arriba en silencio aunque, en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la chica, ella no pudo resistirse más e hizo la pregunta que llevaba un rato rondándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Hay algo entre esa chica y tú?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Jamás habías llevado a nadie a entrenar, no dejas que vayan contigo ni tus hermanos. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – ¿Es tu novia, tu ligue o algo así?

\- Bueno…

\- Espera, mejor no contestes. – Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- No preguntes lo que no quieras saber, mamá.

\- Anda, ve a ducharte, ya le bajaré yo una toalla.

\- Está bien.

El chico entró a su cuarto para coger un par de cosas y la mujer cogió una toalla y volvió al piso principal. Se la dio a la chica y la llevó hasta el baño.

\- Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

\- Gracias de nuevo, Ginny.

\- No es nada, Lizzy.

La morena cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo antes de suspirar. La madre de James parecía una mujer muy simpática y le alegraba que aquello hubiera salido bien. Se desnudó rápidamente y se dio una ducha caliente que relajó su cuerpo por completo. Cuando salió, se secó con la toalla y abrió la mochila para sacar el vestido que Rose le había preparado, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que no venía solo. Debajo había un precioso conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro.

 _"_ _Me he gastado todo el presupuesto para tu cumpleaños así que no esperes nada en enero. Disfruta mucho y tienes los condones en el bolsillo de fuera (también hay maquillaje)._

 _Rose."_

Se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Tal y como había pensado antes, Rose siempre estaba en todo. Se vistió rápidamente y se echó un poco de lápiz de ojos, rímel y pintalabios antes de mirarse en el espejo fijamente. Se peinó con el cepillo que también había guardado su amiga y sonrió. Estaba bastante bien. Lo recogió todo y salió del baño, con la toalla en la mano. Recorrió el pasillo lentamente y asomó la cabeza en el salón donde estaban Ginny Potter y su marido. Lizzy no pudo evitar pensar que Albus se parecía mucho a él, aunque James también tenía bastante de su padre.

\- Disculpa. – Carraspeó ligeramente y ambos se giraron a mirarla. – Ginny, ya he acabado, ¿dónde puedo dejar la toalla?

\- Dámela. – La mujer se levantó con una sonrisa y la cogió. – Por cierto, este es Harry, mi marido. Harry, esta es Lizzy, la chica que te he dicho.

\- Encantado de conocerte. – Dijo. – James debe estar al bajar ya, pero siéntate mientras tanto.

\- Muchas gracias.

La morena se sentó y comenzó a hablar con el hombre sobre lo que estudiaba y su ciudad mientras el chico llegaba.

\- Eres la primera persona que conozco que estudia una carrera universitaria para ser actriz. – Comentó el hombre.

\- Sí, algunos estamos un poco locos. – Ella sonrió. – Pero también estoy dando clases de literatura y, cuando acabe con esto, haré literatura inglesa, quizás sea más sencillo encontrar un trabajo como profesora que como actriz.

\- El mundo de la interpretación es muy complicado.

\- Pues sí, además, no soy muy buena…

\- No dejes que te engañe, es una gran actriz. – Intervino James, que acababa de entrar al salón. Lizzy le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y se puso de pie. – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, claro. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry.

\- Igualmente, Lizzy. Vuelve pronto a visitarnos. – Se despidió con un gesto amable.

\- Lo haré.

\- Os veré el sábado, papá.

\- Ten cuidado, James. – Se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo y el chico se acercó a su madre. – Te llamo cuando llegue a la hermandad, mamá.

\- Pasadlo bien y conduce con cuidado. – Lo abrazó y sonrió. – Y Lizzy, tal y como ha dicho mi marido, vuelve pronto.

\- De acuerdo, Ginny, y gracias por dejarme usar la ducha.

Se dedicaron un par de palabras amables más y los dos chicos se marcharon, dispuestos a cenar y acabar aquella noche.

* * *

James la llevó a una pequeña hamburguesería cercana y le recomendó tomar la hamburguesa extra-grande con doble de beicon y huevo, patatas fritas y batido de chocolate y la chica, aunque al principio no estaba muy convencida, decidió probarlo. Y no se arrepintió de ello. La cena estaba deliciosa y ambos pasaron toda la velada riendo y bromeando. Lizzy jamás creyó que podría estar tan a gusto con James. Hablaron sin peleas, sin más dobles sentidos de los necesarios y todo fueron risas y cejas enarcadas de forma irónica.

Cuando terminaron – y tras pagar cada uno lo suyo, ya que ninguno consintió que el otro pagara y ambos decidieron que aquello iba demasiado bien como para dejar que el dinero lo estropeara – salieron de la hamburguesería y volvieron al coche.

\- Antes de volver, voy a llevarte a un descampado con unas vistas alucinantes de la ciudad. – Dijo él. – ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿Un descampado? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja, pero lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Me parece fantástico, James.

Empezó a conducir hacia allí mientras ella enviaba algunos mensajes por el móvil diciéndole a su madre que seguía en San Francisco y que la llamaría cuando llegara, cosa que a la mujer no le hizo demasiada gracia ( _¡Mañana tienes clase!_ , le escribió, _¡No deberías trasnochar!_ ). La chica puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el teléfono tras repetirle que volvería pronto y que no se preocupara. No iba a dejar que eso le estropeara la noche. Cuando llegaron al descampado, James detuvo el coche y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía razón, la vista era preciosa.

\- ¿Te ha gustado nuestra cita? – Se atrevió él entonces a preguntarle.

\- Sí. – Lizzy se soltó el cinturón y se giró en el asiento, mirándolo de frente. – Ha sido genial, James. Me ha encantado ver esa faceta tuya y me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Querías hechos y espero haberte demostrado que no soy el capullo que puedo parecer a simple vista. – También se soltó el cinturón y se acercó un poco a ella. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y Lizzy cerró los ojos. – Quería que vieras al James que nadie ha visto antes.

\- ¿De verdad soy la primera persona que llevas al entrenamiento?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué no quieres que más gente lo sepa? – Abrió los ojos y le cogió la mano con delicadeza. – Ha sido genial verte con ellos y saber que lo hacen simplemente por ayudar y porque te gusta el deporte.

\- En mi instituto se enteraron y empezaron a decir que me creía mejor que el resto y que solo lo hacía porque me beneficiaría, pero lo que no saben es que ni siquiera lo puse en la solicitud de la universidad.

\- ¿No?

\- Claro que no, son niños, no merecen que se les trate como pasaporte para conseguir una beca. Yo soy feliz viéndolos jugar y divertirse y sabiendo que muchos están entrando en equipos gracias a mi ayuda. – Confesó. – Si algún día alguno de ellos consiguiera una beca gracias a mí, si pudieran estudiar gracias a lo que yo les he enseñado… Sería indescriptible, Lizz.

\- Me gusta.

\- ¿Que ayude así a esos niños? – Preguntó, un poco confuso.

\- Sí, pero me refería a que me llames Lizz. – Dijo antes de morderse el labio. – Nadie lo hace nunca.

\- ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y me dejas besarte? – Se acercó un poco más a ella que, sorprendentemente, se apartó. James maldijo por lo bajo y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Necesito saber primero cuál es el verdadero James. – La chica suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento. – Quiero besarte y hacer el amor contigo, pero antes necesito saber qué es verdad y qué es fachada. ¿Eres el James chulo que he conocido siempre o eres ese que he visto hoy?

\- Soy ambos. – Él se encogió de hombros. – El James real es el que has visto esta tarde, pero todos necesitamos una coraza para protegernos. A mí también me han hecho daño, Lizz, y no quiero que vuelvan a hacérmelo así que por eso a veces me escondo. Claro que también soy un chulo y un presuntuoso; claro que me encanta ligar con chicas y claro que me encanta provocarte, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea más que un imbécil. Esa es solo la parte de fuera y lo de hoy es el interior. No sé si esta es la respuesta que esperabas, pero es la única que puedo darte. Yo soy así sin más y supongo que ya he hecho todo lo que podía hacer para que me dieras una oportunidad así que el último movimiento es tuyo. Tú eliges.

\- Te equivocas, James. – Murmuró ella, mirándolo con los ojos un poco brillantes. – Justo esto era lo que quería escuchar.

Y sin más lo besó. Ella ya sabía que James no podía evitar ser un chulo, pero descubrir que era mucho más que eso había hecho que, al fin, todas las piezas encajaran en su cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad y esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Él se pegó más a su cuerpo y empezó a recorrerlo por encima del vestido antes de besar su cuello, arrancándole un suspiro.

\- ¿Y si vamos…?

\- Sí, vamos.

Lizzy se levantó y el chico la ayudó a pasar al asiento trasero antes de saltar atrás él también. Se apoyó sobre ella, que se había tumbado, y siguió besándola con pasión. Recorrió sus piernas lentamente, acariciándola y subiendo cada vez más, haciéndola suspirar y removerse ansiosa. Cuando llegó al borde de su ropa interior, la acarició un momento sobre esta y se quedó quieto mirándola antes de bajarla y deshacerse de ella de forma despreocupada. Siguió besándola mientras la acariciaba a veces más lento, a veces más rápido, haciéndola gemir cada vez más. Ella le desabrochó entonces el pantalón y se lo bajó un poco, al mismo tiempo que la ropa interior y, sin dejar de besarlo, también comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que él ahogara un gruñido en su boca. Siguieron con aquello un rato, recorriéndose con las manos, besando sus labios, caras y cuellos hasta que no pudieron más.

\- ¿Dónde tengo...?

\- En la mochila hay. – Murmuró Lizzy, incorporándose un poco y entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Tenía las mejillas rojas y estaba despeinada. – En el bolsillo de fuera.

James asintió y cogió uno rápidamente. Se lo puso y volvió a apoyarse en ella, dispuesto a entrar pero, justo cuando estaba empezando, unos golpes en la ventana los sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Policía! ¡Salgan del vehículo inmediatamente!

Lizzy gritó y se cubrió la cara con las manos y él se quedó blanco y paralizado. Aquello debía ser una broma y aquellos bromistas iban a pagarlo caro. Se levantó rápidamente, se quitó el preservativo y subió su ropa mientras ella se incorporaba y bajaba su vestido, dando gracias por los cristales empañados. Se peinó con los dedos antes de atreverse a abrir la puerta del coche y salir, seguida de James que tuvo que tragar saliva al ver quién era el policía porque, por desgracia, aquello no era una broma.

\- ¿Tito?

\- ¿A ti te parece normal esto, James? – Ron apuntó a su sobrino con su linterna y lo miró decepcionado. – Debería darte vergüenza. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- No soy el primero que hace eso aquí, estoy seguro. – Respondió, completamente rojo.

\- Pero no es legal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si os hubiera encontrado otro agente? – Negó con la cabeza. – Os habría detenido, ambos tendríais antecedentes penales y estoy seguro de que ninguno de vosotros quiere… - Se detuvo al ver a la chica y la apuntó con la linterna. – ¿Lizzy?

\- Hola, señor Weasley. – Murmuró, completamente roja.

\- Esto... ¿Qué estaba diciendo? – Frunció el ceño. Aquello era muy fuerte, siempre había pensado que la compañera de cuarto de su hija era muy modosita y encontrársela en esa situación con su sobrino había hecho que se quedara a cuadros. – La cuestión es que no voy a denunciaros porque somos familia, pero tenéis que prometerme que no volveréis a hacer eso en un lugar público y que os marcharéis al campus inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto, tito.

\- Claro que sí, señor Weasley.

\- Bien, entonces me marcho. – El pelirrojo asintió. – Que no se vuelva a repetir.

El hombre se marchó y ambos volvieron rápidamente al coche, todavía blancos por la impresión pero, al mismo tiempo, aliviados por haber podido salir indemnes de aquella situación.

\- Qué mala suerte. – Se lamentó James. – Aunque menos mal que ha sido mi tío y nos has dejado ir.

\- Sí, claro, ahora él y tu tía solo pensarán que la compañera de habitación de su hija es una cualquiera. Qué bien.

\- No digas eso, es absurdo, ni que mis primos hubieran aparecido por arte de magia. – Replicó él. – Quizás piensen que no eres capaz de control tus impulsos, pero ya está, pensarán lo mismo de mí también así que no pasa nada.

\- Un alivio desde luego.

\- Lo peor será cuando se lo cuenten a mis padres.

\- No pienso volver a tu casa jamás. Dios, qué vergüenza, creía que me iba a morir, te lo juro.

James sonrió y la besó con delicadeza y ella suspiró.

\- ¿Volvemos al campus?

\- Antes tengo un pequeño problema. – Se puso roja otra vez y miró a la parte de atrás. – Necesito encontrar mis bragas.

\- ¿Te has bajado del coche sin ellas?

\- ¡Estaba muy nerviosa! – Protestó haciendo que él estallara en carcajadas. – ¡No es divertido!

\- Claro que lo es. – Volvió a besarla y se asomó a la parte de atrás. – Anda, yo las buscaré.

\- Gracias. – Ella enterró la cara entre las manos, todavía avergonzada. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era poner todo el coche patas arriba buscando su ropa interior. – ¿Las encuentras?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó James, cogiéndolas. – Oye, son muy monas.

\- Me las ha regalado Rose, el sujetador va a juego. – Las cogió y se las puso rápidamente. – Ya lo verás otro día.

\- Sí. – Él asintió y, tras ponerse el cinturón, arrancó el coche. – Parece que a los miembros de mi familia les gusta interrumpirnos antes de que podamos terminar estas cosas.

\- Desde luego, aunque si dejáramos de hacerlo en lugares públicos quizás no nos pillarían. – Se encogió de hombros. – Hoy ya no tengo ganas después de este susto pero, ¿qué haces el sábado?

\- Iba a venir con mis hermanos y Rose pero, te propongo un plan, ¿qué te parece si venimos todos y así puedo enseñarte mis sitios favoritos de la ciudad? Comemos en mi casa, pasamos todo el día fuera y por la noche, cuando volvamos al campus, dormimos juntos en mi cuarto. – Sugirió. – ¿Te apetece?

\- No quiero ver a tus padres después de lo de hoy.

\- Venga ya, será divertido y, si vienes conmigo, estoy seguro de que mi tío y mi padre no harán bromas sobre lo que ha pasado.

\- Acepto lo de dormir, pero lo demás ya veremos. – Sonrió de medio lado y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal. – Además, ya he visto la ciudad.

\- Te aseguro que te llevaré a sitios totalmente nuevos para ti. – Insistió. – Vendrán también mis hermanos y Rose y pueden decírselo a Scorpius, Leo y Alice, pero podemos escabullirnos los dos solos. Será genial, venga, Lizz, ¿de verdad no te animas?

\- Supongo que puede estar bien. – Asintió finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo espero que no se entere mucha gente de lo que ha pasado hoy porque no sé cómo miraría a tu madre o a tu tía a la cara si lo supieran.

\- Mi madre ya lo imagina y te ha tratado muy bien así que no tienes nada que temer. – James cogió su mano y la besó, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. – Pasaremos un buen día y una mejor noche, ya verás.

\- Te aseguro que no puedo esperar a que esa noche llegue.

* * *

N/A: Ains, pero qué monos que son estos dos :') El capítulo es un poco largo (más de 5500 palabras y 18 páginas de Word) y espero que os haya gustado :)

James es más profundo de lo que parece y en el fondo tiene su corazoncito. Y el final jajaja Pobrecillos, siempre los interrumpen xD

Espero vuestras opiniones y muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo :)

PD: El domingo subiré un pequeño one-shot especial por el cumpleaños de Harry (o lo intentaré al menos), por si os interesa ^^


	22. Chapter 22

A Lizzy jamás se le olvidarían las carcajadas de Rose cuando le contó que su padre los había pillado haciéndolo en la parte trasera del coche.

\- No sé dónde le ves la gracia… - Masculló, ocultando la cara en la almohada. – Si te hubiera pasado a ti…

\- Pero no me ha pasado a mí. – La pelirroja lanzó otra carcajada. – De verdad, siempre os pasa lo mismo, ¿por qué no os vais a su habitación? Para algo no tiene compañero, ¿sabes? Así podríais terminar con eso de una vez y no se acabaría enterando todo el estado.

\- El sábado vamos a dormir juntos.

\- Vaya. – Rose frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama de su amiga. – ¿Y toda esa planificación?

\- Vamos a ir a San Francisco.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Vamos todos. – Explicó, sentándose. Se peinó con los dedos y se encogió de hombros. – James me ha dicho que ibais a ir y que los demás deberíamos ir también.

\- Oye, pues no es mala idea. Estoy segura de que a Scorpius le encantará, hace mucho que no va a San Francisco y quizás así… - Guardó silencio y se puso roja.

\- ¿Así qué? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja y la otra apartó la mirada. – Confiesa, Rose Weasley. Nos conocemos.

\- Quizás así se anime a, ya sabes, eso.

\- ¿Todavía nada? – Aquello le había pillado por sorpresa.

\- No. Sabes que te lo habría contado.

\- Pensaba que él no quería que lo fueras divulgando por ahí y por eso no me lo habías dicho.

\- Pues no es nada de eso. – La pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordió el labio. – Yo me muero de ganas y más directa ya no puedo ser, pero él no se anima y no entiendo por qué.

\- Qué fuerte.

\- A ver, tampoco llevamos tanto…

\- En ese tiempo a James y a mí nos ha dado tiempo a casi acostarnos dos veces y a liarnos otra y no éramos inseparables como vosotros. De hecho en estas semanas me ha dado tiempo a darle muchas vueltas a las cosas y a rayarme demasiado. Han sido bastante productivas.

\- Ya, bueno, pero James y tú sois un caso aparte. – Replicó, con una sonrisa, y la otra se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. – A lo mejor el problema es que antes estábamos demasiado unidos y él no termina de verme como a su novia.

\- Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no. – Rose se levantó y la miró preocupada. – ¿Y si ese es el problema?

\- ¿Y si su problema es otro? – Lizzy cruzó las piernas y se las abrazó. – A lo mejor tiene alguna anomalía.

\- ¿Anomalía? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, ya sabes. – Carraspeó ligeramente y miró hacia la entrepierna antes de apretar los labios y enarcar una ceja. – Quizás la tiene pe…

\- Vale, no vamos a hablar de eso. – La cortó nada más entender a lo que se refería, sin dejarla terminar la frase.

\- Oye que solo quería ayudar. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Era únicamente una sugerencia. ¿Nunca habéis hablado nada de ese tema?

\- Sorprendentemente no, creo que es de lo único de lo que no hemos hablado. – Rose frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No te dijo nada ni siquiera cuando salía con otras chicas?

\- No recuerdo que haya salido con muchas chicas.

\- A lo mejor su problema es que es virgen, ¿no lo has pensado? – Sugirió entonces la morena.

\- No es virgen.

\- Tendría su morbo…

\- Venga, Elizabeth, suficiente por hoy. Date una ducha de agua fría y a dormir. – Se tumbó en su cama y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Qué mal te sienta quedarte a medias!

\- Ya lo sé. – Lanzó una carcajada y se puso de pie. Cogió su pijama y fue hacia el baño, aunque se detuvo en la puerta. – Pase lo que pase, ya nos enteraremos el sábado.

\- Sí, eso espero.

Rose suspiró, pero sonrió. Tenía que pensar algo bueno, pero pensaba salirse con la suya sí o sí.

* * *

El sábado por fin llegó y Rose y Lizzy esperaban a James en la puerta de su hermandad. Al final iban todos, excepto Lily y Leo. La pelirroja pequeña dijo que tenía mucho que estudiar – _"la carrera de Química es muy dura y tengo un montón de cosas que hacer"_ , había dicho a sus padres por teléfono y a sus hermanos en persona. " _Iré el miércoles con James o el próximo fin de semana, no os preocupéis_ " – y el chico también se excusó diciendo que debía presentar un trabajo muy importante aquel próximo lunes y no podía perder todo el sábado. Alice y Scorpius, sin embargo, aceptaron encantados, aunque a la castaña le daba un poco de cosa ir sin su amiga. Pero Rose no le había dado la opción de echarse atrás y, como su madrina en la hermandad, la estaba prácticamente obligando a ir, cosa que no podía hacer más feliz a Albus que, poco a poco, estaba empezando a entender cómo funcionaba la mente de la chica.

El coche de James no tardó en aparecer y las dos se subieron. Lizzy se subió delante y le dio un pequeño beso mientras Rose abría la puerta trasera y fruncía el ceño, recordando lo que su amiga le había contado.

\- Creo que me iré a la parte de atrás del todo. – Dijo antes de bajar uno de los asientos de la fila de en medio y pasar a esa parte.

\- Si lo haces porque sabes lo que pasó, te advierto que también me he acostado con chicas ahí detrás. – Comentó James, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

\- Información no necesaria, James. – Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. – De todas formas, así no tengo que moverme cuando lleguen los demás.

\- Claro, excusas, excusas. – Lizzy comenzó a reír.

\- Ríete ahora, ya verás cuando llegues a casa y todos sepan lo que pasó. – La pelirroja sonrió de medio lado y su amiga se giró y la fulminó con la mirada. – No puedes ganarme, asúmelo ya de una vez.

\- Ya veremos, Rosie.

\- ¿Podemos seguir con la ruta? Me gustaría llegar a casa antes de la hora de cenar. – Intervino James, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, vamos ya. – Dijo la morena. Abrió su bolso y sacó un disco. – Pero toma, esto es para ti.

\- ¿Adele? – Preguntó, cogiendo el disco y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es para ir escuchándolo. Ya sé que no es tu querido Taylor, pero a mí me gusta más.

\- No vamos a escuchar eso. – Dijo tras arrancar el coche y empezar a conducir.

\- ¿Cómo que eso? – Lo miró ofendida y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Crees que tus grupillos son mejores que ella?

\- Pon la radio y dejémonos de peleas, por favor. – Intervino Rose desde el fondo. – Prefiero no estar en medio si empezáis a discutir.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. – El chico encendió la radio y la otra puso los ojos en blanco. Él sonrió y cogió una de sus manos, obligándola a descruzar sus brazos. Se la acercó a los labios y la besó. – No te piques, lo escucharemos a la vuelta, ¿vale? Es que si la vamos escuchando ahora nos quedaremos todos dormidos.

\- Bueno…

Lizzy trató de mantenerse seria, pero no pudo evitar sonreír finalmente y él amplió también su sonrisa antes de poner de nuevo ambas manos en el volante. Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al apartamento de Albus y Scorpius, que ya los esperaban.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Albus, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a Lizzy en el asiento del copiloto. – Ese es mi sitio.

\- Lo siento, hermanito. – Contestó el mayor de los Potter. – Ya no.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Protestó.

\- Desde que se acuestan, tío. – Scorpius le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda y se subió al vehículo, sentándose justo al lado de Rose. – No lo intentes, no vas a conseguir nada, ella puede ofrecerle mucho más que tú.

\- Lo siento, Albus. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, ya me vengaré dentro de un rato. – Sonrió de medio lado y se sentó finalmente en los asientos de en medio. – Ya verás qué divertido va a ser cuando lleguéis y todos sepan lo que hicisteis.

\- ¿Y tú cómo te has enterado? – James frunció el ceño y lo miró a través del retrovisor mientras ponía el coche en movimiento otra vez.

\- Rose, eres una maldita bocazas. – Lizzy se giró y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Tenías que ir publicándolo por ahí?

\- Puede que se me escapara simplemente delante de ellos. – La miró con la disculpa pintada en la mirada, pero también con una sonrisa que hizo que su amiga negara con la cabeza. – Fue sin querer.

\- Ten cuidado, a ver si a mí se me escapan otras cosas.

\- Eres malvada.

\- Gracias. – Se encogió de hombros y lanzó una carcajada. – No, ya sabes que no sería capaz.

La otra asintió y se unió a sus risas haciendo que tanto Albus como James fruncieron el ceño – no tenían ni idea de qué estaban hablando – y Scorpius se removiera incómodo – no sabía que Lizzy sabía lo suyo, aunque no sabía de qué se extrañaba –.

Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la residencia de las chicas, donde Alice ya los esperaba. Se acercó al coche con una sonrisa y se subió rápidamente.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! – Saludó. – Muchas gracias por la invitación.

\- No es nada, Alice. – Se apresuró a responder Albus, mientras ella se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y los demás a duras penas contenían la risa. – ¿Has estado alguna vez en San Francisco?

\- Sí, pero hace ya algunos años y, la verdad, no me acuerdo muy bien.

\- Pues entonces estás de suerte porque el gran Albus Potter va a enseñarte la ciudad. – Dijo con un poco de chulería haciendo que ella empezara a reír.

\- ¿El gran? – Scorpius enarcó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco. – No se puede ser más creído, tío.

\- Perdona, pero ser un Potter tiene su importancia o, al menos, la tenía en nuestro instituto.

\- De nada por abriros el camino. – Masculló James desde la parte delantera.

\- ¿Qué pasa que erais los "guays" o qué? – Preguntó Lizzy, girándose para mirar a los de atrás.

\- Básicamente. – Albus sonrió. – James y yo fuimos reyes de nuestros respectivos bailes de graduación y Lily lo fue del suyo. Además, él jugaba al fútbol, ella era animadora y yo era toda una estrella del baloncesto.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Alice, un poco sorprendida. – Eso parece casi enchufismo.

\- No, es solo que los Potter somos así.

\- Muy humildes como puedes comprobar. – Comentó Rose.

\- ¿Envidiosa, Rosie?

\- ¿De qué? – La pelirroja frunció el ceño. – Yo era la presidenta del club de debate y conseguí trofeos.

\- Porque yo no, claro.

\- ¿Eras la presidenta del club de debate? – Le preguntó la castaña, con curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Tú no estabas en ningún club?

\- Yo… - Se sonrojó y Albus frunció el ceño. – Me da un poco de vergüenza.

\- No puede ser peor que el club de debate. – Murmuró Scorpius.

\- ¡Scorp! – Protestó Rose, cruzándose de brazos. – Ni que tú hubieras sido el más popular de tu instituto, señor club de esgrima.

\- ¿Esgrima? – James lanzó una carcajada. – ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Se quejó el rubio.

\- Nada, nada. – Dijo, tratando de parar de reír y mantener su atención en la carretera. – Es un deporte muy divertido.

\- Por eso siempre odié a los del equipo de fútbol, os creéis mejor que todos los demás.

\- Te doy toda la razón en eso. – Intervino Lizzy.

\- ¿Tú en qué estabas, Lizzy? – Preguntó Alice.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarle? – El mayor de los Potter negó con la cabeza. – Club de arte dramático. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No, fui la presidenta mis dos últimos años de instituto.

\- Un club también muy guay. – Murmuró Albus.

\- ¿Perdona? – La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- El club de arte dramático es como el de debate o el equipo de esgrima.

\- Venga, reconozcámoslo: no íbamos levantando envidias precisamente. – Dijo Rose, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hablad por vosotros. – Replicó la morena. – Yo salía con un universitario, todas las chicas de mi instituto querían ser yo.

\- Eso era solo porque no sabían que él… - Se calló al ver cómo la fulminaba con la mirada. – No he dicho nada.

Lizzy suspiró y hundió la espalda en su asiento. James la miró, con el ceño fruncido, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la carretera y él no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento. Pero ya lo hablaría con ella en privado. Era evidente que, pasara lo que pasara, no quería que nadie lo supiera.

\- Bueno y, entonces, ¿en qué club estabas, Alice? – Preguntó Albus, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había aparecido en el coche.

\- Oh, en el coro. – Confesó, poniéndose roja.

\- ¡Pero eso está muy bien! – Exclamó con entusiasmo. Quizás con demasiado. – El coro era genial, todos cantaban muy bien. Yo siempre iba a verlos.

\- No, perdona, tú ibas a verlos porque intentabas ligar con las chicas, lo que pasa que todas eran unas estrechas y no había manera de conseguir nada con ellas.

\- No eran estrechas, está muy mal decir eso, James. – Lo regañó, frunciendo el ceño. – Cada uno es como es y punto. No seas imbécil.

\- Eso, no seas imbécil o esta noche te volverás a quedar a dos velas. – Añadió Lizzy, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada y negando con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres volver a la fase de "orangután" ahora que habías salido por fin de ella?

El chico masculló algo por lo bajo que ninguno de los demás entendió, pero no replicó nada. Alice miró entonces a Albus, bastante sorprendida, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él la miró de reojo y se sonrojó levemente al ver cómo le miraba, pero no dijo nada.

El pelinegro sacó entonces su móvil y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía un mensaje de Rose.

 ** _Rose:_** _Tengo un plan, hoy vas a ligarte a Alice, pero tienes que prometerme que no serás un capullo con ella, ¿de acuerdo?_

 ** _Albus:_** _¿A qué te refieres, Rose?_

 ** _Rose:_** _Tú solo fíate de mí._

 _James y Lizzy desaparecerán y Scorpius y yo nos iremos también._

 _Os dejaremos solos._

 _Aprovecha._

 ** _Albus:_** _¿De qué va esto Rose?_

 ** _Rose:_** _De nada._

 _Tú solo fíate de mí, saldrá genial._

 ** _Albus:_** _No va a funcionar, hazme caso._

 _El otro día hablamos y no es de las que se lía con alguien así porque sí._

 _Pero si quieres dejarme solo con ella, no me voy a quejar._

 _Creo que ya sé dónde voy a llevarla._

 ** _Rose:_** _¿Estás madurando o es impresión mía?_

 ** _Albus:_** _50/50_

Guardó el teléfono y suspiró, mientras su prima sonreía. Aquella excusa iba a ayudarla a conseguir su objetivo.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a San Francisco, James dejó el coche en la puerta de su casa y todos se bajaron. Alice estaba un poco cohibida y Lizzy no paraba de morderse el labio y clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano de manera nerviosa. ¿Cómo había acabado accediendo a aquello? Solo esperaba que el padre de Rose no se lo hubiera dicho a los de James ni a su esposa porque ya era suficiente que uno de ellos lo supiera.

\- Ya han llegado mis padres. – Comentó la pelirroja, señalando el coche aparcado justo enfrente.

\- Genial. – Murmuró su amiga.

\- Venga, no te preocupes. – James entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió. – Entraremos juntos.

\- ¿Vamos a entrar de la mano? – Enarcó una ceja y él sonrió de forma burlona.

\- Tendríamos que contestar muchas más preguntas incómodas, ¿no crees?

\- Sí. – Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido antes de soltarlo. – Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y entraron: primero los dos hermanos, después su prima y, finalmente, los tres invitados.

\- ¡Ya estamos en casa! – Exclamó James.

\- ¡Chicos!

Ginny Potter salió rápidamente al vestíbulo, seguida de Hermione Weasley. Las dos saludaron rápidamente a sus respectivos hijos con abrazos y sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? – Les preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Muy bien, mamá. Apenas había tráfico. – Contestó su hijo mayor.

\- Me alegra saber eso. – Se giró entonces hacia los otros tres y sonrió. – Me alegra volver a veros a todos, chicos.

\- Igualmente, señora Potter. – Alice sonrió con nerviosismo. – Muchas gracias por la invitación. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Muy bien pero, por favor, no me llames de usted. – Le dijo. – Llámame Ginny, Scorpius y Lizzy ya lo hacen.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Pasad, estamos ya poniendo la mesa. – Miró a sus hijos. – Anda, dejad la ropa sucia arriba.

\- Gracias, mamá. – Albus le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió rápidamente por las escaleras, seguido de su hermano. – ¡Eres la mejor!

La mujer negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su cuñada, que seguía hablando con su sobrina. Saludó a la chica y la más mayor miró a los otros tres.

\- Hola, chicos. Qué alegría veros. – Los miró y su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en Lizzy, que se sonrojó al sentir los ojos de la mujer examinándola. Finalmente sonrió y se fijó en la castaña. – Tú debes ser Alice. Yo soy Hermione, la madre de Rose. Es un placer conocerte, mi hija cuenta auténticas maravillas de ti.

\- Probablemente, estaba exagerando. – Respondió ella, estrechándole la mano. – Un placer, Hermione.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Está en la cocina con tu tío Harry, preparando el almuerzo. – Explicó. – Ahora saldrán, seguro que no os han escuchado.

\- Pasad al salón y poneos cómodos, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

\- Muchas gracias, Ginny.

La mujer miró a Lizzy fijamente unos instantes, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y ella no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

\- No es nada, ya te lo dije el otro día. – Contestó finalmente. – Venga, pasad.

Los tres pasaron mientras Rose iba con su madre y su tía a la cocina.

\- Lo saben, mierda, lo saben… - Lizzy enterró la cara entre las manos.

\- Venga, tranquila. – Trató de animarla Scorpius. La chica levantó la cabeza y lo miró. – No te han dicho nada, ¿no?

\- Ellas no, pero Harry y el señor Weasley… - Suspiró.

\- Me encanta que llames por su nombre a los padres de James, a los que has visto solo una vez, que trates de señor y señora a los de Rose, a los que sí conoces. – Comentó el rubio entonces, conteniendo la risa.

\- No es divertido, Scorpius. – Lo fulminó con la mirada. – A saber qué harías tú en mi lugar.

\- Nunca lo sabremos porque yo sé dónde se pueden y no hacer las cosas. – Replicó con un poco de chulería.

\- Venga, seguro que al final no es nada. – Intervino Alice con una pequeña sonrisa. – A lo mejor solo han sido imaginaciones tuyas.

\- No, lo saben, lo saben.

Negó con la cabeza y los otros suspiraron, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. Por suerte, Albus y James llegaron en seguida y se sentaron junto a las dos chicas. El mayor le dio un beso en la cabeza a la morena y le murmuró al oído que todo saldría bien.

\- Mira quién ha venido y no ha pasado siquiera a saludar a su padre.

Los cinco volvieron la vista hacia la puerta y James y Lizzy se separaron rápidamente. Harry Potter los miraba desde la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios. Justo detrás de él, Ron Weasley los miraba con una ceja enarcada y a duras penas aguantando la risa.

\- Hola, papá.

James y Albus se levantaron y saludaron tanto a su padre como a su tío.

\- ¿Has venido a presentarla de forma oficial? – Le preguntó Ron a su ahijado en un susurro, para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

\- Tito, no. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Somos solo amigos.

\- ¿Los amigos hacen lo que vosotros estabais haciendo en el coche? – Preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Vale, puede que seamos más que amigos, pero no estábamos saliendo y preferimos que no menciones lo que viste.

\- ¿Por qué? Si fue muy divertido.

\- Porque no, tito. Por favor. – Le pidió, un poco nervioso. – Lizzy se moriría de la vergüenza, ha estado a punto de no venir.

\- Bueno, ya veremos. – Le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió. – Esto es algo demasiado bueno como para que quede en secreto.

James suspiró y volvió con la chica. A lo mejor no iba a ser tan sencillo como había creído.

\- Pasad ya al comedor, estamos terminando la comida. – Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. – Y James, Albus, ayudad a Rose a poner la mesa.

\- Si necesitáis que os eche una mano…

\- No te preocupes, Alice. – Dijo él. – Vosotros sois los invitados, no tenéis que hacer nada.

\- Solo quedaros en lugares luminosos y donde haya más personas. – Añadió Ron.

Lizzy palideció al escuchar aquello y James se puso completamente rojo.

\- Sí, tranquilo, Ron, les he confiscado las llaves del coche y he puesto sensores en las escaleras para que no puedan escabullirse.

Ambos hombres empezaron a reír y los dos chicos desearon, simplemente, que la tierra los tragara. Aquello empezaba bien. Por suerte un grito hizo que pararan de reír de forma súbita y todos se pusieran en marcha.

\- ¡¿Va a venir alguien a ayudarme o no?! – Gritó Rose desde la habitación de al lado.

\- Creo que lo mejor será ir a ayudarla. – Intervino Albus. – Ninguno de nosotros quiere ver a Rose enfadada.

La comida transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, aunque Ron y Harry – sobre todo Ron – no pudieron evitar dejar caer algunas pullas sobre coches, lugares oscuros y "cosas indecentes". Y Ginny se unió a ellos a ratos haciendo que tanto su hijo como la morena pasaran más tiempo con la vista fija en el plato y tratando de controlar el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que comiendo. Por suerte, Hermione intervino y todo se tranquilizó un poco después de eso.

\- Por favor, todos hemos sido jóvenes y tú no eras precisamente un buen modelo a seguir, Ronald. – Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo que su hija la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos. – No me mires así, Rose. Solo digo la verdad.

La chica negó con la cabeza, pero no comentó nada y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír antes de poner una mano sobre su rodilla y darle un leve apretón. La pelirroja buscó su mano y, una vez entrelazaron sus dedos, lo miró. Había llegado la hora de empezar su plan. Además, así se alejaba de aquella conversación tan incómoda de una vez.

\- Oye, Scorp, ¿me acompañas un momento a mi casa? Tengo que ir a por unas cosas antes de salir a pasear.

\- Claro. – Él frunció el ceño pero asintió y ella sonrió.

\- Bien, pues nos vamos.

Se levantó y tiró de él, que también se puso de pie rápidamente aunque soltó su mano antes de que alguien pudiera verlos.

\- ¿Queréis ir en coche? Puedo llevarte yo si quieres. – Sugirió Ron, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y, definitivamente, mucho menos animado que unos instantes antes.

\- No te preocupes, daremos un paseo, solo son 20 minutos. – Se acercó a sus padres y se despidió con un beso. – Os veo en la cena, ¿vale? Y a los demás, os escribo luego para ver dónde estáis.

\- Vale, Rose. – Albus intercambió una mirada cómplice con ella y asintió. Sabía que no iba volver a ver a su prima hasta la hora de cenar.

\- Pues hasta luego entonces.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de la casa y, una vez fuera, volvieron a cogerse de la mano.

\- Entonces, ¿vamos a tu casa? – Le preguntó Scorpius. Ya había estado allí antes, pero no podía evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. La situación en ese momento era completamente distinta.

\- Sí. Además, le he dicho a Albus que iba a dejarlo solo con Alice, a ver si así por fin pasa algo entre ellos.

\- Muy bien.

El chico asintió y ambos comenzaron a andar. Rose no podía evitar estar ansiosa, pero sabía que no podía decirle que no estando los dos solos en su casa. O, al menos, eso esperaba. Se moriría de vergüenza si él volvía a rechazarla. Sabía que le había pedido un poco más de tiempo y ella se lo estaba dando, pero es que cada vez le costaba más resistirse. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo y temblaba de emoción solo con pensar en la posibilidad de que por fin aquello pasara entre los dos.

Recorrieron el camino hasta la casa de los Weasley entre risas y sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento. Cuando por fin llegaron, Rose abrió la puerta y ambos pasaron al interior.

\- Vamos a subir a mi cuarto. – Murmuró ella tras acercarse a su oído.

\- Rose…

\- No digas nada, solo ven.

Tiró de su mano y lo condujo hacia la planta superior. Abrió la segunda puerta a la derecha y ambos entraron al dormitorio de la chica. Tenía las paredes blancas y estaba lleno de fotos de ella y sus amigos, algunos diplomas del instituto y adornos sin sentido de colores brillantes. Rose lo besó entonces con pasión y lo llevó hasta la cama. Lo empujó y él cayó de espaldas.

\- Rosie, no sé si esto es buena idea…

\- Relájate, Scorp. – Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a besarlo. – No va a venir nadie. Mis padres van a quedarse un buen rato en casa de mis tíos y después van a ir a lo de mis abuelos, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos y tenemos que aprovecharlo.

Empezó a besar su cuello y deslizó una mano bajo su camiseta. El rubio apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas y se dejó hacer, notando cómo empezaba a tirarle la entrepierna a pesar de los nervios. La chica sonrió al notarlo y se movió un poco, haciendo que él gruñera. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró de forma despreocupada y tiró un poco del cuello de la suya, incorporándolo. Scorpius comenzó a besar su cuello y bajó hacia su escote, provocándole pequeños gemidos. Rose echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a moverse, notando cada vez una mayor presión en su zona íntima. Le revolvió el pelo, animándolo a seguir y el chico continuó con sus besos, empezando ahora a darle también pequeños mordiscos. Se separó de ella levemente y la chica aprovechó entonces para quitarle también la camiseta. Volvieron a besarse y Rose dirigió una mano hacia su pantalón. Lo desabrochó y metió una mano dentro, haciendo que él se estremeciera.

\- Rose, espera un segundo. – Dijo, rompiendo el beso.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño, aunque en seguida relajó el gesto y siguió introduciendo la mano. – Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que tenemos tiempo de sobra…

\- Es que no quiero hacer esto. – La detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer nada más. – Ya te dije que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

\- Y yo te lo he dado. – Protestó ella. – Llevamos semanas viéndonos. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Solo te pido un poco más de paciencia. – Insistió, sin querer explicarle nada más.

\- Me sigues viendo solo como una amiga, es eso, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó. Se puso de pie y buscó su camiseta. – ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres que nos acostemos?

\- No te veo como una amiga, Rose. Te veo como algo más y lo sabes perfectamente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tú solo espera un poco.

\- Siempre me dices que espere y yo espero y me aguanto las ganas, pero nunca me explicas por qué, nunca me cuentas qué pasa y no lo entiendo. – Protestó, poniéndose la prenda. – Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo, ¿ahora que estamos viéndonos eso ha cambiado? Perdona, pero no lo comprendo, Scorpius.

\- Rose, en serio…

\- Es que no te pones en mi lugar. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ser tuya y que tú seas mío. Siento cosas por ti y creo que esa es una buena forma de demostrarlo, ¿sabes? No creo que pueda haber nada más romántico ni pleno que hacer esto y no entiendo por qué tú huyes cada vez que la situación comienza a caldearse.

\- Te juro que hay una explicación, pero es que… - Se puso rojo. – Tú solo confía en mí. Pronto lo haremos, yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, pero primero necesito que pase un poco más de tiempo. Solo llevamos unas cuantas semanas, eso no es nada. No tengas tanta prisa y no seas impaciente.

\- ¿Ahora esto es culpa mía? – Bufó. – Soy una impaciente, claro, eso es.

\- No deberías meterme prisa, yo jamás te lo haría a ti. – Se defendió él, un poco enfadado. – Además, si alguien se enfada debería ser yo. Acabas de hacerme una encerrona.

\- Claro, venga, lo que tú digas. Yo solo quería un poco de tiempo para nosotros y poder por fin dar un paso más, pero veo que tenemos una visión completamente distinta de hacia dónde va todo esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y salió del dormitorio y él suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas antes de levantarse rápidamente, ponerse la camiseta y seguirla. No quería que Rose se enfadara con él, ni enfadarse él con ella, pero es que no se paraba a entenderlo. Decía que le daba tiempo, pero realmente siempre le estaba soltando indirectas e intentaba conseguirlo una y otra vez. Y cada vez lo ponía más nervioso. Bajó hasta la cocina, donde ella estaba preparando una bolsa, pero ninguno dijo nada. Ni siquiera se miraron. El rubio suspiró. Les esperaba un día bastante duro.

* * *

N/A: Creía que no iba a poder tenerlo (tengo el portátil estropeado), pero aquí lo tenéis ^^

Espero que os guste e intentaré tener el próximo el sábado (estos próximos capítulos van a ser más o menos como este de extensión)

Muchos besos,

María :)

PD: Contesto los comentarios del capítulo anterior más tarde o mañana, que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo (pero no me olvido de ellos, tranquilos ^^)


	23. Chapter 23

Leo no tardó ni diez segundos en abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre. Lily lo esperaba en la puerta, vestida con un sencillo vestido verde esmeralda y el pelo recogido en una trenza. Sonrió con decisión y lo besó.

\- Hola. – Murmuró cuando se separaron. – ¿Me dejas pasar?

\- Por supuesto.

La chica entró y él cerró la puerta con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Aquello pintaba muy bien.

\- Menuda suerte hemos tenido con la excursión de estos, ¿verdad? – Lily se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó de forma despreocupada en el sofá.

\- Desde luego.

Se sentó junto a ella y volvió a besarla, apoyando una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Ella suspiró antes de profundizar el beso y enredar los brazos detrás de su cuello.

\- ¿Vamos a ir directos al grano? – Dijo casi sin separarse de sus labios, sonriendo.

\- El otro día parecía que tenías mucha prisa… - Empezó a besar su cuello y ella se estremeció.

\- Sí, pero tú dijiste que querías tiempo. – Contestó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto. – Como comprenderás, tengo ciertas expectativas.

\- Tranquila, no pienso decepcionarte.

Siguió con sus besos y fue descendiendo lentamente, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara. Bajó un poco su vestido y besó y mordisqueó uno de sus hombros, arrancándole un pequeño gemido. Lily se subió sobre él para facilitarle la tarea y, mientras él la besaba, comenzó a alborotar su pelo y a acariciar su cuello. Lentamente, Leo introdujo las manos bajo la falda de su vestido y comenzó a subirlo hacia arriba descubriendo primero sus muslos, luego su ropa interior y finalmente su vientre. Ella subió los brazos para que él pudiera terminar de desvestirla y él no pudo evitar devorarla con la mirada tras lanzarlo de forma despreocupada al suelo. Ella aprovechó entonces para quitarle también a él la camiseta antes de volver a besarlo. Sin separarse de sus labios y con un rápido movimiento, la tumbó sobre el sofá y se apoyó sobre ella. Acariciaba su piel lentamente mientras ella pasaba las manos por su espalda y su pecho. Quería más, pero quería ver con qué la sorprendía. Bajó para volver a besar su escote y ella arqueó la espalda, cosa que él aprovechó para desabrocharle el sujetador y deshacerse de él antes de seguir con aquellos besos y seguir descendiendo.

\- Vuelvo en un minuto. – Murmuró entonces, con los labios pegados a su ombligo. Depositó un último beso ahí que hizo que ella gimiera (mitad de placer, mitad de frustración) y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tengo que ir a por una cosa. – Se agachó y la besó lentamente, apoyando una mano en su barbilla. – No tardo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina y ella se apoyó en sus codos.

\- ¡Si vas a traer algo, espero que sea Nutella! – Le gritó.

\- No era eso, pero si quieres puedo coger el tarro que tiene aquí Albus. – Respondió, conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vale!

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y sonrió mirando al techo. Leo no tardó en volver, con el bote de Nutella y un bol lleno de algo que ella no podía ver desde ahí. Dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesa y le tendió las manos. Cuando ella las aceptó, la ayudó a sentarse y se colocó junto a ella.

\- Cierra los ojos. – Le pidió él, con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, no, ya sé cómo va eso. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y él lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Qué?

\- Tú solo hazme caso.

Lo miró con los ojos entornados unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió y lo hizo. De repente, sintió algo frío rozando su clavícula y soltó una bocanada de aire, estremeciéndose. Sentía su interior ardiendo y esa quemazón aumentó al sentir cómo Leo seguía moviendo aquel trozo helado, subiéndolo ahora hasta su cuello.

\- Dios…

El chico sonrió al verla estremecerse y sonrojarse. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a los labios, que ella tenía entreabiertos. Los abrió un poco más para que él pudiera introducirlo y entonces lo mordió. Era una fresa helada.

\- Me encantan las fresas, pero me gusta más el chocolate. – Dijo, abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una media sonrisa. – ¿A ti no?

\- A mí me encanta el chocolate.

\- Genial.

Lily cogió el bote, lo abrió rápidamente y metió un dedo dentro. Se lo acercó a él a los labios pero, cuando él fue a probarlo, retiró la mano rápidamente y se la metió en la boca, riendo mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Tramposa…

\- No seas acaparador, que ahora habrá para ti.

Cogió más chocolate y se lo untó por el cuello, bajando en línea recta hasta por debajo de su ombligo, justo hasta el lugar en el que empezaba su ropa interior. Leo no lo dudó ni un instante y, tras tumbarla, comenzó a recorrer aquel camino, llevándose todo el chocolate que podía con cada beso y dejándole alguna que otra marca rojiza a la chica que gemía con los ojos cerrados. Le parecía increíble lo cerca que estaba con lo poco que habían hecho, no estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Él siguió bajando hasta detenerse en el borde de la ropa interior de la chica, que le quitó lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Continuó con sus besos, por sus piernas, sus muslos, hasta llegar a su parte más sensible. Lily llevó una mano a su pelo y arqueó la espalda, soltando un gemido un poco más alto. No tardo mucho en llegar a la cima y desplomarse en el sofá, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas completamente rojas. Leo la besó y ella se incorporó un poco, riendo.

\- Creo que es mi turno. – Murmuró ella.

Lo puso de pie, lo embadurnó de chocolate rápidamente y comenzó a, literalmente, devorarlo. Se entretuvo un rato en su cuello antes de pasar a su pecho y seguir bajando, entreteniéndose en cada trozo de piel que podía.

\- Soy muy golosa. – Murmuró, todavía pegada a su piel, haciéndolo reír.

Continuó hasta detenerse donde comenzaba su pantalón que ya había comenzado a estorbarles a ambos. Los desabrochó y los bajó de un tirón, junto con su ropa interior haciendo que él suspirara aliviado.

\- Veo que alguien tiene ganas de jugar.

\- Ni te imaginas cuantas.

Lily sonrió y siguió con aquello, haciéndolo gemir y gruñir levemente. De repente, él la detuvo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La besó con pasión y ella enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello y se subió a él de un pequeño salto. Leo se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No hay tiempo para eso.

Él sonrió y la subió a la mesa. Se puso rápidamente un preservativo y entró en ella, haciéndola gemir. Comenzaron a moverse de forma rítmica, sin dejar de besarse. Ahogaban los gemidos en la boca del otro y la chica tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la mesa de madera mientras él aceleraba sus movimientos y la agarraba por la espalda, para acercarla más a él. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cima los dos. Lily ahogó un pequeño grito sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y arder y él se aferró a ella con fuerza, dejándose ir. Cuando terminaron, ella se dejó caer sobre la mesa y suspiró.

\- Madre mía. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, con los ojos cerrados y la mente todavía demasiado embotada como para poder pensar nada coherente. Seguía sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse levemente.

\- ¿Merecía la pena o no tomarse su tiempo? – Él salió de ella y se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- La merecía. – La pelirroja se incorporó y sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que tenemos el piso para nosotros solos hasta esta noche.

\- Me encanta como suena eso.

Lily se levantó de un salto y se sentó sobre él antes de besarlo de nuevo con pasión.

* * *

\- Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

Dijo James por décima vez mirando a Lizzy con el ceño fruncido.

\- Un minuto. – Contestó ella, también por décima vez, pasando las páginas de aquel álbum. – ¡No puedo creerme que Lily se pusiera esto!

\- Lo peor de todo es que lo puso de moda. – Comentó Ginny, arrugando la nariz.

\- ¿Puedo llevarme esa foto? – Le pidió a la pelirroja. – Solo para hacerle una copia. Se la doy luego a James o Rose.

\- Claro, llévatela.

\- Lily te va a matar cuando la vea. – Comentó Alice con una carcajada mientras Albus, a su lado, forzaba una sonrisa. Él también quería irse. – ¡Oh y miraos! Qué adorables.

La castaña señaló una foto de los dos hermanos vestidos iguales en la playa.

\- Y parecíais buenos y todo. – Añadió la morena.

\- Mis niños siempre han sido adorables. – Ginny le dio un pellizco en la mejilla a su hijo mayor que se puso completamente rojo. – ¿A qué sí, bebé?

\- Vale, mamá, eso era completamente innecesario. – Dijo, separándose rápidamente de ella. – Y lo mejor será que nos vayamos porque, si no, no podremos ver nada.

\- Sí, James tiene razón. – Intervino su hermano, poniéndose de pie. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que su madre sacara otro álbum de fotos y siguiera avergonzándolos.

\- Esta noche en la cena si queréis os enseño más.

\- Sí, sí, lo que sea. – James cogió a Lizzy de la mano y tiró de ella. – Nos vamos. Hasta luego, mamá.

\- Adiós, Ginny. – Se despidió la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Ya me contarás más cosas interesantes después.

\- ¿Llamas interesante a la historia de cómo aprendí a usar el orinal?

\- Llamo interesante al hecho de que te diera miedo usarlo porque creías que te iba a morder.

\- Eso jamás deberías haberlo sabido.

\- Tarde. – Ella lanzó una carcajada y le guiñó el ojo mientras salían, cogidos de la mano sin darse cuenta.

Albus y Alice también se despidieron y los cuatro salieron juntos de la casa.

\- Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos vamos. – James sonrió. – Pasadlo muy bien.

\- Esperad, ¿dónde vais? – Alice frunció el ceño.

\- Le dije que le iba a enseñar mis lugares favoritos de San Francisco y, lo siento, pero no estáis invitados.

\- Os veremos luego.

Lizzy lanzó una carcajada y tiró del brazo del chico y los otros dos se quedaron quietos en la calle, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Debería llamar a Rose a ver qué están haciendo. – Dijo Albus entonces. Sabía que, si no intentaba hablar con ella al menos, aquello parecería una encerrona. Sacó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de su prima. Esperó unos instantes, pero ella, en lugar de contestar, le colgó. – Vaya, no me lo coge.

\- Qué raro… - Alice frunció el ceño, un poco preocupada. – ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

\- No creo. – Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. – Seguramente se habrán entretenido o quedado dormidos o prefiero no saberlo.

La castaña lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de a qué se refería el chico.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

\- Puedo llamar a Scorpius a ver si él contesta o dejarles un mensaje diciéndoles dónde estamos. ¿Qué prefieres?

\- Supongo que no deberíamos interrumpirles, ¿no? – Se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa sin saber por qué. – Podemos ir los dos solos y que ellos se unan más tarde si quieres.

\- Por mí perfecto. Sé dónde puedo llevarte.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Aunque creo que deberíamos coger un autobús porque está un poco lejos y tardaríamos más de una hora andando.

\- Sí, mejor, no quiero andar tanto tiempo. – Ella frunció el ceño, confundida, y él amplió su sonrisa. – Mucho menos sin saber dónde vamos.

\- Pues sígueme, hay una parada aquí al lado.

* * *

Rose y Scorpius estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en una cafetería, cada uno con la vista fija en su taza y sin dirigirse la palabra. Llevaban así desde lo que había sucedido en casa de la pelirroja y parecía que la situación no iba a mejorar. El rubio removió el azúcar – como si no estuviera ya perfectamente disuelta después de todas las vueltas que le había dado – y la chica fijó la mirada en la ventana. Cuando Albus la llamó sintió la tentación de contestar, pero se obligó a sí misma a recordar que aquella era una buena oportunidad para él y Alice de estar solos y que ya se lo había propuesto. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, pero es que jamás creyó que su plan fallaría. ¿Cómo había podido Scorpius rechazarla así? Bueno, no era la primera vez que, estando ella en ropa interior, él la tumbaba a su lado, la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente antes de irse a dormir, pero se había obligado a creer que lo que le sucedía era que se sentía incómodo por tener a sus compañeros de piso al lado. Ya no sabía qué pensar. A lo mejor Lizzy tenía razón y a Scorpius, o le daba vergüenza que lo viera desnudo, o era virgen. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, debería tener la suficiente confianza cómo para contárselo. O, a lo mejor, ella debía simplemente preguntarle, aunque no sabía ni cómo sacarle el tema. Todo le parecía demasiado brusco.

\- Rose, acabamos de hornear ese bizcocho de zanahoria que tanto te gusta, ¿te traigo un trozo?

La voz de la camarera – que conocía a la chica ya que llevaba toda la vida yendo a esa cafetería con su familia y amigos – lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa simpática, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No, gracias. Hemos comido hace nada y no tengo hambre. – Contestó. – Pero la próxima vez me llevaré uno entero.

\- Como quieras.

La mujer se alejó tras encogerse de hombros y sonreír y ellos dos suspiraron. Scorpius miró a Rose de reojo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirle lo que le pasaba? No era un problema, aquello era algo muy normal – vale, quizás ya no tanto a los casi 21 años, pero todos pasaban por eso – y ellos dos siempre habían tenido mucha confianza. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decírselo?

Se miraron de nuevo y volvieron a suspirar. Aquello cada vez les parecía más complicado.

* * *

Lizzy resopló un poco cansada mientras James, a su lado, contenía una carcajada.

\- Qué poco aguante tienes, ¿eh?

\- Cállate, llevamos como media hora andando sin parar. – Replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada.- Espero que ese dichoso sitio valga la pena.

\- ¿Dichoso sitio? – Enarcó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. – Ay, Elizabeth. Sé que te va a encantar.

\- Más te vale. – Replicó ella, sonriendo también.

Se miraron unos instantes y él se detuvo para besarla con dulzura.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Le dijo, de repente, en cuanto se separaron.

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar eso en serio? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Dispara.

\- Antes en el coche cuando dijiste que todas en tu instituto te envidiaban por salir con un universitario, Rose dijo que era solo porque no sabían algo, pero tú la has cortado antes de que pudiera decir qué. – La miró con preocupación y ella palideció. Había creído que él, o bien no lo había escuchado, o bien no se atrevería a preguntar, pero parecía que se había equivocado por completo. – ¿Qué te hacía?

\- No, es nada.- Respondió rápidamente y con toda la decisión que fue capaz – Olvídalo y no vuelvas a sacar el tema, ¿vale?

\- Eso no me tranquiliza precisamente. – Insistió, ignorando sus palabras. – Lizzy, ¿qué pasó?

\- Nada, no pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

\- ¿Por qué eres de repente tan pesado? Nos acostamos el uno con el otro y ya está, no tenemos ninguna relación, no tengo por qué contarte algo si no quiero. – Lo soltó sin pensar y se arrepintió en cuanto lo vio apretar los labios. Suspiró y apoyó una mano en su brazo. – No me pegaba si es lo que te preocupa, ¿vale?

\- Hay muchas más cosas a parte de pegar.

\- Era un poco controlador y celoso y yo era muy pequeña y tonta, solo eso. – Susurró. – No quiero hablar del tema.

\- Lizz…

\- En serio. Es pasado y prefiero no removerlo, ni abrir viejas heridas, ¿vale? – Lo miró a los ojos fijamente antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla. – Solo quiero preocuparme por el presente.

James asintió, todavía no muy convencido y un poco nervioso por aquella pequeña confesión. No quería presionarla para hablar, pero necesitaba averiguar qué había pasado para poder quedarse tranquilo. La miró unos instantes más y volvió a besarla. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, pero esperaba realmente que las cosas no hubieran sido tan graves como temía.

\- ¿Seguimos?

\- Sí, claro. Ya estamos llegando.

Anduvieron un poco más hasta llegar al pie de unos preciosos escalones con mosaicos.

\- Vaya. – La morena abrió los ojos, sorprendida. – Son preciosos.

\- Bienvenida a los escalones de la 16º Avenida. – Los señaló y sonrió. – Son uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad y te confieso que en ellos di mi primer beso. – Corrió y subió los cinco primeros. – Justo aquí. La chica era más alta que yo y tuve que subir un poco más alto para llegar bien.

Lizzy estalló en carcajadas y subió también los escalones, aunque se detuvo en el sexto.

\- Ahora la chica es un poco más bajita que tú.

\- Supongo que no me importa invertir los papeles.

Se besaron lentamente durante unos instantes. James abrazó a Lizzy por la cintura y ella enredó las manos detrás de su cuello. Cuando se separaron, estallaron en carcajadas y se cogieron de la mano.

\- Venga, vamos a subir. – Dijo él entonces. – Las vistas desde arriba son buenísimas y podemos hacernos fotos.

\- ¿Tenemos en serio que subir todo esto? – Preguntó ella, mirando la larga escalinata con el ceño fruncido.

\- Venga, vamos, no seas floja.

\- Es que parecen muchos escalones…

\- Bueno, entonces no me queda más remedio que hacer esto. – Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la levantó del suelo y la apoyó sobre su hombro.

\- ¡James!

\- Así la señorita no se cansará. – Replicó él, riendo. Comenzó a subir y la escuchó maldecir por lo bajo. – Di todo lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que al final, me darás la razón.

\- Ya veremos.

Trató de contener la sonrisa, pero no lo logró más. Se agarró a él con fuerza y dejó que la llevara – al menos hasta la mitad de las escaleras, tampoco quería cansar al chico en exceso –. Cuando se bajó, sacó su móvil y ambos empezaron a hacerse fotos entre abrazos, besos y piques. Definitivamente, aquel día pintaba muy bien.

* * *

\- ¡Ya hemos llegado! – Albus señaló el parque con una sonrisa y Alice frunció el ceño, sin entender qué tenía de especial. Al darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, levantó un dedo y la cogió de la mano, guiándola al interior. – Ahora lo verás.

\- Está bien…

Se internaron un poco dentro y pronto pudieron escuchar conversaciones y risas. Se cruzaron con un grupo de chicos un poco más pequeños que ellos, que salían del parque comentando "sus caídas" – cosa que hizo que ella volviera a arrugar la frente – y Albus se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

\- Disculpad, chicos, ¿os vais ya? – Les preguntó. Ellos asintieron y él señaló los cartones que llevaban. – ¿Nos los daríais? Se nos ha olvidado traer.

\- Sí, claro, íbamos a tirarlos. – Le dieron dos y sonrieron. – ¿Necesitáis más?

\- No, con esto va bien. Muchas gracias.

Les dedicó una última sonrisa y volvió con Alice, que cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba, mientras ellos se marchaban.

\- ¿Para qué es esto? – Le preguntó.

\- Ahora lo averiguarás. – Le guiñó un ojo y ella negó con la cabeza, aunque sonrió.

Volvieron a caminar. Cada vez se escuchaban más risas, más gritos, más conversaciones y la castaña ya estaba muerta de curiosidad.

\- Ben, espero que te gusten los toboganes. – Murmuró Albus, deteniéndose. Señaló al frente y sonrió. – Bienvenida al parque Seward y sus famosos toboganes.

Alice se giró para verlos y lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Excavados en la piedra y hechos de cemento, había varios toboganes por los que la gente se lanzaba, usando trozos de cartón como los que Albus acababa de coger.

\- Qué guay.

\- Mis amigos y yo solíamos venir cuando teníamos 12 o 13 años, pero de vez en cuando todavía me gusta pasarme. – Señaló la parte de arriba e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Vamos, hay bastante gente, deberíamos ponernos en la cola.

\- Vamos.

Empezaron a correr hasta llegar a la parte de arriba y se colocaron en la fila que avanzaba rápidamente. Cuando llegó su turno, Alice miró hacia abajo y titubeó sin poder evitarlo. El tobogán no le había parecido tan alto desde abajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Albus, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es más alto de lo que pensaba. – Contestó, sonrojándose. – No me haré daño, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no, tranquila. – Sonrió. – Si quieres me tiro yo primero y te cojo cuando llegues abajo, ¿te parece bien?

\- Vale.

Alice asintió. Había pensado pedirle que se tirara con ella, pero dudaba que pudieran ir los dos al mismo tiempo – los toboganes eran también algo estrechos y los que se tiraban tenían que ir con las piernas muy cerradas –. El pelinegro se sentó en el trozo de cartón y se deslizó hacia abajo, gritando. No tardó apenas en llegar y levantarse de un salto, levantando los brazos. Alice entonces sonrió, tomó una bocanada de aire, y se dejó caer también. Sintió el viento echándole el pelo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, notando un pequeño subidón de adrenalina. Llegó abajo, riendo sin parar y Albus la abrazó antes de que pudiera caerse al suelo. La agarró de los costados y la levantó aprovechando el impulso que la pegó a su cuerpo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. El pelinegro estuvo tentado de besarla, sin poder apartar la vista de sus carnosos labios entreabiertos y ella incluso cerró los ojos, esperando aquello sin saber muy bien por qué. No conocía a Albus tanto y aquello ni siquiera era una cita, pero de repente sentía muchas ganas de probar sus labios.

\- ¿Quieres… quieres tirarte otra vez? – Le preguntó él entonces, sin moverse.

\- ¿Eh? – Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida. Se había esperado un beso, no aquello.

\- Que si quieres tirarte de nuevo. – Repitió, mirándola a los ojos. Se moría por besarla, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que ella le había dicho apenas unos días antes. No quería besarla y cagarla para siempre. Estaba sumido en una lucha interna que no le dejaba ni pensar con claridad, ni actuar con firmeza.

\- Oh, sí, claro. Podemos echar una carrera, a ver quién llega antes.

Alice se alejó de él y suspiró. A lo mejor aquello era lo mejor. Seguro que las cosas se volvían incómodas con Albus si se besaban. Se giró y comenzó a andar pero, de repente, el chico apoyó una mano en su brazo, la giró y, sin darle tiempo a decir nada y rogando en su interior por no arrepentirse, la besó.


	24. Chapter 24

"Será nuestro secreto".

Alice no podía dejar de darle vueltas a aquellas tres palabras mientras Albus y ella regresaban a casa de los Potter. Todavía no podía creerse que la hubiera besado y, mucho menos, todo lo que había sentido con aquel simple contacto. Eso debía ser el sentimiento al que hacían referencia los libros y, estaba segura, si hubiera estado en una serie de televisión o película habría empezado a sonar una canción lenta y tierna, quizás de los años 80 –probablemente _Eternal Flame_ –. Había sido un beso dulce y tranquilo y, cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron unos instantes a los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella se sonrojó y él pronunció entonces aquellas tres palabras que hicieron que ella asintiera. Su secreto. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? Notaba el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, no podía evitar que la cara se le pusiera un poco roja, ni preguntarse por qué la habría besado o si querría repetir porque a ella, definitivamente, no le importaría aunque claro, también sabía cómo era Albus y no estaba segura de querer ser uno de sus ligues de un rato.

\- Este es nuestro bus, vamos.

El pelinegro dejó que la chica subiera primero antes de montarse él y pasar su abono de transporte, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. Aquel beso había sido increíble y, si no había seguido con aquello, había sido solo porque no había querido asustarla y presionarla. Prefería ir poco a poco con Alice –le sonaba raro hasta a él, pero así era, quería tomarse las cosas con calma por una vez en su vida–, quería que ella se sintiera cómoda con él y no lo mandara a la mierda como había hecho con el imbécil de Dave. La siguió y se sentó a su lado antes de dedicarle una enorme sonrisa. Le gustaba poder compartir aquel secreto con ella y esperaba poder compartir muchos más.

\- ¿Te han contestado ya Rose o Scorpius? – Le preguntó la castaña entonces.

\- La verdad es que no. – Albus revisó otra vez su móvil. Ambos llevaban horas sin mirar _WhatsApp_ y había empezado a preocuparse.

\- Es muy raro, quizás deberíamos llamarlos.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

Marcó el número de su prima y esperó unos instantes hasta que, al sexto tono y cuando ya estaba a punto de colgar, la pelirroja contestó.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Dónde estáis? – Le preguntó. – Os escribimos hace horas para deciros que estaríamos en los toboganes y no habéis dado señales de vida en toda la tarde.

\- Albus, no estoy de humor. – Contestó, al otro lado del teléfono. – Vamos ya para tu casa, ¿quieres que os esperemos en algún sitio?

\- Vamos en el autobús, id a la parada y ahora nos veremos.

\- Vale.

Y, sin más, Rose colgó. El mediano de los Potter frunció el ceño y bloqueó su teléfono. ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado?

\- A saber qué les habrá pasado. – Masculló, haciendo que Alice frunciera el ceño. – Hace unas semanas se pelearon, aunque no tardaron en volver a la normalidad, pero creo que aquí pasan más cosas de las que sabemos.

\- Oh, sí, es verdad. Me lo dijo Lily. – Ella asintió. – ¿Y no sabes por qué se pelearon? A ver, son tus mejores amigos supuse que, si alguien sabía qué pasaba, ese serías tú.

\- Pues no tengo ni idea. – Se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – Y, como te dije antes, casi que prefiero no saber qué pasa realmente entre ellos…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que Rose y Scorpius estén juntos si es lo que quieren y sean felices? – La pregunta le pilló desprevenido y giró la cabeza para mirarla, con el ceño fruncido. Nunca le habían preguntado aquello tan directamente. Alice se sonrojó y se mordió el labio levemente, haciendo que él relajara el gesto.

\- Es que es un poco incómodo, no sé. Claro que quiero que sean felices pero, ¿por qué no pueden serlo con otras personas? Si se pelean, yo me quedaré en medio y no quiero tener que elegir. – Confesó, bajando un poco el tono de voz. – Pero solo son paranoias mías, no te preocupes.

\- Yo creo que harían una buena pareja y, venga, ambos son tus amigos, además ella es tu prima y él tu compañero de piso, no te harían elegir. Sé que te da miedo que te dejen de lado porque, bueno, como he dicho son tus mejores amigos, pero no lo harán. Puede que estén enamorados el uno del otro, pero eso no hace que te quieran menos a ti, Albus.

Contestó con tanta tranquilidad y sencillez, que él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y abrazarla. Alice lanzó una pequeña carcajada y le devolvió el abrazo encantada. Cuando se separaron, él besó su frente y volvió a mirarla fijamente, con dulzura. ¿Pero aquel pozo sin fondo de dulzura de dónde había salido y cómo había conseguido mantenerse tan puro en aquella sociedad tan corrupta? La castaña, al ver cómo la miraba, apartó la vista un poco avergonzada y dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa tímida.

No dijeron nada hasta que se acercaron a su parada. Albus pulsó el botón de parada y ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la puerta. Bajaron en cuanto esta se abrió y en seguida vieron a Rose y Scorpius, que estaban apoyados en un muro, con los brazos cruzados y sin dirigirse la palabra.

\- Ya estamos aquí. – Dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó su prima antes de lanzar un bufido.

\- ¿Y ese mal humor?

\- Es una impaciente, Albus. – Contestó Scorpius, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – Tiene que darse cuenta de que no puede conseguirlo todo cuando quiere. Venían en el autobús, pueden haberse encontrado semáforos en rojo o algún atasco, ¿sabes? No llegan tarde porque ellos quieran, la gente tiene motivos que tú no quieres escuchar.

\- Bueno, pero si no me dan los motivos es evidente que yo voy a pensar que, simplemente, me ocultan algo, ¿no crees? – Lo fulminó con la mirada y él negó con la cabeza mientras los otros dos se removían un poco incómodos.

\- Venga, tranquilos, que haya paz. – Albus suspiró. – ¿Qué os ha pasado ahora?

\- Nada. – Mintieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya, claro, no esperéis que os crea. – Puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Podemos ir ya a cenar o queréis seguir discutiendo aquí en medio?

\- Anda sí, vámonos. – Rose comenzó a andar. – Cuanto antes terminemos, antes volveremos al campus y se acabará este día de mierda.

* * *

\- ¿Estás seguro de que a tus padres no les importará?

Lizzy se mordió el labio y paseó la vista entre James y aquella cafetería. El chico asintió y la cogió de la mano.

\- Segurísimo. – Insistió. – Venga, la comida aquí es genial. Estoy seguro de que te encantará, además, ya le he dicho a Albus que no nos esperen.

\- Vale, está bien.

Accedió finalmente y ambos entraron dentro de aquella cafetería que parecía sacada de los años 50. Incluso las camareras iban con patines.

\- Qué mono. – Comentó la morena, mirando su alrededor con una sonrisa. – Parece un sitio con mucho encanto.

\- Ya te dije que iba a gustarte. – James también sonrió. – Venga, vamos a buscar una mesa.

Pasaron al interior y comenzaron a andar pero, de repente, él se detuvo bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y le apretó la mano con un poco más de fuerza.

\- Lizzy, no te asustes.

\- ¿Por qué debería asustarme? – Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque vas a conocer a unas personas muy importantes para mí. – Tiró de su brazo y se acercó a una mesa con una enorme sonrisa. – ¡Abuela, abuelo!

\- ¡James! – Una de las dos mujeres que ocupaba la mesa, con el pelo corto y pelirrojo y ojos verdes, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. - ¡Qué alegría, cariño! Pensé que no te veríamos esta semana, tu padre nos dijo que habías venido con unos amigos y no ibas a pasar apenas por casa.

\- Sí, lo siento, pensaba pasarme el miércoles al salir del entrenamiento, pero me alegra haberos visto. – La abrazó con fuerza y Lizzy no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Y a nosotros no nos dices nada? – El hombre sentado en frente se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, con una mueca divertida pintada en sus labios.

\- Claro que sí, Sirius. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de vosotros?

James abrazó primero al hombre sentado junto a la pelirroja, el cual era bastante parecido a él aunque unos cuantos años más viejo, y después saludó también con sendos abrazos a la otra pareja.

\- Dejad que os presente a alguien. – Volvió a coger a Lizzy de la mano y tiró de su brazo para que se acercara a ellos. La morena, completamente sonrojada, les dedicó una sonrisa amable, pero nerviosa. – Estos son mi abuela Lily y mi abuelo James.

\- Encantada.

\- Igualmente, cielo. – Lily sonrió ampliamente mientras James la observaba fijamente.

\- Y estos son Sirius y Marlene Black, sus mejores amigos y prácticamente mis tíos. – Continuó diciendo.

\- Un placer.

\- El placer es nuestro. – La mujer, rubia de ojos azules, asintió con la cabeza y también sonrió.

\- Te llamas James Sirius por ellos dos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó entonces mirando a los dos hombres que le dedicaban sonrisas burlonas e intercambiaban miradas cómplices que no terminaban de darle buena espina.

\- Sí. – James asintió. – Sirius es también el padrino de mi padre y, cuando nací, dicen que no dudaron ni un instante. Ambos son muy importantes para mí, bueno, los cuatro lo son. Y mi hermana se llama Lily también por mi abuela.

\- Sí, lo sé, me lo contó.

\- ¿Conoces a mis otros nietos? – Le preguntó la mujer.

\- Sí, los conozco a todos y a Rose.

\- Oh, eso es maravilloso. – Asintió. – ¿Pero cómo te llamas? James ha dejado a medias la presentación.

\- Sí, perdonad. Esta es Lizzy Collins. – Dijo. Los otros cuatro lo miraron expectantes, esperando lo que seguía y ella le apretó un poco la mano para que dijera algo. – Eh, es una amiga.

\- Exacto.

\- Oh, espera. – El abuelo del chico tuvo que contener una carcajada. – Esta es la chica del coche.

\- ¿Del coche? – James frunció el ceño al principio, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de a qué se refería y palideció haciendo que su abuelo riera. – Oh, del coche…

\- Bueno, yo, si me disculpan, me voy. – La morena soltó la mano del chico, completamente roja. Aquello sí que era horrible. ¿Sus abuelos se habían enterado de lo que pasó? Tenía que marcharse de ahí de forma inmediata, no podía creerse que aquello le estuviera pasando de verdad, ¡qué vergüenza! – Creo que voy a tirarme desde el Golden Gate o a dejar que me atropellen, lo que pase antes.

Se giró y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero las voces de las dos mujeres la detuvieron.

\- ¡No, espera! – Lily Potter se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo. – Ignora a mi marido y a Sirius, se quedaron estacados en los 15 años.

\- Señora, de verdad, yo… - No sabía ni qué decir. Aquella situación era tan violenta.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – La mujer sonrió y la llevó de nuevo hasta la mesa.

\- Perdona, Lizzy, es que no he podido evitarlo. – El hombre le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, aunque siguió riendo.

\- James, creía que tenías más estilo que un coche en un descampado. – Comentó Sirius, también riendo.

\- ¿Por qué nos casamos con vosotros? – Marlene puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Tengo que recordarte que nuestra hija fue concebida exactamente en ese mismo lugar?

\- Ay, Dios, yo no quería saber eso… - Murmuró el chico.

\- Eran otros tiempos, Marls, y están en la universidad, estoy seguro de que había lugares mejores…

\- Ya, pero el momento no se elige, sucede y ya está y ahora cambiad el tema de conversación porque le estáis dando una pésima imagen a esta chica y la estáis incomodando. – Se giró hacia ella y sonrió. – No se lo tengas en cuenta, no dan para más los pobrecillos.

\- Siempre tenéis que ir dando mala impresión. – Añadió Lily. – ¿Queréis sentaros a cenar con nosotros, chicos? Nos encantaría conocerte mejor, Lizzy, mi hijo nos dijo que quieres ser actriz.

\- Sí, eso intento.

\- La actriz y el jugador de fútbol, qué cliché.

\- Sirius. – Volvió a reñirle su mujer.

\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

\- Lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos. – James volvió a coger la mano de Lizzy y sonrió. – Hay algunas mesas libres al fondo, nos sentaremos allí.

\- Estaréis más tranquilos desde luego. – Su abuelo le guiñó el ojo y él se sonrojó. – ¡Divertíos mucho chicos!

\- Nos ha encantado conocerte, Lizzy. – Su abuela sonrió. – Pasadlo bien y mucho cuidado volviendo al campus.

\- El placer ha sido mío. – La morena asintió levemente. – Hasta otra.

Los dos se alejaron de ahí, aunque escucharon cómo Marlene les decía a los dos hombres que "se habían ido por su culpa". Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada que encontraron y ambos suspiraron.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que lo sabían. Mi padre es un bocazas. – Se disculpó el chico, dedicándole una mirada arrepentida y cogiéndole la mano sobre la mesa. – Ha sido un poco violento.

\- ¿Un poco? – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. – Más bien bastante. Por Dios, qué vergüenza he pasado…

\- Mi abuelo y Sirius molan mucho, pero a veces pueden ser un poco pesados. – Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. – Pero creo que les has gustado.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Claro, si les hubieras caído mal no habrían empezado a bromear contigo y a mi abuela y a Marlene les has encantado desde luego.

\- Ha sido un poco raro.

\- Lo sé. – Él asintió lentamente. – ¿Y tú qué opinas de ellos?

\- Son… peculiares. – Contestó, tras dudar unos instantes.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

\- Todavía no lo sé. – Lizzy sonrió levemente. – No parecen malas personas, pero todo ha sido muy súbito. ¡Habían hablado de mí con tu padre!

\- Sí, eso ha sido muy raro, pero supongo que después de lo del coche y de traerte aquí otra vez y lo del entrenamiento… Quizás piensan que estamos juntos.

\- Quizás. – Ella suspiró y le apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano. – Creo que tus abuelos son geniales, muy molones. Mi abuela Charlotte jamás habría reaccionado como lo han hecho ellos y sé que mi abuela Anne se lo habría tomado bien, pero no con tanta naturalidad como Marlene. Creo que tienes mucho de ellos.

\- Eso espero. – Se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura. – Bueno, ¿pedimos algo?

\- Sí, me muero de hambre.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron con el coche hasta la casa de los Potter, donde los demás y habían acabado.

\- ¿Alguien quiere que le lleve de vuelta al campus? – Preguntó James, asomando la cabeza en el salón.

Los otros cuatro se levantaron rápidamente de los sofás y, tras despedirse de los señores Potter y Weasley, salieron fuera.

\- Qué ganas tengo de irme. – Dijo Rose a Lizzy en un susurro. – Ha ido horriblemente mal.

\- Así que, ¿no ha habido tema?

\- No. – Suspiró. – Qué mal. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

\- Oh, bueno, bien. He conocido a los señores Potter y Black.

\- ¿En serio? – La pelirroja tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de lo enfadada que se sentía. – Bueno, ya solo te queda conocer a los abuelos Weasley, ¿o ya los conoces?

\- Me los presentaste un día que vine a tu casa.

\- Pues dos menos. – Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó al coche. – Te juro que este día no podría ir peor.

\- ¿Rose?

Se giró al escuchar su nombre y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos. Frente a ella estaba su ex-novio

\- ¿Toby?

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – No te veo desde que te marchaste, creo.

\- Sí, más o menos. – Rose frunció el ceño. No es que ella hubiera querido dejar de verlo, pero fue él el que dijo que no quería una "relación a distancia", como si hubiera una distancia real entre Berkeley y San Francisco, y la dejó una semana antes de que ella se marchara a la universidad dejándola completamente destrozada.

\- Estás guapísima. – La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. – ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Hemos venido a pasar el día, pero ya volvemos al campus, ¿y tú?

\- Nos mudamos el mes pasado, ahora vivo a dos calles de aquí.

\- Qué bien. – Asintió y sonrió levemente. – Me alegro mucho de verte.

\- Y yo. – Se apresuró a añadir. – Oye, Rose, ¿por qué no quedamos un día cuando andes por aquí? Sería genial, podríamos ponernos al día y recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Sigues teniendo mi número?

\- No. Cambié de teléfono y lo perdí. – Mintió ella. Lo borró dos meses después de su ruptura.

\- Bueno, yo sigo teniendo el tuyo así que, si quieres, puedo hablarte y ya vemos qué hacemos.

\- Sí, claro. – Accedió ella. – Háblame y ya te aviso cuando esté por casa.

\- Genial. Pues me alegro mucho de haberte visto y ya quedaremos, Rose. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de ella aunque se detuvo a pocos metros y le hizo último gesto de despedida con la mano. – ¡Hasta pronto!

\- Adiós.

Toby se marchó y Rose se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida y enfadada de Lizzy y el silencio de todos los demás. No fue capaz de mirar a Scorpius, pero sabía que debía estar mirándola como su amiga.

\- ¿Qué? – Le dijo a la morena.

\- Ese tío te partió el corazón, ¿de verdad quieres ir a algún sitio con él?

\- Tú no eres la única que puede tirarse a su ex, Lizzy. – Respondió de forma mordaz.

Se arrepintió nada más terminar la frase, pero no rectificó. Abrió la puerta del coche y se subió rápidamente a la parte de atrás, subiendo el asiento para darles a entender a los demás que quería ir allí sola. Los otros cinco se sentaron en silencio. Scorpius tenía la mirada gacha y un enorme nudo de preocupación y rabia en su estómago. Estaba muy enfadado con ella por su impaciencia y porque hubiera empezado a tontear con su ese idiota en sus narices. Había escuchado la historia de Rose y Toby y no podía creerse que, después de que él le hubiera roto el corazón con una mala excusa, ella estuviera dispuesta a volver con él. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a eso solo por salirse con la suya? ¿Las cosas iban a ser así cada vez que se pelearan? Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Solo esperaba que aquel día terminara cuanto antes.

* * *

James condujo en silencio, con la música de Adele sonando de fondo y mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a Lizzy, que cantaba en voz baja con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal. Se había dado cuenta de que siempre hacía aquello cuando se montaba en un coche. Posó una mano en su rodilla unos instantes y ella lo miró y sonrió. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo de aquella noche –no estaba muy segura de por qué–, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de que el momento llegara.

Cuando por fin llegaron al campus, pararon primero en la residencia para dejar a Alice, después en el apartamento de Albus y Scorpius y, finalmente, en la hermandad de las chicas. James detuvo el coche y la morena se giró para observar unos instantes a su amiga, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

\- Supongo que tú te quedas así que nos veremos mañana. – Dijo de forma seca.

\- Rose, espera.

La pelirroja la ignoró y bajó del coche y ella, tras pedirle a James que esperara un minuto, bajó también. Corrió tras ella y la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera entrar en la casa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me ha rechazado, Lizzy, y además se ha enfado conmigo. – Bajó la mirada y apretó los labios. – No le gusto.

\- Claro que sí.

\- No, él me ve como a su amiga, no me quiere. Y encima está enfadadísimo conmigo.

\- ¿Y crees que lo mejor para solucionar esto es tener un berrinche y comportarte como una cría?

\- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! – Se separó de ella y apartó su mano de forma brusca mientras la miraba enfadada. – ¿Tengo que recordarte cómo estabas tú después de acostarte con James? ¡Y ahora te vas a su dormitorio a follar y yo, que parecía que lo tenía más fácil, sigo a dos velas!

\- Tranquilízate. – Volvió a acercarse y suspiró. – No puedo dejarte así de disgustada. Me quedaré contigo.

\- No, vete. – Negó con la cabeza. – No voy a joderte la noche, te mereces poder terminar lo que tantas veces habéis empezado.

\- Me da igual, me quedo contigo.

\- Lizzy, en serio. – Tomó aire un par de veces y trató de serenarse. – Lo único que vas a poder decirme es que Scorpius y yo somos unos idiotas y que él me quiere y no quiere hacerlo conmigo porque es virgen.

\- Es que es lo más probable, cielo.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dice entonces?

\- ¿Y tú por qué no le preguntas?

\- Yo… - Se puso roja. – No lo sé. Es un poco violento, debería ser él quien me lo dijera. Aunque, bueno, tampoco es que le haya dado muchas oportunidades. Nos hemos pasado toda la tarde los dos solos sin dirigirnos la palabra, pero le había dicho a Albus que lo dejaríamos solo con Alice así que no nos ha quedado más remedio.

\- ¿Y lo de Toby…?

\- Estaba furiosa y, no sé, de repente ha aparecido y me lo ha puesto tan a tiro… - Bajó la mirada. – Soy idiota. Voy a perderlo, ¿verdad? Voy a perderlo por impaciente, por tenderle emboscadas como las que hoy, por lo de Toby.

\- Claro que no, solo tenéis que hablar. – Le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. – Dile la verdad y sinceraos de una vez. No me gustaría que la pareja más ideal que conozco rompiera nada más empezar.

\- Intentaremos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

\- Y empieza a tener más paciencia. Si fueras tú quien no quisiera, él no insistiría tanto como lo haces tú y ambas lo sabemos.

\- Sí, es verdad. – La abrazó y sonrió antes de murmurar en su oído. – Vete y pásalo bien.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Se separaron y la miró con preocupación. – Si necesitas compañía…

\- Ve.

\- Te juro que no me importa.

\- Estás cagada, ¿verdad? – Sonrió de medio lado. Conocía muy bien a su amiga y tanta insistencia no era normal.

\- Y no tengo ni idea de por qué.

\- Qué fuerte. – Negó con la cabeza. – Tú solo vete y olvídate de todo durante un rato. Hablaremos mañana.

\- Sí, pero si ves que la situación es insostenible, llámame.

\- No pienso volver a interrumpiros un polvo. – Ambas empezaron a reír. – Una y no más, ambas sabemos que es lo mejor.

\- Vale, tienes razón.

Sonrió y se separaron. Lizzy volvió rápidamente al coche y se subió tras intercambiar una última mirada con la pelirroja, que entró por fin a la casa.

\- ¿Qué pasaba? – Le preguntó James, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si yo te contara, no me creerías. – Sonrió antes de besarlo. – Bueno, creo que tenemos ciertos planes, ¿no?

\- Si sigues queriendo…

Volvieron a besarse y ambos sonrieron.

\- No querría hacer otra cosa en este momento.

* * *

N/A: De verdad, menudo día más movidito... Pero tranquilos, que la noche aún no ha terminado ;) (No digo más jajaja)

Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, gracias por todo vuestro apoyo ^^

Besos,

María :)


	25. Chapter 25

Alice entró a su dormitorio de la residencia y cerró el pestillo al ver a Lily tumbada en la cama viendo la tele.

\- Hola. – La saludó. – ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Bastante aburrido. – Mintió la pelirroja, sentándose. Sonrió a su amiga y se encogió de hombros. – He estado estudiando y poco más. ¿Vosotros qué tal?

\- Bastante bien. – La chica se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama de Lily, que acababa de hacerle hueco. – Hemos estado en los toboganes.

\- A Albus le encanta ese sitio.

\- Lo sé, hemos estado los dos allí toda la tarde.

\- Espera, - Enarcó una ceja y sonrió. – ¿habéis estado los dos solos?

\- Sí. – Alice se sonrojó levemente. – James y Lizzy han ido todo el día por su cuenta y Rose y Scorpius fueron a casa de tu prima y no los vimos de nuevo hasta la hora de cenar.

\- Eso me suena a lío.

\- Pues están peleados otra vez, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que les ha pasado. – Suspiró. – Supongo que ya nos enteraremos.

\- Pues sí… - Lily miró a su compañera de habitación y titubeó unos instantes. ¿Y si le contaba lo de Leo? Había sido tan genial que no podía callárselo y sabía que podía confiar en Alice. Suspiró y sonrió levemente. – Alice, eres mi mejor amiga en el campus así que, si te cuento una cosa, ¿me prometes que no se la contarás a nadie?

\- Claro. – Frunció el ceño. – Dime.

\- No tenía tanto que estudiar hoy. – Confesó. – Me he acostado con Leo, he pasado todo el día en el apartamento.

\- ¿En serio? – La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. – ¡Qué fuerte!

\- ¡Sí! – Lanzó una carcajada que le sonó tonta hasta a ella y se dejó caer hacia atrás. – Ha sido increíble, te lo juro.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti. – Sonrió aunque sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago. Ella también quería sincerarse con Lily pero lo de que el beso fuera un secreto únicamente entre Albus y ella… No podía decirlo, le gustaba demasiado aquello. – Al menos ha sido mejor que con el chico de recepción.

\- No hay color, tía. Leo es bueno, sabe lo que hace y, te aseguro, pienso repetir.

\- Entonces, ¿vais a empezar a salir o algo así?

\- ¿Salir? – Volvió a reír. – No, tía. Yo no estoy hecha para esas cosas, además, tengo solo 18 años, no pienso emparejarme tan pronto, pero creo que puedo pasar unos ratos bastante entretenidos con él.

\- Pues me alegra saber eso.

\- ¿Quieres los detalles?

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Lily le guiñó el ojo, Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama y las dos empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

\- Sí, ha estado muy bien. (…) Pues por algunos sitios del centro y eso y luego hemos cenado en una cafetería tipo años 50 chulísima. (…) Con James. (…) El primo de Rose, mamá, ya sabes quién es, el chico con el que estuve haciendo voluntariado el miércoles en San Francisco. (…) Sí. (…) ¿Qué? ¡No! No es mi novio, mamá, solo somos amigos. – Puso los ojos en blanco al decir eso y James, que estaba sentado en la cama y la miraba mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, tuvo que contener una carcajada. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y apoyó un dedo en el labio, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Sí, claro, ya te enseñaré las fotos que nos hemos hecho. (…) Vale, mañana hablamos. (…) Sí, pásamelo. (…) Hola, papá. –A estas alturas James ya estaba tumbado en la cama, retorciéndose de la risa y tapándose la boca para que los padres de la chica no pudieran escucharla. Ella le sacó el dedo de en medio y empezó a caminar un poco más deprisa. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, pero no podía permitir que sus padres se dieran cuenta de ello. – Muy bien, sí, ya sabes que San Francisco me encanta. (…) Sí, pues estuve en un lugar nuevo, mañana os paso fotos. (…) Vale, sí, mañana hablamos. Chao. (…) Muack.

Colgó por fin y suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Qué mal rato. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Hablas todas las noches con toda tu familia? – James se sentó y sonrió. – Has hecho tres llamadas de teléfono.

\- Me gusta saber cómo están y que sepan que estoy bien. – Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja. – Pero alguien me lo ha estado poniendo difícil.

\- Lo siento, es que era demasiado bueno. – Se puso de pie, se acercó a ella sonriendo y la besó. Lizzy descruzó los brazos y relajó el gesto, profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron. – ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Por favor.

El chico fue hasta la mini-nevera y sacó una botella de champagne de dentro y dos copas de plástico de un pequeño mueble cercano. Las dejó sobre su escritorio y, tras descorchar la botella, sirvió un poco en cada copa y le acercó una a la chica. Lizzy la aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó en la cama. No le gustaba mucho el champagne pero, en ese momento, lo necesitaba. James se dejó caer a su lado y sonrió.

\- ¿Te ha gustado entonces la pequeña excursión?

\- Sí, ha estado muy bien. Me ha gustado ver esa parte oculta de San Francisco. – Se mordió el labio y lo miró, haciendo que él clavara los ojos en sus labios. – Si alguna vez vas por Seattle estaré encantada de hacerte un tour guiado para poder enseñarte mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad.

Sonrió levemente y James le rozó la mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Acarició su piel lentamente, arrancándole un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Siguió por la clavícula y acercó los labios a su oreja, que comenzó a mordisquear.

\- Dios… - Lizzy se estremeció, notando cómo un pequeño cosquilleo se iba adueñando de su bajo vientre.

\- No, solo soy yo, aunque supongo que podríamos decir que soy un dios del sexo. – Comentó James, sonriendo contra su mejilla antes de empezar a trazar un camino desde esta hasta los labios de la morena.

\- Qué imbécil. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada, pero se dejó besar.

James siguió besándola, apoyando su otra mano en su cadera y tirando la copa al suelo de forma despreocupada. Ella dejó la copa vacía sobre la colcha y enredó ambos brazos detrás de su cuello. Ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, sin entender muy bien por qué, pero al ver que todo fluía como las otras veces, dejaron atrás todos sus miedos. James aumentó el ritmo y empezó a besarla con fuerza y pasión, saboreando sus labios con ganas. Sabía levemente a champagne. Ella le siguió el beso con la misma intensidad y enterró una mano en su pelo antes de pegarse más a él. Quería estar más cerca, que no hubiera nada entre ellos. El chico, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo, la levantó un poco y la sentó sobre él antes de bajar a su cuello y empezar a besarlo, arrancándole algún que otro pequeño gemido, cosa que hizo que sintiera un tirón en la entrepierna. Metió las manos bajo la blusa de la chica y empezó a acariciar su piel, como había hecho otras veces aunque esta vez deteniéndose un poco más. Recorrió su abdomen y su espalda lentamente, haciendo que a ella se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y él se aventuró a posar la mano en su pecho. Lizzy se retorció levemente, tratando de contener sus ganas de pedirle más, y James gruñó en su boca al notar cómo le rozaba. Ella, al notar aquello, sonrió y empezó a repartir besos por su mandíbula y su cara. James solo se separó de ella para quitarle la blusa. La devoró con la mirada antes de besarla otra vez mientras buscaba el broche de su sujetador, que definitivamente le estaba estorbando. Una vez desabrochado se lo quitó y descendió hacia su escote, haciendo que ella gimiera un poco. La chica no quiso quedarse atrás y metió las manos bajo su camiseta, empezando a acariciar su cuerpo. Subió lentamente por sus abdominales hasta sus pectorales y pasó después a su espalda. Él no pudo esperar más y, con un movimiento rápido, la tumbó sobre la cama. Se quitó la camiseta antes de apoyarse sobre ella y empezar a repartir besos por toda su piel. Empezó a bajar desde su cuello al ombligo pero, para frustración de Lizzy, se quedó ahí. Quería jugar un poco antes de pasar a mayores, pero ella quería más y lo quería en ese momento, así que lo echó hacia el lado y se subió sobre él, tomando el control de la situación. Desabrochó su pantalón y metió la mano dentro, provocándole un suspiro. Empezó a acariciarlo y James echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Sí, así. – Murmuró.

Lizzy paró unos instantes solo para quitarle la ropa, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Lo besó antes de seguir acariciándolo, sintiendo cómo él acallaba los gemidos en su boca. El chico volvió a acariciar entonces el cuerpo de ella con lentitud y a besar su cuello, tratando de recuperar algo del control que había perdido sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- Me vas a dejar marcas si sigues así. – Murmuró ella al sentir sus dientes en su clavícula, conteniendo un gemido.

\- Es mi intención. – Respondió él con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada. – Así no se te olvidará esta noche.

\- Bueno, necesitarás algo más que un par de chupetones para que eso pase. – Sonrió con picardía y aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias haciéndolo gemir.

\- Joder, Lizz…

Ella siguió a ese ritmo hasta que él terminó. James la tumbó de nuevo sobre el colchón y se deshizo rápidamente de sus pantalones, dejándola únicamente cubierta por las bragas. Llevó su mano ahí y la acarició por encima de estas. Lizzy gimió y él sonrió.

\- Parece que alguien me tiene muchas ganas. – Murmuró el chico en su oído, antes de morderle el lóbulo. Ralentizó sus caricias y ella se quejó con un leve gimoteo.

\- James…

\- Sé lo que me hago.

Se deshizo finalmente de la prenda y recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo con la mirada haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Era la primera vez que la veía completamente desnuda y se preguntó sin poder evitarlo por qué había tardado tanto en subirla a su dormitorio. Debería haberla llevado el día de la fiesta, el miércoles o cualquier otro día antes. Apoyó un par de dedos en su clavícula y comenzó a descender lentamente acariciando todo su cuerpo. Llegó hasta su zona íntima y empezó a acariciarla de nuevo al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en su interior. La chica suspiró y movió la cadera de forma inconsciente tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Sin dejar eso, empezó a repartir besos por su cuello, su pecho y sus hombros arrancándole gemidos. Aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias solo para ralentizarlo después, esperando el momento apropiado. Lizzy gimoteaba, pero él solo le repetía una y otra vez que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pronto sus gemidos se intensificaron y tuvo que agarrarse a la sábana, consciente de que no aguantaría mucho. James apenas necesitó un minuto más. La chica arqueó la espalda y gritó. Su cuerpo se tensó completamente durante unos instantes para luego relajarse. Cayó de espaldas en la cama y se retorció durante unos instantes más, sin dejar de gemir.

\- Te dije que sabía lo que me hacía. – Murmuró él en su oído, cuando ella se quedó quieta.

\- Por Dios, desde luego que sí. – Respondió, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

\- Pero esto no acaba aquí. – La besó otra vez y, tras colocarse un preservativo, se posicionó sobre ella, que negó con la cabeza y apoyó una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo. – ¿Qué?

Lizzy no contestó. Sonrió, lo empujó – haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el colchón – y se situó sobre él. Lentamente, dejó que él entrara en ella y, tras unos instantes, empezó a moverse. James suspiró y apoyó las manos en sus caderas, ayudándola a llevar el ritmo. Ambos volvieron a gemir y Lizzy aceleró un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a no llevar la voz cantante, pero podía hacer una excepción por una vez. Solo porque era ella.

\- Lizz… - Murmuró entre jadeos.

James cerró los ojos. No quería terminar antes que ella, ahora que por fin iban a poder hacer aquello sin interrupciones no podía dejarla a medias, pero le estaba costando mucho. Embistió un poco y la dejó seguir acelerando al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos se intensificaban. Se incorporó un poco y llevó su boca a su escote, haciendo que una descarga la recorriera de arriba abajo y se detuviera unos instantes.

\- Sigue. – Le pidió él mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas otra vez.

Lizzy asintió y volvió a moverse. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, toda su piel hormiguear y la cabeza completamente embotada. Cada vez iba más rápido, sabía que le faltaba muy poco. Volvió a acelerar y entonces lo sintió. Se quedó quieta unos instantes al llegar al clímax y James sonrió al ver su expresión. Vio que ella temblaba ligeramente y volvió a mover sus caderas sobre él.

\- James. – Gimió ella, todavía presa del momento mientras el chico seguía guiándola. – Joder.

\- Venga, un poco más, Lizz.

La chica asintió y volvió a moverse, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento. No tardó en volver a sentir aquella familiar sensación de fuego en su bajo vientre. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. ¿Las cosas siempre serían así con él? De haberlo sabido, se habría acostado con él mucho antes.

\- James, me voy a…

Él la calló con un beso y bajó su mano hacia su parte íntima, tocando el punto justo y haciendo que ella volviera a llegar a la cima, al mismo tiempo que él. Lizzy sintió que le faltaba el aire, arqueó la espalda y encogió hasta los dedos de los pies mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del chico, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de ella y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Cuando Lizzy lanzó un último gemido y volvió a respirar, James se tumbó en el colchón y ella se dejó caer sobre él, exhausta. Él salió de ella lentamente y la morena, con los ojos cerrados, se tumbó junto a él para acurrucarse en sus brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó. – Te has quedado mucho rato sin aire.

\- Ajam. – Asintió, tratando de ordenar su mente para poder contestar, pero demasiado agotada como para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Y he conseguido dejar un buen recuerdo? – Preguntó mientras acariciaba su pelo con dulzura.

\- Muy bueno. – Ella sonrió, aunque no abrió los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada y los mimos que James le estaba dando era lo único que necesitaba para quedarse dormida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le daban mimos después de un orgasmo y lo había echado de menos. – Ha estado muy bien.

La besó con delicadeza y la tapó mientras ella se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

Scorpius daba vueltas en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Rose. Se sentía fatal, odiaba estar enfadado con ella y tenía mucho miedo de perderla por no ser capaz de ser sincero. Tenía que decirle lo que le pasaba de una vez, no era nada grave y así, quizás, las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Se levantó de la cama, cogió su móvil y sus llaves y así –con el pijama, despeinado y en zapatillas – salió de su apartamento. Recorrió las calles rápidamente, dándole vueltas a cómo iba a decirle aquello hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de la hermandad de la chica. En silencio, y con cuidado de no llamar la atención, entró al jardín y lo recorrió hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Contó las ventanas un par de veces –para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba de dormitorio– y cogió algunos guijarros del suelo. Empezó a lanzarlos con cuidado, rogando porque la chica se despertara y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, para no romper la ventana. Llevaba ya unos cuantos cuando vio la luz encenderse y paró, conteniendo el aliento. Rose no tardó en abrir. Asomó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Scorpius?

\- Hola. – Suspiró. – ¿Bajas y hablamos?

Ella asintió y cerró la ventana. El rubio volvió a la puerta de la hermandad y se sentó en los escalones. La chica no tardó en salir, también en pijama. Lo miró dubitativa unos instantes antes de sentarse junto a él.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró nada más sentarse. Lo miró a los ojos y apretó los labios.

\- Rose, ¿has estado llorando? – Le preguntó, consciente de sus ojos rojos.

\- Es que esto es mi culpa. – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Creía que no querrías hablar conmigo después de lo de hoy.

\- Claro que quiero, Rose.

\- No quería presionarte, ni tenderte una emboscada, en serio, es que no sé qué me pasa…

\- Tranquila, con que me prometas que no volverás a hacerlo todo estará bien.

\- Te lo prometo. – Asintió rápidamente. – Y lo de Toby…

\- Ya, bueno, eso me ha jodido bastante.

\- Lo sé, por eso lo hice. – Se mordió el labio. – Le diré que no quiero quedar con él, no volveré a verlo.

\- Me da igual si lo ves o no si es en plan amigos. – Murmuró Scorpius. – No me hace gracia porque él fue un capullo contigo, pero si tú quieres ser su amiga yo no soy nadie para impedírtelo.

Rose lo miró unos instantes antes de abrazarlo, llorando otra vez. Jamás se imaginó que él se lo tomaría todo con tanta calma, creía que tendrían una gran pelea cuando se acercara a hablar con él, pero aquello… Jamás se lo había imaginado.

\- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento.

\- Venga, tranquila. – Suspiró y la separó un poco de él. Le secó un par de lágrimas con delicadeza y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Quiero ser sincero contigo. Hay un motivo por el que te he parado cada vez que has intentado pasar a mayores.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se tensó sin poder evitarlo y sintió su estómago encogerse. – ¿Y qué es?

\- No tiene nada que ver contigo, no te preocupes. – Sonrió de forma nerviosa y la cogió de la mano, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no decía aquello y es que odiaba las miradas que le lanzaban cada vez que alguien se había enterado, todo el estigma social que despertaba. – Rose, si me pongo tan nervioso y siempre me he hecho atrás no es porque tú no me atraigas, ni mucho menos. Es que nunca lo he hecho con una chica.

\- ¿Eres virgen? – Le preguntó. Él asintió y ella lanzó una carcajada y lo abrazó. – ¡Menos mal!

\- ¿Rose? – Frunció el ceño. De todas las reacciones posibles esa no se la había visto venir.

\- Te juro que creía que tenías algún problema conmigo. – Volvió a reír antes de besarlo. – Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes.

\- Me daba vergüenza.

\- Pues no tenía por qué. – Volvió a besarlo. – Ahora siento aún más la embocada. Me pongo en tu situación y… - Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio.- Lo siento, en serio. Soy una idiota impaciente.

\- Pero mi idiota impaciente.

\- Menuda frase cliché.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? Son las tantas de la madrugada, mi magnífico ingenio no da para más. – Sonrió y unió sus labios de nuevo. – Cuando me decida, serás la primera en saberlo.

\- Eso espero. – Se acercó a su oído para poder murmurar. – Y, no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber.

Lo besó con fuerza y él le siguió el juego, enterrando una mano en su melena pelirroja. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sonrieron levemente, un poco sonrojados.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? Y solo dormir, lo prometo.

\- Está bien, vamos.

Scorpius se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Rose, que se puso de pie y volvió a besarlo. Estaban dispuestos a fortalecer su relación después de la pelea de aquel día.


	26. Chapter 26

\- No entenderé jamás qué le ve la gente a las historias de Nicholas Sparks. – Rose se acurrucó un poco más con Scorpius y suspiró mientras el protagonista hacía lo que en su opinión era la quinta estupidez del día. – Menuda pérdida de tiempo, podríamos estar viendo algo más interesante.

\- ¿No eras tú quien quería verla? – Le preguntó él, mientras cogía un puñado de palomitas.

\- Quería comprobar si había cambiado de opinión o si de verdad estas historias mejoraban al verlas en pareja, pero no.

\- ¿Ponemos otra?

\- No, no me gusta dejar las películas a medias. – Bostezó y sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos. – Además, no puede ponerse peor.

\- Rose, no te atrevas a quedarte dormida. – Le dijo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- Oh, qué miedo. – Sonrió un poco y bostezó. – Ya me contarás el final.

\- ¿En serio vas a hacerme esto?

\- Buenas noches, cariño. – Le dio un beso en el cuello y se acurrucó un poco más.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, centrado su atención en la película que, en su opinión, tampoco estaba tan mal. La pelirroja no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida y él siguió con sus caricias mientras comía palomitas. La miró y sonrió. Rose era adorable cuando dormía. Le gustaban esas pequeñas sonrisas que se dibujaban en sus labios, esos ronquidos tan adorables y la forma de abrazarlo con firmeza, pero de forma relajada. Las cosas iban viento en popa desde su pequeña charla tras volver a San Francisco –ella había empezado a tomarse las cosas con más calmas y no habían vuelto a pasar por ninguna situación incómoda– y aquellas últimas semanas estaban siendo maravillosas. Cada día estaba más seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta al decidir empezar algo con la pelirroja.

\- No esperes que crea que me subes a tu habitación sin intenciones deshonestas.

Aquella voz lo puso en alerta. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a la chica, y acomodó un poco su ropa, intentando no delatarse.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, solo venimos a por el libro que se suponía que tú ibas a traer.

\- Excusas, excusas.

\- Imbécil.

Lizzy abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró, aunque frenó bruscamente al ver la habitación prácticamente a oscuras y los dos cuerpos entrelazados en la cama. James, que iba detrás de ella, se chocó con su espalda y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lo siento, no sabíamos que estabais aquí. – La chica se mordió el labio. – Rose siempre se olvida de poner la corbata.

\- No pasa nada, pero baja la voz que está dormida.

\- Lo siento, otra vez. – Los miró con dulzura y pasó, seguida de James que miraba hacia los dos chicos con desconfianza. ¿Se había perdido algo? – Hemos venido solo a por el libro para el trabajo de literatura, en seguida nos vamos.

\- Es tu cuarto, Lizzy. No tienes que darme explicaciones.

La chica sonrió y se acercó al escritorio. James miró la tele y bufó.

\- ¿En serio estabais viendo _El diario de Noah_? Normal que Rose se haya quedado dormida, menudo tostón de película.

\- A mí me parece bonita. – Replicó Lizzy. – No sé qué tenéis todos en tu familia contra las películas románticas.

\- Que son aburridas, predecibles y poco realistas, solo por nombrar algunas cosas.

\- ¿En serio? Pues yo las considero bastante entretenidas y una buena muestra de lo que el amor romántico podría llegar a ser.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te gustaría una historia como las de esas películas?

\- Claro que no, esa gente lo único que hace es pasarlo mal. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. – Pero sí que me encantan los grandes gestos románticos, los amores verdaderos y todo eso.

\- Creía que ya no quedaba gente que creyera en esas cosas.

\- Pues te has encontrado con una.

\- Ya, no sé de qué me extraño… - Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Nada, nada, no tienes que disculparte.

\- Dios, qué imbécil eres. ¿Por qué me acuesto contigo?

\- Te lo recuerdo luego si quieres. No es que te quejes precisamente de lo imbécil que soy cuando estás gimiendo en mi cama.

\- Esto… Sois conscientes de que sigo aquí, ¿verdad?

La pareja giró la cabeza hacia Scorpius, que los miraba visiblemente incómodo, y se disculpó rápidamente. Lizzy cogió el libro pero, justo cuando se disponían a salir, Rose comenzó a removerse.

\- ¿Ha terminado ya la peli, Scorp? – Preguntó con un murmullo, aferrándose a él con más fuerza.

\- No, aún no.

\- Joder, menudo rollo. – Abrió los ojos lentamente y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto al ver a los otros dos en el dormitorio. – Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Se sentó en la cama y se peinó con los dedos de forma nerviosa, intentando aparentar normalidad. Su amiga ya sabía lo que pasaba entre Scorpius y ella, pero prefería que su primo no supiera nada. Al menos de momento.

\- Hemos venido a por mi libro de _Cumbres borrascosas_ porque cierta persona dijo que él lo traería y, sorpresa, se le ha olvidado.

\- No es para tanto. – James le quitó importancia con un gesto. – Todavía tenemos tiempo para terminar ese trabajo.

\- No tanto como tú crees.

\- Por favor, dime que no has puesto nada relacionado con esa frase tan famosa sobre las almas en el título. – Rose, que conocía perfectamente a su amiga, sonrió y esta se puso roja.

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿No era…?

\- Eso era solo un título provisional, James. – Lo cortó, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Y lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer y aquí solo molestamos. – Miró hacia la tele y suspiró. – Además, esta es una de las mejores partes.

\- Qué cursi puedes llegar a ser a veces con lo poco que crees en el amor. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó una carcajada. Cogió una palomita y se la tiró. – Anda, idos ya.

\- Hasta luego, chicos.

\- Adiós.

James y Lizzy salieron y cerraron, aunque la pareja pudo escuchar cómo el pelinegro le preguntaba a la chica qué se había perdido y ella estallaba en carcajadas y, tras unos instantes de silencio en los que supusieron lo había besado, la oyeron también decir que sus labios estaban sellados.

\- Por que poco… - Scorpius suspiró. – Creo que tu primo se ha dado cuenta de que esa forma de dormir no era muy de amigos.

\- Tendría que acostumbrarme a poner la corbata.

Rose lanzó una carcajada y lo besó, primero con dulzura, después con un poco más de pasión. Él la atrajo hacia él y la tumbó sobre su cuerpo, volviendo a enredar sus piernas sin dejar de besarse. Cuando se separaron, la pelirroja sonrió y escondió el rostro en el cuello del chico.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró.

Scorpius se incorporó un poco y ella se alejó levemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre se habían dicho lo mucho que se querían, pero todavía no lo habían hecho desde que empezaron a salir. La chica se sentó sobre su regazo y se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, de forma nerviosa.

\- Creo que se supone que tú tienes que decir que también me quieres, pero no quiero volver a parecer una impaciente.

Lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y él estalló en carcajadas y la besó.

\- Yo también te quiero, Rosie.

\- Vale, menos mal, por un momento creí que no lo dirías. – Se besaron de nuevo y ella volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su cuello mientras él acariciaba su pelo y repartía besos por su mejilla. – Te habría odiado.

\- No te lo crees ni tú.

Unieron sus labios otra vez antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás. Cuando miraron hacia la tele vieron que ya estaban saliendo los créditos y ambos suspiraron. Al final no habían visto la película.

\- ¿Quieres poner otra? – Sugirió el rubio.

\- La verdad es que debería estudiar un poco, pero me da tanta pereza. – Lo abrazó con más fuerza. – ¿Y si pasamos de la universidad y nos fugamos lejos?

\- ¿Fugarnos? – Le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Podría estar bien.

\- Genial, ¿y dónde vamos?

\- Me iría al fin del mundo contigo así que donde tú quieras.

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué tal Europa? – Sugirió, apoyándose en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué parte? ¿Francia, Italia, Grecia?

\- Había pensado en Austria. – Él enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquello y ella se encogió de hombros. – Podríamos irnos al Tirol.

\- ¿Al Tirol?

\- Sí, ya sabes. – Insistió. – Los paisajes son preciosos. ¿Nunca has visto las películas de Sissi?

\- Creo que eso es Baviera y está en Alemania.

\- Bueno, pero seguro que se parecen. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – Imagínate lo genial que sería estar en una casa allí perdida, alejados del mundo. Solos tú y yo.

\- Podría estar bien. – La besó y sonrió. – ¿Voy comprando ya los billetes y los libros de alemán?

\- Sí, iré haciendo las maletas. – Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y se besaron de nuevo. – Ahora, fuera bromas, ¿y si nos vamos a algún sitio este verano solo los dos?

\- Podría estar bien aunque no sé si mis padres me dejarán irme a Europa contigo así como así.

\- ¿Y a Florida? A la playa de allí.

\- O a Chicago. ¿Sabes que nunca he ido?

\- ¿En serio? – Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. – Pues es una ciudad genial. Deberíamos ir entonces y hacer un poco de turismo.

\- Si compramos los billetes pronto nos saldrán baratos, ¿no?

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos?

\- No creo que ni tus padres ni los míos tengan inconvenientes, ni que no hubiéramos dormido antes en casa del otro. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. – Aunque, claro, en esos momentos no estábamos saliendo. Pero, aún así, no creo que tengan nada que decir contra esto.

\- Me encanta. – Le dio un beso rápido sobre los labios y se levantó de un salto. – Con estas perspectivas de futuro, me han entrado hasta ganas de estudiar, oye.

\- ¿En serio? – Él, todavía tumbado, se cubrió la cara con las manos y negó.

\- Sí, vamos. – Le tendió la mano y, al ver que él la miraba con un ojo a través de sus dedos ligeramente separados, hizo un puchero. – ¿No vas a hacerme compañía en esta cruel tortura, Scorp?

\- Preferiría no hacerlo, Rosie, – Tras remolonear unos instantes más, finalmente se incorporó y suspiró. – pero supongo que no me queda más remedio. Tengo un examen que es pura teoría en un par de semanas y creo que debería ponerme a estudiar.

Aceptó la mano de la chica y se puso de pie. La besó de nuevo antes de empezar a preparar los libros y ponerse a estudiar, con la cabeza todavía en sus planes para aquel verano.

* * *

\- Venga ya, Albus, ¿qué te cuesta hacerme el favor?

Lily se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó a su hermano una mirada enfadada.

\- Lily, no pienso darte dinero para que te hagas un tatuaje a espaldas de papá y mamá. – Replicó, cruzando los brazos también. – Lo siento, pero no.

\- Te juro que te lo devolveré, además, solo necesito la mitad del dinero. La otra ya la tengo ahorrada.

\- Pues sigue ahorrando.

\- Albus, venga ya.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a darle la lata a James? – Sonrió de medio lado.

\- Sabes que no me va a dar el dinero ni de broma. Tú eres más accesible que él para algunas cosas, Al.

\- Pues lo siento, pero te quedas sin tatuaje.

\- Me parece increíble. ¡No tengo cinco años! – Le gritó antes de señalarlo de forma acusadora y fulminarlo con la mirada. – Tenéis que dejar de sobreprotegerme de una puta vez. Voy a hacerme ese tatuaje lo queráis o no.

\- Pero no con mi dinero.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Leo, que acababa de entrar al apartamento, miró a los dos hermanos con el ceño fruncido. Soltó sus libros sobre la mesa y les hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolos a contestar. Lily se mordió el labio por dentro y trató de controlar un sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos en aquel mismo lugar (en la mesa, el sofá, la encimera –le había picado la curiosidad de hacerlo ahí después de su conversación con Lizzy–). Habían hablado alguna que otra vez después de aquel día, pero no había pasado nada más entre ellos. Al menos de momento porque Lily estaba decidida a repetir y Leo no pensaba resistirse a los encantos de la pelirroja.

\- Pues resulta que mi hermano parece salido de la Edad de Piedra y no quiere darme un pequeño préstamo para que pueda hacerme un tatuaje.

\- Oh, ¿y qué quieres tatuarte? – Sonrió a la chica con picardía y el mediano de los Potter frunció el ceño.

\- Un hada sentada en una media luna en el hombro. – Contestó, apoyando una mano en el lugar.

\- ¡Pero si es que encima te vas a arrepentir! – Albus bufó. ¿Acaso su hermana no se daba cuenta de lo tonto que era ese tatuaje?

\- Bueno, pues si me arrepiento es mi problema, no el tuyo, Albus.

\- Ya, bueno, pero no pienso colaborar en ello. – Negó con la cabeza. – Si quieres dinero para tonterías como esa, búscate un trabajo.

\- Bien, pues lo haré.

\- Oye, pues si quieres trabajar, mi padre estaba buscando una modelo para que fuera la nueva imagen de su empresa y creo que tú - La miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. – das el perfil a la perfección.

\- Leo, no. – Albus dio un bote, sobresaltado, y lo miró de forma amenazadora, pero él lo ignoró y centró toda su atención en Lily.

\- Vale, dos cosas. – Ella sonrió con chulería a su hermano antes de volverse hacia Leo. – Lo primero, ¿por qué mi hermano parece estar a punto de sufrir un infarto? Lo segundo, ¿de qué es la empresa de tu padre y cuánto me pagaría?

\- Es una empresa de lencería. – Contestó su hermano. – No puedes ser modelo de ropa interior.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Suena interesante y si no está mal pagado…

\- ¿Quieres que a papá y mamá les dé un ataque?

\- No debería darles, tendrían una hija modelo. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Qué pasa que no puedo hacerlo porque sois todos unos cerrados de mente?

\- Perdóname por no ponerme a saltar emocionado al pensar que todo el país va a ver a mi hermana pequeña en bragas y sujetador.

\- ¿Tanta repercusión tiene la empresa de tu padre, Leo? – Lo miró sorprendida.

\- Es una cadena nacional bastante conocida.

\- Qué guay.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Albus sacó su cartera. – Te daré el dinero que quieras. – Miró dentro y suspiró. – Bueno, ahora no que no tengo ni un dólar, pero cuando vaya al cajero te lo daré.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiéndome para que no acepte la oferta?

\- Iré ahora mismo a por el dinero, espérame aquí.

Albus salió rápidamente del apartamento y la chica estalló en carcajadas. Leo, a su lado, también esbozó una amplia sonrisa y finalmente se unió a sus carcajadas. Su amigo podía llegar a ser tan evidente.

\- Oye, muchas gracias. – Le dijo Lily cuando por fin se calmó.

\- De nada, sabía que Albus no podría seguir diciendo que no si te ofrecía eso. – Contestó. Se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su barbilla para poder alzarla levemente. – Has tenido suerte de que haya llegado en el momento justo.

\- Mucha. – Dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada. Se mordió el labio levemente y él no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia estos.

\- Pero la oferta es real, Lily. Mi padre está buscando una modelo y tú eres guapísima y tienes un cuerpazo. – Se acercó un poco más a ella y la besó levemente. Lily profundizó el beso antes de separarse de él con una sonrisa. – Piénsalo.

\- Lo haré. Puede estar bien, seguro que es algo digno de contar a mis nietos en el futuro.

\- Desde luego. Además, me encantaría verte con toda esa lencería…

\- No mientas, te gusta más verme sin nada. – Enredó sus manos detrás de su cuello y lo besó otra vez. – ¿Qué haces mañana por la noche?

\- Nada, creo. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Ajam. – Asintió. – Pero tengo que colarme sin que Albus se dé cuenta.

\- Es jueves, seguramente saldrá con tu prima y Scorpius. – La besó con pasión. – Si quieres renunciar a una noche de fiesta…

\- Me gusta considerar esto como una fiesta privada.

\- Suena muy bien.

Volvieron a besarse y Leo acabó apoyándola contra la pared, con sus piernas enredadas alrededor de su cintura y sus cuerpos completamente pegados. Lily gimió al notar sus labios en su cuello.

\- Quiero hacerlo contra la pared. – Él la miró de forma interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros. – Curiosidad.

\- Por mí bien, pero mañana, ¿vale?

\- Ahora sería jugársela demasiado…

Se besaron de nuevo hasta que escucharon la puerta y se separaron rápidamente, listos para disimular. Albus entró en la habitación y miró a los dos chicos que veían un capítulo de _Modern Family_ sentados en el sofá.

\- Aquí tienes, Lils. – Le dijo a su hermana, tendiéndole el dinero.

\- Gracias, Al. – Se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – El tatuaje quedará genial.

\- Y no posarás medio desnuda.

\- Bueno, ya veremos, la oferta parece bastante buena.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me voy, hermanito. – Le dio otro beso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – ¡Chao, chicos!

Cerró la puerta con un leve portazo y, por fin, Albus fue capaz de reaccionar. Se giró hacia su amigo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Leo lanzó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento, amigo. Las cosas como son: tu hermana nos haría vender mucho.

\- Te odio. Te juro que como acabe encontrándome con una valla publicitaria con una foto de mi hermana pequeña en ropa interior sexy…

\- Te aguantarás y punto.

\- A ti esto te está encantando, ¿verdad? – Volvió a fulminarlo. – ¿Es porque os la prohibí? Porque te aseguro que no vas a ver nada más de mi hermana por mucho que pose.

\- Bueno, pero algo es algo.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia su habitación sin tener ni idea de todo lo que Leo había visto de su hermanita.


	27. Chapter 27

El mes de octubre estaba a punto de terminar y por fin llegó el día de una de las fiestas más esperadas del año: la fiesta de Halloween de las hermandades de Berkeley.

Lily y Alice llevaban un rato ya en el dormitorio de Rose y Lizzy, preparándose. La tradición mandaba que las nuevas se prepararan con sus madrinas y las cuatro se lo estaban pasando muy bien juntas. Habían elegido los disfraces hacía ya bastantes días y Lizzy los había llevado al taller que realizaba el vestuario de las obras de teatro todos los años ya que, según allí, así los arreglos no le saldrían tan caros. Los había recogido el día anterior, pero no había dejado a las demás verlos. Decía que, cuando llegara el momento, verían cómo habían quedado.

\- Rose, eres una genio.

La pelirroja sonrió al escuchar aquello. Alice se miraba en el espejo y sonreía. Iba a disfrazarse de María Antonieta y su madrina le había recogido el pelo y colocado una peluca blanca del estilo de aquella época. Además, la había maquillado y parecía salida de una película de época. O, bueno, quizás un _remake_. Tenía una línea roja en el cuello de la que "caía" sangre. Como si acabaran de cortarle la cabeza.

\- No ha sido nada. – Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Me encanta todo lo relacionado con el maquillaje. Veo muchos tutoriales en YouTube y llevo un par de semanas preparando nuestros maquillajes para Halloween.

\- Ya, pero también se te tiene que dar bien. Yo por muchos tutoriales que vea…

\- Tranquila, yo te enseñaré.

\- Muchas gracias, eres un sol. – Suspiró y miró a la puerta del baño. – ¿Les quedará mucho a estas dos?

\- Ni idea. – Rose frunció el ceño. La verdad era que Lily y Lizzy llevaban demasiado tiempo encerradas en el baño y estaba empezando a preocuparse. – ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

\- No lo sé. – Alice se acercó y pegó. – Chicas, ¿estáis bien?

\- ¡Un minuto! – Gritó Lily desde el otro lado. – ¡Ya casi estamos!

Rose suspiró. Se temía lo peor.

\- Dios, nos va a matar. – Lizzy se mordía el labio mientras miraba aquel disfraz, colgado de una barra que había tomado prestada del grupo de teatro.

\- Es un vestido fabuloso.

\- No sé cómo me dejé convencer para esto…

\- Porque ambas sabemos que es una idea genial. – Insistió la pelirroja. – Venga, Lizzy. ¡Es Halloween! No podía ir como quería ir, además, no es tan corto y la parte de arriba ya era así de entallada.

\- Menudo lío.

La morena se giró hacia el espejo y suspiró. Lily y ella ya estaban arregladas. Ella llevaba el pelo planchado y un vestido negro entallado con mangas muy largas, un poco de cola y escote pronunciado a lo Morticia Addams y la pelirroja llevaba un tutú blanco y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color manchados de sangre y rotos como si se tratara de un vestido de novia. En el pelo –cardado y despeinado– llevaba un velo también destrozado y más sangre por el cuello, los brazos y las manos.

\- ¿Salimos ya? – Le preguntó entonces.

\- Sí. Lo hecho, hecho está. – Lizzy suspiró. – _Alea iact est._

Abrieron la puerta y salieron sonriendo. Las otras dos las miraron unos instantes antes de empezar a reír y felicitarlas por sus disfraces.

\- Supongo que ha llegado la hora de que nosotras también nos vistamos. – Rose se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ponerse al fin su disfraz de Hiedra venenosa.

\- Sí, vamos.

Ambas entraron al baño y cerraron la puerta y Lizzy cruzó los dedos y alzó los ojos al cielo, en una plegaria silenciosa. Solo esperaba que aquello no saliera tan mal como temía. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que Lily la convenciera de aquello?

\- No se lo va a tomar tan mal. – Murmuró la otra a su lado. – Ya verás.

Sonrió, pero su expresión cambió por completo al escuchar el grito de Alice. La castaña abrió la puerta y salió con su disfraz en la mano.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Lo señaló, con expresión de pánico. – Mi vestido era largo y pomposo y esto es… - Movió la mano y frunció el ceño. La falda le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y, aunque también era pomposa por así decirlo, no tenía nada que ver con la que ella había elegido.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Rose se cruzó de brazos y las fulminó con la mirada.

\- Bueno, yo… - Lizzy apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo habéis podido? – Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

\- Venga ya, no es para tanto. – Lily se cruzó de brazos. – Era un disfraz demasiado soso. Solo quería ayudarla.

\- ¿Ayudarme? – Alice apretó los labios, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. – ¿Y para eso tenía que vestirme así?

\- Venga, Alice, el vestido está ahora muchísimo mejor que antes. – Insistió. – Estoy segura de que te quedará genial y ligarás un montón.

\- Pero es que yo no quiero ligar, Lily. Yo quería vestirme de María Antonieta y pasármelo bien sin más, no ir vestida de "María Antonieta putón" para poder liarme con el primer desconocido que se me pusiera a tiro.

\- Ala, eso es bastante ofensivo.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Bufó. – Mira, no tengo nada contra las chicas a las que les gusta vestir con ropa muy corta, pero yo no soy una de ellas y este vestido… No puedo ponérmelo, lo siento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Lizzy frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla.

\- Que no pienso salir esta noche.

\- Alice, no queríamos… - La morena no sabía ni qué decir. – Lo siento. Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Mira, ponte mi disfraz si quieres, yo ya me buscaré algo o me pondré ese.

\- No quiero ir con tu disfraz, Lizzy. Quería ir con el mío. – Miró al suelo y apretó los ojos para evitar empezar a llorar. Se sentía fatal en ese momento. – Quiero irme a casa.

Entró rápidamente al baño y cerró de un portazo, pero por suerte Rose consiguió abrir la puerta antes de que echara el pestillo.

\- Déjame pasar, por favor. – Le susurró. – Yo no sabía nada, te lo prometo.

Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió y la dejó entrar. La pelirroja fulminó una última vez a las otras dos con la mirada antes de pasar al interior de la habitación y cerrar con el cerrojo. Alice se sentó sobre la tapa del váter y apoyó ambas manos en su frente.

\- Eh, venga. – Rose se agachó junto a ella. – Tranquila, no pasa nada.

\- ¿Por qué me han hecho esto? – Preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

\- Porque se creen graciosas, pero no lo son. – Suspiró. – Realmente no creo que lo hicieran con mala intención. Lily suele tener ideas disparatadas y puede ser muy persuasiva. Probablemente convenció a Lizzy de que sería divertido y ella, como últimamente no tiene la cabeza en la tierra porque no para de pensar en follar, pensó que tenía razón y que sería genial que llevaras ese disfraz. Que necesitabas un empujoncito para salir de tu cascarón.

\- Pero yo no quiero salir de ningún cascarón. – La miró y se encogió de hombros. – Yo soy así. No me interesan los líos de un rato como a ellas.

\- Ya lo sé. Yo soy igual, tranquila. – Se mordió el labio unos instantes antes de sonreír. – ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Solo Lizzy lo sabe y porque me pilló. Es un gran secreto.

\- Claro, ¿qué es? – Frunció el ceño, muerta de curiosidad y se acercó un poco para que pudiera decírselo en voz baja.

\- Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo.

\- ¿En serio?

Abrió mucho los ojos y la otra asintió y lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Le contó brevemente lo que había pasado y por qué los habían dejado solos el otro día en San Francisco – omitiendo, claro estaba, que también quería ver si sucedía algo entre ella y Albus –.

\- Qué fuerte. A ver, algo me olía, pero no me esperaba que me lo contaras. – Sonrió levemente. – Creo que hacéis una pareja maravillosa.

\- Muchas gracias. – Rose asintió. – ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

\- No creo…

\- Venga, el disfraz no está tan mal y te prometo que si te sientes incómoda te llevaré de vuelta a la residencia. – Le aseguró. – Pruébatelo al menos y demuéstrales así que no eres tan mojigata como ellas dos se creen.

\- ¿Creen que soy una mojigata?

\- Si no, Lily no habría hecho esto. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero no te lo tomes a mal, no lo hace con mala intención. Es que cree que todas las chicas deben ser como ella para pasárselo bien.

\- Creía que éramos amigas.

\- Y lo sois, te lo aseguro, pero hay que saber tratarla. – Apoyó una mano en su hombro. – De todas formas, no va a volver a hacer nada como lo de hoy, lo he notado en su cara. Se nota que se arrepiente, aunque sigue creyendo que así te irá mejor.

\- Ya, claro…

\- Y por si quieres saber alguna mierda sobre ella, que siempre es bueno, durmió con la luz encendida hasta los 16 años.

La castaña rió y Rose suspiró aliviada. Al menos parecía que aquello no iba a empeorar más y que se había solucionado en parte. Alice finalmente se puso de pie y se probó el vestido. El corpiño le estaba tan entallado como recordaba –lo cual era bastante–, pero la falda no le gustaba nada. Era demasiado corta. Se miró en varios ángulos y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que vas a llamar la atención desde luego. – La pelirroja silbó. – Madre mía.

\- No puedo salir así…

\- Venga, te queda muy bien. Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a esta falda nueva.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Hazme caso.

Asintió y esperó hasta que su madrina se hubo vestido también antes de salir al dormitorio, donde Lily y Lizzy las esperaban con el arrepentimiento pintado en la mirada.

\- Alice, lo siento muchísimo. – La pelirroja se acercó a su compañera de habitación rápidamente y la abrazó. – Te juró que no era mi intención, creía que sería divertido y que me darías la razón, jamás imaginé que te lo tomarías tan mal.

\- Bueno, dejémoslo estar, Lily…

\- Puedes vengarte de mí si quieres.

\- No quiero vengarme.

\- Puedes decirle a James y Albus que me estoy acostando con Leo.

\- ¿Qué?

Rose y Lizzy se miraron la una a la otra, con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de volverse a mirar a la pelirroja, que sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo un par de polvos sin importancia, no es nada. – Dijo, añadiendo un gesto con la mano.

\- Qué fuerte…

\- Tus hermanos le van a matar. Albus me dijo que les había prohibido acercarse a ti.

\- Como si yo fuera de su propiedad. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco. – Dios, ¿cómo pueden ser tan cerrados de mente y cuadriculados? Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieren y yo no. Pues que les den.

\- No voy a decírselo. – Murmuró finalmente la castaña. – Te estás esforzando mucho para que no se enteren de nada.

\- Alice, yo…

\- Dejémoslo estar y ya, ¿vale? – Suspiró y levantó un poco los brazos. – No me queda tan mal, ¿verdad?

\- Estás espectacular. – Lily suspiró. Era verdad. Alice era bajita y no tenía un cuerpo espectacular (era bastante normal), pero aquel corsé le estilizaba la cintura y le subía el pecho y la falda junto con aquellos tacones hacía que sus piernas parecieran muchísimo más largas.

\- Qué bonito es el mundo para las que tenéis más de una copa A de sujetador. – Lizzy suspiró y se miró el pecho. – Qué envidia. ¿Creéis que el pecho sigue creciendo después de los 20? ¿O empieza a crecer? Creo que sigo con el mismo de cuando tenía 8 años.

\- Exagerada. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – Tú tienes curvas.

\- Tengo culo y soy ancha de caderas, la curva sale sola. Tú eres la que come todo lo que quiere y no engorda ni un gramo.

\- No es para tanto. – Miró su teléfono y sonrió. Scorpius y los chicos ya las esperaban en la puerta. – Y ahora vámonos. Albus, Leo y Scorp están abajo.

\- Oye, ni una palabra de lo de Leo, por favor. – Les pidió la menor de las Potter con la preocupación pintada en su mirada. – De momento, prefiero que siga con vida. El sexo con él es muy bueno.

\- Tranquila, no diremos nada. – La morena sonrió. – Y ahora, ¡en marcha!

* * *

Albus no podía dejar de mirar a Alice desde que la había visto salir de la casa. Sus ojos habían estado a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y dio gracias por llevar aquella capa y poder cubrir lo que aquella visión acababa de provocarle. Aunque, por la expresión de Rose y cómo contenía la risa, estaba seguro de que su prima se había dado cuenta.

\- Alice estás… Vaya. – Sonrió y silbó.

\- No saques ese tema. – Murmuró la castaña, mientras caminaban hacia la fiesta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se suponía que era un vestido largo y pomposo, un verdadero traje de María Antonieta. – Explicó en voz baja. – Pero Lily creyó que esto sería mejor y convenció a Lizzy para que le dijera a la chica que nos los ha arreglado que me cortara la falda.

\- Por Dios, mi hermana está loca. – Dijo, aunque en su interior no pudo evitar darle las gracias porque aquel conjunto era increíble.

\- Lo sé, pero bueno, le he dicho que lo dejemos estar y ya. No quiero pelearme con ella.

\- Siempre puedes vengarte.

\- No quiero vengarme. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente. – ¿Por qué todos estáis tan obsesionados con la venganza? No debemos hacer a los demás lo que no queremos que nos hagan a nosotros. Hay que poner la otra mejilla, el ojo por ojo nos dejará a todos ciegos y yo no quiero participar en eso.

El chico la miró durante unos instantes con una pequeña sonrisa y la ternura reflejada en su mirada y ella se sonrojó y miró hacia el frente mientras se mordía el labio. Él suspiró. En serio, ¿cómo podía ser tan dulce? Era tan… especial. Iba a irle muy mal en la vida si seguía así, iban a tomarle el pelo demasiado y lo peor era que ella los dejaría y los perdonaría con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Yo podría… - Comenzó a decir, deseoso de poder ayudarla y protegerla del mundo.

\- No necesito ayuda, Albus. – Lo cortó, mirándolo de nuevo. Vio una firma decisión en su mirada y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. – Sé lo que estás pensando. Crees que no puedo defenderme, pero eso no es así. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo. _Kill them with kindness_.

\- ¿Ese no es el título de una de las canciones nuevas de Selena Gomez?

\- Sí, pero creo que es un buen lema. – Sonrió levemente. – Además, soy fan de Selena desde pequeña.

\- En mi casa siempre hemos sido más de Taylor Swift.

\- Me encantaría verte en un concierto de Tay. – Empezó a reír y el chico apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

\- Ya estuve en uno… - Ella se giró para mirarlo, con la emoción reflejada en la mirada y la sonrisa y él se encogió de hombros. – Se suponía que James y yo íbamos solo para vigilar a Lily y sus amigas, pero creo que yo fui quien más cantó.

Alice estalló en carcajadas y él se unió a ellas. La verdad es que ese día se lo había pasado muy bien, pero no solía admitirlo en voz alta.

\- Si hay algún concierto de Taylor por aquí quiero ir contigo. – Lo dijo con naturalidad y él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Iré encantado.

Siguieron caminando, charlando de forma amistosa hasta que llegaron a la fiesta. Alice, que se había casi olvidado de su ropa, sintió su rostro arder al darse cuenta de que prácticamente todos los tíos del local la estaban mirando. Albus, que se dio cuenta de lo incómoda que se sentía, suspiró y posó una mano en su brazo.

\- Ven conmigo, vayamos a por una cerveza o algo de beber. Me quedaré contigo, ¿vale?

Ella asintió levemente. Solo esperaba que dejaran de mirarla pronto.

* * *

Lizzy bailaba con Lily en el centro de la pista cuando sintió unas manos que se apoyaban en sus caderas y sintió unos labios en su cuello. La pelirroja al ver aquello se marchó disimuladamente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan guapa? Se supone que en Halloween hay que dar miedo… - Murmuró en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo.

\- Bueno, no puedo evitarlo. – Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos mientras él seguía recorriendo su cuello con los labios. – La que es guapa es guapa por mucho que haga.

\- Creída.

Ella se giró y contuvo el aire al ver su disfraz. Lo miró de arriba abajo y suspiró, sintiendo calor en su bajo vientre.

\- Me encantan los vampiros. – Dijo en un susurro. – Me ponen un montón.

\- Cuanto daño hizo _Crepúsculo_. – Replicó él con chulería. Ya sabía que a Lizzy le gustaban los vampiros, se lo había sonsacado a Rose.

\- No es por _Crepúsculo._ – Protestó. – Me gustan desde que leí _Dracula_ y por las pelis y eso. Son muy sexys, no es mi culpa.

\- Creo que luego podríamos divertirnos mucho…

\- Definitivamente, pero… - Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. No debería costarle tanto decir esas palabras, pero todavía le costaba. – Hoy no me apetece mucho.

\- ¿En serio? – Frunció el ceño y la miró preocupado. Estaba empezando a conocer a Lizzy bastante bien y, por su reacción al verlo, sabía que le habían entrado ganas de irse a la cama con él. – ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿He hecho algo mal?

\- No, no es tu culpa. – Se apresuró a responder, aliviada. Parecía que no iba a insistir y eso la tranquilizaba mucho. – Es que no me siento muy bien conmigo misma.

\- ¿Por qué?

Lizzy suspiró y empezó a contarle lo que había pasado con Alice y su disfraz. Él la escuchó con atención y la abrazó cuando terminó. Acarició su pelo y su espalda con dulzura y murmuró en su oído que no era para tanto, que a Alice se le pasaría y que, por el amor de Dios, no volviera a hacerle caso a Lily jamás.

\- ¿Estás haciendo esto para que me acueste contigo? – Le preguntó, aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza. Se sentía más tranquila en ese momento, pero sabía que probablemente él solo estaba haciendo aquello para llevársela a la cama.

\- No. – Contestó con sinceridad, sorprendiéndola. Se separaron un poco y acarició su mejilla. –A ver, no voy a mentirte y decirte que no quiero arrancarte ese vestido y hacértelo una y otra vez esta noche hasta que no puedas más…

\- Eso no suena nada mal. – Masculló ella.

\- Pero realmente me preocupo por ti. No me gusta que te sientas mal contigo misma y, tal y como te he dicho, no creo que sea para tanto. Ha sido solo una bromita sin importancia, nosotros le hicimos cosas peores a los nuevos.

\- Ya me imagino… - Puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

\- ¿A ti no te hicieron nada?

\- No. Mi madrina era un encanto.

\- A mí me hacían ir a comprar en ropa interior y cosas así. Y en el equipo tenía que lavar la ropa de todos los veteranos, cumplir sus órdenes, llevar todas sus cosas…

\- Qué fuerte.

\- Así que te aseguro que lo de Alice no es tanto. Y, si quieres, siempre puedes hacer algo para devolvérsela a Lily. Tienes mi permiso.

\- Jamie, ni Lily, ni yo necesitamos tu permiso para nada. – Puso los ojos en blanco y él se sonrojó levemente. – Yo soy su madrina y ya decidiré si hago o no hago algo y me da igual lo que tú pienses. Además, ambas tenemos la misma culpa.

\- Está bien, señorita. – La besó lentamente y ella gimió levemente en su boca. – Pero no te rayes por esas cosas. Son solo tonterías, no merece la pena.

\- Vale – Lo besó de nuevo y sonrió. – ¿Me buscas luego? A lo mejor cambio de opinión.

\- Claro.

James sonrió y la besó una vez más antes de bajar hasta su cuello y darle un pequeño mordisco que hizo que ella diera un salto y emitiera un pequeño gritito, sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Se tocó el cuello. – Se me va a poner rojo…

\- Era mi intención.

\- ¿Me estás marcando como al ganado? – Se cruzó de brazos y enarcó ambas cejas. – ¿En serio?

\- Claro que no, es solo para que todos sepan que nos estamos acostando.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Me estabas marcando, imbécil. – Lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Nada de eso. – Sonrió otra vez y se acercó a su oído. – Es que soy un vampiro y tu cuello me resulta irresistible.

\- Eres un gilipollas. – Murmuró Lizzy, con los ojos cerrados. Se mordió el labio y gimió levemente mientras él seguía repartiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos. – Pero me pones demasiado. ¿Y si nos vamos?

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Sonrió contra su cuello. – Déjame tomarme un par de copas al menos.

\- No, no. Haberlo pensando antes de empezar con esto. – Se separó un poco y le guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona. – Además, ¿no eres un vampiro? ¿Para qué vas a beber alcohol teniéndome a mí?

James la miró unos instantes de arriba abajo antes de agarrarla de la cadera, pegarla bruscamente a él y besarla con fuerza.

\- ¿Vamos a mi cuarto? – Preguntó cuando se separaron.

\- Vamos.

* * *

Lily llevaba un rato bailando por su cuenta en medio de la fiesta. Había preferido darles intimidad a su hermano y Lizzy y ahora se movía entre unos y otros mientras bebía de su copa. Siguió bailando hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Leo, que estaba pegado a una chica pero que, nada más verla, paró su baile y se acercó a ella.

\- Me encanta tu disfraz. – Comentó, sonriendo con chulería.

\- Es lo que me pasaría si alguna vez quisiera casarme, no podría soportarlo y moriría. – Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. – A mí también me gusta el tuyo.

\- El científico loco es un clásico.

\- Lo sé. – Rió y se acercó un poco más a él. – ¿Quieres bailar?

\- He venido para eso.

Apoyó sus manos en su cintura y empezaron a moverse, siguiendo el ritmo de aquella canción. Continuaron así un rato, en silencio, hasta que él se acercó a su oído.

\- ¿Has pensado lo de las fotos?

\- Le estoy dando vueltas. – Se mordió el labio antes de seguir. – Me encantaría, pero no estoy me preocupa un poco cómo se lo tomarán algunos miembros de mi familia…

\- No creo que les importe. – Insistió él. – Es solo un trabajo de modelo.

\- Lo hablaré con mi prima Roxanne y con mi tía Marlene, quizás alguna de ellas pueda echarme una mano para tomar la decisión. – Suspiró, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que fuera de chica fría e imperturbable, su familia era y siempre sería su gran debilidad.

\- Bueno, pues cuando lo hagas avísame.

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de desnudarme, solo tienes que decirlo. – Se acercó a su oído y él se estremeció levemente. Siempre le habían gustado las chicas así de lanzadas. – Lo del otro día estuvo también bastante bien.

\- ¿Solo bastante? – Él negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. – Menuda decepción.

\- Vale, estuvo muy bien. – Ella río.

\- Eso está mejor. Pero de todas formas lo decía porque tendría que hacerte algunas fotos para que mi padre y los que llevan el tema las vieran.

\- Claro, eso tiene sentido. – Lily sonrió. – Te lo diré pronto.

\- Bien. – Leo la imitó. – Y si quieres, luego podríamos…

\- Ya, bueno, quizás eso no sea tan buena idea. – Carraspeó y dejó de bailar para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. – No es por ti, Leo, te lo aseguro y con esto no quiero decir que quiera dejar de acostarme contigo porque, definitivamente, no quiero, pero quizás deberíamos ver a más personas. Ya sabes, no es que estemos saliendo o algo así.

\- Oh, vale. – Él asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Espero que lo pases bien.

\- Eso espero yo también.

Sonrió y su mordió el labio y él no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Definitivamente, Lily Luna Potter no era una chica como las demás.

* * *

\- Sigo diciendo que este disfraz no te pega nada.

Rose no podía evitar reír cada vez que veía a Scorpius vestido del Joker. De todos los personajes del mundo, había tenido que elegir aquel.

\- Es Halloween, Rose. No tenemos que elegir disfraces que nos representen. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿O tú eres como Hiedra venenosa? Porque, de ser así, creo que debería empezar a preocuparme.

\- Claro que no, tonto. – Empezó a reír y le revolvió el pelo. Se había incluso teñido de verde. Le había dicho que era un baño de color y ella esperaba que se le fuera en un par de días porque, si no, el lunes se reiría mucho de él. – Pero es que no te pega nada.

\- ¿No me pega ser un psicópata? – Él negó con la cabeza y bufó. – Mierda y yo que había pensado dejar la carrera para conquistar el mundo y torturar a todos aquellos que me caen mal. ¿Por qué tienes que desilusionarme, Rosie? Ya no te convertirás en mi reina cuando sea el líder mundial.

\- Vale, ¿cuánto has bebido? – Estalló en carcajadas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

\- Me ofendes, estoy hablando muy en serio. – Replicó. – ¡Vas a ir de cabeza a mi lista de enemigos mortales!

\- ¡Oh, qué miedo! – Exclamó, todavía riendo sin parar. – En serio, ¿cuántas copas te has tomado? Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tienes que estar medio borracho.

\- ¡Soy el Joker! Eso es insultante. – Levantó un brazo pero, aunque trató de mantenerse serio, finalmente también estalló en carcajadas. – Vale, vale, ya no aguanto más.

\- Qué poco han durado tus planes para dominar el mundo, cielo.

\- Soy un alma demasiado bondadosa para ello.

\- Lo sé. – Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y sonrió. – Acabarían envenenándote al segundo día, no tienes madera de villano y líder mundial, siento decírtelo.

\- Pero soy un Joker genial.

\- Eres un Joker aceptable. – Lo corrigió, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero es mejor así. Eres demasiado dulce y adorable.

\- Ya, pero eso te encanta. – Le guiñó el ojo y ella rió. – Anda, vayamos a bailar un rato.

\- Sí, vamos.

Fueron hasta el centro de la pista y bailaron como siempre, entre abrazos, saltos y risas, sin prestar atención a la gente que los miraba extrañada, ni a aquellos que murmuraban "vergüenza ajena" al verlos. Se movieron canción tras canción, dándolo todo y pasándoselo como siempre hasta que la pelirroja notó una mano en su hombro y dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltada. Se giró y se encontró con Albus, que la miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Voy a llevar a Alice a su residencia. – La señaló con la cabeza y suspiró. – No se encuentra bien.

\- Alice… - La pelirroja la miró también preocupada. – ¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?

\- No, de verdad, Rose. No estoy a gusto. – Estaba cruzada de brazos y miraba hacia todos lados, nerviosa. Había creído que dejaría de llamar la atención, pero no era así y todos esos tíos devorándola con la mirada la estaban haciendo sentir fatal.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe yo?

\- No, tranquila. Ya me voy con Albus, tú quédate aquí y pásalo bien.

\- Está bien. Lo siento mucho, Alice. En serio. Si me hubiera enterado… - Suspiró.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes. No vemos mañana.

\- Adiós, Alice.

Los vio marchar y miró a Scorpius con los labios fruncidos. Ya le había contado lo que Lily y Lizzy habían hecho y él, al igual que ella, opinaba que se habían pasado.

\- Esto no puede quedarse así. – Murmuró la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Se van a enterar de lo que es bueno.

* * *

Albus condujo a Alice hacia la salida de la fiesta con paso apresurado. La chica no levantaba la vista de sus pies y temblaba levemente. Aceleró el paso hasta que, por fin, alcanzaron la puerta. Justo entonces se detuvo y una idea cruzó su mente. Se quitó la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió y sonrió levemente. Al menos le tapaba un poco más las piernas que aquella falda.

\- Debes pensar que soy una idiota melodramática. – Murmuró mientras ambos volvían a andar.

\- Claro que no. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Si no te sientes cómoda, no te sientes cómoda y punto. Nadie puede obligarte a estar en un lugar que te hace sentir mal.

\- Ya, pero todo esto es por una falda demasiado corta…

\- Que a ti no te gusta. – La cortó él. – En serio, Alice, no pasa nada. No es el fin del mundo.

\- Gracias. Es que… Yo no soy así y no me gustan estas situaciones. – Temblaba y se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza antes de morder su labio.

\- Eh, Alice, tranquila. – Sin pensar, se subió la media máscara, rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Ella se aferró a su camisa con fuerza y enterró el rostro en su pecho, empezando a sollozar. Acarició su pelo con dulzura hasta que se calmó un poco. El temblor remitió y dejó de escuchar sus sollozos. Tras unos instantes, se separó de él y se secó un par de lágrimas traicioneras que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes. Ya te he dicho que es normal que estés así, tranquila.

\- Eres genial. En serio.

Albus la miró y suspiró. Se la veía tan preocupada… Lo único que quería era abrazarla y dormir con ella. Y cuando decía dormir, se refería exactamente a eso. Estaba empezando a preocuparle aquel cuelgue que empezaba a tener con la castaña. Quiso preguntarle si quería ir a dormir al piso, pero ya había aprendido que las cosas no eran así y ella ya le había rechazado una vez así que, finalmente, se tragó aquellas palabras y sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar en silencio hacia su residencia, el uno junto al otro. No necesitaban nada más. Cuando que por fin llegaron a la puerta de la residencia, se detuvieron.

\- Gracias por acercarme. – Dijo, dedicándole una preciosa sonrisa que hizo que él se estremeciera. Fue a quitarse la capa, pero él posó una mano en la suya y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Qué?

\- Llévatela, ya me la devolverás mañana.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Frunció el ceño. – El Fantasma de la ópera necesita su capa.

\- Podrá sobrevivir sin ella, creo.

\- Está bien. – Suspiró y miró hacia la puerta, un poco reticente. Tenía ganas de quedarse un poco más con Albus, pero no sabía qué decirle para que no se marchara tan pronto. – Supongo que debería entrar ya, querrás volver a la fiesta

\- No era tan divertida. – Se apresuró él a responder.

\- Eso ha sido porque no me he despegado de ti en toda la noche. – Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. En seguida se dio cuenta de que, estando con Albus, los chicos la miraban un poco menos. – Lo siento.

\- Tú has sido lo único bueno de esta noche, Alice. – Confesó.

\- ¿Te gustaría subir?

La pregunta la sorprendió incluso a ella. El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos y la miró, sorprendido. Aquello lo había descolocado por completo.

\- ¿Subir?

\- Sí, quiero decir… - Negó con la cabeza, completamente roja. A ver cómo justificaba aquello. – Es que no quiero ir sola por los pasillos, ni pasar por recepción así vestida por si hay tíos borrachos y eso. Además, el recepcionista se ha liado con varias chicas de aquí y eso.

\- ¿En serio? Qué poco profesional.

\- Y que lo digas. – Contestó. Si supiera que una de esas chicas era Lily…

\- Pues entonces claro, iré contigo.

La chica asintió de forma nerviosa y comenzó a andar hacia el interior del edificio, seguida de Albus, que se había puesto un poco nervioso. No sabía qué esperar a partir de ese momento. Pasaron por delante del recepcionista, que los miró con una ceja enarcada pero no dijo ni buenas noches, y se montaron en el ascensor hasta la planta donde estaba el dormitorio de las chicas. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y solo se escuchaban sus pisadas. Alice se miraba los pies y trataba de averiguar qué haría cuando llegaran a su dormitorio. No quería que él se hiciera una idea equivocada, pero le apetecía muchísimo invitarlo a pasar y seguir charlando o quedarse en silencio junto a él. No tenía ganas de irse a dormir todavía, pero sabía que no se atrevería a decírselo. Estaba demasiado aterrada. Cuando llegaron a la 517 se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro. El momento de tomar decisiones había llegado.

\- Bueno, ya estoy en el cuarto…

\- Sí, ya hemos llegado. – Albus asintió.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- No me las des, no me ha costado nada.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? Creo que Lily tiene cerveza escondida.

Hizo la pregunta y contuvo el aliento mientras él alternaba su mirada entre el rostro de la chica y la puerta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Quería entrar en el cuarto, besarla y hacerle el amor, pero sabía que ella no quería aquello y que, si lo quería en aquel momento, era únicamente porque estaba triste. Y él jamás se perdonaría el haberse aprovechado de eso.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya. Tengo que levantarme temprano para estudiar.

\- Oh, sí, claro. – Intentó que no se le notara la decepción en la cara, pero supo que no lo había conseguido nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras. Trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero tampoco le salió bien. – Ya nos veremos.

\- Sí, ya nos veremos.

La miró unos instantes antes de atraerla hacia él y abrazarla, lo que hizo que ella suspirara aliviada. A lo mejor no era por ella. A lo mejor era mejor que él se fuera. Le devolvió el brazo y suspiró. Albus le dio entonces un beso en la frente y, cuando ella subió los ojos para poder mirarlo mejor, no pudo resistirse y la besó lentamente, con dulzura, como había hecho en el parque. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Un nuevo secreto? – Murmuró ella.

\- Me parece bien. – Albus dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros. – Buenas noches, Alice.

\- Buenas noches, Al.

* * *

N/A: Sé que es un poco tarde, pero el capítulo se me ha ido un poco largo (16 páginas de Word y más de 5700 palabras). Espero que os guste y tengo que hacer una mención especial a my dear EmmaRDoyle ( u/3024202/EmmaRDoyle) que me ayudó a elegir los disfraces y es la culpable de lo que le ha pasado a Alice (me dio la idea de que le hicieran algo así y era demasiado bueno como para no desarrollarlo así que las culpas a ella). Me ha prometido que pronto va a actualizar sus historias y escribe muy bien así que echadle un ojo ;)

Muchos besos y espero vuestros comentarios,

María :)


	28. Chapter 28

\- ¿Sabes que estamos solos?

Rose sonrió al escuchar aquello y asintió mientras terminaba de preparar la ensalada. Albus le había dicho antes que había quedado para ir a dar una vuelta –aunque no había querido decirle con quién– y se había cruzado con Leo en la puerta del edificio. Se giró hacia él, se apoyó de costado en la encima y cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo sé. ¿Lo dices por algo concreto?

\- Solo comentaba. – Scorpius sonrió de medio lado y siguió con la mirada fija en las hamburguesas que estaba preparando.

La chica se acercó a él y abrazó su espalda antes de darle un beso en el cuello y apoyar la frente en su hombro.

\- ¿Cuánto le queda a esto? – Le preguntó.

\- Poco, ¿tienes hambre?

\- Mucha.

\- Pues tranquila porque esto ya casi está. – Sonrió y les dio la vuelta con la espátula. – ¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa? Ahora termino de llevar yo las cosas.

\- Vale. – Le dio un beso en el hombro y se separó de él. – ¿Quieres que vaya eligiendo la película?

\- Claro, pon la que quieras, pero que no sea pastelosa, por favor.

\- Había pensado poner una comedia, ¿te vale?

\- Genial.

La pelirroja cogió un mantel, unos cuantos cubiertos y el bol de ensalada y fue hacia el salón. Preparó la mesita y cogió en el ordenador antes de sentarse en el sofá. Tecleó la contraseña del chico –que ella había elegido y era, por cierto, "RoseWeasleyEsGenial"– y empezó a buscar películas. Entró en varias páginas y leyó algunas reseñas hasta, por fin, decidirse por una, encontrarla y ponerla a cargar.

\- ¡Bueno, pues esto ya está!

Scorpius llegó al salón con dos platos y, tras darle uno a ella, se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

\- ¿Ya tienes la peli?

\- Sí, ¿quieres saber cual es o prefieres que te sorprenda?

\- Sorpréndeme. – Sonrió y le dio un beso. – Venga, dale al play.

\- Voy.

Rose le dio al botón y la película empezó. Aunque no la que ella esperaba. Sintió su cara ponerse roja y trató de cerrar la página rápidamente, pero comenzaron a abrirse ventanas emergentes y no la dejaban cerrar la película, que había empezado sonar a todo volumen.

\- ¿Esto es algún tipo de indirecta, Rose? – Preguntó Scorpius, que a duras penas conseguía aguantar la risa. – Bueno, creo que poner una película porno es más bien una directa, pero ya me entiendes.

\- ¡No, no! – Exclamó, cada vez más roja. Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza y cada vez salían más pestañas. – Te juro que había puesto una comedia de Ben Stiller, no sé qué ha pasado, el enlace debía estar mal.

\- Anda, tranquila, déjame a mí.

Le quitó el ordenador y, finalmente, consiguió cerrar todas las ventanas y quitar aquella película. Lo soltó sobre la mesa y ya no pudo controlarse más. Estalló en carcajadas mientras ella escondía la cara entre las manos.

\- Tenemos que contratar Netflix. – Murmuró.

\- Ha sido divertido.

\- No lo ha sido.

\- Un poco sí.

\- Ha sido muy incómodo, Scorpius, no entiendo cómo puedes estar riéndote. – Lo miró y se mordió el labio. No había vuelto a intentar nada después de lo de San Francisco y, aunque habían tenido algunos momentos un poco más apasionados, todavía no se habían atrevido a dar el último paso.

\- A mí me ha parecido divertido. – Replicó él. – Y sobre todo me ha encantado la cara que se te ha quedado.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, molesta, y él no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y besarla. La chica sonrió y enredó las manos detrás de su cuello, empezando a mover también sus labios y profundizando el beso. Scorpius apoyó una mano en su cadera y, sin dejar de besarla, la tumbó sobre el sofá, quedando él encima. Siguieron con aquello, comenzando a acariciar sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa y el rubio empezó a besar el cuello de la chica, haciéndola gemir levemente.

\- Scorp…

Él sonrió contra su piel y siguió con aquello mientras Rose se aferraba al borde de su camiseta y tiraba hacia arriba para quitársela. Se deshizo de ella y acarició su torso lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo los suspiros. El chico metió entonces una mano bajo su camiseta, un poco dubitativo y también comenzó a acariciar su piel hasta llegar al borde del sujetador, donde se detuvo.

\- Rosie… - La miró sin saber qué hacer. ¿Seguía avanzando? ¿Le quitaba la camiseta?

\- Hazlo. – Ella asintió y levantó ambos brazos para que él pudiera deshacerse de su ropa.

Scorpius dejó de pensar y lo hizo, dejándose llevar por sus instintos y volvió a besarla mientras buscaba el broche de su sujetador. Intentó desabrocharlo con una mano pero, por mucho que lo intentó, no lo consiguió así que al final tuvo que usar ambas, haciéndola reír. Siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello y su clavícula y acariciándole el pecho mientras ella llevaba las manos hacia su pantalón y se lo desabrochaba.

\- Scorpius…

\- Rose, quiero… quiero hacerlo. – Murmuró, apoyándose un poco en los codos y fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo he estado pensando mucho desde lo de San Francisco y… y quiero hacerlo contigo. Creo que estoy preparado. – Sonrió de forma nerviosa. – Espero no cagarla, tienes… tienes que enseñarme.

Volvió a besarla y ella suspiró. Cerró los ojos y quiso dejarse llevar, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa –¿qué decía nerviosa? ¡Atacada!–. Aquella iba a ser la primera vez de Scorpius, ella iba a desvirgarlo y nunca pensó que tendría tantísima presión. Hacía tanto que no se acostaba con nadie que dudaba que se acordara de cómo iba aquello, ¿tenía que guiarlo ella en serio? ¡Pero si ella necesitaba que la guiaran! Sintió sus manos en su cintura y se tensó por completo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él entonces, deteniéndose. La notaba temblar un poco, tenía el cuerpo tenso y no parecía muy receptiva.

\- ¿Tú estás seguro de esto? – Lo miró con preocupación. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada y la cara roja.

\- Sí. – Él asintió. – Ya te he dicho que lo he estado pensado estas semanas y me he dado cuenta de que quiero hacerlo contigo.

Rose lo miró, dubitativa, y tras unos instantes de silencio, negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo… creo que esta vez soy yo quien no quiere hacerlo.

Scorpius al escuchar aquello, se sentó y la miró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. No se había esperado aquello después de todo lo que había insistido. Ella se incorporó también en el sofá y bajó la mirada.

\- Creía que querías esto, Rose.

\- Yo también, pero… no sé. – Suspiró. – Necesito saber que estás seguro, quiero que te tomes un par de días más para pensarlo y, además, tu primera vez no puede ser así. Te mereces algo guay, algo que recordar, no un polvo en un sofá.

\- Estoy seguro, pero si te quedas así más tranquila, lo pensaré un poco más. – Él sonrió, cogió su mano y se la besó. – No necesito nada más que a ti para que sea perfecta, Rose.

Ella sonrió de forma nerviosa y se puso de pie. No quería que él supiera lo nerviosa que la ponía que él fuera virgen. No quería que tuviera más presión, ni que se sintiera mal. Pero para que él no se diera cuenta tenía que marcharse para poder poner sus ideas en orden.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que me marche. – Murmuró. Cogió su sujetador y su camiseta y empezó a vestirse rápidamente. – Necesitas pensar en esto.

\- ¿Y la cena?

\- No tengo mucha hambre. – Mintió. – Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Hasta mañana.

\- Adiós.

Se marchó rápidamente, sin darle siquiera un beso. Necesitaba un par de minutos de tranquilidad.

* * *

\- Me duele mucho.

\- Venga, Lizz, seguro que pronto se te pasa.

\- Eso dijiste hace un rato y sigue igual, James. – Lizzy gimoteó y apretó los ojos con fuerza. – Necesito que pare.

James suspiró y siguió acariciando su espalda con delicadeza mientras ella, hecha un ovillo, se retorcía en la cama. Presionó la parte baja de su espalda un poco más fuerte y ella contuvo el aliento antes de gemir levemente.

\- Voy a traerte una pastilla.

\- No soy capaz de tragarme las pastillas. – Confesó ella. – Pero tengo sobres en mi bolsita de medicinas. Es rosa y está en mi armario.

\- Te lo prepararé. – El pelinegro se levantó de la cama y buscó la bolsa. Cuando la encontré, sacó un sobre y se dispuso a prepararlo. – ¿Siempre es así?

\- Solo el primer día. El resto estoy bien o suelo estarlo al menos.

\- Espero que esto alivie, no sé por qué no te lo has tomado antes.

\- No me gusta abusar de las medicinas. – Se sentó en la cama y apoyó una mano en su vientre. – Además, los sobres están asquerosos.

\- Sí, eso parece. – Él removió el contenido y le dio el vaso. – Venga, seguro que así te sientes mejor.

La morena asintió y se lo bebió de un par de tragos. Puso una cara rara cuando terminó que hizo que él sonriera y lo dejó en la mesita de noche antes de dejarse caer de espaldas.

\- Siento haberte jodido el plan, se suponía que no me bajaría hasta mañana. Es bastante raro que se me haya adelantado, a mí siempre se me atrasa.

\- O sea que contigo los sustos son normales, ¿no?

\- Bastante, sí. – Sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. – Puedes irte si quieres, lo sabes, ¿no? No voy a enfadarme. Lo nuestro es solo sexo y salir a pasarlo bien, no tienes por qué quedarte.

\- Me apetece hacerlo. Además, ni que tuviera ningún plan mejor. – Se tumbó junto a ella y sonrió. – Túmbate bocabajo, anda.

Ella asintió y lo hizo y él levantó su camiseta y comenzó a darle un masaje en las zonas que sabía que le dolían.

\- ¿Cómo sabes hacer esto tan bien? – Le preguntó ella, con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a su almohada.

\- He tenido una follamiga más o menos estable y tuve una novia en el instituto pero, lo más importante, tengo una hermana pequeña que a veces incluso vomita cuando está con la regla. Sé cómo va esto.

\- Qué mono. – Sonrió y lo dejó seguir. – Ojalá hubiera algo que hiciera desaparecer estos dolores.

\- Bueno, los orgasmos son buenos.

\- Ya, pero los tíos nunca queréis hacerlo cuando estamos con la regla y es muy aparatoso mastur… - Dejó la frase a medias y carraspeó, un poco roja. – Bueno, que es difícil conseguir uno.

\- Me encantas por estas cosas. – James lanzó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la frente. – Y a mí me da igual el día del mes que sea, siempre estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- ¿En serio? – Lizzy se incorporó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Claro. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿A ti te apetece?

\- Sí.

\- Pues vamos a la ducha.

Se levantó y le tendió las manos, que ella aceptó en seguida. Se puso de pie y rodeó su cuello con los brazos antes de besarlo con pasión. Él respondió su beso y la abrazó por la cintura, levantándola un poco y apoyando sus pies sobre los suyos para poder ir andando hacia el baño. Siguieron besándose y ella se deshizo de las camisetas de ambos rápidamente, separándose de sus labios solo lo necesario. James empezó a besar su cuello y ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero entonces el momento se rompió. Escucharon tres golpes fuertes en la puerta y un grito.

\- ¡Me da igual lo que estéis haciendo! ¡Vestíos porque pienso entrar! Contaré hasta tres.

\- Estamos vestidos, tranquila.

Lizzy se bajó de los pies de James, cogió su camiseta y se la puso mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Abrió y miró a Rose, que tenía en la mano la corbata que ella había puesta en el pomo, con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿No se suponía que hoy dormías en el apartamento?

\- Ha habido un cambio de planes. – La pelirroja entró al dormitorio y se tiró bocabajo en la cama. – ¡Me he rajado, Lizzy!

\- ¿Qué? – La morena se sentó junto a ella mientras James, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, se sentaba en la cama de Lizzy.

\- Lo que oyes. Él quería hacerlo y yo me he echado atrás.

\- Joder, ¿qué dices?

\- Es que me he asustado. No sabía que tendría tanta presión encima, además, no lo hago desde que corté con Toby, hace más de dos años de eso, si ni siquiera me acuerdo, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo con él?

\- A ver supongo que puede parecer un poco complicado, pero esas cosas fluyes y tú te morías de ganas de hacerlo con él. No puedes bloquearte, Rose.

\- ¿Y si no le gusta?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a gustarle? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Es su primera vez y es un tío. Es obvio que le gustará. A la que no le gustará probablemente será a ti.

\- Gracias por los ánimos.

\- Es para que no tengas muchas expectativas. – Se encogió de hombros y acarició el pelo de su amiga. – Venga, seguro que os va genial. Os queréis y eso muchas veces es lo único que importa.

\- Me he puesto tan nerviosa…

\- Es normal. Yo nunca he estado con un chico virgen, pero supongo que es algo que impone.

\- Bastante… - Rose se incorporó y se sentó, cruzando las piernas. – Le he dicho que se lo piense unos cuantos días más y que, si sigue queriendo, que podríamos planear algo. No quiero que sea un polvo rápido en cualquier sitio, ¿sabes? Quizás podríamos irnos un fin de semana a algún sitio.

\- Claro, seguro que hay hoteles bonitos aquí cerca.

\- Hay uno en las afueras de San Francisco que está bastante bien y es barato. – Intervino James, haciendo que su prima diera un bote en la cama. Se le había olvidado por completo que él seguía allí. – O, al menos, estaba. Hace tiempo de la última vez que fui.

\- Sí, podría estar bien, pásame luego el nombre. – Contestó, un poco roja. – Gracias, James.

\- Y, tranquila, la primera vez no es tan importante como las tías creéis. – Se encogió de hombros. – No sé quién es el chico, pero seguro que todo irá bien.

\- ¿Ves? – Lizzy sonrió. – Si no te fías de mí, al menos fíate de él que es un chico y entiende de eso.

\- Sí, supongo que tenéis razón. Y es… Scorpius. – Se mordió el labio y suspiró. – Pero no lo digas, por favor. Todavía no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, solo lo sabía Lizzy.

\- ¿No se lo habéis dicho a mi hermano? – El chico abrió mucho los ojos. – Os va a matar.

\- Lo haremos pronto. – Asintió lentamente y apoyó un par de dedos en su frente. – ¿Os he interrumpido?

\- No.

\- Sí.

Lizzy fulminó a James con la mirada y este se encogió de hombros. La morena suspiró y volvió a su cama, donde se sentó apoyando la espalda en el pecho del chico.

\- Lo que James quiere decir es que estábamos besándonos y eso, pero no interrumpiste nada más, tranquila.

\- Sí, claro, supongo que sí. – Masculló él.

\- Lo siento, es que tenía que venir y despejarme un poco. No sabéis el miedo que me ha entrado de repente, jamás me había pasado, ni siquiera cuando la virgen era yo. – Negó con la cabeza y les dedicó una mirada tierna. – Se me hace muy raro veros juntos, ¿os lo he comentado?

\- No.

\- Pues sí, pero hacéis buena pareja.

\- No somos una pareja. – Lizzy sonrió. – Solo estamos bien juntos.

\- Claro, claro. – Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. – ¿Te quedas a dormir aquí James?

\- No creo, he pensado que podríamos ir a mi cuarto y terminar allí lo que estábamos empezando. – Le dio un beso a Lizzy en el cuello y esta suspiró. – Yo también tengo un baño privado.

\- Esperad, ¿qué? – Se apoyó en los codos y la fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Ibais a hacerlo en nuestra bañera? Sabéis que yo me baño ahí también, ¿no?

\- Es que estoy con la regla y…

\- Me da igual. Prohibido hacerlo en nuestra ducha, ¿os queda claro?

\- Sí, Rose.

\- Muy bien y ahora si queréis hacerlo, lo mejor será que os vayáis porque yo no pienso moverme de aquí.

Los otros dos se miraron unos instantes y se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Lizzy guardó un par de cosas en un bolso y se puso la chaqueta sobre el pijama antes de despedirse de Rose con un guiño y salir rápidamente del dormitorio.

\- Hasta mañana, cielo, y no te preocupes por lo de Scorpius.

\- Adiós, chicos. Pasadlo bien.

La puerta se cerró y ella suspiró. Con lo que complicadas que habían sido las cosas para James y Lizzy durante todos aquellos años y ahora lo suyo parecía lo más sencillo del mundo. Ojalá las cosas volvieran a fluir con normalidad entre ella y Scorpius. Todo iba bien hasta que salía el tema sexo –cuando no era por él, era por ella y la situación parecía insostenible–, pero sabía que solo tenía que relajarse un poco. Y quizás reservar una habitación en ese hotel que James había mencionado podía ser buena idea.

Cogió su móvil y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver un mensaje del rubio. _Te quiero pase lo que pase, Rosie_. Tomó una bocanada de aire, con la vista todavía fija en la pantalla, y amplió su sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente solo tenía que dejar las cosas fluir y estaba dispuesta a darle a Scorpius una buena primera vez.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos :) Escribo para deciros que no subiré la semana que viene porque me voy este sábado de viaje y no me llevaré el ordenador así que hasta principios de septiembre no habrá capítulo, lo siento.

Espero que este os haya gustado y solo os pido un poco de paciencia porque los próximos capítulos vienen cargaditos ;)

Muchos besos,

María :)


	29. Chapter 29

Rose y Lizzy esperaban a Lily y Alice en la puerta de la residencia, con la vista fija en sus respectivos teléfonos.

\- James dice que vamos muy guapas. – Comentó la morena antes de dibujar una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y teclear una respuesta.

\- Scorpius también. – Rose se mordió el labio y siguió escribiendo. – Dice que espera que nos lo pasemos muy bien.

\- James dice lo mismo y que tengamos cuidado con los idiotas de turno.

Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco y Rose levantó la mirada de su móvil. Enarcó una ceja y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Dijeran lo que dijeran, cada día parecían más una pareja. Negó con la cabeza y desbloqueó el móvil al ver un nuevo mensaje. Alice acababa de decir por el grupo que tenían las cuatro que ya bajaban.

\- Ya llegan.

\- Espero que le guste nuestro regalo. – Lizzy suspiró. Todavía se sentía fatal cuando veía a Alice por lo que había hecho en Halloween así que esperaba que, al menos, le gustara lo que Rose y ella le habían comprado por su 18 cumpleaños.

\- Seguro que sí. – La pelirroja asintió. – Por lo que sé, le encanta ese autor y la mayoría de su ropa es de esa tienda así que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

La otra asintió y ambas guardaron silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y, por fin, salieron las dos chicas.

\- ¿Estáis listas para darle todo? – Lily levantó los brazos y lanzó un pequeño gritó. – ¡Esta noche vamos a desfasar a tope! – Todas rieron al ver que empezaba a bailar. – Lo digo en serio. Todas vamos a desfasar, incluidas la señorita "yo no bebo" y la cumpleañera.

\- Solo porque es un día especial. – Lizzy sonrió. – Pero únicamente una o dos copas, mi cuerpo no tolera mucho más alcohol.

\- ¿Y chupitos?

\- Bueno, alguno, pero tampoco muchos.

\- Algo es algo, ya iremos viendo cómo se desarrolla la noche. – Le guiñó un ojo y se volvió hacia Alice. – Y tu, cumpleañera, ¿qué me dices? No todos los días se cumplen 18 años y tienes que lucir mi fabuloso regalo.

\- ¿Le has regalado el vestido? – Rose enarcó una ceja. Era un vestido bonito, con la falda hasta la rodilla y manga hasta el codo, algo que Lily jamás elegiría

\- Los zapatos. – Contestó Alice por ella, levantando un poco el pie para que los vieran. – Son preciosos, ¿verdad? Y, de momento, también cómodos.

\- Ya veremos si sigues diciendo eso cuando volvamos. – Lizzy sonrió. – Anda, vámonos. Nos espera una gran noche.

* * *

Entraron a un bar y se sentaron en la barra, sin dejar de charlar. El camarero no tardó en acercarse a ella y pidieron varias copas.

\- Y una coctelera de tequila y blue tropic. – Añadió Lily, con una enorme sonrisa. Las demás la miraron y ella se encogió de hombros. – Ya os dije que íbamos a tomar chupitos.

\- Pero, ¿tan pronto? – Alice frunció el ceño levemente.

\- ¿Para qué esperar? ¡Vamos!

El chico no tardó en servirles lo que habían pedido y ellas, tras tomarse el primer chupito, empezaron a beber de sus respectivas copas mientras reían y charlaban sobre unas y otras cosas. Bailaron un poco y se tomaron los chupitos que quedaban, cada vez más animadas y pasando, casi sin darse cuenta, de los temas más comunes a otros bastante más personales. Pronto, terminaron esas primeras copas y pidieron otras además de otra coctelera, esta de ginebra y lima.

\- Lizzy, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Le preguntó Lily con una media sonrisa nada más marcharse el camarero.

-Sí, claro. – Contestó esta, riendo. Se le estaba empezando a subir bastante el alcohol.

\- ¿Folla mi hermano tan bien como dice?

Las cuatro estallaron en carcajadas y la morena se cubrió la cara con las manos para que las demás no pudieran ver lo roja que se había puesto.

\- No se lo digas, porque no quiero que se le suba a la cabeza, pero sí. – Contestó finalmente. – De todos los tíos con los que me he acostado es el que mejor lo hace. Es muy… atento.

\- Leo también. – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada. – Os juro que eso sí que son polvos. Me he visto con un par de chicos más después de liarme con él la primera vez y no tiene nada que ver.

\- Ojalá todos los tíos supieran que hacer en la cama. – Añadió Lizzy. – Por desgracia son pocos los que saben.

\- Y eso hay que aprovecharlo. – Miró a Rose y Alice. – De verdad, no sabéis lo que os perdéis.

\- Yo sí lo sé. – Rose lanzó una carcajada. – Pero pronto pasará mi racha de sequía.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas? – Preguntó su prima.

\- Desde que corté con Toby.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Abrió mucho los ojos. – Yo me habría vuelto loca.

\- No soy de acostarme con tíos a los que no conozco, ya lo sabéis.

\- ¿Entonces con quién acabará tu sequía? – Insistió Lily, cada vez más interesada.

\- Pronto lo sabréis. – Le guiñó el ojo y rió antes de darle un trago a su copa.

\- ¿Y tú qué, Alice?

Lizzy la miró y sonrió. La castaña, que acababa de ponerse completamente roja, dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y apartó la mirada.

\- Yo llevo 18 años exactos sin hacerlo.

\- Oh. – La morena asintió lentamente y le dedicó una mirada tierna. – Qué mona. ¿Esperando al chico adecuado?

\- Sí.

\- Haces bien. Yo debí haber esperado un poco. – Bebió un poco y fijó la vista en su vaso mientras apretaba los labios. – No estuve cómoda y lo hice solo porque creí que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero… Debí haber esperado un par de meses más al menos.

Rose la miró con preocupación y apoyó una mano en su rodilla, lo que hizo que tanto Lily como Alice se dieran cuenta de que había mucha historia que ellas no conocían. Y que probablemente lo mejor sería no preguntar en ese momento.

\- Intenta además que sea en algún lugar cómodo. – Intervino Lily, tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente. – No seas una de esas que la pierde en el coche.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? – Rose frunció el ceño.

\- No jodas, Rose. – Su prima empezó a reír. – ¿En el coche de Toby?

\- El día del baile de graduación.

\- Eres un cliché andante.

\- Siempre se lo digo. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza y sonrió, olvidando lo que acababa de decir. – Hay que perderla en una cama con sábanas blancas de seda.

\- Eso es pasarse. – La menor de los Potter puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Dónde la perdiste tú, Lils? – Le preguntó su prima entonces. – Nunca me lo has contado. No sé ni con quién porque tú nunca has salido con ningún chico.

\- Fue muy patético. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Estaba borracha en una fiesta y acabé haciéndolo en un dormitorio con un pringado que estaba en un curso menos que yo. Menos mal que conseguí que todos creyeran que se lo estaban inventando porque me moriría de la vergüenza si mis amigas supieran la verdad.

\- Pobre chico, Lily. – Alice se mordió el labio y la otra se encogió de hombros. – A lo mejor se enamoró.

\- Jugábamos en ligas distintas. Además, estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera sabía que era él, pensaba que era un chico de mi clase que jugaba al fútbol.

\- Desde luego…

\- Un error como otro cualquiera, por suerte no estuvo mal. – Les guiñó el ojo y rió. – Y digo yo, ya que estamos hablando de estas cosas, ¿por qué no jugamos al "yo nunca"? Podemos beber de nuestros copas, terminar esta coctelera y, si eso, pedir otra más. ¿Qué os parece?

Las otras tres no se lo tuvieron que pensar.

* * *

Las frases empezaron siendo solo tonterías como "yo nunca he robado en una tienda", "yo nunca he fumado" o "yo nunca me he escapado de casa", pero poco a poco –y conforme el alcohol iban desinhibiéndolas– fueron aumentando hasta convertirse en "yo nunca he desvirgado a un tío", "yo nunca he fingido un orgasmo" o "yo nunca he pillado haciéndolo a una de las presentes".

\- Yo nunca he tenido una fantasía inconfesable.

Rose estalló en carcajadas al decir aquello. No sabía cuánto había bebido, pero aquel bar le estaba dando vueltas y todo le parecía muy divertido.

\- ¡No te creo! – Replicó Lizzy después de beber, también riendo. – Todas tenemos fantasías.

\- Pero yo no tengo ninguna inconfesable. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Las fantasías están para cumplirlas.

\- No me lo creo. – Lily negó con la cabeza. Ella y Alice también habían bebido.

\- Venga, confesad. Bebo por vuestras historias.

\- Mis vecinos son gemelos y desde pequeña hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos porque eran amigos de mi hermano y siempre estaban en casa. – Empezó a decir la castaña, animada por el alcohol. De las cuatro, era la que estaba menos borracha pero, aún así, también estaba bastante contenta. – Y me encantaría liarme con los dos.

\- ¿En serio? – Rose rió.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría liarme con una chica, no sé. Tengo curiosidad. – Intervino la otra pelirroja. – Nunca he besado a una chica.

\- ¿Ni un pico? – Le preguntó su compañera de habitación.

\- ¿Tú sí?

\- Con alguna amiga en alguna fiesta. – Se encogió de hombros. – No son besos de verdad.

\- Pues yo quiero y ya que tú si has dado…

No lo dudó. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso rápido ante su sorprendida mirada mientras Lizzy y Rose estallaban en carcajadas.

\- Vale, creo que todas hemos bebido ya bastante. – Lizzy se puso de pie y a punto estuvo de caerse. Empezó a reír y se agarró con fuerza a la barra.

\- ¡Espera, todavía no nos has contado la tuya! – Protestó Lily, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombre de Alice que no paraba de reír.

\- No pienso decíroslo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Nosotras lo hemos hecho!

\- Porque no se la he contado ni a James y él es el único que puede cumplirla así que seguirá siendo inconfesable hasta que decida si le dejo… - Guardó silencio unos instantes y volvió a reír. Sacó su móvil y empezó a marcar. – ¡Voy a llamarle!

\- ¡Espera! – Alice, que parecía ser la única consciente de la hora que era, se puso de pie y la agarró del brazo. – Son las cuatro y media de la mañana.

\- ¿Y? – La miró, sin entender cuál era el problema. – Quiero echar un polvo.

\- Lizzy, no.

\- Lizzy, sí. – Se soltó y le dio a la tecla de llamada.

\- ¡Pero decidle algo!

\- ¿Por qué? – Lily frunció el ceño. – ¡Déjala divertirse! Yo voy a ver si encuentro a… Uy.

Se cayó sobre Rose, que estuvo a punto de caer también de su asiento, y estalló en carcajadas. Su prima la abrazó y también empezó a reír.

\- Tía, ¡qué mal vas!

\- ¡Qué va, voy perfectamente! – Protestó. – Pregúntame algo.

\- ¿A qué día estamos?

\- ¿A sábado?

\- Vale, esa era muy fácil. – Rose volvió a reír. – Anda, déjame levantarme, quiero bailar.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a contonearse mientras Alice se levantaba. Suspiró. Acababa de darse cuenta de que, a pesar de ser la más pequeña, tenía que hacer de madre de las demás.

\- Venga, chicas, es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya y… ¡Lizzy suelta el teléfono!

\- ¡No, no te escucho! – Gritaba la chica al móvil. – ¡No estoy borracha!

\- Lizzy, cuelga. – Le quitó el teléfono y se lo acercó al oído pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, volvió a quitárselo. Bufó, frustrada, y se giró de nuevo. Lily y Rose acababan de subirse a la barra y ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – ¡Bajaos de ahí ya! Os vais a matar.

\- ¡Venga, no seas exagerada! Sube y diviértete.

Alice suspiró y las miró con preocupación. ¿Pero cómo se podían haber descontrolado tanto en dos minutos? No entendía qué había pasado exactamente, ni por qué habían pasado de estar sentadas tan tranquilas jugando al "yo nunca" a aquello.

\- Bajaos, en serio chicas, vámonos ya. Es tarde y estáis fatal.

Y, siendo sinceros, a ella también le daba vueltas el local y solo conseguía mantenerse quieta y medianamente centrada por la preocupación. Los miró con preocupación y les tendió las manos.

\- Por favor.

Lily y Rose refunfuñaron y la llamaron aburrida, pero finalmente se bajaron de la barra y se apoyaron en ella. Se giró entonces hacia Lizzy, que seguía hablando por teléfono y la cogió del brazo.

\- Nos vamos, Lizzy.

\- Pero yo tengo que esperar a James… - Hizo un puchero. – Porque, vas a venir a por mí, ¿verdad, Jamie?

\- Por Dios, ¿vas a hacer que venga a por ti? – Negó con la cabeza. – Pues le esperaremos fuera.

La agarró y tiró de ella hacia fuera, con Lily y Rose todavía apoyadas en sus hombros y andando a duras penas. Salió a la calle y suspiró. ¿Pero por qué siempre le tocaba a ella ser la responsable? Se detuvo y las dos pelirrojas, sin motivo aparente, empezaron a correr.

\- ¡Esperad!

Soltó a Lizzy, que se sentó en el suelo, y fue tras ella, maldiciendo sus zapatos de tacón que le impedían alcanzarlas.

\- Chicas, en serio. Dejadlo ya y volvamos…

\- ¡No, que todavía no ha llegado James y yo quiero echar un polvo! – Se quejó Lizzy, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No, no, tranquila, lo esperaremos. – Le dijo.

\- ¡Vamos a otra discoteca! – Exclamó Rose entonces.

\- ¡Sí!

\- No, nos vamos a casa en cuanto llegue James.

\- Venga, Alice, será divertido. ¡Yo quiero bailar! – Su madrina comenzó a bailar en medio de la calle siguiendo un ritmo imaginario y su prima no tardó en unirse antes de comenzar a cantar a gritos.

\- Ay, Dios…

\- Somos dos contra una así que, ¡ganamos! – Lily rió y siguió cantando y bailando.

Alice se echó el pelo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. No tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar aquello, se le estaba yendo la situación por completo de las manos, no deberían haber bebido tanto. Se mordió el labio y, de repente, tuvo una idea. Abrió su bolso rápidamente y sacó el móvil. No quería molestar, ni despertar a nadie, pero aquello era cuestión de vida o muerte así que buscó su nombre y le dio a llamar. Apenas tardó un par de tonos en contestar.

\- Hola, sé que es muy tarde, pero estoy desesperada y necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

James no tardó en llegar. Se quedó parado junto a ellas y las miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada incrédula.

\- Intenté impedirle que te llamara, pero no pude, lo siento. – Se excusó Alice al verlo.

\- ¡James! – Lizzy se levantó de un salto y se habría caído de no ser por él, que la agarró con fuerza. – ¡Vamos! Quiero echar un polvo.

\- ¿En este estado? – Negó con la cabeza. – Ni en broma. Nos vamos a dormir.

\- Pero yo quiero…

\- Dormir, Elizabeth. – Ella lo miró con incredulidad e hizo un puchero, pero él no se inmutó. – Estás borrachísima.

\- No, solo he bebido… - Arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza antes de hacer otro puchero. – No lo sé.

\- Lo imaginaba. – Suspiró y la cogió en brazos rápidamente. Ella se abrazó a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, riendo, mientras el chico se giraba hacia Alice. – ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotras? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Miró a su prima y a su hermana y negó con la cabeza. Pero, ¿cuánto habían bebido? Le había dicho Lizzy que solo iban a salir a tomar algo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Alice, pero parecía que habían desfasado bastante.

\- No te preocupes, ya he pedido ayuda.

\- ¿Has llamado a alguien?

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Debe estar también al llegar.

\- ¿Quién? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¡Alice!

Aquel grito los interrumpió. Albus –en pijama y zapatillas– acababa de girar la esquina y se dirigía hacia ellos corriendo, con la angustia pintada en su mirada. James asintió con la cabeza, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de que aquello era lo más lógico, y la chica suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella. Aunque le había asegurado por teléfono que el problema era que Rose y Lily estaban completamente borrachas y no podía conseguir que se quedaran quietas y que Lizzy estaba llamando a James porque quería irse con él, no se fiaba. Apoyó una mano en su mejilla y la miró detenidamente, comprobando que realmente estaba sana y salva.

\- Sí, es solo lo que te he dicho. – Suspiró y las señaló con la cabeza. – Siento haberte molestado.

\- No me has molestado. – Se apresuró a responder. – De hecho, me alegra que me hayas avisado. Es evidente que la situación es complicada y necesitas ayuda.

\- Gracias, Albus.

\- Lo mejor será que durmáis todas esta noche en el apartamento. – Sugirió. Miró entonces a su hermano y sonrió levemente al ver a Lizzy acurrucada en su pecho. ¿Quién habría dicho que James podría ser tan caballeroso? – ¿Tú te la llevas a ella?

\- Sí. – Asintió.

\- Pero no quiere acostarse conmigo. – Volvió a protestar.

\- Ya te lo he explicado, Lizz. – Puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. – ¿Podréis llegar bien al apartamento? Puedo echaros una mano si queréis.

\- No, tranquilo. Alice y yo nos apañamos bien.

\- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo, llámame.

James se despidió de ellos con un último gesto y se marchó con Lizzy en brazos.

\- Bueno, - Albus miró entonces a las otras dos chicas y suspiró. – ¿cómo lo hacemos?

La castaña se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

\- No tengo ni idea.

* * *

James llevó a Lizzy hasta su habitación y la tumbó sobre la cama. La chica lanzó una pequeña carcajada y sacó su teléfono móvil y él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Le escribo a mi madre. – Contestó mientras intentaba enfocar la vista para poder escribir el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué? – Corrió hacia ella y le quitó el teléfono. – Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿estás loca?

\- Le gusta saber cuándo estoy de vuelta. Me escribió a las dos o así, ¿ves? – James miró la conversación y, en efecto, vio el mensaje de la mujer. – Soy una hija única sobreprotegida.

\- Ya me había dado cuenta de eso. – Suspiró. – Yo le escribiré el mensaje, ¿qué le digo?

\- Solo que he llegado y que mañana hablamos. – Respondió. – Escribe luego "muack" y envíale un par de emoticonos del muñeco lanzando besos.

\- Está bien. – Lo hizo y, una vez enviado, no tardó en llegarle la respuesta de la mujer deseándole buenas noches. Envió otro emoticono y le devolvió el móvil. – Te traeré una camiseta para que te cambies.

\- ¿Para qué? – Se incorporó y comenzó a desnudarse. – Ni que nunca hubiera dormido desnuda en tu cama.

\- Lo sé, pero mejor póntela. – Insistió. Abrió el armario y sacó una camiseta vieja. Se la pasó y recogió el vestido y el sujetador que había lanzado al suelo mientras ella se la ponía. – Dejaré esto aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y él, tras ponerlos sobre la silla, sacó su pijama y se cambió también rápidamente. Cuando terminó, se metió en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- No lo sé, todo me da vueltas. – Se acurrucó más en su pecho y suspiró. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no me emborrachaba tanto.

\- Mañana tendrás lagunas…

\- No, yo siempre me acuerdo de todo. – Lo miró con diversión y empezó a besar su cuello.

\- Lizz, tienes que dormir. Estás demasiado borracha para hacer esto.

\- Ya, claro, seguro que alguna vez te has acostado con alguna chica borracha.

\- Y no me siento orgulloso de ello. – Le dio un beso en la frente y ella suspiró, consciente de que no conseguiría nada.

\- Jo, vale… Mañana será.

\- Sí. – Él sonrió. – ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

\- Mucho. Hemos estado jugando al "yo nunca" y ha sido muy divertido. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Aunque tu hermana me ha ganado. Es una de las primeras veces que alguien me gana jugando a eso, ha hecho un montón de cosas, te explotaría la cabeza si te enteraras.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, pero no voy a decirte nada. – Volvió a reír. – Son cosas secretas de chicas.

\- Venga ya, solo me preocupo por ella.

\- Lily sabe lo que se hace. – Contestó antes de bostezar. De repente tenía mucho sueño y solo quería dormir. – Es muy lista, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella.

\- No puedo evitarlo, Lizz. Hasta las chicas más listas acaban con idiotas.

\- Las chicas listas no acaban con idiotas, no digas tonterías.

\- Claro que sí. – Bajó el tono de voz. – Fíjate en ti, por ejemplo. Estás aquí conmigo y yo me he portado tan mal contigo tantísimas veces…

\- Ya, fuiste un poco capullo.

\- Lo siento mucho, Lizz. Te juro que no sabía cómo conseguir que me hicieras caso y sé que a veces me pasé de la raya.

\- El pasado es pasado. Lo importante es que ahora todo ha cambiado.

\- Sí, pero eso no me exime de culpa. No te traté bien siempre y no hay día que no me arrepienta.

\- Me gustaba cuando me decías cosas que me sacaban los colores y que hacían que acabara dándome duchas de agua fría. - Confesó ella. – Por Dios, la de veces que acabé con una mano entre las piernas por tu culpa.

James sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Aquella confesión iba a aumentar bastante su ego y su orgullo. No todos los días una chica te decía aquello.

\- El caso es que te pasabas de vez en cuando, pero ya he visto como eres y me gusta así que no le des más vueltas.

James besó su frente y acarició su pelo con dulzura hasta que su respiración se volvió más lenta y regular. Sonrió. Se había quedado dormida.

\- Lizz, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Fue apenas un susurro que ella no habría oído ni despierta –mucho menos dormida–, pero no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado por haber sido capaz de decir aquello en voz alta. Algún día sería capaz de decírselo a la cara, pero ese momento aún no había llegado.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ya estoy de vuelta de mis vacaciones y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de Berkeley ;) Menuda fiestecita han tenido las chicas... A ver cómo termina todo esto. Y James, ¿qué decir de él? *-*

Un beso y espero vuestros comentarios,

María :)


	30. Chapter 30

\- Por fin.

Alice suspiró cuando entraron al apartamento. Habían tardado más de media hora en llegar y habían tenido prácticamente que llevar a rastras a las dos pelirrojas que, en un momento determinado, se habían abrazado a una farola –Rose– y un árbol –Lily– para que no las obligaran a volver tan temprano y Albus había tenido que subir en brazos a Rose, que no era capaz de subir las pequeñas escaleras que había entre la entrada del edificio y el ascensor.

Finalmente los cuatro pasaron y Lily se tiró en el sofá mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta y dejaba las llaves en el pequeño bol de la entrada.

\- Me pido dormir aquí. – Dijo la chica, abrazándose a un cojín como si de un muñeco se tratase. Quiso añadir que también podría irse con Leo, pero sabía que él estaba de fiesta y no sabía qué le parecería volver y encontrarse con ella en su cama. A lo mejor le gustaba pero, ¿y si volvía acompañado? Sería un corte.

\- Perfecto, una menos. – Albus suspiró. Al día siguiente tendría una larga charla con su hermanita. – Rose, ¿tú…?

\- ¡Scorp!

No le dio a tiempo a detenerla. Empezó a golpear la puerta del rubio, que salió en seguida, frotándose los ojos y mirándola sin entender qué hacía allí.

\- ¿Rosie? ¿Qué haces…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta. Se acercó a él y lo besó con pasión sin importarle las miradas indiscretas de los demás. Albus abrió mucho los ojos y Alice negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que aquello era un secreto y su amiga iba a arrepentirse de aquello a la mañana siguiente, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

\- Estoy borracha. – Dijo cuando se separaron, riendo. – Bueno, eso dicen Albus y Alice que son unos aburridos porque yo creo que voy perfectamente y quería seguir de fiesta.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos. – Murmuró él, evitando de forma intencionada la mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Nos enrollamos un rato y nos vamos a dormir?

\- Lo de dormir suena muy bien.

\- ¿Lo otro no?

\- Lo otro también, pero mejor lo hablamos dentro con más tranquilidad. – Apretó los labios y, por fin, se atrevió a mirar al pelinegro. – Albus…

\- Mañana hablaremos. – Lo cortó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Pensad una buena excusa para no habérmelo contado antes.

\- Está bien. – Apoyó una mano en la cintura de Rose. – Hasta mañana, chicos.

\- Hasta mañana.

Los dos entraron al dormitorio y el rubio cerró la puerta.

\- Si es que lo sabía… - Se revolvió el pelo.

\- Está bien. – Alice suspiró y decidió cambiar de tema. Lo mejor sería que el chico no se enterara de cuanta gente sabía ya lo de Rose y Scorpius. – Albus, vete tú también a dormir. Yo me acostaré en el sillón.

\- No, claro que no. Estás agotada y después de haber tenido que enfrentarte a estas tres locas con varios litros de más de alcohol encima… - Negó con la cabeza. – Necesitas descansar así que te cedo mi cuarto. Yo dormiré aquí fuera.

\- No, Albus, no puedo aceptar eso…

\- Insisto, Alice. – Sonrió y apoyó una mano en su brazo. – Te lo has ganado. Además, así yo le echaré un vistazo a Lily, por si intenta escaparse o meterse en la habitación equivocado en mitad de la noche.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Lo miró todavía con indecisión. – Es tu cuarto y tú también debes estar cansado. Te he despertado a las tantas y…

\- De verdad, no me importa.- Insistió una última vez. – Venga, te prestaré algo para dormir.

\- Gracias.

Los dos fueron hasta el dormitorio del chico y este sacó un par de camisetas de su armario.

\- ¿Necesitas también un pantalón o con esto te bastará?

\- Es larga, estoy segura de que me servirá. – Respondió, tras desliarla. – Muchas gracias de nuevo.

\- No es nada. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo. – Lo abrazó y él le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. – Buenas noches.

\- Descansa.

El pelinegro salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Le tiró la otra camiseta a Lily antes de dejarse caer en el sillón.

\- Eres un poco idiota, ¿lo sabes? – Murmuró ella, apoyando los brazos en el asiento e incorporándose un poco. – La tienes durmiendo en tu cuarto y a huevo.

\- Cállate, Lily.

\- Pero es la verdad. Hasta yo he conseguido con ella más que tú. – Comenzó a reír. – Esta noche la he besado, ya es más que lo que has logrado tú.

\- ¿Que tú qué? – Se incorporó de un salto y la miró sorprendido.

\- Es que nunca había besado a una chica y ella decía que se había dado picos con sus amigas y, oye, no sé, por probar. – Volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá y rió. – Así que ya he conseguido más que tú, Al.

\- Sí, claro. - Negó con la cabeza. Si su hermana supiera la verdad… Pero aquello eran dos secretos entre Alice y él. – Cámbiate y duérmete. Es tarde y mañana pienso echarte una buena bronca.

\- No lo harás, tendré mucha resaca.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo me despertaste después de mi baile de graduación? – Él enarcó una ceja y ella se notó palidecer. Claro que lo recordaba. Le pareció divertidísimo poner música a tope en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y acompañarla con golpes en una cacerola y gritos.

\- No serás capaz.

\- Mañana lo descubrirás. – Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. – Buenas noches, Lils.

La pelirroja refunfuñó, pero finalmente se cambió de ropa y se acostó en el sofá.

No tardó en quedarse dormida, al contrario de su hermano que no paraba de dar vueltas, intentando encontrar alguna postura más o menos cómoda y arrepintiéndose de haberle dejado su cama a la chica –aunque en cuanto recordó su mirada agobiada, desapareció aquella sensación–. Suspiró y se levantó. Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana y él no lograba dormirse. A lo mejor si se daba una ducha se relajaría y conseguiría dormir algunas horas más. Se revolvió el pelo y, finalmente, se levantó, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Fue hacia su dormitorio y abrió la puerta despacio. No quería asustar a Alice, pero necesitaba coger su toalla y algo de ropa. Entró y, aunque trató de evitarlo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la cama. La castaña dormía tranquila, de lado, hecha un pequeño ovillo y su camiseta se había subido de forma peligrosa de forma que podía ver parte de sus muslos y su ropa interior. Tragó saliva e intentó apartar la mirada de ahí, pero parecía actuar como un imán y no podía evitarlo. Si ella lo dejara…

\- ¿Albus?

Dio un pequeño bote al escuchar su voz. Alice se incorporó un poco en la cama y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguirlo bien en la oscuridad y preguntándose qué hacía allí.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó en un susurro, mirándola ahora a la cara. – No podía dormir así que pensé en darme una ducha, pero mis cosas están aquí. No quería despertarte.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. – Se levantó rápidamente y estiró la camiseta, un poco sonrojada. – Es tu dormitorio, es normal que entres.

\- No tardaré, tú sigue durmiendo.

\- Me iré al sillón mejor. – Se encogió de hombros levemente. – Me sabe mal que no puedas dormir por mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Claro que sí. – Insistió ella. – Te he despertado en mitad de la noche y después te he quitado tu propia cama. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

\- Una especial. – Él sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella, que sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir muy deprisa. ¿Y si volvía a besarla? ¿Y si quería ir a más? El chico terminó de acercarse y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que siguiera aumentando el ritmo de sus latidos.– Y no pienso dejarte dormir en el sillón, Alice.

\- Albus…

\- ¿Confías en mí? – Murmuró aquellas palabras en su oído y ella se estremeció pero, tras titubear unos instantes, asintió. – Bien.

Sin soltarla y en esa misma posición, comenzó a andar hacia la cama y Alice cerró los ojos, nerviosa y ansiosa. No sabía qué esperar. Albus no se detuvo hasta llegar al borde de esta, momento en el que intercambió sus posiciones quedando así él de espaldas. Sonrió entonces y se dejó caer, arrastrándola a ella con delicadeza en su caída.

\- ¿Te sientes incómoda? – Murmuró, mientras se colocaba bien en un lado del colchón. Alice se tumbó a su lado y se abrazó a él, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y sus piernas enredadas y él comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de su espalda con dulzura.

\- No. – Le resultaba extraño hasta a ella, pero era la verdad. Se sentía muy a gusto durmiendo así, era una sensación extraña, pero que no le disgustaba en absoluto. – Esto está muy bien.

\- Y así ninguno tendrá que dormir en el sillón. – El pelinegro le dio un beso en la frente y ella se estremeció. – Buenas noches, Alice.

\- Buenas noches, Albus.

* * *

Cuando Leo abrió la puerta del apartamento, lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era a Lily durmiendo en su sofá. Se acercó a ella, con el ceño fruncido y la contempló unos instantes con curiosidad antes de atreverse a sentarse junto a ella y apoyar una mano en su hombro.

\- Lily.

\- Cinco minutos más. – Masculló ella, girándose y escondiendo la cabeza en un cojín.

\- Vale, pues entonces me voy. – Se levantó pero, de repente, sintió una mano en su pierna.

\- ¿Leo?

\- Hola, bella durmiente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vivo aquí.

\- Oh, cierto. – Miró a su alrededor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. – Creo que sigo un poco borracha.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- No lo sé, hace algunas horas creo. – Se sentó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Alice llamó a Albus y nos trajeron aquí a rastras. Yo quería seguir bailando.

\- Pobrecilla. – Sonrió y ella lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Y las demás dónde están?

\- Rose durmiendo con Scorpius o enrollándose con él, no estoy muy segura, y Alice durmiendo en el cuarto de mi hermano, por eso él… - Se quedó callada al ver que el chico no estaba allí y abrió mucho los ojos. – Qué cabrón. Se ha ido a dormir con Alice.

\- A ver si se la liga ya y deja de ir suspirando por las esquinas. – Ambos rieron con aquel comentario y él comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su pelo. – No tienes por qué dormir aquí, ¿sabes? Puedo hacerte un hueco en mi cama.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Lily se acercó y lo besó. – ¿Y cuánto me va a costar eso?

\- Podemos negociarlo.

La agarró por el costado y ella se levantó antes de unir sus labios de nuevo. Siguieron besándose y él le quitó la camiseta mientras se dirigían hacia su dormitorio.

\- Tenemos que tener cuidado, mi hermano…

\- No se enterará de nada.

\- Bien.

Se subió a él de un salto y Leo la sujetó por los muslos. Volvieron a unir sus labios y entraron al cuarto, dejando en el suelo de forma despreocupada la ropa de la chica.

* * *

Lizzy ya estaba acostumbrada a despertarse en la cama de James. Estaba acostumbrada a despertarse entre gemidos, al fuerte hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo y a tener un primer asalto bien temprano. Estaba acostumbrada a aferrarse a las sábanas y morderse los labios para no despertar al resto de la hermandad. Pero, aquella mañana, todo fue distinto.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se desperezó, buscando al mismo tiempo al chico con la mirada. ¿Dónde podría estar? La puerta del baño estaba abierta y no había nadie y la cortina estaba un poco descorrida. A lo mejor había bajado a desayunar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, tenía el estómago completamente revuelto y le costaba recordar cómo había llegado al dormitorio del chico.

\- Buenos días.

Se incorporó de nuevo al escuchar la voz de James y sonrió. El chico acababa de entrar con una bandeja.

\- Buenos días. – Contestó.

\- Te traigo el desayuno. Supuse que la resaca no te permitiría bajar. – Se sentó en la cama y dejó la bandeja junto a ella antes de besarla. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Fatal.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Por eso te he traído una taza de té y una tostada con mantequilla.

\- ¿De pan de molde o normal?

\- Normal.

\- Oh, te has acordado.

\- También de que le echas dos cucharadas de azúcar moreno al té.

\- Eres adorable. – Lo besó de nuevo y sonrió. – Muchas gracias y gracias también por lo de anoche.

\- No fue nada.

\- Te llamé a las tantas y tuviste que venir a por mí.

\- Fue divertido. – Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

\- ¿Anoche…?

\- No, claro que no. – Se separó de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿No te acuerdas? Creía que tú no tenías lagunas.

\- Y no había tenido nunca, pero tengo parte de la noche borrosa. Recuerdo que estaba en un bar y que estuvimos jugando y hablando, luego me entraron ganas de echar un polvo y te llamé y muy poco después de eso. Creo… creo que me trajiste en brazos.

\- No podías andar muy bien.

\- Y después de eso me parece que hablamos, pero no recuerdo ahora mismo sobre qué.

\- ¿No?

\- ¿Debería? – Cerró los ojos y trató de centrarse en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en unir sus recuerdos. Recordaba a James dándole la camiseta y diciéndole que no iba a acostarse con ella en ese estado, acostarse entre sus brazos y… Abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. – Me pediste perdón.

\- Y tú me dijiste que habías acabado muchas veces con una mano entre las piernas por mi culpa. – Añadió, tratando de quitarle importancia.

\- No te lo creas mucho. – Lizzy lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de besarlo lentamente. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron a poca distancia, con las frentes juntas, y ambos sonrieron.

\- ¿Quiere esto decir que estoy perdonado?

\- Sí.

La morena asintió y volvió a besarlo y, poco a poco, el beso se fue volviendo más apasionado. James se tumbó lentamente sobre ella, con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja, y metió las manos bajo la camiseta. Pero, de repente, el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar y ambos se detuvieron.

\- Mierda. - Lizzy estiró la mano y lo cogió. – Es mi madre, tengo que…

\- Sí, claro.

James se sentó en la cama mientras ella contestaba. Ya había aprendido que, cuando los padres de Lizzy llamaban, lo mejor era cogerlo a la primera si no quería que llamaran una y otra vez hasta que la chica contestara. Y también que lo mejor era dejarla tranquila mientras hablaba si no quería que volviera a tirarlo de la cama de una patada. Se tumbó mientras la escuchaba hablar y sonrió. Se había acostumbrado a despertarse con ella en su cama y no quería que eso cambiara.

* * *

\- Alice. Alice, despierta.

\- ¿Mamá? – Preguntó la chica, confundida. ¿Quién estaba tratando de despertarla tan temprano?

\- Yo diría que no.

Abrió los ojos y se puso completamente roja. Albus la miraba con esos preciosos y perfectos ojos verdes y una media sonrisa divertida.

\- Oh, claro. Buenos días, Al.

\- Siento despertarte, pero créeme que es por tu propio bien.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Espera y verás. – Sonrió y se puso de pie. – ¿Vienes?

\- Creo que debería ponerme al menos unos pantalones. – Miró sus piernas desnudas y se sonrojó. ¿De verdad había dormido así con Albus?

\- No te preocupes. Lily y Rose estarán igual así que no tienes por qué vestirte hasta después de desayunar si no quieres. – El chico se encogió de hombros antes de mirarla de arriba abajo con descaro. – Además, te queda genial esa camiseta. Te la regalo si te gusta.

Alice, en respuesta, se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo.

\- Es muy amable por tu parte.

\- Anda, vayamos a desayunar.

Salieron del dormitorio y el chico no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que su hermana no estaba en el sofá.

\- ¿Pero dónde está? – Murmuró.

\- Probablemente esté en el servicio o algo. – Se apresuró a decir Alice, que acababa de ver la camiseta en el suelo, junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Leo. Agarró el brazo de Albus y tiró de él hacia la cocina. – ¡Seguro que sale en seguida! ¿Por qué no vamos desayunando? Necesito un café con urgencia.

\- Sí, claro.

La siguió hacia allí y comenzó a preparar un par de cafés y unas tostadas. Lily no tardó en entrar a la cocina también, con la camiseta puesta y descalza. Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Alice –a la que, por suerte, había escuchado desde el dormitorio de Leo– y se acercó al chico.

\- Sabía que no cumplirías tu amenaza. – Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Es que te has despertado antes de lo que pensaba. Si hubieras estado dormida…

La pelirroja rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de coger una taza. Leo también llegó poco tiempo después y los cuatro empezaron a desayunar.

\- ¿Y Scorpius? – Preguntó el moreno en un momento determinado.

\- Probablemente inventando su excusa.

* * *

\- Dios, me quiero morir.

Rose tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada de la cama de Scorpius mientras este se paseaba por el dormitorio.

\- Rosie, céntrate.

\- La resaca no me deja.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Cuando Albus nos mate se te pasará.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? – Levantó la cabeza y rodó en la cama hasta caer de espaldas.

\- Porque lo hará. Estabas demasiado borracha anoche para darte cuenta de cómo nos miraba.

\- ¿Tan enfadado está?

\- Me miró como si hubiéramos traicionado su confianza. – Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. – Deberíamos habérselo dicho mucho antes.

\- Lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirle ahora?

\- Pues la verdad: que queríamos ver cómo nos iba sin que nadie lo supiera. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Quién lo sabe realmente? Solo Lizzy.

\- Y James y Alice.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Largas historias. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto. – Lo importante ahora es que no se enfade con nosotros.

\- Menudo lío…

\- Venga, Scorp, seguro que luego no es para tanto. – Lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello. – Somos sus mejores amigos, ¿no? Le alegrará saber que somos felices.

\- Eso espero.

\- ¿Salimos?

El rubio asintió y, finalmente, salieron cogidos de la mano. Se acercaron a la cocina, donde los demás estaban ya terminando de desayunar.

\- Buenos días. – Saludaron.

Albus levantó la mirada de su taza y enarcó una ceja.

\- A mi cuarto. Ya.


	31. Chapter 31

Rose y Scorpius siguieron a Albus hasta su dormitorio, muertos de nervios. El pelinegro cerró la puerta nada más entrar y les señaló la cama.

\- ¿No tenéis nada que decirme? – Les preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, una vez ambos estuvieron sentados.

\- Albus, no queríamos que te enteraras así…

\- ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? – Cortó a su prima. – ¿Y por qué no me lo habéis contado? ¿Pretendíais contármelo, por cierto, o ibais a seguir saliendo a mis espaldas?

\- Vale, estás enfadado.

\- Estoy dolido, Rose. Se supone que sois mis amigos, ¿por qué no me lo habéis dicho?

\- Queríamos ver cómo nos iba sin presiones externas, Albus. – Intervino Scorpius. – No se lo hemos dicho a nadie.

\- Joder, pero es que yo no soy nadie. ¡Soy vuestro mejor amigo!

\- No ha sido tanto tiempo…

\- ¿Cuánto, Scorpius? – La pareja apartó la mirada y él frunció el ceño aún más. – ¿Cuánto?

\- Desde la fiesta de inauguración.

\- ¿Disculpad? – Los miró aún más incrédulo y agitó una mano en el aire. – He debido entender mal porque me ha parecido oír que estabais saliendo desde la fiesta de inauguración. En septiembre.

\- Finales de septiembre.

\- En realidad no estamos desde ese mismo sábado, ese día solo nos liamos. – Murmuró Rose, removiéndose un poco incómoda. – Fue el lunes cuando lo aclaramos todo y decidimos empezar a salir.

\- Lleváis casi dos meses ocultándome esto.

\- Albus, no te lo tomes como algo personal. Nosotros…

\- ¿Pero qué os creéis que soy? ¿De verdad pensabais que me lo tomaría mal?

\- No es eso. – Scorpius se levantó y se acercó a él. – Al, necesitábamos un poco de tiempo. Para nosotros fue muy confuso al principio, no sabíamos si saldría bien siquiera.

\- Además, ya lo sospechabas, ¿no? Siempre has creído que entre nosotros había algo más.

\- Bueno, yo y todos. No estamos ciegos y no había más que veros, pero siempre creí que si empezabais algo serio me lo dirías y no tendría que enterarme por casualidad.

\- No queríamos que esto pasara, queríamos decírtelo pronto. – Insistió la pelirroja. – Si te sirve de consuelo, ni siquiera nos hemos acostado.

\- Me da igual si os habéis acostado o no, ¿no entiendes de qué va esto, Rose? ¡Se supone que confiamos los unos en los otros!

\- Y confiamos en ti. – Dijo Scorpius.

\- Pues no lo parece. – Negó con la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo. – Mirad, chicos, me alegro mucho por vosotros. Siempre supe que esto pasaría y, aunque es algo que siempre he temido porque no sabía en qué lugar me dejaría, he comprendido que solo quiero que seáis felices. No estoy enfadado porque estéis saliendo, sino porque no me lo hayáis dicho.

\- Lo sentimos, en serio.

\- Ya, bueno, no podéis hacer nada para arreglarlo ya.

\- Albus…

\- Scorpius, ¿me dejarías solo con mi prima? – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

\- Claro.

El rubio asintió, tras dudar unos instantes. Intercambió una mirada rápida con Rose y salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de un ligero portazo.

\- Vale, escúchame, Albus, antes de que…

El chico no la dejó seguir. La abrazó, ante su propia sorpresa. La estrechó entre sus brazos y ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Que esté haciendo esto no quiere decir que se me haya pasado el enfado, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que sé lo mucho que te ha costado encontrar a alguien y me alegro muchísimo por ti. – Se separó de ella un poco y sonrió levemente. – Sé que no debo preocuparme, que Scorpius te respetará y no te hará daño. De todas formas, si lo hace, avísame. Es mi mejor amigo, pero tú eres mi prima y no voy a permitir que nadie te trate con menor respeto del que te mereces.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. – Rose sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – Y, en serio, pensábamos decírtelo.

\- Bueno, no quiero hablar más sobre eso. – Albus suspiró. – Entiende que me ha jodido mucho.

\- Sí, supongo que yo habría reaccionado igual de ser tú o incluso peor.

-Pero vayamos a lo verdaderamente importante. – Enarco una ceja y la chica, que sabía lo que iba a decir, se puso roja. – ¿De verdad no os habéis acostado aún? Debes estar subiéndote por las paredes con la de veces que habéis dormido juntos.

\- Ya, bueno, es que estamos tomándonoslo con calma.

\- Porque Scorpius es virgen.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – Lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú no?

\- No, no tenía ni idea. ¡Incluso le tendí una emboscada al pobre! – Albus empezó a reír y su prima le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. – No es divertido, no sé de qué te ríes.

\- Creía que tú también lo sabías, no puedo creerme que no te lo dijera nunca. – Siguió diciendo entre risas.

\- Ya, muy divertido. – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. – En cualquier caso eso va a durar poco y no pienso contarte nada.

\- Me ofendes.

\- Tú no me hablas de las chicas con las que te acuestas.

\- A veces sí, en líneas generales, pero es porque no son importantes. Sí saliera con alguien, te lo diría.

\- Lo que sea. – Suspiró y dejó caer los brazos. – No seas muy duro con Scorpius.

\- Tranquila. – El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. – Esto se me pasará en un par de días y también estoy enfadado contigo, que no se te olvide.

\- Bueno, vale.

\- Rose, quiero que seáis felices de verdad, pero no me dejéis de lado, ¿vale?

\- Jamás. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Lo abrazó de nuevo. – Nunca serás menos para nosotros, tenlo por seguro.

Albus asintió y los dos se separaron. Se dedicaron una última sonrisa y la chica salió del dormitorio. Él se sentó en la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas. Le parecía muy fuerte que sus dos amigos estuvieran saliendo y, aunque Rose le hubiera asegurado que nada cambiaría, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ese momento. Las cosas parecían iguales los dos meses anterior, pero ahora que la relación iba a salir a la luz… Le daba un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Se incorporó al escuchar aquella voz. Alice estaba en la puerta, con una mirada nerviosa, una pequeña sonrisa y un plato de tortitas en la mano.

\- Claro, entra.

Se sentó y ella, tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda, se situó junto a él.

\- Te he hecho tortitas. Pensé que te vendrían bien después de esta conversación. – Le dio el plato y él sonrió. – Mi hermano dice que son las mejores del mundo.

\- Seguro que lo son. – Asintió y le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz. – Eres genial, Alice.

\- Todavía no las has probado.

\- Oh, claro, disculpa. – Partió rápidamente un trozo y se lo comió. Lo masticó unos instantes y abrió mucho los ojos. – Joder. Están de muerte.

\- ¿Te gustan entonces?

\- Muchísimo, Alice.

\- Menos mal. He tenido que hacer la masa muy rápido para tenerlas listas en cuanto terminaras la conversación.

\- Pues están perfectas. ¿No quieres un trozo?

\- No, gracias. Además, tú las necesitas más que yo.

\- Sí, claro. Por lo de Rose y Scorpius.

\- No te van a dejar de lado.

\- Eso dice Rose, pero aún así lo veo un poco complicado. A las parejas les gusta hacer cosas de parejas. Estando los tres solteros, y por muy ñoños que se pusieran de vez en cuando, todo era diferente.

\- No cambiará, ya verás. – Insistió ella. – Además, tienes más amigos solteros, ¿no? Está Leo, estoy yo.

\- ¿Quieres salir a hacer cosas de solteros por ahí? – Albus la miró, sorprendida.

\- ¿El plan incluye a gente borracha como a noche?

\- Probablemente.

\- Entonces creo que no. – Ambos empezaron a reír.

\- Ya me parecía.

\- Pero podría intentarlo si necesitaras a alguien con quien salir.

\- Eso podría estar bien, Alice.

La chica se mordió el labio y se sonrojó levemente.

\- Anda, termina de tomarte esas tortitas. Insisto en que te hacen falta.

\- Lo de Rose y Scorpius no es para tanto.

\- No lo digo ahora por eso. – Sonrió de forma nerviosa y suspiró. – Lily va a aceptar la oferta de Leo y va a posar en ropa interior para el nuevo catálogo de la empresa del señor Zabini.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes. Me ha pedido que te lo dijera y se ha ido corriendo a la residencia. – Explicó. – Habló con no sé quién y al final le dijo a Leo que aceptaba. Él le hizo unas fotos para que su padre las viera y le han dado el trabajo. Se lo dijo a tu madre ayer y ella le ha dicho que le parece bien. Le pagan casi tres mil dólares.

\- Y todo el país va a ver a mi hermana pequeña en…

Cogió otro trozo de tortita y se lo comió, con la vista fija en la pared, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. ¿A su madre le había parecido bien en serio aquello? No tenía nada contra las modelos, pero era su hermanita llevando lencería y, solo con imaginárselo, se le quitaban las ganas de quitar sujetadores y tangas el resto de su vida. Las hermanas pequeñas no podían llevar esas cosas, debería ponerlo en la Constitución.

\- ¿Quieres más chocolate? Tienes cara de necesitarlo.

La voz de Alice lo devolvió al presente. La chica lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos y una expresión un poco preocupada. Fijó sus ojos en los suyos y pensó que eran muy bonitos. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que tenía tantas pestañas. Y, de repente, no pudo evitar imaginársela en ropa interior. Joder, lo que daría por poder tener a Alice así debajo de él. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella también era una hermana pequeña, pensó que, probablemente, a su hermano tampoco le hiciera aquello mucha gracia y pensaría de él las mismas cosas que él pensaba de los capullos que querían ligarse a Lily. Definitivamente, las chicas no deberían ser hermanas pequeñas jamás porque lo de prohibir la lencería o alejarlas de todos los chicos deshonestos del mundo lo veía más bien complicado.

\- No te preocupes. Es solo que me cuesta aceptar que Lily ha crecido.

\- Sabe lo que hace, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Alice se encogió de hombros antes de darle levemente en el brazo con el suyo. – Lily es lista y sabe jugar. No va a dejar que ningún chico la engañe y le haga daño. En cualquier lugar, antes les romperá ella a ellos el corazón.

\- Es probable. – Suspiró. – Menuda mañana de malas noticias llevo.

\- Por suerte al final no tuviste que dormir en el sofá y tienes tortitas.

\- Y todo gracias a ti. – Se giró para mirarla y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. – Eres la mejor, Alice.

\- Exagerado. Yo solo…

Guardó silencio al ver cómo el chico se acercaba a ella, lentamente. Cerró los ojos y exhaló, esperando que él terminara de recorrer la distancia que los separaba, pero Albus se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

\- Si… Si hago esto, me arrepentiré. – Murmuró, un poco nervioso. No sabía si sería capaz de parar si la besaba.

\- Pero yo no. – Contestó ella, también en un susurro.

Y, armándose de valor, fue ella quien esta vez unió los labios de ambos en un beso lento. Poco a poco se atrevieron a profundizar el beso, por primera vez. Alice sentía todo su cuerpo hormiguear –no había besado a muchos chicos antes y, a algunos de ellos, simplemente les había dado besos rápidos y superficiales, parecidos a los que le había dado antes a Albus–, pero sabía que aquel beso era diferente. Era mejor. Se aferró a su camiseta con fuerza y se dejó envolver por aquella sensación mientras él enterraba una mano en su pelo y apoyaba la otra en su cintura. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

\- Se nos están empezando a acumular los secretos. – Murmuró el chico.

\- Ya, pero es algo que me gusta. – Dijo la castaña antes de morderse el labio. – Lo mejor será que me vista y me vaya. Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Me termino esto fuera para que te cambies tranquila.

\- Vale, gracias.

Albus la miró unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Al menos aquello había compensado la horrible mañana que llevaba.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Lily –acompañada por James y Lizzy– recogió a Leo en la puerta de su apartamento para ir hasta el estudio en el que harían la sesión de fotos en San Francisco.

\- Oh, hola James, hola Lizzy. – Saludó, nada más subirse a la parte de atrás.

\- Hola. – El chico gruñó un poco, con la vista fija en el frente.

\- No sabía qué vosotros también veníais.

\- Yo estoy aquí por tu propia seguridad. – Comentó Lizzy, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

\- Y James no ha querido dejarme a "su bebé". – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Solo añadiré que no apruebo esta situación y papá y Albus tampoco.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que haga de modelo?

\- Que esos catálogos los ven montones de depravados que a saber lo que van a hacer mirando tus fotos. – Replicó el chico, arrancando el coche e incorporándose a la carretera. – Bueno, lo peor es que sí que sé que van a hacer y…

\- Oh, por favor, esos catálogos los ven chicas que quieren comprarse ropa interior bonita. ¡Es lencería, no una revista porno!

\- ¿De verdad crees que hay alguna diferencia entre una cosa y la otra?

\- Dios, es que esto es para matarte, James. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cerrado de mente?

\- No lo soy.

\- Claro que lo eres. – Intervino Lizzy, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolo con la mirada. – Te estás comportando como un cavernícola otra vez.

\- Pero, Lizz…

\- Pero nada, James. – Lo cortó antes de que alegara nada más. – ¿Por qué me pediste que viniera, eh?

\- Para que me pararas cuando empezara a comportarme como un idiota. – Masculló por lo bajo.

\- Pues eso. Y ahora, calla y conduce, tengo que estudiar.

James maldijo un poco por lo bajo, pero guardó silencio al ver a la morena enarcar una ceja y Leo y Lily intercambiaron una rápida mirada. Aquel iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

* * *

Apenas 40 minutos después de aquello, James dejó a los dos en el estudio fotográfico y se dirigió hacia su casa para esperar allí a su hermana.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Le preguntó mientras ambos entraban al local.

\- Para nada. – Lily sonrió con confianza aunque, siendo sincera, sentía una pequeña punzada en el estómago. – Esto es pan comido.

\- Bueno, lo importante es disfrutar de la experiencia, ¿no?

Le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió de medio lado, pero no pudo contestar. Un chico de unos 30 y pocos años se acercó a ellos, con una cámara en la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Lily Potter y Leo Zabini?

\- Somos nosotros. – Leo le estrechó la mano y sonrió.

\- Un placer conoceros y muchas gracias por confiar en mí para esto. Te aseguro que a tu padre le encantarán las fotos y es que menuda modelo.

\- Gracias. – La pelirroja sonrió y lo miró de arriba abajo. – Tú tampoco estás mal.

\- Qué encanto.

\- ¿Dónde me cambio?

\- Te llevaré a los vestuarios, ya ha llegado el abogado del señor Zabini con la ropa y la ha dejado allí.

\- Iré a hablar con él mientras Lily se cambia.

\- Está bien, está en el estudio. – Señaló. – Es por ahí.

El moreno se dirigió hacia allí mientras el otro acompañaba a la chica, que cada vez estaba más ansiosa.

\- Es aquí. Están ordenados.

\- Vale, gracias. – Asintió levemente.

\- Cuando estés lista pásate por peluquería y maquillaje, es la puerta de ahí al lado.

\- De acuerdo.

Entró y, tras cerrar la puerta, miró la ropa. Era preciosa, todo de encaje y algunas con transparencias. La colección, por lo que le había contado Leo, se llama _Black &white_ y las prendas eran únicamente de esos colores. Y lo primero que tenía que ponerse era un conjunto negro. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la otra sala para que terminaran de arreglarla. Comenzaba su trabajo de modelo.

* * *

\- ¿Y habéis traído el contrato firmado?

\- Sí, ahora te lo dará Lily. – Leo se encogió de hombros. – Espero que la sesión salga bien.

\- Seguro que sí. La chica es guapa, tu padre me enseñó las fotos. – El hombre sonrió con picardía y apoyó una mano en el hombro. – Tienes buen gusto.

\- Lo sé. Además es muy lista, estudia Química, ¿sabes?

\- Joder.

\- Solo me conformo con lo mejor.

\- Se nota. Has heredado el talento de tu padre.

\- Eso le gusta decir.

\- Por cierto dile a la chica que puede quedarse con todo lo que quiera. – Bajó la voz. – Un pequeño regalo para que lo disfrutéis los dos de parte de tu padre.

\- Qué bien me conoce.

Lanzó una carcajada, pero esta murió en sus labios al ver salir a Lily. Tenía el pelo cuidadosamente despeinado y los labios rojos. Desprendía un aura de peligro muy atrayente.

\- Bueno, ya estoy lista.

\- Señorita Potter, permítame un momento. – El hombre se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. – Soy el abogado del señor Zabini, un placer conocerla al fin.

\- El placer es mío.

\- ¿Tiene el contrato?

\- En mi bolso. ¿Lo necesita ahora?

\- No se preocupe. Puede dármelo cuando termine la sesión.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¡Lily, por aquí! – Exclamó entonces el fotógrafo, llamando su atención.

La pelirroja asintió y corrió hacia allí, lista para empezar las fotos.

Le hicieron varias fotos en distintas posturas con aquel conjunto antes de pedirla que pasara al siguiente. Y al otro. Y al otro. Le pedían que se colocara en distintos ángulos, que se echara el pelo a un lado u otro, que mirara a la cámara fijamente o que fingiera que esta no existía. Posaba de forma sensual y tuvo que retocarse el pintalabios varias veces de tanto morderse los labios.

Cuando terminó toda la lencería negra, empezó con la blanca y la peluquera y las maquilladoras le pidieron que volviera a la otra sala para cambiar su estilo. Le alisaron el pelo rápidamente y le pusieron un maquillaje muy ligero para que pareciera que no llevaba nada.

Salió y Leo volvió a sonreír, si antes parecía un demonio, ahora parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo.

Se hizo más fotos, ahora con poses más dulces, mucho menos provocativas. Posó y se cambió de ropa hasta que, pasadas casi dos horas, se acabaron los modelos.

\- ¡Y se acabó! – El fotógrafo sonrió y le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano a Lily. – Maravillosa. Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo.

\- Muchas gracias. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con tus datos y algunas fotos de muestra? A veces vienen empresarios buscando modelos para anuncios y creo que algunas ofertas podrían interesarte.

\- Sí, claro. Sin problema.

\- Señorita Potter, es usted una muy buena modelo. Mi enhorabuena. – El abogado volvió a estrecharle la mano.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Se te ha dado muy bien. – Leo le guiñó un ojo y ella amplió su sonrisa. – Por cierto, me ha dicho mi padre que puedes quedarte toda la ropa que quieras.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias.

Corrió hacia el vestidor para coger la que quería y vestirse antes de llamar a James para que fuera a buscarlos.

\- Es todo un torbellino.

Leo sonrió al escuchar aquel comentario. Tenían razón y aquello era algo que le encantaba.

* * *

N/A: Siento mucho el retraso :( Pero espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Un beso,

María :)


	32. Chapter 32

\- Lizz, mañana tengo partido…

\- ¿Y?

La chica sonrió y siguió besando su cuello, subida a horcajadas sobre él. James suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda. Le estaba costando mucho resistirse a aquello, pero se suponía que debían descansar antes de los partidos y eso estaba terminantemente prohibido por el entrenador.

\- No puedo hacer esto.

\- Yo me encargo de todo, no vas a cansarte.

Se quitó la camiseta del pijama y él volvió a suspirar. ¿Por qué se lo tenía que poner tan difícil? Recorrió su espalda y su abdomen lentamente, entreteniéndose el máximo tiempo posible en cada milímetro de piel, antes de apoyar las manos en sus caderas y tumbarla a su lado con resignación.

\- En serio, Lizzy, no puedo. Si me sacan a jugar y no doy la mejor de mí mismo por esto…

\- Está bien, está bien. – Se encogió de hombros antes de apoyarse de costado y mirarlo. – No creía que "dormir" significara dormir de verdad.

\- Pues esta vez sí. – Se giró también y le dio un beso lento. – Aún así me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Ya, bueno, no es que haya tenido otra opción, ¿no? – La morena se puso completamente roja.

\- Sí la tenías, pero preferiste esto. –El chico enarcó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.

Lizzy lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Lo peor era que tenía razón. No sabía exactamente cómo o por qué, pero había acabado aceptando aquello y ahora estaba en un hotel de San Diego junto a James y todo su equipo después de un largo viaje de 9 horas en autobús. Habían salido a las tres de la tarde del campus –ella acababa de terminar las clases y tuvo que almorzar un bocadillo por el camino– y llegado a aquel hotel a más de las doce de la noche. El entrenador les había dicho claramente que se fueran a directamente a dormir –dedicándoles miradas desconfiadas a aquellos que habían llevado a sus parejas y a James–, pero todos eran conscientes de lo que pasaría dentro de algunas habitaciones.

\- Si anotas, ¿me lo dedicarás al menos?

\- Es lo mínimo. – Entrelazó sus dedos y la atrajo un poco hacia él. – Todavía no me creo que jamás hayas estado en un partido de fútbol.

\- Ya sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de deportes. – Respondió ella. – Solo he venido porque eres tú.

\- Me siento halagado. – La besó lentamente.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de lo del sábado. – Se mordió el labio y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. – Además, es el penúltimo partido y la semana que viene estaré en Seattle y no podré ir a verte.

\- Creo que eres la única persona que conozco capaz de recorrer el país de una punta a la otra para pasar Acción de Gracias con su familia.

\- La familia es lo más importante.

\- Ya me lo has dicho varias veces. – La abrazó y empezó a acariciar su pelo. – Por cierto, ¿qué le dijiste al final a tu madre?

\- Que venía también Rose. – Se mordió el labio. No le gustaba mentir a sus padres, pero habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones si les hubiera dicho la verdad. – Aunque creo que sospecha bastante. Volvió a preguntarme que si estábamos saliendo. Qué pesada.

\- Subimos demasiadas fotos juntos a Facebook.

\- Mi madre no tiene Facebook.

\- Pero tu padre sí. – Le recordó él.

\- ¿Quieres decirme con esto que no quieres hacerte más fotos conmigo?

\- En absoluto. Solo comentaba que, quizás, sospechen por eso… - Suspiró. – Mis padres también creen que salimos.

\- Tus padres saben que tu tío nos pilló haciéndolo en tu coche. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se separó de él. – No es lo mismo.

\- Supongo.

Salió de la cama y recogió su camiseta del suelo y James no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo se movía la melena suelta sobre su espalda. Recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su culo en el momento en el que se agachó y suspiró. A la mierda todo.

\- Lizz.

\- ¿Sí? – Ella se giró y sonrió de medio lado.

\- Ven aquí, anda.

Le indicó el lado del colchón y ella corrió hacia allí, lanzándose sobre él. El chico la atrapó, riendo, y la besó con pasión, volviendo a colocarla sobre él.

\- ¿Lo haces tú todo entonces? – Murmuró cuando se separaron, acariciando su costado y subiendo hasta rozar el aro de su sujetador.

\- Te va a encantar, ya verás. - Le devolvió el beso y metió las manos bajo su camiseta para quitársela. – Tú solo túmbate y relájate.

James gimió levemente al notar los labios de ella en su abdomen y sus manos deslizándose bajo su pantalón. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a aquella sensación. Parte de la química que tenían Lizzy y él se basaba en la lucha por tener el control, en su constante batalla para llevar la voz cantante. Él nunca le había cedido el mando a nadie. Jamás. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo simplemente porque era ella.

* * *

\- Si estáis intentando que os perdone a base de comida, vais por el buen camino, pero todavía os quedan unos cuantos almuerzos más.

Albus sonrió antes de coger su envase de noodles y empezar a comer. Rose y Scorpius llevaban toda la semana invitándolo a comer y, aunque al principio habían tratado de disimular y le habían dicho que era solo porque les apetecía, no habían conseguido engañarlo.

\- Es para demostrarte simplemente lo buenos amigos que somos. – Dijo Scorpius con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Quieres un poco más de salsa?

\- No, gracias, así está perfecto.

\- Genial.

\- ¿Y qué planes tenéis para hoy?

Los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y el pelinegro frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se traían entre manos?

\- Saldremos esta noche los dos solos. – Contestó finalmente la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y dónde vais?

\- A… a un hotel. – El rubio apartó la mirada y se puso completamente rojo al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Un hotel? – Tuvo que contener una carcajada.

\- Sí, a las afueras de San Francisco. Nos lo ha recomendado tu hermano, dice que estaba bastante bien. – Explicó ella.

\- ¿Y a qué vais a un hotel?

\- No pienso contestar a esa pregunta.

\- Sabes perfectamente para qué vamos a ir a un hotel. – Rose le guiñó el ojo y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. – Pero tranquilo, tendremos cuidado. No queremos traerte un primito tan pronto.

\- Más os vale.

\- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

\- Saldré con Leo, Lily y Alice, pero no volveremos tarde. Mañana voy con James a San Francisco.

\- James vive últimamente en San Francisco.

\- James vive desde siempre en San Francisco. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero me viene genial porque así me lleva siempre que quiero. Ya que no me deja a "su bebé"…

\- Creo que, si tiene un bebé alguna vez, no lo cuidará tan bien como a su coche. – Masculló la chica por lo bajo, haciendo que ambos chicos rieran.

\- Probablemente. – Suspiró. – Deduzco que tus padres no saben que vas a ir a la ciudad, ¿verdad?

\- No tienen ni idea.

\- Me abstendré de comentarlo si los veo mañana. – Sonrió y miró a Scorpius. – Bueno, así que llegó el gran día.

\- Albus, no.

\- ¿Sabes la mecánica básica o tendré que tener la charla contigo? – Dijo, ignorando la advertencia velada en sus palabras.

\- Cállate. – Apartó la mirada y se puso rojo.

\- No te preocupes. – Intervino la pelirroja. – Si alguien tiene que enseñarle algo, seré yo.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Lanzó una carcajada y volvió a centrar su atención en su comida.

Los tres comieron en silencio, viendo las noticias, hasta que el móvil de Rose sonó. Ella lo cogió y leyó los mensajes que le habían llegado antes de fruncir el ceño y ponerse de pie.

\- Me voy a la hermandad un momento a por unas cosas. – Dijo. – Era Lizzy, por cierto. Dice que el partido ha ido bien, que tu hermano ha jugado un rato.

\- Me alegra saber eso.

\- Vuelvo en un rato, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro.

La chica le dio un beso en los labios a su novio y revolvió el pelo de su primo antes de salir. Cuando se quedaron solos, ambos suspiraron.

\- ¿Vas a cuidar de ella verdad? – Preguntó en un susurro Albus.

\- Siempre.

* * *

Rose llegó rápidamente a la casa y subió a su dormitorio, muerta de curiosidad. Lizzy le había dicho que había dejado una cosa para ella debajo de su cama y que debía llevársela esa noche a San Francisco y estaba deseando ver lo que era. Entró y, casi sin darle tiempo a la puerta para cerrarse, se agachó y tanteó bajo la cama de su amiga. No tardó en alcanzar un paquete y sacarlo. Lo abrió y lanzó una carcajada al ver un precioso conjunto de lencería blanca acompañado de una caja de preservativos y una nota.

 _"_ _Estamos en paz. Disfruta de tu noche y haz que sea inolvidable._

 _Lizzy."_

Lo sacó de la cajita y se lo puso por delante. Era muy bonito y estaba deseando que llegara aquella noche para poder ponérselo. Seguía estando nerviosa, pero tenía muchas ganas de dar por fin aquel paso con Scorpius. Sabía que era el amor de su vida, que se querían y que aquel momento sería muy especial. Quería velas y música romántica de fondo, quería que fuera diferente a su primera vez, en aquel coche tan cutre. Iba a ser una gran noche.

* * *

\- No entres todavía en la habitación.

Rose detuvo a Scorpius en la puerta y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó él con confusión.

\- Porque quiero prepararte una pequeña sorpresa.

\- ¿Y no puedo esperar dentro? – Se sonrojó un poco y bajó la voz. – Si me quedo aquí fuera pueden pensar que soy un rarito que te está acosando.

La chica estalló en carcajadas y lo besó antes de cogerlo de la mano y abrir finalmente la puerta y pasar los dos a la habitación. Volvieron a besarse, cerraron de un portazo y se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

Rose tiró al suelo la mochila, olvidándose de las velas y el pequeño altavoz en el que pensaba poner música romántica, y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Subió la mano y se aferró a su pelo mientras él la llevaba hasta la cama. La empujó y cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón, sin separar sus labios. Scorpius se apoyó sobre ella y empezó a acariciar su abdomen y su costado por encima de la camiseta. La pelirroja metió ambas manos bajo la camiseta de él y se la quitó rápidamente.

\- ¿No querías preparar algo? – Murmuró él, besando su cuello y conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- Ya no. – Rose contuvo un gemido y descendió las manos hacia el pantalón del chico. Quería ir despacio, pero ahora que por fin iban a dejarse llevar ambos… Era incapaz. – A la mierda esperar más.

Se lo desabrochó y se deshizo de él mientras Scorpius seguía besando su cuello. Bajó hasta su clavícula y siguió besando y mordiendo. Finalmente se deshizo también de su camiseta y continuó con sus besos haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda.

\- El sujetador. – Murmuró. – Quítamelo.

\- Sí, voy.

Con pulso tembloroso, apoyó las manos en su espalda y buscó el broche de este. Rose se incorporó un poco, para facilitarle la tarea, y sonrió al notar cómo lo desabrochaba con cierta torpeza. Se libró de él y lo tumbó sobre el colchón, quedando ahora ella sobre él. El rubio la miró de arriba abajo y volvió a sonrojarse y ella lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo. Scorpius volvió a acariciar su cuerpo, cada milímetro de piel disponible y descendió hasta el botón de su pantalón, que se atrevió también a desabrochar. Se deshizo de este rápidamente y Rose suspiró al notar que apenas los separaban un par de telas. Movió las caderas y el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo con ella, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo seguir.

\- Rose, ¿qué… qué hago?

Ella sonrió y bajó todavía más las manos de él, haciendo que las apoyara sobre su ropa interior. El chico comenzó a acariciarla con cierta torpeza y la pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo levemente.

\- Sí, hazlo así. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Lo hago bien entonces? – Sonrió con confianza y ella lanzó una pequeña carcajada y lo besó.

\- Ajam, sigue.

Scorpius siguió haciendo aquello unos instantes hasta que empezó a sentir que aquella tela le estorbaba y se deshizo de ella. Ella sonrió y lo dejó continuar, dándole de vez en cuando alguna indicación, guiando su mano cuando veía que no lo tenía muy claro. Siguió con aquello hasta que ella se tensó y dejó escapar un pequeño gritito que le resultó muy gracioso al chico.

\- Joder, cuánto tiempo hacía. – Murmuró ella, tras volver a la normalidad y sentir su cuerpo relajarse, aunque aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Volvieron a besarse y, por fin, la chica se deshizo de la ropa interior de él. El rubio cerró los ojos y contuvo un gemido al notar las manos de ella comenzar a acariciarlo y contuvo uno aún mayor cuando comenzó a morder su cuello al mismo tiempo. Tras unos instantes, Rose sacó un preservativo del bolso, se lo colocó y se situó sobre él.

\- Todavía podemos parar. – Le dijo. No quería detenerse, pero sí el no quería seguir adelante, ella respetaría su decisión.

\- No quiero parar, Rose. – La besó y, cuando se separaron, asintió. – Hagamos el amor.

La pelirroja sonrió antes de dejarse caer lentamente. Ambos gimieron y se dejaron llevar por aquella sensación. Poco a poco, ella comenzó a moverse y él apoyó las manos en sus caderas para ayudarla a llevar el ritmo. Estaba temblando y no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Solo sabía que jamás había sentido algo así. Continuarón así unos minutos, pero en seguida una ola de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Scorpius y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Gimió y abrazó a Rose con más fuerza hasta que terminó, con una serie de gemidos que ahogó en el cuello y los labios de la pelirroja. Se detuvo, exhausto y se dejó caer hacia atrás. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor. Rose se tumbó junto a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué tal ha estado?

\- Ha sido tu primera vez. – Se encogió de hombros. No había sido, ni de lejos, la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, pero podía entender que el chico hubiera aguantado tan poco. Además, había sido muy especial. Puede que no hubiera sido una gran explosión, pero lo que había sentido era indescriptible.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y ya trabajaremos en ello. – Le guiñó un ojo antes de besarlo de nuevo. – Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y, en cuanto te recuperes, quiero otro asalto.

\- Eso está hecho.

Scorpius rió y volvió a besarla con pasión. Hacer el amor con Rose era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Siento el retraso a la hora de subir el capítulo, pero me atranqué bastante con la primera vez de estos dos (tenía muchas expectativas en la cabeza y no me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado, pero bueno espero que os guste y que no seáis muy duros conmigo).

La semana que viene vuelvo a clase así que probablemente pueda actualizar solo una vez a la semana porque tendré menos tiempo, pero intentaré mantener la actualización semanal sí o sí :)

Eso es todo de momento. ¡Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!

Muchos besos,

María :)


	33. Chapter 33

James besaba a Lizzy con pasión y ella, con las manos enredadas en su pelo, le seguía la corriente, olvidándose del lugar en el que estaban e ignorando las miradas indiscretas que la gente les dedicaba al pasar.

\- Voy a echarte de menos, joder. – Murmuró el chico cuando se separaron unos instantes, antes de besarla de nuevo.

\- Solo serán unos días. – La morena sonrió y lo besó otra vez. – Creo que sobreviviremos.

\- Lo sé. – Un nuevo beso. – No lo pases demasiado bien sin mí.

\- Tú tampoco. – Lizzy lanzó una pequeña carcajada y, finalmente, apoyó los talones en el suelo. – Gracias por traerme.

\- No me costaba nada y un taxi te habría costado un dineral. – Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia a aquello. – Además, ¿no te gustan las despedidas en los aeropuertos?

\- No me gustan las despedidas en general. – Apartó la mirada sin poder evitarlo y suspiró. – Suelen significar decir adiós para siempre.

\- Eh. – Apoyó un par de dedos en su barbilla y le giró la cara con suavidad para poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. – Serán solo unos días, el domingo estarás de vuelta y yo estaré en este mismo lugar esperándote con tu flor favorita. Las despedidas no tienen por qué ser para siempre. Yo no te diría adiós para siempre ni loco.

Lizzy volvió a ponerse de puntillas y lo besó de nuevo, aunque ahora con más calma, con más tranquilidad, desde el corazón. Ella tampoco quería despedirse de James para siempre ni en sueños y, precisamente por eso, la aterraba la mera posibilidad de que él acabara por cansarse de ella y la dejara. Le daba más miedo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

\- Te veré en cuatro días. – Dijo finalmente cuando se separaron. – Pero, si no puedes venir, lo entenderé.

\- Estaré aquí, nada podrá evitarlo.

\- Está bien. – Sonrió y asintió antes de dar un par de pasos de espaldas hacia el mostrador. – Hasta pronto, James.

\- Hasta pronto, Lizz.

Intercambiaron una última sonrisa y, finalmente, la chica se giró y se acercó a la azafata que controlaba el acceso. Le dio su billete y su pasaporte y la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Vas a pasar Acción de Gracias con tu familia y dejas aquí a tu novio?

\- Oh, no. James no es mi novio. – Se puso roja y se mordió el labio levemente. – Solo somos amigos con ciertos privilegios.

\- Ya, seguro. – La mujer rió y le devolvió ambas cosas. – Cielo, trabajo como azafata desde hace años y he visto miles de besos en aeropuertos así que hazme caso cuando te digo que, ese último beso que os habéis dado, es simplemente un beso de amor.

Se giró para mirarlo una última vez y James le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que se estremeciera. A lo mejor aquella mujer tenía razón y eso hacía que su preocupación aumentara aún más.

* * *

Albus terminaba de recoger sus cosas, con la mente completamente perdida en sus recuerdos. Lo había pasado genial aquel sábado con Alice y no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Habían pasado toda la noche bailando y, cuando la acompañó a la residencia, le dijo que se lo había pasado genial y que, si así eran todas sus "salidas de solteros", no le importaría repetir más veces. Aquel simple comentario le había hecho muy feliz y había pasado el resto de la noche con una enorme sonrisa y la sensación de que poco a poco iba ganándose a la chica y, ¿para qué mentir?, ella también ganándoselo a él. Ojalá hubiera salido también la noche anterior, pero se había marchado a casa aquella tarde –al igual que Scorpius–. De hecho, ellos seguían allí solo porque James había insistido en llevar a Lizzy al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Cuánto le quedará a James?

Lily, que llevaba solo una sudadera ancha y tenía todavía el pelo despeinado, se asomó al dormitorio de su hermano y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. La noche anterior había salido hasta tarde y estaba agotada, tenía ganas de llegar a su casa para poder echarse una siesta antes de la cena de Acción de Gracias.

\- No mucho, pero dice que hasta que no vea el vuelo de Lizzy despegar, no vendrá. – El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. – Deberías ir vistiéndote de todas formas así cuando llegue solo tendremos que salir.

\- Supongo que sí.

La pelirroja cogió la ropa que había dejado preparada el día anterior y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el baño para cambiarse. Últimamente siempre acababa durmiendo en el apartamento de su hermano cuando salía de fiesta y, aunque este creía que pasaba la noche en el sofá, no era precisamente ahí donde las pasaba. Sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo y se acarició lentamente el cuello. Estaba un poco enganchada a Leo aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta y ya habían estrenado varios de los conjuntos de lencería que el padre del chico le había regalado.

Se arregló rápidamente y volvió al salón, donde el moreno veía la televisión. No se había marchado a su casa –como sí habían hecho Scorpius y Lizzy– y pasaría aquellos días de vacaciones allí solo, cosa que no terminaba de convencer a ninguno de los dos hermanos. Albus, de hecho, lo había invitado a pasar al menos aquel día con ellos, pero él lo había rechazado –probablemente porque, después de lo de Lily, se sentiría muy incómodo–. La pelirroja se sentó junto a él y apoyó una mano en su brazo y el chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos en la intimidad, cuando había más gente delante siempre aparentaban que no existía más que una pequeña amistad entre ellos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí? Todavía hay sitio para uno más.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a tu casa, Lils?

\- No quiero que pases Acción de Gracias solo.

\- Pensaba ver quién más andaba por aquí y quedar con ellos para cenar en algún sitio o algo así. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero eso no es una verdadera cena de Acción de Gracias. – Protestó. Se puso un poco más de perfil y, tras comprobar que su hermano seguía atareado en su cuarto, apoyó la otra mano en su mejilla y acarició lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello. – Venga, anímate. Hay sitio de sobra en mi casa y, si no, siempre puedo hacerte un hueco en mi cama.

\- Esto parece casi una propuesta indecente en lugar de una invitación a cenar en familia.

\- Las cenas en familia son aburridas. – Le guiñó el ojo antes de acercarse a él y besarlo lentamente. – Además, no viene todo el mundo, solo vamos los que estudiamos cerca.

\- No sé, Lily.

\- Será divertido, en serio.

\- Bueno… - Sus defensas estaban cayendo poco a poco y cada vez le apetecía más ir. Pero, ¿y si Albus los pillaba?

\- Venga, vamos. Recoge un par de cosas y vámonos.

\- Pero debería avisar a tus padres…

\- Ahora los llama Albus y se lo dice, no les importará tener un invitado más.

Lily se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano para que el otro no tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse.

\- Al, llama a mamá y dile que Leo viene al final.

\- ¿Viene? – Frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de sospecha a la pelirroja, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. – Lily, ¿qué has hecho?

\- Nada. Solo le he dicho que no quería que estuviera solo y que no estará toda la familia si es lo que le da vergüenza.

Arrugó un poco más el ceño, sin creérselo. Él le había insistido mucho a Leo y no había conseguido nada, ¿por qué ella lo había logrado en unos cinco minutos?

\- Deja de mirarme así. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco. – No he hecho nada.

\- Mira, prefiero no saberlo y, no te preocupes, llamaré a mamá y se lo diré.

\- Genial. Pues me voy fuera y te espero viendo la tele.

\- Escríbele a Rose y dile que venga cuanto antes. – Dijo, mientras su hermana salía del dormitorio.

\- ¡Vale! – Exclamó ella ya desde fuera.

Albus suspiró y cogió el móvil. Lo mejor sería llamar a su madre y dejar de darle vueltas al resto. Excepto a Alice, a ella sí que podía seguir haciéndole un hueco en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a San Francisco, la casa de sus abuelos ya estaba llena de gente que iba de un lado a otro preparando la cena de aquella noche. Molly estaba en la cocina dando instrucciones mientras sus hijos, nueras y nietos llevaban los platos y la decoración de un lado a otro o controlaban el horno y los fogones.

\- ¡Por fin! – Ginny los fulminó levemente con la mirada nada más abrir la puerta. – ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y necesitamos vuestra ayuda! No os vais a librar de echar una mano.

\- No estábamos tratando de escaquearnos. Pregúntale a este si quieres saber qué ha pasado. – Albus señaló a James con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. – Voy a subir las cosas de Leo arriba, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarme, Ginny.

\- No es nada, Leo. Estás en tu casa.

\- Sí, claro, está en su casa, pero él no tendrá que ponerse a cocinar…

\- ¿Qué dices, Albus?

\- Nada, mamá. – Se apresuró a responder antes de dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Ya me parecía. – Se giró hacia James. – ¿Y, por qué habéis tardado tanto?

\- Tenía que asegurarme de que el avión de Lizzy despegaba. No podía dejarla sola en el aeropuerto, mamá. Educaste a un caballero.

\- Oh.

\- Sí, claro, un caballero… - Masculló Lily por lo bajo aunque, por suerte, nadie la escuchó.

\- Anda, por eso os libráis de la reprimenda. – La mujer sonrió ampliamente. Le caía bien aquella chica a pesar de lo del coche, le parecía muy agradable y veía a su hijo bastante más centrado desde que estaba con ella. – Vuestros primos están en el salón preparando la mesa, id a echarles una mano.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia allí, donde estaban Fred, Lucy, Louis y Roxanne. En cuanto los vieron, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron a saludarlos. No se veían desde agosto y se habían echado mucho de menos.

\- ¡Tías qué guapas estáis! – Lily abrazó con fuerza a Roxanne y a Lucy y las tres comenzaron a reír.

\- ¿Cuándo sale la campaña? Me muero por ver las fotos, seguro que sales guapísima.

\- Sí, tía. Roxy me lo ha contado y es una pasada.

\- Genial, otro par de locas. – James se cruzó de brazos y Fred lanzó una carcajada que hizo que lo fulminara con la mirada. – Tú ríete, pero si fuera Roxanne en vez de Lily…

\- James eres un anticuado. – Puso los ojos en blanco aunque, la verdad, prefería no pensar en su hermana en esa situación. – Anda, déjala tranquila y cuéntamelo todo sobre esa chica con la que estás saliendo.

\- No estamos saliendo. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- Sí, claro. – Murmuró Rose, mirando su teléfono. Scorpius acababa de mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si ya había llegado a San Francisco y, al leerlo, no pudo evitar suspirar. Lo echaba un poco de menos y sabía que él a ella también.

\- ¿Están saliendo o no, Rosie? – Insistió Fred.

\- Oh, bueno, yo diría que cuando duermas con alguien todos los días, comes con esa persona, la llevas a clase, la llevas al aeropuerto, la traes a San Francisco a entrenar al equipo…

\- ¿Por eso estaba aquí el día que os pillaron en el coche?

\- ¡Venga ya, tío! Eso no te lo conté, ¿cómo te has enterado?

\- Me lo dijo mi padre nada más poner un pie en casa.

\- Doy fe de ello, yo estaba delante. – Roxanne rió.

\- Sí, tío, lo sabe toda la familia. El tito se lo ha contado a todos. – Intervino Louis.

\- Qué bien. Me extraña que Teddy no me haya dicho nada…

\- Estará esperando a verte en persona como he hecho yo. – Fred negó con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. – Y ahora, vamos, cuenta.

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te cuente? Ya te dije lo básico.

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero saber. – Enarcó una ceja y sonrió. – ¿Cómo es en la cama?

\- Oh, Dios, no lo digas, prefiero no saberlo. – Rose frunció el ceño. – Es mi mejor amiga, ¿vale? Prefiero no saber lo que opinas de ella en ese ámbito.

\- Como si tú no supieras lo que ella opina de mí.

\- Pero eso es de interés general. – Lily le guiñó un ojo. – Lo sé hasta yo.

\- Después de la cena hablamos. – Dijo finalmente. – Solo te adelanto que es una jodida bomba en la cama.

\- ¡Esa es!

\- Por cierto, Rose. – Se giró hacia la pelirroja. – ¿Cuál es la flor favorita de Lizzy? Le prometí que iría a recogerla al aeropuerto y que se la llevaría.

\- ¡Y luego dice que no es su novia! – Louis rió y el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Cállate.

\- Son las orquídeas.

\- ¿Las orquídeas?

\- Sí. Las rosas o las azules.

\- ¿No podían ser las rosas, los tulipanes o las margaritas como las de cualquier chica normal?

\- ¿Desde cuándo Lizzy es una "chica normal"?

\- Ahí tienes razón. – Suspiró. – Pues supongo que tendré que buscarle alguna el sábado, dudo que pueda encontrar orquídeas el domingo.

\- La de cosas que uno hace por amor…

\- ¡Fred!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas salvo James, que bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer iba a tener unos días bastante moviditos.

* * *

El resto del día se pasó rápido. Terminaron de prepararlo todo y toda la familia (incluyendo a los Potter y a los Granger) se reunió para disfrutar de la cena. Dieron las gracias por turnos –cosa que incomodó bastante a Leo que no sabía exactamente qué decir delante de todos esos desconocidos–, charlaron, tomaron la deliciosa comida de Molly y, en definitiva, pasaron un buen rato en familia. Incluso hablaron por Skype con todos aquellos que no estaban presentes: Vic y Teddy desde Nueva York, Molly desde Florida, Dominique desde Francia, incluso Hugo que estaba, ni más ni menos, que en casa de Lizzy. Como el chico estudiaba en Washington e iba a pasar el día solo, la chico lo había invitado a cenar y pasar la noche en su casa.

\- Esperad, le digo que se ponga también, está en el comedor todavía. – Dijo, después de que James "disimuladamente" le preguntara por ella. Se levantó un poco e hizo un gesto con la mano. – Ven, Lizzy.

\- Voy. – Escucharon su voz y, de repente, apareció en la pantalla. – ¿Ya me estáis echando de me…? – Se quedó callada la ver a tanta gente y se sonrojó levemente. – Oh, hola. No sabía que estabais todos.

\- Hola, Lizzy. Muchas gracias por acoger a Hugo. – Hermione sonrió. – Y también a tus padres. Salúdalos de nuestra parte.

\- Se los daré y estoy segura de que ellos también os envían saludos.

\- ¿Se está comportando Hugo o ha hecho muchas bromas?

\- Yo… creo que tengo que irme. – Se sonrojó y todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas. Lizzy había creído que se moría cuando, nada más verla, Hugo le había hecho una broma sobre coches y descampados (ya que eso quería decir que la historia había llegado a oídos de toda la familia del chico). Aunque pro suerte no dijo nada indiscreto delante de sus padres y abuelos.

\- Ron, déjala, pobre chica. – Ginny le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y miró a su hijo sin poder evitarlo. – James, ¿no tienes nada que decirle?

\- Creo que no. – El chico sonrió levemente, un poco cohibido, y le dedicó una mirada cariñosa que ella pudo ver a pesar de la distancia. – Estás guapísima, Lizz.

\- Gracias, James.

\- Te llamo mañana, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro. No tengo planes así que llama cuando quieras. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Os dejo otra vez solos, pero feliz Acción de Gracias.

\- Igualmente, Lizzy. Ya vamos hablando. – Dijo Rose.

La morena se despidió con un gesto con la mano y salió de su campo de visión y Hugo esperó hasta que hubo salido de la habitación para lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Así que, ¿la llamas mañana, no?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el hazmerreír de la familia?

\- Cállate, Hugo.

\- Lo vas a tener muy crudo con una de sus abuelas. Adora a ese tal Giorgio con el que salía.

\- Ah, sí. Charlotte. – Rose se encogió de hombros. – Me comentó una vez que fue ella quien los presentó.

\- Pues se ha pasado toda la cena mencionándolo y diciendo lo genial que es. De hecho, cuando he comentado que estudio Ciencias Políticas ha dicho que el padre de Giorgio va a convertirse en senador y que él está siguiendo sus pasos y ella no debería perder el contacto con él por tonterías de adolescentes.

\- Por Dios… - James tuvo que morderse la lengua. Sabía que ese tío no se había portado nada bien con ella, ¿cómo podía esa mujer decirle esas cosas e intentar que volviera con él?

\- En fin, James, tendrás que currártelo.

\- No estamos saliendo.

\- Ya, claro. – Ron puso los ojos en blanco y todos volvieron a reír.

\- Mirad, me da igual lo que digáis. Solo somos amigos y punto.

Se puso de pie pero, antes de que pudiera marcharse, todos le pararon.

\- No te enfades, cariño. – Ginny lo sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

\- Tranquilo, solo bromeo, James. – Hugo le guiñó el ojo. – Tengo que irme ya, no creo que sea muy educado pasar tanto tiempo hablando a través del ordenador de Lizzy.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Su madre asintió. – Hablamos mañana. Te queremos.

\- Vale y yo a todos vosotros. Estoy deseando veros. Adiós.

Cortó la conexión y todos comenzaron a recoger y dispersarse. Lily, aprovechando el jaleo, se acercó a Leo. Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su oído.

\- Cuando todos se vayan a dormir, quiero que vengas a mi habitación. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que es un poco arriesgado. – Se quedó quieto y tragó saliva, nervioso. – Quiero decir, ya no es solo Albus. También James, tu madre, tu padre, tus tíos, tus abuelos…

\- ¿Y?

\- A mí me encanta el riesgo.

Le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hacia el salón. Él negó con la cabeza y la vio alejarse. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Lily Luna Potter acabaría por volverlo loco y él estaba más que dispuesto a permitírselo.

* * *

N/A: Perdonad la pequeña tardanza, pero los primeros días de clase siempre son un jaleo (comprar cosas, reencuentros... Ya sabéis). Espero que os haya gustado y el próximo lo tendréis esta semana ;)

PD: FanFiction tiene ciertos problemas con los comentarios y no aparecen en las historias así que, si dejáis alguno y veis que no se ve, no os preocupéis, ya aparecerá tarde o temprano (se suman al contador al menos xD)

Un beso,

María :)


	34. Chapter 34

Las cenas en la casa de los Malfoy siempre eran muy elegantes. Daba igual que fueran cincuenta que diez personas, ellos siempre sacaban la vajilla de porcelana cara, la cubertería de plata y los manteles y servilletas grabados con las iniciales de la familia.

Aquella noche se habían reunido allí los Malfoy, los Nott y los Greengrass para pasar Acción de Gracias todos juntos.

\- Y, ¿cómo os está yendo el curso, chicos? – Preguntó la señora Greengrass, la abuela materna de Scorpius mientras todos comían.

\- De momento bien. – Contestó el rubio. – Espero que los exámenes no sean muy difíciles.

\- Seguro que los sacas con nota. – Dijo su prima Daphne mientras pinchaba un poco de pollo y lo mezclaba con puré. – Eres un empollón.

\- ¡Eh!

\- Pero si solo ha dicho la verdad. – Theo, el primo de Scorpius y hermano mayor de Daphne, lanzó una carcajada. – Íbamos a la misma clase en el instituto, ¿recuerdas?

\- No era tan difícil, es que tú solo pensabas en ligar con animadoras.

\- Igualito que su madre con los jugadores de baloncesto.

\- ¡Astoria! – Exclamó Daphne, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. – La mujer lanzó una carcajada bajo la mirada mientras su madre ponía los ojos en blanco. – Creo que ligaste con todo el equipo prácticamente.

\- Y por eso estuvo a punto de repetir su último año. – Theo cogió la mano de su mujer y se unió a las risas de su cuñada. – Eras tremenda de joven, cariño.

\- Fue una época genial, ¿verdad, Draco?

\- Muy divertida. – El rubio sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo a su cuñada. – Todavía no sé cómo terminamos el instituto.

\- Tú eras muy listo y yo tenía mucha suerte. Y, además, Theo siempre nos ayudaba. – Le lanzó un beso a su marido, que sonrió de medio lado.

\- Qué tiempos aquellos. ¿Quién habría dicho entonces que triunfaríamos en la vida?

El rubio asintió. La mayoría de miembros de su grupo de amigos –especialmente Daphne y él y exceptuando casi únicamente a Theo– habían sido unos auténticos rebeldes en su época de instituto y parecía mentira que ahora él se encargara a la perfección de la empresa familiar y su amiga fuera una de las consultoras más cotizadas de todo Hollywood.

\- Nadie probablemente. – Astoria sonrió, arrugando la nariz un poco de forma inconsciente, y Draco sonrió sin poder evitarlo y apoyó una mano en su rodilla. Adoraba ese gesto.

\- Y luego dicen que nosotros. – Theo miró a sus padres y sus tíos y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Y eso es solo lo que sabemos! A saber el resto…

\- Anda, terminad de comer y vamos a cambiar de tema. – Daphne se mordió el labio y enarcó una ceja. – Los padres también guardamos nuestros secretos.

\- Y que lo digas.

\- Por Dios, mamá. – Draco miró a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido y todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

Siguieron comiendo, charlando de otras cosas, hasta que todos terminaron.

Scorpius y Theo se levantaron y se alejaron un poco de los adultos, para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué tal te está yendo en serio?

\- Muy bien. – El moreno sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y a ti?

\- Bien y tengo una novedad. – Miró a ambos lados para comprobar que no hubiera nadie más cerca y lo soltó. – Estoy saliendo con Rose.

\- ¿Por qué bajas la voz para decírmelo? – Empezó a reír y el otro lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¡Era algo evidente, todos sabíamos que pasaría!

\- Muy gracioso.

\- Es parte de mi encanto. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tío, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. Parece una muy buena chica y sé que siempre os habéis llevado genial. ¿Desde cuándo estáis?

\- Casi desde finales de septiembre, pero queríamos tomarnos las cosas con calma y lo sabe muy poca gente. – Explicó. – Pero nos va genial. Te juro que Rose es la mujer de mi vida.

\- Qué melodramático.

\- Algún día te enamorarás.

\- Supongo. – Apartó un poco la vista. A lo mejor ya lo estaba, pero no quería admitirlo. – Y, en serio, me alegro. Creo que es genial que hayáis podido aclarar vuestros sentimientos.

\- Gracias.

\- Y, bueno, supongo que por fin te has acostado con una chica.

\- Pues sí. – Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. – Pero no pienso contarte nada. Son cosas privadas.

\- Enhorabuena. – Le dio una palmada en el hombro y suspiró. – La verdad es que yo también tengo algo que contarte. Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo en común.

* * *

Lucy recorrió los pasillos de la casa de sus abuelos rápidamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No quería despertar a nadie, necesitaba hablar con Lily a solas y contarle todas las novedades de forma urgente. No era capaz de guardar aquel secreto ni un minuto más, le había costado muchísimo no contárselo por _WhatsApp_ , pero era algo que debía decirse en persona. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de su prima y tuvo que contener un grito al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en su interior.

\- Pero, ¿qué…?

La pelirroja, que estaba tumbada en la cama solo en ropa interior con Leo, solo con los pantalones puestos, apoyado sobre ella, empujó al chico hacia el lado y se sentó rápidamente.

\- Esto… Esto no es lo que parece. – Frunció el ceño nada más decirlo y arrugó un poco la nariz. – Dios, es verdad que es lo único que te sale en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Qué fuerte.

\- Lucy, entra y no digas nada.

\- Ah, no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Yo me vuelvo a mi cuarto. Sé cuándo sobro.

\- No, en serio. – Se puso de pie y tiró de su brazo antes de cerrar la puerta. – No puedes decirle esto a nadie. Albus nos mataría si se enterara.

\- Qué fuerte me parece esto. ¿Os estáis acostando a escondidas de todo el mundo?

\- Algo así.

\- No estaréis saliendo, ¿no?

\- ¿Me ves cara de querer una relación estable? – Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No, pero el "algo así" me ha descolocado por completo. – Sonrió de medio lado y se mordió el labio. – Si no quieres que me vaya, lo mejor será que te vistas, ¿no te parece?

\- Sí. – Se giró hacia Leo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

\- Supongo que sí. – El chico se levantó de la cama y cogió su camiseta del suelo. Se la puso rápidamente y se despidió de Lily con un beso rápido. – Hasta mañana, chicas.

\- Adiós.

Salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta de nuevo, y las dos chicas se miraron y empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- No tienes límites, ¿eh? – Dijo la morena cuando se calmaron.

\- Sabes que no. – Lily se vistió rápidamente y se dejó caer en la cama. Señaló el lado vacío y sonrió. – Siéntate. No hemos hechos nada así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

\- Está bien. – La chica sonrió levemente y lo hizo.

\- Te juro que Leo es increíble, los mejores polvos que he echado nunca. Deberías probar a acostarte con un tío de una vez y…

\- Y lo he hecho. – Lucy sintió su cara ardiendo y se mordió el labio sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué? – Su prima se incorporó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Le estaba diciendo aquello en serio?

\- Sí, tía. Lo hice el otro día, la última noche antes de volver a casa. – Se tapó la boca y contuvo una carcajada. – Nadie más lo sabe.

\- Pero, ¿con quién? ¡Quiero todos los detalles!

\- No te voy a dar todos los detalles.

\- Venga, tú sabes los de mi primera vez. – Insistió.

\- Porque yo también estaba en esa fiesta y luego no parabas de hablar de eso.

\- Ya, bueno, pero aún así quiero saberlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas que tu hermano me dio el número de un primo de Scorpius que también estudia en UCLA?

\- No es posible. – Dio un pequeño salto y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. – ¡Con el primo de Scorpius!

\- Se llama Theo y te juro que es un encanto de niño. Un poco chulo, pero es el mejor. Llevamos liándonos casi desde que nos conocimos y el otro día me decidí y fue maravilloso. – Se sonrojó de nuevo y bajó la mirada a sus manos. – Creí que me dolería más, pero él fue muy delicado y atento.

\- Ya veo. – Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros antes de guiñarle un ojo. – No puedo creerme que no me lo hayas contado antes.

\- Tú tampoco me dijiste lo de Leo.

\- Porque es solo sexo. – Se encogió de hombros. – No es el único chico con el que me he visto durante estos meses.

\- ¡Cuéntame!

Lily lanzó una carcajada y se tumbó mirando el techo mientras Lucy se incorporaba un poco y se sentaba para poder ver mejor a su prima. Les esperaba una buena noche de cotilleos.

* * *

Lizzy estaba sola en su casa –sus padres habían salido a hacer algunas compras, sus abuelos estaban en sus respectivos hogares y Hugo había regresado a su residencia junto a la universidad la noche anterior–. Estaba tumbada en el sofá, con el móvil en las manos y mordiéndose el labio mientras notaba sus mejillas arder.

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Deja de enviarme mensajes subidos de tono._

 ** _James:_** _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Te están entrando ganas de jugar un rato?_

 _Puedo ir a por el ordenador y poner la cámara si quieres…_

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Qué idiota eres._

 ** _James:_** _Eso no quita que tenga razón._

 _Sé que ahora mismo quieres que te desnude y te lo haga en el primer lugar que encuentre._

La chica contuvo un gemido al escuchar aquello y sintió su cara más roja todavía. Tenía muchísimo calor de repente.

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Joder._

 _Ojalá._

 ** _James:_** _¿Verdad?_

 _Te tumbaría sobre el sofá y recorrería tu cuerpo de arriba abajo._

 _Te haría gemir, gritar y pedirme más._

 _Y entonces…_

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Joder._

 ** _James:_** _¿Joder, qué?_

 _¿Quieres añadir algo?_

 ** _Lizzy:_** _No._

 ** _James_** _: ¿Estás segura?_

 _¿No hay nada que quieras hacerme?_

 _Estoy solo en casa, ya puedes imaginarte cómo._

 ** _Lizzy_** _: Lo siento, eres todavía demasiado pequeño como para escuchar esas cosas._

 ** _James:_** _Soy mayor que tú y creo que tengo también bastante más experiencia._

 _Así que, venga._

 _Dime._

 _Soy todo oídos, ¿qué me harías?_

 ** _Lizzy_** _: Oh, James, yo a ti te haría de todo._

 ** _James:_** _Estoy deseando que vuelvas._

 ** _Lizzy:_** _¿Porque necesitas que alguien te eche una mano ahora mismo?_

 ** _James_** _: Un poco._

 _¿Tú no la necesitas?_

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Tengo un poco de calor, la verdad…_

 ** _James_** _: Si te quitas algo de ropa seguro que se te pasa._

 ** _Lizzy:_** _¿Eso crees?_

 ** _James:_** _Estoy seguro._

 _Venga, seguro que con el pijama tienes mucho calor._

 _Quítatelo._

Lizzy titubeó unos instantes. ¿Lo hacía? Nunca había hecho algo así, pero tenía muchísimas ganas. Se mordió el labio y, casi sin querer, introdujo una mano dentro de su pantalón.

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Sabes que soy una dama, ¿no?_

 ** _James:_** _Como si las damas no tuvieran sus necesidades._

 _Los chicos también lloran y las chicas también se masturban._

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Yo nunca he negado eso…_

 ** _James_** _: ¿Así que estás desnuda ahora mismo pensando en mí?_

 _Lo que daría por estar ahí y poder disfrutar de las vistas._

 _Te sentaría sobre mí y…_

 ** _Lizzy:_** _¿Por qué tienes que estar tan lejos?_

 ** _James:_** _A lo mejor me escapo y voy a verte._

 _Deja las ventanas abiertas por si decido colarme en mitad de la noche._

 _¿Duermes desnuda?_

 _Si es así deberías tener cuidado por si me cuelo en tu cama._

 ** _Lizzy:_** _Creo que me arriesgaré._

 ** _James:_** _¿Estás acariciándote, Lizz?_

 _Seguro que te lo estás pasando muy bien._

 _Quien estuviera ahí…_

 ** _Lizzy:_** _¿Y a ti qué te importa?_

 ** _James:_** _¿Tú no quieres saber lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo?_

 _Estás hablando con un chico desnudo, ¿qué se siente?_

Aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias casi sin darse cuenta y contuvo un pequeño gemido. Ojalá James estuviera más cerca. Iba a contestar cuando, de repente, sonó el timbre y ella se levantó de un salto. Tecleó un rápido "mis padres han vuelto, lo siento" y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, tratando de aparentar normalidad aunque sabía que su aspecto la delataba. Nadie estaba tan acalorado y sonrojado porque sí.

No miró siquiera por la mirilla, abrió con una sonrisa y se asomó.

\- ¿Se os han olvidado las…?

Guardó silencio y abrió mucho los ojos al ver quién estaba en la puerta. No eran precisamente sus padres. Frente a ella estaba un chico alto, moreno, con los ojos verdes claro y el pelo castaño. Le dedicaba una media sonrisa cargada de picardía y dobles intenciones.

Sabía perfectamente quién era.

\- Giorgio.

\- Hola, Lizzy.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

\- Supuse que habrías venido a pasar Acción de Gracias con tu familia y he venido a verte. – Se encogió de hombros y amplió un poco su sonrisa. – ¿Me dejas pasar?

Lizzy lo meditó durante unos instantes. Estaba segura de que aquello no era una buena idea. Siempre acababa cayendo en sus garras y dejándose seducir, nunca podía resistirse y si a eso le añadía el estado en el que se encontraba… Quiso decirle que no era buena idea, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron y un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Seguían siendo los mismos ojos de siempre, los del chico al que había querido tanto una vez, los de su primer amor. De repente se sintió muy vulnerable y supo que no sería capaz de decir que no, que no podía cerrarle la puerta en las narices sin más.

Así que, finalmente, asintió lentamente y se echó hacia un lado para que pudiera entrar. Giorgio pasó al interior de la casa de los Collins y ella cerró la puerta, conteniendo un suspiro. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

* * *

Hola :)

Tengo varias cosas que decir. En primer lugar, ¡muchísimas felicidades a Maite X3! Su cumpleaños fue el día 28 y me pidió que la felicitara (me habría gustado poder tener capítulo para ese día, pero entre la universidad y algunos retos a los que me había apuntado me ha resultado imposible, lo siento). Espero que lo pasaras muy bien en tu día y que cumplas muchos más :)

En segundo lugar, no he podido evitar lo de Theo y Lucy :3 Si es que son adorables, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? *-*

Y, con respecto a la parte de James y Lizzy, estoy reivindicando el sexo por teléfono (ya me ha explicado Ele la diferencia entre eso y el sexting y creo que siempre he usado la palabra mal xDD) porque conozco a demasiada gente que se escandaliza por esas cosas y no xD.

Espero que os haya gustado y el fin de semana tendréis el próximo :)

¡Muchos besos!

María :)

PD: ¿Qué creéis que pasará con Lizzy y Giorgio? ;)


	35. Chapter 35

\- Albus, vete.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y fulminó con la mirada al chico, que se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa burloan.

\- ¿Es que no puedo ayudar a mi hermana pequeña?

\- ¿A qué? – Le preguntó. – Solo tengo que colocar mi ropa.

\- Pues a eso mismo.

\- ¿Vas a colocar mi ropa interior? Porque, si lo haces, puedo empezar a pensar que tienes un problema.

\- Colocaré tus vaqueros y camisetas. – Se apresuró a decir, apoyándose en el escritorio de la chica. – El resto te lo dejo a ti.

\- No vas a irte hasta que llegue Alice, ¿verdad?

\- Tú fuiste quien dijo que no tardaría así que esto es únicamente culpa tuya.

\- Dios… - Puso los ojos en blanco. – Deja de intentarlo de una vez. Alice no va a tener nada contigo, no eres su estilo, y tú cada día resultas más patético arrastrándote tras ella.

\- ¿No te parece eso un poco fuerte, Lils?

\- Escucha, es mi amiga y por eso mismo sé que solo está siendo amable contigo y que ni quiere, ni querrá nada. Alice es así. – Negó con la cabeza. – Además, si estuviera interesada en ti, yo ya lo habría notado, ¿no crees?

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que no tenía ni idea de nada y que ya habían pasado cosas entre Alice y él, que solo era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera algo más. Por suerte consiguió callarse en el momento adecuado y, simplemente, negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo digo por tu bien, Al.

\- ¿Por qué te parecería tan mal que saliera con Alice?

\- En primer lugar, porque eres un capullo y terminarías rompiéndole el corazón y, lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que le pase eso a una amiga. – Empezó a decir, señalándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora. – En segundo lugar, porque ya te liaste una vez con una amiga mía y las cosas se volvieron tan insoportables que acabamos por dejar prácticamente de hablarnos.

\- Nada de eso va a suceder.

\- Mira, Albus, puedes engañar a todas las chicas que quieras, puedes mentirles y decirles que no eres mal chico y que vas a cambiar por ellas…

\- Yo nunca he hecho eso, Lily. – La interrumpió.

\- Lo que sea. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto antes de seguir. – La cuestión es que a mí no me engañas y sé que, si sucede algo entre Alice y tú, al final ella sufrirá y las cosas se pondrán tensas entre nosotras porque yo soy tu hermana. Sé que no vas a cambiar por ella, que llegarás, te la tirarás y al día siguiente te olvidarás para siempre de ella. Y no me parece justo que vayas de amigo ahora para luego dejarla en la estacada en cuanto consigas lo que quieres de ella. Si te dije que te prohibía liarte con Alice, era por eso. Yo no soy una loca sobreprotectora como tú y tengo mis motivos detrás de cada cosa.

\- ¿Ese concepto tienes de mí? – Negó con la cabeza. – Alice me cae muy bien, ¿sabes? No es como las demás.

\- Como te he dicho, ve con esos cuentos a otra. – Negó con la cabeza. – Soy tu hermana. James, tú y yo estamos cortados por el mismo patrón, no lo olvides.

Se giró entonces hacia su maleta y comenzó a sacar cosas y colocarlas mientras Albus fijaba la mirada en sus zapatos. ¿Tan bajo concepto tenía su hermana de él? Bueno, ella misma había dicho que ella era exactamente igual y que, por eso, no se creía aquello, pero tenía que entender que Alice era realmente distinta, que cuando decía que no era como las demás, no lo hacía solo para llevársela a la cama. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo explicarle eso sin revelar sus tres pequeños secretos así que, lo único que pudo hacer, fue no añadir nada.

Los dos guardaron silencio durante lo que parecieron horas hasta que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y la castaña entró.

\- Hola, chicos. – Les dedicó una enorme sonrisa a ambos. – ¿Qué tal os han ido estas pequeñas vacaciones?

\- Muy bien, Alice, ¿y a ti? – Se apresuró a decir Albus mientras ella entraba con su maleta en la mano.

\- Genial, aunque me dio mucha pena que Frank no pudiera venir. – Se encogió de hombros, pero no perdió su sonrisa. – ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

\- Ayudo a Lily a colocar sus cosas.

\- Sí, exactamente eso. – Masculló la pelirroja antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su armario. – Nada que ver contigo.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada y la castaña sonrió con indulgencia y se sonrojó levemente sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo cuando deshagas tus maletas?

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? – La chica asintió. – Pero podemos irnos ya si quieres. No tengo ganas de ponerme a colocar cosas y me vendrá bien tomar el aire después del viaje.

\- Genial, pues podemos dar un paseo entonces.

\- Lily, ¿tú no vienes?

\- No, tengo otros planes. – Se giró hacia ellos y sonrió a su amiga. – Si por casualidad no pudieras entrar al dormitorio, te enviaría un mensaje, ¿vale?

\- Joder, Lils, ¿tan pronto? – Suspiró pero, finalmente, asintió mientras Albus apretaba la mandíbula. – Está bien.

\- Adiós, chicos.

Les dedicó una última mirada y ellos dos, después de que Alice cambiara su cartera de bolso, salieron del dormitorio rápidamente.

\- Lo está haciendo para torturarme. – Masculló. – Niña malcriada…

\- No hables así de tu hermana. – Le regañó Alice, frunciendo el ceño. – Y déjala vivir su vida. Es mayorcita.

\- No lo entiendes, es que acabamos de tener una pelea y… - Se revolvió el pelo y suspiró. – Da igual.

\- ¿Una pelea?

\- Algo así, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Sonrió con su dulzura habitual y Albus sintió cómo, de repente, su enfado poco a poco se evaporaba. Negó con la cabeza y le dio un ligero toque en la nariz.

\- Sí, creo que me apetece bastante más hablar de otras cosas más entretenidas.

\- Está bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde vas a dormir si Lily no te deja entrar al cuarto? Y, ¿te ha pasado ya antes?

\- No tengo ni idea y sí, pero siempre por la tarde así que me he ido a la biblioteca.

\- Bueno, en caso de que no puedas quedarte allí, puedes venir al apartamento. ¿Te parece buena idea? – Sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. – Y no tienes por qué dormir conmigo si no quieres, podemos sortear el sofá.

\- Me parece una buena idea y la verdad es que no me importaría volver a dormir contigo.

Se puso completamente roja y apartó la mirada al decir aquello y Albus sonrió. Si lo que Lily intentaba era alejarlo de Alice, estaba fallando de manera estrepitosa.

\- ¿Qué te apetece cenar?

\- ¿Pizza?

\- Me parece una gran idea. – Apoyó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y comenzó a andar, guiándola. – Venga, vamos. Conozco un italiano genial.

* * *

\- ¿Me dejas dibujarte?

\- ¿No te parece que eso es muy _Titanic_?

Rose lanzó una carcajada y Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la ropa interior y fue a por su libreta mientras la chica, tumbada bocabajo, se estiraba y abrazaba la almohada.

\- ¿Me dejas entonces?

\- Me da vergüenza. – Confesó ella, sonrojándose levemente.

\- Venga, quédate así de espaldas. Te prometo que no se lo enseñaré a nadie.

\- Bueno, vale, pero si no me gusta lo rompes.

\- Está bien.

Cogió la silla de su escritorio y la colocó frente a la cama antes de sentarse, apoyando los pies sobre el asiento, y comenzar a dibujar. Se mantuvo concentrado mientras trazaba líneas rápidas y miraba a la chica, que tenía la cabeza enterrada todavía en la almohada, de forma que únicamente podía ver su larga melena pelirroja, y la sábana cubriéndole la parte baja de la espalda y una pierna. Estaba sencillamente preciosa.

Dibujó durante un buen rato en silencio, trazando el contorno de Rose, que había comenzado a tararear una canción de los Beatles, hasta quedar completamente satisfecho con su trabajo. Cuando terminó sonrió y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó en el colchón y rozó su hombro con dulzura, llamando su atención.

\- Mira, ¿qué te parece?

Rose se incorporó en la cama y cogió la libreta. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver el dibujo.

\- Vaya… - Lo miró y le dio un beso lento. – Es precioso, Scorpius.

\- Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

\- Lo guardaré con los demás. – Respondió, ampliando su sonrisa. El rubio le había hecho varios retratos a lo largo de aquellos años, pero ninguno así desde luego. – Y, ahora, deja esto en el escritorio y vuelve a la cama conmigo.

\- ¿Vamos a seguir con nuestras lecciones? – Preguntó, enarcando una ceja de forma provocativa.

\- Estás mejorando mucho, no podemos dejar las clases ahora.

\- Me parece una idea fantástica.

Se levantó rápidamente y, tras dejar el cuaderno sobre el escritorio, se tiró sobre el colchón y besó a Rose con pasión. La pelirroja, lo tumbó sobre ella y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Deslizó las manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda y deslizó hacia abajo sus calzoncillos.

\- Esto me estorba, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, a mí también.

La chica enredó las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y se movió un poco, haciendo que él gruñera. En respuesta, Scorpius comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su cuerpo. Subió sus manos hasta el pecho de la chica, que gimió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Aumentó un poco la fricción y él sintió un estremecimiento recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Quiso separarse un poco, pero ella hizo más fuerza con las piernas y gimió.

\- Necesito un condón, Rosie.

\- Joder, te juro que voy a empezar a tomarme la píldora. – Se quejó, aunque aflojó un poco el agarre.

El rubio lanzó una carcajada y la besó una vez más antes de girar en la cama y abrir un cajón de su mesita de noche. Sacó un preservativo, se lo colocó y volvió a la misma posición de antes.

\- ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?

Sonrió y besó a Rose lentamente antes de entrar en ella de manera rápida, provocándole una exclamación de sorpresa que se perdió en los labios de él. Comenzó entonces a moverse sobre ella, haciendo que la chica clavara las uñas en sus omoplatos y arqueara la espalda.

\- ¿Estoy aprendiendo? – Murmuró entonces en su oído mientras profundizaba un poco las embestidas, arrancándole varios gritos a la chica, que daba gracias por tener el apartamento solo para ellos dos.

\- Dios, sí. – Gimió de nuevo y pegó un poco más sus caderas.

El chico sonrió con satisfacción y continuó con aquello mientras ella murmuraba, entre gemidos y jadeos, que siguiera así. Y lo hizo hasta que la sintió temblar y tensarse. La besó de nuevo mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y él, por fin, se dejó también ir. Cuando todo cesó, salió de ella con delicadeza y se tumbó a su lado.

\- Esto… ha estado… muy bien. – Comentó ella mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

\- Cada vez aguanto más.

\- Ya lo veo. – Se tumbó de lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Eres todo un campeón, Malfoy.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.

Los dos empezaron a reír y se basaron de nuevo. Rose se acurrucó entonces en su pecho y él la abrazó con dulzura antes de comenzar a acariciar su pelo.

\- Te he echado de menos.

\- Yo también.

\- Por cierto, ¿te has enterado de la novedad? – La chica frunció el ceño y él sonrió. – Mi primo Theo está medio saliendo con tu prima Lucy.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Se incorporó un poco y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Es en serio?

\- Te lo juro, me lo contó en Acción de Gracias.

\- ¡Qué fuerte! – Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y empezó a reír. – Al final vamos a acabar siendo todos familia.

\- Eso parece.

\- Y espero que la trate bien. Lucy es muy delicada.

\- Por lo que me contó, le gusta muchísimo así que no tienes nada que temer. – Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió. – Te quiero, Rose.

\- Y yo a ti, Scorpius. – Enterró el rostro en su cuello y cerró los ojos. – Y yo a ti.

* * *

Lizzy salió del avión y, tras encender su móvil y mandar un mensaje a su madre, recorrió los pasillos con paso rápido, dispuesta a recoger su maleta y salir al vestíbulo cuanto antes. James le había asegurado que iría a por ella y no podía evitar estar nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo después de lo que había pasado en Seattle. No era como si ellos dos tuvieran algo serio o hubieran hablado de exclusividad, pero aún así… Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Debía intentar actuar con naturalidad.

Llegó hasta la cinta y esperó unos instantes hasta que vio aparecer su maleta verde. La cogió y, tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, se dirigió hacia la salida, con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más deprisa. ¿Y si al final no había podido ir? ¿Y si la dejaba sola ahí? La verdad es que se lo merecería después de lo que había pasado, pero aún así no quería ni imaginárselo. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, buscando al chico. Y su corazón se saltó un latido al verlo allí.

\- ¡Lizz!

James empezó a agitar un brazo, tratando de llamar su atención, y ella corrió hacia allí.

\- ¡James!

Se lanzó literalmente a sus brazos. Enredó ambas manos detrás de su cuello y lo besó mientras él apoyaba una mano en su cadera y la pegaba completamente a él.

\- Te he echado de menos. – Murmuró el pelinegro cuando se separaron unos milímetros para tomar aire. Volvió a unir sus labios con pasión y ambos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo.

\- Yo también.

\- Por suerte ya estás aquí. – Se separaron un poco y él le dio la flor que tan cuidadosamente había protegido hasta llegar allí. – Toma. Te dije que te la traería.

\- Una orquídea azul. – La chica se mordió el labio y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y cariño. – Me encanta, James.

\- Lo sé.

Se besaron de nuevo y ella sintió una nueva punzada de culpabilidad en su estómago.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí claro. – Se obligó a sonreír. – Debes estar agotado. Tendrías que haberte quedado en el campus ya que estabas allí.

\- Ya te dije que vendría a recogerte. – Se encogió de hombros y cogió la maleta de la chica ante su sorprendida mirada. – Además, estamos solo a media hora.

\- Pero ya has tenido que llevar a tus hermanos. – Negó con la cabeza.

\- Porque son unos impacientes que no podían esperar hasta que llegara tu avión.

\- Es que es muy tarde ya…

\- En absoluto. Llegas justo a tiempo para cenar e irnos a dormir.

\- ¿A dormir?

\- Es un eufemismo por si nos estaba escuchando algún crío o señora mayor. – La cogió de la mano y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. – No quería escandalizarlos.

\- Ya puedo imaginarlo.

Llegaron hasta el coche y, tras guardar la maleta, ambos se subieron en la parte delantera. James no tardó en arrancar y pronto ambos estaban en la carretera. Lizzy subió el volumen de la radio y, de repente, una idea cruzó su mente. Se mordió el labio y miró al chico de reojo antes de dirigir su mano hacia su pantalón y bajar su cremallera.

\- Lizz…

Chistó ligeramente, mandándolo callar, e introdujo la mano dentro.

\- Tú solo céntrate en la carretera. – Murmuró antes de mirar a ambos lados y, tras comprobar que nadie los estaba mirando, inclinarse sobre él.

\- Joder.

James tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al volante y contener un gruñido al sentir los labios de la morena. Se obligó a mantener la atención en el tráfico mientras aquella placentera sensación iba extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás intentando darme las gracias por venir a por ti mediante sexo? Porque, si es así, estoy encantado, aunque podrías haberte esperado hasta llegar a la hermandad.

Ella no contestó, para lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a su tarea. James solo soltó el volante unos instantes para acariciar su pelo lentamente antes de volver a apoyar ambas, agarrándose con fuerza y tratando de no desconcentrarse. Pronto no pudo contener los pequeños gemidos y Lizzy aumentó el ritmo hasta que el chico terminó.

\- Joder.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – Levantó un poco la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

\- Creo que sabes que sí. – Él lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Hay coches muy cerca?

\- No, tienes vía libre.

\- Genial.

La morena se incorporó y se acomodó en su asiento. Le guiñó el ojo y se miró en el espejo que había frente al asiento del copiloto. Se colocó el pelo bien y acarició sus labios con el pulgar mientras James la miraba de reojo y sonreía. Con esa carita de niña buena, nadie le creería si contara lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Espero que anoche durmieras bien porque, después de esto, no voy a dejar que pegues ojo.

\- Suena muy bien.

Lizzy lanzó una carcajada que solo se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono. Lo cogió y sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

\- Hola, mamá. (…). Sí, ya vamos hacia el campus, nos quedarán unos 15 o 20 minutos, no te preocupes. (…). Sí, ha sido muy amable por su parte venir a recogerme. Se lo diré. – Se giró hacia él y apartó un poco su móvil. – Mi madre dice que gracias por recogerme.

\- Dile que no me costaba nada.

El pelinegro amplió su sonrisa y aceleró un poco mientras ella volvía a su conversación. Si supiera lo que acababa de pasar en aquel coche, a lo mejor a la señora Collins no le parecía tan amable por haber ido a buscar a su preciada hija al aeropuerto.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste ^^ Ay, menudas son estas parejitas, aunque creo que no hay quien le gane a James y Lizzy ;)

Espero vuestros comentarios (hoy me vendría bien que me dijerais cosas bonitas que he tenido un día de mierda total -.-") y nos leemos el próximo finde (o antes, ¿quién sabe? Aunque no prometo nada)

¡Muchos besos!

María :)


	36. Chapter 36

\- Así que eso es lo que tenéis que hacer para convertiros definitivamente en miembros de pleno derecho de la hermandad.

Alice y Lily asintieron cuando Rose terminó de hablar. No parecía muy complicado. Solo necesitaban el visto bueno de alguien que no fuera su madrina y participar junto a ellas en las obras de caridad que las hermandades organizaban con vistas a las Navidades: recogida de juguetes, Santa Claus solidario, visitas a hospitales y cosas similares.

\- La carta de Alice la escribiré yo. – Añadió entonces Lizzy. – Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, especialmente después de todo lo de Halloween.

Rose asintió. Todavía estaba dándole vueltas a cómo devolvérsela a Lizzy y Lily, pero le alegraba que su amiga hubiera decidido seguir redimiéndose y ayudando a la castaña.

\- Lo malo es que yo no puedo escribir la tuya, Lils.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le pelirroja la miró sorprendida.

\- No puede ser de ningún familiar, tendrás que encontrar quien te la firme.

\- No te preocupes porque más o menos ya lo tengo apalabrado con una chica de último año. – Trató de tranquilizarla Lizzy. – Vendrá con nosotras a las obras de caridad, nos he apuntado a unas cuantas, aunque no he querido que sean demasiadas porque entre los exámenes y la competición…

\- ¿Qué competición? – La cortó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Otra competición entre hermandades aunque en esta solo pueden competir los alumnos de tercer año. – Explicó Rose. – Así que esta vez nos toca a nosotras.

\- Todavía no sabemos cómo será, aunque supongo que lo anunciarán pronto para que podamos prepararnos. – Siguió Lizzy. – El año pasado fue una gymkana y el otro antes un concurso de talentos, pero no tenemos ni idea de qué será esta vez.

\- Seguro que os va bien y ganáis. – Trató de animarlas Alice.

\- Eso esperamos. – La morena suspiró y miró la hora en su móvil. – Tengo que irme, he quedado en media hora para comenzar a preparar las cosas de esta noche.

\- Estaremos en primera fila viéndote. – Rose sonrió. – De hecho, creo que James ya está en la puerta del auditorio esperando a que abran para poder coger el mejor sitio.

\- Qué exagerados sois, en serio. Solo canto una canción y actúo un poco, no más de diez minutos desde luego.

Lizzy se encogió de hombros. Aquella misma mañana había terminado oficialmente el curso – aunque todavía faltaba una semana para que comenzaran los exámenes finales de aquel semestre– y esa noche harían el musical. Y ella, a pesar de que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a aquello, no podía evitar estar nerviosa, probablemente por la canción que cantaba y el nudo en la garganta que le hacía sentir. Porque cada día estaba menos segura de que lo suyo con James fuera solo una tontería; porque cada día que pasaba temía más y más estar enamorándose de él y acabar sufriendo y con el corazón completamente destrozado.

\- Seguro que te sale genial. – La animó Lily.

\- Eso espero. – Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, intentando sacarse a James de la cabeza. – Bueno, os veré luego entonces aunque, de verdad, no os esperéis nada impresionante. Es solo una pequeña actuación. _Un tranvía llamado deseo_ va a estar mucho mejor.

\- De eso no me cabe duda teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano es el otro protagonista y que tenéis que actuar como si volvierais a odiaros.

\- Sí, desde luego. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Al director de la obra no le había hecho ninguna gracia que empezaran a salir y no paraba de quejarse de que todo era mucho más creíble cuando no resolvían su tensión sexual cada quince minutos.

\- Mucha mierda.

Rose le guiñó un ojo y Lizzy finalmente se marchó dispuesta a prepararse para ser la mejor Meg que Berkeley hubiera visto jamás.

* * *

\- Creo que voy a suspenderlas todas este semestre. – Murmuró Albus tras dejar caer la cabeza sobre uno de sus libros. – Tendría que haber empezado a estudiar hace meses, ¿por qué lo habré dejado todo para el último momento?

\- Porque eres un desastre. – Scorpius, sentado frente a él en la mesa del comedor, levantó la vista de su libro. – Pero dices lo mismo todos los años y al final no suspendes así que no te quejes tanto y ponte a estudiar ya.

\- Lo dice el señor "tengo 18 matrículas de honor".

\- Son solo 17.

\- Odio que uses la palabra solo al decir eso. – Bufó levemente. – Tío, hemos tenido 20 asignaturas, eres un empollón.

\- Rose también lo es y no tiene matrículas.

\- Pero Rose es Rose, déjala. – Levantó la cabeza y suspiró. – ¿De verdad crees que aprobaré?

\- Siempre lo haces.

\- Ojalá.

Justo entonces, la puerta de la calle se abrió y Leo entró al salón con una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- ¿Ya estáis estudiando?

\- Tú deberías empezar también. – El rubio puso los ojos en blanco. – Los exámenes son en una semana y creo que has tocado los libros menos que Albus.

\- Y eso es bastante difícil.

\- Os rayáis demasiado. – Negó con la cabeza. – Me pongo el lunes y consigo un cinco en todo, ya veréis.

\- Más te vale, ya sabes cuáles son las reglas del piso.

\- "Por cada suspenso tendrás que limpiar la casa durante una semana extra". –Dijo, tratando de imitar la voz de Scorpius.

\- Sí, ¿y cómo olvidarnos del "y por cada matrícula se descontará una semana de tareas"? – Añadió Albus, también imitando la voz de su amigo, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

\- Reíros, pero este sistema nos fue muy bien el año pasado.

\- Supongo. – El moreno suspiró y negó con la cabeza. – ¿A qué hora hemos quedado con las chicas?

\- A las seis, Rose quería irse pronto para coger un buen sitio.

\- Bueno, al menos es solo a las seis. James lleva allí ya un buen rato. – Murmuró Albus. – Todavía me parece increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que empezó a acostarse con Lizzy.

\- Ya, es que es muy fuerte.

\- Pues yo no lo veo así. – Leo se encogió de hombros. – Los dos se llevan bien y tienen química en la cama. Es normal que sean prácticamente exclusivos, ¿no?

\- Ya, pero aún así, ¿tú harías todo lo que él hace? Ir a llevarla y recogerla del aeropuerto, pasarse horas esperando para verla actuar… - Suspiró. – Lily dice que ella, James y yo estamos cortados por el mismo patrón pero, si él ha podido cambiar de esa forma, ¿por qué no podría hacer yo lo mismo?

\- Espera, - Scorpius enarcó una ceja y lo miró sorprendido. – ¿nos estás diciendo que quieres cambiar por una chica?

\- ¡No he dicho nada de eso! – Exclamó rápidamente, delatándose y haciendo que sus dos amigos sonrieran. – Era solo una pregunta inocente.

\- Ya, claro. – Leo enarcó una ceja. – ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

\- No os pongáis pesados, no hay nadie. – Mintió.

\- Venga tío, no somos idiotas. Llevas meses sin ligar con nadie.

\- Esto es por Alice.- Dijo el rubio finalmente. – Desde que la conociste has cambiado. Y Leo tiene razón, ya no ligas en las fiestas si quiera y siempre estás pendiente de ella, la acompañas a los sitios y eso.

\- Sí, yo creo que si empiezas algo con Alice acabarás como tu hermano con Lizzy.

\- No sé para qué os digo nada…

\- Porque somos tus mejores amigos y nos adoras.

\- Bueno, decid lo que queráis. – Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza. – De todos modos, era solo una pregunta y no tiene nada que ver con Alice.

\- Seguro.

\- Voy a ducharme y a empezar a prepararme.

Se marchó del salón y los otros dos se miraron durante unos instantes antes de estallar en carcajadas. Albus podría mentirse a sí mismo, pero no podría engañarlos a ellos.

* * *

James entró, literalmente, el primero en el auditorio y corrió hacia la primera fila para que nadie le quitara el sitio. Aunque, siendo sinceros, todavía no había mucha gente, apenas un par de chicas más que se sentaron en el otro extremo de la fila. Estaba nervioso por Lizzy y tenía muchísimas ganas de ver su actuación. Incluso aunque tuviera que verla besando a otro –era actriz y él sabía que aquello era parte de su trabajo–.

Los demás no tardaron mucho en llegar y ocuparon los asientos de su lado y, poco a poco, el auditorio se fue llenando.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo sale Lizzy? – Le preguntó su prima, mirando el programa con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sí, me dijo que más o menos por la mitad. Entre la _Sirenita_ y _Mulán_.

\- Genial. ¿La has escuchado ensayar la canción?

\- No me ha dejado.

\- Pues solo te digo que te va a encantar. – Lanzó una carcajada, aunque en seguida se calló al ver cómo las luces se apagaban. Contuvo el aliento y dio un par de palmadas, emocionada. – ¡Ya empieza!

El espectáculo era una recopilación de canciones de las películas Disney. Los chicos hacían una o dos pequeñas escenas y cantaban una o dos canciones –en duetos, grupos o de forma individual– y el hilo conductor lo llevaba una chica que, supuestamente, se quedaba atrapada dentro de aquel universo de magia y fantasía.

Todos esperaron impacientes hasta que, de repente –y después del gran número de baile de _Bajo el mar_ –, apareció un chico con toga y comenzó a sonar _Ese es mi destino_. Después de la canción, la música se apagó y comenzó la escena: el primer encuentro de Hércules y Meg.

\- Ya empieza. – Murmuró James, nervioso.

Lizzy salió al escenario, perfectamente caracterizada, y soltó varios comentarios irónicos sobre las damiselas en apuro y "fortachón" que hicieron sonreír a todos –especialmente al pelinegro, que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco identificado–. Luego llegaron las musas y cantaron _De cero a héroe_ y, después de eso, representaron el diálogo de Meg y Hércules cuando vuelven de su escapada. Incluido el momento en el que él le da la flor a ella. Lizzy se mordió el labio entonces y la música comenzó a sonar.

\- _Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre, a lo peor te equivocas. Luego el dolor se te refleja… La historia es vieja te vuelves loca._

Las musas aparecieron entonces y comenzaron con su parte de la canción mientras ella iba de un lugar a otro del escenario, ponía malas caras y les respondía.

\- _Todo es hermoso en el principio, el corazón se nos salta._ – Sin ser apenas consciente de ello, miró a James de reojo mientras pronunciaba el siguiente verso de la canción. – _La mente grita ten más juicio si es que no quieres llorar por nada_.

Por suerte, solo James pareció darse cuenta de aquello y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras la canción continuaba

 _\- Tú estás por él. Mírate, míralo._

Y, esta vez, a nadie le pasó desapercibido que las tres chicas habían señalado a James con la cabeza y que Lizzy se había puesto un poco roja a pesar de seguir cantando como si nada.

 _\- Qué me dejéis, yo lo sé._

\- _Deja el desdén, sabes bien que es amor_.

Lizzy giró sobre si misma antes de girarse, coger la flor y mirar al público, evitando deliberadamente mirar a James.

\- _En alta voz no diré que es mi amor…_

La canción terminó y Hércules volvió, convertido ya en todo un héroe y declarando su amor por ella. Se besaron y, así, acabó su parte de la obra.

* * *

Cuando finalmente terminó, todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron al numeroso reparto, que saludó al público encantado antes de que cayera el telón y comenzaran a felicitarse unos a otras.

\- ¡Os voy a matar en serio! – Lizzy miró a las tres chicas que habían hecho de musas y se echó a reír. – ¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido señalar a James?

\- No hemos podido evitarlo. – Una de ellas le guiñó el ojo. – Es que sois tan monos.

\- No estamos saliendo, en serio.

\- Ya, pero sois como Meg y Hércules. – Carraspeó un poco y comenzó de nuevo a cantar. – _¿A quién crees que engañas? Él es Tierra y Paraíso. No uses artimañas, nena solo es un aviso. No te hagas la fría, claro como el día vemos tu interior_.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Lo sé. – Señaló detrás de ella con la cabeza y amplió su sonrisa. – Te dejamos, tienes visita.

\- ¿Qué…?

Se giró y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a James frente a ella, con una orquídea rosa.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – Preguntó, acercándose a él y señalándola.

\- La he traído antes, creí que la habrías visto.

\- Desde el escenario apenas se puede apreciar al público. – Se mordió el labio. – ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Lo he hecho bien?

\- Me ha encantado. Eres una auténtica artista. – La besó antes de abrazarla.

\- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra oír eso. – Volvió a besarlo y enredó las manos detrás de su cuello, como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer. – ¿Te has dado cuenta de que las chicas te han señalado?

\- Yo y todos, pero ha estado bien. Me ha gustado. – Se acercó a su oído. – Si Meg era como tú, puedo entender por qué Hércules hizo lo que hizo.

Se separó un poco de él y le dedicó una mirada cargada de ternura antes de besarlo de nuevo.

\- Igual esto te va a parecer muy extraño pero, ¿podríamos…?

\- Sí.

No le hizo falta escuchar el final de la frase. Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta entrar a uno de los vestuarios. Cerró el pestillo y lo pegó contra la pared, aunque en seguida él intercambió sus posiciones. Se besaron con fuerza y pronto ella tenía las piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de él y ambos habían comenzado a perder el control.

\- Joder, si yo hubiera sido Hércules y Meg hubiera sido tan increíble como tú se lo habría hecho antes de que pasara media película.

\- ¿En una…? - Gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los labios de él y sus dientes mordisqueando. – ¿En una película para niños?

\- La versión que yo pienso hacer ahora es para mayores de 18.

Lizzy sonrió y dejó que él enrollara el vestido un poco, para no estropearlo.

\- Y, bueno, ¿a qué se supone que estás esperando?

James sonrió de medio lado y, con mucho cuidado, se desabrochó el pantalón pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Lizzy, abre esa puerta de inmediato!

\- ¡Un segundo! – Exclamó antes de bufar con fastidio. ¿Por qué tenían que interrumpirla?

\- ¡Ni un segundo ni nada! ¡Abre ya y ni se te ocurra tirarte a James con ese vestido puesto!

Bajó al suelo de un salto y se apartó de James, que se estaba colocando la ropa con resignación. Estaba claro que a la gente le encantaba interrumpirlos. Lizzy llegó hasta la puerta y buscó la aprobación de James antes de abrir.

\- Lo primero es que no pensaba tirarme a nadie con el vestido puesto. – Mintió, fingiendo indignación. – Y, lo segundo, ¿a qué vienen tantas prisas?

\- Tenemos que recoger ya toda la ropa así que, por favor, dile a James que salga para que todos podamos cambiarnos con tranquilidad.

\- Está bien. – Se giró hacia el chico y se encogió de hombros. – Ya lo has oído.

\- Sí. – Llegó hasta ella y la besó antes de acercarse a su oído. – Te veo ahora fuera y ya seguiremos esto en mi cuarto.

\- Podríamos jugar a un juego.

\- Me encantan tus juegos. – Sonrió de medio lado. – El de Halloween estuvo muy bien.

\- Sí, aunque Rose me vio un par de días después en ropa interior y se asustó. – Empezó a reír y lo besó otra vez. – Decía que tantos chupetones y marcas de dientes no podían ser normales pero, como le dije, eras un vampiro.

\- Y tú un manjar irresistible. – Unió sus labios una vez más. – Ahora nos vemos.

Ella asintió y suspiró. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriera. A lo mejor su situación se parecía a la de Meg y, definitivamente, ella tampoco reconocería en voz alta que aquello podía llegar a ser amor.

* * *

N/A: Al final sí que ha pasado una semana, pero en mi defensa diré que estoy muy liada con la facultad y tengo un montón de proyectos (además de que estoy revisando una original que quiero enviar a una editorial por si hubiera suerte).

Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, sí, a esto me refería cuando hablaba tanto de Meg y Hércules por Twitter (las casualidades jajaja).

¡Muchos besos y nos leemos la semana que viene!

María :)


	37. Chapter 37

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿Por qué?

James se giró en la cama, quedando bocabajo, e hizo un pequeño puchero que le sacó una sonrisa a Lizzy, que estaba de pie, frente al espejo y había recogido toda su ropa del suelo.

\- Porque tengo cosas que hacer con las chicas. – Se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a vestirse y giró la cabeza para poder mirarlo. – Además, te das cuenta de que estamos de exámenes y pasamos más tiempo en la cama que estudiando, ¿no?

\- Tú estudias teatro, es una carrera muy práctica, y yo lo llevo todo bien. – Se puso de pie y se acercó a su espalda. Apoyó una mano en su cadera y comenzó a besar su cuello. – ¿Vas a preparar la competición?

\- Ya decía yo que estabas muy interesado en que no saliera de la cama… - Se giró y enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello. – Pero, lo siento, no vais a ganarnos. Rose ha organizado unas sesiones de estudio intensivo y vamos a ganar ese concurso de preguntas y respuestas.

\- Bueno… - Mordió su cuello y ella gimió. – ¿Y si nos quedamos otro ratito?

\- No puedo, en serio. – Tuvo que reunir todo el autocontrol de su cuerpo para separarse de él. Suspiró y apartó la mirada. Si lo veía desnudo, acabaría quitándose la ropa que acababa de ponerse y volvería a la cama con él. – Además, no me voy por la competición. Tengo voluntariado, he quedado con Lily y otra chica.

\- ¿Dónde vais?

\- Al hospital. – Suspiró y se removió un poco nerviosa. – Odio ir allí, lo paso fatal.

\- ¿Y por qué no buscas otro sitio entonces? Yo voy a un comedor social y a un colegio, por ejemplo.

\- En el ala infantil del hospital necesitan mucha ayuda y me encanta poder hacer felices a esos niños, pero hay algunos que están muy enfermos y el año pasado uno murió estando yo de voluntaria… - Cerró los ojos y se estremeció. – Tuvieron que sacarme de allí, decían que así no ayudaba y me echaron. No pude volver más, me ponía a llorar cada vez que intentaba entrar por la puerta.

\- ¿Y por qué vuelves?

\- No lo sé. Supongo que creo que esos niños necesitan que alguien vaya a leerles y a alegrarles un poco el día. Si es duro para nosotros, imagínate cómo es para ellos.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Murmuró, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. – Puedo reducir las horas en el comedor social para ir conmigo y tú puedes reducir las del hospital y venir luego conmigo.

\- No sé cocinar. – Subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

\- Solo hay que servir la comida, no hay que prepararla. – Contestó él. – Es como llevar comida a domicilio a las personas mayores y con movilidad reducida. También lo hago, por cierto.

\- Lily y yo nos hemos apuntado a eso también.

\- Pero si ninguna de los dos tiene coche. – James frunció el ceño y Lizzy le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Habíamos pensado que, quizás, podrías prestarnos tú tu coche.

\- Ni hablar. Lily estrelló el coche de nuestros padres contra una columna de un parking y tú…

\- Yo sé conducir muy bien, pero mis padres no me dejan traerme mi coche.

\- Por algo será. – Negó con la cabeza. – No puedes hacer nada para convencerme.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Se mordió el labio con picardía y comenzó a acariciar sus abdominales, descendiendo lentamente, pero él la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a su objetivo.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que está muy mal intentar convencer a una persona para hacer algo mediante el sexo?

\- Algo había escuchado. – Apartó la mirada, un poco sonrojada.

\- No voy a prestaros el coche, pero puedo acompañaros. – Murmuró él, cogiendo su barbilla con delicadeza y haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo. – Y ahora voy a vestirme y a acompañaros al hospital. Vamos a intentar superarlo los dos juntos, ¿vale?

\- Sí. – Asintió y le dio un beso lento. – Gracias.

\- No me las des, no me cuesta nada.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, los dos llegaron a la hermandad y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de la chica para que pudiera coger sus cosas.

\- Lily me ha escrito y me ha dicho que está llegando. – Le comentó a James mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. – Y Ruth me ha pedido que vaya a buscarla a su habitación en cuanto estemos listos.

\- Vale, no te preocupes.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar gritar. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y James apoyó una mano en su cintura, sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Rose, la puta corbata! ¡Siempre te lo digo y nunca me haces caso, joder!

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – La voz de la pelirroja les llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. – ¡Se me ha olvidado!

\- ¡Joder, me has creado un trauma!

\- ¡Estamos empatadas entonces!

\- ¡No es lo mismo! – Lizzy bufó. – ¡Vestíos, tengo que entrar a coger los papeles del voluntariado!

\- ¡Ya vamos! ¡Lo siento, en serio!

La morena se giró hacia James y este le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa compasiva. Menos mal que él no había visto nada porque, si no, estaría tan traumatizado como la chica. Le acarició la mejilla y la atrajo hacia sí para poder abrazarla.

\- No pienses en ello. – Murmuró en su oído. – Y, tranquila, si quieres luego te hago olvidar lo que has visto.

\- Vale. – Sonrió levemente, sintiendo cómo su enfado se iba esfumando rápidamente. Era increíble cómo James podía conseguir eso con algo tan simple como un abrazo.

La puerta se abrió entonces y ellos se separaron. Rose y Scorpius los miraban completamente rojos, balbuceando excusas.

\- Anda, dejadme pasar, no tardo.

Lizzy entró y cogió un par de papeles de su escritorio. Los miró unos instantes y, finalmente, salió mientras los doblaba para poder guardarlos en su bolso.

\- Vale, ya está. – Miró a su amiga y se cruzó de brazos. – Si vuelvo a encontrarme con una escena así…

\- No se los volverá a olvidar la corbata, te lo prometo. – Le aseguró, dedicándole una mirada de arrepentimiento. – Y el año que viene…

\- Cuartos separados, estoy de acuerdo. – Lizzy suspiró y miró su móvil. – Podéis volver a lo que estabais haciendo, Lily está ya abajo. Por cierto, ¿no se suponía que estabais estudiando?

\- Nos has pillado en medio de un descanso que, como no nos demos prisa, se terminará antes de que hayamos podido descansar. – Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y cogió la mano del rubio. – Mucha suerte con el voluntariado.

\- No seáis muy malos.

La pareja volvió al dormitorio y los otros dos, tras avisar a Ruth, bajaron para encontrarse con Lily y poder dirigirse, por fin, hacia el hospital.

* * *

Lizzy temblaba sin poder evitarlo. Había empezado a sentir ansiedad nada más ver aparecer el hospital y sus nervios cada vez estaban peor. Estaba convencida de que vomitaría antes de llegar a la puerta. James, que se había dado cuenta de todo, pidió a las otras dos chicas que salieran del coche y fueran hacia el edificio.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Murmuró, con la vista fijada en el parabrisas.

\- Si no lo hago ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo jamás. – Contestó ella, también en un susurro, sin ser capaz de levantar la vista de sus manos.

\- Estaré contigo, ¿vale? Y, si tienes que parar, no tienes más que decírmelo y te llevaré de vuelta a mi cuarto.

\- Está bien. – La morena tomó una bocanada de aire y se giró para mirarlo. – Gracias.

\- No me las des, es normal que estés así. Yo estaría igual si hubiera pasado por lo que tú. – La besó con dulzura y sonrió. – Venga, vamos. Esos niños necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Bajaron del coche y, en seguida, alcanzaron a Lily y Ruth. Se presentaron en el mostrador principal, entregaron los papeles que les acreditaban como voluntarios y que ellos debían sellar.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo la administrativa cuando hubo comprobado todos los datos. – Pueden subir a la planta de pediatría, pregunten por la enfermera Rogers, ella les indicará lo que tienen que hacer.

\- Vale, gracias.

Subieron por el ascensor y no tardaron de localizar a la mujer, que les asignó sus tareas. Lizzy, aferrada a la mano de James y tratando de respirar con normalidad, llegó a la pequeña sala de juegos del hospital y buscó algunos libros para leerles.

\- ¿Qué te parece este?

\- _Peter el conejito y sus amiguitos_. – El chico enarcó una ceja y tuvo que contener una carcajada a duras penas. – Parece el título de una película porno.

\- ¡James! – Trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. – Eres un bruto.

\- ¡Yo quiero leer ese cuento!

Se giraron al escuchar aquella vocecita y se encontraron con una niña de unos seis años, rubia, muy pequeña y delgada. Por el escote de su bata, podían ver una gran venda y, además, llevaba una vía. Lizzy la miró con dulzura y se agachó junto a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta este libro?

\- ¡Mucho! – Contestó, sonriendo. – Es muy divertido.

\- ¿Sí? Pues entonces os lo leeré. – Sonrió y la cogió de la mano. – ¿Quieres ayudarme a escoger algunos más?

\- ¡Sí!

Las dos fueron hacia la estantería y comenzaron a buscar mientras el resto de niños iban llegando. James jugaba con ellos y los iba colocando en un círculo, sin dejar de bromear con ellos y escuchar lo que le decían.

\- Bien, pues ya tenemos las historias. – Lizzy dejó que la pequeña rubia ocupara un sitio en el corro y ella se sentó en el centro. – Bueno, chicos, me llamo Lizzy y este es mi amigo James y vamos a venir a leeros las próximas semanas.

\- Esperamos que os guste.

La chica abrió el libro pero, justo cuando iba a comenzar a leer, un carraspeo hizo que levantara la vista. Ruth estaba en la puerta y le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Lizzy, ¿podrías cambiarme el puesto? – Se mordió el labio. – Es que no puedo…

\- Sí, claro, está bien. – Tomó una bocanada de aire y, armándose de valor, se puso de pie. – Niños, esta es mi amiga Ruth y va a leeros los cuentos, ¿vale? Yo me llevo este, que tengo que ir a ver a otro de vuestros amiguitos.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Le preguntó James.

\- No te preocupes, alguien necesita hacer las voces masculinas. – Le guiñó un ojo y salió del círculo. – ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

\- Habitación 218. Es una niña, está prácticamente terminal y te juro que yo no puedo hacer esto. – Le dedicó una sonrisa y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Te debo una, en serio.

\- No te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

Le costó salir de aquella sala de juegos, en la que todos los niños parecían tan sanos, para dirigirse a ese cuarto. Aquella niña también se merecía un rato de diversión y poder olvidarse durante unos instantes de su enfermedad.

\- ¿Se puede?

Asomó la cabeza y vio a una pequeña tumbada en la cama –muy pálida y delgada, con profundas ojeras y sin pelo– y, junto a ella, a una mujer que no presentaba un aspecto mucho mejor.

\- Espera un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo. – Apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hija y sonrió. – Vuelvo en seguida, cariño.

Se acercó rápidamente a Lizzy y cerró la puerta para que no pudiera escuchar nada.

\- Mira, el caso de mi hija es muy complicado y te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a la otra chica, si ves que no vas a poder soportarlo, no entres siquiera. – Suspiró. – No es necesario que pases este mal trago.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – No sabía si era adecuado preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Leucemia. La descubrieron en un estado muy avanzado ya y no hay nada que hacer. – La mujer apretó los labios unos instantes y cerró los ojos antes de poder hablar. – Lleva meses ingresada y los médicos dicen que no saldrá de aquí y que solo irá a peor. No creen que le quede mucho.

\- Lo… lo siento. – Sintió sus ojos aguarse y tuvo que apartar la mirada. – Sé que no es consuelo, pero lo siento muchísimo.

\- No, no lo es, pero nadie puede entender lo que es que te arrebaten a un hijo. No se lo deseo a nadie. – Suspiró de nuevo y miró a Lizzy con resignación. – Ania es una niña muy dulce y pareces una de esas chicas que le coge cariño a la gente con facilidad así que te recomendaría que…

\- Yo conozco a alguien que perdió un hijo. – Murmuró, interrumpiéndola. – Mi tío murió con 14 años, mi abuela sabe lo que es esa pérdida y ya la he visto en ella.

\- Cuanto lo siento. ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Un tiroteo en su instituto. – La chica se encogió de hombros. – Lo perdió de la noche a la mañana. Se lo arrebataron, como ella siempre dice. No pudieron despedirse de él.

\- Eso es horrible.

\- Quiero ayudar a su hija. – No sabía de dónde había salido aquella determinación, ni cómo estaba ocultando el temblor que la recorría de arriba abajo, pero estaba segura de que aquello era lo mejor. – No voy a derrumbarme delante de ella ni de usted, se lo aseguro. Déjeme ayudarla.

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero que Ania sufra.

\- No lo hará.

\- Está bien, pues adelante.

Abrió la puerta y ambas entraron.

\- Ania, te presento a…

\- Lizzy. – Sonrió. – Hola, Ania, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- Me han dicho que estabas un poco aburrida así que he venido a leerte un cuento y a jugar un rato, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Guay!

\- Genial. – Se sentó en una silla vacía junto a la cama. – ¿Cuántos añitos tienes, Ania?

\- Cuatro.

\- Ala, qué mayor.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y hay algún cuento que te guste mucho?

La niña miró a su madre y esta le dio uno de los libros que tenía en la mesita de noche.

\- Este es su favorito.

\- Seguro que es genial. – Lo abrió y carraspeó. – Espero leerlo bien, ¿me ayudas si me equivoco?

\- ¡Claro! Venga, empieza.

Lizzy leyó el cuento, fingiendo mal las voces para que Ania, entre risas, pudiera corregirla y, después de este, estuvo un rato jugando a las muñecas con ella hasta que se quedó dormida.

\- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? – Le preguntó entonces a la mujer.

\- Acompáñame a por un café a la máquina, tardaremos solo cinco minutos.

Las dos salieron del dormitorio y caminaron unos metras hasta llegar a esta.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Te invito.

\- Oh, no se moleste, traigo dinero y…

\- Insisto. Te has portado muy bien con Ania. – Sonrió.

\- Un capuccino.

\- Perfecto. – Insertó el dinero y pulsó el código. – ¿Vas a volver?

\- Sí. Ania es un encanto y no se merece estar sola.

\- Es que esto es muy duro y son pocos los que lo soportan. – La mujer suspiró. La enfermedad de su hija le había costado su matrimonio, pero si su ex-marido era incapaz de estar para su hija cuando más lo necesitaba, ella no lo quería más en su vida. Cogió el café y se lo pasó a la chica antes de coger el suyo.

\- ¿Sabe? El año pasado se murió un niño cuando yo estaba haciendo mis horas de voluntariado aquí y tuvieron que sacarme del hospital. – Comenzó a decir en un murmullo. – He estado a punto de no venir. Me apunté porque sabía que si no lo hacía, jamás podría volver a pisar un hospital, pero de no ser por James no habría podido salir del coche.

\- ¿James es tu novio?

\- Algo… algo así, supongo. – Asintió lentamente y bebió un sorbo de café. – Y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho porque Ania se merece que alguien esté aquí con ella.

\- ¿Volverás entonces?

\- Todos los días que pueda. – Le aseguró. – En Navidad regresaré a Seattle, pero seguiré viniendo cuando vuelva, a pesar de que se me hayan terminado las horas de voluntariado. No voy a dejarla sola.

\- Eres la primera que se queda. – La mujer sonrió levemente. – Muchas salen corriendo antes de empezar, como esa otra chica, y otras después de pasar con ella un rato. Dicen que no soportarán verla morir.

\- Ni yo tampoco, pero ese es mi problema y no el de ella.

\- Entonces estaré encantada de volver a verte. – Señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo. – Debería volver para comprobar que todo está bien. Nos vemos pronto, Lizzy.

\- Volveré mañana, se lo prometo.

Se despidieron con un último gesto y la mujer se marchó. Lizzy se quedó unos instantes junto a la máquina y, por fin, se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Ania tenía 4 años y toda la vida por delante, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle aquello? Miró el café a medio beber y lo tiró. Debería haberse pedido mejor una tila, necesitaría muchas para poder sobrellevar aquello. Iba a ser duro pero, tal y como había prometido, estaría con ella así que lo mejor sería empezar a ser fuerte. Se secó las lágrimas y, tras comprobar que ya había llegado la hora de marcharse, se dirigió hacia la sala de juegos para avisar a James y Ruth y poder ir a buscar a Lily. Pero no le gustó nada lo que vio cuando llegó ahí. Los dos chicos estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, muy cerca. Él tenía un brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de ella, que le dedicaba miradas y sonrisas que tenían una intención clara. Sintió una enorme punzada en el estómago. Otra vez no podía estar pasándole aquello. Carraspeó y los dos la vieron.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Su tono fue seco y James enarcó una ceja sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que algo le había molestado.

\- Claro. – Se acercó rápidamente y trató de apoyar una mano en su brazo, pero ella se apartó. – ¿Estás bien, Lizz?

\- Perfectamente. – Mintió. Después de lo de Ania debería ser capaz de ver aquello como una tontería, un problema insignificante comparado con el de los niños que estaban allí, pero era incapaz.

\- No te creo.

\- Me da igual. – Echó a andar hacia el pasillo. – Ruth, ¿dónde está Lily?

\- Iré a buscarla.

\- Perfecto, os esperamos abajo.

La otra chica se marchó y ellos dos, en silencio, bajaron al vestíbulo para que les firmaran la hoja de voluntariado. James quería insistir y averiguar qué había pasado –¿habría tenido algún problema con la niña que había ido a ver? Ruth le había contado que estaba muy enferma y por eso ella había preferido ayudar a otros niños–, pero cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, las palabras morían en su boca. No quería cagarla y hacerla enfadar aún más.

Lily y Ruth no tardaron en llegar y la pelirroja les explicó que había estado echando una mano en el área de neonatos y que le había encantado la experiencia.

\- Genial. – Lizzy sonrió levemente y la pelirroja la interrogó con la mirada. – No es nada.

\- Si tú lo dices… - Suspiró y recogió su hoja. – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro.

Los cuatro se montaron en el coche y volvieron al campus en silencio. James primero dejó a Lily en su residencia y después paró frente a la hermandad de las chicas.

\- Gracias por traernos, James. Ya nos veremos.

Ruth, que se había dado cuenta de la tensión que se había instalado en el coche, bajó rápidamente y Lizzy se desabrochó también el cinturón pero, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, la mano de James la detuvo.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Te recuerdo que mi prima y Scorpius siguen en vuestro dormitorio.

\- Los echaré.

\- Y prometimos que ensayaríamos para la obra.

La morena bufó y maldijo por lo bajo pero, finalmente, volvió a abrocharse el cinturón y se cruzó de brazos. La obra era lo primero, no podía echarlo todo a perder por una tontería.

\- ¿Vas a decirme ya qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó él mientras empezaban a recorrer los escasos metros que separaban sus casas.

\- No ha pasado nada.

\- No te lo crees ni tú. – Suspiró. – Vamos, Lizz.

\- Te repito que no ha pasado nada y ahora date prisa. Quiero terminar este ensayo cuanto antes.

Nada más aparcar el coche, se bajaron y subieron al dormitorio del chico. Él cogió el guión y miró a Lizzy, que había comenzado a caminar de forma nerviosa, con preocupación.

\- Lizzy, ¿estás segura de que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

\- Callarte.

Bufó y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y tuvo que morderse el labio para no empezar a llorar. Sabía que no era el fin del mundo y que James y ella no eran ni siquiera una pareja, pero aquello… La estaba destrozando por dentro. No le gustaba ser tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo. James se tumbó a su lado y le acarició el brazo. Y entonces ella se atrevió a confesar.

\- Giorgio me puso los cuernos. – No dejó de mirar al frente, ni cambió su expresión, pero su voz sonó completamente rota. James se giró para mirarla y frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquello. – Y cuando te he visto así con Ruth... Sé que no tenemos nada, que esto es solo sexo, pero no he podido evitarlo.

\- ¿Te has puesto celosa?

\- Me he asustado. – Se puso de lado para mirarlo antes de seguir hablando. – No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

\- No te engañaría jamás. – Le aseguró él. – Mientras esto dure, no me iré con ninguna otra, solo existes tú.

\- Ya, claro. – Sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. – Eres un chulo y te encanta ligar, permíteme dudar.

\- ¿Con quién te engañó él? ¿Me lo cuentas? – Le preguntó, ignorando su comentario. Sabía que tenía razón, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que había empezado con ella. Jamás podría mirar a otra de la misma manera que la miraba a ella, pero no sabía cómo hacérselo entender sin confesarle que se había enamorado. Y aún no estaba preparado para admitirlo frente a ella.

\- Con mi mejor amiga. – Murmuró. – Miranda y yo éramos inseparables desde pequeñas. ¿Recuerdas la serie _Lizzie_ _Mcguire_? La prota se llama Lizzie como yo y su mejor amiga Miranda y siempre decíamos que éramos nosotras y que seríamos amigas eternamente, pero al poco tiempo de venir aquí me enteré de que Giorgio y ella estaban liados. Llevábamos más de dos años juntos. A día de hoy aún me cuesta entender qué pasó.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te compadezcas. – Lo cortó, mientras se encogía de hombros. – El caso es que no sé qué dijeron, pero al final yo quedé como la mala que se había estado interponiendo entre ellos durante años y el resto de nuestros amigos me retiró la palabra.

\- ¿Qué? – Enarcó ambas cejas y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. – ¡Menudos capullos!

\- Ya lo sé. – Suspiró y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Aquello tendría que haberlo hablado con James antes de Acción de Gracias, pero no se había atrevido y había llegado el momento de confesarlo todo al fin. – Y lo peor es que ahora él le pone los cuernos a ella conmigo cada vez que quiere. Soy gilipollas.

\- Un poco. – Él le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Sintió una punzada en su estómago. ¿A qué se refería con cuándo quería? ¿En Acción de Gracias también? ¿Seguiría haciéndolo a pesar de estar viéndose con él? Tragó saliva y se obligó a dejar de lado todas esas preguntas. Lo importante en ese momento era Lizzy. – ¿Me prometes que dejaras de hacerlo? Tú vales mucho más que eso, no le des esa satisfacción, no dejes que siga jugando contigo, Lizz.

\- En Acción de Gracias lo intentó, pero no consiguió nada. No tiene ya el mismo poder sobre mí y eso que nos vimos después de que tuviéramos aquella conversación subida de tono por _WhatsApp_. – Aquella confesión hizo que se quitara un peso enorme de encima. – Vino a mi casa y trató de acostarse conmigo, me besó incluso, pero lo paré ahí. Le dije que las cosas habían cambiado y le pedí que se marchara. No se lo tomó muy bien y me llamó zorra, pero al menos me libré de él.

\- Menudo cabrón, te juro que si algún día lo conozco le mataré. – Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla "zorra" simplemente por decirle que no quería nada con él? Era un capullo y solo esperaba que alguien le diera su merecido. ¿Y ese era el chico que la abuela de Lizzy quería para ella? Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Ahora sí que le preocupaba lo que hubiera podido hacerle cuando salían, pero lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro momento en el que ambos estuvieran más tranquilos. Porque, estaba seguro, si se enteraba de cualquier tipo de abuso en aquel momento, acabaría cogiendo el primer avión a Seattle para tener una "conversación" con él.

\- Lo sé. Por eso no confío en los hombres. Ni en las chicas. La única amiga de verdad que tengo creo que es Rose, pero a veces me cuesta confiar incluso en ella por miedo.

\- Bueno, al menos puedes estar segura de una cosa: – Dijo él entonces, sonriendo y haciendo que ella lo mirara preocupada. – no voy a acostarme con tu mejor amiga. Es mi prima, tengo límites.

Lizzy estalló en carcajadas y él la abrazó antes de besarla.

\- James.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Me haces el amor? – Le pidió.

Él se fijó en sus ojos y pudo ver que, a pesar de su sonrisa, todavía estaba asustada e insegura. Y él, por supuesto, no podía permitir eso. La besó con dulzura y se situó con delicadeza sobre ella. No hacía falta que se lo pidiera. Si por él fuera, le haría el amor a Lizzy cada segundo del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Este capítulo es un poco largo y la verdad es que la parte del hospital es bastante triste (tuve que parar de escribir porque se me saltaron las lágrimas), pero Lizzy necesita pasar por eso porque, como ella dice, si no, no será capaz de volver a entrar a un hospital jamás.

Y James es un cielo que NO estaba ligando con Ruth (a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer). La verdad es que de este capítulo tan agridulce y de confesiones me quedo con lo que dice Lizzy que pasó en Acción de Gracias, su "algo así" cuando le preguntan si James es su novio y la reflexión final de James :3

Espero que os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones como siempre :)

Muchos besos,

María :)


	38. Chapter 38

Albus llevaba toda la tarde intentando concentrarse en sus apuntes, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil. Alice estaba justo frente a él y, mientras estudiaba, se abrochaba y desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa celeste, dejando a la vista su sujetador blanco con florecitas rosas. Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito – probablemente ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba haciendo aquello, debía ser algún movimiento nervioso –, pero no podía apartar la mirada de su escote. Odiaba admitir aquello, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener nada con nadie que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Y que Alice estuviera enseñándole su escote de aquella manera no ayudaba precisamente.

\- Oye, Alice. – La llamó en un susurro para no atraer la mirada del resto de chicos que estudiaban en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Sí?

La castaña levantó la vista de su libro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo vas?

\- Bien, solo tengo que repasarme un par de temas. – Contestó. – ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno, no me concentro mucho esta tarde.

\- Intenta cambiar de asignatura, a lo mejor te viene bien. – Sugirió ella, sin imaginarse que los problemas de concentración del chico tenían que ver con ella.

\- Sí, eso haré. – Albus asintió y tomó una bocanada de aire. – Por cierto, ¿irás a la fiesta de Navidad del próximo sábado?

\- Sí, creo que sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Mi último examen es el viernes por la tarde, pero no quiero perderme la obra así que supongo que aprovecharé y saldré esa noche y me iré a casa el domingo. ¿Por qué?

\- Por si querías venir conmigo.

\- Oh, claro. Eso sería genial. – Aceptó ella con una sonrisa. – Ya sabes que me encanta salir contigo, aunque ya sabes que lo de volver muy tarde…

\- Te dejaré sana y salva en tu residencia, no te preocupes por eso.

\- Pues entonces genial. Estoy segura de que la fiesta nos vendrá genial después de tantos exámenes.

\- Seguro que sí. – Él asintió. – ¿Vas a quedarte mucho más?

\- No más de media hora.

\- Genial, entonces te espero y vuelvo a leerme esto.

"O a intentarlo", pensó.

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas lecturas y la chica empezó de nuevo a jugar con el botón de camisa.

\- Alice, si sigues haciendo eso, mi hermano suspenderá todas las asignaturas.

Los dos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lily y la chica no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja y apartar la mano de su camisa.

\- Perdón, no me había dado cuenta. – Murmuró.

\- Oh, no es tu culpa. Él tenía la vista donde no debía.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Lils? – Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Nada. Es que os he visto y he dicho "oye voy a saludar a mi hermano y mi compañera de habitación", ¿o acaso no puedo?

\- Claro que puedes, pero es raro verte por aquí.

\- Me ofendes, Al. Lo dices como si yo no estudiara y Química es una carrera muy exigente.

\- No te he visto estudiar mucha química, solo bastante anatomía, durante este semestre.

Lily lo miró ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Disculpa? Dios, eres gilipollas, Albus.

\- Ni que hubiera dicho alguna mentira. – Le miró de forma burlona y tuvo que contener una carcajada. – Hermanita, cuando tú vas, yo vuelvo. No puedes decirme nada sin que yo te lo devuelva.

\- Que te den. – Puso los ojos en blanco antes de girarse hacia la castaña. – Alice, ¿terminas pronto?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque voy a ir a comprar y no quiero ir sola. – Suspiró. – No me queda café, ni galletas de chocolate, ni patatas fritas.

\- ¿Esa es tu dieta en exámenes?

\- ¿Estoy hablando contigo, Albus? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Vienes conmigo entonces o no?

\- Claro. – Alice asintió antes de mirar al chico. – ¿Te importa si lo dejamos ya?

\- Para nada. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. – La verdad es que estoy bastante cansado.

\- Genial.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y los tres salieron en seguida de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora?

\- Claro, Albus. – La chica sonrió. – Y recuerda lo de la fiesta.

\- No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera, créeme.

\- ¿Qué fiesta? – Lily frunció el ceño.

\- La de Navidad, vamos a ir juntos. – Le explicó su amiga con tranquilidad antes de agarrarse a su brazo. – ¿Nos vamos, Lils?

\- Sí, claro.

Las dos se alejaron tras dedicarle una última sonrisa al chico. Solo cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, se atrevió la pelirroja a hablar.

\- ¿A qué mierda estáis jugando mi hermano y tú?

\- A nada.

\- No soy idiota. – Bufó levemente. – Alice, ya te dije una vez que mi hermano era un capullo y que no te convenía acercarte a él, ¿por qué no me has hecho caso?

\- Albus es simpático, me cae bien, nos reímos juntos y siempre cuida de mí en las fiestas y me acompaña de vuelta a la residencia.

\- Solo porque quiere acostarse contigo. – Insistió.

\- Lily, soy mayorcita, sé lo que estoy haciendo. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. – Suspiró. – Además, tu hermano no es tan malo como tú crees.

\- Oh, venga ya. Le conozco a la perfección, ambos somos iguales.

\- Bueno, pues entonces deja que juegue y me queme. – La miró fijamente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – No te preocupes, en serio.

La pelirroja asintió finalmente, con resignación. A lo mejor Alice tenía razón y había llegado el momento de comenzar a fiar en su criterio y en las buenas intenciones de Albus.

* * *

Scorpius entró en la casa de las Delta Gamma en silencio, intentando no hacer ruido. Era sábado, los exámenes habían terminado el día anterior y él tenía una sorpresa preparada para Rose. Solo esperaba que no le molestara que fuera a buscarla tan temprano.

Subió hasta su dormitorio y pegó en la puerta un par de veces, tratando de despertarla con la máxima suavidad posible.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda pasa?

Sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de Lizzy y una respuesta ininteligible de Rose.

\- Chicas, soy yo. Scorpius.

La pelirroja no tardó en abrir al escucharlo. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y miró la hora en su reloj.

\- Scorp, son las cinco de la mañana, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Se encogió de hombros. – Te he preparado una cosa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Y no podías dársela a una hora normal? – Lizzy bufó y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. – ¡Tenéis un puto problema!

\- ¿Mal despertar?

\- No, es que el director de la obra les ha prohibido a James y ella acostarse por el bien de la obra así que llevan casi una semana sin hacerlo y está subiéndose por las paredes. – Bajó el tono de voz. – Se pone de muy mal humor cuando tiene que conseguir los orgasmos por su cuenta.

\- ¡Rose!

\- ¿Qué? – Se giró hacia ella y le guiñó el ojo. – Solo digo la verdad.

\- Bueno, pues dejadme tranquila e idos con vuestras cosas de enamorados pastelosos. – Volvió a bufar. – Odio a las parejitas felices.

Los dos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero decidieron que lo mejor sería no recordarle que justo eso era lo que James y ella parecían.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿tienes una sorpresa?

\- Oh, sí. Vístete, vamos a un sitio.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Ya lo verás, solo te digo que tenemos que ir en coche y que son muchas horas así que tenemos que salir ya si queremos estar de vuelta para esta noche.

\- ¿En serio? – Enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. – ¿Vamos a la otra punta del Estado?

\- No seas impaciente. – El rubio lanzó una carcajada. – Con una sudadera y unas mallas irás bien. Vamos, vístete.

\- Ya voy.

Rose cogió su ropa rápidamente y entró al baño para cambiarse.

\- Más os vale estar aquí de vuelta para la obra. – Lizzy se incorporó en la cama y bostezó. – Porque te juro, Malfoy, que si Rose no está, os mataré a ambos.

\- Dios, das miedo cuando estás frustrada.

\- Y además tengo sueño.

\- Lo siento, supongo.

\- No lo sientes y da igual. – Suspiró. – Es un detalle muy bonito. A mí nunca me han hecho algo así.

\- Bueno, James fue a llevarte al aeropuerto y luego te recogió con flores.

\- Ya, eso fue bonito. – Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara y no pudo evitar morderse el labio. – Aunque, bueno, luego yo…

\- Prefiero no saberlo. – La cortó el rubio antes de que dijera nada más. – De verdad.

\- Pero si no he dicho nada.

\- Ya, pero puedo imaginarme de qué se trata y, de verdad, no hace falta. No sé qué manía tenéis James y tú con ser tan gráficos.

La chica lanzó una pequeña carcajada, pero no añadió nada más. Por suerte, Rose no tardó en salir del baño, preparada. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta y solo le faltaban los zapatos. Cogió unas deportivas de debajo de la cama y se las puso rápidamente.

\- ¿Así voy bien?

\- Perfecta. – Scorpius la besó con dulzura y sonrió. – Podemos irnos cuando quieras.

\- Genial. – Se giró hacia su amiga y sonrió. – Estaremos aquí a la hora de la obra, no te preocupes.

\- Es a las nueve, que no se os olvide.

\- No, tranquila.

\- ¡Pasadlo bien!

\- Eso haremos.

Scorpius condujo durante horas, sin contestar a las continuas preguntas de Rose, que cada vez tenía más ganas de saber dónde iban. Solo sabía que iban hacia el sur y que se habían ido alejando de la costa, pero nada más.

A las ocho pararon en un bar de carretera para desayunar. Aparcaron junto al establecimiento, se bajaron y entraron. A pesar de la hora y de que era fin de semana, había bastante gente y tuvieron que sentarse en una mesa algo alejada de la entrada. La camarera no tardó en llegar con dos tazas de café y los menús.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar? – Le preguntó ella, ojeando la carta.

\- Unas tostadas supongo.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Huevos, beicon, tortitas con sirope y un cuenco de fruta. – Dijo, tras dudar unos instantes. – No sé si pedir también un zumo o será demasiado. No, soy una Weasley, podré con ello. También un zumo de naranja.

El rubio rió. Rose era una de las personas con más apetito del mundo –heredado de su padre, según ella– y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus pedidos en los restaurantes, pero aún así a veces no podía evitar sorprenderse.

La camarera no tardó en volver y anotar su comanda, dedicándoles una sonrisa amable. Debía estar pensando la pareja tan adorable que hacían.

\- ¿Nos queda mucho para llegar al lugar misterioso?

\- Si mis cálculos no fallan, unas cuatro horas.

\- ¿Cuatro horas más? – Abrió mucho los ojos. – Si vamos a México, creo que es importante decir que no he cogido el pasaporte.

\- No vamos a México. – Contestó él, riendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Enarcó una ceja. – Nunca he estado y estaría bastante bien.

\- Iremos este verano.

\- Genial. – Bebió un poco de café. – Entonces, no es México.

\- No.

\- Y quedan cuatro horas.

\- Sí.

\- Pues no tengo ni idea de dónde vamos.

\- Un poco más de paciencia, pequeño saltamontes.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la nariz y Rose no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Finalmente, a las doce y media llegaron a un paraje natural. Aparcaron y el chico la guió rápidamente por aquel lugar, internándose entre los bosques a través de una senda concreta. Se notaba que sabía exactamente hacia dónde iba.

\- Vamos, Rose, date prisa. – Le dijo, tirando de su brazo. – Tenemos que irnos en menos de dos horas o no llegaremos para la obra y Lizzy nos matará.

\- No se dará cuenta siempre que lleguemos antes de que la obra termine. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Además, ¿no querrás tenerme todo el día sin comer, no? Tenemos que almorzar y luego parar a cenar.

\- Traigo el almuerzo en la mochila y, tranquila, la parada para cenar está programada.

\- Genial. Además, lo importante es llegar a la fiesta. – Insistió. – Ya hemos visto a James y Lizzy discutir mucho y no creo que vayan a enrollarse delante de todo el mundo. Aunque, la verdad, ya los pillé una vez y no quiero repetir la experiencia.

\- Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa. – Se detuvo un momento en un cruce de caminos y fruncí el ceño antes de entrecerrar los ojos y asentir. – Es por aquí.

\- Como nos perdamos…

\- Sé perfectamente dónde estamos, tranquila. Confía en mí.

Ella asintió y siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron ante una imponente roca junto a una cascada.

\- Hemos llegado.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió. Tenía un hueco en forma de corazón y era, simplemente, preciosa.

\- Vaya…

\- Bienvenida a _Heart rock_. Llevo bastante tiempo queriendo traerte, pero entre los trabajos y los exámenes no encontraba el momento.

\- Es preciosa, Scorp.

\- ¿Verdad? – Sonrió y apretó con un poco más de fuerza su mano. – Yo he venido un par de veces, estamos solo a hora y media de Los Ángeles y mis padres me trajeron de pequeño y después vine con todos mis amigos, aunque esto es más de parejas que de amigos, la verdad.

\- Es genial pero, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido? ¡Mañana tienes que hacer casi este mismo recorrido!

\- No es nada, solo son unas horas conduciendo y por ver la cara que se te ha quedado ha merecido la pena.

\- Qué tonto.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Se acercó a él y lo besó, primero con más dulzura, pero poco a poco aumentando la intensidad y la pasión. Scorpius la empujó levemente y apoyó su espalda contra un tronco. Enterró una mano en su pelo, sin dejar de besarla, frente a aquel corazón. Siguieron con aquello, sin pensar en el tiempo, ni en lugar, solo en ellos y prometiéndose el uno al otro, sin palabras, que lo suyo sería tan eterno como aquella roca frente a la que en ese momento se besaban.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si es que Scorpius es un cielo de niño *-* (Por cierto, gracias a EmmaRDoyle por encontrar ese sitio y decirme que sería ideal para que apareciera en la historia ;)). Y lo de Albus y Alice, bueno, parece que no va mal, ¿no? ;)

En el próximo capítulo nos vamos de teatro y de fiesta... Y va a ser movidito, no adelanto más ;)

Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo y muchos besos. Nos leemos la semana que viene :)

María :)


	39. Chapter 39

Lizzy apenas cruzó un par de palabras con James antes de que empezara la función. No quería caer en la tentación antes de tiempo y, además, quería mantener la tensión intacta.

\- El teatro está a rebosar, chicos. – Les dijo el director. – Así que hay que hacerlo muy bien, no podemos decepcionar a nadie. Hemos ensayado mucho, no lo tiréis todo por la borda en el último momento. ¡Vamos!

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el escenario. Lizzy se santiguó y James frunció el ceño y sonrió levemente. Eso era nuevo. La vio tomar un par de bocanadas de aire, mover los hombros en círculos y, finalmente, salir al escenario. Y entonces todo empezó.

* * *

Los Potter, sentados en segunda fila al lado de sus dos hijos pequeños, todavía no podían creerse que aquel chico que estaban viendo en el escenario fuera su James. Ginny a duras penas lograba contener la risa y Harry sonreía, impresionado, mientras Lily y Marlene comentaban la obra, James y Sirius hacían bromas sobre "lo bien que le sentaba ese papel al niño" y los Weasley –Molly, Arthur, Hermione y Ron– se sorprendían cada vez más.

\- Me encantan las escenas en las que salen los dos. – Comentó Lily a Alice y Albus, en voz baja. – Es como volver a principio de curso.

\- Ellos habrían sido así de haberse conocido hace cincuenta años. – Añadió su hermano.

\- No seáis malos, su relación no tiene nada que ver con esto. – Intervino la castaña, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – O, bueno, casi nada porque esa lucha de poder sí que la veo.

\- A saber cómo serán a la hora de echar un polvo. – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada y los otros dos negaron con la cabeza. – Oh, venga ya. Vosotros pensáis lo mismo que yo.

Los otros dos rieron, pero volvieron a centrar su atención en la obra que estaba a punto de llegar a su punto álgido.

* * *

Cuando la obra terminó por fin. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear. Poco a poco, los actores fueron saliendo y saludando. James salió con una enorme sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y elevó ambos brazos antes de retirarse junto a los demás. Pero entonces salió Lizzy y él no pudo mantener más la compostura. Empezó a silbar y aplaudir como el que más, haciendo que sus compañeros empezaran a reír, y finalmente se acercó a ella con un ramo de flores que tenía preparado desde antes de que comenzara la función.

\- Eh, Blanche. – Lizzy se giró un poco y sonrió y él cogió una de sus manos y la besó. – Enhorabuena, estrella.

\- Gracias, Stanley.

Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó y él sonrió y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, agarrando su cintura con una mano y tratando de no estropear las flores. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – Murmuró ella en su oído.

\- Porque estaba contigo.

\- Qué idiota eres. – Le devolvió el beso y se separó de él con una sonrisa. Cogió las flores y le guiñó un ojo. – Para ser la primera vez, no ha estado nada mal.

\- Primera y última. Os dejo esto a los profesionales.

Lanzó una carcajada antes de volverse hacia el público y hacer otra reverencia. James comenzó a aplaudirle y ella le señaló y animó al público a que le aplaudieran a él. Finalmente, se cogieron de la mano y regresaron junto a los demás mientras salía el director a saludar.

El telón cayó y todos empezaron a felicitarse, entre risas, besos y abrazos. Lizzy no pudo resistirse más y besó a James con pasión.

\- Joder…

\- Sí, yo también lo había echado de menos. – Él sonrió y volvió a besarla. – Y me muero de ganas de lo que viene después.

\- Voy a ir a quitarme esta ropa y…

\- ¿En cinco minutos en el baño?

\- Tú lo has dicho.

Un último beso y los dos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los vestuarios, dispuestos a acabar con su sequía de una vez por todas.

* * *

\- Dios, hemos llegado tardísimo.

Rose suspiró al ver a todo el mundo abandonando el teatro. Scorpius y ella consiguieron colarse entre la multitud y se acercaron a la familia de la chica, que esperaba a James y Lizzy.

\- Eh, ¿qué tal el viaje? – Preguntó Hermione, tras darle un beso a su hija.

\- Genial, mamá. El sitio era precioso. – Contestó la pelirroja. Su madre enarcó una ceja y ella suspiró y asintió. – Sí, estamos saliendo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó, emocionada, antes de abrazar a Scorpius que no pudo evitar sorprenderse. – ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Ron frunció el ceño.

\- Ya hablaremos mañana con tranquilidad, papá. – Rose sonrió y lo abrazó y él suspiró sin poder evitarlo. Al menos no era un mal chico.

\- ¿Qué tal lo han hecho los chicos? – Preguntó el rubio, al que su suegra (¡qué raro sonaba aquello!) acababa de soltar.

\- Genial, aunque cuando estaban saludando han estado a punto de liarse en mitad del escenario. – Lily lanzó una carcajada. – Creo que los únicos que no se han dado cuenta han sido ellos porque los demás…

\- Son mis genes, que hacen que James sea irresistible.

\- No te engañes, Cornamenta, es por mi nombre. Nadie que se llame Sirius puede no ser sexy.

\- El ego viene con el nombre. – Añadió Marlene, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Y cuando lleguen nada de bromitas. Todavía recuerdo la cara de esa pobre chica cuando la conocimos en San Francisco.

\- ¡Los pillaron en un coche, Marls! – Protestó Sirius. – ¿Cómo no voy a hacer bromas sobre eso?

\- No haciéndolas. A no ser que quieras dormir en el sofá hasta el año que viene, entonces adelante…

\- No queda tanto tiempo, deberías amenazarle con algo más efectivo como descolgar todos los espejos de casa. – Comentó Lily Potter, cruzándose de brazos. – Estoy segura de que le daría un infarto.

\- Sois crueles.

\- Gracias. – Contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- Ron, esa advertencia también va por ti. – Le dijo Ginny.

\- ¿Por mí? ¿Y Harry y tú qué?

\- Harry y yo ya lo hemos dejado.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Recordaba perfectamente cómo su esposa había estado bromeando sobre el incidente mientras conducían hacia el campus.

\- Ahora mismo, cariño.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, pero se calmaron al ver llegar a James y Lizzy, que llegaban con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola, familia. – Saludó James. – ¿A que soy el mejor actor del mundo? No te preocupes, Lizz, que tú eres la mejor actriz.

\- Hombre, gracias. – Contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero riendo.

\- Nos has sorprendido mucho. – Su padre asintió. – Y, Lizzy, has estado increíble.

\- Sí, una de las mejores interpretaciones que he visto en toda mi vida. – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y Marlene negó con la cabeza.

\- Deja de ligar con jovencitas. Pienso descolgar todos los espejos y mandarte al sofá en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

\- Venga, Marls, era broma.

\- Ya, bueno…

La abrazó y Lizzy sonrió, arrugando la nariz y haciendo que James le dedicara una mirada que no pasó desapercibida a nadie.

\- Por cierto, señora Potter, ¿quiere quedarse usted con las flores? Mañana me marcho a Seattle y no puedo llevarlas en el avión y sería una auténtica pena que se estropearan.

\- Oh, claro. – Las aceptó con una enorme sonrisa. – Muchas gracias, Lizzy.

\- Mira, cómo sabe a quién tiene que hacerle la pelota. – Lily Luna lanzó una carcajada y la morena enrojeció.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

\- Ya, claro…

\- Has estado genial, Lizzy. – Intervino Rose.

\- No estabas aquí, Rose. No habéis llegado, ni siquiera estabais cuando hemos saludado.

\- Vale, sí. Lo siento yo…

\- No pasa nada. – Se encogió de hombros y la abrazó. – Espero que lo hayáis pasado muy bien.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuánto habéis tardado? – Masculló entre dientes para que nadie pudiera escucharla.

\- Llevábamos una semana sin hacer nada, ¿crees que hemos necesitado más de tres minutos?

\- Sois tremendos.

Se separaron y ambas sonrieron.

\- Bueno, chicos, lo mejor será que nos marchemos de nuevo a San Francisco y os dejemos aquí. – Molly sonrió con dulzura a sus nietos. – ¿He oído algo de una fiesta?

\- Sí, abu.

\- Pues sí. – Lily sonrió.

\- Tened mucho cuidado y no cojáis frío. – Les recomendó, todavía con su sonrisa. – Y, recordad, no hay que beber para divertirse.

\- Que sí, abu, tranquila. Si yo no bebo ni nada de eso.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño. Solo os lo recuerdo. – Le dio un beso a su nieta pequeña antes de despedirse de los demás.

Pronto todos intercambiaron besos y abrazos y salieron del teatro y los ocho chicos se miraron.

\- Nosotros dos tenemos que ir a cambiarnos. – Comentó Rose. – ¿Vosotros estáis ya listos?

\- Sí. – Lizzy asintió. – ¿Pero podrías llevar unas cosas al dormitorio? Así James y yo podemos ir directamente a la fiesta.

\- ¿Os da miedo quedaros en un cuarto a solas? – Preguntó Albus, aguantando una carcajada a duras penas.

\- Ya lo han hecho en un baño o vestuario así que creo que todos sabemos cuál es la respuesta. – Añadió Rose, riendo. – Pero sí, tranquila. Dadme los bolsos.

\- Gracias, eres un sol.

\- Vale, pues, ¿nos vemos en la fiesta?

\- Allí estaremos. – James asintió. – Habladnos pro WhatsApp si no nos encontráis.

* * *

La fiesta era todo un éxito. El local estaba a rebosar y todos los jóvenes que en él se encontraban bailaban y cantaban sin parar. Rose y Lizzy llevaban un rato bailando en mitad de la pista la una junto a la otra de la manera más ridícula posible bajo las atentas miradas de Scorpius y James que habían empezado a charlar y las miraban intentando controlar las carcajadas. Lily y Leo se habían perdido hacía un rato entre la multitud y se besaban en una esquina, alejados de los dos hermanos mayores de la chica. Y Alice y Albus, cansados de tanto escándalo, habían decidido salir a tomar el aire un rato.

Juntos, con sus manos rozándose, habían abandonado el local y caminado unos cuantos metros, alejándose bastante hasta llegar a una zona de césped en la que no había nadie y que quedaba bastante oculta por unos arbustos.

\- Ojalá nevara. – Murmuró Alice, mirando el cielo.

\- En California nunca nieva. – Contestó Albus, con los ojos fijos en ella. – Ni siquiera en Navidad.

\- Ya lo sé, por eso digo "ojalá". – Giró la cara para poder mirarlo y sonrió de esa forma tan tímida que a él tanto le gustaba. Se moría por besarla y no sabía cuánto tiempo más se podría resistir. – Pero, ¿no crees que sería precioso?

\- No creo que más precioso que lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo… - Susurró, fijando la mirada en sus labios.

\- ¿No te parece que esa frase es un auténtico cliché?

\- Un poco, pero es únicamente la verdad.

Y, dicho esto, no pudo resistirse más así que se acercó a ella y la besó. La castaña cerró los ojos y le siguió el beso, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Albus apoyó una mano en su cadera y la atrajo hacia él mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza. Profundizó el beso y ella se aferró a su camisa con fuerza, intentando acortar el espacio entre ellos, pidiéndole que siguiera. No quería que fuera como las otras veces, no quería más secretos pequeños. Ahora quería uno de verdad.

Siguieron besándose durante un buen rato, separándose únicamente para tomar un poco de aire entre beso y beso. Los labios de él descendieron hacia el cuello de Alice para luego subir hasta alcanzar su oreja. La mordisqueó levemente, arrancándole un pequeño gemido, antes de susurrar en su oído.

\- ¿Por qué no seguimos en mi piso?

\- Yo… - Alice se puso completamente roja y se separó de él. ¿Por qué había tenido que proponerle eso? Con lo a gusto que estaba ella en ese momento. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ante su sorprendida mirada. – No puedo, Albus.

\- Bueno, está bien. – Él apartó la mirada, un poco decepcionado, pero sonrió levemente. Se la había jugado mucho con aquello, no debería haberle preguntado. – No pasa nada si no te apetece.

\- Sí me apetece, pero no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo… - Se puso aún más roja si es que aquello era posible y apartó la mirada, atrayendo la curiosidad del chico. – Yo nunca he…, bueno, la cuestión es que soy…

\- ¿Virgen? – Terminó él por ella, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ella asintió. – No me lo puedo creer…

\- Lo siento, debí habértelo dicho antes.

\- No, claro que no, no te preocupes. – Se apresuró a decir. – Es solo que me cuesta creer que una chica tan guapa como tú nunca lo haya hecho.

\- No intentes hacerme la pelota. – Alice rió levemente. – Es que nunca he salido con nadie y siempre he sido de las que dicen que solo lo harán con la persona adecuada.

\- Claro, lo comprendo. – Él asintió y forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tú podrías ser esa persona.

\- ¿Qué? – Su comentario lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. – ¿Hablas en serio?

\- No lo sé, quizás. – Se mordió el labio y escondió la cabeza en el hombro del chico, avergonzada. – Ahora no, por supuesto, pero quizás algún día… Necesito estar segura de que no vas a salir corriendo a la mañana siguiente.

\- No lo haría. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- Venga ya, Albus. Ambos sabemos que tú eres de los que se va antes de que la chica se despierte siquiera. – Negó con la cabeza y se separó de él. – Y yo no soy de esas.

\- ¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que realmente me importas? – Acarició su mejilla y su cuello con los dedos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

\- Necesitarás tiempo. – Contestó tras meditarlo unos instantes.

\- ¿Me dejas darte un adelanto? – Enarcó una ceja de forma pícara y ella lo miró un poco dubitativa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Voy a enseñarte parte de lo que sé hacer. – La besó mientras una de sus manos descendía hasta pasar por debajo de la falda de la chica. – Si quieres que pare, solo tienes que pedirlo, ¿vale?

Alice asintió y cerró los ojos. Albus metió también la otra mano bajo su ropa y subió hasta alcanzar el borde de sus medias. Se las bajó lentamente mientras ella se estremecía levemente, un poco nerviosa. Pasó las manos bajó su ropa interior y ella sintió su rostro arder. Nadie –ni siquiera ella misma– la había tocado ahí jamás. La besó mientras comenzaba a mover sus dedos y la castaña gimió levemente contra su boca al sentir aquella sensación nueva en su bajo vientre. Él bajó entonces para besar su cuello y ella suspiró.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – Murmuró, con los labios pegados a la piel de la chica. Sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero quería escucharla pedirle más.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó rápidamente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. – Sigue.

Albus sonrió y continuó con aquello. Siguió acariciándola y se atrevió a introducir un dedo en su interior. Ella se tensó al notar la intrusión y él volvió a unir sus labios con dulzura.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Si te molesta, lo saco, pero te va a gustar. Dame solo un minuto

Asintió y dejó que él siguiera con aquello. Aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, queriendo llevarla al extremo, y volvió a sonreír al escucharla gemir de nuevo. Introdujo otro dedo y continuó con aquel movimiento, sin dejar de acariciarla con el pulgar, haciéndola estremecerse.

\- Albus…

Él mordió levemente su cuello, consciente de lo que pasaba, y volvió a aumentar sus caricias. La miró y posó su mano libre en su barbilla y ella abrió los ojos.

\- Mírame, Alice. – Le pidió.

Quería verla llegar, no quería perderse ni un detalle de su expresión y no podía evitar sentir una gran satisfacción al escuchar sus gemidos y ver sus ojos cargados de placer y algo parecido a la lujuria. Siguió con aquello hasta que notó cómo su cuerpo se contraía y la escuchó gritar. Alice se mordió el labio, intentando contener los gritos, y se abandonó a aquella sensación. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, pero no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Albus. Nadie la había mirado de esa forma jamás y eso estaba haciendo que aquella sensación fuera más fuerte, si es que aquello era posible. Cuando todo cesó, le dedicó una mirada tímida a Albus mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- Ha sido… genial. Joder, eso ha sido muy bueno. – Murmuró. Sentía su cuerpo completamente relajado. – Una pasada.

\- Pues esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que sé hacer. – Depositó un casto beso sobre su mejilla y le subió las medias. – No voy a irme a la mañana siguiente sin despedirme siquiera. No puedo prometerte un futuro, no soy de esos, así que solo te ofrezco mi presente pero, si te animas, mi oferta sigue en pie y te prometo que será una noche que jamás olvidarás.

\- Me lo pensaré. – Asintió levemente. – ¿Quieres que volvamos a la fiesta?

\- No, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, puedo llevarte a la residencia si quieres irte ya o puedo decirle a James que te acompañe luego.

\- ¿Quieres irte tan pronto? – Le preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, es que tengo un asunto que resolver. – Dijo él entonces mirando de soslayo su abultada entrepierna.

\- Oh, bueno. Quizás yo pueda echarte una mano. – Alice se sonrojó de nuevo al decir aquello y el pelinegro no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? – Ella asintió y dirigió una mano temblorosa hacia el botón de su pantalón. – No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

\- Ya lo sé, pero quiero. – La castaña sonrió. – Tú solo enséñame, ¿vale? Nunca le he hecho eso a nadie.

El pelinegro asintió, dejó que ella le desabrochara el pantalón y que lo bajara un poco, antes de introducir una mano en sus calzoncillos. Apoyó su mano sobre la suya y empezó a guiarla mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Así?

\- Un poco más rápido. – Murmuró él, sonriendo debido a su pregunta. Le gustaba la inexperiencia de la chica, le parecía muy dulce y, además, no hacía más que aumentar su excitación. – Sigue, Alice.

Ella continuó con firmeza, tratando de seguir sus movimientos lo mejor que podía. Le daba un poco de vergüenza aquello pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien y le gustaba poder devolverle a Albus lo que él le había dado.

\- Joder, así.

Albus no tardó mucho. El saber que era el primero con el que la chica hacía aquello pudo con él y no tardó en estallar, cosa que hizo que ella se pusiera completamente roja. Cuando terminó volvió a besarla y ella, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír.

\- Deberíamos irnos, ya es tarde. – Murmuró la castaña casi sin separarse de su boca.

\- Claro, vamos. Te llevo a tu residencia. –Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio. – Toma, anda.

La chica se puso completamente roja y él no pudo evitar sonreír debido a su inocencia y timidez. Volvieron a besarse y se levantaron. Comenzaron a caminar y Albus la miró de reojo, con una media sonrisa. Iba a darle todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

* * *

Ejem, ejem. Bueno, parece que Albus y Alice tienen otro secreto (?) Aunque este es bastante "mayor" ;)

¡Y Rose ha confesado a sus padres que está saliendo con Scorpius! :) Y, bueno, James y Lizzy siguen siendo, simplemente, ellos. Si es que, como dice Rose, son tremendos xD

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios.

Muchos besos,

María :)


	40. Chapter 40

\- Estoy segura de que Santa Claus te traerá muchos regalos.

\- ¡Sí! – Ania sonrió. – _Poque_ soy muy buena.

\- Claro. – Lizzy le guiñó el ojo antes de abrazarla. – Te veré después de las Navidades, ¿vale?

\- Vale. – La pequeña asintió y le devolvió el abrazo. – Que te _taigan_ muchos regalitos.

\- Eso espero. – Se separaron y le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla. – Hasta pronto, peque.

\- Adiós, Lizzy.

\- Summer. – Se acercó a la mujer y también la abrazó. – Si pasara cualquier cosa…

\- Tengo tu número no te preocupes. – Asintió y sonrió levemente. – Muchas gracias por venir, Lizzy.

\- No es nada.

\- Lizz. – Se giró al escuchar la voz de James, que acababa de llegar y se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta. – Tenemos que irnos o Leo perderá su vuelo y Albus y Lily me matarán.

\- Sí, voy. – Asintió y volvió a mirar a las otras dos. – Este es James.

\- Así que tú eres el chico que viene todos los días a recogerla.

\- Me pilla de camino.

\- No le pilla de camino, pero jamás lo admitirá.

\- Siempre que se trate de ti, me pilla de camino.

\- Vaya, menuda suerte. – Summer enarcó una ceja y tuvo que contener una carcajada. – Lizzy me ha enseñado algunas fotos y un vídeo de vuestra actuación de ayer. Enhorabuena, sois unos buenos actores.

\- Ella es buena actriz, yo soy solo un aficionado. – Se apresuró a responder. – Y encantado de conoceros. Lizzy me ha hablado mucho de vosotras.

\- ¿De mí? – Ania abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió y el chico se acercó a ella.

\- Pues claro. – Le tendió la mano y ella se la estrechó. – Encantado de conocerte, pequeñaja.

\- _Iguamente_.

\- Anda, dame otro abrazo. – Lizzy se dirigió de nuevo a la cama y la abrazó otra vez, un poco nerviosa. – Nos vemos en enero, ¿eh?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Adiós, chicas. Ya vamos hablando, Summer.

\- Felices fiestas, chicos. Pasadlo muy bien.

Salieron de la habitación y James rodeó su cintura con un brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que llegaron al aparcamiento y se subieron al coche. Lizzy suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Me da miedo que cuando yo vuelva, ya no esté. – Murmuró.

\- Estará. No te preocupes. – Él entrelazó sus dedos y besó el dorso de su mano.

Ella se obligó a sonreír levemente y James, finalmente, arrancó el coche y puso rumbo al apartamento de su hermano, donde los demás los esperaban.

\- Oye, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte desde ayer… - Carraspeó levemente y la morena se giró hacia él y frunció el ceño. – Anoche te vi santiguarte antes de subir al escenario. ¿Eres religiosa, es una manía o…?

\- Algo así. – Se encogió de hombros. – Mi familia es bastante religiosa.

\- ¿Y se te olvida todo eso de virgen hasta el matrimonio y nada de masturbarse o simplemente lo ignoras?

\- Soy creyente, no muy practicante. – Lanzó una carcajada. – ¿Tú no crees?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- ¿En nada?

\- No. – Se encogió de hombros. – Eso de creer en entes superiores me parece muy raro.

\- A mí a veces también, pero otras los tengo muy claro. No sé, supongo que vivo la fe a mi manera. No voy ya a la iglesia, pero la verdad es que me gustaría casarme por esta.

\- ¿Tendría que bautizarme y todas esas cosas raras?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres casarte conmigo, James? – Lizzy volvió a reír. – El sexo conmigo debe ser increíble.

\- Solo era un comentario. – Se apresuró a contestar él, algo avergonzado. – Pero sí, el sexo contigo es genial.

\- Sí, la verdad es que lo he probado y estoy de acuerdo. Contigo tampoco está nada mal.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- ¿Crees que nos da tiempo a echar uno antes de ir al aeropuerto?

\- Creo que no. – Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. – Además, después de lo de anoche creo que necesito un respiro.

\- No me casaré contigo si no eres capaz de seguirme el ritmo…

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Miró hacia los lados y sonrió de medio lado. – Ya veremos quién no puede aguantarle el ritmo a quien.

Giró hacia un lado y se internó por unos callejones hasta llegar a un aparcamiento subterráneo bastante desierto.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- A la parte de atrás. – Señaló los asientos. – Ahora.

\- ¿En serio? Nos van a pillar.

\- Te aseguro que no. Vamos.

Lizzy rió y saltó hacia la parte de atrás. James la siguió, también riendo, dispuesto a demostrarle que podía seguirle el ritmo e, incluso, cansarla si era necesario.

* * *

\- Estos están follando fijo. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues si no me voy ya, no me van a dejar embarcar. – Leo suspiró. – Debería llamar un taxi.

\- Espera, voy a llamar a James. – Albus suspiró, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano. Por suerte, Lizzy contestó en seguida. – ¿Dónde coño estáis? Leo tiene que irse. (…). Vale, vale. (…). Sí, le digo que se espere.

\- ¿Ya llegan? – Preguntó el otro chico.

\- Están en la esquina, dicen que bajemos. – Dijo finalmente, cortando la llamada. – Coged las cosas y démonos prisa.

Los cuatro cogieron sus maletas y llegaron a la calle justo en el momento en el que el coche de James giraba la esquina. Se detuvo y bajó la ventana.

\- ¡Venga, daos prisa!

\- Oye, que si vamos tarde es por vuestra culpa. – Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta. – Y todos sabemos por qué. Aprended a controlaros.

\- Perdona, pero nos hemos entretenido en el hospital. – Mintió James. – Y ahora, vamos.

\- Sí, claro, todos os creemos. – Rose le guiñó un ojo a Lizzy y esta se sonrojó.

Los cuatro se subieron y, en seguida, se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, sin parar de charlar y bromear sobre la tardanza de los chicos.

\- Luego querréis que la familia no se meta con vosotros, pero es que nos lo ponéis a huevo… - Albus lanzó una carcajada y se apoyó en el asiento del copiloto. – En serio, sois un caso perdido.

\- Tú estás de muy buen humor hoy, ¿no? – James puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es que me lo pasé muy bien anoche en la fiesta.

\- Pero si Alice y tú volvisteis súper… - Lily se quedó callada en mitad de la frase y abrió mucho los ojos. – Oh, no. No. Dime que no lo has hecho.

\- No me he acostado con Alice, Lils.

\- Sabes que si me mientes acabaré por enterarme, ¿verdad?

\- No te estoy mintiendo. – Sonrió con chulería y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Además, si se acostara con Alice lo publicaría en todas partes. – Intervino Leo. – Y todos podríamos descansar por fin.

\- Eh, que Alice es muy dulce y le he prohibido que se acerque a ella solo para eso. – Dijo Rose, pegándole una colleja a su primo. – Si te acuestas con ella tiene que ser bonito.

\- Ya lo sé. Ayer estuvimos hablando de… cosas y me enteré de que era virgen.

\- Espera, ¿no lo sabías? – James lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Era muy evidente, Al.

\- Sí, lo verdad es que sí. – Añadió Leo. – Se veía desde lejos, esas cosas se notan.

\- Bueno, pues yo no me enteré hasta anoche.

\- Y seguro que ahora tienes muchas más ganas de hacerlo con ella. – Su hermano enarcó una ceja. – El primero. Eso siempre gusta.

\- Tiene su morbo. – Añadió el otro.

\- Oh, por favor, menuda panda de cavernícolas sois. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. – Albus, si consigues algo con Alice, no empieces a creerte el más machito por desvirgarla porque entonces los problemas los tendrás conmigo y yo puedo ser peor que Lily y Rose.

\- Así que imagina cómo podemos ser las tres juntas. – Añadió su prima.

\- Que sí, pesadas. No os preocupéis. – Negó con la cabeza y decidió cambiar de tema. – ¿Has hablado con Scorpius?

\- Todavía no. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Dice que me llamará cuando pare a tomar algo.

\- Estará bien, ya está acostumbrado a hacer ese viaje solo. – Leo sonrió levemente y miró su reloj. – Ojalá yo tuviera un coche aquí.

\- Phoenix está un poco lejos, ¿no te parece? – Lily enarcó una ceja y el moreno se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿Eso crees? Pues mi padre me dijo que igual tenías que venir por temas de la campaña.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, - Él asintió. – Pero, tranquila, podrías quedarte en mi casa.

\- No esperaba menos.

Lily rio y sus dos hermanos mayores pusieron los ojos en blanco, aunque no añadieron nada. Por suerte, en seguida llegaron al aeropuerto, aparcaron y se bajaron.

\- Me voy corriendo. – Dijo Leo, mirando su reloj. – Muchas gracias por acercarme, chicos.

\- No es nada. – Albus y él se abrazaron. – Pasa unas buenas vacaciones.

Se despidió de los demás, pero se detuvo justo cuando llegó a Lily. La miró y, tras dudar un poco la abrazó y murmuró en su oído.

\- No seas mala pelirroja.

\- No puedo prometer nada. – Contestó, también en voz baja para que nadie se enterara. Se separaron y sonrieron. – Felices fiestas, Leo.

El chico se marchó rápidamente y los demás se miraron entre ellos.

\- Lo mejor será que yo también entre, no me gusta llegar muy justa de tiempo. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros.

\- Voy contigo. – James cogió su maleta y sonrió. – Lo siento, pero tengo que comprobar que embarcas sana y salva.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Pues que tendrás que pasar las Navidades conmigo. – La besó con dulzura y ella sonrió en mitad del beso.

\- No me disgustaría en absoluto.

\- A mí mucho menos. – Le dio un beso en la nariz y Lizzy volvió a reír.

\- Nos vemos a la vuelta, ¿vale? Ya vamos hablando.

Se despidió de todos y, junto con James, se dirigió hacia la entrada del aeropuerto. Los otros tres esperaron hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro para empezar a reír.

\- Diez dólares a que mi hermano le dice que la quiere en cuanto vuelvan de vacaciones. – Dijo Lily.

\- Otros diez a que ella entra en pánico y sale corriendo. – Añadió Rose.

\- Siento deciros que nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para apostar contra eso. – Albus se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. – ¿De verdad no lo ven?

\- Claro que lo ven, pero no se atreven a reconocerlo. – Su hermana suspiró. – Son demasiado empalagosos.

\- Pues verás cuando al fin lo admitan. – Rose sonrió de medio lado. – No sé cómo van a sobrevivir estas semanas.

\- Pues con mucho sexo por Skype, WhatsApp y teléfono.

\- No me refería a eso, Lils. – Sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Sabéis por qué ha estado Lizzy tan insoportable esta semana? No ha sido por no acostarse con él. Lizzy sabe aguantar y se las apaña bien sola. El problema era que no podía ver a James. Yo creo que está enamorada de él.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Albus sonrió levemente. – James la quiere, pero no sé qué pasará en vacaciones.

\- ¿Por Nix? – Su hermana suspiró. – Mira, es mi amiga, pero estoy harta de ver cómo juega con él y Lizzy es una buena chica. Quiero que sean felices juntos.

\- Yo también. – Rose suspiró.

\- Oye, Lils, ¿tú no decías que James, tú y yo estábamos cortados por el mismo patrón y que solo buscábamos una cosa? – Albus enarcó una ceja.

\- Mi argumentación sigue siendo válida. – Lo fulminó con la mirada. – Puede que James ya no vaya detrás de todo bicho con falda, pero aún así lo que él tiene con Lizzy no es una relación de verdad.

\- Al menos de momento. – El chico suspiró. – Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa en Navidad.

* * *

Después de dejar a Lizzy en el aeropuerto, los cuatro fueron a sus respectivos hogares, aunque no estuvieron allí demasiado tiempo. Lily se marchó a comer con sus amigas, Albus y Rose salieron a dar un paseo con sus amigos del instituto y James quedó con Teddy, que acababa de llegar aquella misma mañana, para poder ponerse al día.

\- ¿Cómo lleváis los preparativos de la boda?

\- Bien, aunque Vic a veces se pone un poco histérica por culpa de Fleur. – Se encogió de hombros. – Si fuera por nosotros nos casaríamos en medio de un bosque, pero mi querida suegra quiere una boda de cuento de hadas para su primogénita.

\- Bueno, no está bien que lo diga pero, ¡gracias tita Fleur! – Lanzó una carcajada. – Gracias a ella vamos a tener un fiestón en Nueva York.

\- Es a las afueras, en un hotel precioso.

\- Lo que sea. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto. – La cuestión es que tendremos un fin de semana genial gracias a las insistencias de mi tía.

\- Mi madre todavía sigue sin creerse que de verdad vayamos a hacerlo caso.

\- Tu madre es genial.

\- Lo sé. – El chico sonrió. – Bueno, ¿y tú qué? ¿Qué tal con la chica del coche?

\- ¿Y a ti quién te lo ha contado?

\- Pues primero me lo dijo mi padre, que se lo había dicho tu abuelo, y luego me lo contó Vic, que se lo había dicho tu primo Louis. – Explicó. – La chica es famosa.

\- La chica es genial. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cogió su cerveza. – Se llama Lizzy, bueno Elizabeth, pero todos le decimos Lizzy y yo a veces la llamo Lizz y es…

\- Espera, espera, espera. – Lo detuvo, con los ojos muy abiertos. – No me digas que esa Lizzy es la compañera de habitación de Rose a la que no podías ni ver.

\- En realidad quería verla desnuda y ella se empeñaba en negar lo mucho que yo le gustaba y por eso discutíamos tanto, pero es una chica increíble y me alegra que me haya dado una oportunidad.

\- Entonces, ¿estáis saliendo?

\- No estoy muy seguro. – Se encogió de hombros.- Nunca lo hemos hablado, pero dormimos juntos prácticamente todos los días y siempre estamos hablando y, no sé, parece una relación.

\- Pues deberíais aclararos.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Nix?

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – James frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué se refería el otro.

\- Pues que lleváis años acostándoos. ¿Vas a volverte a montártelo con Nix estas vacaciones o algo así?

\- No, claro que no. – Negó con la cabeza, horrorizado. – No podría hacerlo eso a Lizzy. Además, lo de Nix lo veo ya muy lejano.

\- ¿Y ella lo sabe?

\- Llevamos bastante tiempo sin hablar así que no, pero supongo que se lo diré si surge el tema que surgirá. No puedes ni imaginarte la cantidad de bromitas que he soportado ya.

\- Pobre James. – Teddy tuvo que contener una carcajada. – ¿A quién se le ocurre irse a echar un polvo a un descampado?

\- Perdona, ¿tú nunca has hecho nada ahí? No me lo creo. Tiene unas vistas fantásticas de la ciudad y las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies.

\- A ver, pero yo lo hacía cuando estaba en el instituto y tanto Vic como yo vivíamos con nuestros padres, incluso alguna vez cuando venimos de vacaciones y no conseguimos quedarnos solos. – Replicó. – Pero tú tenías una habitación solo para vosotros a media hora de aquí. Fuisteis un poco idiotas.

\- Mira, Teddy, acababa de abrirme emocionalmente a ella y, en ese momento, solo me apetecía hacerle el amor. No estaba pensando con la cabeza precisamente.

\- Ya me imagino. – Asintió. – Así que hacerle el amor, ¿eh? Nada de echar un polvo.

\- No. Yo a Lizzy siempre le hago el amor.

\- Qué romántico te has vuelto de repente. – Él rió y James puso los ojos en blanco. – Ahora en serio, me alegro muchísimo por ti y estoy deseando conocerla.

\- Había pensado una cosa, pero creo que es una locura y tendría que hablar con mucha gente y no sé si ella aceptará, pero así podría presentártela y…

Guardó silencio. La puerta del local se abrió y una chica alta de pelo negro y ojos grises entró. Su mirada se detuvo en seguida en la mesa que ellos ocupaban y, tras dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, corrió hacia ellos.

\- ¡Chicos!

Los abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo y James se sintió palidecer levemente.

\- Hola, Nix. – La saludó el mayor.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado a verse con Lizzy estaba frente a Phoenix Black, la chica que durante mucho tiempo consideró el posible amor de su vida, la única con la que podía imaginarse un futuro.

\- ¿No me dices nada, James?

Se obligó a sonreír y se encogió de hombros. Estaba pensando cómo saludarla cuando le llegó un mensaje. Se disculpó con una mirada y vio que era Lizzy, diciéndole que todo había ido bien y que ya estaba en su casa. Tragó saliva antes de escribirle que se alegraba y que hablaban luego con tranquilidad porque estaba con Teddy y mandarle un corazón. Volvió a mirar a la chica que había cogido una silla y se había sentado junto a ellos y suspiró.

Aquellas vacaciones iban a ser bastante moviditas y solo esperaba no cagarla.

* * *

Hola :)

Bueno, pues parece que la cosa va a complicarse un poco para James y Lizzy... ¿Qué creéis que pasará? ;)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, como siempre, mil gracias por leer. ¡Ya llevamos 40 capítulos! (Y los que quedan xD)

Besos,

María :)


	41. Chapter 41

N/A: Vale, para que no os liéis en este capítulo voy a explicaros brevemente un par de cosas. En primer lugar, como todos sabéis, al ser un AU aquí Sirius, Marlene, James, Lily, etc, no están muertos así que tuvieron familias y eso. Los Black (Sirius y Marlene) tuvieron dos hijos: Hydra y Perseus. Hydra, la mayor, un año menor que Harry, Ron y Hermione, se casó con Fred Weasley (¡qué también sigue vivo!) y tuvieron un hijo llamado George que es de la edad de James y Fred; Perseus, un par de años más pequeño, se casó con una chica llamada Sandra y tuvieron a Phoenix (Nix) Black, que es un año mayor que Lily y uno menor que Lizzy, Rose y Albus. Creo que con esto se explica más o menos pero, si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en preguntar :)

Luego añadiré otra nota de autor explicando otra cosa, pero aquí os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

\- La fiesta debe ser genial.

\- La verdad es que todos los años está muy bien. – James, con el teléfono apoyado en el hombro, sonrió al espejo mientras terminaba de abrocharse los botones de la camisa. – Tú te lo pasarías bien seguro.

\- Qué envidia me das…

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para Nochebuena?

\- Ir a misa. – Resopló y el chico no pudo evitar reír. – Oye, no es divertido, no te rías. No me apetece nada.

\- Pues no vayas entonces.

\- ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! Le he dicho a mi madre que prefería quedarme en casa y se ha puesto a llorar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Te lo juro. – Suspiró. – Así que me espera un largo sermón.

\- Oh, pobrecita. – Replicó con ironía. – ¿Puedes entrar en una iglesia después de lo que hemos hecho hace un rato?

\- ¿Quieres tener que seguir jugando tú solo incluso cuando vuelva a California?

\- No seas mala.

\- No te la juegues entonces. – Rió. – Tengo que dejarte, ya me están esperando abajo.

\- Sí y yo tengo que terminar de arreglarme.

\- ¿Y qué llevas puesto? – Le preguntó con voz sugerente.

\- Creo que si empezamos con eso llegarás tarde a misa.

\- Idiota, hablaba en serio. ¿Vas muy guapo?

\- Pues como siempre, Lizz. Llevo una camisa preciosa y una pajarita que…

\- Iu. – James casi pudo verla arrugando la nariz. – Odio las pajaritas. Son horribles.

\- ¿Por qué? A mí me parecen muy elegantes.

\- Soy más de corbatas. Los tíos de verdad llevan corbatas. Las pajaritas son de niños pequeños.

\- ¿Según quién?

\- ¿Según yo, por ejemplo?

\- Ya claro. – Rió. – ¿Y tú que llevas puesto?

\- Un vestido de manga larga y unos leotardos. Hace bastante frío aquí. – Contestó. – Está nevando, de hecho.

\- Qué bonito.

\- Sí, solo espero que no nos quedemos bloqueados. – Suspiró. – Tengo que irme ahora en serio. Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro. Feliz Nochebuena, Lizz.

\- Feliz Nochebuena, Jamie. Pásalo bien.

Colgaron y el chico suspiró. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y, cuando los abrió, dio un pequeño salto, sorprendido, al ver que la suya no era la única imagen que se reflejaba en aquel espejo.

\- Hola, James.

* * *

\- ¿Ves como no llegamos tarde, abuela?

\- Aún así, Elizabeth, deberíamos habernos dado más prisa. – Replicó Charlotte Collins. – Así no conseguiremos un buen sitio.

\- Seguro que hay bancos de sobra.

\- Es Nochebuena. Todo el mundo va a misa hoy o, al menos, todo el mundo decente.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó nada. Lo mejor sería no comenzar aquella discusión con su abuela si no quería que su madre se volviera loca y la regañara como cada vez que le llevaba la contraria a alguna de sus abuelas.

\- Oh, mirad, ahí está el reverendo. – Mary Collins sonrió y se acercó al hombre. – Reverendo, ¡qué alegría verle!

\- El gusto es mío, Mary. ¡Y mirad a quien tenemos aquí! La pequeña Elizabeth.

\- Buenas noches, reverendo.

\- Hacía mucho que no te veía por la iglesia. Estás perdiendo las buenas costumbres y no deberías descuidar tu relación con Dios.

\- Tranquilo, reverendo. Hablo mucho con Dios y lo invoco bastante. – "O, si no, que le pregunten a James", añadió para sí misma.

\- ¿Y qué tal te va por esa tierra de pecado en la que ahora vives?

\- Pues bastante bien, la verdad. Es un lugar muy entretenido.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que es un lugar con mucho encanto y que no todo se basa en el pecado. – Se apresuró a añadir su madre, cogiéndola del brazo y lanzando una risita nerviosa.

\- Sí, claro, eso.

\- Buenas noches, reverendo.

Todos se volvieron al escuchar aquella voz y Lizzy palideció levemente.

\- ¡Señores Cavalli! – El hombre les estrechó la mano con efusividad. – ¡Es un placer verles! Y Giorgio. Muchas gracias por tu colaboración en nuestras últimas campañas sobre castidad y relaciones de pareja sanas.

\- No hay nada como esperar hasta el matrimonio, reverendo. – Sonrió y la morena tuvo que morderse la lengua al escuchar aquello. Menudo hipócrita. – Es un placer poder ayudar a la parroquia. Ya sabe que puede contar conmigo para lo que quiera.

\- Me alegra saber que hay jóvenes que todavía se involucran y viven su fe. – Comentó el hombre con cierta mordacidad. – Es increíble cómo algunos dejan de lado sus creencias para hacerse los "guays".

\- Eso es horrible, reverendo, pero, si lo dice por Elizabeth, - La miró y sonrió de medio lado. – estoy convencido de que solo se ha apartado un poco del buen camino, pero que tarde o temprano volverá a él.

\- Sigo aquí delante y no me he apartado de…

Lizzy guardó silencio al notar como ahora era su abuela quien la agarraba con fuerza y le ordenaba que callara con la mirada.

\- Todos sabemos cómo son los jóvenes. – Charlotte sonrió. – Señores Cavalli, ¿quieren sentarse con nosotros esta noche?

\- Por supuesto, señora Collins. Vamos.

Todos entraron a la iglesia pero, justo cuando Lizzy iba a pasar, Giorgio la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la retuvo.

El reverendo sonrió levemente.

\- Siempre soñé con poder oficiar vuestra boda. – Comentó. – Erais la pareja modélica de la parroquia.

\- Gracias, reverendo. – El chico sonrió.

\- No tardéis en entrar. La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

El hombre los dejó solos y él la empujó hasta que quedó apoyada contra la pared.

\- Suéltame. – Dijo por fin. – No quiero montar un numerito, pero no dudaré en hacerlo si no me dejas otra opción.

\- ¿Sigues con las mismas tonterías que en Acción de Gracias?

\- ¿No querer acostarme contigo son tonterías?

\- Venga, Lizzy, sabes que tú y yo acabaremos juntos. Es lo que todo el mundo quiere y espera, ¿para qué posponerlo más? – Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero la chica consiguió girar la cara a tiempo.

\- ¿Y dónde está Miranda?

\- Sus padres y ella pasan las vacaciones en su cabaña en Aspen.

\- Oh, sí, es verdad.

\- Pero sabes que ella solo es un entretenimiento y que tú serás la futura señora Cavalli.

\- Antes me tiro desde el Golden Gate. – Volvió a mirarlo y lo fulminó por la mirada. – Te dejé muy claro la última vez que no quería nada contigo y que jamás se iba a volver a repetir.

\- Venga, si en realidad te mueres por esto… - Se acercó a su oído y ella tuvo que contener el aliento. – Siempre te ha gustado hacerte la difícil, pero a mí no me gustan los "no", ya lo sabes…

\- Giorgio, suéltame.

\- Eres mía, Elizabeth. Ambos lo sabemos.

\- Giorgio, en serio, déjame. – Suplicó, cada vez más asustada. – ¿De verdad vas a hacer esto en una iglesia?

\- Venga, sabes que no puedes resistirte. – Comenzó a besar su cuello, pero ella se removió, intentando librarse de su agarre.

\- Si sigues, gritaré. Gritaré y vendrán todos. Y contaré toda la verdad. Sabrán que has engañado un millón de veces a Miranda conmigo.

\- No serás capaz. – Se separó de ella, que por fin pudo suspirar aliviada, y la soltó. – Todos se darían cuenta de que no eres más que una zorra.

\- Y también sabrían que el chico modelo de la parroquia tiene de célibe y virgen lo que yo de rubia, que engañó a su novia con su mejor amiga y que ahora hace lo mismo pero al revés.

\- Zorra.

\- Volvamos dentro antes de que los demás sospechen algo. No quiero que se hagan ideas raras y crean algo que no va a suceder de nuevo jamás.

Entraron y se dirigieron con paso apresurado hasta el banco en el que estaban sus familias. Lizzy no pudo evitar palidecer de nuevo al darse cuenta de que tendría que sentarse a su lado. Pero por suerte alguien pareció darse cuenta y acudió en su ayuda.

\- Cariño, ¿por qué no te sientes conmigo en esos bancos de allí? – Su abuela Anne se puso de pie y la agarró del brazo con delicadeza. – Creo que podremos escuchar mejor al reverendo.

\- Sí, claro. Te acompaño.

Asintió, agradecida, y juntas se marcharon hacia el otro extremo de la iglesia. Se dejó caer en el banco y suspiró y su abuela acarició su mano con delicadeza.

\- Tranquila.

\- No quiero que vuelva a acercarse a mí… - Murmuró al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas descendían por su mejilla. Había pasado verdadero pánico durante unos instantes.

\- Lizzy… - Anne suspiró y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. – ¿Por qué no lo hablas con tus padres? Deberían decirle algo a Charlotte.

\- No. Estoy bien, abu. No pasa nada. – Se secó las lágrimas y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. – No quiero hablar de ello.

La mujer la miró con preocupación y la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Quieres que te saque de aquí?

\- ¿Y la misa?

\- Hay que creer en Dios, no en los humanos que se dedican a sermonear. – Contestó. – Y él sabe que tú y yo creemos en él y no le importará que faltemos hoy.

\- Gracias.

Se levantaron de nuevo y abandonaron rápidamente el templo mientras el sacerdote comenzaba a hablar. Caminaron hacia una cafetería cercana y decidieron sentarse ahí a esperar hasta que los demás salieran.

\- Lizzy, no sé qué te ha hecho ese niñato, pero quizás deberías…

\- Estoy bien. Es solo que no quiero casarme con él.

\- Nadie te va a obligar a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres. – Sonrió levemente. – ¡Ni siquiera con alguien a quien quieras! No tienes por qué casarte, da igual lo que digan los demás.

\- Él está empeñado en que acabaremos juntos y me lo ha dicho hoy…

\- Pues, si hace falta, yo misma le dejaré claro que tu decisión es inamovible. No te preocupes por eso. Lo que me preocupa es que vuelva ahora a insistir, después de tanto tiempo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Bueno… - Se sonrojó levemente. – Hay un chico en California.

\- Oh, ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano vendría algún californiano guaperas a robarme a mi nietecita. – Suspiró. – ¿Es surfista? Cuéntamelo todo sobre él.

\- Se llama James y no, no es surfista. Juega al fútbol.

* * *

James llevaba toda la noche intentando esquivar a Phoenix, pero le estaba resultando bastante complicado. La chica estaba empeñada en quedarse a solas con él y él no podía permitir eso. No quería caer en la tentación y hacerle daño a Lizzy. Ya se sentía culpable por el beso que le había dado antes, cuando había entrado a su dormitorio mientras él se estaba cambiando. No le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. De repente, ella lo empujó contra el espejo y unió sus labios, aunque por suerte logró separarse de ella antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores. Por desgracia, la chica era muy insistente y no lo había dejado tranquilo en toda la noche. A lo mejor debía sentarse con ella y hablarle de Lizzy, aunque le preocupaba que, en lugar de hablar, ella volviera a intentar besarle.

\- Tío, ¿qué te pasa?

Sus primos Fred y George se acercaron a él con el ceño fruncido y él suspiró.

\- No quiero que Nix me encuentre.

\- ¿Por? – Preguntó George, que también eran primo de la chica.

\- Porque quiere que nos acostemos y yo no puedo.

\- ¿Y se lo has dicho?

\- He intentado explicárselo, pero ha empezado a mandarme callar y ha intentado besarme otra vez. – Les contó. – Creo que es la primera vez que quiero que una de estas fiestas termine y solo pido que esta noche no intente colarse en el cuarto o algo así porque entonces todo será muy incómodo.

\- Deberías haberlo pensando antes de empezar este rollo raro que tenéis. – Añadió Fred, encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero si quieres pararlo, deberías decírselo y ya está. Seguro que lo entiende.

\- No sé…

Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. La buscó por toda la sala y la vio hablando con su abuela Marlene. Ambas reían y charlaban, con copas de champagne en la mano. Las miraba, meditando qué hacer, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la mayor de las mujeres.

\- ¡James Sirius Potter, ven aquí!

Suspiró, pero fue sin rechistar. No quería que Marlene se enfadara con él.

\- Hola, Marlene. La fiesta es genial como siempre.

\- Sirius y Regulus siempre tiran la casa por la ventana. – Se encogió de hombros. – Dorcas y yo tenemos una paciencia inigualable.

\- Eso está claro. – Sonrió y miró a Phoenix, que no había apartado los ojos de él desde que se acercó. – Hola, Nix.

\- Vaya, pensé que no ibas a dignarte a dirigirme la palabra en toda la noche, James. – Suspiró y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Y me habría puesto muy triste si hubiera sido así. ¡Con lo buenos amigos que hemos sido siempre!

\- Y lo seguimos siendo, Nix. – Añadió él. – Seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

\- Pues entonces, vamos a bailar un rato. Llevo un rato bastante aburrida.

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó su abuela.

\- No es por ti, abu. Ya lo sabes. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió con ese encanto que había heredado directamente de su abuelo Sirius. – ¿Vamos, James?

\- Sí, claro.

Ella lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta un extremo de la pista pero, justo cuando él iba a sujetarla para empezar a bailar, ella tiró con fuerza de él y lo sacó al pasillo.

\- ¿Y si pasamos del baile y pasamos directamente a lo divertido? He tenido un trimestre agotador y ya sabes que en Indiana no hay nadie que sepa lo que me gusta tan bien como tú…

\- Nix, no quiero hacer esto. – Dijo rápidamente, soltándose y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No es por ti, en serio. Es que he conocido a una chica.

\- ¿Una chica? – Enarcó una ceja. – ¿Es con esa con la que subes tantas fotos a Facebook?

\- Sí, exacto. Lizzy.

\- ¿Y desde cuando alguna de tus amiguitas ha impedido que tú y yo nos divirtamos un rato? – Se acercó de nuevo a él y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. – Ya sabes que yo no voy a decírselo a nadie, ni tú tampoco así que, ¿qué hay de malo en todo esto?

\- Esta chica es distinta, en serio. – Apartó sus manos y negó con la cabeza. – No va a pasar, Phoenix.

\- Está bien, está bien. – Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sonrió. – De todos modos ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano te cansarás de ella y volverás a mí.

Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y volvió contoneándose a la fiesta. Él no tardó en seguirla, bastante nervioso y revolviéndose el pelo sin parar.

Desde lejos, Sirius le dio un codazo a James.

\- Creo que tu nieto acaba de plantar a mi nieta por la chica del coche.

\- Te dije que la chica era especial.

\- Sí, pero no creo que a Nix le haga gracia cuando se dé cuenta de que realmente la quiere. – Suspiró. – Está encaprichada.

\- Y lleva años jugando con él.

\- Y él con ella. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Todos sabemos que James desvirgó a mi preciosa nieta con 14 años en mi propia casa. Me cae muy bien tu nieto, pero ahí se pasó. Era una cría que debía estar jugando con muñecas.

\- Sí, pero es ella quien lo ha mantenido enganchado todo este tiempo. – James se encogió de hombros. – Creo que solo consiguió desengancharse cuando salía con aquella animadora.

\- Es lo que tenemos los Black, somos irresistibles.

\- ¿Otra vez discutiendo sobre cuál de vuestros nietos lleva los pantalones en esa pseudo-relación que mantienen? – Remus se acercó a sus dos amigos y puso los ojos en blanco. – No puedo creerme que sigáis con eso. Es evidente que los dos querían pasar un buen rato y ya está. Nadie pervirtió a nadie, ni nadie enganchó a nadie.

\- Ya, pero…

\- Pero nada, chicos. – Puso los ojos en blanco y rió. – Y ahora, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta.

\- Sí, será lo mejor aunque una cosa está clara: - James sonrió. – la chica del coche ha conseguido que todo cambie.

* * *

N/A: Vale, vengo a explicaros ahora lo de Lizzy... A ver, esto va a ser un poco turbio y ya iréis viendo en futuros capítulos (bastante futuros, no quiero agobiar con cosas así), pero tenía que incluir algo así por motivos personales (también por eso incluí algo similar en Una nueva amenaza). Una persona muy muy muy importante para mí (una de mis mejores amigas) sufrió algo similar hace algunos años, cuando estábamos en el instituto, y siempre me dijo que contara las cosas y que me daba permiso para contar todo lo que quisiera y yo le dije que vale y me prometí entonces que daría voz a todas esas situaciones.

Sé que no es agradable pero, de verdad, es algo que necesito hacer y espero que lo entendáis. Lizzy es un personaje al que quiero mucho y odio hacerla sufrir, pero creo que puedo representar en ella mejor que en cualquier otra toda la frustración que sentí cuando descubrí (tarde) todo lo que le había pasado a mi amiga. Es un tema complicado, pero no se puede mirar hacia otro lado.

Muchos besos,

María


	42. Chapter 42

Lily estornudó y se arropó un poco más con la manta y Albus negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedes venir así.

\- No estoy tan… - No pudo terminar la frase. Comenzó a toser y su hermano suspiró.

\- En serio, Lily. Estás fatal. Esto te pasa por salir a la calle en tirantes.

\- Hacía mucho calor en casa del tito Sirius. – Se quejó. – No pensé que me resfriaría.

\- En Nochevieja te lo pensarás dos veces antes de salir sin chaqueta.

\- Sí. – Se incorporó y cogió su móvil. – Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Alice para decirle que al final no vamos.

\- No hace falta. – El chico sonrió. – Yo iré a verla.

\- Ni en broma, Albus. – Levantó un dedo y lo fulminó con la mirada. – No vas a ir a Fresno sin mí.

\- Eres una desconfiada, Lils.

\- ¿Por qué será? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Voy a avisarla.

\- Hazlo si quieres, pero pienso enviarle yo otro diciéndole que voy.

Se miraron unos instantes fijamente y la pelirroja supo que su hermano iba en serio y no se dejaría amedrentar. Así que solo le quedaba una única opción.

\- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó. – ¡Mamá, ven!

\- ¿Tienes 5 años, Lils?

\- Estás en un lío. ¡Mamá!

\- Ya voy, ya voy. – Ginny entró al cuarto de su hija y frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras peor?

\- No, sigo igual. – Señaló a su hermano e hizo un pequeño puchero. – ¡Va a ir a Fresno sin mí!

\- No podemos dejar a Alice tirada. ¿Y si ha rechazado otros planes para poder vernos? – Miró a su madre y le dedicó su mejor cara de niño bueno. – Sería una falta de eduación.

\- Quiere ligársela.

\- ¿Quieres ligarte a Alice, Albus? – La mujer le dedicó una media sonrisa divertida.

\- Yo… Bueno, mamá… - Se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada.

\- Mis niños. – Le revolvió el pelo. – ¿Vas a tratarla bien?

\- Por favor, mamá, claro que no va a hacerlo. – Intervino su hija. – Tu hijo es un buitre. Asúmelo.

Albus negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué debía seguir insistiendo en que Alice era distinta cuando Lily no iba a ceder ni creerle hiciera lo que hiciera? Su madre lo miró con preocupación, pero él negó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

\- No le hagas caso, es una exagerada.

\- Ya, claro. Exagerada.

\- Voy a ir quieras o no, Lils, así que no me entretengas más.

\- Mamá, dile algo. – Insistió.

\- Lily, confía un poco más en tu hermano. – Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. – ¿Quieres que te traiga una pastilla? Creo que tienes fiebre.

\- Gracias, mamá. – Sonrió. – Y, Al, cuidadito con lo que haces porque, si pasa algo, me enteraré.

\- Seguro que sí.

Le guiñó un ojo y lanzó una carcajada antes de salir. Si su hermana supiera que le había dado a Alice su primer orgasmo…

\- ¡Llámame cuando llegues a Fresno! Y cuidado con la carretera.

\- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Me llevo tu coche por cierto!

Cogió las llaves del coche de su madre y salió fuera. Estaba deseando aprovechar su día a solas con Alice.

* * *

\- No vas a ir tú sola hasta San Miguel. – Ron se cruzó de brazos. – ¡Son tres horas en coche! Y, además, allí no hay casi nada.

\- Queremos ir a ver las ruinas, papá. – Rose hizo el mismo gesto que su padre. – Llevamos tiempo queriendo visitarlas y, como están en un punto intermedio, ¿por qué no aprovechar e ir ahora?

\- No me parece bien. ¿Y si te pasa algo? – Negó con la cabeza. – No vas a ir sola y es mi última palabra.

\- Papá, tengo 20 años.

\- ¿Y? No voy a permitir que mi hija conduzca tres horas sola para acabar en medio de la nada. Me niego.

\- Pero quiero ver a Scorpius.

\- Lo viste hace apenas unos días. – Protestó él. – Además, si tantas ganas tiene de verte, ¿por qué no viene en lugar de hacerte conducir a ti?

\- Porque son más de cinco horas. – Replicó, cada vez más enfadada. – Él también tiene tres horas de camino hasta San Miguel, ¿sabes? Además, estamos en el siglo XXI y puedo valerme por mí misma.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no me quedo tranquilo. Hay mucho maleante suelto. ¿Y si te ven sola e intentan hacerte algo?

\- Por Dios, papá. ¿Por qué eres tan melodramático?

\- ¿Tú ves las noticias? Todos los días hay casos de ese tipo y no voy a dejarte ir sola hasta San Miguel. Ni hablar.

\- ¡Pero ya hemos quedado!

\- Pues llama a Scorpius y cancela la cita o dile que suba un poco más hasta San Francisco.

\- ¡Me niego!

\- No vas a coger mi coche.

\- Cogeré el de mamá entonces. Seguro que ella me lo presta.

\- Rose, no vas a ir.

\- Ya veremos. – Se giró y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el despacho de su madre, donde estaba revisando unos documentos del último caso que le habían adjudicado en el bufete. – Mamá, ¿me prestas tu coche para ir a ver a Scorpius?

\- Sí, claro, pero pensé que conduciría Albus. – La miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a conducir él? – Rose la miró con incomprensión. – Albus no viene, mamá.

\- ¿Qué? Creía que ibais los tres. ¡Siempre ibais juntos a todos lados!

\- Sí, pero Scorpius y yo queríamos vernos un rato a solas y Albus va a ir a Fresno a ver a Alice con Lily.

\- ¿Y tendrías que conducir hasta San Miguel tú sola? – Intercambió una mirada rápida con su marido. – Cariño, ¿y si lo dejáis para otro día? No quiero que tengas que conducir tres horas sin descanso…

\- Oh, por favor, ¿pero qué os pasa? ¿Es porque es mi novio? ¿Si fuéramos solo amigos me dejaríais?

\- Rose, no tiene nada que ver con eso. Scorpius es un buen chico y me alegra que estéis saliendo, pero no me hace gracia que tengas que ir tú sola. ¿Por qué no avisas a alguien?

\- ¿Queréis que lleve una carabina? – Bufó. ¿Pero en qué siglo se creían sus padres que estaba? Era perfectamente capaz de ir ella solita.

\- Nos quedaríamos mucho más tranquilos y no tiene por qué quedarse contigo, solo dejarte con Scorpius.

\- Me parece increíble…

\- Hugo tiene mucho que estudiar y no podrá ir pero, ¿qué te parece que llame a James?

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero date prisa. Si no salgo en media hora, no llegaré a tiempo.

Salió del despacho, enfadada, y se sentó en la puerta de su casa. Sacó su móvil y llamó a Scorpius para contarle lo que acababa de pasarle.

\- Rosie, ¿pasa algo? – Le preguntó nada más descolgar.

\- Mis padres no me dejan ir sola. Dicen que es peligroso. – Protestó. – He insistido, pero no me han hecho caso y dicen que tengo que ir acompañada.

\- Joder y Albus hoy no puede…

\- Van a avisar a James.

\- Nos va a cortar todo el rollo… - Comentó antes de suspirar.

\- Dicen que solo tiene que dejarme contigo. A lo mejor vendrán Fred y George o Louis. – Contestó, arrugando la nariz. – ¿Vas a salir ya?

\- Justo iba al garaje pero, si quieres, puedo esperar un poco.

\- Sí, será mejor. Te aviso en cuanto sepa algo.

\- Si no te dejan ir sola, cojo el coche y me planto en San Francisco, ¿eh?

\- Qué tonto…

\- Lo digo en serio, Rose. No quiero pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. Te echo mucho de menos.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo. Llámame ahora.

La pelirroja colgó y se quedó unos instantes mirando a la nada, hasta que la puerta se abrió y su madre salió.

\- James ha aceptado.

\- Estaréis ya contentos. – No se dignó a mirarla y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Rose Jean Weasley, mírame cuando te hablo. – La pelirroja bufó, pero se giró. – Va a llamar a Fred y George y dice que en 15 minutos estará aquí.

\- Muy bien.

\- No queremos que te pase nada malo y ha prometido no molestaros.

\- Sí, claro. Seguro que no dicen nada. – Replicó con ironía.

\- No te enfades. Solo nos preocupamos por ti.

\- Claro. – Suspiró. – Voy a llamar a Scorpius para decirle que salga y a recoger un par de cosas rápidas.

Se levantó y entró a la casa, seguida de Hermione. Ron se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su espalda.

\- ¿Sigue igual de enfadada?

\- Un poco, pero se le pasará. – Le aseguró. – Me molesta que crea que hacemos esto porque no queremos que vea a Scorpius. Sería de idiotas hacer eso. ¡Si viven en el mismo campus!

\- Al menos este chico la tratará bien. No quiero verla llorando otra vez.

\- Estoy segura de que les irá bien. – Besó a su marido y sonrió. – Tengo que volver al despacho.

\- Sí y yo que rellenar unos informes.

\- Pues vamos.

* * *

Cuando Albus llegó a Fresno y aparcó donde Alice le había dicho, se bajó del coche y la buscó con la mirada.

\- ¡Albus!

Se giró, buscándola, y sonrió al verla correr hacia él. La abrazó con fuerza y ambos empezaron a reír.

\- Alice. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Y cómo está Lily? Me ha escrito hace un rato y me ha contado que estaba fatal y no podía venir.

\- Sí, se ha resfriado, pero se recuperará. No te preocupes. – Contestó. – Y yo estoy bien. Listo para pasar un buen día por Fresno. Quiero que me enseñes todo, ¿vale?

\- Por supuesto, como tú hiciste con San Francisco. – Lo cogió de la mano, armándose de valor, y entrelazó sus dedos. – ¿No habías estado nunca aquí, verdad?

\- Verdad.

\- Pues tienes que ver los Forestiere Underground Gardens, son unos jardines preciosos. Y luego para comer hemos quedado con Frank.

\- ¿Con Frank? – Frunció el ceño.

\- Sí, claro. Mi hermano. ¿No te acuerdas?

Asintió lentamente y abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Alice quería que conociera a su hermano? A pesar de lo muchísimo que le gustaba la chica, sus alarmas saltaron y sintió ganas de volver al coche y salir corriendo. No estaba preparado para eso. ¡Pero si ni siquiera se habían acostado y solo le había metido un poco mano!

\- Albus, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. – Te has quedado pálido y te sudan las manos.

\- Sí, claro. Todo va bien. – Se obligó a contestar, forzando una sonrisa.

\- No te asustes, es solo que Frank es muy pesado y, cuando le dije que hoy veníais Lily y tú, dijo que quería conocer a mis amigos de la universidad. – Explicó, haciendo que él sintiera el nudo de su estómago deshacerse. – ¿Creías que quería presentarte a mi hermano como si fuéramos algo?

\- Bueno…

\- Me gustó lo que pasó. Muchísimo. – Se sonrojó al decir aquello. – Pero sé que aquí no hay nada.

\- No hay nada, pero hay algo. – Acarició su mejilla y la besó con delicadeza. – Y ya te dije que el día que te sintieras preparada, no tenías más que avisarme. Lo que pasa es que no me gustan los formalismos.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. – Se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios otra vez. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron y apoyaron sus frentes. – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿A mi coche?

\- ¡Albus!

\- Tenía que intentarlo.

Estallaron en carcajadas y, cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron hacia los jardines.

* * *

\- Venga, Rose, ¿vas a estar de morros todo el viaje?

\- Déjame, James.

\- Pero si te he dejado el sitio de Lizzy y todo. – La miró e hizo un pequeño puchero que le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a su prima.

\- El sitio de Lizzy, ¿eh?

\- Es que últimamente siempre que voy en coche viene conmigo y se sienta ahí así que es su sitio.

\- Oh, qué monos. – Bromeó Fred. – Sois una de esas parejas.

\- Muy gracioso, Freddie.

\- Pero tiene razón. – Intervino George. – Rose, tú que vives con ellos, ¿cómo describirías su relación?

\- Pues algunas veces son como dos animales en celo y otras tan empalagosos que nos van a provocar una subida de azúcar a todos.

\- No somos ni lo uno ni lo otro.

\- Ya, claro.

\- Tiene que ser muy buena en la cama para que estés tan enganchado…

\- Es mucho más que eso, Fred, pero, ¿he comentado ya que el sexo con Lizzy es genial? – James sonrió de medio lado y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Supongo que ella opina lo mismo. – La pelirroja sonrió. – ¿Sabes que, las pocas noches que duerme en el cuarto, gime tu nombre en sueños? Es muy incómodo.

\- Sé que sueña conmigo, pero no sabía que gemía en voz alta. – El chico sonrió con cierta satisfacción aunque a él le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Cuando no dormía con ella aparecía en sus sueños que, en seguida, se volvían aptos solo para adultos.

\- Es horrible, en serio.

James fue a replicar que a saber con qué soñaba ella por las noches pero, justo entonces, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- Mira a ver quién es, Rose. – Le pidió a la chica.

\- Hablando del rey de Roma… - Descolgó y puso el altavoz. – Hola, Lizzy.

\- ¡Rose! – Su voz sonó sorprendida. – ¿No he marcado el número de tu primo?

\- Es que va conduciendo y me ha pedido que conteste.

\- No, te he pedido que miraras quién era. – La corrigió él.

\- Ya, pero era Lizzy. – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No se suponía que hoy ibas a ver a Scorpius?

\- Vamos de camino a San Miguel. Mis padres han obligado a James a llevarme. Decían que no quería que condujera tres horas solas.

\- Ya, supongo que mis padres no me habrían dejado tampoco. – Suspiró. – Menos mal que Jamie es un cielo cuando quiere.

\- Oh, qué mona. – Comentó Fred, sonriendo.

\- Esperad, ¿con quién más vais?

\- Con Fred y George. – Contestó el chico. – Así no tengo que quedarme solo mientras la parejita está haciendo turismo. Por cierto, hola a ti también, Lizz.

\- Hola, Jamie. – Lanzó una carcajada. – Y hola Fred y George. He oído hablar mucho de vosotros.

\- Y nosotros de ti, chica del coche. – Respondió George.

\- ¡Oh, venga ya! ¿Todavía seguís con eso?

\- No se nos va a olvidar nunca. – Fred empezó a reír, seguido de su primo y de Rose, que a duras penas lograba contener las carcajadas.

\- Qué majos. – James sabía que Lizzy acababa de poner los ojos en blanco y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le alegraba escucharla tan animada. Desde el incidente con Giorgio en Nochebuena había estado un poco preocupada, pero parecía que todo había vuelto ya a la normalidad. – Pues si vas conduciendo no te molesto entonces. ¿Hacemos un poco de Skype esta noche?

\- Uy, todos sabemos lo que significa eso…

\- ¡Cállate, George! – James negó con la cabeza y suspiró. – Y claro, Lizz. Te hablo por WhatsApp cuando lleguemos a San Miguel y ya lo vamos hablando.

\- Vale. Pasadlo bien todos, sobre todo tú, Rose.

\- Gracias, Lizzy. Luego te cuento.

\- Chao.

La pelirroja cortó la llamada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se moría de ganas de llegar de una vez a aquel pueblo y reunirse con Scorpius.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues a ver cómo terminan estas dos excursiones ;) Pobre Rose que al final no ha podido ir sola :( Y menuda suerte la de Albus jajaja

Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré tener el próximo antes del finde (aunque no lo prometo xD) para que no os quedéis con la duda.

Muchos besos,

María :)


	43. Chapter 43

Rose se bajó del coche de James y corrió hacia Scorpius sin despedirse siquiera. Él sonrió al verla y extendió los brazos para poder abrazarla en cuanto llegara hasta él.

\- ¡Scopr! – Saltó y se aferró a él con fuerza, enredando sus brazos tras su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. – ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

\- Y yo a ti, Rosie. – La besó con fuerza, agarrándola al mismo tiempo por el culo para que no se cayera.

\- Menos mal que al final he podido venir. Te juro que me han entrado ganas de romper algo cuando mis padres me han dicho que no.

\- Habría ido a San Francisco en serio – Contestó él antes de besarla de nuevo. – Me habría dado igual tener que conducir durante toda la mañana y luego de noche.

\- No digas tonterías – Se bajó de un salto y se cruzó de brazos. – Tal y como le he dicho a mi padre, soy una mujer del siglo XXI y no necesito que vengan a verme. Soy autosuficiente y yo también puedo ir.

\- Bueno, pero en caso de extrema necesidad…

\- Tengo una gran familia que puede servirme de ayuda. - Se encogió de hombros. - Menos mal que los chicos han decidido ir por su cuenta. Les he dicho que luego les avisaría, pero que no nos esperen al menos hasta las cinco o las seis.

\- Me parece bien. – Entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió. – ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

\- Por donde sea, me da igual.

\- Vale, pues creo que la parte de la Iglesia está abierta ahora, pero cierra pronto así que podemos ir allí. Dicen que es preciosa.

\- Claro o también podríamos hacer otras cosas más interesantes… - Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de forma provocativa y él frunció el ceño.

–¿Cómo qué?

\- No sé. Como ir a tu coche, aparcarlo en un descampado y ya sabes.

\- ¿En serio? – La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?

\- No si aparcamos lejos. – Lo besó y mordió su labio inferior al separarse. – ¿No te parece el mejor plan después de tantos días sin vernos y tener un momento de intimidad?

\- Hombre, querer claro que quiero, pero no sé si realmente es una buena idea…

La pelirroja hizo un puchero y él sonrió de medio lado y volvió a unir sus labios con pasión. A lo mejor aquello no era tan mala idea.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Murmuró en su oído.

\- ¿Qué? – La pelirroja contuvo un gemido al sentir cómo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y su aliento en su cuello.

\- Que, quizás, sí que podríamos hacerlo.

Rose rió y tiró de su brazo.

\- Pues entonces vamos.

Se subieron rápidamente al coche y el rubio arrancó y condujo hasta las afueras de San Miguel. No se detuvo hasta encontrar un lugar apartado, bastante lejos de cualquier carretera principal.

\- ¿Vamos a hacerlo en serio? – Le preguntó Rose.

\- Es lo que quieres, ¿no? – Carraspeó, un poco nervioso. – ¿Nos vamos atrás o…?

\- Eres tan adorable. – Lo besó con dulzura. – Creo que por eso te quiero tanto.

\- Oh, gracias, supongo. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No te hagas la víctima porque has entendido perfectamente lo que he dicho. – Volvieron a besarse y ella señaló la parte de atrás. – Es más cómodo ahí.

\- Lo que diga la experta.

\- Me encanta cuando dices esas cosas. – Rió y saltó a los asientos de atrás. – Me encanta pervertirte.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta, Rosie.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó con pasión, moviendo levemente sus caderas y haciendo que él gimiera en su boca levemente. El chico empezó a besar y morder su cuello y acarició su espalda con dulzura, metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta.

\- Tendría que haberme traído un vestido. – Murmuró ella, con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de mover sus caderas, notando al chico cada vez más excitado. – Esto sería más fácil.

Llevó las manos hacia el botón del pantalón del chico y lo desabrochó y bajó un poco, consiguiendo que él suspirara aliviado. Había comenzado a apretarle demasiado.

\- Rose…

\- Ya voy, tranquilo. – Rió y unió sus labios de nuevo. – ¿Quién es el impaciente ahora?

\- Ese ha sido un golpe muy bajo. – Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de ella bajando por su abdomen.

\- Lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Siguió bajando y lo acarició durante unos instantes antes de desabrocharse los vaqueros, deshacerse de ellos –con bastante más trabajo del que en un principio creyó– y de su ropa interior. Se dejó caer sobre él y ambos gimieron. También habían echado aquello de menos. La pelirroja comenzó a moverse y él apoyó sus manos en sus caderas para ayudarla a seguir el ritmo. Scorpius volvió a centrar su atención en el cuello de Rose y ella se mordió el labio para no gritar. Se sentía tan cerca… Aceleró un poco más, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación, hasta que sintió que no aguantaba más. Aquel movimiento y los labios y dientes de Scorpius en su cuello la llevaron hasta la cima y la arrojaron de esta, haciendo que arqueara la espalda y se mordiera el labio con tanta fuerza que acabara haciéndose una pequeña herida.

\- Joder…

\- Ten más cuidado. – Rozó su labio con la yema de sus dedos y negó levemente con la cabeza. – Creo que alguien se ha emocionado demasiado.

\- Oh, cállate.

\- A sus órdenes, señorita.

Volvió a apoyar ambas manos y a guiarla, haciéndola gemir y llevándola de nuevo al extremo para, finalmente, dejarse llevar ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron quietos y Rose apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Te dije que esto sería una buena idea.

\- La mejor que has tenido últimamente. – Lanzó una carcajada y besó su frente. – No sabía que los coches podían resultar tan entretenidos…

\- Menos mal que estoy yo para enseñarte cómo funciona el mundo.

\- Desde luego. – Ambos rieron y él acarició su pelo con dulzura. – Pero creo que ahora deberíamos vestirnos y volver a San Miguel.

\- Sí, sería una pena que hubieras investigado tanto para nada. – Sonrió y lo besó. – Ve arrancando el coche. No tardo.

* * *

\- Y, en serio, es genial. Me encanta cómo se emociona por cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, el otro día llegué a verla y salió el anuncio de una película que le encanta y dio un gritito muy gracioso. Ella siempre dice que tiene la capacidad de pasar de 20 a 5 años en dos segundos y a mí me parece tan adorable que…

\- Vale, suficiente. – Lo cortó Fred, haciendo que James frunciera el ceño. – Llevas desde que dejamos a Rose con el mismo tema y ya estoy harto.

\- Vosotros me habéis preguntado…

\- Sí, pero una cosa es contar un poco y otra muy distinta no parar de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. – El chico puso los ojos en blanco. – Ya sabemos que es adorable y encantadora y una bomba. Ya es suficiente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – George negó con la cabeza. – Eres muy pesado, tío.

\- ¿Perdonad? – Los miró con indignación. – ¿Desde cuándo sois unos amargados?

\- Desde que tú eres un idiota enamorado.

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Podemos hablar ya de algo que no sea la tía con la que te estás viendo? – Insistió ahora Fred.

\- ¿Y de qué preferís hablar? Perdonad que os diga, pero vuestras vidas son bastante aburridas.

\- ¿Nos has preguntado acaso?

\- No me hace falta preguntaros para saber que…

\- ¿Fred? ¿Chicos?

Una voz femenina interrumpió a James y los tres se giraron. Frente a ellos estaba una chica de pelo corto, ojos oscuros y piel clara con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Enarcaron las cejas. La conocían muy bien.

\- ¡Martha! – Fred se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros dos. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno, bien, supongo. – Se encogió de hombros y señaló un grupo de al menos quince persona que estaba parado a poca distancia. – Estoy de excursión familiar y esto es un auténtico aburrimiento. Mi primo mayor es arqueólogo y mi prima está haciendo Historia y no paran de hablar y de contar cosas aburridas.

\- Pobrecilla.

\- Lo sé. – Puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y vosotros que hacéis aquí, chicos?

\- Rose había quedado aquí con su novio y nuestros tíos no la dejaban venir sola así que la hemos traído. – Explicó.

\- Qué considerados. – Martha lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho cuando estábamos en el instituto?

\- Nos tenías en muy baja estima.

\- Es tenía por lo que erais: un grupo de niñatos que se creían los reyes del mundo por ser buenos en deportes.

\- Dijo la capitana del equipo de fútbol europeo.

\- Pero yo no me lo creía tanto.

\- Ya, claro. – Él sonrió de medio lado. – Oye, si tan aburrida estás, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato con nosotros?

\- ¿No os importa?

\- Claro que no. Solo estamos dando vueltas y haciendo tiempo hasta que Rose quiera volver a casa. Ahora íbamos a empezar a buscar un sitio donde almorzar.

\- Pues sería genial si no os importa. – Señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás y puso de nuevo los ojos en blanco. – Voy a avisarlos, no tardo.

La morena corrió hacia ellos y Fred se volvió hacia sus primos con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo que decías de que mi vida era mi aburrida? Pues me la tiré hace tres sábados, en una fiesta en el campus.

\- ¡Qué cabrón! ¡Y no nos cuentas nada! – Exclamó George, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Queremos los detalles! – Añadió James.

\- Luego quizás. – Les guiñó un ojo. – No sería un caballero si fuera presumiendo de esas cosas. Además, está al venir y no creo que le haga mucha gracia comentar esto con vosotros, ¿no os parece?

\- Si no nos lo cuentas luego, te echaremos del coche y tendrás que volverte andando desde aquí. – Lo amenazó James. – Y hablo muy en serio.

Fred lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras Martha se acercaba de nuevo a ellos. Ambos intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida a los otros dos, que enarcaron una ceja. Aquello podría ser interesante.

* * *

Alice llevó a Albus a los jardines, donde pasaron prácticamente toda la mañana. La chica se los enseñó y después se escondieron detrás de unos árboles y estuvieron un rato besándose –hasta que una señora mayor los descubrió y los echó al grito de "sinvergüenzas, aquí hay niños pequeños", que hizo que la castaña se pusiera completamente roja y balbuceara una excusa poco coherente y que el chico sonriera de medio lado y pusiera los ojos en blanco–.

Después, pasearon por Fresno y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante mexicano en el que habían quedado con Frank.

\- Mi hermano es genial, ya verás. – Le aseguró ella mientras caminaban por la avenida. – Te va a encantar y sé que tú también le caerás genial.

\- Sí, claro… - Murmuró, poco convencido.

\- Te lo digo en serio. – Ella rió y entrelazó sus dedos durante unos segundos. – Frank es encantador.

\- Alice, a ningún tío le cae bien el chico que le mete mano a su hermana pequeña.

\- O eso crees. No es tan cerrado de mente como James y tú.

\- Venga, todos los hermanos somos así. – Insistió él. – A nadie le gusta que su hermanita se haga mayor.

\- Espera y verás.

\- Está bien. – Sonrió y posó una mano en su espalda. – ¿Falta mucho?

\- No. De hecho, ¿ves ese chico apoyado en la puerta? Pues es él. – Albus retiró la mano rápidamente y ella elevó un brazo y dio un pequeño salto. – ¡Frank!

\- ¡Alice!

El chico agitó la mano y les dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras ellos se acercaban. Abrazó a su hermana con cariño y le tendió una mano a Albus.

\- Tú debes de ser Albus. Yo soy Frank, el hermano mayor de Alice. Encantado de conocerte.

\- Igualmente. – Le estrechó la mano y sonrió, un poco sorprendido por su simpatía. Se había esperado una mala cara a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho la chica.

\- Alice me ha hablado muchísimo de ti. Bueno y de todos. De Lily, Rose, Lizzy… - Le dijo, todavía sonriendo. – Me alegra muchísimo que mi hermana haya encontrado a gente tan agradable en la facultad. Es un poco tímida y me daba miedo que acabara quedándose sola.

\- Frank, por favor. – Murmuró, un poco sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que eso ha sido dejarte en evidencia, peque? – Le revolvió el pelo y negó con la cabeza. – Tengo miles de anécdotas que sí que son embarazosas.

\- Me muero por escuchar alguna. – El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado. – Mi madre ya te contó demasiadas cosas sobre mí cuando estuviste en casa.

\- Bueno, creo que fue James quien acabó peor parado. – Replicó. – Lizzy y tu madre juntas son un auténtico peligro. ¡Si las hubieras visto, Frank!

\- Puedes contarme esa historia otra vez si quieres mientras comemos. – Señaló al restaurante con la cabeza. – Me muero de hambre.

\- Sí, vamos.

\- Albus, ¿te gusta la comida picante?

\- Solo lo normal. – Se encogió de hombro y lo miró de forma sospechosa. – ¿Por qué?

\- Tienes que probar las fajitas diablo.

\- No le hagas ni caso. – Le advirtió la castaña. – Acabaríamos en urgencias si lo hicieras.

\- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de soportarlo? – La miró, ofendido.

\- La verdad es que Frank es la única persona que conozco que puede así que no me la jugaría. Pero allá tú.

\- Ya veremos quién aguanta mejor el picante.

\- Vaya, creo que he herido la sensibilidad de alguien. – El otro chico lanzó una carcajada. – Me apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo comer más que tú.

\- Hecho.

\- Esto no va a terminar bien. – Alice se mordió el labio y miró a ambos con dulzura. – Por suerte me sé el número de urgencias.

\- Qué poco confías en nosotros, hermanita. – Puso los ojos en blanco y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. – No es nuestra culpa que no seas capaz de pasar de los tacos de pollo y verdura y los nachos con queso. Porque vas a pedir eso, ¿no?

\- Claro y, quizás, ¿un margarita? – Lo miró con su mejor cara de niña buena y él suspiró.

\- Pero que no se enteren papá y mamá.

\- ¿Vas a beber en serio después de lo que pasó la última vez que bebisteis? – Albus enarcó una ceja y contuvo una carcajada.

\- ¡Oye que yo iba perfectamente! – Protestó ella.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó su hermano.

\- ¿No te ha contado la historia de su cumpleaños? – Frank frunció el ceño y el pelinegro estalló en carcajadas. – Tuve que ir a salvarla.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Cuando Lily, Rose y Lizzy se emborracharon.

\- Exacto.

\- Me gustaría escuchar tu versión, seguro que tú no estabas intoxicado por el alcohol y puedes contarme mejor todos los detalles.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Los tres entraron al restaurante y la castaña sonrió. Ya sabía ella que aquello iba a salir bien. Además, antes de dar un paso más con Albus, quería saber cómo le caía a Frank. Aunque algo le decía que no tendría que preocuparse por aquello.

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos :)

Menos mal que no prometí nada porque, no es que no lo haya traído adelantado, si no que además he tardado más de la cuenta, pero os aseguro que el finde ha sido una auténtica locura y no he podido publicar antes... Lo siento :(

Pasando al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Menudo reencuentro más apasionado el de Rose y Scorp ;) Y parece que Albus y Frank se han caído bien (Alice al final se ha salido con la suya). ¡Y Fred y Martha! Otra de mis OTPs de mi tercera generación *-* (Por cierto, lo de James y Lizzy pesados es un guiño a EmmaRDoyle que me lo dice como todos los días y a LeightonGranger que me lo dijo en su último comentario y por Twitter xD).

Y ya para terminar, deciros que he empezado un blog sobre literatura y que os dejo el enlace por aquí: elsecretodemaria2. wordpress. com (Sin espacios, es que si lo ponía tal cual era se borraba solo :C) (Estoy aprendiendo a manejar WordPress, antes solo los había tenido en Blogger, pero creo que ya está bastante pasado de moda).

Y eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto :)

Un beso enorme y, como siempre, mil gracias.

María :)


	44. Chapter 44

-¿Sí?

-¿Ginny? Soy Alice.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla de su teléfono, donde todavía estaba el nombre de su hijo mediano.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está Albus bien?

\- No exactamente. – La castaña suspiró. – Mi hermano y él se han picado en el mexicano y estamos en urgencias. Albus no puede hablar siquiera de todo el picante que ha tomado, tiene la lengua hinchada.

\- Oh, por Dios. ¿Cómo se les ha ocurrido?

\- Lo mismo me pregunto yo. Mira que se lo advertí, Ginny. Le dije que no se tomara esas fajitas, pero es un cabezota y Frank cuando ha visto que las aguantaba ha pedido unos tacos extra-picantes y han empezado a comer los dos y… Aquí estamos.

\- Menudos… - La mujer negó con la cabeza. – ¿Puedes avisarme con lo que le diga el médico a Albus?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Aunque creo que lo mejor será que no vaya hasta San Francisco hoy. Puede quedarse a dormir en mi casa, si te parece bien. – Sugirió.

\- Sí, claro. No creo que esté en condiciones de conducir. – Asintió Ginny. – Si a tus padres no les importa…

\- Puede quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

\- Vale, perfecto. – Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, desde donde Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido. – Avísame cuando sepas algo más, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Hasta luego, Ginny.

\- Adiós, Alice.

Colgó y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Lily, que acababa de llegar al salón liada en una manta.

\- Tu hermano está en urgencias y tiene que quedarse a dormir en Fresno.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry, alarmado.

\- ¿Y tú lo has consentido? – Su hija negó con la cabeza. – ¡Mamá! ¿No ves que seguro que lo ha hecho a propósito para poder quedarse a dormir con ella?

\- Lily, por Dios, deja de ser tan exagerada. Si se gustan, ¿tú qué problema tienes? Además, ¿de verdad piensas que tu hermano acabaría en urgencias para dormir en el cuarto de invitados de la casa de los padres de la chica que le gusta?

\- Ya, tienes razón. – Suspiró. – Es estúpido incluso para él.

\- Déjalo tranquilo, ¿vale?

\- ¿Pero Albus está bien? – Insistió Harry, al ver que lo ignoraban.

\- Oh, sí. Ha tomado demasiado picante y no puede ni hablar, pero se le pasará. – Ginny se encogió de hombros. – No es nada grave por suerte.

* * *

Alice le devolvió el teléfono a Albus y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Anda que ya te vale…

El chico trató de decir algo, pero solo pudo emitir un par de sonidos incoherentes que ella no entendió.

\- Venga, ha sido divertido, Alice. – Intervino Frank. – No seas tan melodramática.

\- Tú cállate que también estás fatal. – Negó con la cabeza. Su hermano al menos podía hablar, pero en el restaurante había comenzado a sudar y a decir que su estómago ardía.

\- El chico tiene aguante, tengo que reconocerlo.

Albus dijo algo similar a "gracias" –o eso creyó entender Alice– y sonrió de medio lado mientras la castaña negaba con la cabeza.

\- Sois unos idiotas…

El pelinegro giró un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente y ella sonrió.

\- Señor Potter y señor Longbottom.

\- Aquí. – Frank fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse hacia la consulta, aunque Albus no tardó en seguirle.

Entraron a la habitación, donde el médico les examinó una última vez y les recomendó que no tomaran nada picante en los próximos días –"un puré y poco más para cenar"– y los dejó marchar.

Cuando salieron, cogieron el coche de Albus y Alice condujo hasta su casa que, por suerte, no quedaba muy lejos. Aparcó el coche en la entrada, justo en la puerta del garaje, y los tres bajaron.

\- Déjanos decírselo a nuestros padres primero, ¿vale? – La chica suspiró. – No tendrán ningún problema, pero primero deberíamos preguntárselo.

El chico asintió y los siguió al interior de la casa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – En cuanto Neville y Hannah salieron a la entrada la chica suspiró. – Vuestro hijo es idiota.

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Su madre frunció el ceño.

\- Ha retado a Albus a comer picante y hemos acabado en urgencias. – Explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estáis bien?

\- Sí, mamá. – Frank asintió. – Bueno, Albus no puede hablar porque se le ha hinchado la lengua, pero el médico le ha dicho que pronto le bajará la inflamación.

\- Pero hemos pensado que, quizás, lo mejor sería que se quedara aquí a dormir porque no está en condiciones de ir hasta San Francisco.

\- Oh, por supuesto. – Intervino Neville. – El cuarto de invitados está vacío. ¿Has avisado a tus padres?

Albus asintió y el hombre sonrió.

\- Alice, acompáñalo arriba para que pueda ver el dormitorio. – Le dijo Hannah. – ¿El médico os ha dicho algo sobre la cena?

\- Que sea algo ligero. Un puré o algo así. – Explicó su hijo.

\- Vale, no os preocupéis. Nosotros nos encargamos. – Asintió. – Podéis ver una película o lo que queráis mientras tanto.

\- Sí, eso haremos. – Alice señaló las escaleras. – Vamos, Albus.

Los dos subieron hasta la planta de arriba y la chica señaló una puerta.

\- Este es el cuarto y el mío es justo este de aquí. – Señaló el de enfrente y se mordió el labio. – Por si necesitas algo.

Él sonrió y asintió antes de apoyar una mano en su cadera, apartarle un mechón de pelo con delicadeza y besarla con dulzura.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Frank y enrojecieron al ver la sonrisa burlona que les dedicaba. – Ya decía yo que había notado "cosas".

\- Frank…

\- No diré nada a papá y mamá, tranquila. – La cortó. – Pero mantened el volumen al mínimo esta noche, ¿eh?

\- ¡Nosotros no…!

Alice se puso todavía más roja si es que eso era posible y bajó la mirada mientras su hermano estallaba en carcajadas y Albus sonreía nervioso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Cuídala, ¿eh? – Le dijo, señalándolo con el dedo. – Me he quedado con tu cara así que como me hagas tío antes de tiempo…

\- ¡Frank!

\- ¿Qué? Ya tendré una charlita contigo mañana, aunque espero que recuerdes la que te di antes de que te marcharas a Berkeley.

\- Y sigo siendo virgen, ¿vale?

\- Oh. – Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. – Pues no seas un cutre y…

\- ¡Vale! Suficiente. – Se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a empujarlo hacia las escaleras. – No vamos a hablar de eso, Frank.

\- Joder, hermanita, que solo quiero lo mejor para ti…

\- No, eso es meterse demasiado en mi vida privada.

\- Bueno, ya retomaremos esta conversación a solas. – Le revolvió el pelo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. – ¡No tardéis mucho o empezarán a sospechar!

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó de nuevo a Albus, que seguía bastante confundido.

\- Ya te dije que Frank no era tan cerrado de mente como James y tú y que le da igual con quien salga o me acueste.

Él se encogió de hombros tras dudar unos instantes y volvió a besarla, apoyando su espalda con delicadeza contra la pared. Al menos podría pasar la noche tranquilo con ella.

* * *

\- Estás muy guapa, Rose. – Victoire sonrió al verla con su traje de dama de honor y le hizo un gesto para que girara sobre sí misma.

\- El vestido es precioso. – La pelirroja acarició la tela rosa y sonrió. – Es un poco cursi, pero me encanta.

\- Sabes que el rosa es mi color favorito.

\- Eres toda una princesita.

Las dos empezaron a reír y Rose se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Se sentó al lado de su prima y la rubia suspiró.

\- Tengo ganas de que llegue ya el día.

\- Quedan pocos meses, no te preocupes. – Le aseguró. – Antes de darte cuenta estarás caminando hacia el altar.

\- Va a ser maravilloso. El sitio es muy bonito y creo que todo va a quedar bien a pesar de todo lo que se ha empeñado en añadir mi madre. – Bajó el tono de voz. – No se lo digas a Teddy, pero empiezo a creer que una boda a lo grande no es una mala idea.

\- Siempre te ha gustado ser el centro de atención. – Puso los ojos en blanco y la otra sonrió.

\- Mira quién habló. Tengo vídeos tuyos de pequeña disfrazada de súper modelo y cantando y bailando, no me obligues a sacarlos.

\- Eres malvada.

\- Gracias. – Vic sonrió de medio lado. – Por cierto, he estado pensando y, ¿por qué no te traes a Scorpius a la boda?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Vic, llevamos solo unos meses. Es demasiado pronto para presentárselo a toda la familia como mi novio formal.

\- Venga, pero si sois amigos desde vuestro primer año y prácticamente todo el mundo lo conoce…

\- Que no, Vic. No insistas. ¿Qué clase de loco hace eso?

La otra se encogió de hombros. No le parecía tan descabellado. Además, no sería la única que llevara pareja a la boda, pero lo mejor sería no insistir.

\- Bueno, de todas formas si cambias de opinión no tienes más que avisarme. Creo que podemos hacerle hueco a uno más.

\- Vale, pero no va a ir. – Rose se puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Quieres salir a cenar algo?

\- Me da mucha pereza. – La rubia se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama y suspiró. – ¿Y tú no estás cansada después de pasar todo el día en San Miguel?

\- Un poco, pero me lo he pasado muy bien. – Sonrió de medio lado.

Al final Scorpius y ella habían podido ver todo lo que el chico había planeado, aunque no tardaron demasiado en despedirse y marcharse hacia sus casas para que no se hiciera demasiado tarde. Y nada más llegar a San Francisco, se encontró con Victoire esperándola en su salón para poder ver personalmente el vestido de dama de honor.

\- ¿Quieres pedir algo? Puedes quedarte a dormir en casa.

\- ¿Fiesta de pijamas? – La mayor sonrió. Rose siempre había sido su prima favorita y desde pequeñas les gustaba dormir juntas para poder cotillear. Ella fue la primera en escuchar el relato del primer beso de la pelirroja y la otra fue la primera en saber la historia completa de cómo Teddy y ella empezaron a salir.

\- ¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tenemos que ponernos al día.

\- Vale porque hay una cosa que me muero por decirte. – Se mordió el labio y la otra enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estarás…?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- ¿En serio?

Rose se levantó de un salto y comenzó a gritar antes de abalanzarse sobre su prima y abrazarla con fuerza.

\- Sí. Estoy de tres semanas solo, pero quería decírtelo. – Rió. – No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? Solo lo saben nuestros padres, queremos esperar todavía un poco.

\- Me alegro tantísimo.

\- No estábamos buscándolo, pero nos hace mucha ilusión. – Se sonrojó levemente y la otra sonrió. – Tendrán que arreglarme el traje de novia. Estaré casi de 5 meses a finales de abril.

\- Vas a estar tan radiante…

\- No exageres.

\- Me alegro muchísimo, Vic, en serio. – La abrazó otra vez y sonrió. – ¿Qué quieres comer entonces? ¿Tienes algún antojo?

\- No, pero me apetece comida italiana.

\- Podemos pedir pizza o preparar algo de pasta.

\- Creo que la pizza me vale.

\- ¿Con piña?

\- Sabes que sí. – Se encogió de hombros. – Nunca entenderé a la gente a la que no le gusta.

\- Creo que es mejor no entrar en esa discusión. – Rose lanzó una carcajada. – Scorpius y yo una vez la tuvimos, en nuestro primer año, y fue horrible.

\- Tengo muchas ganas de verlo. – La rubia se puso de pie y estiró su jersey. – ¡Tendrías que haberme avisado esta mañana! Teddy y yo te habríamos llevado encantados a San Miguel.

\- Es que no se me ocurrió. Estaba muy enfadada. – Rose suspiró y se levantó también. – Pero por suerte James, Fred y George me han dejado tranquila y como en el viaje de vuelta ha venido una amiga suya con nosotros…

\- ¿Una amiga?

\- Sí, Martha. Estaba en el instituto con ellos, jugaba al fútbol. – Explicó. – No quiero decir nada porque no estoy segura, pero he visto cierta conexión entre Fred y ella.

\- ¡Otro que terminará con novia el año! – Rió. – Esta siendo el año de las parejas para la familia.

\- Desde luego.

\- Y ya sabes que de una boda…

\- Si acabas esa frase, te quedas sin pizza. – La cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más.

Victoire estalló en carcajadas y la abrazó.

\- Era broma, era broma. – Le dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Anda, bajemos. Me muero de hambre y no quiero tentar más a la suerte.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, Frank es un hermano mayor ¿genial? (Pobre Albus, se ha quedado a cuadros jajaja) y ¡Vic y Teddy van a ser papás! :3 Menudo año de parejas llevan los Weasley ;)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, como siempre, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.

Un beso,

María :)


	45. Chapter 45

El día de Nochevieja llegó y los Potter, los Lupin y algunos Weasley volvieron a casa de los Black para celebrar allí el final del año.

Nix se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto y sonreía. Se había puesto un vestido negro de lentejuelas con un pronunciado escote en V y unos taconazos a juego y se había recogido el pelo en un moño bajo. Además, llevaba uñas postizas y se había maquillado a la perfección. En definitiva, estaba espectacular y James no podría resistirse a ella. Le había molestado bastante no haber conseguido nada con él desde que habían vuelto a San Francisco, no entendía qué le pasaba. Ella siempre lo había tenido comiendo de la palma de su mano, incluso cuando tenía 15 años, ¿por qué ahora no le hacía caso?

\- Nix, cielo. – Su abuela Marlene abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. – Uy, qué guapa.

\- Gracias, abu. – Se giró y le devolvió la sonrisa. – Tú también.

\- Pues como siempre. – La rubia rió y negó con la cabeza. – Los Potter acaban de llegar, ¿bajas?

\- Sí, voy.

Las dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el salón. Nix buscó a James con la mirada y sonrió al verlo charlando con George y Teddy. Se acercó a ellos rápidamente y posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

\- Hola, chicos.

George enarcó una ceja, Teddy contuvo una carcajada y James se quedó mudo. Tuvo que tragar saliva al darse cuenta de su escote y se esforzó por mantener los ojos alejados de ahí, aunque Nix se dio cuenta de todo perfectamente y sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Sabía que James no podría resistirse a aquellas vistas.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bi… bien. Muy bien. – Consiguió balbucear. – ¿Y tú?

\- Genial.

\- Nix, ¿no tienes nadie más a quien molestar? – Le preguntó George, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es que Molly no ha venido y sin ella solo me quedáis vosotros. – Sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un poco al oído de James. – Pero no es que me disguste precisamente, ¿verdad, James?

Él volvió a balbucear y ella lanzó una carcajada.

\- Voy a por un par de copas de champagne, en seguida vuelvo.

Se alejó contoneándose y él suspiró aliviado. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien y que, a pesar de no tener nada en serio con Lizzy y no haber definido siquiera su relación, no debía hacer nada con ella, pero Nix se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Menos mal que al pensar en la morena se calmaba y recordaba por qué debía contenerse. Estaba enamorado de ella y no iba a irse con ninguna otra.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga un babero? – Le preguntó el otro, con sorna.

\- ¿No estás tan pillado de la chica del coche?

\- Callaos. – Masculló entre dientes. – Tengo que pensar en Lizzy y ya está… Bueno, quizás en Lizzy con un poco más de ropa de lo que me la estoy imaginando ahora.

\- Eres un caso perdido. – Negó con la cabeza. – Yo veo dos opciones aquí: o te acuestas con ella y acabas con esta tontería, o sigues pensando en tu novia o lo que sea y te resistes.

\- Voy a resistirme. Tengo que resistirme. Me gusta mucho Lizzy, ¿vale?

\- Muy bien. – Le dio una palmadita en el hombro. – Si quieres nos pasamos toda la fiesta con vosotros para que mantengáis las distancias.

\- No hace falta. Sé controlarme. – Giró la cabeza y vio a la chica acercarse de forma seductora con dos copas de champagne en las manos. Suspiró preocupado, pero determinado a no dejarse seducir por muy persuasiva que fuera Nix. – Lo haré por Lizz.

* * *

\- ¿Vas a volver a dirigirme en algún momento la palabra, Lils?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mientras Albus le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

\- No estoy enfadada.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- A ver, no me gustó que fueras a ver a Alice sin mí, pero mamá tiene razón: nadie iría a urgencias a propósito solo para quedarse a dormir en casa de una chica. Por mucho que le guste.

\- Exacto. Frank me retó y ya me conoces…

\- Sí, te crees el más machito de todos. – Negó con la cabeza y suspiró. – Al, no quiero parecer la mala, pero es que Alice me preocupa de verdad.

\- ¿Te crees que a mí no? – Se revolvió el pelo y la miró fijamente. – Lily, no voy a hacerle daño. ¿Me crees?

\- Tienes que prometérmelo.

\- Por lo que quieras. – Asintió. – Y voy tan en serio que, si alguna vez pone una mala cara por mi culpa, podrás quedarte con mi camiseta de baloncesto del instituto. Y sabes todo el cariño que le tengo.

\- Está bien. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y arrugó la nariz y él la abrazó. – Además, mejor tú que cualquier otro capullo. Al fin y al cabo, a ti puedo matarte.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – Puso los ojos en blanco y ambos se separaron. – Venga, vamos a bailar a la pista, hermanita.

\- No estoy lo suficientemente borracha aún.

\- Ni lo vas a estar.

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó. – He accedido a que te líes con Alice.

\- Lo hago por tu bien. ¿De verdad quieres que papá te eche la bronca por emborracharte?

\- Bien visto. – Rió y lo cogió del brazo. – ¡Venga, vamos!

* * *

\- Por Dios, Sirius, dile a tu nieta que se corte un poco. – James lo miró de forma chulesca y negó con la cabeza. – Todos nos estamos dando cuenta de sus intenciones.

\- Oh, ¿qué sabrás tú? – Él otro puso los ojos en blanco, ofendido. – Si mi nieta quisiera acostarse con tu nieto, ya estarían en un dormitorio. No lo está haciendo por él. Nix es así, siempre ha sido muy exuberante. Como Marlene.

\- ¿Hablabas de mí?

La rubia, acompañada de Lily, se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Solo maravillas, Marls, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, claro. A saber. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Lene y yo hablábamos del año que nos escabullimos y nos fuimos a Nueva York a pasar Nochevieja. – Comentó entonces la otra, acercándose a su marido, que pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. – Fue el mejor fin de año que he vivido en toda mi vida.

\- Y mis queridos suegros se enfadaron tanto. – Marlene lanzó una carcajada. - ¿Te acuerdas, Sirius? "¿Cómo has sido capaz de escaparte de casa y faltar a nuestro tradicional evento?"

\- Oh, perdona, pero tus padres estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía porque no sabían dónde te habías metido y creían que te había pasado algo. – Él puso los ojos en blanco, recordando los gritos que se escuchaban desde el otro lado del teléfono cuando los llamaron desde una cabina en Nueva York.

\- Solo se os ocurrió a vosotros dos no avisar. James y yo al menos dejamos notas.

\- No es que no estuvieran enfadados con nosotros cuando volvimos. – Masculló este entre dientes. – Sobre todo tus padres.

\- Ya, pero tengo ganas de volver.

\- En mayo para la boda de mini lunático. – Sirius rió. – Qué fuerte que el pequeño Teddy ya vaya a casarse.

\- Crecen rápido. Mira nuestros nietos.

\- Oh, ¿ahora os vais a poner ñoños, chicos? – Marlene les guiñó el ojo.

\- Venga, hemos superado un año más y ahora vamos a por otro. – Lily sonrió. – ¿Y si cambiamos este horrible ruido moderno por música de verdad y bailamos un poco? ¡Celebremos este día!

\- Claro, Lils.

James la cogió de la mano y juntos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la pista bajo la atenta mirada de la otra pareja.

\- Estoy preocupada por Nix. – Murmuró Marlene entonces, señalando a su nieta con la cabeza. La chica bailaba muy pegada a James, pero él parecía más interesado en su copa que en ella.

\- Yo también. – Admitió. Una cosa era reconocer que un Potter le podía a una Black delante de James y otra muy distinta hacerlo delante de su esposa.

\- No quiero que le rompan el corazón.

\- ¿Quieres entonces que James y ella acaben juntos?

\- No, claro que no. Se han pasado estos últimos años jugando el uno con el otro y no funcionarían como pareja. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero creo que no lo ve. Quizás debería hablar con ella.

\- Oh, sí, porque todas las chicas de 19 años quieren que sus abuelas les hablen de sexo. – Él rió y negó con la cabeza. – Nix no es tonta, se dará cuenta. Dale solo un poco de tiempo.

\- Está bien… - Suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos. – ¿Quieres bailar, Black?

\- Por supuesto, McKinnon. – Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. – Vamos.

* * *

La fiesta duró toda la madrugada aunque poco a poco todos fueron marchándose a sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que solo quedaron los más jóvenes, Sirius, Marlene, James y Lily.

\- Oye, James, – Nix, que iba bastante borracha, se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios al oído de James. – ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi cuarto? No creo que pueda encontrarlo sola…

No le dejó contestar, tiró de su brazo y lo sacó de la enorme sala con una sonrisa traviesa. Él, completamente borracho y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se dejó guiar hasta que, sin saber muy bien cómo, acabó tumbado sobre la cama de la pelinegra, que se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se quitó el vestido.

\- Justo donde yo quería llegar.

Lo besó con pasión y bajó para empezar a morder su cuello mientras él decía algo ininteligible. Acarició su torso y comenzó a descender hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, con desabrochó con una mano. Pero, justo cuando estaba introduciéndola dentro, la voz de él la detuvo.

\- Lizz…

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acababa de llamarla como a esa chica de la universidad? Se bajó y se tumbó a su lado, enfadada. Al parecer iba a tener que quedarse con las ganas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando James abrió los ojos – no sin cierto esfuerzo debido a la resaca –, no pudo evitar incorporarse de un salto al ver a Nix en ropa interior durmiendo a su lado. Él estaba vestido así que deducía que no había pasado nada pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

\- Nix… - La zarandeó suavemente. – Phoenix, despierta. Creo que me debes una explicación.

\- Oh, mi cabeza. – La otra bufó y se giró para poder esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que hago aquí?

\- Intenté acostarme contigo anoche, pero tú no tuviste mejor idea que llamarme como a la niña pija esa con la que sales cuando iba a meterte mano.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Estabas borracho, no sé. – Se incorporó un poco y lo miró. – No creí que te importara y pensé que te serviría para darte cuenta de que realmente no quieres sentar la cabeza con esa.

\- Phoenix, ¿cómo has podido? Ya te dije que no iba a pasar.

\- Pensé que cambiarías de opinión en cuanto te metiera en la cama, pero ya veo que no te la sacas de la cabeza ni un instante. – Negó con la cabeza y se sentó. – Pero estoy segura de que tarde o temprano te cansarás de ella y volverás conmigo. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, ambos lo sabemos.

\- No, Nix. Eso no va a volver a pasar. – Le aseguró.

\- Ya veremos en la boda.

\- Desde luego, ya veremos. – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Si sus planes se cumplían, definitivamente podría demostrar aquello.

\- Y al final solo ganará la mejor. – Enarcó una ceja. – Es decir, yo.

\- ¿Ahora soy un trofeo?

\- Algo así. – Lanzó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Pero, tranquilo, no le diré a nadie esto. Voy a ganar jugando limpio a esa niñata pija.

\- Esto no es una competición y, si lo fuera, ya habría una clara ganadora.

Nix puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan pronto.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, pues parece que Nix no se rinde aunque, al menos, ha decidido dejar de jugar sucio... A ver qué pasa ;) Y James, Lily, Sirius y Marlene son amor total :3

En el próximo capítulo podréis ver las despedidas y la vuelta a la universidad :)

Muchos besos y, como siempre, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo,

María :)


	46. Chapter 46

\- Bueno, supongo que debería irme.

Fred sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Martha y él habían quedado para tomar un café el último día antes de que comenzaran las clases. Apenas habían podido verse desde que se encontraron en San Miguel y ambos tenían ganas de hablar sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos antes de las vacaciones así que habían estado tomando café y paseando por la ciudad. No habían llegado a ninguna conclusión, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que podían seguir quedando para ver hacia dónde podía ir aquello.

\- Sí, yo también. Quiero preparar algunas cosas antes de mañana. – Ella también sonrió. – Ya hablamos, ¿no?

\- Claro, quedamos pronto otra vez. Podemos salir a comer o a tomar algo.

\- Estaría muy bien.

La morena se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y él posó las manos en su cintura y la atrajo un poco, abrazándola. Martha amplió su sonrisa y cerró los ojos antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Ambos sentían una inmensa serenidad y sabían que estaban haciendo lo correcto al darse aquella oportunidad.

Tardaron un par de minutos en separarse, atrayendo las miradas de los curiosos viandantes que los veían parados abrazándose en una esquina. Era una estampa romántica perfecta, solo le faltaba la nieve y algún gorro de lana, pero en California esas cosas no pasaban.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Fred.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Martha.

Cada uno siguió su camino y el moreno suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. En aquel momento, entendía un poco mejor a James. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiría delante de él.

* * *

\- James, ¿cuánto queda? ¡Estoy harta! – Protestaba Lily, desde el asiento de atrás.

\- Lily, ¿crees que puedo controlar los atascos así como así? – Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco. – No lo sé, supongo que un rato, parece que hay muchos coches.

\- A lo mejor ha habido un accidente. – Rose suspiró y miró su móvil. Scorpius había llegado hacía ya un rato al campus y se moría de ganas de volver a verlo ya que no habían podido quedar de nuevo desde lo de San Miguel y ya estaban prácticamente a mediados de enero.

\- Quizás. – Albus suspiró. – Menuda mala suerte. Tendríamos que haber salido antes.

\- Oye que el que tiene prisa soy yo. – Protestó James, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el volante. – Tengo que ir al campus y volver esta noche para recoger a Lizzy.

\- Qué caballeroso te has vuelto. – Su hermano le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y él sonrió levemente.

\- Y tú también, por muy sorprendente que parezca. ¿Desde cuándo no echas un polvo?

\- Septiembre. – Se encogió de hombros. – Si quiero algo con Alice primero tengo que demostrar que no soy un capullo.

Lily sonrió levemente. Aunque todavía le costara aceptarlo, había tenido que admitir que las intenciones de Albus no eran malas. Aunque tendría que tener una larga conversación con Alice en cuanto llegara a Berkeley.

\- Dijo hace un rato por el grupo que tenemos las cuatro que estaba al llegar.

\- Lo sé. Me escribió cuando llegó a la residencia. – El chico sonrió. – Dice que os han dejado una felicitación pegada en la puerta.

\- ¿Los de dirección?

\- Supongo.

\- Querrán subirnos el precio o algo. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Suerte que el año que viene nos vamos a vivir a la hermandad. Podemos quedarnos con vuestro cuarto, ¿verdad, Rose?

\- Sí, claro. Lizzy y yo hemos decidido cambiarnos a dormitorios individuales.

\- ¿Por qué será? – James tuvo que contener una carcajada al recordar la cara de horror de la morena cuando pilló a los otros dos.

\- Cállate, James, porque no eres precisamente quien para decir nada.

\- Oh, Rose, veo mucho rencor acumulado, ¿no os parece, chicos?

\- Yo también me traumatizaría si abriera la puerta y os encontrara follando. – Contestó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo no. – Lily sonrió de medio lado. – Aprovecharía para chantajearos un poco y para que me comprarais cosas chulas porque "yo no quería ver eso y quizás a papá y a mamá les interese saber los problemas psicológicos que le habéis causado a su pobre e inocente niñita".

\- ¿Inocente? – Preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, hay que intentar disimular. – Ella les guiñó el ojo y rió. – ¡Venga, James, acelera! ¡Parece que por fin vamos a salir de aquí!

Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo hizo, dispuesto a llegara al campus cuanto antes.

* * *

Cuando Lily llegó –por fin– a su residencia, abrió la puerta y, antes de poder soltar siquiera la maleta, ya tenía los brazos de Alice alrededor del cuello.

\- ¡Lils!

\- ¡Alice!

Las dos empezaron a reír antes de separarse.

\- ¿Estás ya completamente recuperada? ¡Qué pena que no pudieras venir al final a Fresno! – Comentó la castaña.

\- Lo sé. Albus y yo intentamos ir después de Nochevieja, pero entre unas cosas y otras no pudimos…

\- Ya, lo sé, me lo contó. – Asintió.

\- Siento que mi hermano y el tuyo se picaran y tuvieras que acabar en urgencias, por cierto.

\- Fue divertido, no te preocupes. – Sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. - Ahora podré meterme con Albus cada vez que tome algo picante.

\- Desde luego. – Lily volvió a abrazarla y suspiró. – Hablando de Albus. Hemos estado hablando de ti y…

\- Ay, Dios, ¿te lo ha contado? – Se separó de ella rápidamente y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Lily, yo… Lo siento. Te juro que quería contártelo, pero se suponía que era nuestro secreto y me parecía algo especial y no me parecía apropiado ir contándolo. Además, no es para tanto, ¿no? Bueno, solo fueron unos besos tontos y solo me ha metido mano una vez.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, sorprendida. ¿Que Albus y Alice habían qué?

\- ¿No te ha dicho Albus que nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces este curso y que el día de la fiesta de despedida nos liamos y, bueno, metido mano y que nos liamos otra vez cuando vino a verme? – Alice sabía que se había quedado blanca. A lo mejor había presupuesto aquello demasiado pronto.

\- No. Habíamos hablado de ti y dije que no iba a enfadarme con él si intentaba algo contigo, pero creo que llego un poco tarde. – Se mordió la lengua y se sentó en su cama. – Alice, ¿me estás diciendo esto en serio?

\- Yo…

\- Oh, a quién pretendo engañar, claro que estás hablando en serio. Tú no serías capaz de mentir sobre eso.

\- Te juro que quería decírtelo, pero eran nuestros secretos. Imagina lo adorable que es que un chico te bese y te diga que será vuestro secreto. – Se sentó a su lado y suspiró. – Te lo contaré todo si quieres, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie. Mucho menos a Albus. No le eches nada en cara, Lily. No hemos hecho nada que yo no haya querido.

\- Dios, qué fuerte. – Negó con la cabeza antes de girarse un poco y mirarla, enarcando una ceja. – ¿Y entonces qué se supone que hay entre vosotros?

\- Pues nada. – Suspiró. – Nos besamos en San Francisco, en Halloween y la noche que dormimos las tres en su apartamento y el día de la fiesta hablamos un poco, pero no me quedó muy claro. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano. No quiere nada serio.

\- ¿Y tú sí?

\- Ya sabes cómo soy yo. – Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Te gustaría salir con él? – Le acarició el brazo con dulzura y la otra asintió lentamente. – ¿Qué dijisteis ese día?

\- Yo le dije que era virgen porque quería esperar al chico adecuado y él que no era de relaciones y que no podía prometerme un futuro. Y entonces yo le dije que a lo mejor él podía ser el adecuado.

\- ¿Qué? – La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

\- Es que Albus me gusta mucho. – Se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio. – Me trata muy bien, me respeta y creo que siente algo por mí, aunque sea pequeño. Le dejé tocarme. – Bajó el tono de voz y se puso completamente roja. – Y yo le hice… eso.

\- Eres tan adorable. – Sonrió levemente. – Ten mucho cuidado, Alice. Le importas a mi hermano, eso puedo asegurártelo después de todo lo que hemos hablado, pero no quiero que te rompa el corazón. Puedes acostarte con él si quieres, pero no te crees falsas expectativas.

\- No lo haré. – Contestó la castaña. – Poco a poco voy conociendo a tu hermano y sé el miedo que tiene al compromiso. Y no tengo por qué estar saliendo con alguien para acostarme con él, solo necesito que sea especial y saber que para él no será solo un juego. No pido tanto, ¿no?

Bajó la mirada y Lily la abrazó.

\- No, Alice, no pides tanto. – Murmuró. – Y espero que Albus sea capaz de dártelo.

* * *

\- Jo, pero no quiero que te vayas, ¿por qué no has dicho que nos traigan la comida y ya está?

Rose se incorporó un poco y besó otra vez a Scorpius. Estaban tumbados en el sofá, él apoyado sobre ella, y no se habían separado desde que la pelirroja había ido al piso a verlo.

\- Porque tardaban el doble. – Él volvió a besarla y sonrió. – Estaré aquí en quince minutos, no te preocupes.

\- Más te vale, si no saldré a buscarte. – La pelirroja rió y unió sus labios una última vez. – Venga, date prisa, me muero de hambre.

El chico se levantó de un salto, se colocó bien la camisa y salió de la casa. Rose se sentó y se peinó con los dedos, sonriendo.

\- Joder, creía que no ibais a separaros.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Albus, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio.

\- Nosotros… - Se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

\- Sois unos empalagosos. – Caminó hacia la mesa y se sentó sobre esta. – Pero al menos Scorpius ha ido a por pizza.

\- ¿Estás enfadado con nosotros? – Se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla, a su lado. – ¿Hemos hecho algo?

\- No, claro que no. – Negó con la cabeza. – Son solo tonterías.

Rose suspiró y lo miró fijamente, con una pequeña punzada en su estómago. No le gustaba ver a Albus así y, menos aún, saber que era su culpa. No sabía qué le pasaba y eso le preocupaba bastante. Ella siempre lo había sabido todo sobre él, ¿cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

\- Creo que te hemos dejado un poco de lado últimamente, ¿verdad? – Se atrevió a murmurar después de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Estáis en modo pareja feliz. – Contestó. – Es lo normal, ¿no? Siempre supe que pasaría esto.

\- Pero no es justo. No queremos dejarte de lado. – Se levantó y se puso frente a él. – Eres mi mejor amigo, Albus. Nuestro mejor amigo. No queremos que te sientas mal, ni solo.

\- Rose, no te preocupes. En serio.

\- Pero no quiero que las cosas cambien. – Lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. – Te quiero, Al.

\- Y yo a ti, Rose. – Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió. – Y no te preocupes. Me alegra que, al menos, ahora lo sepas.

Se separaron y ella sonrió.

\- ¿Y no tienes ninguna novedad que debería saber?

La imagen de Alice se pasó rápidamente por la mente de Albus y se preguntó si debería decírselo. Pero entonces recordó todos los meses que se habían pasado su prima y Scorpius saliendo a escondidas y sonrió.

\- No. Absolutamente nada.

* * *

\- ¡Dos horas de retraso!

\- Venga, Lizz, tranquila...

\- ¡No puedo estar tranquila, James! – Lizzy prácticamente gritó al teléfono antes de bufar. – Llevo aquí ya tres horas esperando porque me gusta venirme con antelación y estoy harta. ¿Por qué no sale de una vez?

\- ¿Por la tormenta de nieve quizás?

\- La tormenta pasó hace un rato, no entiendo qué pasa ahora. ¿Por qué no despega mi vuelo? ¡Los demás ya están saliendo! – Guardó silencio unos instantes y suspiró. – Va a ir mi madre a preguntar otra vez si se sabe algo, pero estoy cansadísima. Ya ni se me apetece irme a California. A lo mejor cambio el billete y me voy mañana, aunque por lo que nos han dicho puede que también haya problemas.

\- Espera a escuchar lo que le digan a tu madre. – Insistió el chico antes de suspirar. Se moría de ganas de verla y quería esperar un día más. Mucho menos después de todo lo que había pasado con Nix. ¡Cuánto le había costado que la pelinegra lo dejara tranquilo! – A lo mejor se soluciona pronto.

\- Ahí viene, espera un momento. – Bajó el móvil y miró a su madre de forma interrogante. – ¿Qué te han dicho?

\- El vuelo no va a salir, la pista está muy mal y dicen que es peligroso, pero van a llevaros al aeropuerto de Portland y desde allí volaréis hasta San Francisco.

\- ¿Y cuánto más vamos a tardar?

\- Tres horas en llegar hasta allí y luego tendréis que esperar otra hora más y dos de vuelo.

\- Mamá, voy a llegar a San Francisco de madrugada.

\- Lo sé, cariño. – Suspiró. – Coge un taxi para ir a Berkeley.

\- ¡Nada de taxis yo voy a por ti! – Gritó James, de forma que todos pudieron oírlo a través del altavoz.

Lizzy volvió a llevarse el teléfono al oído.

\- James, no digas tonterías. No voy a hacerte ir a por mí a las tantas.

\- Me quedo más tranquilo si voy a recogerte yo. – Insistió. – Además, no me cuesta nada. Y tus padres seguro que lo prefieren también.

\- En serio, voy a llegar tardísimo…

\- Bueno, pues ahí estaré esperándote yo con una bolsa de McDonald's y el coche listo para llevarte al campus.

\- Eres un cabezota.

\- Gracias. – Lanzó una carcajada. – De verdad, no es nada, Lizz.

\- No me gustaría quedarme incomunicada antes de llegar allí así que te aviso cuando llegue al otro aeropuerto y poco más, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro. Dime si puedes la hora exacta a la que llegas aquí para que calcule cuándo tengo que salir.

\- Lo haré. – Sonrió levemente. – Nos vemos en un rato.

\- Ten un buen viaje, Lizz. Y llega sana y salva.

\- Eso no depende de mí, pero lo intentaré. Adiós.

\- Hasta pronto.

Colgó y sus padres la miraron con una ceja enarcada y una pregunta en su mirada que ella no necesitó escuchar.

\- No es mi novio.

\- Pues actúa como si lo fuera. – Comentó su madre. – ¿Sois solo amigos en serio?

\- Claro, mamá. – Mintió. El concepto de "amigos con derechos" no era algo que quisiera explicarles a sus padres para ser sinceros. – Nos llevamos bien y ya está.

\- Pero antes…

\- No nos entendíamos. Lo que pasa es que entre la obra y el trabajo de literatura hemos acabado por comprender que no somos tan distintos y hemos empezado a llevarnos bien, mamá.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar exactamente?

\- La verdad, cariño. – Suspiró y bajó un poco el tono de voz. – No me creo que vaya a conducir hasta el aeropuerto a las tantas para recorrerte así porque sí. O quiere algo, o ya lo tiene.

\- ¡Mamá! – Se puso completamente roja al escuchar aquello y se madre se encogió de hombros.

\- No he dicho ninguna mentira.

\- Puede que nos estamos conociendo, pero eso es todo. – Confesó finalmente.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Giorgio?

\- Cortamos hace mucho, mamá. Se fue con Miranda.

\- Y se portó mal contigo, lo sé. – Asintió. Le alegraba saber que su hija no iba a acabar volviendo con el estúpido que le rompió el corazón. – Rectifico mi pregunta mejor: ¿qué pasa con tu abuela Charlotte?

\- Ni que fuera a casarme con James o algo así. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Y la abuela ya se dará cuenta de que no voy a volver con Giorgio después de todo lo que pasó.

\- Buena suerte con ello. – La abrazó y suspiró. – ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya para el mostrador? El encargado me ha dicho que no tardará en avisaros.

\- Sí, claro vamos. A ver si este viaje se termina de una vez. – Masculló por lo bajo, añadiendo varios insultos mentalmente y acordándose de las familias de todos los miembros de la compañía aérea.

Por suerte no tardaron en salir fuera y montarse en un autobús. Lizzy se despidió de sus padres con sendos abrazos y recordándoles que los vería en febrero cuando fueran a visitarla. Se montó en el vehículo tras prometer que los avisaría antes de coger el vuelo y, después, al llegar a San Francisco, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir un rato.

* * *

\- ¡Por fin!

Corrió hacia James nada más verlo y él le dio una vuelta en el aire, abrazándola con fuerza. La dejó en el suelo antes de besarla con dulzura y comenzar a acariciar su pelo, todavía estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Venga, tranquila. Ya has llegado, ya se ha terminado.

\- Menuda puta mierda de viaje.

\- ¿Desde cuándo llevabas conteniendo ese insulto?

\- No lo he estado conteniendo. – Se separó de él y se encogió de hombros. – Lo he soltado varias veces en medio del vuelo y en el autobús. Solo me he callado delante de mis padres, pero no es ninguna mentira. ¿Yo qué he hecho para merecerme semejante desastre?

\- No puedes controlar la meteorología, lo sabes, ¿no? Son cosas que pasan. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza. – Además, muchas veces por unos u otros motivos los aviones y demás medios de transporte llevan retraso.

\- ¿Pero tú estás conmigo o contra mí?

\- Siempre contigo, Lizz. – Volvió a besarla de nuevo antes de pasarle una bolsa de McDonald's. – Toma. Bigmac sin queso, patatas deluxe, una fanta de naranja, aros de cebolla y alitas.

\- Madre mía. No como tanto, James.

\- Ya, pero se me antojaron los aros y las alitas y pensé que, quizás, querías compartir.

\- ¿No has cenado aún?

\- Es mi segunda cena. – Se encogió de hombros y cogió su maleta. – Vamos anda. Puedes ir comiendo en el coche.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar comer en tu bebé?

\- Solo si prometes no ensuciar nada y porque traes una cara de "me muero de hambre y sueño" que no puedes con ella así que nos vamos directos a mi cuarto y a dormir. Y dormir de verdad.

\- ¿Pero con mimitos?

\- Eso siempre.

\- Bien. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada y lo besó. – Anda, vamos.

\- Sí, que necesitas descansar.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

En primer lugar: feliz Navidad :D Espero que estéis disfrutando de estos días con vuestros seres queridos y que no os haya dado ninguna indigestión con tanta comida ;)

Y ahora, respecto al capítulo, menuda pillada la de Lily. Aunque parece que se lo ha tomado más o menos bien ;) Y pobre Albus... Se siente desplazado, pero creo que Rose y Scorpius van a intentar arreglarlo :)

De James y Lizzy casi que ni hablo (el reencuentro del año y qué monísimo que es él y cómo la mima *-*) y Fred y Martha aunque sean secundarios, son adorables.

Eso es todo por hoy, pero preparaos que vienen curvas ;) Intentaré tener el próximo antes de que acabe el año y, si no, el día 3 como muy pronto (el día 2 de enero es mi cumple, jé).

Muchísimos besos,

María :)


	47. Chapter 47

\- Eh, Lizzy, despierta.

La morena frunció el ceño y gimoteó un poco antes de esconder la cara en la almohada y cubrirse un poco más con las sábanas.

\- Venga, dormilona. – Insistió James. – Ya es de día. No querrás llegar tarde el primer día de clase, ¿verdad?

\- Cinco minutos más, por favor… - Pidió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible a no ser que quieras que se te enfríe el desayuno.

La chica, por fin, abrió los ojos y amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo al ver a James frente a la cama con una bandeja entre sus manos.

\- ¿Eso es para mí?

\- Para los dos. – Se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella. Depositó el desayuno sobre las sábanas y la besó con dulzura. – Buenos días.

\- Buenos días. – Contestó ella, incorporándose. Cogió una tostada de la bandeja y le dio un mordisco. – ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta que me traigas el desayuno a la cama? Es la segunda mejor forma de despertar.

\- ¿Y cuál es la primera? – Preguntó él, enarcando una ceja de forma provocativa.

\- La sabes perfectamente, me has despertado así muchas veces.

\- Sí, pero me encanta escucharlo. – Volvió a unir sus labios antes de dar un sorbo de café. – Por cierto, tengo un par de cosas para ti. Espera un segundo.

Soltó la taza, se levantó y abrió el cajón de su escritorio mientras ella bebía un poco de su té. Sacó un paquete un poco más grande y se guardó otro más pequeño de forma disimulada en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de girarse de nuevo y volver a la cama.

\- Feliz Navidad, Lizz.

\- Ay, muchas gracias. – El rostro de la chica se iluminó. – No tendrías que haberte molestado.

\- No es molestia. Espero que te guste.

Quitó el papel de regalo con delicadeza y se mordió el labio al ver una preciosa edición de _Historia de dos ciudades_ de Charles Dickens.

\- Es el libro que tanto le gusta a ese Herondale que te gusta tanto. – Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Estás celoso de un personaje literario, Jamie? – Replicó ella, bastante sorprendida porque él recordara eso.

\- No. Lo estoy emulando. Mira la primera página.

Lizzy abrió el libro y no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa al ver una dedicatoria como la que Will Herondale le había escrito a Tessa Gray en uno de sus libros favoritos de _Cazadores de sombras_.

\- _"Porque despertar a tu lado es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Porque eres la chica más especial que he conocido jamás. Porque tu sonrisa ilumina mi vida. Feliz Navidad. James."_ – Suspiró sin poder evitarlo. – Creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

Se incorporó un poco y lo besó, tirando sin querer todo lo que había en la bandeja. Se puso roja y lo miró con la disculpa pintada en la mirada.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Ha sido la emoción. – Se excusó. – Te ayudaré a recogerlo, te lo prometo.

\- No te preocupes, Lizz. – Él lanzó una carcajada y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Pero esto no es todo. Hay algo más.

\- ¿Más?

\- Sí, claro. Esto es por tu cumpleaños. No creas que se me ha olvidado que alguien ha cumplido 21 años estas vacaciones…

James sacó una pequeña cajaita blanca de su bolsillo y Lizzy enarcó una ceja sin poder evitarlo.

\- Te advierto que, si es un anillo, saldré corriendo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Claro, a Las Vegas, a casarnos. – Contestó con ironía, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- No me lo digas dos veces, ¿eh? Siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer una locura. – Lanzó una carcajada y depositó la cajita sobre su mano. – Ábrelo, anda.

Ella asintió y lo hizo. Dentro había un pequeño charm en forma de corazón con una pequeña piedra roja en medio para su pulsera Pandora.

\- Es precioso. – Dijo. – Gracias.

\- Se supone que es el adornito del mes de enero.

\- Me encanta. Lo guardaré con la pulsera y se lo pondré cuando vaya de rojo. Me viene bien porque todo lo que tenía era azul y rosa.

\- Lo sé. Me he fijado y, además, me lo dijo Rose.

\- Qué observador. – Le guiñó un ojo y se puso de pie. – Yo también tengo algo para ti. En realidad son también dos cosas, pero ahora solo puedo darte una.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero que lleguemos tarde a clase. – Respondió mientras abría su maleta y rebuscaba algo.

\- ¿Y por qué íbamos…? Oh. – Tuvo que contener una carcajada. – ¿Es una sorpresa sexy?

\- Muy sexy, creo.

\- ¿Y tengo que esperar en serio?

\- Hasta esta noche. – Se acercó a él y le dio un sobre. – Feliz Navidad, James.

Él lo abrió, con el ceño fruncido, y abrió mucho los ojos al ver dos entradas para ver el próximo partido de los Giants.

\- ¡Son mi equipo de béisbol favorito!

\- ¿Crees que eres el único que se fija en esas cosas? – Rió y se encogió de hombros. – Nunca he ido a un partido así que igual estoy un poco perdida, pero me explicarás, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. – La cogió de la cintura y la levantó del suelo antes de unir sus labios con dulzura. – Pero, dime, ¿acaso no has tenido infancia? Nunca habías estado en un partido de fútbol, ni has estado en uno de béisbol…

\- Tampoco de baloncesto, ni de fútbol europeo, ni de hockey, ni de rugby. – Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros y apoyando las manos en sus hombros para estabilizarse. – Aunque una vez fui al críquet y también he estado en Ascot viendo las carreras de caballos.

\- Eres tan insoportablemente británica a veces…

\- Solo una cuarta parte. – Le recordó. – Pero no sabes lo divertido que es, ni lo ridículo que visten los asistentes. Deberías venir alguna vez.

\- Sí, claro. Cuando gane la lotería será lo primero que haga. – Contestó el pelinegro de forma irónica.

\- No, idiota. – Lizzy sonrió. – Mi abuela puede invitarte. A Giorgio lo invitó una vez, pero él no quiso venir hasta Europa conmigo.

\- Pues yo me iría al fin del mundo, preciosa.

Volvieron a besarse y James la dejó finalmente en el suelo. Lo mejor sería separarse un poco si no querían empezar aquel semestre faltando a la primera hora.

* * *

\- No sabía que Albus se sentía así. – Scorpius suspiró y miró a Rose con preocupación.

\- Yo tampoco, pero en parte lo entiendo, ¿sabes? – Respondió ella, con la vista fija en el suelo y expresión triste. – Siempre éramos los tres y, antes de conocerte, siempre fuimos inseparables. Decía que esto era lo que más le preocupaba de nuestra relación.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo. No sé. Deberíamos salir los tres solos por ahí como antes. – Sugirió él. – Podríamos invitarle mañana a comer y charlar un rato. Me dijo que hoy tenía que tomar algo rápido, pero creo que mañana no tiene ninguna clase así que sería perfecto. Así podríamos contarnos novedades.

\- ¿Tenemos novedades y yo no lo sabía? – La pelirroja fingió indignarse y él lanzó una carcajada.

\- Sobre las clases y eso. – Contestó. – No sé. Creo que no me ha pasado nada interesante en los últimos meses.

\- ¿Ni lo del coche en San Miguel?

\- ¿Quieres contarle lo del coche?

\- ¡Como si él nunca lo hubiera hecho en uno! – Puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo. – Estamos hablando de Albus. Ahora se comporta porque quiere liarse con Alice, pero ambos sabemos cómo ha sido siempre.

\- Sí, claro. – El rubio negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de detenerse en la puerta de su clase. – Tengo que quedarme aquí, Rosie, pero le escribo y a ver qué me dice. Si no se hubiera ido tan pronto esta mañana podríamos haber venido todos juntos.

\- Creo que ha ido a por Alice. Ya sabes que le gusta acompañarla a clase.

* * *

\- Vas a llegar tarde. – Murmuró la castaña mientras recorría lentamente el hombro del chico con el dedo índice. – Y me sentiría fatal si te regañaran el primer día por mi culpa.

\- El primer día nunca se hace nada, no tendríamos siquiera por qué ir… - Contestó él, antes de volver a unir sus labios.

Albus y Alice estaban escondidos en los aseos de la última planta de la facultad de la chica, que estaban desiertos. Se habían encerrado en uno de los cubículos y estaban besándose, con la chica apoyada contra la pared y él contra su cuerpo.

\- Ya sabes que no me gusta faltar sin motivo. Ir a clase es importante, Albus.

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Volvió a besarla y comenzó a jugar con el botón de sus vaqueros. Ella se tensó un poco y separó sus labios.

\- Albus…

No le hizo falta terminar la frase. Él apoyó la mano en su cintura y le dio un beso casto.

\- Está bien.

\- Es que no es el momento y…

\- No tienes por qué excusarte. – El pelinegro le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de acariciar su mejilla y apoyar la mano en su nuca. – Yo haré solo lo que tú quieras y cuando tú quieras. Nada más.

La chica sintió cómo un repentino calor la invadía y no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja al mismo tiempo que ciertas imágenes comenzaban a pasar por su mente.

\- De… de acuerdo. – Consiguió murmurar al fin.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya si es que quieres llegar a clase a tiempo. – Comentó entonces con desgana, mirando su reloj.

\- Sí, claro. – Ella asintió, pero no se movió. – Oye, Albus, ¿lo que has dicho de lo que quiera cuando quiera…?

\- Significa justo eso. – Sonrió con picardía y se acercó a su oído. – Todo lo que quieras cuando tú quieras, Alice. No tienes más que pedir lo que sea y yo te complaceré lo mejor que pueda. Y, créeme, soy muy bueno.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y se apoyó un poco más sobre ella para que pudiera notar su estado y la chica gimió sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que él sonriera.

\- Muy… muy bien.

Albus le dio un último beso antes de salir de aquel cubículo, dejándola con la respiración entrecortada, las piernas temblando y un fuego recorriéndola que no sabía muy bien cómo iba a apagar.

* * *

\- ¿Listo entonces? – Preguntó Lizzy, desde el cuarto de baño.

\- Sí, venga, quiero verte. – James enarcó ambas cejas. Llevaba desde aquella mañana nervioso y muerto de curiosidad y no podía esperar ya más. A saber qué le tenía preparado la chica.

\- Está bien, voy.

Abrió la puerta, salió fuera y James estuvo a punto de atragantarse al verla. Llevaba un conjunto de encaje negro a juego con un liguero del mismo encaje y color y unos tacones.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – Preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

\- Estás… - Suspiró. Sentía cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentraba en un punto y no podía pensar con claridad. – Estás… Vaya, Lizz.

\- Me lo tomaré a cumplido. – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió de medio lado, haciendo que la presión de su entrepierna aumentara. – Lo he comprado especialmente para ti, me alegra que te guste porque he tenido que esconderlo en casa y todo. Casi me lo pilla mi madre en la maleta y habría sido muy incómodo tener que explicarle todo esto.

\- Definitivamente. – Él asintió. – Estás increíble aunque, bueno, tú eres sexy hagas lo que hagas.

Lizzy lanzó una carcajada y se acercó lentamente a él, que no apartaba la mirada.

\- Así que soy sexy… - Se subió a horcajadas sobre James y lo besó.

\- Muchísimo. – Respondió él, cuando se separaron para tomar aire. – ¿Te has visto alguna vez comiendo cerezas? Por Dios, he visto vídeos porno menos porno que tú comiendo cerezas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Empezó a trazar un camino de besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja. Mordió el lóbulo y él gimió, cerrando los ojos. – Cuando vuelva a haber cerezas, te haré un espectáculo privado.

\- No puedo garantizarte que pases de la segunda.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué harás? – Preguntó de forma provocativa.

\- Justo lo que voy a hacerte ahora. – Con un ágil movimiento, la tumbó en la cama y se apoyó sobre ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello y fue descendiendo lentamente hacia su escote. – Espero que hayas descansado porque no vas a pegar ojo.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso. – Contestó ella entre gemidos, removiéndose un poco inquieta. – James.

\- ¿Sí? – Se detuvo y la miró.

\- No seas delicado. – Le pidió. – No soy ninguna muñequita de porcelana que va a romperse. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

El chico sonrió con cierta satisfacción y continuó besando su piel mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de aquel conjunto. Empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos y Lizzy gimió antes de aferrarse a su pelo, invitándolo a seguir. Él volvió a levantar un poco la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió otra vez al ver sus mejillas un poco rojas y su respiración agitada.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes. – Murmuró.

Llevó una mano hacia sus piernas y se deshizo del ligero sin dejar de besar y morder su pecho y su estómago, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas. Lizzy arqueó la espalda al sentir una pequeña descarga recorrer su cuerpo y gimió un poco más alto. Él se deshizo finalmente del resto del conjunto de la chica, dejándola completamente desnuda bajo él. Se quitó entonces su ropa y Lizzy comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos mientras volvían a besarse. James sacó un preservativo y separó las piernas de la morena con delicadeza antes de entrar en ella. Y, tal y como ella le había pedido, no fue en absoluto delicado. Se movió con fuerza sobre ella, arrancándole gemidos y gritos de placer. Ella le pidió más una y otra vez, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que él y dejándose llevar hasta llegar a la cima. El chico siguió moviéndose con la misma intensidad a pesar de aquello y volvió a llevarla al límite una y otra vez hasta que, finalmente, él también estalló.

Se detuvo y se dejó caer al lado de la chica, que tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos brillantes.

\- Joder. – Murmuró tras unos segundos de completo silencio en los que ambos trataban de recuperarse. – Cinco veces.

\- Soy un máquina en la cama y tú una pequeña bomba sexual. – Lanzó una carcajada y la abrazó. Lizzy enterró el rostro en su pecho y él le dio un beso en la cabeza. – Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás más sexy que de costumbre.

\- Estoy deseando que llegue el tiempo de las cerezas.

\- No hace falta que esperes tanto, con volver a ponerte ese conjunto bastará. – Buscó sus labios y la besó de nuevo con pasión. – ¿Otra ronda?

\- Todas las que tú quieras. – Contestó antes de besarlo de nuevo y subirse ella esta vez sobre él. – Tenemos toda la noche.

* * *

James fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. La noche anterior había sido una auténtica locura. Ambos habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho en un punto determinado y, sobre todo, de cuantas veces la chica había llegado a la cima gracias a él. Aunque recordaba perfectamente su expresión todas las veces –o, al menos, todas las que había podido ver–. Además, tenía todo el pecho, los hombros, la espalda y los brazos llenos de arañazos y varias marcas rojizas en el cuello y el abdomen. Lizzy era una auténtica bomba y él estaba convencido de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

\- Lizz. – Comenzó a depositar besos por toda su cara, sonriendo. – Lizz, ya es de día, tienes que levantarte.

Ella protestó –¡pero si acababa de dormirse!– y se acurrucó un poco más entre los brazos del chico, que rió.

\- En serio, señorita, tienes que despertarte ya. – Siguió repartiendo besos por su rostro y ella, finalmente, sonrió.

\- Qué cariñoso te has despertado hoy, ¿no? – Comentó, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan guapa después de haber dormido tan poco?

\- Serán los orgasmos. – Se mordió el labio. – Que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero no creo que haya ningún tío en el mundo que sea mejor que tú en la cama. Lo digo en serio. Hubo un momento en el que creí que iba a desmayarme.

\- ¿Tú también perdiste la cuenta? – Le preguntó, riendo.

\- Sí, cuando íbamos por el tercero y llevaba ya 12. Creía que me moría, pero no quería que pararas.

\- ¿Pudieron ser 15?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero repito esta noche cuando quieras. – Volvieron a besarse y ella acarició su pecho con delicadeza. – Heridas de guerra.

\- Lo de anoche fue una auténtica batalla campal. – Se encogió de hombros y recorrió su espalda lentamente. Ella también tenía bastantes marcas por el cuello, el pecho y la barriga. Podría permanecer así eternamente y esa certeza fue justo lo que le dio el valor suficiente para hacer aquella pregunta. – Oye, Lizz, ¿te gustaría venir a la boda de mi prima Victoire y Teddy conmigo?

* * *

Hola :)

Pues al final pude tener el capítulo antes de que terminara el año y menudo bombazo acaba de soltar James, ¿eh? ;) ¿Qué creéis que hará Lizzy ahora?

Y Alice y Albus... Ay, ¡pero qué adorables son! :3 Y parece que se están aficionando bastante...

Ahora ya sí que sí, nos leemos en el capítulo 48 ya en el 2017 y yo con 22 años (soy una vieja, lo sé xD).

Muchísimos besos y feliz entrada de año,

María :)


	48. Chapter 48

Lizzy sintió cómo el tiempo se detenía. Tenía que haber entendido mal, James no había podido preguntarle aquello, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – Le preguntó, sintiendo cómo empezaba a temblar levemente y el estómago se le encogía.

\- Lo he estado pensando y me encantaría que vinieras a la boda conmigo para que pudieras conocer al resto de mi familia.

En ese instante la chica se mareó incluso. Se incorporó, alejándose de él, y se cubrió con las sábanas.

\- James, no puedes estar hablando en serio. Nosotros no estamos ni siquiera saliendo. Nunca hemos hablado de nuestra relación, ¡no hay ni exclusividad!

\- ¿Has estado con otro desde que empezamos a vernos?

\- No. – Negó lentamente con la cabeza. – Giorgio me besó, pero nada más.

\- Yo tampoco. – Respondió. Alargó una mano hacia la chica, pero ella se echó un poco hacia atrás. – Mi antigua follamiga lo intentó estas vacaciones, pero no lo consiguió. Ni siquiera le sirvió emborracharme y meterme en su cama semi-inconsciente porque yo no paraba de pensar en ti. Lizz, creo que te quiero.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, tirando de las sábanas y aferrándose a ellas con fuerza. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

\- Lizz, llevo ya mucho enamorado de ti, pero no me he atrevido a confesártelo hasta ahora. – Explicó. – Me gustaría muchísimo definir esto de una vez y salir contigo en serio.

\- Ay, Dios…

Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. No le llegaba el aire a los pulmones y quería vomitar. Estaba segura de que aquello era un ataque de ansiedad.

\- ¿No sientes lo mismo?

\- Tengo que irme. – Fue lo único que pudo contestar.

\- Lizzy…

\- Mira, James. No sé cómo decirte esto. – Lo miró a los ojos unos instantes aunque bajó la mirada rápidamente. – Yo… No estoy preparada para salir con nadie y me encanta estar contigo, de verdad, nos entendemos muy bien, pero… no puedo. Lo siento.

Se lió las sábanas y salió corriendo del dormitorio, incapaz de permanecer allí ni un segundo más. Le dieron igual las miradas sorprendidas de los compañeros de hermandad del chico y la de los curiosos que la miraban como si estuviera loca por ir así por la calle.

Entró a la casa –¡menos mal que estaba cerca!– y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio. Se detuvo en la puerta y maldijo al ver la corbata. Aunque, pensándolo bien, le venía bien que Rose estuviera dentro porque se había dejado las llaves en el cuarto de James.

\- ¡Me da igual lo que estéis haciendo! – Exclamó, comenzando a golpear la puerta. – ¡Abridme, ya! ¡Necesito entrar, Rose Weasley!

Siguió llamando hasta que escuchó unos pasos apresurados al otro lado de la puerta. La pelirroja abrió y la miró con los ojos medio cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué haces liada en una sábana?

\- Déjame entrar.

La empujó hacia el lado, pasó al interior y se tiró sobre la cama antes de hacerse un pequeño ovillo y abrazarse a sí misma. Rose cerró y se sentó junto a Scorpius, que también acababa de despertarse con los golpes de la morena.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Lizzy? – Le preguntó finalmente ella al ver que no decía nada.

\- ¿Crees que algo puede ir bien, Rose?

\- Vale, cambiaré la pregunta. – Carraspeó. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Me ha dicho que me quiere, que está enamorado de mí, y me ha invitado a la boda de vuestra prima Victoire.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Tanto Rose como Scorpius se miraron sorprendidos. Aquello no se lo habían visto venir.

\- ¡Lo que oís! – Tuvo que contener un sollozo. – ¿Cómo ha podido cagarla tanto?

\- Joder. – La otra chica se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

\- Que no podía seguir con esto.

\- ¿No le quieres? – Preguntó el rubio.

Lizzy se incorporó y lo miró con incomprensión. No entendía la pregunta de Scorpius. ¿Ella quererlo? ¿Como estar enamorada? ¿Como querer pasar su vida con él?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, a ver, no quiero que te molestes, pero es evidente que James y tú sentís algo el uno por el otro y de todas formas ya actuáis como una pareja. – Se encogió de hombros y miró de reojo a Rose, que tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con la advertencia dibujada en sus ojos. – No sé, no entiendo dónde está el problema.

\- El problema es que… - Se quedó callada y abrazó las sábanas con más fuerza. – Es que…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¡Tú no puedes entenderlo! – Bufó. – Las relaciones lo estropean todo. No estoy preparada para salir con nadie. No después de lo de Giorgio.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – Murmuró Rose, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza. – Lo que Scorpius quiere decir es que puede parecer extraño que hayas reaccionado así ya que los dos habíais empezado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos y se os veía muy bien.

\- Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo salir con él en serio. No puedo ir a la boda de vuestra prima. – Sintió que le faltaba de nuevo el aire y cerró los ojos.

\- Venga, tranquila. – Repitió la pelirroja antes de suspirar. – No hace falta que hagas algo que no quieres.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Quieres dormir un rato?

\- No, mi madre debe estar al… - Palideció y abrió mucho los ojos. – ¡Mierda! ¡Me he dejado el móvil en el cuarto de James! ¡He salido tan rápido que ni siquiera me he acordado! ¡Rose, tienes que ir a por él, por favor! Si no contesto, mi madre se preocupará y, si contesta James, será aún peor. ¡Por favor, tienes que ir!

\- Claro, no te preocupes. Me visto rápido y voy. – Asintió y fue hacia el armario. – Tú deberías vestirte también. No sé cómo has podido salir así a la calle.

\- He entrado en pánico. – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Menos mal que estamos cerca, seguro que la gente me ha mirado mal.

\- Seguro, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Solo tienes que tranquilizarte y descansar. Ya ha pasado y, si has creído que era lo mejor, es tu decisión.

\- Me cambio en el baño.

Se levantó, cogió unos vaqueros, un jersey fino y algo de ropa interior y pasó a la otra habitación mientras Rose se vestía también.

No tardó en salir y pasarle la sábana y la pelirroja bajó rápidamente. Por suerte no tuvo que andar mucho. James se dirigía hacia la residencia con el bolso que Lizzy siempre llevaba a clase.

\- Creo que justo iba a por eso. – Rose apretó los labios al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su primo. El chico estaba pálido y parecía bastante nervioso.

\- Sí, pensé que lo mejor sería dejar esto aquí. No creo que quiera verme…

\- James, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Cómo voy a estar bien, Rose? – Negó con la cabeza. – Hemos pasado una noche increíble y ahora… No quiere volver a verme.

\- Me lo ha contado. – Suspiró. – Oye, si necesitas hablar…

\- No cambiará nada.

\- Ya, pero puede ayudarte. – Insistió la pelirroja. – Puedes avisarme cuando sea. Esta tarde he quedado con tu hermano, pero esta noche, mañana o cuando lo necesites, no tienes más que llamarme.

\- Gracias, Rose. – Se revolvió el pelo. – Creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo para asumir todo esto. No puedo creerme que Lizzy no quiera seguir conmigo.

\- Se ha asustado. – La chica se mordió el labio y le tendió la sábana. – Ahora mismo está hecha un lío.

\- Joder, la he cagado…

\- Venga, no pasa nada. Tranquilo. – Lo abrazó y él se dejó consolar unos instantes.

Se separaron y él negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a estar tranquilo sin ella?

\- Gracias por traerme esto. Toma sus cosas.

Rose cogió el bolso y, justo entonces, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- Debe ser su madre…

\- Lo mejor será que lo cojas, a Mary no le gusta que la hagan esperar. – Le comentó él.

\- Sí, claro. Inventaré algo. – Asintió. – Hablamos más tranquilos luego, ¿vale, James?

\- Claro, Rose.

Sonrió, cogió el teléfono y descolgó rápidamente.

\- ¿Señora Collins? Soy Rose. He cogido el móvil de Lizzy por accidente, pero estoy volviendo a la hermandad para cambiarlos. – Se despidió de James con un gesto, se colgó el bolso y empezó a caminar hacia allí. – En seguida se la paso.

* * *

\- Bueno, ¿dónde queréis ir?

Albus sonrió cuando salieron del piso. Le había gustado mucho la idea de Rose de salir a comer los tres juntos como hacían antes. Le apetecía pasar el rato con sus amigos y le alegraba saber que lo que le había dicho a Rose había servido para algo.

\- Habíamos pensado probar el indio nuevo que han abierto. – Comentó su prima, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. – ¿Te apetece?

\- Pero nada de curry. – Masculló Scorpius por lo bajo.

\- Que sí, pesado. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco y el pelinegro sonrió. – Bueno, ¿qué dices, Al?

\- Sí, claro. Seguro que la comida es genial.

\- Vale, pues vamos. Está aquí al lado, podemos ir andando.

\- Genial. – Asintió. – ¿Y qué? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Oh, el drama de esta mañana…

\- Scorpius.

\- ¿Qué? Ibas a contárselo de todas formas.

\- Estás siendo muy injusto con Lizzy.

\- Se está comportando como una niña caprichosa de 5 años, Rose. – Negó con la cabeza. – James era un capullo, pero mira cómo la trata. ¡Es como si fuera una princesa! Bueno, de hecho, es así. Es una princesita consentida que tiene que salirse siempre con la suya. ¿Si las cosas no son exactamente como ella dice no es feliz?

\- Te estás pasando. – La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. – Estás hablando de mi mejor amiga.

\- ¡Pero si solo estoy diciendo la verdad!

\- Me he perdido. – Los paró Albus, un poco incómodo, antes de que la discusión fuera a más. – ¿Ha pasado algo con Lizzy y James?

\- Tu hermano, en un arrebato de sinceridad, le ha dicho que está enamorado de ella y la ha invitado a la boda de Vic.

\- ¿Que ha hecho qué? – Abrió mucho los ojos. Definitivamente James había terminado de perder la cabeza por aquella chica.

\- Lo que oyes. – Rose suspiró. – Y, claro, Lizzy ha entrado en pánico y se ha ido corriendo. Literalmente, ha venido corriendo desnuda, liada solo en una sábana.

\- Ha reaccionado de forma exagerada. – Intervino el rubio. – En lugar de quedarse y hablar con él para aclarar las cosas y definir de una vez su relación, como habría hecho cualquier persona de 21 años, ha preferido montar un numerito y balbucear excusas sin sentido. Será tu mejor amiga, pero debes admitir que no lo está haciendo nada bien.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Suspiró. – Tendría que hablar con él o con alguien, no cerrarse en banda y hacer lo que siempre hace cuando las cosas no salen según tiene planeado, pero es duro para ella por todo lo de Giorgio. Se portó fatal, es normal que desconfíe. Además, todos sabemos cómo es James.

\- Ya, bueno, creo que lo mejor será cambiar de tema porque no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo y no quiero arruinar la comida. – Negó con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Rose asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con dulzura. – Ya lo solucionarán. Tarde o temprano Lizzy se aclarará y decidirá actuar como una adulta. – Enganchó su brazo con el de Albus y sonrió. – Y ahora nosotros vamos a disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. – Comentó este.

\- ¿Y no tienes nada que contarnos, Albus? – Scorpius enarcó una ceja.

\- No.

\- ¿Ninguna chica?

\- Solo tiene ojos para Alice. – Rose sonrió. – Nos has sorprendido mucho, jamás creímos que aguantarías tanto sin echar un polvo. De hecho, he perdido por tu culpa diez dólares.

\- Yo sí confiaba en ti.

\- Hombre, gracias. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Todos me tenéis por un capullo sin sentimiento.

\- Siempre has dicho que las relaciones estaban bien siempre que duraran menos de una noche. – Le recordó su prima. – La más larga que tuviste duró solo tres semanas. Perdona por desconfiar.

\- Ya, puede que haya sido un tanto picaflor algunas veces, pero… Alice no se merece eso. Se merece a alguien bueno, a alguien mejor que yo, pero si me elige a mí me hará muy feliz.

\- Yo creo que vas por el buen camino, tío. – El rubio sonrió. – ¿Quieres algo serio con ella?

\- No lo sé. No soy de compromisos ni de pensar en el futuro. ¡Fijaos en vosotros! – Suspiró. – Parece que en cualquier momento vais a empezar a hablar de bodas y bebés y yo…

\- Espera, espera. – La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Pero, ¿por quién nos tomas? Tenemos solo 20 años, claro que no vamos a ponernos a hablar de esas cosas. ¿Crees que por salir con una chica vas a tener que ponerle inmediatamente un anillo en el dedo?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Menudo idiota…

\- Lo que Rose quiere decir es que las relaciones son un compromiso de futuro, pero no tienen que serlo tan a largo plazo si no quieres. – Explicó Scorpius. – Pero no tienes por qué empezar una relación con ella si no quieres, podríais solo salir.

\- Simplemente no le hagas daño, ¿vale? Alice es muy tierna y no me gustaría que…

\- No le voy a hacer daño. – Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo, dispuesto a confesar. – Puede que ya estemos un poco liados.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius frenaron en seco y lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado antes?

\- ¿Lo sabe alguien?

\- ¿Ahora me entendéis, eh? – Lanzó una carcajada. – Se supone que es un secreto así que ni una palabra, pero, tranquilos, os lo contaré todo mientras comemos.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues parece que Lizzy no se lo ha tomado muy bien... Ay, a ver qué pasa con estos dos :/

Y parece que Albus, Rose y Scorpius vuelven a estar bien, pero menuda bomba ha soltado también Al ;)

Mañana subiré a twitter unas aesthetics preciosas que ha hecho **EmmaRDoyle** para los personajes así que estad atentos y, como he comentado hoy en Twitter, voy a centrarme un poco más en una original porque quiero intentar mandar algo a una editorial antes de que acabe el año (que acaba de empezar, sí, pero que luego entre unas cosas y otras...), pero no os preocupéis porque no voy a dejar pasar más de semana y media sin actualizar (tengo tantas ideas para esta historia que no tengo ni idea de cómo de larga va a acabar siendo y no voy a dejarla atrás ni mucho menos, con lo que me gusta escribirla. De hecho, voy a intentar seguir actualizando todos los fines de semana, aunque no prometo nada en exámenes).

Dicho esto, feliz año nuevo a todos y nos leemos pronto ;)

María :)


	49. Chapter 49

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

Leo rió contra el cuello de Lily al sentir cómo la pelirroja intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón. La pelirroja, que estaba atrapada entre el sofá y el cuerpo del chico, lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- A veces se me olvida que te gusta tomarte esas cosas con calma…

\- Pues sí así que quédate quietecita o tendré que atarte las manos. – Murmuró en su oído, haciéndola gemir levemente.

\- ¿Eso harás? – Replicó, de forma provocativa. Volvió a mover las manos, desabrochándole por fin el pantalón y sonrió con chulería.

\- Muy bien, señorita. – Mordió su cuello antes de levantarse. – Tú te lo has buscado.

Fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio de Albus y ella se incorporó, muerta de curiosidad. No iría a atarla en serio, ¿verdad? Se colocó el pelo sobre un hombro y esperó aunque, por suerte, Leo no tardó mucho en regresar, con una corbata del pelinegro entre sus manos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Te lo advertí. – Le guiñó el ojo y la besó, tumbándola de nuevo. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador para poder quitárselo. Una vez lo hizo, se apoyó sobre ella y sonrió. – Las manos arriba, preciosa.

Lily lanzó una carcajada, pero lo hizo sin rechistar y Leo se las ató, uniéndolas de paso a la lámpara de pie que había junto al sofá para que no pudiera moverlas.

\- Leo…

El chico chistó y comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que ella sintiera un enorme cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. No sabía qué esperar a partir de eso momento. Nunca había hecho aquello y le ponía demasiado. El chico siguió bajando, entreteniéndose ahora en su pecho. Succionó, dejándole varias marcas en la piel antes de llegar al pezón, el cual rozó con la lengua y mordió. Lily arqueó la espalda, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran, y gimió en voz alta.

\- Joder, sigue.

\- Paciencia, pelirroja.

Se entretuvo un rato jugando con aquel pezón antes de pasar al otro, con el que repitió el proceso. La pelirroja estaba cada vez más excitada y notaba su pulso acelerado y una corriente recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Sentía su intimidad arder y necesitaba calmar aquello cuanto antes. Necesitaba mucho más. ¿Por qué Leo la estaba torturando de aquella manera? Si tuviera las manos libres, lo haría ella misma, pero como no podía, comenzó a mover sus caderas, creando cierta fricción contra las de él, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Voy a tener que atarte también las piernas? – Preguntó de forma provocativa.

\- Joder, Leo… - Se quejó. – Necesito más.

\- Solo tenías que haberlo pedido.

Besó su estómago y comenzó a bajar. Lily cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Por fin iba a poder liberarse.

Leo se deshizo de la única prenda que la chica llevaba puesta y empezó a besar sus piernas y muslos lentamente, haciendo que ella se tensara un poco.

\- Tranquila. – Besó la cara interior de su muslo y sonrió. – Ya estoy llegando.

Ella asintió y se relajó. Y entonces sintió los labios de él en su intimidad. Arqueó las caderas y él tuvo que agarrarlas para que se quedara quieta.

\- Joder…

\- Déjamelo a mí.

Se internó entre sus piernas y ella chilló sin poder evitarlo al sentir una descarga de placer aún mayor. Él continuó con su tarea durante unos minutos más, succionando y lamiendo a veces más rápido y otras más despacio, pero Lily ya no podía soportarlo. Cada vez que él disminuía el ritmo sentía cómo su cuerpo gritaba de frustración. Ya estaba en la cima, solo necesitaba caer de ella. Y el chico, que se dio cuenta de ello, no la decepcionó. Se aferró a sus caderas con más fuerza y aceleró hasta que, por fin, la pelirroja pudo liberarse.

Gritó y se retorció, olvidándose de todo durante unos instantes, hasta que, de repente, un grito la sacó de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad y placer.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?!

Leo se levantó rápidamente, completamente descolocado y Lily encogió las piernas tratando de cubrirse.

\- Scorpius…

El rubio, que se había dado la vuelta, tenía las manos apoyadas sobre la cabeza y negaba una y otra vez.

\- ¡¿Es que acaso se te ha olvidado lo que nos dijo Albus?! ¡Nos dijo que no miráramos siquiera a su hermana! ¡Y tú estabas haciendo mucho más que mirarla!

\- A ver, esto no le incumbe a Albus. Lily es adulta, mayor de edad y puede vivir su vida como quiera y acostarse con quien sea.

\- ¡¿Pero en nuestro salón?! – Insistió. – ¿Y si en vez de ser yo hubiera sido Albus quien hubiera llegado? ¡Te habría matado!

\- No exa…

\- ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Ahora soy cómplice! – Exclamó. – Me matará a mí también si no se lo cuento.

\- ¡Pero no puedes! – Intervino Lily. – Se pondrá hecho una fiera. No acepta que haya crecido.

\- Lily, esto es… - Scorpius bufó. – ¿Por qué no podíais iros con cualquier otra persona del campus?

\- Porque lo prohibido siempre es más tentador. – Leo desató por fin a Lily y la cogió en brazos antes de recoger también su ropa. – Nosotros vamos a terminar esto a mi dormitorio. No nos molestes y, si viene Albus, le dices que no sabes con quién estoy o que estoy con cualquiera. Y lo sacas de aquí a ser posible.

\- Pero…

\- Muchas gracias, Scorpius. – Lily lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¡Y no te preocupes! Albus no se enterará de esto jamás.

\- Por cierto, en un par de fines de semana nos vamos a Sacramento. – Dijo el moreno. – Nos cubres, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Yo por qué acabo metido en estos líos? – Se lamentó.

\- Eres buena persona. – Contestó la chica. – ¡Muchas gracias! Y, por cierto, la corbata esa es de mi hermano, ¿podrías colocarla en su armario?

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Ni siquiera podían coger una corbata de Leo? Estaba claro que tenían ganas de que Albus les pillase.

La pareja entró, finalmente, en el dormitorio y él se dio la vuelta y negó con la cabeza.

A saber cómo iba a conseguir fingir que no pasaba nada.

* * *

\- Albus, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa? – Alice se puso completamente roja al decir aquello y el chico la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Estaban los dos en el cuarto de la chica. Llevaban toda la tarde juntos: habían estado primero estudiando, después habían visto una peli y, cuando esta terminó, habían comenzado a charlar de cosas sin importancia unos instantes. Aunque parecía que el tono de la conversación iba a cambiar de forma drástica.

\- Claro. – Asintió. – Ya te dije que lo que quisieras cuando quisieras.

\- Sí, pues tiene bastante que ver con eso… - Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. – Cuando me lo dijiste, me entró, esto… "mucho calor" y no se iba así que, cuando llegué, como estaba sola, pues intenté, esto… "calmarlo". – Se puso todavía más roja y él abrió mucho la boca y los ojos sin poder evitarlo al mismo tiempo que el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle. Aquello debía ser un sueño, Alice no podía estar diciéndole eso de verdad. – Intenté hacer lo que tú hiciste el día de la fiesta, pero no me salió así que me preguntaba si, quizás, tú podrías… podrías enseñarme.

No pudo aguantarlo. Gimió al sentir una descarga y se puso rojo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasarle. Jamás le había pasado, siempre había tenido un gran autocontrol y la castaña ni siquiera había hecho nada para conseguir que acabara así. ¿Por qué se acababa de correr?

\- ¡Ay, Dios! – Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida y avergonzada. – ¿Eso es culpa mía? Lo siento, lo siento. No era mi intención, yo solo…

\- Tranquila. – La cortó, sonriendo. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura y sus ojos se encontraron. – No pasa nada. Es solo que… joder, Alice, me ha puesto un montón eso que has dicho.

\- No era mi intención. Yo solo…

Él la besó con dulzura y apoyó una mano en su nuca y otra en su cadera. Cuando sus labios se separaron, trazó un camino de besos hacia su oído y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Así que necesitas un profesor, ¿no?

\- Ajam. – Contestó ella. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho y, otra vez, un fuerte cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. No sabía qué le pasaba cuando estaba con Albus, ella nunca había sido así, pero cuando estaban juntos… Simplemente necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

\- ¿Y la señorita podría hacerme una demostración de lo que hizo para que yo pueda corregir sus fallos? – Siguió murmurando en su oído.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió y besó su cuello. – Echaré la puerta y nadie nos molestará.

\- Está bien. – Asintió, nerviosa. Mientras él se acercaba a la puerta y cerraba, se llevó una mano al pantalón y, armándose de valor, se lo quitó. – ¿Así?

\- Podrías quitarte algo más, pero me vale. – Le guiñó un ojo y se puso frente a ella, que acababa de tumbarse.

\- Está bien.

La castaña tomó una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos e introdujo una mano dentro de su ropa interior. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar y, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, notaba la mirada de Albus quemándola y haciéndola estremecerse. Comenzó a acariciarse lentamente, tratando de recordar los movimientos de él y relajando su cuerpo.

\- Bien, vas bien. – Murmuró Albus tras unos instantes. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama e introdujo la mano bajo su ropa interior, apoyándola sobre la de ella. – Pero intenta mantener el ritmo, así.

\- Vale. – Murmuró, con la respiración entrecortada y comenzando a mover también las caderas de forma inconsciente.

Pronto empezó a gemir y a sentir cómo todo parecía concentrarse en un único punto de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Meto… meto un dedo? – Preguntó entre gemidos y suspiros.

\- No, vamos a ir poco a poco y a empezar solo con esto. – Contestó él, sin dejar de mover su mano guiándola. – Aumenta un poco el ritmo.

\- Ay, Dios…

\- Muy bien. Eres una buena alumna. – Mordió de nuevo el lóbulo de su oreja y ella gimió. – Pero se me ha ocurrido una mejor forma de acabar esto.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esta.

La levantó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. La chica lo miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué esperar y completamente roja. Se mordió el labio y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Él apoyó las manos en sus caderas y comenzó a moverlas, creando fricción contra su entrepierna, que volvía a estar abultada. Ella gimió y cerró los ojos, siguiéndole el ritmo. Aquella sensación era completamente nueva para ella, pero no le disgustaba en absoluto.

\- Eres increíble, Alice. – Murmuró él entonces en su oído. – Eres la chica más increíble que he conocido jamás.

\- Joder, Albus… No puedo más.

\- Solo déjate llevar entonces. Relájate y déjate ir.

Ella asintió y, sin más, lo hizo. Mordió el cuello de él para acallar un grito y arqueó la espalda al sentir aquella sensación recorrerla de arriba abajo. Albus continuó con los movimientos hasta que no pudo más y también llegó al clímax.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, abrazados y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la lección? – Murmuró él en su oído.

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Mucho. Aunque no sé si he aprendido…

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. – Sonrió y besó su frente. – Ya tendremos otra.

* * *

\- Pero es que no lo entiendo, Rose. Si es evidente que estamos saliendo, ¿por qué ha entrado en pánico de esa manera?

James, tumbado en su cama, todavía en pijama y despeinado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tuvo que contener un grito de frustración. Habían pasado dos días y aquello cada día le dolía más. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera había ido a clase. Estaba demasiado triste y cansado como para hacer algo más que estar en su cama y lamentarse mientras le daba una y mil vueltas a todo lo que había vivido con Lizzy aquellos últimos meses. No entendía qué había pasado.

\- Lizzy es complicada, ambos lo sabemos.

Rose, que había ido a verlo al no recibir noticias suyas desde la pelea, suspiró y se sentó a su lado. No sabía qué decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Asintió levemente y apretó los labios. – Creo que por eso la quiero. Es complicada, un enigma, pero siempre nos hemos entendido bien. Por eso precisamente no entiendo por qué ha reaccionado así. Creía que sentía algo por mí…

\- Supongo que no debería decirte esto, pero... No puedo verte así – Rose se mordió el labio y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de atreverse a contar aquello. – Lizzy me dijo un día que sentía que su vida era una dicotomía. Por ejemplo, decía que quería hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer y no decepcionar a nadie pero, al mismo tiempo, también quería dejarlo todo atrás e irse a Europa un tiempo.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – James frunció el ceño y la miró, sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Que lo mismo que le pasa con su vida, le pasa con el amor. Tenía la misma dicotomía según ella: quería conocer al amor de su vida y estar solo con él pero, al mismo tiempo, también quería salir por ahí y divertirse sin pensar en nada más.

\- Entiendo…

\- No, no lo entiendes porque aún no te he explicado nada. – Lo cortó ella. – La cuestión es que eso es lo que ella dice, pero la verdad es que Lizzy está simplemente demasiado asustada para hacer lo que de verdad quiere. Le da miedo equivocarse, siempre tiene miedo a fallar y no es capaz de hacer lo que su corazón le dicta. – Suspiró. – Una vez le hicieron daño y, desde entonces, ha temido este momento. Cada vez que se ha acercado a un chico, ha dudado y cuando ha tenido algo con ellos ha sido superficial, pero ahora has llegado tú y le has roto todos los esquemas.

\- No voy a romperle el corazón. – Murmuró él. – La quiero de verdad, no le he mentido.

\- Lo sé y ella también, pero tiene que vencer ese miedo. Sé que todos tienen razón y no se está comportando como una persona madura pero, joder, es mi mejor amiga y también tengo que apoyarla. Y, créeme, no lo está pasando nada bien.

\- ¿Y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla?

\- No agobiarla desde luego, porque entonces perderás cualquier posibilidad.

\- ¿Entonces, la dejo ir sin más?

\- Tampoco es eso, porque creerá que no te importa… - Suspiró. – Tienes que encontrar el punto medio y esperar hasta que ella se aclare.

\- A lo mejor no debería haberla invitado a la boda. – Se revolvió el pelo. – Ha sonado muy formal, muy a compromiso. Solo llevamos unos meses con esto y yo la he invitado a conocer a toda nuestra familia.

\- Hombre, la verdad es que yo no lo habría hecho, menos sin haber definido la relación primero, pero, no sé, también creo que es un gesto de buena voluntad.

\- Tengo que hablar con ella. – Murmuró. – Lleva dos días sin dirigirme la palabra y, joder, no quiero quedar como un adicto o algo así, pero no soporto despertarme solo por las mañanas. La necesito a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué le vas a decir?

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Pensaré algo bueno y le daré un tiempo – Se incorporó un poco y sonrió levemente. – Gracias, Rose. Espero que esto funcione.

\- Solo quiero que seáis felices.

El chico la abrazó y suspiró. Estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro de una vez por todas a Lizzy que realmente estaba enamorado de ella y que aquello no era ningún juego.

* * *

Hola :)

En realidad lo de escribir la escena de Albus y Alice justo después de la de Leo y Lily es muy irónico. ¡Para que luego Albus se queje de lo que hace su hermana, vaya!

Y mi pobre James... Ains. Lo está pasando fatal el pobre, se había implicado un montón en la relación :(

Bueno, a ver cómo termina todo este lío (de la pillada de Scorpius mejor ni hablo jajaja Pobre, se va a quedar con un trauma fijo xD)

Nos leemos pronto. Un beso,

María :)


	50. Chapter 50

Lily subió rápidamente las escaleras de la casa de las Delta Gamma echa una fiera. Venía de ver a James –en cuanto se había enterado por Albus de lo que había sucedido fue corriendo a verlo y no le gustó en absoluto lo que se encontró– e iba a mantener una "larga conversación" con Lizzy. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su hermano?

Se detuvo delante del dormitorio que la chica compartía con Rose y comenzó a aporrear la puerta, impaciente. Y, cuando Lizzy abrió, no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lily? –Preguntó, bastante apagada. No le apetecía ver a nadie, mucho menos a la hermana de James.

\- ¿Que qué hago aquí? –La empujó y pasó al interior. – ¡Eres una zorra!

\- ¿Disculpa? – Cerró de un portazo y frunció el ceño. – ¿Cómo me has llamado?

\- Lo has oído perfectamente. Zo-rra.

\- ¿Has venido a mi cuarto a insultarme? – Se cruzó de brazos. – Porque, si es así, lo mejor será que te vayas.

\- No pienso hacerlo. – La señaló de forma acusadora. – ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Creía que le querías!

\- No te metas donde no te llaman…

\- ¿Donde no me llaman? – Bufó. – ¿Crees que esto no es de mi incumbencia? Vengo de ver a mi hermano y está destrozado. ¡Y todo es culpa tuya!

\- No puedes acusarme de nada.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Si no querías nada con él, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste directamente? ¿Por qué dejaste que esto llegara tan lejos?

\- Lily…

\- Eres una manipuladora y una egoísta. – Siguió diciendo, impidiéndole decir nada. – Solo le querías porque necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, porque no eres capaz de estar sola. Nunca le has querido, ¿verdad? Solo te estabas aprovechando de él.

\- Eso no es verdad. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Eso crees? Oh, bien, entonces, dime: ¿vuestra relación en que se basaba? Sin contar el sexo, claro está.

\- James me entiende.

\- Claro, James te entiende, pero, ¿sabes por qué te entiende tan bien? ¿Por qué te protege tanto?

\- No necesito que nadie me proteja.

\- Ya, bueno, eso dices, pero he visto cómo te comportabas con él. Le he visto llevarte en brazos a los sitios, sé que te subía el desayuno a la cama y te acompañaba en coche a todas partes, aunque él no tuviera que ir. ¿Crees que eso no es proteger a alguien? ¿Crees que eso no es querer a una persona? – Negó con la cabeza. – Te has aprovechado de él y, cuando todo se te ha ido de las manos te has comportado como una puta barata y lo has dejado tirado. Le has roto el corazón y ni siquiera te has preocupado por él. Has pisoteado los trozos que le quedaban y no has sido capaz de mirar atrás.

\- ¿Crees que él es el único que lo está pasando mal? – Le preguntó, mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

\- Oh, no me vengas con cuentos, ni con lágrimas de cocodrilo. – Replicó, cada vez más furiosa. ¿Cómo podía estar comportándose así? ¡Ella no era ninguna víctima! – Fuiste tú quien decidió salir corriendo y dejarlo solo, quien quiso terminar con todo sin dar siquiera una explicación coherente.

\- No quería hacerle daño, Lily.

\- A mí no me engañas. Solo eres una maldita aprovechada.

\- Escucha, esto es complicado… Es muy complicado. – La morena sollozó. Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta. – Tú no lo entiendes, nadie puede hacerlo, pero… Es lo mejor para él.

\- ¿Para él o para ti?

\- Para él. – Insistió. – Yo no quería hacerle daño, tienes que creerme. Yo… Yo no quería que lo pasara mal.

\- Eres una egoísta que solo es capaz de pensar en sí misma y, así, vas a morirte sola. Y te lo merecerás porque nadie tiene por qué sufrir a manos de alguien como tú, alguien que solo piensa en su propio bienestar. – Negó con la cabeza. – Podréis decir lo que queráis de mí, podrán llamarme lo que sea, pero yo al menos tengo la conciencia tranquila. Yo siempre voy con la verdad por delante, siempre les dejo a los chicos las cosas claras. No juego con ellos como has hecho tú, ¡no me aprovecho de ellos hasta que me canso!

\- Lily…

\- Creía que eres una buena tía. Creía que James y tú podíais ser felices juntos. ¿Alguna vez has visto cómo te han tratado en mi casa? Cada vez que has ido a San Francisco mis padres se han desvivido por ti, ¡mis abuelos se han desvivido por ti! Te han aceptado todos como a una más, ¿y cómo se lo has pagado? ¡Destrozando a mi hermano! Eres una zorra egoísta y aprovechada y no te vamos a perdonar esto jamás. No sé cómo Rose puede seguir mirándote a la cara después de ver cómo has dejado a James. Puede que haya sido un capullo, pero no se merecía que una niñata pija estúpida como tú le hiciera todo esto.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró Lizzy, volviendo a sollozar y tapándose el rostro con las manos. – Lo siento muchísimo, Lily. No quería hacerle daño, lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento.

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso. – La fulminó con la mirada otra vez. – Pero eres demasiado cobarde y orgullosa como para hacer lo correcto.

Y, dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió rápidamente, dando un portazo.

Lizzy sollozó de nuevo y sintió cómo las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Lily tenía razón. No se había portado bien con James. Él la había tratado genial todos aquellos meses, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado, y ella… Se dejó caer al suelo y se hizo un pequeño ovillo. Solo quería olvidar aquello y dejar que pasara el tiempo. Tendría que haberlo parado antes. Si sabía que no había ningún futuro posible para ellos, ¿por qué no lo detuvo cuando todavía estaba a tiempo? ¿Por qué dejó que él se ilusionara y se ilusionó a sí misma? Tendría que haber cortado por lo sano desde el principio.

Se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza y siguió sollozando hasta que, de repente, escuchó la puerta abrirse. Se incorporó y trató de contener el llanto, pero al ver la mirada asustada de Rose, no pudo evitar romper a llorar otra vez.

\- Lizzy…

\- Soy una persona horrible. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. – ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque le he roto el corazón a James.

\- Cielo, si no quieres salir con él, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. No estás obligada a ello.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… - Negó con la cabeza. – Lo hago por su bien.

\- ¿Por su bien?

\- Nuestra relación no era sana, Rose. No podíamos empezar nada serio cimentado en lo que teníamos. – Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de controlar el llanto. – Nuestra relación se basaba solo en el sexo y él cuidando de mí. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, pero que Lily haya venido a echármelo en cara…

\- No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es.

\- ¡Pero tiene razón! – Negó con la cabeza. – James ponía mucho de su parte y yo… Simplemente estaba bien. Nadie había cuidado así de mí nunca.

\- ¿Te acostabas con él solo por eso?

\- Claro que no. Yo le… - Suspiró. – Da igual. Eso no importa. Hago esto por su bien. No podemos salir juntos. Se merece a alguien mejor que yo, a una chica que no esté tan rota, que no tenga tanto pasado a sus espaldas.

\- Venga, Lizzy…

\- No, Rose, hablo en serio. – La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – Yo no puedo tener una relación sana con nadie. No sé hacerlo. Me aterra que vuelvan a anularme como persona o, peor aún, anularle a él sin querer.

\- ¿Por qué crees que vas a hacer eso? – Le preguntó, apartándole un mechón de pelo.

\- Porque es lo que aprendí. – Confesó. – Es lo que Giorgio me enseñó. No podré querer a nadie jamás.

\- Lizzy…

La abrazó otra vez y la dejó llorar en su hombro.

\- Quiero volver a casa. – Murmuró. – Quiero estar en Seattle, no a más de mil kilómetros de allí.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- No son tonterías. – Insistió. – Quiero irme. Ojalá no hubiera venido nunca. Me daría igual todo lo que aquello habría implicado.

\- ¿Lo que habría implicado? – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja. – ¿Te refieres a seguir con Giorgio?

\- Sé que seguiría con él. No me habría enterado de los cuernos, seguiría creyendo en él ciegamente.

\- Y él seguiría controlándote.

\- Más aún si es que eso es posible. – Suspiró. – Tendría un anillo.

\- ¿Crees que estarías casada?

\- Al menos prometida. – Se mordió el labio antes de seguir hablando. – Mis padres no habrían aprobado que me casara tan pronto, pero el compromiso habría hecho inmensamente feliz a mi abuela Charlotte. Además, una vez le dije que me daba igual lo que opinaran los demás, que yo le quería y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa… Incluso a casarnos a escondidas si fuera necesario. Qué estúpida era con 16 años, no sé cómo me aguantaban.

\- Así que estarías prometida o casada y, ¿estarías estudiando teatro?

\- No creo. Giorgio siempre intentó que lo dejara. Se enfadaba conmigo y solo venía a las obras porque no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero después me retiraba la palabra durante días. – Confesó la morena, clavando la mirada en sus manos. – Habría acabado por convencerme para dejarlo. Me habría presionado tanto que ahora estaría haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Literatura o economía, supongo. Y yendo a actos políticos en representación de su familia.

\- ¿Y de verdad crees que eso te haría más feliz que estar aquí ahora mismo? – Rose le acarició el brazo y suspiró. – Porque yo creo que no.

\- Y tienes razón, no lo sería, pero…

\- Pero nada. – La cortó. – Este es tu sitio. Tomaste la mejor decisión de tu vida el día que te montaste en aquel avión y ambas lo sabemos.

La morena asintió y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- No quería hacerle daño a James.

\- Bueno, cielo, todavía puedes solucionarlo…

\- No. No puedo. Además, ya te lo he explicado. Lo hago por su propio bien. Se merece ser feliz de verdad, se merece una relación en la que no tenga que cuidar de nadie.

\- A James le encanta cuidar de ti. Él es así. Si quiere a alguien, lo da todo por esa persona. Y tú necesitas a alguien que te dé, no a alguien que te quite.

\- ¿Eso no es de una película o algo así? – Lizzy frunció el ceño y Rose se encogió de hombros.

\- Puede ser, pero me parece un buen consejo, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, pero necesitamos una relación más sana y es muy complicado. – Suspiró. – No sé, Rose.

\- Bueno, tú deja que pase algo de tiempo e intenta aclararte.

\- Eres una amiga genial y no entiendo cómo puedes tratarme así después de lo que le he hecho a tu primo.

\- Tú tampoco lo estás pasando bien, ¿no? – Contestó la otra. – Los dos tenéis que sentaros a hablar, pero supongo que deberías tomarte un tiempo a solas primero. Yo no creo que no puedas querer, no creo que Giorgio te dejara tan rota que ahora no seas capaz de armarte de nuevo. Eres fuerte y libre y nadie te va a obligar a nada así que reflexiona y deja que sea tu corazón quien decida, no tu miedo.

\- Te quiero un montón.

Lizzy la abrazó con fuerza y Rose sonrió levemente. Ojalá todo se solucionara pronto.

* * *

\- Así no vas a encestar.

\- Claro, porque tú lo digas.

Alice lanzó una carcajada y tiró, pero Albus dio un pequeño salto y atrapó la pelota antes de que pudiera tocar siquiera el aro.

\- ¡Te lo dije!

\- ¡Eso no vale! – Protestó la chica.

\- Claro que sí, se llama tapón.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Se acercó a él y le quitó el balón de un tirón. Empezó a correr hacia la canasta, abrazando la pelota con fuerza, y, una vez estuvo bajo esta, saltó y encestó. – ¡Punto!

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que eso son pasos? Y, además, no puedes ir con el balón así.

\- ¿Y eso quién lo dice? – Replicó la chica, con un poco de chulería que hizo que él sonriera.

\- La federación, las normas del baloncesto, yo que soy un jugador genial… - Se acercó un poco a ella, que retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra el poste de la canasta. – Lo siento, Alice, pero tienes que admitir que esto se me da mejor que a ti.

\- Pues permíteme recordarte que me sacas solo un par de puntos y que casi todos los he marcado de forma legal.

\- A lo mejor te estaba dejando encestar. – Apoyó una mano en su cadera y se acercó todavía más.

\- Lo dudo mucho... – Contuvo un pequeño suspiro al sentir sus labios en su cuello y un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar la respiración. – No eres de los que se dejan ganar.

\- Por eso no vas ganando. – Se separó unos milímetros solo para hablar, aunque en seguida volvió a besarla. – Pero quizás quería tenerte justo así.

\- ¿Así? – Gimió levemente y se mordió el labio.

\- Contra una canasta. – Murmuró antes de morder su cuello con delicadeza y apoyarse un poco más sobre ella. – Solo para mí.

\- Entonces, ¿todo era un plan?

\- Por supuesto. Yo siempre tengo un plan.

Comenzó a subir, besando su cuello, su mandíbula y su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y unirlos con dulzura, mientras deslizaba la otra mano hacia su melena. Le deshizo la coleta y la enterró en su pelo.

\- Preciosa. – Le dijo cuando se separaron antes de darle un toquecito en la nariz. – ¿Quieres terminar el partido?

\- Creo que prefiero dejarlo en un casi empate. – Le guiñó el ojo y lanzó una carcajada. – Por si acaso decides no dejarme ganar.

\- Chica lista. – Recogió el balón y lo guardó en la bolsa que había traído. – ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Tengo que rellenar unos formularios que nos ha dado una profesora. – Amplió su sonrisa. – Está haciendo unas investigaciones en colegios y ha pedido voluntarios para ayudarla. Elegirá a unos cuantos de cada clase y quiero que me elija a mí.

\- Suena interesante.

\- Lo es. Nos va a llevar a colegios de la zona y podremos interactuar con los niños.

\- Podrías enseñarles a jugar al baloncesto. – Sugirió, con sorna.

\- Muy gracioso.

El chico rió y apoyó ambas manos en sus caderas, atrayéndola un poco hacia sí y apoyando su espalda en su pecho.

\- Es una de mis cualidades. – Contestó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Deberías saberlo ya, Alice.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. – Sonrió con timidez y sintió cómo se sonrojaba. – Tienes bastantes cualidades.

\- Es que tú me miras con muy buenos ojos.

La castaña giró un poco la cabeza y lo besó con dulzura, antes de soltarse y poder caminar de nuevo a su lado.

\- ¿Crees que me cogerán? Tengo que explicar por qué quiero colaborar en el proyecto y todo eso y me da un poco de miedo no saber expresar lo mucho que me apasiona la enseñanza.

\- Creo que es imposible que puedas hacerlo, no creo que existan suficientes palabras. – La miró con ternura y se encogió de hombros. – Seguro que la convences y, si no, solo tienes que sonreír como tú haces. Así es imposible que alguien te diga que no.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Lo sé. – Rió y entrelazó sus dedos sin ser apenas consciente de ello. – Yo no podría negarte nada.

\- ¿Ah, no?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y si te pido repetir en un mexicano?

\- Tenías que recordármelo, ¿verdad?

Alice estalló en carcajadas y él fingió indignarse, lo que hizo que ella se lanzara sobre él y lo abrazara con fuerza, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y estuvieran a punto de caer al suelo.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Él rió y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire. – Vas a caerte y, si nos hacemos daño, no podremos salir a cenar.

\- ¿Al mexicano?

\- ¿Y si vamos mejor a un griego?

\- Ya sabía yo que no serías capaz… - Masculló, intentando picarle.

\- Así no vas a conseguir nada. – Lanzó otra carcajada y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – Me ducho, me cambio y nos vamos, ¿vale?

\- Sí, yo también tengo que arreglarme.

\- Podemos ducharnos juntos. – Sugirió, enarcando una ceja y haciendo que ella se pusiera completamente roja.

\- Es que… Bueno, yo… tengo que… tengo que terminar esa solicitud y…

\- Alice. – La cortó, sonriendo. – Era broma, tranquila. Aunque si tú quieres, no voy a decirte que no.

Le guiñó el ojo y ella arrugó la nariz.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Ese vocabulario, señorita. – Se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió la boca. – ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te escucharan?

La castaña volvió a reír y, simplemente, le besó con dulzura.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

¡Ya llevamos 50 capítulos (y los que le quedan a la historia, madre mía xD)

Lo de Lizzy y James es un drama y creo que Lily, aunque tiene razón en parte, se ha pasado un poco (James y Albus matarían al que le hiciera algo a ella, pero es que ella es capaz de destrozar a cualquier que se atreva a romperles el corazón a sus hermanos, como ha demostrado). La conversación con Rose... ains. Lo pasé fatal con esta parte en serio :(

Pero, bueno, siempre nos quedan Alice y Albus siendo cuquísimos *-* Ay, qué parejita tan adorable :3

Bueno, solo me queda deciros que he creado una recopilación de drabbles sobre los chicos en el instituto para celebrar el capítulo 50 (de nuevo, gracias a Leight por la idea). Se llama "Cuando éramos los reyes del mundo" y podéis encontrarla aquí: s/12330796/1/Cuando-%C3%A9ramos-los-reyes-del-mundo

Un besazo y nos leemos pronto :D

María :)

PD: ¡Deseadme suerte con los exámenes!


	51. Chapter 51

\- Me encanta este capítulo de _The Big Bang Theory_. – Comentó Scorpius.

\- Por favor, no mientas, te encantan todos. – Rose, que estaba tumbada sobre su regazo, le guiñó un ojo y lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Mi pequeño friki.

\- No, pero es que es genial. Mira el fuerte tan guay que construyen Sheldon y Amy. – Insistió. – Yo siempre quise construir uno, pero mis padres no me dejaron. Decían que no podía poner el salón patas arriba.

\- ¿En serio? – La pelirroja se incorporó y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- Sí. Una infancia muy triste, ya lo sé.

\- No puedo permitir eso.

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

\- Hagamos ahora un fuerte.

\- ¿Hablas en serio, Rosie?

\- ¡Claro! Los fuertes son muy divertidos. Albus y yo siempre los hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños y no dejábamos entrar a nadie más. Era nuestro lugar secreto en el salón de nuestra abuela. – Amplió su sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo. – ¡Hagámoslo!

\- Está bien. Voy a por sábanas.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio rápidamente mientras Rose apartaba la mesa para tener más espacio. No tardó en volver con las sábanas y un par de cuerdas y los dos empezaron a trabajar.

\- A ver, ata esa cuerda ahí. – Dijo Rose, midiendo el espacio. – Yo pondré el otro extremo aquí.

\- Vale, creo que estará lo bastante tensa.

La colocaron y fueron poniendo las sábanas, apoyándolas sobre la cuerda y el sofá hasta que tuvieron el fuerte terminado. Cogieron entonces una linterna, la almohada del chico y varios cojines y los pusieron en el suelo antes de meterse dentro y tumbarse.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? – Le preguntó la pelirroja, apoyándose en su pecho y sonriendo.

\- Me lo esperaba un poco más emocionante…

\- Oh, bueno, entonces lo desmontamos… - Fue a levantarse pero, en seguida, la mano de Scorpius la detuvo, volviendo a tumbarla sobre él.

\- De esa nada, Rosie. – Rió y la besó. – Era broma, es genial.

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también.

Volvieron a besarse y se abrazaron de nuevo. Él comenzó a acariciar su pelo y ella cerró los ojos, relajándose.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos ponerle algún nombre al fuerte?

\- ¿Increfuerte? – Sugirió la pelirroja.

El rubio guardó silencio y la miró con la ceja enarcada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿Quieres la lista larga o la corta, Rosie?

\- ¡Idiota! – Le pegó en el hombro y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. – Te vas a enterar.

Se subió sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, inmovilizándolo con las piernas. Él sujetó sus manos, tratando de detenerla, riendo sin parar y unió sus labios de nuevo.

\- Eso es trampa. – Se quejó ella, aunque volvió a besarlo.

Scorpius deslizó una mano lentamente por su cadera y apoyó la otra en su nuca, profundizando el beso.

Estuvieron así un rato, olvidándose de todo y separándose únicamente para tomar aire hasta que, de repente, escucharon la puerta y unos pasos.

\- Por favor, decidme que no estáis follando en medio del salón.

Rose estalló en carcajadas y el chico no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo.

\- ¡Sí, vete! – Exclamó ella.

\- Rosie, no seas mala.

\- Qué aburrido eres, Scorp. – Puso los ojos en blanco y sacó la cabeza por una sábana. – Hemos hecho un… - Se quedó callada y se sonrojó un poco al ver a Alice junto a Albus. – Oh, hola, Alice. No sabía que estabas aquí.

\- Sí, Albus y yo veníamos a ver una película.

\- Pues hemos hecho un fuerte, si queréis podéis entrar.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – Contestó el pelinegro. – Podemos coger el portátil y ver algo los cuatro ahí dentro.

\- Genial.

\- Pues voy a por él. – Le guiñó un ojo a la castaña y sonrió. – Coge un buen sitio, ¿eh?

\- Claro.

Las dos chicas entraron en el fuerte y se sentaron. Scorpius se colocó detrás de Rose, rodeándola con las piernas y posando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Albus no tardó en llegar. Colocó el ordenador, buscó una película –al final _Thor_ ya que todos menos Rose querían verla– y se sentó también detrás de Alice, abrazándola. Le dio un beso disimulado en el cuello y ella suspiró mientras los otros dos a duras penas contenían la risa. Ver a Albus así era lo más extraño que habían visto en sus tres años de facultad.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer. Lily no paraba de dar vueltas por su cuarto, muerta de miedo. Había sido muy cuidadosa, ¿cómo habían podido enterarse? Y, quizás más importante, ¿quién?

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se dejó caer en la cama. Miró el móvil unos instantes y, sin pensarlo más, le dio al botón de llamada. Apenas un par de tonos más tarde, escuchó una voz conocida al otro lado y suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Leo, necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo, sin rodeos. – Estoy en un lío muy gordo y no sé qué hacer ni a quién acudir.

\- ¿Pero estás bien?

\- Su… supongo, no lo sé. Esto es muy grave y, de verdad, no quiero molestar, pero no puedo acudir a nadie más. Albus y James no pueden enterarse, me matarían, Rose pondría el grito en el cielo y Alice se asustará aún más y no podrá ayudarme.

\- Vale, ¿dónde estás?

\- En la residencia. ¿Puedo ir al piso?

\- Sí, claro, estoy llegando y… - Guardó silencio al entrar al salón y frunció el ceño al ver el salón. – ¿Pero qué cojones es esto?

\- ¡Hemos hecho un fuerte! – Contestó Rose, asomando la cabeza entre las sábanas. – ¡Vente! Estamos todos aquí viendo una peli.

\- Creo que paso. Además, me voy ya. Solo he venido a coger una cosa. – Mintió.

\- Como quieras.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y volvió dentro mientras él salía de nuevo del apartamento.

\- Estoy en tu cuarto en cinco minutos, no te muevas de ahí.

\- Gracias.

Suspiró y colgó. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Leo llegó cinco minutos después, tal y como le había asegurado. Pegó en la puerta y ella le abrió rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó, preocupado.

\- Me están chantajeando. – Confesó, apartando la mirada. – No tengo dinero para pagar lo que me están pidiendo y no puedo denunciar.

\- ¿Con qué te están chantajeando?

\- Lo primero es que no puedes flipar, ni decirme que tengo que avisar a mis padres o hermanos.

\- ¿Es un vídeo porno?

\- Ojalá fuera un vídeo porno. – Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. – Hice un poco de trampa en el examen de acceso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me copié en la primera parte. Se me dan muy bien los números, pero soy pésima con el razonamiento lingüístico y los ejercicios de mejora de textos así que una amiga me pasó todas las respuestas. – Explicó, con los ojos llorosos. – Necesitaba una buena nota.

\- Joder, Lily, si te pillan…

\- Ya lo sé, me echarán, pero fui muy cuidadosa y se suponía que nadie iba a enterarse jamás, pero alguien lo ha hecho y mira. – Le dio el móvil y suspiró. – Dice que o le doy mil dólares o me denuncia al decano. No tengo ni idea de quién es y no puedo pagar.

\- ¿Y el dinero del anuncio?

\- Está en un fondo en el banco, no puedo sacarlo. – Explicó. – Me van a expulsar, Leo…

\- A ver, en primer lugar tienes que mantener la calma y hacer una lista de todas las personas que pueden tener algún motivo para querer hacerte daño y que hayan podido tener acceso a esta información.

\- La lista puede ser larga: me inventé cosas para que a Gigi no le dieran el puesto de jefa de animadoras, le quité la pareja para el baile de graduación a una chica, algunos tíos les pusieron los cuernos a sus novias conmigo, me inventé que una antigua amiga tenía una ETS para que el chico que me gustaba no saliera con ella, me enrollé con un par de empollones para conseguir que me echaran una mano y después lo negué y dije que solo se lo estaban inventando y eran unos pringados sin vida… Incluso creo que jodí un poco a un profesor porque una chica sacó muy buena nota y yo difundí que seguro que se la estaba tirando.

\- ¡Lily!

\- ¡Ya lo sé, joder! – Se mordió el labio y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su camiseta. – No me he portado bien con mucha gente, he sido una egoísta, pero era la reina del instituto y se suponía que podía hacer todas esas cosas.

\- ¿Te crees que vives en una película o algo así? – Leo negó con la cabeza. – No me esperaba esto de ti.

\- No me eches la bronca.

\- Es lo único que te mereces, Lily Luna.

\- Leo, por favor, no sé qué hacer. Tienes que ayudarme. – Le suplicó. – Haré lo que tú quieras si me ayudas a librarme de esta. No puedo permitir que me expulsen. Además, no me dejarán entrar a ninguna otra universidad y mis padres me matarán.

\- Tienes que hablar con ellos y tienes que denunciar a esa persona a la policía.

\- Seré la única que pierda. Pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, perderé. – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – ¿Cómo puedo reunir mil dólares rápido?

\- Vendiendo droga o prostituyéndote, pero no creo que quieras hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Supongo que no…

\- ¿Lo estás pensando en serio?

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra solución? – Bufó. – ¡Un casino! Tengo que ir a un casino y…

\- Y perderías más dinero del que ganarías. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cuánto dinero tienes?

\- Mis padres me van dando cada vez que necesito y aquí tengo 150 dólares. Supongo que podría pedirles 300 o así y decirles que son para libros muy caros.

\- Seguiría faltando más de la mitad. – Él se revolvió el pelo. – Supongo que yo podría prestarte algo, pero no 550.

\- Esto no puede estar pasándome…

Se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles, sacó una fiambrera y comenzó a comer galletas de forma compulsiva.

\- Eso te va a sentar mal.

\- Necesito comer, tengo un hueco en el estómago y…

De repente se quedó callada, se llevó una mano a la boca y, tras soltar el recipiente en el escritorio, corrió hacia el baño.

\- Esto ya lo sabía yo… - Él la siguió y la miró con preocupación mientras vomitaba. – Son los nervios, tranquila. En seguida se te pasará.

\- Esto es un puto desastre. – Se sentó en el suelo y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. – ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

\- Mira, no voy a decirle nada ni a Albus, ni a Rose, pero deberías hablar con James. Es tu hermano mayor, él podrá ayudarte.

\- No puedo. Lo está pasando fatal con lo de Lizzy. No puedo molestarlo con mis problemas…

\- ¿Y tus abuelos?

\- Avisarían a mis padres.

\- Bueno, sigo pensando que esa es la mejor solución. Tu padre es policía, Lily. Él sabrá qué hacer.

\- Me van a matar…

\- Claro que no. A ver, van a enfadarse seguro, pero creo que es tu mejor opción.

\- ¿Me acompañas a San Francisco? A lo mejor si hay testigos, no entran en cólera.

\- Le pediré el coche a Scorpius y, si no me lo deja, ya encontraremos un tren o autobús que vaya hacia allí.

\- Gracias.

* * *

\- Tengo que irme, cielo.

\- ¿Ya? ¡Pero si estamos jugando!

Ania miró a Lizzy e hizo un puchero y la morena suspiró y acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

\- Es que perderé el autobús.

\- Jo…

\- Pero no te preocupes porque en un par de días volveré otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale…

\- Mientras tanto, cuida bien de tus muñecas.

\- ¡Claro! La tuya es muy guapa.

\- Casi tanto como tú.

Ania rió y abrazó a la muñeca que, como ella, no tenía pelo.

\- Últimamente no viene James a por ti, ¿verdad? – Preguntó, de repente, Summer, haciendo que Lizzy se tensara por completo.

\- No. Creo que ya… que ya no va a venir más.

La mujer la miró unos instantes y se puso de pie.

\- Ania, cielo, voy a por un café y a acompañar a Lizzy fuera. No tardo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Vale.

\- Si pasa algo, ¿sabes a qué botón darle?

\- A este. – Lo señaló y sonrió.

\- En seguida vuelvo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y Lizzy la abrazó una última vez antes de salir del cuarto. Summer agarró a la chica del brazo y la llevó hasta la máquina de café.

\- ¿Estás bien? Últimamente te veo bastante apagada cuando vienes.

\- Me resulta un poco irónico que tú me preguntes eso, Summer…

\- Todos tenemos nuestros problemas, Lizzy. – Se encogió de hombros y sacó su bebida. – ¿Habéis roto?

\- No estábamos saliendo, pero hemos dejado de vernos. Me invitó a la boda de su prima, me dijo que me quería y yo… entré en pánico. Es una gilipollez, pero me asusté mucho.

\- ¿Alguna relación complicada?

\- Un auténtico infierno disfrazado de paraíso.

\- ¿Y él lo sabe? – Lizzy negó con la cabeza y Summer suspiró. – Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que él va a saberlo?

\- Es que es complicado.

\- Todo parece complicado con 21 años. – Sonrió levemente. – Y cuando tienes 24 y te quedas embarazada crees que se te cae el mundo encima. Pero después te enfrentas a cosas peores.

\- A veces se me olvida que solo me sacas ocho años. – Murmuró.

\- He vivido mucho más que tú y por eso mismo te recomiendo que hables con él. No quiero que estés deprimida.

\- Se merece algo mejor que yo.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que te quieres muy poco a ti misma?

\- Solo la gente que me conoce mucho.

\- Pues quiérete un poco más porque eres una muy buena chica y te lo mereces todo. – Sonrió.

\- Gracias, Summer. – Se mordió el labio y suspiró. – Por cierto, ¿qué te ha dicho el médico esta mañana?

\- Que está estable y poco más. Les sorprende que esté así. – Explicó. – Me han hablado de una terapia experimental muy rara, pero tengo que darle muchas vueltas todavía.

\- Es normal…

\- Solo quiero que esté bien.

Lizzy asintió y suspiró. No sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto por lo suyo cuando había cosas tan graves como lo de Ania en el mundo. No sabía por qué se empeñaba en hacer planes y pensar solo en lo correcto cuando todo se podía ir a la mierda en cuestión de segundos.

\- Tengo que irme. – Murmuró. – El autobús…

\- Sí, claro. – La mujer sonrió. – Te veré en un par de días y, de verdad, empieza a valorarte porque no creo que James merezca algo mejor. Dudo que pueda encontrar a alguien mejor que tú.

La morena sonrió levemente y se marchó, con aquellas últimas palabras en la cabeza. A lo mejor todos tenían razón y tenía que sentarse a hablar con él y contarle, de una vez por todas, su historia completa con Giorgio.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Vayamos por partes porque... ¡vaya tela!

Albus y Alice son OTP y Rose y Scorpius son tan monos que los cuatro juntos solo pueden ser amor :3

Lily... Está metida en un lío MUY gordo. A ver qué pasa cuando se enteren sus padres porque, desde luego, enemigos no le faltan a la pelirroja...

Y Lizzy... A ver si se anima a contarlo todo de una vez y habla con James :(

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya he subido también el nuevo drabble (subiré las dos cosas el mismo día) ;)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	52. Chapter 52

\- ¿Encuentras algo?

\- Mis amigas no tienen el número entre sus contactos, pero van a preguntar a más gente. – Lily levantó la vista del móvil y suspiró. – Espero que puedan encontrar algo.

\- Eso facilitaría mucho las cosas desde luego. – Leo, con la vista fija en la carretera, suspiró. Menos mal que Scorpius le había prestado al coche y no había hecho demasiadas preguntas. – ¿Les has dicho a tus padres que vas para allá?

\- No, ¿crees que debería?

\- Así al menos pueden ir haciéndose una idea y preparándose para lo que viene. – Contestó. – ¿Vas a contarle lo mismo que me dijiste a mí?

\- ¿Lo de toda esa gente dices?

\- Sí.

\- Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. – Se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento y bajó la mirada. – No me siento orgullosa de ello, ¿sabes? Es que estaba acostumbrada a que todos hicieran lo que yo quería y a que nunca hubiera consecuencias y jamás creí que esto podría pasarme. Era invencible cuando estaba en el instituto, pero ahora…

\- ¿Vas a decirme que este chantaje ha hecho que abras los ojos de repente?

\- No ha sido solo eso. – Se giró hacia él y suspiró. – He suspendido dos asignaturas y, si no las recupero, no podré entrar al programa de química. Jamás me había pasado antes, yo siempre fui una pequeña genio. Iba a las clases avanzadas y aprobaba con buenas notas, pero ahora… Al parecer ya no soy la reina del mundo.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Nadie lo sabe. A mis padres les he dicho que todavía estoy esperando notas y he evitado el tema cada vez que he hablado con James y Albus.

Leo la miró de reojo y apretó los labios al ver su expresión seria. Parecía realmente preocupada y arrepentida por todo lo que había sucedido, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón y compadecerla. Se había comportado como una niñata egoísta y, en parte, se merecía que el karma le estuviera devolviendo parte del daño que había hecho aunque, cada vez que se fijaba en sus ojos llorosos, solo quería ayudarla. Lily siempre le había parecido una chica decidida, lanzada y muy alegre y le chocaba verla así. Esperaba que todo pudiera arreglarse pronto.

La pelirroja cogió entonces el móvil, llamó a su madre y le dijo que estaba de camino.

\- Te lo explicaré cuando llegué. – Murmuró. – Sí, mamá, ha pasado algo grave. (…) Sí, necesito que papá esté delante, creo que voy a necesitar su ayuda. (…) No, James y Albus no lo saben, no quería preocuparlos. (…) No, no vengo en autobús. Leo le ha pedido prestado el coche a Scorpius. (…) Porque es mi amigo, mamá. (…) No, no estoy embarazada. ¡Por Dios, siempre uso condones! (…) Sí, ahora nos vemos y os explico.

Colgó y suspiró y Leo aceleró un poco. Lo mejor sería llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

Harry y Ginny pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando su hija les contó que había copiado en una de las partes de la prueba de acceso y ahora la estaban amenazando con denunciarla.

\- ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable? – Harry negó con la cabeza. – ¡Te expulsarán de Berkeley si se enteran!

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – La chica se mordió el labio. – Por eso he venido, necesito ese dinero para poder pagar.

\- Ni hablar, no vamos a ceder a chantajes.

\- ¡Pero me echarán, papá!

\- No si podemos hablar directamente con esa persona. – Extendió la mano. – Dame el teléfono.

Ella se lo dio y él leyó la conversación. Fuera quien fuera esa persona no tenía foto de perfil, pero el número era claramente visible y dudaba que fuera difícil descubrir a quien pertenecía. Si su hija no se enteraba a través de sus amigas, podrían hacerlo gracias a las bases de datos a las que tenía acceso la policía.

\- Parece bastante descuidado, no creo que sea difícil localizarlo.

\- ¿Y entonces qué haremos?

\- Decirle que lo que ha hecho es delito y que su condena siempre será más grave que la tuya.

De repente, el móvil vibró y Lily lo cogió, ansiosa. _"¡Lo tengo! Un amigo de mi primo tenía el número. No sé quién es, pero quizás te suene: Jim Jones"._

\- ¡Sé quien es! – Dio un pequeño salto, emocionada. – Jim Jones, iba a mi clase de química. Apenas tenía amigos, por eso me ha costado localizarlo, pero una vez hicimos un trabajo juntos y creo recordar dónde vive.

\- Pues vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Harry cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta seguido de su hija, su mujer y de Leo, que estaba un poco incómodo y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Se subieron al vehículo y, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, se dirigieron hacia la casa del tal Jim.

No tardaron en llegar, estaba en un barrio cercano, y Lily, armándose de valor, bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Llamó varias veces hasta que el chico abrió. Se quedó petrificado en la puerta y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocerla.

\- ¿Creía que no me enteraría de que eras tú? – Enarcó una ceja y se esforzó por usar el mismo tono y la actitud que había utilizado durante todos sus años de instituto. – Menudo aficionado.

\- No… No sé de qué me hablas. – Contestó, aunque supo que el temblor de su voz lo estaba delatando.

\- No me hagas reír, por favor. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Tienes pruebas de que, supuestamente, copié en la prueba de acceso? ¿Y qué? No pienso darte los mil dólares.

\- Las llevaré a la policía y las mandaré a Berkeley.

\- Y yo te denunciaré entonces y, créeme, las condenas por extorsión son peores. – Sonrió levemente. – Vamos a dejarlo estar porque, al final, tú perderás más que yo, Jim.

Se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el coche, segura de su victoria, pero la voz de él la detuvo.

\- ¡No entré por tu culpa! – Le gritó.

\- ¿Perdona? – Volvió a darse la vuelta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Me quedé en lista de espera en Berkeley y tú no te merecías esa plaza.

\- ¿Y también es mi culpa que no entraras en ninguna otra universidad? – Negó con la cabeza. – Disculpa, pero creo que eso es solo culpa tuya. Todos nos buscamos la vida como pudimos. No supiste jugar tus cartas en su momento, aunque todavía tienes la posibilidad de entrar este año. Pero no lo harás si te han denunciado por extorsión. Yo siempre puedo repetir el examen sin hacer trampas y entrar otra vez pero, ¿crees que a ti te darán una oportunidad siquiera teniendo antecedentes?

\- Eres…

\- Ahórrate los insultos, Jim. – Negó con la cabeza. – Y borra lo que sea que tengas si no quieres acabar en la cárcel.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que conseguir lo que quieres?

\- Lo intento al menos.

Se encogió de hombros y, aliviada, volvió al coche. Estaba segura de que el chico no diría nada –tenía demasiadas ganas de entrar a una buena universidad y no podía desperdiciar su oportunidad–, aunque con la sensación de que, a partir de ese momento, tendría que tener más cuidado. Al parecer todo tenía sus consecuencias y ella no quería tener que pasar por aquello jamás.

* * *

James estaba tumbado en su cama, cambiando de canal de forma distraída. Parecía que solo echaban episodios repetidos o series malas en general. Suspiró y cerró los ojos unos instantes. Quizás debería buscar cualquier película en el ordenador o leer un libro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no leía por placer. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la estantería de su cuarto pero, de repente, el sonido de su móvil lo sobresaltó. Lo cogió y su corazón se saltó un latido al ver el nombre que acababa de aparecer en la pantalla. ¿Aquello podía ser verdad?

\- ¿Lizzy? – Preguntó, descolgando rápidamente.

\- Hola, James. – Sonaba nerviosa y él tuvo que sentarse al notar cómo sus piernas empezaban a temblar. – ¿Tienes un minuto?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos?

\- Por supuesto. – Asintió. – No estaba haciendo nada. Si quieres, voy a la hermandad a por ti y vamos a tomar algo.

\- No hace falta… - Carraspeó. – Asómate a la ventana, anda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú solo hazlo.

Se acercó y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verla parada en el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa. Lizzy colgó y suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Me escuchas bien?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo e iba a llamarte a gritos, pero al final me ha dado vergüenza. – Se encogió de hombros. – Así que allá voy. James, lo siento. Siento mucho haber salido corriendo de esa forma, pero es que me asusté muchísimo cuando me invitaste a la boda de tu prima y me dijiste que me querías. Entré en pánico y solo pude pensar en huir. No me porté bien, debería haberte dado, al menos, una explicación.

\- Habría estado bien…

\- Lo sé y lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Le he estado dando muchísimas vueltas a esto y culpándome de todo y cuando me enteré de que estabas mal por mi culpa… No sé, me sentí como la mayor mierda sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero entiéndeme, no sabía hacia dónde íbamos y no creía que las bases sobre las que se asentaba nuestra relación fueran suficientes. Me daba mucho miedo no ser capaz de tener una relación sana. – Tomó una bocanada de aire. – Pero he estado pensado y esto no ha sido justo para ninguno de nosotros y… Joder, había ensayado esto antes de venir…

\- Habla con el corazón.

\- Eso intento, pero estoy muy nerviosa. – Suspiró. – Lo que te quiero decir es que, joder, James yo también estoy enamorada de ti y, si todavía quieres, iré a la boda de tu prima contigo encantada. Dame solo otra oportunidad y te prometo que te lo explicaré todo, que no volveré a callarme nada.

\- ¿Callarte algo?

\- Te lo explicaré cuando no haya tanta gente mirándome. Es muy personal.

\- Está bien. – Asintió. – ¿Quiere subir y terminar aquí esta conversación?

\- Sí, pero antes tengo que hacer otra cosa. – Cerró los ojos y sacó un pequeño altavoz de su bolso. – Es un poco locura, pero creo que me vendría bien mortificar un poco a mi orgullo y, bueno, ya sabes que siempre me han gustado los grandes gestos románticos y, ya que no me los hacen a mí, tendré que hacerlos yo.

\- ¿Lizzy?

\- No te muevas de ahí, ¿vale? – Buscó algo en el móvil y suspiró. – Allá vamos.

De repente, comenzó a sonar música y la chica empezó a cantar:

 _\- "When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise._ _There's so much they hold"_.

Siguió cantando y él sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquella canción era preciosa y le había gustado mucho desde siempre. Le encantaba el mensaje que transmitía, el no rendirse, el luchar por una relación y por la otra persona.

\- _"Well, I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love._ _I'm still looking up"._

Lizzy sentía las miradas de todo el mundo clavadas en ella pero, aún así, se obligó a mantener la calma. Hacía aquello por James, para que las cosas mejoraran entre ellos y él se diera cuenta de que no iba a volver a rendirse. Siguió cantando, sin apartar los ojos de James, que parecía bastante emocionado.

\- _"We had to learn how to bend without the world caving it. I had to learn what I've got and what I'm not and who I am"._

El chico amplió su sonrisa al ver un brillo de determinación en su mirada a pesar de la distancia. Aquel gesto era lo más bonito que ninguna chica había hecho por él.

\- _"Well I won't give up on us. God knows I'm tough enough. We've got a lot to learn. God knows we're worth it"._ – Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró. – _"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I am giving you all my love. I'm still looking up"._

La canción terminó y los curiosos espectadores empezaron a aplaudir haciendo que ella se pusiera completamente roja y carraspeara.

\- Bueno, ¿qué me dices, James?

\- No te muevas de ahí.

Salió corriendo del dormitorio, atravesó los pasillos, bajó las escaleras y, apenas unos instantes después, estaba en el jardín. Se acercó a ella, que sonrió con nerviosismo, y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Ha sido precioso.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Mucho, pero… ¿Podrías cantar otra cosa?

\- ¿Otra cosa? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Sí. Cierta canción sobre lo maravilloso que soy simplemente como soy y que cantaste en la prueba de canto de la competición de hermandades.

\- ¿Cómo no? – Puso los ojos en blanco y rió. – " _When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are". –_ Él le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y ella cerró los ojos. – _"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause you're amazing just the way you are"._

Terminó de cantar y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el pelinegro la besó con dulzura.

\- Te quiero. – Susurró ella cuando se separaron.

\- Y yo, Lizz. – La abrazó y comenzó a murmurar en su oído. – Sigo queriendo que vengas a la boda y me encantaría darnos otra oportunidad.

\- Menos mal… Habría sido horrible que, después de esto, me hubieras dicho que no.

\- ¿Quieres subir y terminamos esta conversación?

\- Sí, claro. Vamos.

Ella asintió y, cogidos de la mano, los dos subieron hasta el dormitorio del chico. Pasaron al interior y se sentaron en la cama. Lizzy estaba muerta de nervios y no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, pero sabía que había llegado la hora de la verdad. Tenía que contarlo todo de una vez.

\- ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto? – Preguntó él antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

\- Es muy complicado, James. – Suspiró. – Nuestra relación se ha basado siempre en el sexo y en ti cuidando de mí y… Me daba miedo anularte como persona.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a hacer eso?

\- No es tan difícil como muchos creen. – Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. – James, no quiero que esto se base solo en eso. Quiero poner más de mi parte, quiero que la relación sea más sana.

\- No creo que estés poco involucrada. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Yo soy así.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así… Necesito poner más de mi parte. Y no quiero que nos acostemos en un tiempo. Quiero que hablemos, que nos conozcamos mejor y no sé si pasarnos todo el día en la cama nos ayuda a eso.

\- Claro, si crees que así nos irá mejor podemos estar un tiempo sin hacer nada. Unas semanas, un mes… Lo que veas mejor.

\- Un mes creo que estará bien. – Él acarició su mejilla y descendió lentamente hasta su cuello y ella suspiró. – Aunque podemos no contar esta noche.

\- ¿Quieres una reconciliación por todo lo alto?

\- Si seguimos teniendo ánimo después de lo que viene ahora. – Cogió su mano y la apartó de su cuello, aunque no la soltó. Necesitaría toda la fuerza del mundo para lo que venía a continuación. – Tengo que contarte algo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre por qué me dan tanto miedo las relaciones, por qué no confío en los tíos y por qué entré en pánico al pensar que lo nuestro se estaba volviendo serio. Sobre por qué me aterra la posibilidad de que uno de los dos acabe anulado. – Contestó. – James, voy a contarte todo lo que pasó con Giorgio. Absolutamente todo.

James asintió, un poco nervioso, y Lizzy tomó una bocanada de aire. Sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad y que aquello sería lo mejor tanto para ella como para su relación si es que iban a darse otra oportunidad.

\- A ver, mi abuela Charlotte nos presentó a Giorgio y a mí un día en la parroquia. Yo tendría unos 14 o 15 años y él 19 o 20 y me llamó muchísimo la atención. Parecía una persona decidida, que sabía lo que quería y, no sé, tenía un aura de poder y de "puedo conseguir lo que quiera cuando quiera" que me dejó deslumbrada. Él, por aquel entonces, salía con una chica, pero rompieron poco después. Según él, la distancia fue demasiado y ella le engañó con otro, aunque ahora no me lo creo. No después de todo lo que pasó. – Se removió un poco incómoda y James le dio un pequeño apretón de ánimo en la rodilla, animándola a seguir. – Poco antes de mi decimosexto cumpleaños nos liamos. Recuerdo que me estaba acompañando a casa, me cogió del brazo, me pegó contra una pared y simplemente me besó con fuerza, sin darme opción a replicar. Supongo que me lo busqué yo sola…

\- Lizz… - Le volvió a dar un leve apretón y ella intentó forzar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no lo consiguió.

\- La cuestión es que poco después me pidió salir y yo acepté encantada. Era un universitario guapísimo y me costaba entender qué había visto en mí, pero nunca quise preguntar. En mi casa estaban encantados, sobre todo mi abuela Charlotte, porque era un buen chico, tenía las cosas claras en la vida, venía de una buena familia… Era el chico perfecto para mí según todos y mis amigas se morían de envidia. Todo parecía perfecto, pero… - Guardó silencio y cerró los ojos y James se tensó.

\- ¿Pero qué? – Murmuró. – Lizzy, me estás asustando.

\- A ver cómo lo explico… Giorgio era muy controlador y nunca, jamás, aceptaba un no por respuesta. Siempre teníamos que hacer lo que él quería: si quería ir al cine, íbamos al cine; si no quería que yo fuera con mis amigas, yo no iba con ellas. Tuvimos una pelea enorme porque él no quería venir conmigo al baile de graduación, aunque al final conseguí convencerlo para que lo hiciera.

\- Espera un segundo, cuando dices lo que él quería, ¿te refieres a todo? – La miró con preocupación, cada vez más alarmado.

\- Sí… Decía que era demasiado pequeña y que no entendía de la vida, que tenía que hacerle caso a él y dejarme de tonterías. Se enfadó muchísimo cuando se enteró de que me habían admitido en Berkeley. Quería que me quedara en Seattle y nos casáramos pronto. El reverendo de nuestra iglesia sigue deseando que llegue ese momento y creo que mi abuela también. Él siempre dijo que aquello sería lo mejor para mí, que era demasiado pequeña para tomar decisiones por mí misma y que tenía que hacerle caso. Que él sabía lo que era bueno para mí y yo… yo tenía solo 16 años, le creí desde el primer momento. Creía que él tenía razón, que yo no sería capaz de tomar buenas decisiones y me aterraba que él o su familia creyeran que era poca cosa así que hacía todo lo posible para ninguno de ellos tuviera ninguna queja conmigo.

\- Elizabeth, - Ella levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre completo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – eso es maltrato psicológico.

\- No creo que fuera para tanto…

\- Sí, lo era, y no fue tu culpa. Tú no pudiste imaginarte aquello en ningún momento, solo te dejaste llevar por lo que sentías. – Insistió y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. – Eras pequeña y se aprovechó de tu vulnerabilidad e inexperiencia. El muy cabrón…

\- Me anuló como persona. Venir a Berkeley me salvó y eso que al principio hacía todo lo que podía para que él no se pusiera celoso y estuviera bien. Pero cuando me enteré de los cuernos… Eso fue imperdonable.

\- Menos mal que al final te diste cuenta. – Suspiró. – Imaginaba que había sucedido algo grave por lo que Rose comentó un día, pero no pensé que sería tanto.

\- Ahora ya sabes por qué me aterra salir con alguien, dejar que me conozcan, no poder tener una relación sana.

\- Claro, ahora todo tiene más sentido. – Asintió. – Pero, Lizzy, yo no soy Giorgio y te prometo que tendremos una relación sana, que nadie anulará a nadie.

\- ¿De verdad? Me da mucho miedo convertirme en él o volver a acabar como acabé.

\- Te juro que eso no pasará. – Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja con dulzura. – Todo irá bien, Lizz.

\- Sí. – Ella asintió lentamente. – Sé que no eres como Giorgio. Me lo has demostrado.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó. – ¿Hizo algo más? ¿Te pegó alguna vez, te… te forzó?

La morena apartó la mirada y él sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse.

\- No… no lo sé. – Cerró los ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Demasiadas confesiones para una sola noche.

\- Eh, tranquila. – Él la abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su pelo. – ¿Qué quiere decir que no lo sabes?

\- Ya te he dicho que a él no le gustaban los no y al final siempre acababa haciendo lo que él quería. – Murmuró. – A veces yo no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no me apetecía nada, pero él empezaba a insistir e insistir así que, para evitar una pelea, yo me abría de piernas y, simplemente, me dejaba hacer.

\- Joder…

James sintió cómo el mundo se le venía abajo al escuchar aquello. No podía ni imaginárselo, no quería ni imaginárselo. Su pobre e inocente Lizz con solo 16 años…

\- James…

\- ¡Yo lo mato!

Se puso de pie rápidamente y cogió su ordenador, dispuesto a coger su ordenador y comprar el primer billete a Seattle que encontrara. No podía consentir que se fuera de rositas después de todo aquello. No después de saber que ese despreciable había maltratado psicológicamente y abusado de Lizzy.

\- Espera, espera. – Ella lo agarró del brazo, con la ansiedad reflejada en su mirada. – No es para tanto, James.

\- ¿Que no es para tanto, Lizz? ¿Eso crees? – La miró incrédulo. – Ese cabrón abusaba de ti.

\- Yo… Yo me dejaba, no eran abusos, yo consentía…

\- ¿Consentías? ¿Eso crees? – Negó con la cabeza. – Abrirse de piernas y cerrar los ojos no es consentir. Decir que sí para evitar una pelea no es consentir.

\- Yo…

\- Una vez me dijiste que tu primera vez fue horrible. – La cortó. – ¿Lo hiciste porque quisiste o porque él te… te obligó?

La chica bajó la mirada y él supo su respuesta.

\- Tendría que haber esperado un poco más. No estaba segura, pero él decía que era lo que hacían las parejas y, entiéndeme, él tenía 21 años y yo solo 16. Me manipulaba como quería. – Murmuró, con lágrimas corriendo de nuevo por sus mejillas. – Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada y eso empeoró cuando empezó a dolerme. Le pedí que parara, pero él me dijo que pasaría pronto y siguió, pero yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa y… Yo solo quería que parara, pero él no lo hizo.

\- Voy a matarlo.

\- James, por favor.

\- Es que no puede irse impune después de todo lo que te ha hecho, Lizzy.

\- Por favor. No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

La miró fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Lizzy comenzó a sollozar y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, tratando de alejar de su mente todos aquellos malos recuerdos.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Estás a salvo ahora, no volverá a tocarte un pelo.

\- Es que yo le quería tanto y… - Murmuró, entre sollozos. – Jamás había dicho esto en voz alta, nadie lo sabe. Rose solo tiene una vaga idea y a Miranda jamás se lo conté.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si lo dices, lo vuelves real, ¿no? Y yo no quería que fuera real.

\- Anda, ven conmigo.

La condujo esta la cama y ambos se tumbaron sin separarse. James acarició su pelo con dulzura hasta que, poco a poco, la chica fue calmándose.

\- Lizz… Elizabeth. Te prometo, te juro, que ahora estás a salvo y que no pasarás de nuevo por eso. Ahora mismo da mucho miedo aceptar lo que ha pasado porque, bueno, es muy grave, pero no tendrás que enfrentarte a ello nunca más. Yo no te haría daño jamás, preferiría cortarme un brazo antes que hacerte un pequeño corte a ti en un dedo.

\- Lo sé. – Asintió lentamente y suspiró. – Lo siento.

\- Eh, ¿y eso a qué viene? – Negó con la cabeza. – Lizzy, no fue tu culpa, ya te lo he dicho. El único culpable es ese desgraciado al que te juro que mataré si me lo encuentro algún día.

\- No merece la pena…

\- No hablemos de eso ahora, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

\- Ya imagino. Me marcó mucho todo eso, ¿sabes? La gente más cercana a mí sabe que me controlaba mucho y que siempre se metía en mi vida privada, pero no saben lo demás.

\- Me alegra que hayas confiado en mí.

\- ¿Quieres seguir saliendo conmigo después de escuchar eso? – Preguntó en un murmullo.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a querer?

\- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Siempre me ha dado miedo que, si alguien lo descubría, me rechazaría.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamó antes de besar su frente. – Lizzy, de verdad, créeme: no fue tu culpa, tú no te lo buscaste en ningún momento. Te quiero y vamos a superarlo juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Yo también te quiero, James.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza y continuó con sus caricias hasta que se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Aunque él no fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche. Y se prometió a sí mismo que, tarde o temprano, le daría a ese malnacido de Giorgio su merecido.

* * *

Pues ya sabemos qué pasó entre Giorgio y Lizzy :(

Debo confesaros que iba a dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo (me parecía un poco largo), pero no quería manteneros más con la duda así que ya tenéis la historia completa... Pobre Lizzy :( Aunque, por suerte, parece que las cosas han mejorado entre ella y James y van a darse una oportunidad.

Y Lily... Bueno, parece que lo ha solucionado y que, al menos, se ha dado cuenta de que todo acto tiene su consecuencia.

Muchos besos y nos leemos prontito (mañana tengo, ¡por fin!, mi último examen así que tendré más tiempo para escribir),

María :)


	53. Chapter 53

\- Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?

Albus frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hermana, que dormía totalmente vestida en el sofá del apartamento. La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó. No había sido capaz de ir a su dormitorio después de la bronca que le habían echado sus padres. A pesar de haberlo solucionado todo, no se había ido de rositas. Estaban furiosos con ella y le habían cortado el suministro ilimitado de dinero –para que aprendiera de una vez por todas a ser responsable– y le habían advertido que, si volvía a meterse en otro lío, la mandarían de regreso a casa. Además, había estado a punto de quedarse sin su viaje a Sacramento. Menos mal que estaba todo pagado y, por eso, había logrado convencerlos para que la dejaran ir.

\- Llegué anoche y… – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Albus, he hecho algo muy malo. Bueno, he hecho muchas cosas horribles, pero ayer una de ellas me pasó factura y… No quería decírtelo, pero…

\- Lily, ¿qué ha pasado? – Se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- Copié en la prueba de acceso y un chico de mi clase se enteró y ha intentado chantajearme, pero hemos conseguido arreglarlo antes de que dijera nada. – Le explicó. – Pero papá y mamá están tan enfadados conmigo…

\- Joder, Lils.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una persona horrible. – Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. – Lo siento muchísimo, Al. Lo siento, lo siento.

\- Eh, Lily. – Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y suspiró. – Vale, no te has portado bien. Los dos sabemos que en el instituto no fuiste una buena influencia y que hiciste cosas malas, pero te has dado cuenta de tus errores y no vas a repetirlos. Estás madurando, todos lo estamos viendo y al final todo irá bien.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro. – Asintió y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza. – Estás creciendo. Todos cometemos errores conforme vamos creciendo. Tenías muchas ganas de entrar en Berkeley, querías venir aquí a cualquier precio y no fue la mejor opción, pero te has dado cuenta de que las cosas no son así.

\- Y me han quedado dos asignaturas.

\- ¿Qué? – La soltó y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿A ti?

\- Creí que podría, pero se me echó el tiempo encima. – Confesó. Lo miró con preocupación y se mordió el labio. – Las recuperaré.

\- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

\- Menos fiestas y menos chicos. – Asintió. – Me iré a la biblioteca a estudiar con Alice todos los días.

\- Eso está hecho.

Se giró, sorprendida, al escuchar la voz de su amiga. La castaña acababa de salir del cuarto de Albus, vestida solo con una camiseta del chico, y estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.

\- Ayer nos quedamos viendo unas películas y se hizo tarde así que me quedé a dormir. – Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. – No te oímos llegar.

\- No hice ruido. Llegué tarde, después de cenar. Leo me llevó a San Francisco en el coche de Scorpius.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Albus frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello.

\- No podía molestar a James y no quería decirte nada a ti. – Lily suspiró. – Somos amigos y me hizo el favor.

\- Sí, claro… - Asintió, poco convencido. No estaba muy seguro, pero el hecho de que su hermana hubiera dormido completamente dormida en el sofá lo tranquilizaba un poco.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té?

\- No creo que me lo merezca.

\- Todos nos merecemos un poco de té. – La castaña sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. – Puedo, ¿verdad, Albus?

\- Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

La chica entró, con una sonrisa, y la pelirroja miró a su hermano con una ceja enarcada.

\- No le hagas daño, ¿vale?

\- Yo…

\- Lo sé. Sé lo que pasa entre vosotros. – Se encogió de hombros. – Solo cuídala.

\- Lo haré. – Albus sonrió levemente. – Además, tiene razón: todos nos merecemos un poco de té.

\- ¿De dónde ha sacado esa frase?

\- De no sé qué rollo de _Orgullo y prejuicio_. – Se levantó y le tendió la mano. – Venga, vamos a la cocina. Por cierto, ¿has visto el vídeo?

\- ¿Qué vídeo? – Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie dejando que su hermano la impulsara.

\- Oh, te va a encantar. – Sacó su móvil y abrió el grupo de su familia. – Míralo y disfruta de la venganza.

* * *

\- Buenos días.

James se quejó levemente y Lizzy lanzó una pequeña carcajada. Se sentía genial después de la conversación que había tenido con James la noche anterior. Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima.

\- Buenos días, Lizz. – Contestó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Te he traído el desayuno.

Él chico abrió los ojos y amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo al ver a la chica sentada en el borde de la cama, con una bandeja llena sobre su regazo.

\- Qué sorpresa. Pensaba subírtelo yo.

\- También te mereces un desayuno en la cama. Tus compañeros se han reído un poco, pero los he mandado callar con un par de miradas de las mías. – Ella se encogió de hombros. – Te he traído huevos revueltos con beicon y café solo.

\- Mi favorito.

\- Lo sé. – Se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido. – ¿Sabes que es la primera vez que hago esto?

\- También que a mí me lo hacen. – Él asintió y bebió un sorbo de su taza antes de devolverla al apoyo. – ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Ya que queremos conocernos un poco mejor, ¿por qué no nos vamos contando lo que hemos o no hemos hecho nunca?

\- Me parece una idea genial. – Retiró la bandeja y la dejó en el suelo antes de acercarse a él y besarlo. – Te quiero.

\- Creo que nunca me cansaré de escuchar esto. – Apoyó las manos en sus caderas y la tumbó sobre él, sin separar sus labios. – Yo también te quiero.

Siguieron besándose con pasión hasta que el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar. Se separaron, riendo, y ella fue a contestar.

\- Es mi madre. – Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tan oportuna como siempre. – Él puso los ojos en blanco. – Aunque, tranquila, no se me olvida nuestro mes sin sexo.

\- ¿Crees que aguantaremos? – Lizzy arrugó la nariz.

\- Supongo, pero, ¿quieres contestar de una vez?

La chica rió y, por fin, descolgó.

\- Hola, mamá. (…) ¿Qué vídeo? (…) ¡No! – Miró a James, con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de pánico. – A ver, puedo explicarlo… ¡James, abre Facebook ya!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

\- ¡Tú solo ábrelo!

\- Voy.

\- No, mamá, a ver, ya te dije que solo nos estábamos conociendo. (…) Es que nos habíamos peleado y se me ocurrió… ¡No es algo estúpido! (…) Ya, bueno, mamá, ya sabes que tus ideas y mis ideas sobre este tema siempre han diferido. (…) Sí, ahora sí que estamos saliendo. (…) Sí, he pasado la noche con él, ¡pero juro que solo durmiendo!

\- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó James, para que la mujer pudiera abrirlo. Abrió el navegador de internet y, rápidamente, tecleó el nombre de la página. Y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos al ver el gran número de notificaciones que tenía. –Pero, ¿qué es esto?

\- Déjame ver. – Lizzy se sentó junto a él y tuvo que contener un grito y una serie de insultos al ver una publicación en la que Rose los había etiquetado a ambos. Al igual que a toda la familia del chico. – Ay, Dios. ¿Esa soy yo?

\- Parece que Rose te grabó y lo ha subido.

\- Dios y mira todos los comentarios de tu familia. – Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras pasaba rápidamente la página hacia abajo. Al menos los Potter-Weasley (y Sirius Black, por supuesto) se lo tomaban todo con mucho humor. Quizás demasiado. – ¿Y qué es eso de otro vídeo?

\- No lo sé. – James buscó en sus notificaciones alguna otra etiqueta y abrió un remix de la pequeña actuación de la chica. – No puede ser verdad…

\- ¿Pero quién ha hecho eso?

\- Al parecer mi abuelo. – Señaló el nombre del hombre.

\- ¡¿Y tu abuelo por qué sabe hacer eso?!

\- Sirius y él se apuntaron a un cursillo de informática. – Explicó, revolviéndose el pelo. – Lo siento, Lizz.

\- Yo… Mamá, te llamo luego, ¿vale? (…) Sí, sí, por lo demás todo bien. Luego hablamos. Muack. – Colgó y bufó, frustrada. – Voy a matar a Rose.

\- También lo están comentando por el grupo de WhatsApp de la familia. – Murmuró él, empezando a leer las notificaciones. – Aunque todos dicen que ha sido un gesto muy romántico y bonito. Mira, lee.

\- "Qué bien canta mi nuera, ¿eh, chicos?". Tu madre es adorable, aunque lo de que me llame nuera…

\- ¿Demasiado pronto? – La chica asintió. – Hablaré con ella.

\- No, no pasa nada. – Suspiró. – Oh, mira este: "Bueno, bueno, parece que la chica del coche tiene otros muchos talentos. Que calladito te lo tenías, James".

\- Es mi tío George, pero no le hagas ningún caso. Siempre es así.

\- Me quedo muchísimo más tranquila, claro…

\- Mira, mi abuela Lily dice que está enamorada de tu voz.

\- Espera, ¿eso es otro grupo?

\- Sí, es que Albus lo pasó por el que tenemos los Potter y los Black.

\- Qué cabrón. Voy a matarlo también.

\- Pero también les has parecido genial.

\- ¿Quién es esa tal Nix y por qué parece que le hace tanta gracia? – Señaló el nombre de la chica y frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, es mi antigua follamiga. – Le explicó. – Perdí la virginidad con ella.

\- Oh, vale. – Asintió. – Pero, ¿no fue tu primera novia, no?

\- No. Esa fue Meredith. – Contestó. – Nix y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida y acabamos perdiendo la virginidad juntos el verano anterior a mi último año de instituto. Yo tenía 17 y ella 14.

\- ¿14? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¡Pero si era una cría!

\- Ya, ahora lo sé. – Suspiró. – Después de eso hemos seguido acostándonos de vez en cuando y en Navidad lo intentó, de hecho, pero le he dejado muy claro que tú y yo estábamos juntos así que te odia. Bastante. Pero ya se le pasará, no te preocupes.

\- Qué tranquila me dejas. – Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con las manos. – Menuda forma de empezar a salir…

\- Bueno, al menos ya nos eres solo la chica del coche…

Lizzy lo miró unos instantes antes de empezar a reír y él se tumbó sobre ella y la besó.

\- ¿Y dónde lo habíamos dejado?

\- Creo que aquí.

Unió sus labios de nuevo y ambos volvieron a reír. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo el tema del vídeo durante un rato.

* * *

\- ¿Siguen hablando de lo mismo? – Scorpius acarició el pelo de Rose y negó con la cabeza.

\- Sí. – La pelirroja lanzó una carcajada y le enseñó la pantalla del móvil. – Lily acaba de enterarse al parecer y está flipando. Está encantada con esta pequeña venganza.

\- ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?

\- Solo he subido un vídeo de Lizzy cantando, no es para tanto. – Se incorporó un poco y enarcó una ceja. – Además, se lo merecía. Tú mismo decías que se había estado comportando como una princesita orgullosa y yo no le había hecho nada por lo de Alice.

\- Han pasado meses desde Halloween.

\- ¿Y? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Vas a ponerte muy pesado, Scorp?

\- No, pero… A mí no me haría ninguna gracia. Y Lizzy va a intentar matarte.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puede conmigo? – Salió de la cama y se acercó al armario. – ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

\- Prefiero quedarme en la cama…

\- ¿El señorito quiere jugar? – Rose volvió junto a él y lo besó. – Creía que estabas enfadado conmigo. Anoche no quisiste hacer nada.

\- Había pensado ver una película. – Contestó antes de besarla de nuevo. – Sigo enfadado.

\- Pues me parece una tontería que lo estés. – Suspiró. – Y paso. Voy a bajar a desayunar.

\- ¿Ahora te vas a enfadar tú?

\- Es que me parece increíble que, después de todo lo que has dicho de Lizzy durante este tiempo, ahora te pongas de su parte. Además, lo del vídeo ha sido una tontería. Dentro de poco será solo una anécdota graciosa.

\- Supongo…

\- Es que tú eres demasiado serio. – Lo besó de nuevo y salió de nuevo de la cama. – Si no vamos a hacer nada, me voy a por un café y un croissant.

\- Bueno, podemos posponer el desayuno para más tarde.

\- Ahora nos vamos entendiendo.

La agarró de la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama, quedando él encima. La besó con pasión y, poco a poco, se fue deshaciendo de su ropa. Bajó con sus besos recorriendo su estómago y pasando por sus piernas mientras ella se removía impaciente.

\- ¿Quieres algo, Rosie?

\- Oh, sí.

Lo empujó y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, tomando por completo el control de la situación. Empezó a besar su cuello y le quitó la camiseta, mientras se movía lentamente sobre él, haciendo que todo su cuerpo hormiguera.

\- Joder…

\- ¿Ves como esto era una buena idea? – Subió y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja antes de aumentar el ritmo.

\- Eres una pequeña genio. – La besó con pasión y la ayudó a terminar de quitarse la ropa. – Espera, voy a coger…

\- No te preocupes. – Sonrió. – He empezado a tomarme la píldora.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. – Asintió. – Estaba harta de tener que parar y te juro que no tengo nada y asumo que tú tampoco, ¿no?

\- Asumes bien.

\- Entonces, ¿te parece bien?

\- Sí, claro. – Sonrió. – Una nueva experiencia.

Volvieron a besarse y, finalmente, él entró en ella con un movimiento rápido. Rose gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a moverse cada vez más rápido, haciendo que los dos se sintieran al límite.

\- Te quiero tanto. – Murmuró él en su oído.

\- Y yo Scorpius. – Gimió un poco más alto y le clavó las uñas en el hombro.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y siguieron hasta que llegaron a la cima, ahogando los gemidos en la boca del otro.

La pelirroja se dejó caer hacia delante y el chico comenzó a acariciar su pelo y su espalda con dulzura.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo bajar a por un café y un dulce? – Murmuró.

\- Tendremos que recargar las pilas. – Sonrió y lo besó. – Me visto y voy a por algo para los dos. Tú ve buscando una película para ver luego. O para no ver.

Le guiñó el ojo y lanzó una carcajada antes de salir de la cama. Así daba gusto empezar las mañanas.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues al parecer Rose se toma las venganzas muy en serio ;) Pobre Lizzy, no se esperaba acabar siendo famosa en Facebook jajaja Pero, como bien dice, los Potter-Weasley se lo toman todo con mucho humor ;)

Y Lily... Está un poco castigada (cosa normal, ¿para qué mentir?), pero al menos ha podido sincerarse un poco con Albus y, como bien dice Alice, todos merecemos un poco de té :3

Y ya por último, Rose y Scorpius siguen en su burbuja de felicidad imperturbable (ni por su pequeño pique han acabado peleados jajaja).

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto con el siguiente.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	54. Chapter 54

\- ¿No sales esta noche?

Rose se giró hacia la cama de Lizzy y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. – Contestó. – Scorpius va con unos compañeros de clase, Albus y Alice, pero yo no tenía muchas ganas.

\- Ah, claro.

\- ¿Tú no sales con James ni duermes con él?

\- No. Iba a salir con los chicos de la hermandad y le dije que ya nos veríamos mañana. – Respondió la morena. – Nos estamos tomando las cosas con más calma que antes.

\- Me alegro… - La pelirroja suspiró. Las cosas entre Lizzy y ella estaban bastante tensas desde que había subido el vídeo. No había creído que le sentaría tan mal, había sido solo una tontería, pero la morena se lo había tomado demasiado a pecho. – ¿Sigues enfadada?

\- Supongo que ya no. – Se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a ella. – Siento haber estado tan de morros.

\- Siento haber subido el vídeo. Me pareció divertido y una buena forma de vengarme por lo de Alice.

\- Ya, me lo merecía después de eso y tampoco fue para tanto, ¿no? – Se mordió el labio. – Estaba cantando en mitad de la calle, lo raro es que no me grabara más gente.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí. – Rose sonrió. – Entonces, ¿todo está bien?

\- Sí, claro. – Lizzy también sonrió. – ¿Te apetece hacer algo las dos solas? Últimamente siempre se nos acopla alguien y ya no tenemos tiempo para charlar, ni ver pelis.

\- Es verdad. – Dijo la pelirroja. – Pues, si te apetece, podemos buscar alguna en la tele o por internet.

\- Sería genial, Rose.

\- Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Lily desde que has arreglado las cosas con James? – La morena apartó la mirada y ella suspiró. – Creo que eso es un no.

\- Es que solo la he visto una vez y no parecía tener muchas ganas de charlar. Tuvo una bronca enorme con James. ¿Sabes lo del chantaje?

\- Me lo contó Albus y también estuve hablando con ella. – Asintió. – Todos estamos muy decepcionados. Lily siempre ha sido muy inteligente, no entiendo qué ha podido pasar.

\- Me gustaría ver cómo está, pero…

\- ¿James lo sabe?

\- ¿Lo de que vino aquí y me llamó "puta barata"? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – No, ni va a enterarse. No quiero que se enfade ni preocupe. Dudo que le siente bien.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Os quiere mucho a las dos, lo pasaría mal si supiera que no os habláis.

\- Espero poder encontrarme con ella a solas y aclararlo todo.

\- Deberías ir mañana después de clase. – Sugirió la pelirroja. – Si seguís así, todos se darán cuenta.

\- Puede que tengas razón. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, ¿vemos entonces una película?

\- Claro, pon la que quieras, pero que no sea muy ñoña, ¿eh?

\- Vale.

La morena lanzó una carcajada y encendió la tele mientras la otra se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama, dispuesta a pasar una noche de jueves tranquila.

* * *

Albus y Alice entraron en el apartamento en silencio, conteniendo la risa a duras penas. Volvían de una fiesta y no querían despertar a Leo que, sorprendentemente, había preferido quedarse en el apartamento aquella noche en lugar de acompañarlos, como siempre hacía–. Entraron al cuarto del pelinegro y él unió sus labios antes de impulsarla para que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura y apoyarla contra la pared. Siguieron besándose con pasión, aumentando cada vez más la intensidad de los besos. Albus mordió el labio de la chica y esta gimió y echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Él aprovechó eso para comenzar a bajar y morder y besar su cuello, arrancándole más gemidos y suspiros. Alice sentía la cabeza embotada –se había tomado una copa de más y se sentía en la cima del mundo– y cómo sus inhibiciones iban desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el calor en su bajo vientre. Necesitaba ir a más, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y sabía que Albus lo deseaba también más que nada. Le desabrochó el pantalón, metió la mano dentro y sonrió al darse cuenta de que, tal y como había imaginado, él estaba también deseando aquello.

\- Alice…

Él gruñó un poco y cerró los ojos al notar cómo ella empezaba a acariciarle, pero no se separó de su piel. Siguió bajando y llegó hasta su clavícula, que también empezó a morder con delicadeza, haciendo que la respiración de la castaña se acelerara cada vez más y, el ritmo de sus caricias se incrementara. Se sentía a punto de explotar, aquella situación era demasiado para él. Jamás creyó que estaría así con Alice, que sus mejores fantasías podrían hacerse realidad. Y no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

Volvió a besarla y le rompió las medias antes de deshacerse de su ropa interior y empezar a acariciarla también. Alice le mordió el labio, tratando de acallar un gemido, y se dejó llevar completamente por aquella placentera sensación. Él la apoyó aún más contra la pared y sacó rápidamente un preservativo de su cartera. Se lo puso y, uniendo sus labios otra vez, comenzó a entrar en ella, que se quejó y rompió el beso. Y entonces fue como si ambos despertaran de un sueño y la realidad los golpeara con fuerza. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- No podemos hacer esto. – Murmuró Albus, apartándose.

\- Yo… - Alice no sabía dónde mirar. Ella también había querido aquello, ¿por qué lo había parado? Sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¿De verdad ser virgen le impedía hacer lo que realmente quería? ¿De verdad era aquello tan significativo?

\- No puede ser así. – Insistió él. – No quiero que sea así. Puede que no sea la persona más romántica del mundo, pero, joder, Alice, sé que para ti tu primera vez es importante y ambos nos arrepentiríamos si fuera de esta forma.

\- Albus, lo siento…

\- No te disculpes, no pasa nada. – La bajó al suelo y acarició su mejilla con dulzura, tratando de calmarla un poco y de hacerle entender que todo estaba bien. – Se me ha ido de las manos.

\- Se nos ha ido de las manos. – Lo corrigió ella. – Yo quería seguir, pero es que de repente ha sido… demasiado.

\- Quieres que sea especial y es algo más que comprensible. – Contestó el chico. – Eres así y, si te soy sincero, es una de las cosas que te hace tan especial. Además, no estabas cómoda, ni preparada.

\- Me ha dolido y…

\- Y yo no quiero que te duela. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que, cuando llegue el momento, estés completamente relajada y preparada y puedas disfrutarlo por completo.

Alice se puso roja y él sonrió y la abrazó. Le habría encantado hacerlo con Alice, pero no así. ¿Quién le habría dicho unos meses atrás que estaría a punto de hacerlo con la chica de sus sueños y se echaría atrás?

\- Vamos a dormir, anda. Es tarde y mañana tenemos clase.

\- Sí. – Asintió ella. – Vamos.

\- Si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá. No quiero que te sientas incómoda.

\- ¿Lo harías? – Lo miró, algo sorprendida. Creía que él estaría enfadado por haber tenido que parar, pero parecía más tranquilo que ella y eso hacía que se sintiera bastante aliviada para ser sinceros.

\- Si es lo que necesitas, por supuesto.

\- No. No quiero que lo hagas, estoy bien. – Sonrió levemente y entrelazó sus dedos. – Vamos, Albus.

Los dos se cambiaron rápidamente y se metieron en la cama. Albus la abrazó y Alice se acurrucó entre sus brazos, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Todavía estaba algo nerviosa por lo que había estado a punto de pasar. No podía creerse que hubiera estado a punto de hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó al oído. – Estás temblando…

\- Todo va bien, tranquilo. – Dijo antes de suspirar. – Es que ha sido todo muy intenso.

\- Y te he dejado a medias encima.

\- Y yo a ti. – Ella lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se incorporó un poco. – No pasa nada, Al.

\- Claro que no. – Asintió el chico. – Alice, en serio, tranquilízate. Estamos bien y yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz.

\- Eres genial. – Lo besó con dulzura y volvió a acurrucarse. – De verdad.

\- Descansa, anda.

Le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a acariciar su espalda hasta que se quedó completamente dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

Lily salió de la facultad y se dirigió hacia la residencia, caminando de forma distraída. Estaba muy desanimada por todo lo que había pasado. La noche anterior no quiso irse de fiesta ni con su hermano y Alice, ni con sus compañeros de clase. Sus padres la estaban controlando más que nunca, había perdido su confianza por completo. James estaba furioso –y, además, estaba segura de que Lizzy le había contado su pelea para meter aún más cizaña entre ellos– y Leo no la había llamado en toda la semana. Se suponía que su pequeña escapada seguía en pie, pero no habían hablado en todos aquellos días y no estaba segura de si seguían teniendo lo que fuera que tenían.

\- ¡Lily!

Se giró al escuchar aquella voz y frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Hacía ella, con paso apresurado, se dirigió Lizzy, con el bolso de clase colgado y una expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó de mala gana.

\- Me gustaría hablar contigo. – Suspiró y se obligó a mantener la calma. Seguía molesta por todo lo que le había dicho, pero sabía que tenían que arreglarlo. – Sobre lo que pasó.

\- Creo que te lo dejé todo muy claro.

\- Lily, sé que me lo merecía en parte por no ser clara, pero tú no sabes nada. No conoces la historia y…

\- ¿Y ahora eres solo una pobre víctima a la que hay que comprender? – Negó con la cabeza. – Le rompiste el corazón a mi hermano.

\- Pero volví. Me tragué mi orgullo y fui a por él.

\- Sí, supongo que en el fondo sientes algo por él…

\- Le quiero, Lily. Le quiero como, no sé, como nunca había querido a nadie. Jamás me había sentido tan comprendida y ambos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para tener una relación más sana.

\- Pues me alegro por vosotros. – Se cruzó de brazos. – No es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con James últimamente, ¿sabes?

\- Eso no es mi culpa, Lily.

\- Claro, como si no hubieras aprovechado la situación para ponerlo contra mí.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? – La miró sorprendida. – No quiero que James lo pase peor. No le he dicho nada de esto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sabe que viniste a mi cuarto, ni nada de lo que me dijiste. – Se mordió el labio. – No quiero que se entere.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te he dicho que no quiero que lo pase peor. Ya está enfadado contigo y ambos sabemos que le sentará mal.

\- Si un tío me hubiera hecho a mí lo que tú le hiciste a él, mi hermano habría ido a matarlo, las dos lo sabemos.

\- Y tú te lo habrías tomado fatal. – Lizzy suspiró. – Mira, he venido a decirte que no quiero seguir así. Siempre me has caído muy bien, Lily, y, aunque estoy todavía algo enfadada por lo que pasó, quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

\- ¿Crees que es tan fácil empezar de cero?

\- Quiero creerlo, Lily. – Le tendió la mano y le dedicó una mirada esperanzada. – ¿Podemos intentar, al menos, llevarnos bien por tu hermano?

La pelirroja guardó silencio y fijó su mirada en la mano, aunque no dijo nada. Sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

\- No creo que seas una puta barata. Si fueras una, serías cara definitivamente.

\- ¿Gracias? – Lizzy apartó la mano y frunció el ceño y la otra, por fin, la miró a la cara.

\- Lo digo por todo el dinero que se deja James en gasolina por ti.

\- Ah, claro… Pero yo no le obligo a llevarme a los sitios.

\- Lo sé. – Lily suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Mira, ya vi a James mal cuando Meredith lo dejó, pero no tenía nada que ver con cómo estaba cuando tú te marchaste.

\- No volveré a hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo sé que es verdad y no has regresado para volver a irte y destrozarlo del todo?

\- Tendrás que confiar en mí. – Volvió a tenderle la mano y sonrió levemente. – ¿Qué me dices?

\- Supongo que podemos intentarlo. – Le estrechó la mano y también sonrió. – Siento haber ido a gritarte. Es que no puedo soportar ver a las personas que quiero así.

\- Lo sé, tranquila. – Asintió.

\- ¿De verdad no se lo has dicho?

\- ¿Con lo melodramático que es?

\- Bueno, ahí estáis empatados porque el vídeo… - Tuvo que contener una carcajada.

\- Ya, lo sé, fue un poco patético. – Lizzy se mordió el labio y las dos comenzaron a andar por el pasillo. – Aunque deberías tener cuidado. Rose todavía no se ha vengado de ti.

\- Ni lo hará. Están todos demasiado enfadados conmigo.

\- Ya lo sé, James me lo ha dicho. – La miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros. – Todos cometemos errores.

\- Algunos más que otros…

\- Oye, ¿pero quién no ha copiado alguna vez en un examen? Vale que no en uno tan importante, pero es extrapolable.

\- Supongo, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor… Además, las cosas están muy raras con todo el mundo.

\- Ya, bueno…

\- Oye, Lizzy, no te ofendas, pero no quiero que nadie me consuele. – La miró con la ceja enarcada. – Estoy asumiendo las consecuencias de mis actos, ¿sabes?

\- Está bien, está bien.

\- Pero si pudieras convencer a mi hermano para que vuelva a hablarme…

\- Se está conteniendo para no hacerlo. – Confesó la morena. – Dale solo un par de días más. Se supone que está intentando darte una lección.

\- Pues lo está consiguiendo. – Lily suspiró. – Oye, lo siento de verdad, Lizzy.

\- Yo también, Lily, pero, como te he dicho, empecemos otra vez de cero. No está bien que me pelee con mi amadrinada.

\- Desde luego que no, ¡todavía nos queda mucho que hacer en la hermandad!

Las dos sonrieron y siguieron andando, en silencio. A lo mejor poco a poco todo podía volver a la normalidad.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues al final lo he tenido para esta noche (es que me quedaba solo el final de la conversación de Lily y Lizzy para terminar, no podía dejarlo así). Y parece que las cosas entre Alice y Albus están que arden (nunca mejor dicho) ;) ;) ;)

Siento el pequeño retraso, pero los primeros días de cuatrimestre están siendo un poco locura.

Solo daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo (¡faltan solo dos comentarios para los 250!) y deciros que contestaré los comentarios del capítulo anterior mañana por la tarde porque estoy agotada.

Muchos besos,

María :)


	55. Chapter 55

_"_ _¿Podemos hablar?"_

Leo frunció el ceño al ver el mensaje de Lily. No quería cortar su relación con la pelirroja, pero desde que se había enterado de todas las cosas que había hecho en el instituto, no sabía qué pensar de ella. Apenas habían pasado unos meses. Sabía que en la universidad se crecía mucho, pero dudaba que le hubiera dado tiempo en aquel tiempo. No sabía qué pensar. Aun así, abrió rápidamente la conversación y tecleó una respuesta.

 ** _Leo_** _: Claro._

 _¿Quieres venir al piso?_

 _Estoy solo._

 ** _Lily_** _: No, prefiero quedar en un sitio más neutro._

 _¿Nos vemos en la cafetería que hay al lado de tu casa?_

 ** _Leo:_** _Vale._

 _Avísame cuando vayas a llegar._

 ** _Lily_** _: Ya estoy._

 _¿Bajas?_

 ** _Leo_** _: Dame dos minutos._

El chico se levantó de la cama, se miró en el espejo y, tras coger la cartera y guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo, salió rápidamente. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta del bloque. La pelirroja le esperaba sentada en el umbral, pero no tardó en levantarse al verlo.

\- Hola. – Saludó, sonriendo levemente.

\- Hola, Lily. – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Algo más tranquila. – Asintió lentamente. – Mis padres ya no me gritan por teléfono y James ha vuelto a hablarme esta mañana.

\- Me alegra saber eso.

\- ¿Tomamos un café? – Sugirió ella.

\- Sí, claro. Vamos.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el local, pasaron al interior y ocuparon una pequeña mesa, algo apartada de la ventana –por si Albus pasaba–. Pidieron un par de cafés y se quedaron unos instantes callados, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Voy a ser clara, Leo. – Decidió ella, por fin, romper aquel tenso silencio. – No sé si estás molesto conmigo por lo que descubriste, pero, no sé, me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotros siguieran como siempre. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos, ¿no? ¿Para qué cambiarlo?

\- Me impactó mucho lo que dijiste.

\- Pero todo eso forma parte de mi pasado, de quien fui, y me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí. – Contestó rápidamente. – ¿Importa realmente tanto?

\- Bastante, Lily. – Suspiró. – No eres quien yo creía que eras.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que fuera como Rose o como Alice? – Negó con la cabeza. – Ambos sabemos que yo nunca habría podido ser así.

\- En eso tienes razón. – El chico comenzó a tamborilear levemente sobre la mesa. – Mira, me encantas, Lily, ya lo sabes, pero no me esperaba que fueras tan así.

\- Pero ya no lo soy.

\- Tampoco iba a obligarte a cambiar. Ni yo ni nadie podemos hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces sigue en pie nuestro viaje?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – Leo sonrió. – Me apetece hacer esa excursión a Sacramento, no he estado nunca.

\- Yo tampoco así que puede ser divertido perdernos por ahí. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Mira, entiendo que todos hayáis estados molestos, pero he aprendido la lección, ¿vale?

\- Supongo que ya eres mayorcita y sabes lo que haces.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres que nos veamos esta noche?

La chica enarcó una ceja y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Desde luego, era de lo que no había.

\- ¿Por qué no? Seguro que será divertido.

* * *

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Lizzy frunció levemente el ceño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Qué es? – Le preguntó

\- ¿Que parte de "una sorpresa" no has entendido? – James le guiñó un ojo y entrelazó sus dedos. – Ven, está en mi cuarto.

\- Vale.

Entraron a la casa, subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a la puerta del chico, que le cubrió los ojos a la morena con una mano mientras abría con la otra.

\- Da un par de pasos al frente. – Dijo en su oído.

\- Como me caiga o me dé un golpe…

\- Tranquila, no te pasará nada. – Le aseguró. – Solo vamos a entrar al dormitorio. Confía en mí, ¿vale?

Lizzy asintió y lo hizo, un poco nerviosa. A saber qué le había preparado el chico. Continuó avanzando, hasta que él la detuvo, agarrándola de la cintura con delicadeza y descubrió sus ojos dejándole ver dos globos gigantes de un 2 y un 1.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Exclamó el chico, riendo. – Como estábamos enfadados no pudimos celebrar tu cumpleaños en condiciones así que pensé en hacer una pequeña celebración atrasada. Había pensado hacerte algo así para reconciliarnos, pero te me adelantaste así que he tenido que posponerlo un poco. ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta, James. – Se giró y lo besó con dulzura. – Muchas gracias.

\- Me alegro, pero eso no es todo. – Se separó de ella y, tras cerrar la puerta, sacó una corona de plástico de una bolsa que estaba en el escritorio. – Esto es para ti.

\- Siempre he querido una corona y globos de número para mi cumpleaños. – La chica se mordió el labio y dejó que él le pusiera la diadema. – ¿Cómo lo sabías? Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie…

\- Intuición. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Y hablas en sueños.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hablas mucho en sueños. – El moreno estalló en carcajadas. – En serio, es muy divertido, cualquiera podría sonsacarte toda la información que quisiera.

\- Dios, qué vergüenza. – Se tapó la boca con una mano y empezó a reír. – No tenía ni idea.

\- Pues ya lo sabes. – La besó con dulzura. – Felices 21, Lizz.

\- Te quiero tanto…

Enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello y se puso de puntillas para poder seguir besándose. Comenzó a jugar con su pelo y él deslizó los brazos alrededor de sus caderas y la pegó más a sí.

\- Yo también te quiero. – Murmuró cuando se separaron. Rozó sus narices y sonrió. – Y eso no es todo. Me he descargado _Love Actually, Mamma Mia_ y _Enredados_ y he pedido comida china así que, ¿por qué no te quitas esa ropa tan incómoda, te pones una de mis sudaderas del equipo y te relajas?

\- ¿Quieres que me ponga una sudadera con la corona?

\- Las princesas también tenéis derecho a estar cómodas, ¿no? – La soltó y amplió su sonrisa.

\- No necesito que me mimes.

\- Ya lo sé, me lo has dejado claro, pero me encanta hacerlo. – Besó su frente y acarició su pelo. – Venga, yo también voy a cambiarme.

Los dos se cambiaron rápidamente y, mientras Lizzy deshacía la cama y colocaba los globos justo al lado, James conectó el ordenador a la tele y puso la primera película. Se tumbaron y él la abrazó, dejando que se apoyara en su pecho.

\- Creía que odiabas las películas inglesas. Y las comedias románticas. – Comentó la morena, acariciando su costado con delicadeza.

\- Y las odio, al igual que los musicales y las películas de Disney, pero, tranquila, en mi cumpleaños veremos películas de acción de esas que tú detestas.

\- Ya decía yo que esto tenía truco…

Lo besó y, poco a poco, el beso fue volviéndose más pasional. James la tumbó sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella, y siguió besándola con fiereza. Necesitaba más, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar con ella, pero todavía no había pasado el mes que le había pedido. Bajó para besar su cuello y ella gimió y elevó un poco las caderas de forma inconsciente.

\- Joder, no puedo, no puedo… - Murmuró. – James, necesito más.

\- ¿Y nuestro mes de espera? – Preguntó antes de darle un pequeño mordisco.

\- Que le den. – Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y ella enterró las manos en su pelo. – ¿Sabes cuántas veces al día me masturbo?

\- Si son las mismas que yo, entiendo tu necesidad. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Joder, Lizz, me muero por hacerlo contigo después de tanto tiempo.

Continuaron besándose y dejando que la pasión los guiara hasta que, de repente, el sonido del teléfono del chico los detuvo de forma brusca.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró él, levantándose para cogerlo. – Seguro que es el repartidor. En seguida vuelvo.

\- Sí, claro.

Lizzy se sentó en la cama y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. El chico salió de la habitación y ella se giró para mirar la película. Al final se había perdido una de sus partes favoritas, así que lo mejor sería dejarla para más tarde o ponerla otra vez desde el principio.

James no tardó en volver y, tras dejar la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa, se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura antes de tumbarla.

\- ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?

\- Creo que aquí.

La morena sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios. Poco a poco, se deshicieron de la ropa del otro y comenzaron a acariciarse de forma acelerada, intentando liberarse cuanto antes.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró James, haciendo que Lizzy lo detuviera y mirara con los ojos algo empañados. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me has dicho que me quieres?

\- No es la primera vez…

\- No. Bueno, sí. Es que nunca me habían dicho que me quieren así. – Confesó. – En esta situación. Ni una sola vez y… - Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. – Me ha parecido muy bonito.

James acarició su mejilla con dulzura y la besó lentamente.

\- Pues ve acostumbrándote porque esta noche vas a escucharlo muchas veces.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podría hacerlo.

Se besaron de nuevo y dejaron que, por fin, la pasión estallara. No habían aguantado un mes, pero, ¿qué más daba?

* * *

\- Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?

Rose sonrió al ver a la castaña en su puerta, pero no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño. No esperaba visita aquella noche.

\- Siento no haberte avisado antes de venir, pero es que necesito hablar de una cosa y… - Se puso completamente roja y apartó la mirada. – Preferiría hablarlo contigo. Lily es demasiado Lily y no tengo tanta confianza con mis amigas de clase. ¿Te pillo ocupada?

\- No, tranquila. Pasa. – Se echó a un lado y, una vez la otra chica estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta. – Siéntate donde quieras y cuéntame. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, es solo una duda. – Dijo, tras dudar unos instantes y tratando de controlar los nervios. – Es algo bastante personal así que entenderé que no quieras contestar.

\- Seguro que lo hago. Venga, dime.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? – Preguntó directamente. – A ver, recuerdo que la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando salimos de fiesta, lo estuvisteis comentando y tú dijiste que la tuya fue el día del baile de graduación en el coche, pero tengo algunas dudas y pensé que, quizás, tú podrías resolverlas… Solo si tú quieres, insisto.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo por algún motivo concreto o es mera curiosidad científica? – Preguntó, enarcando una ceja. No podía creerse que Albus y ella hubieran avanzado ya tanto. Sabía que llevaban tiempo viéndose, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse. Creía que a Alice le costaría mucho más.

\- ¿Por curiosidad científica? – Volvió a ponerse roja aunque, por fin, la miró.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Vale, no. – Suspiró. – Es que, verás, Albus y yo llevamos un tiempo viéndonos y solo hemos estado liándonos, pero el otro día estuvo a punto de pasar algo más.

\- ¿En serio? – Se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. ¿Pero por qué su primo no le contaba esos avances?

\- Sí, pero al final no pasó nada, tranquila. – Se mordió el labio. – Es que fue algo imprevisto y me dolió.

\- ¿Llegasteis a tanto? – Abrió aún más los ojos, cada vez más sorprendida.

\- Sí, pero fue todo muy raro. Ni siquiera nos desvestimos y…

\- Vale, no hace falta que me des más detalles, puedo hacerme a una idea.

\- No, no. – Siguió insistiendo la castaña. – ¡Si ni siquiera estábamos en la cama, sino contra una pared!

\- Ya, bueno, pregúntale a Lizzy si eso es algún impedimento. – La pelirroja tuvo que contener una carcajada. – La cuestión es que parasteis.

\- Sí y, desde entonces, estoy un poco nerviosa porque no sé qué va a pasar ahora.

\- Es normal que estés un poco inquieta si no sabes exactamente qué es lo que quieres.

\- Pero es que sí lo sé. – Se apresuró a responder. – Por eso estoy aquí. Sé lo que quiero, pero estoy un poco asustada y necesito que me tranquilices.

\- ¿Quieres que yo te tranquilice? ¿Estás segura que no preferirías hablarlo con Lily? Estoy segura de que tiene un montón de historias.

\- Pero es que no quiero un montón de historias. Solo quiero una buena.

\- Tampoco fue tan buena… - Se encogió de hombros. – Mi historia es del montón, pero pregunta lo que quieras. Espero poder ayudarte.

\- ¿De verdad duele?

\- Depende. Cada chica es distinta y la situación hace mucho: lo relajada que estés, las ganas que tengas… A Lizzy por ejemplo le dolió muchísimo porque no se sentía preparada y se puso muy nerviosa, a Lily no le dolió, o eso dice ella, pero estaba borracha y no se acuerda muy bien. A mí me molestó un poco, no te voy a mentir, pero no fue un dolor fuerte o insoportable y se pasó.

\- Es que el otro día me dolió. – Murmuró. – Y tenía muchas ganas, pero quizás fue la situación. Albus decía que no estaba lista.

\- Seguro que fue eso. – Rose la animó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y no te dio vergüenza cuando tu novio te vio desnuda por primera vez? ¿No te dio vergüenza cuando lo viste desnudo? ¡Jamás he visto a un chico desnudo en persona! Creo que me moriré.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver la cara de circunstancias de la castaña. Estaba completamente roja y se mordía el labio de forma nerviosa, sin saber dónde mirar después de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

\- A ver, fue un poco raro, pero al final estás tan metida en la situación que ni lo piensas.

\- Claro, eso suena lógico… - Suspiró. – Al final solo sigues tus instintos y te dejas llevar.

\- Exacto. No te preocupes. Además, creo que Albus sabe qué hacer con una chica en la cama.

\- Sí, claro. – Asintió lentamente. – Supongo que él ha estado con muchas chicas.

\- Con algunas.

\- ¿Más de diez?

\- No llevo la cuenta. – Rose se encogió de hombros. – No me lo cuenta siempre, pero al menos con unas quince. Quizás alguna más.

\- Joder…

\- Pero no te preocupes por eso. – Se apresuró a añadir. – No se ha acostado con nadie desde antes de que Scorpius y yo empezáramos a salir. Te respeta y se preocupa mucho por ti, de verdad. Eres distinta.

\- Venga ya, Rose. Los tíos no cambian por una chica. Menos por una como yo.

\- ¿Por una como tú? ¡Pero si eres genial! Además, puede que los chicos no cambien pero… A veces pasa. Yo conozco a Albus desde siempre y nunca lo había visto así. Ninguna chica lo había marcado tanto jamás.

\- ¿De verdad? – Sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- De verdad. – Asintió. – Así que, tranquila, irá bien y, al final, no piensas en nada. Solo te dejas llevar.

\- Gracias por escucharme, Rose.

\- ¿Para qué están las madrinas? – La abrazó y también sonrió.

Nada la hacía más feliz que ver a su primo feliz y saber que las cosas con Alice iban bien.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Lo primero, lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero he tenido un problemilla familiar esta semana y no he sido capaz de escribir más de dos palabras seguidas cada vez que he intentado ponerme con el capítulo.

Lo segundo, y hablando ya del contenido, parece que las cosas entre Lily y Leo siguen como siempre, James y Lizzy (como era previsible) no aguantaron su mes sin hacer nada (pero, qué queréis que os diga, lo de James es todo un detallazo *-*) y Alice... Ay, si es que es adorablemente adorable :3

Voy corriendo a contestar los comentarios.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	56. Chapter 56

\- Oye, Scorp, ¿dónde está Leo? – Albus se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina y se encogió de hombros. – No encuentro el cargador de mi portátil, a lo mejor lo ha cogido él sin querer.

\- ¿Leo? – El rubio se tensó sin poder evitarlo. – No… No tengo ni idea. No sé. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Por lo de mi cargador. – El otro frunció el ceño. – Acabo de decírtelo.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Claro, claro. Es verdad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Scorpius?

\- Nada, ¿qué va a pasar?

\- Estás muy nervioso.

\- Es que he tenido un día horrible. – Suspiró y se giró para mirarlo. – Pero no pasa nada. Oh, y ahora que me acuerdo, Leo se ha ido hace unos diez minutos. Creo que va a pasar el fin de semana fuera. En Sacramento o algo así.

\- ¿Sí? Lily también va a… - Albus se quedó blanco y abrió mucho los ojos. – No.

\- Albus…

\- ¡No!

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo del apartamento. Scorpius suspiró y lo siguió. Tenía que impedir que su amigo hiciera alguna tontería.

\- ¡Albus, espera!

El otro siguió su camino y sacó el teléfono móvil. Sabía que necesitaba refuerzos si quería impedir aquello. ¿Cómo había podido Leo liarse con su hermanita pequeña? Y, lo más importante, ¿cómo él no se había dado cuenta de nada? ¿Desde cuándo pasaba aquello?

\- Albus estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo así que, más vale que sea algo grave. – La voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar acelerar un poco el paso.

\- Leo va a llevarse a Lily a Sacramento a pasar el fin de semana. – Le explicó. – ¡Voy corriendo a la residencia! ¡Ven ya!

\- ¡¿Qué?! Odio a ese amigo tuyo, es un capullo con las chicas. Voy corriendo.

James colgó y Albus siguió corriendo, seguido por Scorpius a pocos metros. Tenía que llegar antes de que se marcharan, tenía que evitar que su hermanita se fuera con él como fuera.

* * *

\- Lily, ¿sabes que nos vamos solo un par de días, no?

La pelirroja rió y le pasó el segundo bolso.

\- Solo llevo unas cuantas cosas, no seas exagerado. No vamos a pasarnos todo el día encerrados, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero yo llevo solo una maleta.

\- Me gusta ir bien preparada. – Puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el maletero. – Además, para algo hemos alquilado un coche, ¿no? Si fuéramos en tren habría cogido menos cosas.

\- Seguro. – Leo negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, ¿estamos ya listos?

\- Creo que sí. Espera un segundo que compruebe que llevo el carnet y la tarjeta de crédito. – Sacó la cartera y la miró unos instantes antes de sonreír y asentir. – Pues sí, va todo. Ya podemos irnos.

Ambos abrieron las puertas pero, cuando iban a entrar al coche, un grito los detuvo.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra!

\- ¡Arranca, rápido! – Lily, al ver a su hermano corriendo hacia ellos, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró de un portazo. – ¡Vamos!

\- No podemos irnos sin más, Lily. – El moreno negó con la cabeza. – Ya nos ha pillado, no podemos huir.

\- Podemos intentarlo.

\- Venga, Lily. Además, no creo que vaya a matarnos, ¿no?

\- Yo no estaría tan segura. – La pelirroja suspiró y salió del coche.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde creéis que vais?! – Les gritó Albus nada más llegar hasta ellos.

\- Pues a Sacarmento. – Contestó la pelirroja. – Te lo dije.

\- ¡¿Con Leo?!

\- No me preguntaste con quién. – Se encogió de hombros. – Nos llevamos muy bien, ¿no podemos irnos juntos de viaje?

\- ¿Estáis liados?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- ¡¿Cómo has podido?! – Se giró hacia su amigo. – ¡Es mi hermana pequeña!

\- Y no soy de tu propiedad. – Replicó ella. – Creía que ya te había quedado claro que no podías mandar sobre mí, Albus.

\- Pero soy tu hermano mayor.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Me preocupo por ti! Leo es un capullo. Lo único que hace es acostarse con tías y no llamarlas más.

\- Y yo también. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿Tanto te importa realmente que me esté acostando con uno de tus mejores amigos? Dudo que estuvieras igual si fuera cualquier otro tío. Y, si de verdad vas a reaccionar así cuando me ves con cualquiera, tú y yo vamos a tener un enorme problema.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? – Preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

\- Pues, no sé, unos pocos meses. ¿Qué más da? – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Nos acostamos un día y vimos que nos iba bien juntos así que seguimos quedando de vez en cuando. Nos apetecía ir a Sacramento así que buscamos un hotel barato y decidimos ir.

\- Claro, diciendo que te ibas con tus amigas de la facultad.

\- Mira, Albus, no me toques las narices que tú te estás liando con Alice y bien calladito que te lo tienes.

El chico palideció al escuchar a su hermana decir eso. Se suponía que era un secreto, ¿Alice se lo había contado? No podía culparla porque él se lo había dicho a Rose y Scorpius pero, aún así, no le hacía gracia que se lo hubiera contado a Lily.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Eres un hipócrita. Alice tiene mi edad. De hecho, es bastante más pequeña que yo.

\- Pero no es lo mismo.

\- Porque tú lo digas. – Suspiró. – Albus, voy a irme con Leo y me da igual tu opinión. Eres un gilipollas.

\- Soy tu hermano.

\- ¿Y? ¿Eso te da derecho a decidir sobre mí? – Negó con la cabeza. – No. Yo soy mía y de nadie más.

\- No te lo tomes así.

\- Me lo tomo como lo que es. Solo te ha faltado llamar a… - No pudo terminar la frase. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a James corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de Lizzy, que traía cara de pocos amigos. – ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡¿Has llamado a James?!

\- A ver si él es capaz de aportar algo de sentido común.

\- ¡Lily! – La alcanzó y la miró con preocupación. – ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué haces con ese?

\- Vaya, ahora soy "ese", qué bien. – Murmuró Leo.

\- Mira, James, ya se lo he dejado claro a Albus: es mi vida, voy a hacer lo que quiera. No podéis decirme con quién puedo y no puedo acostarme.

\- Eres una cría.

\- ¿Y tú qué hacías con mi edad, eh? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Por qué no confiáis en mí?

\- A lo mejor es porque nos has dado cientos de motivos para no hacerlo. – El mayor de los tres bufó. – Lily…

\- Sois unos gilipollas y unos machistas. – Sintió sus ojos aguarse y bajó la mirada. – Estáis haciéndome esto porque soy vuestra hermana pequeña y creéis que tenéis algún derecho sobre mí. Pero no lo tenéis. No. Esto no es ser protector, no es ser un hermano mayor. No es cuidar de mí. Es intentar controlar mi vida y mi cuerpo. Y no os voy a dejar. – Miró a Leo, que tenía los labios apretados, y trató de sonreír. – Vámonos.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Murmuró él.

\- Sí. No quiero estar ni un segundo más aquí.

Los dos se montaron en el coche sin decir nada más y, en seguida, arrancaron y comenzaron a alejarse dejando a los dos chicos boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? – Se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lizzy, que tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. – Tiene toda la razón del mundo. Tiene derecho a vivir su sexualidad como quiera. Sois unos hipócritas y unos malditos cavernícolas que creen que todavía tienen derecho sobre las mujeres.

\- Venga, Lizz…

\- ¿Sabéis por qué Lily no os cuenta las cosas? Por esto mismo: siempre intentáis controlarla como si tuvierais algún derecho. ¿Sabéis desde cuando sé yo esto? Desde hace meses.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Porque no era mi secreto y porque sabía que te pondrías así. – Negó con la cabeza. – Para esto me has dejado a medias, genial.

\- Bueno, ahora podríamos…

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, James Sirius Potter. – Bufó y levantó las manos. – ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a la hermandad. Ya nos veremos cuando se me pase el enfado.

\- Venga, Lizz, no seas así.

\- No sigas hablando porque solo vas a conseguir cabrearme más. – Negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. – ¡Llámame cuando hayas decidido volver a ser una persona!

La chica se alejó y James se echó el pelo hacia atrás y suspiró.

\- Joder. Ahora que nos iba tan bien…

\- Tienen razón, ¿sabéis? – Scorpius negó con la cabeza. – Chicos, esto se os ha ido de las manos.

\- Es que no queremos que le hagan daño. – Murmuró Albus. – Yo solo quiero que esté bien y a salvo.

\- Y que nadie la toque ni la mire. – Añadió el rubio. – Es vuestra hermana, es igual que vosotros. No sé qué esperabais.

\- Yo tampoco. – James suspiró. – Tengo que ir a hablar con Lizzy. Si es que quiere abrirme.

\- Buena suerte. – Albus también suspiró. – ¿Nos vamos al apartamento?

\- Claro, vamos.

* * *

Albus y Scorpius llegaron al apartamento y dieron un pequeño salto al encontrarse con Rose y Alice cruzadas de brazos en medio del salón.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh, Dios, ¿cómo os habéis enterado? – Su primo bufó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lily me llamó. – Alice se encogió de hombros. – Me ha contado lo que ha pasado.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho todo?

\- Sí. – La castaña suspiró. – Has sido un poco idiota, Albus.

\- ¿Un poco? – Rose la miró sorprendida. – Ha sido un completo capullo, Alice. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerle eso a Lily? ¡Tiene casi 19 años! James y tú tenéis que dejar de intentar meterla en una burbuja.

\- Rose, venga ya. Tú te pondrías igual de pesada si fuera Hugo.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no. Lily tiene razón, sois unos machistas y, además, unos hipócritas porque tú llevas babeando detrás de Alice desde que la conociste y las dos tienen la misma edad, ¿te das cuenta? ¡No puedes recriminarle a ella que se vaya con un chico de tu edad cuando tú vas detrás de una chica de la suya!

\- Deberías disculparte. – Añadió la otra. – Está furiosa y no le faltan motivos. No me esperaba esto de ti, Albus. Sé que no quieres que le hagan daño, pero Lily sabe lo que hace.

\- Alice…

\- Me has decepcionado. – Apartó la mirada. – No me esperaba esto.

\- Solo quiero que esté bien, de verdad.

\- No, quieres controlarla.

Guardó silencio y apartó la mirada.

\- Albus, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo hace que Lily nos lo contó a nosotras? Meses. Y no quería que os enterarais James y tú bajo ningún concepto porque sabía que harías justo esto. – Siguió diciendo Rose. – Dejadla en paz.

\- Lo haré, de verdad. Y la llamaré dentro de un rato para aclarar las cosas.

\- Muy bien. – Rose agarró el brazo de Alice y suspiró. – Nosotras nos vamos a dar un paseo. En un rato quizás volvamos así que más te vale prepararle algo bonito a Alice para que se le pase el disgusto.

\- No se puede comprar eso con cenas, regalos, ni detalles. – Susurró ella. – No se puede borrar con dinero algo así.

\- Alice. – Se acercó a ella y bajó el tono de voz para que ninguno de los otros dos pudieran escucharla. – Te juro que yo no soy así. Es que Lily… Es Lily. Pero no quiero que creas que soy un bruto ni nada de eso.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad?

\- Confía en mí.

\- Es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, Albus. – Se separó un poco de él y suspiró. – No sé. Deja que me dé un paseo y vuelva dentro de un rato, ¿vale?

\- Lo siento. De verdad.

\- Te creo, pero eso no es excusa.

Alice se encogió de hombros y, finalmente, tanto ella como Rose se marcharon.

\- La he cagado, ¿verdad, Scorp?

\- Bastante. – El rubio asintió. – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Supongo que pedir comida mexicana y poner un película de Pierce Brosnan. – Contestó. – No sé si será suficiente, pero… Tengo que intentarlo.

\- Buena suerte.

\- Gracias. La necesitaré.

* * *

\- Lizz, ábreme. – James pegó en la puerta de su cuarto y suspiró. – Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Ella abrió y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Sé que soy un idiota y que no me he portado bien, pero no quiero que volvamos a pelearnos. No quiero que una tontería como esta nos separe ahora que estamos tan bien. El tiempo que estuvimos peleados me pareció insoportable. Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, y adoro esa forma tan tuya de reírte, cómo se te arruga la nariz cuando sonríes, cómo lloras viendo _sitcoms_ y sollozas incluso con las comedias. Cada día que ha pasado me he ido enamorando más y más de ti. De tus pequeñas manías, de tus uñas mordidas, de cómo cantas y bailas en la ducha. Lizzy, no soy ningún cavernícola, tú lo sabes y si he actuado así es porque Lily es mi hermana pequeña y no llevo bien que crezca y que salga con chicos que puedan hacerle daño. Pero las dos tenéis razón: ya es mayor y tengo que empezar a ser su apoyo y no el que siempre la juzga porque, al final, acabaré alejándola de mí. Y a ti también. Pero te aseguro que voy a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas y necesito tu ayuda para conseguirlo.

\- Te odio. – Murmuró ella.

\- ¿Por… por qué? – James frunció el ceño, un poco confundido. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo de Lily?

\- Porque me pones muy difícil lo de estar enfadada contigo. – Se echó hacia un lado y señaló el interior del dormitorio. – Pasa, anda.

\- Gracias.

James entró y se sentó en la cama mientras ella cogía la silla del escritorio y se colocaba justo enfrente.

\- Hoy he vuelto a ver al James de principio de curso, el que, supuestamente, se escondía bajo una coraza. No creo que la gente cambie, James. Creía que te ocultabas, pero hoy… Hoy ya no estoy tan segura de eso.

\- Lizzy, te quiero.

\- Ya lo sé. Y yo a ti. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas ser un cielo conmigo y un capullo con el resto del mundo. Las cosas no funcionan así, al menos no conmigo.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- Dejar a Lily vivir su vida. – Suspiró. – Va a ser difícil, pero lo haré.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- ¿Cómo que qué más? – Arrugó la frente. ¿Adónde quería llegar su novia?

\- No puedo salir con un machista. Ya pasé por eso, ¿sabes?

\- No soy Giorgio, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, pero me preocupa que enfoques esto mal y que, al final, estas actitudes tengan sus consecuencias.

\- ¿Y la señorita estaría dispuesta a enseñarme cómo cambiar eso? – Tiró de la silla y la acercó a la cama, reduciendo considerablemente la distancia entre ellos.

\- Supongo. – Lizzy sonrió levemente y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Pero tienes que ser un buen alumno.

\- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. – Unió sus labios con dulzura y sonrió. – ¿Y cuál es la primera lección?

\- Que las cosas no se dejan a medias.

James rió, la levantó de la silla y, rápidamente, la tumbó en la cama, quedando sobre ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello y ella suspiró.

\- No se preocupe, señorita. Creo que esa es una lección que pienso aprender muy bien. – Subió hasta alcanzar su oreja y, tras mordisquearla, comenzó a susurrar usando su voz más sugerente. – Pienso darte tanto placer que te olvidarás de todo.

\- A ver si es verdad. – Replicó, mirándolo de forma desafiante. – Tengo mucho de lo que olvidarme.

\- No me retes.

\- Creo que lo estoy haciendo.

\- Genial. Pues avisa a Rose de que no venga en un par de días porque este fin de semana no vas a salir de la cama.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Se besaron con fuerza y Lizzy suspiró. Aquella era definitivamente una buena forma de rebajar su enfado aunque, a partir de ese momento, estaría un poco más atenta a la relación de Lily con sus hermanos.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Estoy muy enfadada con James y Albus. Son unos estúpidos y unos machistas que creen que porque Lily es su hermana pequeña pueden controlarla, pero, por suerte, parece que eso se va a acabar aunque hayan tenido que mediar Scorpius, Lizzy, Rose y Alice para que eso suceda. Una cosa es protegerla y otra lo que le han hecho hoy a la pobre, ay :(

Pero bueno, parece que todo va a cambiar y que van a arreglar las cosas los tres hermanos (a ver si ya, por fin, los dos cafres se dan cuenta de que su hermana puede hacer lo que quiera al igual que ellos).

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos pronto. Prometo que intentaré que haya menos drama pronto. Aunque solo intentaré.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	57. Chapter 57

\- ¿Todavía no se lo has dicho a James?

Rose se apoyó en la puerta del baño y se cruzó de brazos. Lizzy, que estaba peinándose, dejó el cepillo sobre el borde del lavabo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Todavía no.

\- ¿Y a qué se supone que estás esperando?

\- Se lo diré ahora. – La morena suspiró. – Le pregunté si tenía algo que hacer esta tarde y, cuando me dijo que no, le comenté que no hiciera planes porque ya teníamos. Ahora se lo explicaré todo.

\- ¿Tan nerviosa estás?

\- Mucho, Rose. ¿Y si va mal? Yo no quería que se conocieran tan pronto, pero no voy a poder evitarlo. Además, es la condición para ir a Nueva York.

\- En parte tienen razón, ¿sabes?

\- Supongo. – Lizzy se mordió el labio y se acercó a la pelirroja. – Espero de verdad que esto vaya bien.

\- Venga, irá bien.

\- Eso espero porque si no… - Negó con la cabeza y cogió su móvil. Miró el último mensaje que le había llegado y volvió a suspirar. – Ya está abajo. Que sea lo que Dios quiera y lo que tenga que ser.

\- Mucha suerte, chicos.

\- Gracias, Rose.

Las dos se abrazaron y, finalmente, la morena cogió su chaqueta y un bolso y salió del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió de la casa. James, que la esperaba apoyado en su coche, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

\- Hola, preciosa.

\- Hola. – Lizzy se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonrió de forma nerviosa. – ¿Estás listo?

\- Supongo que sí, aunque me gustaría saber qué vamos a hacer. Sobre todo porque no tengo ni idea de hacia dónde tengo que conducir.

\- Hacia el aeropuerto. – Contestó, todavía sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – James frunció el ceño. – ¿Nos vamos de viaje?

\- No. No nos vamos a ningún sitio. – Tomó una bocanada de aire y se encogió de hombros. – Tenemos visita.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mis padres llegan en una hora. – Levantó las manos. – ¿Sorpresa?

\- ¿Tus padres? – El chico tragó saliva de forma nerviosa. – Qué… bien.

\- No quieres conocerlos.

\- No, no, claro que no. Es que no me lo esperaba. – Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. – Pero es genial.

\- Yo no usaría la palabra "genial".

\- Ya, yo tampoco, pero es que no sabía qué decir. Estoy bastante nervioso, Lizz.

\- Irá bien. Seguro que les encantas y, además, puede que no te lo haya comentado, pero es la condición que me han puesto para ir a Nueva York.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No les hacía mucha gracia que me fuera a la otra punta del país contigo y, aunque conocen a Rose, a tus tíos y a tu primo, querían conocerte a ti antes de dejarme ir.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que no querías que te preocuparas.

\- ¿Querrán conocer a mis padres?

\- No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso.

\- Pues, si quieren, podemos quedar todos mañana para comer. ¿Hasta cuándo estarán aquí?

\- Hasta el lunes por la tarde.

\- Pero eso incluye San Valentín.

\- Sí, es como su "viaje romántico". – Lizzy se encogió de hombros. – ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación en el coche? No les he dicho que iríamos a por ellos y no me gustaría cruzarnos por el camino.

\- Claro, vamos.

Los dos se subieron en el coche y, en seguida, se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto de San Francisco.

\- Vale, así que tus padres van a estar aquí hasta el lunes. – Volvió a decir él. – Así que, ¿qué va a pasar con San Valentín?

\- ¿Querías celebrarlo? – Lizzy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tú no?

\- Es una tontería consumista.

\- ¿No te hace ilusión?

\- James, me demuestras que me quieres todos los días. No necesito un día concreto para eso, ¿sabes? – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Si tú quieres, hacemos algo, pero si es por mí…

\- Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa. – Le guiñó un ojo, aunque no apartó su atención de la carretera.

\- Si les caes bien, mañana iré a comprarme la ropa para la boda.

\- ¿Algo sexy?

\- No lo sé. A ver qué encuentro. Es por la tarde, ¿no?

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Por saber si puedo comprarme un vestido largo. – Sonrió. – A ver si encuentro algo verde. Aunque me vale cualquier color menos el rosa.

\- Porque es el de las damas de honor. – James asintió. – Menos mal que los padrinos no tenemos ningún código de vestuario. Aunque creo que debería ir a comprarme de una vez mi traje.

\- Pues sí, sería lo suyo.

\- A lo mejor voy también mañana.

\- Pues quizás nos veamos entonces.

\- Así puedo echarle un ojo a tu vestido en exclusiva.

\- Eso será solo si tienes suerte. – La chica rió. – Espero que esto salga bien. Estoy bastante nerviosa.

\- Yo también. Hace mucho que no conozco a unos suegros. – El chico sonrió levemente y la miró de reojo. – Cuando conocí a los padres de Meredith intenté comportarme como el chico perfecto así que les ayudé a preparar la cena, a poner y recoger la mesa, les hice un millón de cumplidos, jugué con los dos peques y el perro… Hasta que, al final de la noche, el hermano pequeño de Meredith me empujó, tiré una estantería y acabé "cagándome en la puta" en mitad del salón. Meredith no sabía dónde meterse.

\- ¿En serio? – Ella estalló en carcajadas. – Espero que esta vez la cosa no acabe así.

\- Créeme, yo también. No volvieron a mirarme de la misma forma después de aquello.

\- Normal. – Lizzy asintió. – Mis padres ya conocían a Giorgio cuando empezamos a salir, pero recuerdo que cuando se lo presenté formalmente reservamos en un restaurante súper lujoso, el favorito de su madre.

\- Podríamos salir a cenar.

\- Sí, claro. Los dejamos en el hotel y ya vemos. Pero un sitio normal, ¿eh?

\- Donde quieras, Lizz.

La chica asintió y subió un poco el volumen de la música, antes de apoyar la cabeza en el cristal. No tardaron en llegar al aeropuerto y los dos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el interior para que los padres de la chica los vieran nada más salir.

\- Según esa pantalla ya han aterrizado, pero no me han llamado así que… - Su móvil sonó justo entonces y ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar. – Hola, mamá, ¿ya habéis llegado? (…) Ajam. (…) ¿Yo? He salido con James. (…) ¿Dónde? – Sonrió al verlos a lo lejos y levantó la mano. – Mira justo delante.

\- ¡Lizzy!

Sus padres avanzaron con paso rápido hacia ella y, nada más llegar hasta ellos, la abrazaron.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa, cielo! – Dijo la mujer.

\- Sí, no quería deciros nada por si al final no podíamos venir. – Sonrió y señaló a James, que se había quedado unos pasos más atrás y los miraba un poco cohibido. – Papá, mamá, este es James. James, estos son mis padres, David y Mary.

\- Es un auténtico placer conocerles, señores Collins. – Se apresuró a decir, tendiéndoles la mano. – Su hija solo dice maravillas de ustedes y es lo mejor de mi vida y estoy muy enamorado de ella y jamás le haré daño. ¿Les he dicho ya que estoy encantado de poder conocerles por fin?

\- Está bien… - Mary miró a su hija con la ceja enarcada y esta se dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos. – Comentó la chica. – Tenemos el coche fuera, vamos.

Los dos adultos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida y Lizzy entrelazó sus dedos con los de James y le dio un apretón de ánimo.

\- Pues sí que te pones nervioso. – Murmuró.

\- Ha sido lamentable, ¿verdad?

\- Un poco.

\- Dios, qué desastre… - Se lamentó el chico, haciendo que ella sonriera.

\- Solo sé tú mismo, ¿vale? Solo que un poco menos creído y sin bromas sexuales a ser posible.

\- Vale, lo intentaré. Es que quiero caerles bien y que te dejen venir a Nueva York.

\- Vamos a conseguirlo, ya verás.

Él sonrió y besó su mano con dulzura. Justo entonces, David se dio la vuelta para preguntarles hacia dónde tenían que ir exactamente y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena. Todas las dudas que habían surgido en él al escucharlo (¿por qué se había puesto tan nervioso? ¿Ocultaba algo?) habían desaparecido al ver cómo aquel chico miraba a su hija mientras besaba su mano y cómo ella le sonreía. Tenía un buen presentimiento.

* * *

\- Vale, vamos a hablar.

Leo apartó la mirada de la televisión y enarcó una ceja. Albus y él apenas se habían dirigido la palabra desde que Lily y él habían vuelto de Sacramento y no sabía qué esperar.

\- No voy a dejar de ver a tu hermana, si es lo que vas a decirme.

\- No, nada de eso. – El pelinegro suspiró. – Sé que no puedo controlar su vida y que ella es mayor ya para tomar sus propias decisiones.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Se supone que somos amigos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Tú tampoco me contaste lo de Alice y ella no es mi hermana. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sabía que te cabrearías, Albus. A veces eres un auténtico cabezota.

\- Ya lo sé. – Asintió y se sentó a su lado. – Pero quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Aunque, por favor, no quiero encontrarme nunca con mi hermana desnuda, ni oír detalles de lo que hacéis, ni mucho menos escucharos cuando estéis, bueno, - Puso cara de asco. – eso.

\- Sí, tiene sentido. – El moreno sonrió levemente. – Se pasó casi todo el fin de semana enfurruñada por vuestra culpa, ¿sabes?

\- La llamé para pedirle perdón.

\- A veces con una disculpa no basta.

\- Lo sé. – Apretó los labios. También le había costado bastante conseguir que Alice olvidara lo que había pasado aunque después de un par de cenas mexicanas, un maratón de películas de James Bond y la promesa de que jamás de los jamases volvería a meterse en la vida de LIly, había logrado que todo volviera más o menos a la normalidad. – Pero ya hemos estado hablando los tres y creo que todo va a ir bien. Queremos que pueda acudir a nosotros cuando tenga algún problema y todo eso. Cualquier cosa menos alejarla. Hemos hablado del tema, le hemos dicho lo que teníamos que haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo sobre sexo y le hemos pedido que, si pasa algo, venga a hablar con nosotros con total tranquilidad. No vamos a juzgarla.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

\- Ha sido difícil porque es nuestra pequeña, pero ya no es la niña que veía películas de dibujos animados y bebía zumos.

\- Todos crecemos. – Leo se encogió de hombros. – Tu hermana es una muy buena chica, Al. Ha hecho cosas malas, pero se arrepiente y quiere ser mejor persona. Además, ahora mismo solo quiere vivir y disfrutar. Exactamente igual que tú.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Vais muy en serio? – Se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¿De verdad quieres que tengamos esta conversación?

\- Creo que lo necesito. – Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. – Rose también le piensa.

\- Solo nos vemos de vez en cuando. Es maja y divertida, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere nada serio. No me veo pasando la vida con ella, ¿para qué te voy a mentir? Pero me encanta estar con ella. Es genial.

\- Bueno, algo es algo. – Albus asintió. – No quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotros, ¿vale? Somos amigos y vivimos juntos.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¿Quieres ir a echar unas canastas y tomar luego unas cervezas?

\- Claro. Aviso a Scorpius. Podríamos tener una noche de colegas hoy.

\- ¿Y salir y beber hasta que no podamos más?

\- ¿En qué consiste si no una noche de colegas? – Puso los ojos en blanco y sacó el teléfono. – Vamos a quemar Berkeley.

\- Va a ser una pasada. Como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Pero sin lapsus de memoria, por favor.

\- Te estás haciendo mayor. – Leo rió.

\- Quizás. Creo que estoy sentado cabeza.

\- Vaya, esa es la frase que jamás pensé escuchar: Albus Severus Potter está sentando la cabeza. Qué fuerte.

\- Lo sé, es un poco locura, pero es lo que me apetece ahora.

\- Te veo pidiéndole salir a Alice en breves.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor lo hago. – Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Sin ni siquiera haberte acostado con ella? Eso sí que es toda una novedad.

\- No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo justo ahora. – Albus rió. – Pero nada de hablar de chicas hoy. Excepto si quieres ligarte a alguna, claro está. Tú no tienes exclusividad con Lily.

\- Ni tú con Alice.

\- Pero no quiero irme con nadie que no sea ella.

\- Adorable.

\- Cállate. – Se levantó y marcó el número del rubio. El chico no tardó en contestar y él amplió su sonrisa. – Scorp, hagas lo que hagas esta noche, cancélalo, ambos sabemos que Rose te perdonará. Hoy vamos a salir como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues menudo encuentro entre James y los señores Collins, ¡qué nervioso se ha puesto el pobre! Aunque parece que a David le ha caído bien ;) Esperemos que dejen a Lizzy ir a San Francisco.

Y la charla de Leo y Albus era muuuuy necesaria después de todo lo que pasó con Lily. Y no hay nada que una noche de "colegas" no pueda arreglar xD

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos prontito.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	58. Chapter 58

\- Así que Lizzy y yo hemos pensado que podríamos salir los seis juntos mañana a comer. – James miró a su madre y suspiró. – ¿Os parece bien? Creo que la cena no ha ido mal, pero a lo mejor si os conocen se quedan tranquilos y la dejan venir a la boda sin problema…

\- Claro, no te preocupes. – Ginny sonrió con sorna y apoyó la mano en el brazo de su hijo. – ¿Y cómo son tus suegros?

\- Pues bastante majos. – Contestó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. – Hemos estado cenando y charlando un poco y me han preguntado por el equipo, lo que quiero hacer cuando me gradúe y esas cosas. Creo que les he caído bien, he intentado ser muy sincero.

\- ¿Y dónde están ahora?

\- Los he dejado paseando con Lizzy. Querían pasar un poco de tiempo a solas, charlar… Me dijeron que cogerían luego un taxi o algo a Berkeley, pero les dije que vendría a veros y, cuando me avisaran, pasaría a por ellos e iríamos todos juntos.

\- Pareces un chófer, hijo. – Comentó Harry, riendo.

\- Muy gracioso. – Su hijo lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Sabes que un poco de razón tengo, aunque entiendo que quieres que la deje venir a la boda como sea.

\- Pues sí, me hace mucha ilusión y no entiendo por qué no se fían.

\- Porque lleváis muy poco tiempo y no te conocen de nada. – La pelirroja sonrió. – Es normal, James. Vais un poco rápido y entiende que ellos están en la otra punta del país y se preocupan por su hija.

\- Supongo…

* * *

\- ¿Y qué os ha parecido James?

Lizzy les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a sus padres. Llevaba un rato intentando sacar el tema, pero no había sido capaz hasta ese momento.

\- Es un chico muy agradable. – Contestó su madre tras unos instantes de silencio. – Parece que tiene los pies en la tierra y que te quiere mucho.

\- Sí, la verdad es que es un auténtico cielo. Al principio puede parecer un poco chulo o brusco, pero en cuanto lo conoces te das cuenta de que es muchísimo más que eso. – Suspiró. – ¿Veis como no teníais de qué preocuparos?

\- Ya, al menos así no estás aquí sola. – Murmuró Mary.

\- No estaba sola antes, mamá.

\- Ya, pero como Rose sale con ese otro chico, nos preocupaba que te sintieras un poco desplazada. – Explicó. – Pero ya sabes que…

\- Mejor sola que mal acompañada. – Asintió. – Lo sé. Por eso no he salido con nadie desde lo de Giorgio. Ahora estoy muy bien, en serio.

\- Me alegra oír eso, cielo. – Su padre sonrió.

\- ¿Y vais a dejarme ir a Nueva York?

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada rápida y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

\- Puedes ir, pero tienes que tener muchísimo cuidado, no separarte de la familia de James y llamarnos mucho. ¡Ah! Y queremos conocer a los señores Potter antes de irnos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, mil gracias! – Empezó a dar saltos y los abrazó. – Mañana comemos todos juntos, os lo prometo.

\- Tendrás que comprarte el vestido antes de que nos vayamos.

\- También mañana, no os preocupéis.

\- Pero tienes que decírselo tú a tu abuela, a nosotros no nos metas en esto. – David negó con la cabeza. – ¡Qué disgusto va a llevarse!

\- ¿Todavía no se lo habéis dicho? – La chica enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendida. – ¿Pero a qué se supone que esperáis?

\- A que lo hagas tú. A tu abuela Anne se lo dijiste.

\- La abuela Anne no iba a gritarme. La abuela Charlotte lo hará, por eso teníais que decírselo vosotros.

\- Antes dijiste que eras mayor para ir a la boda de la prima de tu novio, ¿no? – Su madre se encogió de hombros. – Atente ahora a las consecuencias y sé valiente.

\- Bueno, ya lo haré cuando os vayáis. – La chica suspiró. – Así al menos no intentará convenceros para que me llevéis de vuelta a Seattle o me encerréis por estar cometiendo el "mayor error de mi vida".

\- ¿Sabes qué la tranquilizaría mucho? Que James viniera a Seattle contigo antes de ir a la boda.

\- ¿Qué? – Lizzy miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tú ya conoces a gran parte de su familia.

\- Pero porque viven aquí al lado.

\- Bueno, pero vas a ir a Nueva York en mayo a conocer a todos los demás. ¿Por qué no puede venir él a Seattle?

\- Pues… - No sabía qué alegar. Y, siendo sincera, ya que ella conocía a todos los Potter-Weasley, le gustaría que James conociera a su abuela Anne. – Supongo que podría comentárselo. No sé si tendrá ya planes para las vacaciones de primavera, pero si no hace nada podría venir conmigo y pasar allí la semana. ¿Se puede quedar en casa, verdad?

\- No vamos a fingir ahora que nunca habéis dormido juntos así que, claro. – Mary se encogió de hombros. – Aunque en dormitorios separados.

\- Está bien. – La chica puso los ojos en blanco. Como si ella no fuera ya mayorcita. – Bueno, ¿queréis que le avise ya para que venga? Supongo que estaréis cansados y querréis ir al hotel.

\- Sí, claro. – David asintió. – Ha sido muy amable por ofrecerse a esperarnos.

\- Es muy considerado siempre.

\- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien que te trate bien después de lo mal que lo pasaste con Giorgio.

\- Yo también, mamá. Yo también.

* * *

\- Albus, despierta. Vamos, dormilón.

El chico bufó, apretó los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta. Tenía mucho sueño y sentía la cabeza a punto de estallarle. ¿Cuánto había bebido? O bien empezaba a ser demasiado mayor para aquellas juergas, o bien ya no estaba tan acostumbrado como antes.

\- En serio, se enfrían las tortitas.

Por fin distinguió la voz que intentaba despertarle y abrió los ojos lentamente. Alice estaba sentada sobre la cama vestida únicamente con una de sus sudadera y le dedicaba una mirada tímida.

\- ¿Alice?

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó algo confundido. No recordaba haber llegado acompañado.

\- Viniste a verme a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Os plantasteis en la residencia los tres, borrachos como cubas, buscándoos y nos llamaron para que hiciéramos algo. Estábamos fuera, habíamos salido las dos con Rose a tomar algo en plan tranquilo y tuvimos que traeros aquí.

\- ¿En serio? – Sintió cómo se ponía rojo. ¿De verdad habían hecho aquello?

\- Pues sí y nos costó bastante. Sobre todo porque a Lily le parecía muy divertido e insistía en dejaros en la calle. Creo que os ha grabado.

\- ¿Y las tortitas son porque Lily está haciendo prefiero-no-saber-qué con Leo? – Le preguntó.

\- No. Son por lo de anoche.

\- ¿Lo de anoche? – Sintió cómo entraba en pánico. No recordaba nada, ¿qué había hecho? – Alice, ¿no habremos…?

\- Oh, no, no. – Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio mientras apartaba la mirada. – No hicimos eso. Nos liamos un poco, pero no pasamos a más. Estabas demasiado borracho y no parabas de repetir que tenías que controlarte o al final nos arrepentiríamos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Albus, me dijiste que… Da igual. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con trsiteza. – Estabas borracho. Sabía que no era nada, pero aún así quise…

\- Alice, ¿qué dije? Si te molestó…

\- No. No me molestó. ¿Cómo iba a molestarme? – Volvió a morderse el labio y lo miró. – Fue muy bonito.

\- Ojalá pudiera acordarme entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Por mucho que te lo dijera borracho, seguro que lo pienso también sobrio.

\- Me… Me dijiste que me querías, que era especial. Que te habías enamorado de mí y que habías sido incapaz de pensar en nadie más desde que me conociste.

\- ¿Y tú… tú qué contestaste?

\- Que yo también te quiero y que nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie, pero que tú también eres especial y me llamaste la atención desde el primer momento y… Que quiero hacer el amor contigo, Albus. Que estoy segura, que no quiero esperar más. No quiero seguir quedándome con las ganas y estoy dispuesta a dar el paso.

\- ¿Dijiste eso de verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Joder, Alice, eres… - La besó con dulzura y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. – Lo que te dije anoche, aunque no lo recuerde, es solo la verdad: te quiero.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices por quedar bien ni para acostarte conmigo?

\- Creo que ya te he demostrado que eso no es así, ¿no?

\- Sí, lo has hecho. – Lo besó de nuevo y sonrió. – ¿Y qué me dices?

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

\- No he hecho las tortitas porque sí. Son para que luego repongamos fuerzas. – Acarició su cuello con delicadeza y se acercó a su oído, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y un enorme cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. – Hazme el amor.

Unieron sus labios y Albus no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Metió las manos bajo la sudadera y no tardó en quitársela. Tiró un poco de la chica y la tumbó sobre la cama antes de apoyarse sobre ella. Besó su cuello y comenzó a bajar, llegando a su escote y haciendo que ella se removiera un poco inquieta. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a deslizar una mano por su muslo y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar su ropa interior. Empezó a acariciarla sobre la tela y ella gimió, arqueando la espalda. Albus subió para besarla de nuevo y trató de aprovechar aquel momento para quitarle el sujetador.

\- Oye, Alice, ¿las tortitas que están en la cocina os han...?

Lily gritó y cerró la puerta casi sin terminar de abrirla y los dos se separaron rápidamente, incapaces de creerse que los hubiera interrumpido justo entonces. El chico se dejó caer a un lado y ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Ay, Dios, qué vergüenza.

\- Creo que voy a salir a hablar con ella. No creo que se haya traumatizado, pero…

\- Sí, claro. – Alice asintió. – Ve.

Albus se puso de pie y buscó rápidamente una camiseta y un pantalón mientras la chica se sentaba y se ponía la sudadera, todavía bastante nerviosa. No podía creerse que su amiga la hubiera visto en esa situación y le fastidiaba bastante no haber podido terminar aquello.

El chico salió del dormitorio y se encontró con las miradas divertidas de su hermana, su prima y sus dos compañeros de piso y no pudo evitar bufar un poco.

\- Lily, ¿nadie te ha enseñado nunca a llamar a la puerta?

\- No pensaba que ibais a estar a punto de acostaros. – Replicó la pelirroja. – ¡No sabía que habíais llegado tan lejos!

\- Qué fuerte, Albus. – Rose lanzó una carcajada. – Entonces, ¿ya…?

\- No, Rose, no. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Y no quiero hablar del tema así que hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado.

\- Y, por cierto, – Todos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Alice, que se había atrevido a salir también del cuarto. – esas tortitas son para Albus y para mí, pero hay más masa en la nevera. He preparado para todos.

\- Alice, lo siento, yo no sabía que…

\- No pasa, no te preocupes. – Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Queréis que os dejemos solos? Podemos salir a desayunar fuera. – Sugirió Scorpius. – Así tenéis un poco de tranquilidad.

\- No, de verdad, no os preocupéis. – Insistió Alice. Se acercó a Albus y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Lo dejamos para otro día, ¿vale? Ahora estoy muy nerviosa y…

\- Claro, tranquila. – Él sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos. – ¿Desayunamos entonces?

\- Sí, vamos.

\- Ah, por cierto, Al, James me acaba de mandar un mensaje y me ha dicho que tenéis que ir a San Francisco a por los trajes de la boda y yo me apunto también porque están aquí los padres de Lizzy y luego comemos todos con ellos.

\- Qué pereza, con la resaca que tengo… - Suspiró. – Vale, pues escríbele y dile que no tardamos.

\- Ya lo he hecho, estará aquí en media hora y yo necesito algo de ropa porque no puedo ir con lo de anoche ni así. – Lily rió. – ¿Me prestas algo Rose? Seguro que tienes cosas aquí.

\- Sí, ven.

Las dos chicas entraron al dormitorio de Scorpius y los otros fueron a la cocina. Albus apretó un poco la mano de Alice y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía que conseguir que aquel piso se quedara vacío si es que quería dar un paso más con ella.

* * *

Esto es como para matar a Lily xD ¿A quién se le ocurre interrumpir? Pobres Albus y Alice, parece que nunca es el momento, aunque... Son muy cuquis (aunque él tuviera que decirle todo eso borracho porque sobrio no se atreviera en principio). A ver cuándo dan el paso porque parece que ya se acerca (después de 504 páginas de Word ya toca xD)

Y los padres de Lizzy parecen bastante contentos con James, a ver cómo va el encuentro con el resto de la familia política ;)

Siento el retraso pero, como comenté por Twitter, la semana pasada fue una completa locura y no tuve ni un solo minuto libre (espero que esta vaya un poco mejor :().

Muchísimos besos,

María :)


	59. Chapter 59

\- Este es precioso, ¿no?

Lizzy salió del probador, seguida de su madre, y se miró en el espejo que había en el pasillo.

\- A mí me encanta. Te queda muy bien. – Dijo la mujer, mirándola de arriba abajo. Aquel vestido palabra de honor largo rojo le sentaba de maravilla a su hija.

\- Estás preciosa. – Añadió David, sonriendo. – Te sienta de maravilla y es muy bonito.

\- ¿Me lo compro entonces? Es el que más me gusta de todos los que me he probado. – Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y volvió a mirarse. – Y es cómodo.

\- Tendrías que probártelo con los zapatos que vayas a llevar, pero creo que no va a hacer falta cogerle bajo.

\- No me pondré unos muy altos, pero no arrastra así que creo que estará bien. Quiero ponerme los que siempre me pongo cuando tengo mucho que andar.

\- Sí, con esos aguantarás bien.

\- Bueno, pues si no tenemos nada más que decir, me cambio y lo compramos, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro. Si este te gusta, adelante.

\- Es que es perfecto. Este color me queda genial y además… - Guardó silencio al ver a cinco figuras conocidas entrando en la tienda. – Además no creo que encuentre ninguno mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Su padre se giró hacia la entrada y enarcó ambas cejas al reconocer a James, Albus y Lily.

\- Esos son tu novio y sus hermanos, ¿no? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí y esos otros son sus padres. – Carraspeó, un poco nerviosa. – No sabía que vendrían también a esta tienda, aunque tiene sentido porque me la recomendaron Lily y Rose.

\- ¡Eh, Lizzy! – La pelirroja pequeña los vio y se acercó rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Ese es tu vestido para la boda? Estás muy guapa.

\- Gracias, Lils.

\- A ver, da una vuelta para que pueda verte bien. – Le pidió. Lizzy lo hizo y ella asintió. – Me encanta.

\- Estás preciosa, Lizz. – James llegó hasta ella y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla. – Más que eso, si es posible.

\- Es que me miras con muy buenos ojos.

\- No, creo que soy lo suficientemente imparcial. – Lanzó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros. – Por cierto, ya que estamos todos aquí…

\- Sí, claro. – Dijo ella, consciente de lo que iba a decir. – Mamá, papá, dejadme que os presente a los señores Potter.

\- Mamá, papá, venid aquí a conocer a los padres de Lizzy. – Les pidió el chico, girándose. Ginny y Harry no tardaron en acercarse, sonriendo. – Estos son los señores Collins: Mary y David.

\- Un placer. – Harry les tendió la mano.

\- Y estos son los señores Potter: Ginny y Harry.

\- El placer es nuestro. – Contestó Mary, aceptando la mano y sonriendo también.

\- Vuestra hija es encantadora. – La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada cariñosa a su nuera. – Nos encanta tenerla por casa.

\- Nos alegra muchísimo saber eso. Vuestro hijo también parece muy agradable, por lo que hemos podido comprobar, aunque lo conocemos solo desde ayer.

\- Hemos reservado mesa luego en un restaurante que está aquí cerca que esperamos que os guste.

\- Seguro que sí. – David sonrió.

\- Por cierto, Lizzy, estás guapísima con ese vestido. – Le dijo Ginny. – A ver si nosotros encontramos también algo para los chicos.

\- Seguro que sí, mamá. – James puso los ojos en blanco. – Solo es un traje y una pajarita.

\- Bueno, yo voy a entrar a quitarme esto. – Comentó Lizzy, señalando el probador. – En seguida salgo.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- No te preocupes, mamá, yo puedo sola. Tú quédate aquí charlando y eso.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, tranquila.

\- Vale, como quieras.

Lizzy entró al probador y cerró la cortina y James no tardó en excusarse y seguirla.

\- Quiero comprobar una cosa, no tardo. – Dijo y entró al probador ante la sorprendida mirada de los cuatro adultos que no se esperaban aquello. – Lizz…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó ella en un murmullo, dejando la cremallera a medio bajar.

\- Quería un par de minutos para nosotros solos. – Se acercó a su espalda, le apoyó el pelo sobre un hombro y terminó de bajar la cremallera antes de besar su cuello. – Estás tan guapa… No sé cómo voy a aguantar todo el día sin arrancarte el vestido.

\- Menuda fogosidad.

\- La que tú me provocas. – La ayudó a salir del vestido y lo colocó en la percha. – Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue mayo.

\- Y yo. Aunque si vas a la boda con pajarita…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vas a parecer un crío. Odio las pajaritas.

\- ¿Qué tienes en su contra? – La condujo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra el espejo.

\- Las odio. Son horribles. ¿No puedes ponerte corbata? – Le preguntó, comenzando a acariciar su cuello y sus hombros.

\- Sí, claro. Teddy dijo que podíamos llevar lo que quisiéramos siempre que fuera del mismo color que los trajes de las damas de honor.

\- Entonces ponte una corbata. – Se puso de puntillas y se acercó a su oído. – Me ponen muchísimo.

\- Pues no se hable más entonces. – James sonrió y la besó con pasión mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cadera. – Quiero hacerlo ahora…

\- ¿Estás loco? – Lizzy se mordió el labio y tuvo que contener la risa mientras él besaba su cuello. – James, mis padres están fuera y los tuyos también y solo hay una cortina y…

Él no la dejó continuar. La besó de nuevo y se apoyó sobre ella, haciendo un poco de presión con su cuerpo sobre. Lizzy gimió aunque, por suerte, los labios de él impidieron que se la escuchara. El chico deslizó entonces una mano hacia su ropa interior y la corrió hacia un lado para tener completo acceso. Mientras empezaba a jugar con ella lentamente, separó sus bocas y volvió a recorrer su cuello. La morena, con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para que nadie los descubriera, echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y tuvo que contener un par de insultos. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole aquello? Iban a pillarlos, seguro que los pillaban…

\- Relájate. – Murmuró en su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que se le cortara la respiración durante unos instantes.

\- Si nos pillan, te mataré.

\- ¿Quieres que pare? – Preguntó mientras se separaba de ella para poder contemplar su reacción. Ella titubeó y, finalmente, negó con la cabeza y él sonrió antes de volver a atacar su cuello. – Ya me parecía.

Sus labios entraron de nuevo en contacto con su piel y no tardó casi ni un instante en desabrocharse los pantalones, colocarse un preservativo y entrar en ella. Lizzy contuvo un gemido y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que él la guiara y olvidándose por completo de dónde estaban. La chica enredó una mano en su pelo y se mordió el labio de nuevo al sentir las oleadas de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras él mordisqueaba ahora su hombro. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y constantes y ninguno de ellos necesitó apenas un par de embestidas más para llegar a la cima, acallando los gemidos en la boca del otro. James se quedó quieto y Lizzy tembló durante unos instantes hasta que todo se calmó. Y volvieron a besarse con dulzura entonces. Él salió de ella y la dejó en el suelo, aunque siguió sujetándola al ver que las piernas le flaqueaban un poco.

\- Lizzy, ¿os queda mucho? – La voz de su madre desde el otro lado del probador hizo que se recompusiera y fulminara al chico con la mirada. Acababa de hacerlo. En un probador. Con sus padres y sus suegros al otro lado de la cortina. ¿Pero qué les pasaba?

\- No, mamá, ya salimos, es que quería volver a verme el vestido.

\- Vale, tranquila, estamos aquí fuera todos.

\- Genial.

La escuchó alejarse unos pasos y suspiró aliviada. James se encogió de hombros entonces y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Te odio.

\- Eso no es lo que parecía hace unos segundos. – Replicó él con chulería.

\- Has usado malas artes para convencerme. – Protestó.

\- Pero te ha encantado. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Y sabes que tengo que razón.

\- Me estás llevando por el mal camino…

\- No, guapa, tú ya estabas ahí, solo necesitabas alguien que te diera un pequeño empujoncito.

\- Eres imposible.

\- Lo sé.

\- Anda, sal de aquí mientras me visto. – Negó con la cabeza, pero le dio un beso rápido. – Ya deben estar sospechando, lo mejor será no darles más motivos.

\- Qué va, seguro que creen que estábamos solo comentando la situación o algo así.

\- Hablando de situaciones… - Lizzy se puso la blusa y suspiró. – ¿Te has pensado lo de Seattle?

\- Creo que no me queda más remedio que ir, aunque todavía no se lo he comentado a mis padres.

\- Entonces le diré a los míos que no saquen el tema. – Se subió los vaqueros y dio un pequeño saltito para ajustarlos. – Me alegra que vengas.

\- Todo sea por la boda.

Lizzy terminó de vestirse y se miró unos instantes en el espejo. Esperaba que nadie notara que acababa de echar un polvo.

\- ¿Vamos? – Le preguntó James.

\- Sí, claro. – Ella le guiñó el ojo. – Y recuerda: corbata.

* * *

Los Collins se fueron un rato antes que los Potter – aunque aprovecharon que tenían el coche cerca para que Lizzy pudiera dejar el vestido – y pasearon por San Francisco hasta que volvieron a reunirse con los demás para comer.

Se sentaron en una mesa que ya tenían preparada, pidieron la comida y todo transcurrió con normalidad. Hablaron un poco de la boda, de temas generales, de sus respectivos trabajos… Parecía que ambas familias habían congeniado bastante bien.

\- Oye, chicos, ¿vais a hacer algo por San Valentín? – Les preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

\- No me gusta San Valentín. – Contestó Lizzy. – Así que no.

\- ¿En serio no te gusta? – Le preguntó Albus.

\- Me parece muy comercial. No creo que haga falta un día concreto para decir "te quiero" a tu pareja.

\- ¿Tú vas a hacer algo con Alice, Al? – Preguntó Lily, enarcando una ceja y haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Ginny dio un pequeño bote en su asiento y sonrió. – ¿Alice y tú vais en serio?

\- No estamos saliendo. – Murmuró.

\- Bueno, pues eso no es lo que… ¡Auch! – Se quejó al notar la patada que el chico acababa de darle bajo la mesa. – Da igual.

\- De todas formas, sí, vamos a salir a cenar, pero es sorpresa, solo le he dicho que no haga planes, así que no se lo digas.

\- Qué romántico te has vuelto. – Rió.

\- Desde luego, Albus. – Lizzy sonrió y se puso de pie. – Voy un momento al baño.

\- Espera voy contigo.

Lily también se levantó y las dos se marcharon y James no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse un poco al centro de la mesa para que todos le escucharan bien.

\- Le he comprado un oso de peluche gigante que es casi como ella de grande. Un día pasamos por delante de una tienda, lo vio y lo encantó así que tenía que comprárselo. – Les dijo. – Pero creo que se lo voy a dar esta noche por si acaso lo de San Valentín va en serio.

\- Es un detalle precioso, James.

\- Gracias, Mary. – Amplió su sonrisa y asintió. Ganarse a los suegros estaba chupado.

* * *

\- Habéis follado en el probador, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de Lily hizo que Lizzy estuviera a punto de caerse de la impresión. Si ya sabía ella que habían sido demasiado evidentes… ¿Cómo había podido dejarse convencer para eso?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tío, estáis fatal, eso no lo hago ni yo. – Negó con la cabeza y se retocó el pelo en el espejo. – Es que tardabais demasiado en salir. Creo que mi madre lo sabe también porque es la que ha impedido que tu madre se acercara antes.

\- Qué vergüenza…

\- Por lo menos nos ha cortado el polvo, ¿no?

\- No, menos mal. – Suspiró.

\- Pues, ¿sabes a quién le he cortado yo el polvo esta mañana? – Enarcó una ceja.

\- Voy a arriesgarme diciendo que a Rose y Scorpius porque creo que es la única opción plausible y sé que anoche dormisteis en el apartamento.

\- Pues te equivocas: a Albus y a Alice.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Se giró hacia la pelirroja, con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¡No!

\- ¡Sí, tía!

\- ¿Pero entonces ya…?

\- Al parecer no, pero iban a ello.

\- Dios, ¿les has cortado el rollo en su primera vez? – Negó con la cabeza. – Eres un caso serio.

\- ¿Cómo iba a imaginármelo? – Lily suspiró. – Creía que estarían, como mucho, liándose.

\- A ver si dan el paso en San Valentín.

\- Sería demasiado cliché. No creo que Albus quiera aunque con todo el tiempo que lleva sin… - Guardó silencio al ver que la puerta se abría y sonrió al ver a su madre. – Hola, mamá.

\- Dejad de cotillear y volved a la mesa, anda. – Comentó, sonriendo.

\- Es que había cola cuando hemos llegado. – Protestó su hija. – No llevamos tanto aquí.

\- No tanto como en el probador, desde luego.

Ginny rió y negó con la cabeza antes de entrar en uno de los cubículos mientras Lizzy se ponía completamente roja y Lily aguantaba la risa a duras penas.

\- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, anda. – Murmuró la morena. – Creo que ya he llamado demasiado la atención hoy.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

James y Lizzy son un caso perdido. Definitivamente. Solo a ellos se les ocurre hacer eso xD (Aunque lo del osito para no-San Valentín es genial *-*)

Y Lily más directa no puede ser (y Ginny tampoco xDD)

En fin, al menos parece que el encuentro entre ambas familias ha terminado bien ;)

Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	60. Chapter 60

\- Esto está precioso. – Rose sonrió y se giró hacia Scorpius. – Me encanta, cielo. Es genial, pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

\- No es molestia. – Contestó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. – Es San Valentín y quería prepararte algo especial.

\- Pues lo has conseguido.

La chica sonrió y volvió a repasar con la mirada la azotea perfectamente preparada para la cena. Había llenado el suelo de velas, formando un camino hasta una mesa decorada con un mantel blanco, un candelabro, copas de cristal, vajilla de porcelana y cubertería de plata.

\- ¿Nos sentamos? – Le preguntó. – No quiero que la comida se enfríe.

\- Claro, vamos.

Se aferró a su brazo y ambos atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar a la mesa. Scorpius retiró su silla y la acercó cuando se sentó y después ocupó la de enfrente. En seguida, Leo salió a la azotea empujando un carrito, seguido de Lily que llevaba una botella de vino.

\- ¿Tenemos camareros?

\- Eran los únicos que no tenían planes para esta noche. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Albus está con Alice, los padres de Lizzy siguen aquí así que ella está liada y tenía la sensación de que James me mandaría a la mierda, así que ni lo he intentado con él.

\- Además, paga bien. – Comentó Lily.

\- Espera, ¿a ti te paga? – El moreno la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿A ti no? – La pelirroja rió. – Y qué haces esto ¿por amor al arte?

\- No, porque me hace todos mis turnos durante un par de meses. – Sonrió de medio lado. – No soy idiota, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, creo que eso vale más que cincuenta pavos, definitivamente. – Echó el vino en las copas y lo dejó sobre la mesa. – Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

\- Y el mío casi. – El chico levantó la bandeja del primer plato y lo dejó sobre la mesa y repitió el proceso con los restantes. – _Voilà!_ Ensalada china, arroz frito con verdura, tallarines con ternera y pollo con almendras. Todo directamente traído de vuestro restaurante chino favorito.

\- ¡Me encanta! – Exclamó Rose. – Muchas gracias, chicos. Y muchas gracias, Scorp. Eres el mejor.

Se acercó para besarlo y los otros dos se marcharon rápidamente, murmurando que, ya que estaban al lado del apartamento, Lily podría pasar un rato allí. Pero nada romántico ni relacionado con San Valentín, por supuesto.

Scorpius le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara a Rose cuando se separaron y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

\- Pues tengo algo más.

\- ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?

\- Puede. ¿Aceptarías?

\- Puede. – Rose lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Qué es?

\- Ábrelo.

La chica cogió la cajita y, tras abrirla, sacó un colgante precioso del que colgaba un trébol de cuatro hojas.

\- Es precioso. – Murmuró.

\- Tuve mucha suerte de encontrarte, mi trébol de cuatro hojas. – Dijo él entonces. – Y todavía queda otra cosa.

\- ¿En serio? – Lo miró con ambas cejas enarcadas. – Mi regalo te va a parecer súper cutre después de todo esto.

\- Lo dudo mucho, Rosie.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Quieres saber que es la última sorpresa o no? – Le preguntó, interrumpiéndola.

\- Claro. – Rose lanzó una carcajada y asintió. – Me muero de ganas.

\- Pues ten. – Le pasó un sobre y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Ábrelo.

\- A ver… –Lo rasgó rápidamente y sacó de su interior una reserva de hotel y vuelos. Lo miró, sorprendida, y se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué decir. – Chicago. En julio.

\- Lo hablamos hace un tiempo y hace un par de días vi una oferta y… tenía que cogerla, era todo un chollo. – Explicó. – Así que, ¿te apuntas?

\- Por supuesto.

Se levantó de la silla y corrió a abrazarlo. Scorpius rió y la agarró de la cintura, antes de besar su cuello.

\- Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, de verdad.

\- Eres el mejor. – Se separó de él y cogió su bolso. – Y ahora viene mi regalo.

\- Sorpréndeme.

\- Toma. – Le pasó un sobre y suspiró. – No es gran cosa, no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero lo abrió rápidamente y sacó una entrada de cine y un programa completo.

\- ¿Es un festival de cine clásico?

\- Sí. Es bastante pequeño, lo organiza una asociación para recaudar fondos y como a ti te gustan mucho todas esas películas, pensé que podríamos ir. ¿Te apetece?

\- Muchísimo. – Sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Son todo películas en blanco y negro!

\- Lo sé. – Suspiró y tuvo que aguantarse para no decir lo que realmente opinaba de aquello.

\- Eres la mejor novia del mundo y te quiero muchísimo.

\- Y yo, cariño. – Lo besó y también sonrió. Por verlo tan feliz, merecía la pena tragarse diez películas aburridas.

* * *

\- La cena ha sido maravillosa, Albus. – Alice se mordió el labio y fijó la mirada en sus pies. – Me ha gustado mucho.

\- Me alegro. – Él asintió, algo nervioso. A pesar de que todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad, se notaba la tensión que se había instalado entre ambos desde lo que había estado a punto de pasar la mañana anterior.

\- ¿Quieres… quieres subir? – Preguntó la castaña, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho.

\- No lo sé. – Suspiró y ella lo miró. – ¿Por qué quieres que suba?

\- No sé. Podríamos ver una película o…

\- ¿O…?

\- O lo que surja. – Se puso roja y Albus sonrió levemente.

\- Alice, ¿estás segura de que quieres…?

\- No me preguntes otra vez eso, por favor. – Sonrió y apoyó una mano en su pecho. – Albus, si cambio de opinión, te lo haré saber. Aunque debo decirte que me parecería un auténtico cliché hacerlo esta noche y…

\- No sería especial. – Terminó él por ella. – Lo entiendo.

\- Pero aún así puedes subir. Ya te he dicho que podemos poner una peli y, si quieres, incluso quedarte a dormir.

\- Suena muy bien. – La besó con dulzura y puso un mechón detrás de su oreja. – Además, ¿qué prisa tenemos?

\- Ninguna. – Le devolvió el beso y entrelazó sus dedos. – Anda, sube. Quiero ver una película de zombies.

\- ¿De zombies? – Albus rió. – Todavía me sorprende lo mucho que te gustan ese tipo de películas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque no te pegan nada. – Volvió a reír y dejó que ella le guiara hasta el interior de la residencia. – Eres demasiado dulce.

\- A veces tengo que descansar de tanto azúcar y nada mejor que ver algunas tripas para ello. – Contestó, sonrojándose levemente. Aquello no lo sabía mucha gente, no era algo que solía contar y le encantaba que Albus fuera de los pocos que conocían su secreto.

Subieron hasta el dormitorio de la chica y, una vez allí, cerraron la puerta con pestillo.

\- No sé dónde estará Lily, pero le enviaré un mensaje y le diré que duerma en el apartamento. Total, seguro que ya estará con Leo…

\- ¿Pasando San Valentín juntos?

\- Seguro que actúan como si fuera cualquier día normal. – Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama. – No sé, creo que podrían hacer una pareja muy bonita, pero para ello tienen que dejarse de juegos y a los dos les encanta jugar.

\- Aunque me joda decirlo son tal para cual. – Se sentó junto a ella y acarició su mejilla. – Pero no me apetece hablar de ellos, me sigue costando un poco…

\- Lo entiendo. – Lo besó y sonrió, poniéndose de pie. – Bueno, lo mejor será que te pongas cómodo mientras yo busco la película y también me cambio de ropa.

\- Puedo echarte una mano con eso si quieres. – La agarró de la cintura, le dio la vuelta y la atrajo hacia él.

\- ¡Albus!

\- ¿Qué? – Besó su cuello y sonrió. – Solo digo que puedo ayudarte con eso…

\- Eres un idiota. – Lo besó y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. – Voy al baño un momento, no tardo, ¿vale?

\- No tengo ninguna prisa, tranquila.

Alice cogió su pijama y se marchó y él se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y sacó su teléfono. Alguien tendría que avisar a Lily.

* * *

\- "Ni se te ocurra pasar por tu cuarto. Voy a dormir aquí y necesito intimidad". – Lily, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Leo, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué se supone que significa?

\- ¿Que va a dormir con Alice y quieren privacidad?

\- Necesito más información.

\- No seas cotilla, Lily. – El chico rió y también se sentó. – Déjalos tranquilos. Siempre te quejas de lo mucho que tus hermanos se meten en tu vida amorosa, no empieces a ser como ellos.

\- Ya lo sé… - Suspiró. – Necesito un sitio en el que dormir. Puedo irme al cuarto de Albus.

\- ¿Por qué? – Él frunció el ceño. – ¿No estás cómoda aquí?

\- Sí, pero, ya sabes.

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez que duermes aquí a escondidas. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Además, tengo algunas cosas que comentarte sobre la campaña de lencería.

\- ¿Por fin va a salir?

\- Sí y mi padre quiere que vayas a la presentación en Phoenix.

\- ¿No es un sitio un poco cutre para una presentación de moda? – Preguntó, picándolo.

\- No te metas con mi ciudad, señorita. – Leo arrugó la nariz, pero siguió sonriendo. – La cuestión es que quiere que vayas y me ha dicho que os paga el vuelo a ti y a tus padres.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Y en primera.

\- ¡Qué guay! – Gritó y se lanzó sobre el chico, tirándolo de espaldas sobre la cama. – Seguro que es genial y conozco a gente súper importante que querrá contratarme para más campañas.

\- No sé si irán muchos otros empresarios, pero sí que habrá bastante prensa así que, ¿quién sabe? Puede que incluso algún famoso.

\- Me encanta la idea, Leo. Tú también vendrás, ¿no?

\- Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Será en unas semanas, ya te confirmaré exactamente.

\- ¡Genial!

Se levantó de un salto y, sin molestarse en vestirse, salió del dormitorio y corrió hacia la cocina, mientras el chico le preguntaba desde la cama que qué estaba haciendo. No tardó en volver con un bote de Nutella y una media sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Me ha entrado un poco de hambre. – Contestó, abriendo el tarro.

\- Cualquier día Albus se dará cuenta de que le robamos el chocolate…

\- Sí, pero, hasta entonces, podemos divertirnos bastante, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas, Lily Luna?

\- No lo sé, pero no me extraña, soy maravillosa. – Le guiñó un ojo y se llevó un dedo lleno de chocolate a la boca. Se moría de ganas de ir a aquella presentación y sentirse famosa por un día.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, si es que el amor está en el aire y al final hasta Lily ha celebrado San Valentín a su manera ;)

Siento mucho el retraso al subir el capítulo (juro que últimamente siento que me paso el día disculpándome con vosotros y lo siento muchisísimo, ya sabéis que no me gusta tardar en actualizar), pero es que entre las "vacaciones" y los últimos meses de carrera (¡Julio llega ya!) ando como loca.

Aún así espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre, mil gracias por seguir ahí después de 60 capítulos (¿Os he comentado alguna vez que Berkeley iba a ser una historia "cortita" cuando empecé a escribir? xD)

Mil besos,

María :)


	61. Chapter 61

\- ¿Ya se han ido entonces tus padres, Lizzy?

\- Sí, ahora mismo. – La chica sonrió a su suegra y se encogió ligeramente de hombros, fingiendo tranquilidad para que no notaran lo que estaba pasando debajo de la mesa. – La verdad es que tenía ganas de verlos, ya no los veré hasta las vacaciones de primavera.

\- Claro, es que Seattle está un poco lejos…

\- Sí, pero, bueno, me alegra mucho que James venga conmigo. Seguro que le encanta la ciudad y así puede conocer a mis abuelos.

\- Esperemos que se comporte como un caballero.

\- Como lo que es, Ginny.

Lizzy rió y James consiguió dibujar una sonrisa. Le daba miedo que, si abría la boca para decir algo, se le escaparía algún gemido que los delataría. No tenía ni idea de que se le estaba pasando a la chica por la mente pero, nada más llegar a casa de sus padres y sentarse en la mesa a tomar café, le había desabrochado la cremallera del pantalón e introducido la mano dentro. Lo estaba torturando y, si esa era su forma de darle las gracias por aquel fin de semana, definitivamente prefería otras aunque le dificultaran un poco la conducción.

\- Ma… Mamá, papá, ¿nos… nos disculpáis un segundo? – Le apartó como pudo la mano y se cubrió como pudo. – Tenemos que… que subir a una cosa un momento. Tengo que enseñarle una cosa que tengo aquí, de cuando… de cuando estaba en el equipo del instituto.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó la morena, con su mejor cara de niña buena.

\- Sí, vamos. – La apremió él, tratando de no delatarse.

Los dos fueron rápidamente hacia la planta de arriba riendo y Harry se giró hacia Ginny.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que le estaba metiendo mano, verdad?

\- Se nota que es actriz, que seria podía mantenerse. – Murmuró la mujer. – A mí nunca me salió tan bien el fingir que no estaba pasando nada bajo la mesa.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir respecto a esto?

\- Creo que prefiero dejarlo ahí.

\- Me parece un poco descarado.

\- Ya, como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos hecho nada bajo la mesa, Harry.

\- Por Dios, Ginny, eran otros tiempos, éramos jóvenes…

\- Igual que ellos.

\- ¿No te preocupa ni un poquitín que puedan cagarla?

\- Deja que disfruten y sean felices. – Se encogió de hombros. – Son chicos responsables, seguro que no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos.

* * *

Nada más entrar al dormitorio del chico, cerraron la puerta de un portazo y James la subió sobre el escritorio. La besó con fuerza y pasión mientras ella le bajaba el pantalón y se deshacía de su ropa interior. El chico comenzó a besar su cuello y gruñó al volver a notar las manos de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

\- Me pareció divertido. – Gimió al sentir un mordiscó. James tiró un poco de ella, acercándola a él y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos.

\- Eres una jodida bomba, Elizabeth.

\- Y tú también, James Sirius.

Se besaron y él, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, entró en ella con un movimiento rápido. Ahogaron sus gemidos y gritos gracias a los besos y el chico continuó moviéndose con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la mesa. Solo esperaba no dejarle marcadas las uñas. Pero, de repente, algo pasó por la mente de Lizzy y detuvo al chico apoyando una mano en su pecho.

\- James, ¿te has puesto condón? – Le preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Yo… - El pelinegro palideció. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se había acordado? ¡Siempre se acordaba! – No.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Salte!

Lo hizo rápidamente y se revolvió el pelo mientras trataba de normalizar la respiración.

\- Dame un segundo, busco uno.

\- Sí, porque yo no llevo, gastamos el otro día el último que me quedaba.

\- Voy a ver… - Sacó su cartera y bufó al no encontrar ninguno. Se dirigió entonces a su mesita de noche, al cajón en el que siempre los había guardado, pero tampoco quedaban. – Creo que no tenemos.

\- Joder, me muero de ganas.

\- Y yo. – Él bufó, frustrado.

\- ¿Y si…?

\- ¿Lizzy, hablas en serio? – James la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Por una vez dudo que pase nada, ¿no? Además, no tienes por qué acabar dentro, puedes parar antes, ¿no?

\- Su… supongo. – Él asintió y se acercó a ella de nuevo. – Por una vez no pasa nada.

\- En absoluto.

Lizzy se apoyó de nuevo en el escritorio y él no tardó en entrar de nuevo, tratando de concentrarse y detenerse a tiempo. La besó y ella gimió levemente, olvidándose de todo y dejándose llevar.

* * *

Alice se dejó caer sobre la cama de Albus y el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Quieres un masaje? – Le preguntó.

\- Después de este día tan largo, no me vendría mal… - La castaña sonrió y lo miró, levemente sonrojada. – ¿Me lo darías?

\- Por supuesto, pero tienes que quitarte la ropa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Ella enarcó una ceja. – ¿Y eso?

\- Es para poder dártelo mejor.

\- Y porque quieres tenerme desnuda en tu cama.

\- No voy a mentir y decir que eso no tiene nada que ver. – Se encogió de hombros y acarició su estómago.

\- Qué idiota. – Se incorporó y lo besó. – Pues supongo que si es por mi bienestar, lo haré.

\- Absolutamente por eso.

Alice se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón rápidamente –cada vez le daba menos vergüenza que Albus la viera en ropa interior– y se tumbó bocabajo sobre el colchón. El pelinegro situó ambas piernas a sus lados y se apoyó un poco en sus piernas.

\- ¿Te peso?

\- No, estoy bien. – Contestó ella, cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes una gomilla? – La chica asintió y se la pasó y él le recogió el pelo en una coleta rápida. – Y deberías también quitarte el sujetador.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Alice se puso completamente roja al escuchar aquello.

\- Para que te pueda dar el masaje mejor. – Contestó él antes de inclinarse y besar su hombro con dulzura. – No voy a ver nada si es lo que te preocupa, Alice, estás bocabajo.

\- Va… vale. – Asintió finalmente y suspiró.

Albus desabrochó la prenda entonces y bajó los tirantes y ella, con cuidado, terminó de quitárselo y lo dejó a un lado de la cama.

\- Ahora solo relájate, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro.

El chico comenzó a masajear sus hombros y su espalda, intentando que la tensión desapareciera, y ella no pudo evitar emitir algún que otro pequeño gemido. Continuó con aquello y descendió un poco hasta llegar a su culo e internarse entre sus piernas.

\- Creo que eso no es mi espalda. – Comentó, riendo.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Él también rió mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, provocándole otro gemido. – Yo creía que sí. Qué despiste…

\- Albus… - Alice se mordió el labio y suspiró. Un enorme cosquilleo se extendía por su bajo vientre y sentía que se abrasaba. – Quiero… quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Preguntó, demasiado concentrado como para pensar.

\- ¿Qué va a ser? Eso. El amor. – Se puso roja otra vez y lanzó una pequeña risa tonta. – Llevamos días hablándolo.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto unos instantes pero, rápidamente, comenzó a desnudarse, haciéndola estallar en carcajada.

\- ¡No ahora! – Exclamó. – Scorpius y Leo están en el salón y, si nos interrumpen de nuevo, me moriré de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Y has pensado alguna fecha?

\- El sábado.

\- ¿El sábado?

\- Sí. Estamos a martes así que solo quedan unos días. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Me parece maravilloso. – Volvió a ponerse la camiseta y besó su hombro. – Te quiero, pequeñaja.

\- Y yo.

\- Y, Alice, hay una cosa que me muero por hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que ahora sería un buen momento. – Murmuró Albus en su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera aún más. – Date la vuelta.

Alice se puso completamente roja y se mordió el labio. Le daba vergüenza que la viera de frente sin sujetador.

\- ¿Para… para qué? – Preguntó con timidez.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – Ella asintió y él sonrió. – Pues hazme caso entonces. Te va a gustar, ya verás.

\- Pero no te rías. – Murmuró,

\- ¿Por qué iba a reírme?

La castaña no contestó, pero se dio la vuelta lentamente y se tumbó sobre el colchón. Estaba completamente roja, se mordía el labio y mantenía la mirada fija en el techo. Albus la recorrió con la mirada de forma hambrienta y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía un pecho bastante más pequeño que el otro. A lo mejor por eso le daba tanta vergüenza.

\- Eres preciosa, Alice.

Ella lo miró y sonrió antes de incorporarse un poco y besarle. El chico correspondió su beso y comenzó a descender por su cuello. La tumbó de nuevo y siguió bajando, recorriendo su clavícula y pasando a su pecho con el que comenzó a jugar. La chica gimió al sentir sus labios y él sonrió complacido, pero sin dejar su tarea. Mordió y succionó, haciéndola estremecerse y retorcerse bajo él. Después de unos minutos, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, en el que se entretuvo.

\- Albus…

Movió la cadera de forma inconsciente y él apoyó una mano sobre esta para que se quedara quieta.

\- Tienes que tener un poco más de paciencia, Alice. – Murmuró, sin separarse de su piel. Siguió bajando con sus besos y ella, un poco alarmada, se tensó. – Tranquila. Confía en mí.

Ella asintió y tomó una bocanada de aire mientras relajaba su cadera. Albus pasó a besar sus piernas y muslos y la castaña gimió.

\- Albus, ¿dónde vas? – Le preguntó al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a subir por estos últimos.

\- Ahora verás. – Se detuvo y acarició su ropa interior con delicadeza antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y enarcar una ceja. – ¿Puedo?

\- ¿Puedes qué?

\- ¿Quitártelas?

\- Oh, yo… - Volvió a ponerse roja. – No lo sé. Supongo. Ya estoy prácticamente desnuda, ¿no?

Él asintió y, lentamente, se deshizo de ella, deslizándolas por sus piernas. Besó de nuevo sus muslos y subió hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Y Alice no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la lengua de Albus "ahí". El chico comenzó a recorrerla de arriba abajo, presionando los puntos justos y aumentando y disminuyendo el ritmo. Alice se aferró, sin ser apenas consciente de ello, a su pelo, impidiéndole que se alejara de ella y aumentó el volumen de sus gemidos, que debían escucharse ya por todo el piso. Arqueó su espalda y él agarró sus caderas, intentando que se quedara quieta.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó, mirándola unos instantes y sonriendo con satisfacción al ver su estado.

\- Sí, por Dios, Albus, no pares.

\- A sus órdenes, señorita.

Continuó con aquello hasta que notó cómo ella se tensaba durante unos instantes y la escuchó gritar, llegando a la cima y derritiéndose de placer.

Se separó entonces de ella y recorrió su estómago y su cuerpo hacia arriba hasta alcanzar sus labios, que besó con dulzura.

\- ¿Por qué no has hecho eso antes? – Le preguntó ella, todavía sin aliento, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos cuando él se dejó caer a su lado.

\- Me gusta ser una caja de sorpresas. – Volvió a besarla y sonrió mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y escondía el rostro en su cuello. – Es solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará el sábado.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Me muero de ganas de que llegue. – Confesó, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Yo también, Alice. – Sonrió y acarició su pelo. – No te haces ni una idea.

* * *

Hola :)

¿La primavera la sangre altera? Bueno, los chicos están en febrero aún, pero menudo capítulo con tan poco argumento me acabo de marcar xDD

James y Lizzy han sido un poco inconscientes en este capítulo... Ay, todos sabemos dónde tenían la cabeza, pero no ha sido definitivamente, la mejor idea que han tenido (usad siempre protección, chicos, pls).

Y parece que Albus y Alice ya están a nada de dar el paso ;) (¿Quizás en el próximo capítulo? ;))

Un beso enorme a todos y feliz día del libro :)

Nos leemos prontito,

María :)


	62. Chapter 62

\- Albus, ¿por qué estamos aquí? – James enarcó una ceja al ver que su hermano se revolvía el pelo de forma nerviosa.

\- Pues porque, bueno, necesito pediros vuestro consejo sobre… sobre una cosa. – Confesó paseando su mirada entre su hermano, su prima y sus dos compañeros de piso.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Rose.

\- Sobre… sobre Alice. – Albus suspiró y apretó los labios unos instantes. – No podéis decir nada, pero hemos pensado hacerlo este sábado.

\- Joder, pues con los gemidos del otro día parecía que estabais dándole ya al tema…

\- ¡Leo! – Scorpius negó con la cabeza. – No seas así. Quedamos en no decirle nada.

\- Ya, pero fue muy incómodo. – El moreno sonrió de medio lado. – Aunque el grito que dio Lily cuando le enseñé el audio que grabé fue muy gracioso.

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? – Su amigo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y palideció levemente. ¿De verdad había sido capaz de grabar los gemidos de Alice y enseñárselos a su hermanita pequeña?

\- Fue muy divertido, en serio. Se enfadó y todo, pero le dije que no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

\- Dios, qué incómodo. – Rose negó con la cabeza y lanzó una carcajada. – Yo odiaría escucharos.

\- Ya, como si nunca os hubiéramos escuchado a vosotros…

\- Vale, Albus, ¿qué era entonces lo que querías decirnos? – Lo interrumpió Scorpius, completamente rojo.

\- Oh, bueno, es que estoy muy nervioso. Hace muchísimo que no hago esto y… quería pediros consejo.

Rose, James y Leo estallaron en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco y sonrojarse.

\- ¡No es posible! – Rose se dejó caer en el sofá y siguió riendo a carcajadas. – ¡Con lo creído que siempre te lo has tenido!

\- Tío, Albus, estas cosas no se hacen, ¿para qué necesitas consejo? – James negó con la cabeza y continuó riendo. – ¿Es que se te ha olvidado ya como hacerlo?

\- Sí, tío, follar es algo que no se olvida.

\- No sé por qué me pareció una buena idea…

\- Oh, venga ya. – Intervino Scorpius. – A mí me parece muy bonito que esté nervioso por su primera vez con Alice y, si quiere hablar con nosotros, ¿por qué deberíamos burlarnos de él?

\- Gracias, Scorpius, tú sí que eres un buen amigo. – Fulminó a los otros tres con la mirada y suspiró. – Chicos, en serio, necesito que a Alice le guste, le he prometido una noche inolvidable.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando presumes mucho. – Su hermano se encogió de hombros. – A mí me pasó la primera vez que lo hice con Lizzy. Me daba miedo que, después de tanto presumir, a ella le supiera a poco.

\- Albus, en serio, eres un melodramático. – La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. – Os irá bien. Yo ya hablé con Alice y la tranquilicé un poco y tú sabes lo que haces.

\- Ya, bueno, perdona pero te recuerdo que a ti también te ponía nerviosa ser la primera vez de Scorpius.

\- Pero eso es porque yo llevaba años sin acostarme con nadie.

\- Y yo llevo meses.

\- En serio, tenéis un gen de exageración en vuestra familia que empieza a preocuparme. – Leo negó con la cabeza. – Con las ganas que le tienes a Alice, ¿de verdad crees que en ese momento vas a pararte a pensar? Y, si te da miedo que le duela mucho, pues te lo curras mucho antes y ya está. Que pareces nuevo en esto, tío.

\- Y que no se te olvide la protección. Tendrás condones, ¿no?

\- Por favor, ¿cómo se le va a olvidar eso, James? – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – Son responsables.

\- Bueno, nunca se sabe… - Murmuró. Todavía le costaba creerse que Lizzy y él lo hubieran hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias. Al menos podrían haber comprado una píldora del día después, por si acaso, pero se habían limitado a ignorar el tema. Ni siquiera lo habían mencionado. Solo esperaba que a Lizzy le bajara la regla pronto y todo quedara en una anécdota.

\- Albus, de verdad, esta es la cosa más absurda que has hecho jamás, – Rose sonrió y lo abrazó. – pero me parece adorable. No todos se mostrarían tan preocupados por la chica a la que quieren.

\- Eres un romántico en el fondo. – Scorpius le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. – Irá bien, ya verás. Además, te dejaremos el piso despejado para que podáis estar tranquilos. Yo estaba en el lugar de Alice hace un par de meses y entiendo que esté un poco asustada y nerviosa, pero sé que todo os irá bien.

\- Yo te daría algún consejo, pero me gusta mantener mis trucos en secreto. – Leo lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. – Y ahora, me voy. He quedado con Lily para estudiar.

\- ¿Habéis quedado para estudiar? – James miró al chico con el ceño fruncido. – No es que me moleste que quedes con mi hermana para algo más que para acostarte con ella, pero me sorprende bastante ese nuevo paso en vuestra relación-o-lo-que-sea.

\- Lily tiene que recuperar asignaturas y yo, si no tengo a alguien que me controle, no consigo concentrarme y ponerme a hacer cosas con tiempo. – Explicó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. – Así que, si me disculpáis, me voy. Y tranquilízate, por Dios, Albus.

\- Lo haré.

El chico se fue y los demás no tardaron en seguirlo: James había quedado para echar un partido y después para tomar algo con Lizzy y Rose y Scorpius tenían terminar un trabajo y cenarían fuera.

Albus se dejó caer en el sofá y suspiró. Sabía que estaba siendo bastante melodramático como Rose le había dicho, pero aquello le importaba muchísimo. Nunca antes se había enamorado, nunca antes había dudado tanto. Empezaba a creer que tenía él más expectativas que Alice y eso le daba bastante miedo. ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si al final Alice decía que no le había gustado nada? ¿Y si la decepcionaba después de prometerle algo que no olvidaría jamás? Se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco y volvió a suspirar. Si seguía dándole vueltas a aquello, sería peor. Tenía que estar tranquilo. Además, a la hora de la verdad solo tenía que dejarse llevar. Leo tenía razón, le tenía muchísimas ganas a Alice.

De repente, el timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Frente a él se encontró con una Alice visiblemente nerviosa que, antes de que pudiera decir nada, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

\- ¿Alice?

\- Quiero hacerlo. – Dijo directamente.

\- ¿Qué? – El pelinegro la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin terminar de entender qué estaba pasando.

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Ahora.

\- Pero, ¿no habíamos quedado…?

\- No quiero hacerlo por primera vez según un esquema, Albus. – Lo cortó. – Quiero hacerlo ahora. Me apetece muchísimo. No quiero esperar.

Volvió a besarlo y él no lo dudó entonces. Cerró la puerta y la condujo hasta su dormitorio mientras metía la mano bajo su camiseta y tiraba hacia arriba, tratando de deshacerse de ella. Entró al cuarto y se deshizo por fin de la prenda, que tiró al suelo de forma despreocupada. Siguió besándola con voracidad y hambre. Le parecía increíble no tener, por fin, que controlarse y poder llegar hasta el final con la castaña. Bajó para besar su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pechos sobre el sujetador. Alice gimió y se mordió el labio. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero no había sido capaz de esperar más. No pensaba aguardar hasta el sábado, quería hacerlo en ese momento aunque no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Ni siquiera si quitarle la ropa o esperar a que él lo hiciera.

\- Tranquila, ¿vale? – Murmuró él entonces en su oído, adivinando lo que estaba pensando. – Solo déjate llevar. Esto es algo instintivo, ¿sabes? Y, de todos modos, yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber.

\- Vale. – Asintió y sonrió con timidez. – Confío en ti.

Volvieron a besarse y él le quitó ahora el pantalón mientras ella se deshacía de su camiseta. Albus la miró de arriba abajo unos instantes y la cogió de las manos para guiarla a la cama. Ambos se sentaron y unieron sus labios de nuevo. El chico volvió a besar el cuello de la castaña, que sentía cada vez una mayor presión en su bajo vientre. Ella comenzó a acariciar su abdomen y descendió un poco hasta alcanzar su intimidad, haciendo que él gruñera levemente. Comenzó a acariciarlo, aunque él la detuvo en seguida.

\- Espera un poco. – Murmuró, todavía pegado a su cuello, aunque en seguida se incorporó y le dedicó una media sonrisa pícara. – Déjame a mí primero o esto durará más bien poco.

Se deshizo de su sujetador y la tumbó con delicadeza. Alice tomó una bocanada de aire y gimió cuando el chico comenzó a morder y succionar su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, llevó una mano hacia su ropa interior y, tras quitársela rápidamente, empezó a acariciarla primero lentamente, pero en seguida aumentando el ritmo. Quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Alice pudiera disfrutar de aquella experiencia tanto como él y sabía que, para conseguirlo, tenía que esforzarse al máximo en aquel momento.

Descendió hasta su ombligo, sin dejar de acariciarla, e introdujo primero un dedo en su interior y, después de unos instantes, otro más. La castaña se mordió el labio y movió la cadera, haciendo que él sonriera. Iba por el buen camino. Siguió descendiendo con sus besos y empezó a recorrer el resto de su cuerpo, provocándole cada vez más gemidos y llevándola a la cima un par de veces, consiguiendo que cada vez estuviera más relajada. Continuó con aquello hasta que no pudo más y terminó de desnudarse, se puso un preservativo y se colocó sobre ella. La contempló unos instantes –con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas un poco rojas y el pelo esparcido sobre la almohada– y la besó con dulzura.

\- Voy a ir despacio, ¿vale? – Murmuró en su oído. – Si necesitas parar, no tienes más que decirlo, no te preocupes.

\- Vale. – La chica cerró los ojos y asintió, tensándose un poco de nuevo.

\- Eh, venga, tranquila. – Besó su cuello con dulzura y suspiró. – Te quiero, Alice.

\- Y yo.

Unieron sus labios y él empezó a entrar lentamente, tal y como le había dicho. La castaña arrugó la frente unos instantes, pero en seguida tomó una bocanada de aire y su cuerpo se relajó. Estaba lista para aquello, era lo que quería hacer y, aunque le molestaba un poco, sabía que pronto mejoraría. Solo tenía que seguir tranquila.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó él al oído, una vez terminó de entrar. – ¿Puedo… puedo moverme?

\- Sí. – Alice, con los ojos cerrados todavía y aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros, asintió.

Él empezó a moverse entonces, intentando controlarse al máximo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía aquello y los pequeños gemidos de Alice lo estaban volviendo loco.

Continuó con aquello, intentando llevarla al límite también a ella pero, como se dio cuenta de que no le estaba resultando muy efectivo, decidió cambiar de estrategia. Se apoyó en la cama y, con cuidado para que no le doliera, intercambió sus posiciones, haciendo que ahora fuera la chica quien estuviera sobre él. La castaña, al verse en esa situación, se sonrojó un poco y lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Él sonrió y comenzó a mover sus caderas, indicándole cómo hacerlo hasta que ella se adaptó y retiró sus manos, marcando ahora el ritmo. Gimió al sentir de nuevo calor en su vientre y Albus, al darse cuenta de esto, llevó rápidamente una mano a su intimidad y comenzó a acariciarla haciéndola gemir y aumentar el ritmo. Sabía que ambos estaban cerca así que aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias hasta que, finalmente, Alice explotó y él también se dejó llevar, aliviado. Ambos se quedaron quietos unos instantes, jadeantes y exhaustos, y la chica no pudo evitar dejarse caer hacia delante. Albus la atrapó entre sus brazos, acarició su pelo con dulzura y besó su frente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó en su oído.

\- Sí. – Contestó ella, todavía con la respiración agitada. – Esto ha estado… muy bien.

Se besaron y él salió de ella con cuidado –no quería provocarle ninguna molestia–, pero entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa y no pudo evitar incorporarse rápidamente, presa del pánico. Alice, al darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, también se incorporó y lo miró asustada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó.

\- No quiero que te asustes, pero tenemos un problema. – Se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa y negó con la cabeza. – Se nos ha quedado dentro el condón.

* * *

No me odiéis por el final porque la culpa no es enteramente mía. Las culpas a EmmaRDoyle, que me da malas ideas y yo pues, claro, tengo que escribirlas.

Si es que todo les había ido demasiado bien... Ains. Bueno, al menos ya, ¡por fin!, ha pasado lo que todos llevábamos tanto tiempo esperando y Albus es muy adorable (aunque los demás se rían de él, menos mal que Scorpius lo entiende jajaja)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y en el siguiente se avecinan curvas ;)

Un beso enorme y, como siempre, mil gracias por estar ahí,

María :)


	63. Chapter 63

\- ¿Estás nerviosa por las prácticas?

\- Un poco. – Rose levantó la vista de sus apuntes y suspiró. – Pero también tengo muchas ganas de poder ver, por fin, cómo funciona un bufete de abogados. ¿Crees que me dejarán hacer muchas cosas o me tendrán solo llevando cafés?

\- Yo creo que, en cuanto se den cuenta de lo muchísimo que vales, te pondrán a ayudar en algún caso.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Claro. – Scorpius asintió. – Eres muy inteligente, Rose. Serás una abogada genial.

Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso rápido antes de volver a sus apuntes. Tenían que terminar aquel trabajo para el viernes y todavía les quedaba bastante. Menos mal que aquel día la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía.

\- Voy a ir a buscar el libro de… - No pudo terminar la frase. De repente, su móvil se iluminó sobre la mesa y ella frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de Albus.

\- ¿Es Albus? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí, voy a contestar. – Lo cogió y, en un susurro, respondió. – ¿Sí?

\- Rose, necesitamos que Scorpius nos preste el coche. – Respondió, directamente. – Estoy con Alice y hemos tenido un accidente. Necesitamos ir al hospital.

\- Oh, sí, claro. Se lo digo, pero no creo que haya problema. – Miró a su novio nerviosa y se mordió el labio. – Alice y Albus han tenido un accidente y necesitan tu coche para ir al hospital.

\- Sí, claro, sin problemas. Las llaves están en mi mesita de noche. – Contestó rápidamente. –¿Pero están bien?

\- No lo sé. – Suspiró. – Albus, coge las llaves, están en su mesita de noche. ¿Estáis bien?

\- Sí, bueno, no, bueno, más o menos. Luego… luego te cuento, Rose.

Su primo colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y francamente preocupada.

\- Scorpius…

\- Sí, vamos. Llama a James para que nos lleve.

Los dos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y salieron corriendo de la biblioteca, dispuestos a enterarse de qué había pasado.

* * *

Alice y Albus iban en el coche en silencio. La chica tenía las piernas subidas sobre el asiento y se las abrazaba con fuerza mientras él conducía todo lo rápido que podía hasta el hospital. La miraba preocupado, de reojo, y apretaba los labios sin poder evitarlo. La castaña había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad al enterarse de lo que había pasado y, por un momento, había temido tener que pedir que un médico fuera al piso. No conseguía ayudarla por mucho que lo intentaba, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no paraba de repetir que no podía respirar y que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero, por suerte, finalmente había conseguido tranquilizarse y Albus había cogido el coche de Scorpius, aunque no habían dicho nada desde que se subieron.

\- Alice…

\- Estoy bien. – Murmuró. – Estoy bien.

\- No lo estás.

\- Ya, pero prefiero fingir que no pasa nada. – Suspiró y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de pelo. – ¿Te había pasado alguna vez?

\- No. No sé qué ha podido pasar. Lo siento mucho.

\- No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. – Se abrazó de nuevo las piernas. – No deberíamos haberlo hecho así. Deberíamos haber esperado al sábado como planeamos.

\- Hemos tenido mala suerte, simplemente. A lo mejor el sábado nos hubiera pasado otra cosa.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Estas cosas pasan. No quiero que le cojas miedo a esto.

\- ¿Te preocupa en serio que no quiera volver a acostarme contigo? ¿De verdad eso es lo único que te preocupa ahora mismo, Albus? – Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ofendida.

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró a exclamar él. – Claro que no. Es que no quiero que te empiece a dar miedo algo natural. Esto ha pasado una vez, pero no tiene por qué volver a pasarte. Solo quiero que estés bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no llamarán a mis padres en el hospital? – Le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Sí, tranquila. Eres mayor de edad y, además, no es nada grave.

\- ¿No es nada grave?

\- Sí, solo te lo sacarán y te darán una píldora del día después. – La miró con preocupación y acarició su pelo con dulzura. – Ha sido un accidente. Te aseguro que estas cosas pasan, pero que no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

\- Y yo te repito que no estoy enfadada así que no intentes que te perdone. – Miró por la ventana y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal. – Se me pasará. Ha sido solo el susto.

\- Te quiero, Alice. – Ella volvió a girarse al escuchar aquello y él suspiró. – Muchísimo. Y no te estoy diciendo esto porque quiera volver a acostarme contigo, sino porque me importas. Mucho. Quería que tuvieras una noche especial, que no pudieras olvidar tu primera vez, pero no por esto. Quería dejarte un buen recuerdo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que no estuvo nada mal lo que hicimos… A lo mejor otro día me animo a hacerlo otra vez, pero esta vez necesito estar segura de que esto no va a volver a pasar. A lo mejor podría empezar a tomar esas pastillas que Rose toma.

\- Como tú quieras. – Contestó él. – A mí me da lo mismo, solo quiero que estés bien. De verdad.

Alice sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

\- Joder, ¿pero qué les ha pasado?

\- No nos han dicho nada, James. – Rose suspiró y se apoyó en el asiento de su primo, que conducía hacia el hospital tratando de mantener la mente despejada. – Solo que habían tenido un accidente.

\- Ya me imagino qué clase de accidente…

\- Lizzy, en serio, déjalo ya. – El pelinegro bufó y fulminó a su novia con la mirada. – No es nada de eso. Y estoy harto de que hagas bromas sobre esto. Mi hermano puede estar herido, ¿sabes?

\- Si estuviera herido no habría podido coger el coche de Scorpius. – Replicó ella, poniéndose de lado en el asiento. – Seamos sinceros: lo más probable es que se hayan acostado y algo les haya salido mal. Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad, Lils?

\- Hombre, algo de razón tienes.

La pelirroja suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Estaba tomando un cóctel y ultimando los preparativos con Leo aprovechando que ambos tenían la tarde libre cuando recibió un mensaje de su cuñada diciéndole que iban al hospital porque algo sucedía con Albus y Alice.

\- Pues yo creo que es algo más grave. – Siguió insistiendo el chico. – Además, ¿qué podría haberles pasado?

\- Un desgarro, por ejemplo. A mí Giorgio me hizo uno mi primera vez y tuve que ir al médico porque me dolía mucho. – Se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al ver que James apretaba con un poco más de fuerza el volante. – Nada que no se cure.

\- O a lo mejor se les ha roto el condón y necesitan ir a por una pastilla. – Intervino Lily. – Han podido pasar muchas cosas, pero dudo que sea cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- Bueno, pronto lo descubriremos. – James suspiró y puso el intermitente al ver, por fin, la salida del hospital. Condujo hasta allí, aparcó en el primer hueco que vio y paró el coche. – Vamos allá.

Los seis se bajaron y se dirigieron con paso rápido hacia la sala de espera de urgencias. Entraron y en seguida los encontraron, sentados en unas sillas cerca de la entrada de la consulta. Alice se mordía el labio de forma nerviosa y movía una pierna mientras Albus acariciaba su espalda y le murmuraba palabras de consuelo al oído. A simple vista parecía que los dos estaban bien y eso hizo que ellos pudieran respirar un poco más tranquilos.

\- Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Alice se puso completamente roja al darse cuenta de que sus amigos estaban en aquella sala y se incorporó rápidamente. – No teníais que haber venido.

\- Estábamos preocupados. – Rose suspiró y abrazó a Albus. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Es complicado. – Murmuró su primo.

\- ¿Complicado? – La chica lo miró con una ceja enarcada. – Intenta explicarlo.

\- Yo no…

\- Díselo. – La castaña se encogió de hombros. – No pasa nada, Albus.

\- Se nos ha quedado el condón dentro.

\- Ay, Dios, qué mal. – Lizzy se llevó una mano a la boca y negó con la cabeza. – Eso sí que es mala suerte y además es súper incómodo tener que explicarlo.

\- ¿Te ha pasado? – Alice la miró esperanzada y ella asintió. – ¡Menos mal! Creía que era la única en el mundo.

\- Eso es porque Giorgio era un gilipollas inútil que no sabía ni ponerse un preservativo. – Masculló James por lo bajo.

\- No fue con Giorgio, fue con un tío con el que me lié el año pasado. – Replicó ella. – Pero entiendo cómo te sientes, Alice, tranquila.

\- Gracias, Lizzy. La verdad es que me preocupa un poco tomarme la pastilla, dicen que es muy fuerte…

La morena palideció levemente y apartó la mirada. Ella debería habérsela tomado después de lo que pasó en casa de James, no entendía por qué no lo había hecho. Ahora solo rezaba para que la regla le bajara en dos días y no decidiera retrasarse ese mes, como hacía a menudo. Sabía que se llevaría un buen susto de ser así.

\- No es para tanto. – Lily le quitó importancia con un gesto y se sentó a su lado. – A ver, no es algo que se deba tomar porque sí, pero un accidente lo tiene cualquiera y por una vez no pasa nada.

\- Lo dices muy segura, ¿no? – Albus la miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque en seguida negó con la cabeza. – Déjalo, prefiero no saberlo.

\- Tú lo has dicho. – La chica rió y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su amiga antes de seguir. – De verdad, no es nada. Y si quieres yo entro contigo.

\- A ver, Lils, eres mi mejor amiga, pero creo que prefiero entrar sola o con Albus. – Alice sonrió sin poder evitarlo. – No quiero llegar a esos niveles de intimidad contigo, no te ofendas.

\- No lo hago, tranquila.

\- ¿Alice Longbottom?

La voz de una enfermera los interrumpió y la castaña se levantó rápidamente, seguida de Albus.

\- ¡Yo!

\- Pase por aquí, por favor.

\- ¿Puede entrar él conmigo?

\- Sí, claro, no se preocupe. Vamos.

Los dos se despidieron hasta dentro de un momento de los demás y pasaron a la consulta. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Lizzy se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

\- Os lo dije. Sabía que no era nada grave.

\- Menuda listillas estás hecha… - James la agarró de la cintura y la besó con dulzura.

\- Lo sé. – Ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. – Oye, como no es muy tarde, he pensado en subir a ver cómo está Ania. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Sí, claro. – James asintió y entrelazó sus dedos. – Vamos. En seguida volvemos, chicos.

Salieron de urgencias y subieron hasta la planta infantil del hospital. Saludaron a la enfermera encargada, que los dejó pasar nada más reconocer a la chica, y se dirigieron hasta la habitación de la pequeña Ania. Se asomaron y la morena golpeó la madera con los nudillos con suavidad al ver que la niña estaba dormida

\- ¿Se puede?

\- ¡Lizzy! – Summer se puso de pie y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. – ¡Y James! Qué sorpresa, justo iba a llamarte para ver si podías venir mañana.

\- Pues ya estoy aquí. – La morena frunció el ceño levemente. – ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Te lo… te lo cuento fuera. – Miró a Ania y suspiró. – ¿James te importa echarle un ojo mientras nosotras hablamos?

\- No, claro que no. Tranquila.

\- Muchas gracias. – Agarró del brazo a Lizzy y la condujo fuera. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y señaló la máquina de café. – ¿Quieres uno? Te invito.

\- Sí, claro, gracias – Asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia allí.

\- ¿Va todo bien? Quiero decir, ¿habéis venido a ver a alguien, os ha pasado algo…?

\- Oh, no, tranquila. Es solo que mi cuñado ha tenido un pequeño accidente al acostarse con su novia y ambos están en urgencias.

\- Ay, pobres. ¿Pero están bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. – Sonrió y pulsó la tecla del capuchino en cuanto Summer hubo echado el dinero en la máquina. – Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te comenté hace un mes o así que me habían hablado de un nuevo procedimiento?

\- Claro.

\- Pues lo he estado pensando y… - Apartó la mirada, nerviosa. – Igual piensas que estoy siendo una egoísta y que debería dejar que la enfermedad siguiera su curso en lugar de intentar probar una y otra terapia aferrándome a una mínimo esperanza, pero las pruebas que han hecho con esta han ido bastante bien y… Creen que Ania podría tener una posibilidad de sobrevivir y yo tengo que aceptarla.

\- Eso es maravilloso, Summer. – Lizzy sonrió, un poco aliviada. – Me alegra muchísimo saber eso. ¿Y en qué consiste? ¿Puedo ayudar yo en algo?

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí que podrías ayudar. – La mujer tomó una bocanada de aire y la miró de nuevo. – Lizzy, me muero de la vergüenza al pedirte esto, pero necesitamos un donante que sea totalmente compatible con Ania y, de momento, no tenemos ninguno. No quiero obligarte a nada, pero si pudieras hacerte las pruebas…

\- Oh, claro, sí. – Sintió cómo palidecía y se mareaba levemente. Odiaba las agujas, se ponía a llorar cada vez que veía una y llevaba sin dejar que un médico la pinchara desde que tenía 15 años y sus padres la obligaron a hacerse un análisis de sangre. Pero si aquello le daba una oportunidad a Ania, lo haría. – Lo haré y, de hecho, se lo comentaré a los demás. Si yo no soy compatible, quizás ellos sí que lo sean. Bueno, igual tengo un par de amigos que no pueden donar, pero los demás sí y les comentaré la situación.

\- Eso sería maravilloso. – La abrazó y sonrió. – Muchísimas gracias, Lizzy, de verdad. Te debo una enorme. Te daré lo que me pidas, en serio.

\- Solo hago lo que cualquiera haría.

\- Cualquiera no. El otro día estuve hablando con el padre de Ania y… no sé cómo pude casarme con un despreciable como él. No solo ha pasado de hacerse él las pruebas, sino que no permite que nadie de su familia se las haga. Dice que no es su problema y que debería dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso de una vez.

\- Menudo gilipollas. – Contestó ella, sin poder evitarlo. – Por nosotros no te preocupes, haremos todo lo que podamos para que esto salga bien. Incluso si no lo somos nosotros, traeré aquí a todas las chicas de la hermandad y a todo el club de teatro. Encontraremos un donante.

\- De verdad, Lizzy, muchísimas gracias. – La abrazó con más fuerza. – Y te repito que te debo una enorme.

\- Summer, todavía no sabemos si soy compatible. – Murmuró ella, aguantando las lágrimas a duras penas. – Y, además, jamás te pediría nada. Yo solo quiero que Ania se ponga bien. ¿Para cuándo necesitas el donante?

\- Pues cuanto antes mejor. – La soltó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Hablaré mañana con el médico y se lo comentaré. A lo mejor podríais venir a haceros las pruebas la semana que viene, ¿qué te parece?

\- Perfecto. Se lo comentaré mañana, ¿vale? Hoy no me parece adecuado con lo que ha pasado…

\- Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Y, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Te juro que le he dado muchísimas vueltas y que, al final, he decidido aferrarme a esta última esperanza. Si no funciona…

\- Lo entiendo. – Lizzy bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. – Espero que alguno de nosotros sea compatible y que el tratamiento surta efecto.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues hoy (bueno, en España son ya las dos de la mañana así que técnicamente ayer, pero vosotros me entendéis) este fic cumple un añito. ¡Y yo que pensaba escribir algo corto! Me gustaría daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo, como siempre, no es sencillo seguir un fic durante tantísimo tiempo y, de verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hacéis y por estar ahí durante tanto tiempo. Espero que sigamos leyéndonos durante bastante más :)

Y, bueno, hablando del capítulo, menos mal que Albus y Alice han podido solucionarlo todo (aunque menudo susto le han dado a los demás xD) y Ania... a ver qué pasa con este nuevo tratamiento :( Esperemos que alguno de los chicos sea compatible y que Lizzy no se eche atrás...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y nos leemos pronto (si el TFG y los trabajos finales me lo permiten xD).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	64. Chapter 64

Lizzy sintió otra arcada y se echó hacia delante de nuevo, aferrándose a la taza del váter. Rose, preocupada, suspiró y se acercó al baño. Últimamente su amiga vomitaba todas las mañanas y no sabía qué le pasaba.

\- Lizzy, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí. – Mintió la morena, sentándose en el suelo. – Supongo que he tomado algo con lactosa.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro. – Volvió a mentir. Sabía que no era aquello. Los ataques de intolerancia a la lactosa le provocaban un dolor y un malestar muy característicos que no sentía en ese momento. Pero no podía decirle a Rose la verdad, ni siquiera quería pensarlo ella misma. – No pasa nada.

\- Pero llevas así varios días. – Insistió, poco convencida. – ¿Has olvidado leer la etiqueta de algo nuevo que tomas a diario?

\- Su… supongo.

\- Lizzy, - Se agachó junto a ella y suspiró. – ¿estás segura de que no hay nada que quieras contarme? Eres mi mejor amiga. Puedes confiar en mí sea lo que sea.

\- No pasa nada, Rose, de verdad. – Siguió insistiendo. – Estoy bien.

\- Muy bien. – Se puso de pie de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. – Tengo que irme ya a clase, ¿vas a desayunar?

\- No lo sé. Quizás me beba un té, pero dudo que coma. Tengo mal cuerpo.

\- Si necesitas algo…

\- Gracias, Rose. En serio. – Sonrió y la otra, tras devolverle la sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero, entonces, un escalofrió la recorrió y no puedo evitar llamarla de nuevo. Tenía que salir de dudas. Tenía que hablar con James. Y tenía que hacerse un test de embarazo cuanto antes. – ¡Rose, espera!

\- ¿Sí? – Se giró y sonrió levemente.

\- A lo mejor sí que necesito algo.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo dices que tenemos que ir al hospital? – Le preguntó Albus a James, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hoy a las cinco. Iré a buscaros a Scorpius y a ti al piso, ¿vale? – Su hermano suspiró y se revolvió el pelo levemente. No es que no quisiera hacer aquello, es que llevaba unos días un tanto inquieto. Estaba convencido de que a Lizzy tendría que haberle bajado la regla hacía tres días, pero no se habían atrevido a hablar de ello. Sabía que aquello era mala idea, ¿por qué no pararon a tiempo? – A mí tampoco me hacen gracia los pinchazos, pero Ania lo necesita.

\- Sí, lo sé. No nos cuesta nada y es por una buena causa.

\- ¿Alice también viene?

\- Sí, claro. No me hizo falta terminar la frase para que aceptara. Ya sabes cómo es.

\- Adorable. – Sonrió levemente y el otro frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Yo? Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a…? Mira, no. – Bufó y negó con la cabeza. – Estoy metido en un buen lío, Albus. Bueno, aún no lo sé, pero probablemente lo esté.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Igual te hago tío.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Albus enarcó ambas cejas y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que haber entendido mal.

\- Creo que Lizzy está embarazada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Es que lo hicimos sin condón un día y… no le ha bajado la regla desde entonces.

\- ¿Pero estáis mal de la cabeza o qué os pasa? ¿Quieres ser padre con 23 años, James?

\- No, claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces? – Bufó y le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo. – Hay muchas cosas que pueden hacerse sin arriesgarse, ¿te das cuenta?

\- Sí, tú ahora eres un experto en el tema. – Volvió a darle y James se quejó. – Para ya, ¿no?

\- No. Es lo único que te mereces. ¿Y si está embarazada qué vais a hacer?

\- Pues… no lo sé. Abortar, supongo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas decirles a papá y mamá? "Hola, papá; hola, mamá; ¿sabéis quien os va a hacer abuelos?

\- Joder, Albus, no me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy. – Se revolvió el pelo y suspiró. – No sé para qué te cuento nada…

\- ¿Por qué no le dices que se haga un test de embarazo?

\- Porque me da miedo que sea positivo.

\- ¿Y prefieres enterarte cuando seas padre?

\- No…

\- Pues entonces esta tarde en el hospital se lo dices. Y punto.

James asintió lentamente. Por mucho miedo que le diera, sabía que aquello sería lo mejor.

* * *

Rose pegó levemente en la puerta del baño y suspiró.

\- ¿Te lo has hecho ya?

\- No. – Lizzy abrió y negó con la cabeza. Tenía la caja todavía sin abrir en la mano y temblaba levemente. – No puedo, Rose.

\- Tienes que saberlo. Lo tienes desde esta mañana y ambas sabemos que lo mejor será que lo hables con James cuanto antes. – Se mordió el labio y suspiró. – Si estás embarazada…

\- No lo digas.

\- Pero es que es la realidad. No por negarla va a desaparecer, ¿te das cuenta? – Insistió. – Tienes que saberlo para poder tomar una decisión.

\- No hay ninguna decisión que tomar, no puedo tener un crío con 21 años, Rose.

\- Pues más a mi favor así que vuelve a ese baño y hazte el maldito test de embarazo de una vez.

\- Creo que… creo que voy a dejarlo hasta esta noche. – Murmuró. – James no tardará en llegar y… lo mejor será que estemos tranquilos para las pruebas.

\- ¿Crees que si estás embarazada no lo van a notar en el análisis de sangre, Lizzy?

\- Prefiero no pensar en ello, en serio.

\- Sois un par de inconscientes de verdad…

\- Ya lo sé y, de verdad, ya me torturo yo misma lo suficiente. No hace falta que lo hagas tú también. – Miró el móvil y suspiró. – James dice que ya va a salir, lo mejor será que vayamos bajando.

\- Sí, claro. Vamos.

* * *

Alice estaba sentada en el suelo de su cuarto, tarareando una canción mientras garabateaba. Le encantaba hacer aquello desde que era pequeña, la relajaba. Y, con todas las emociones que había vivido en los últimos días, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque no podía decir que lo que había pasado le había disgustado. Sentía su piel erizarse y una pequeña punzada en su bajo vientre cada vez que pensaba en lo que habían hecho Albus y ella hacía ya casi una semana. Había sentido tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que solo había querido reír y llorar. No era capaz de expresar aquello con palabras y, ahora que ya se le había pasado el susto, se moría de ganas por repetirlo. Aquella semana ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo y no habían podido dormir juntos ninguna noche, pero estaba convencida de que pronto lograrían sacar un hueco.

\- Te estás poniendo completamente roja. – La voz de Lily la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que enrojeciera aún más. – ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- En… nada.

\- Ya, claro. – Se levantó del escritorio y se sentó a su lado. – A mí no me engañas.

\- Es solo que pensaba en Albus.

\- Ogg, ¿para qué preguntaré? – Puso cara de asco y negó con la cabeza. – Creo que prefería no saberlo.

\- Pues no haber preguntado, Lils. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Estoy muy enamorada de él, ¿sabes?

\- Me he dado cuenta. Y él de ti también, la verdad. Todavía me sorprende.

\- Te dije que sabía lo que hacía.

\- Punto para ti, sí. – La pelirroja la miró y suspiró. – Oye, Alice, ¿cómo sabes si… estás enamorada de alguien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que creo que nunca lo he estado y… - Se puso roja y carraspeó levemente. – Da igual, es una tontería.

\- ¡No, claro que no! – Se apresuró a decir. – Lily, estar enamorado es algo maravilloso. Es como si todo fuera más bonito, solo quieres estar con esa persona y pasear cogidos de la mano y…

\- Uf, vale, calla, suena demasiado pasteloso.

\- Bueno, supongo que cada persona es distinta. – Alice empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo y negó con la cabeza. – A lo mejor para ti las cosas son menos dulces y más, digamos, pasionales. No sé. Cada persona es un mundo, ¿no?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Crees que te estás enamorando de Leo?

\- No, claro que no. – Lily sonrió levemente y puso los ojos en blanco. – A ver, estamos muy a gusto los dos juntos y tenemos química, pero de ahí a hablar de amor… No.

\- Claro. – La castaña le guiñó el ojo, pero no añadió nada más. Miró entonces su móvil y suspiró. – Oye, tengo que irme ya, Albus dice que están llegando.

\- Que os vaya bien, espero que encontréis un donante.

\- Y yo. Siento que no os dejen donar a Leo y a ti.

\- Los requisitos son los que son y, aunque estoy segura de que no tengo nada, lo mejor es poner en riesgo la salud de Ania.

\- Pues sí, hay que tener mucho cuidado con esto. – Se puso de pie, peinándose con los dedos y se encogió de hombros. – Mi plan es no volver hasta mañana, pero ya veremos qué pasa.

\- No creo que tengas ningún problema para acostarte con mi hermano si es lo que quieres.

\- Eso espero.

Ambas rieron y, finalmente, Alice salió del cuarto y salió de la residencia justo cuando el coche de James llegaba. Se subió y, tras darle un beso rápido a Albus, se abrochó el cinturón y los seis se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

No tardaron en llegar y, nada más entrar, les indicaron donde tenían que ir y una enfermera les pidió que esperaran unos instantes.

\- ¿Quiénes van a entrar los primeros?

\- Yo misma. – Se ofreció voluntaria Alice, sonriendo levemente.

\- Venga, yo también. – Se apresuró a añadir Albus, cogiéndola de la mano.

\- Muy bien, pues si pueden seguirme, por favor...

Los dos se marcharon y los otros cuatro se quedaron solos en la sala de espera. Lizzy cerró los ojos y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Solo pensar en la aguja, hacía que tuviera ganas de vomitar y llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lizz? – Le preguntó James al oído. – Estás blanca.

\- Me dan mucho miedo las agujas. – Confesó. – Pánico más bien.

\- No lo sabía. Nunca me lo habías contado.

\- Bueno, tú nunca habías preguntado y no es un tema de conversación que suela salir. – Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. – No sé si puedo hacer esto.

\- Lizz…

\- Hablo en serio. Tengo muchas ganas de llorar y… quiero salir corriendo.

\- Piensa en Ania. – Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y besó su frente con delicadeza. – Tenemos que hacerlo por ella.

Lizzy asintió y trató de concentrarse en aquello, aunque le estaba resultando bastante complicado. Estaba demasiado asustada.

Albus y Alice no tardaron en salir y Rose y Scorpius pasaron a la consulta, conscientes de que la chica necesitaba un par de minutos más para hacerse a la idea, aunque en seguida volvieron también a la sala de espera y a Lizzy no le quedó más remedio que entrar, acompañada de James que mantenía una mano sobre su cadera de forma protectora. Se sentó y, lentamente, se levantó la manga de la camiseta aunque, cuando vio la aguja, no pudo evitar ponerse a negar con la cabeza.

\- No… no puedo.

\- Lizz…

\- De verdad, James, no puedo. No puedo. – Bajó la mirada y un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y, en seguida comenzó a darse pequeños pellizcos en el brazo contrario, demasiado nerviosa como para controlar aquel impulso. – Quiero hacerlo, te lo juro; quiero ayudar a Ania, pero… No puedo hacer esto. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

\- Míralo como si fuera una prueba médica. Supongo que te habrán hecho análisis de sangre antes, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero no me hago uno desde hace ocho años y creo que también tenía que ponerme una vacuna y pasé de ir. – Confesó, llorando. – Es que no puedo, James. No puedo.

\- Joder, Lizzy… - Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. – Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo me hago las pruebas y los dos volvemos fuera. Si cuando nos den los resultados, nos dicen que alguno de nosotros es compatible, no tienes por qué hacer nada, pero si ninguno de nosotros lo es, vuelves aquí y te lo haces. Y yo te prometo que no me alejaré de ti y que te apoyaré, ¿vale?

\- Vale…

\- Venga, déjame ahí.

Lizzy asintió y se levantó, secándose las lágrimas. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por aquello, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

James terminó en seguida y los dos volvieron a la sala de espera. La enfermera les dijo que tardaría un rato, pero que lo mejor sería que no se alejaran para poder avisarlos en cuanto tuvieran los resultados y, así, poder acordar lo que fuera así que se quedaron ahí quietos. Albus y Scorpius bajaron a la cafetería y volvieron con café y dulces para todos y los seis merendaron en silencio, expectantes. Summer bajó poco después para saludarlos y darles las gracias por lo que estaban haciendo.

\- De verdad, chicos, no sabéis cómo os lo agradezco. – Repetía una y otra vez. – Necesitéis lo que necesitéis, decídmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tu hija se merece un futuro. – Contestó Alice. – Y yo quiero conocerla, ¿vale? Porque Lizzy y James cuentan maravillas de ella.

\- Alice… - Albus la miró con preocupación, aunque no terminó la frase por respeto a la mujer. No quería que Alice se encariñara con ella y sufriera si al final no encontraban donante.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. – Lo besó con delicadeza y se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya tenemos los resultados.

Interrumpieron su conversación y todos se levantaron rápidamente, nerviosos. Summer se acercó corriendo a la enfermera y la miró con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Tenemos una buena noticia: uno de los chicos es compatible. Así que podríamos realizar la extracción mañana mismo.

La mujer gritó y abrazó a Lizzy, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, avergonzada –debería haberse hecho esa maldita prueba–, aunque también tuvo que contener un pequeño grito de alegría. Aquella noticia era muy buena, Ania podía curarse.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Alice.

\- El señor James Sirius Potter.

Y entonces Lizzy volvió a sentir una enorme punzada de miedo. ¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué no otro? El chico contestó rápidamente que haría lo que hiciera falta y la mujer comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía el proceso, aunque la morena solo escuchaba palabras sueltas como "anestesia" y "quirófano". Se llevó la mano de forma inconsciente al vientre y suspiró. Solo esperaba que aquello saliera bien.

* * *

Ay, parece que James y Lizzy pueden haberla cagado un poco-mucho... ¿Qué creéis que pasará al final? ¿Hablarán al menos del "problema"?

¡Y hemos encontrado un donante compatible para Ania, menos mal! Pobre Lizzy, qué mal rato ha pasado la pobre :( Si es que a veces hay cosas que son superiores a nuestras fuerzas y menos mal que James es súper comprensivo... Ay, a ver cómo va todo ahora.

Espero que os haya gustado y siento el retraso pero, como sabéis, tengo un lío encima enorme.

Muchos besos,

María :)


	65. Chapter 65

James acarició el costado de Lizzy y bajó hasta alcanzar su vientre con cuidado. No había sido una noche fácil. La chica suspiró y pegó un poco más su espalda a su pecho antes de apoyar sus manos sobre las de él.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó, en voz baja.

\- Bien. No tengo ganas de vomitar. – Murmuró ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿no?

\- Supongo. – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a suspirar. – No lo sé, no estoy segura de nada. Solo tengo miedo.

\- Y yo.

La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y besó su hombro. Lizzy le había contado lo del retraso nada más llegar a su cuarto la noche anterior y los dos habían pasado prácticamente la noche en vela, hablando, haciendo planes, tomando decisiones. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de quién había llorado más. Demasiados sentimientos encontrados, demasiados miedos, demasiada incertidumbre. Por suerte, los dos tenían ideas similares. Sabían que eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres: él estaba terminando la carrera, a ella le quedaba todavía un año; llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, no sabían qué les depararía el futuro; no tenían ningún tipo de estabilidad económica… Tener un hijo sería una locura.

\- ¿Crees que podrás esperar hasta esta noche?

La chica asintió. Habían decidido esperar hasta que James saliera de quirófano para hacerse el test de embarazo. Ninguno de los dos quería que se preocupara aún más en esos momentos.

\- Si sale positivo…

\- Ya lo hemos hablado. – Murmuró él antes de besar su hombro de nuevo. – Pedimos cita con el médico y ya está.

\- Sí. – Lizzy asintió y se giró. – Me da miedo que se enteren mis padres.

\- Y a mí los míos, pero eso no sucederá. Ya verás. – Se besaron con dulzura y él acarició su pelo. – Además, todo puede quedar en una falsa alarma, ¿no?

\- Sí. – Ella suspiró y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Después de tantas lágrimas e insomnio, estaba agotada. – Espero que sí.

* * *

Rose llegó a la oficina donde acababa de empezar las prácticas un poco nerviosa. Lo único que había hecho hasta aquel momento había sido llevar cafés y hacer algunas fotocopias, pero nada realmente útil o productivo y empezaba a temer no aprender nada en aquellos meses.

\- Weasley.

Su jefa la llamó y ella se apresuró a dejar las cosas en la pequeña mesa que le habían asignado y acercarse a la de ella.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito que ayudes a buscar los precedentes de un caso concreto. Vamos mal de tiempo así que hasta la becaria tendrá que ayudar. – Le dijo, sin mirarla si quiera, con la vista fija en su ordenador. – ¿Sabes buscar precedentes, no?

\- Sí, claro.

\- Muy bien, pues entonces ve leyendo estos informes y habla con Raymond y Juliet, que son los encargados.

\- Vale, de acuerdo. Muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad. Yo… no la decepcionaré. De verdad.

\- Eso espero, Weasley. Y ahora, vamos. Ah, pero mi latte de media mañana me lo traes, ¿eh?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

Sonrió levemente y cogió los papeles que la mujer le tendía antes de correr hacia su mesa y empezar a leer rápidamente. ¡Menos mal que le habían dado aquella oportunidad!

\- Weasley, ¿has encontrado algo?

Rose, que llevaba dos horas revisando y anotando cosas como una loca, levantó la cabeza y asintió con cierta timidez.

\- Sí. Eso creo, vaya. – Cogió un papel en el que tenía varios datos apuntados y se lo tendió a su jefa. – Creo que estos precedentes podrían…

\- Ya lo hemos comprobado y no nos sirven. – La cortó, nada más ver las primeras palabras escritas. – ¿Nada más?

\- Sí, claro, esto… - Cogió otro folio y se lo tendió, un poco preocupada. – ¿Quizás este?

\- ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? – La mujer frunció el ceño y lo miró con un poco más de atención.

\- Mencionaron el caso en un periódico local y pensé que podría resultar útil así que lo he buscado.

\- Puede servir, sí. – La mujer asintió y sonrió levemente. – Muy bien, Weasley. Sigue así. A lo mejor no es un desperdicio de tiempo y espacio tener alumnos en prácticas.

Se fue y la pelirroja tuvo que contener un grito. ¡Su jefa –esa señora impasible y borde, que parecía no tener sentimientos– la había felicitado! Sacó su móvil rápidamente y, bajo la mesa para que no la vieran, comenzó a escribirle a Scorpius.

 ** _Rose_** _: ¡Mi jefa me ha felicitado!_

 _¡Por fin!_

 _A lo mejor a partir de ahora me deja hacer cosas._

 ** _Scorpius_** _: ¡Lo sabía!_

 _Sabía que tarde o temprano te dejarían demostrar lo muchísimo que vales._

 _¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño!_

 _Luego lo celebramos cuando vuelvas._

 _Te prepararé algo romántico._

 _Te quiero mucho._

 ** _Rose_** _: No hace falta que me prepares nada._

 _Eres un cielo, en serio._

 _Te quiero muchísimo, mi amor._

 _En un rato nos vemos._

Volvió a sonreír y guardó el teléfono antes de ponerse a revisar unos documentos que se había dejado a medias. A lo mejor podía volver a sorprender a su jefa.

* * *

Lily abrazó a James con fuerza, aferrándose a su camiseta y enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, ¿eh? ¡Y diles que comprueben de nuevo si la cantidad de anestesia es la correcta! – Dijo, sin separarse de él. – En serio, quiero ir contigo, no voy a concentrarme nada.

\- Lily, es solo una donación, no va a pasarme nada. – Le aseguró él. – El examen de mañana es importante, tienes que prepararlo bien.

\- Pero quiero ir contigo. – Se separó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Papá, mamá y Lizzy estarán allí y, en cuanto salga de quirófano, te llamarán. – Le aseguró antes de colocarle bien un mechón de pelo. – Estaré bien, Lils. No te preocupes.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Volvieron a abrazarse y el mayor se fue del cuarto. Se suponía que sus padres llegarían en seguida y todavía tenía que ir a por Lizzy. Pero tenía que ver a Lily antes de ir al hospital. La había notado tan nerviosa y asustada cuando hablaron por teléfono que no había podido evitar salir corriendo e ir a tranquilizarla. Era su hermanita pequeña y no podía soportar la idea de que sufriera por él. Además, era solo una tontería, no entendía por qué estaban todos tan nerviosos. Sí, sabía que había que tener cuidado con la anestesia, pero estaba seguro de que todo iría bien.

Llegó a la hermandad y se encontró con su novia ya esperándolo en la puerta. No tenía mucho mejor cara que aquella mañana aunque, en cuanto lo vio, se esforzó por sonreír.

\- ¿Estás listo? – Le preguntó.

\- Sí, solo tengo que subir a por un par de cosas. – Contestó, sonriendo levemente también. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien. Hoy no he vomitado en todo el día. Pero aún ni rastro.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. – La besó con dulzura y acarició su mejilla. – Tenemos tiempo de actuar.

\- Sí. Además, ahora no podemos preocuparnos por eso. Tienes que estar tranquilo.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Genial porque yo no. – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – A lo mejor si me hubiera hecho las pruebas…

\- No le des más vueltas, ¿vale? Eso queda entre tú y yo y yo hago esta donación encantado.

Lizzy asintió y, finalmente, los dos entraron a la casa y subieron rápidamente al dormitorio del chico para coger la mochila que tenía preparada. Se suponía que podría volver a casa aquella misma noche, pero prefería llevarse algo de ropa y aseo, por si acaso. Bajaron de nuevo y Ginny y Harry no tardaron en llegar. La pelirroja se bajó del coche y abrazó a su hijo.

\- ¿Listo, cariño?

\- Claro, mamá. – Él asintió. – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí, claro. Subid.

Se montaron rápidamente y Harry arrancó, rumbo al hospital.

* * *

Nada más llegar, se llevaron a James e indicaron a Harry, Ginny y Lizzy donde podían esperarlo. Los tres se sentaron y la morena, sin poder evitarlo y sobrepasada por todo, comenzó a llorar, ante la mirada estupefacta de sus suegros, que no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

\- Venga, Lizzy, no te preocupes. – Murmuró Ginny, acariciando su brazo. – James estará bien. No llores.

\- Es que… es que…

Negó con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero no terminó la frase. No podía decirle a su suegra que creía que estaba embarazada y aquello era demasiado para ella.

\- Sabes perfectamente que es solo una tontería, una simple donación. No le pasará nada.

\- Sí, claro. – Asintió lentamente y apretó los ojos. – Espero que termine pronto.

\- Se pasará en nada, ya verás. – La pelirroja suspiró. La verdad es que ella también estaba bastante preocupada, pero se esforzaba por aparentar tranquilidad.

Lizzy volvió a asentir y los tres dejaron que el tiempo pasara. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, una doctora salió y, con una pequeña sonrisa, les dijo que todo había sido un éxito y que en seguida podrían ver al chico. Ellos asintieron y la siguieron hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la sala en la que se estaba recuperando. Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que les confirmaron que se había despertado y sus padres corrieron al interior. La morena tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a esperar y tranquilizarse. Paseó por el pasillo hasta que Harry asomó la cabeza y le dijo que pasara. Sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió hacia el interior de la habitación y abrazó al chico, que estaba tumbado bocabajo y parecía todavía bastante atontado.

\- Eh, Lizz, no llores. – Murmuró al escucharla sollozar. – Estoy bien, ¿ves?

\- Lo mejor será que os dejemos solos un poco. – Harry sujetó a Ginny de la mano y señaló la puerta. – Iremos a la cafetería y volveremos en un rato.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró James.

Los dos adultos salieron y Lizzy, que seguía aferrada a él llorando, por fin habló.

\- Me daba tanto miedo que algo saliera mal. Me daba miedo quedarme sola y embarazada.

\- ¿Embaraqué?

Lizzy se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Ginny, que la miraba horrorizada y con la cara casi del mismo color que su pelo.

\- Ginny, yo…

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – Miró a James y señaló a la chica con un dedo. – ¿Está embarazada?

\- No lo sabemos. – Murmuró él, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su madre.

\- A lo mejor. – Susurró Lizzy. – Lo siento mucho, Ginny.

\- ¿Que lo sientes? – Bufó y la agarró del brazo con fuerza. – Ahora mismo vamos a que te hagan un análisis de sangre para comprobar si estás embarazada o no.

\- Tengo un test de embarazo en el bolso, iba a hacérmelo esta noche. – Confesó.

\- Pues entonces vamos al baño porque te lo vas a hacer de forma inmediata. – Tiró de ella y la sacó de la habitación con paso rápido. – ¡No pienso convertirme en abuela!

Llegaron a un baño y, sin dudar, la pelirroja la obligó a entrar en un cubículo y pasó con ella.

\- Ginny, yo…

\- No quiero excusas, Lizzy. Hazlo de una vez. – La cortó y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Es que no tomáis protecciones?

\- Una vez no teníamos y… lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. – La chica suspiró, pero, finalmente, sacó el aparatito de su bolso y comenzó a hacer pis.

\- Si estás embarazada, ¿cómo se supone que vas a decírselo a tus padres? Porque yo no pienso llamarles para contarles lo irresponsables que son nuestros hijos, que nos van a dar un nieto antes de terminar la carrera.

\- No, mis padres no pueden enterarse de esto. – Negó con la cabeza. – Voy a abortar. Si estoy embarazada, abortaré. Ya lo hemos hablado.

\- Me parece lo más sensato.

\- Pero si en mi casa se enteran… No sé cómo se lo tomarían.

\- Tus padres son muy tradicionales, ¿verdad? – La pelirroja suspiró. – Me dio esa sensación cuando los conocí.

\- Bastante, sí. Mi abuela es muy religiosa y le daría un infarto si lo supiera. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de contener las lágrimas. – Te juro que siempre hemos tenido muchísimo cuidado, Ginny. Esto ha sido solo un descuido.

\- Un descuido es suficiente. – La miró con preocupación y le quitó el test de la mano. – Pero, pase lo que pase, no vas a estar sola, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, quizás mate a mi hijo, pero hasta que todo termine podrás contar con nuestro apoyo. No quiero que me tomes por una suegra horrible, pero sois demasiado jóvenes para esto y os tenía por dos personas maduras.

\- ¿Cuánto le queda a ese chisme? – Murmuró Lizzy.

\- Poco.

Ginny contuvo la respiración al ver que empezaba a cambiar de color y la morena, que por fin había abierto los ojos, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Al fin se sabría todo.

* * *

James esperaba en la habitación junto a su padre y Summer –que había bajado para ver cómo había ido todo y se había enterado de lo que había sucedido–. Los tres estaban en silencio, expectantes, especialmente James que no podía creerse que su madre los hubiera pillado de pleno.

Por suerte, Ginny y Lizzy no tardaron en entrar y la morena le tendió al chico el test de embarazo. Él lo cogió y lo miró unos instantes con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Es…?

\- Negativo. – Contestó ella. – No estoy embarazada.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y él no pudo evitar suspirar, sintiendo cómo un gran alivio se apoderaba de él.

\- Lizzy, nunca más.

\- ¿Crees que después de este susto me han quedado ganas de volver a hacerlo sin protección? – Sonrió y lo besó. – Te quiero, pero lo de tener hijos no está en mis planes.

\- ¿Ni dentro de muchos años?

\- No, nunca.

\- Bueno, los gatos también están bien, ¿no?

Volvieron a besarse y sonrieron. Al final todo había salido bien.

* * *

Siento mucho haberos dejado la incertidumbre, ¡pero al menos ya sabemos que todo ha sido una falsa alarma! Mis niños, ¡qué mal lo han pasado! Pero así, al menos, aprenderán a tomar siempre precauciones ;) Y Ginny es temible, qué miedito jajaja

¡Y parece que a Rose están empezando a valorarla en las prácticas! ¿Se avecinan cosas buenas para ella? ;)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y mañana contesto los comentarios del anterior sin falta.

Muchos besos y, como siempre, mil gracias.

María :)

PD: Lily es un amor 3


	66. Chapter 66

\- No puedo creerme que por fin haya llegado el día.

Leo sonrió al ver a Lily dar pequeños saltitos de emoción. Estaban en la sala VIP del aeropuerto, tomando un café y unos dulces mientras esperaban que los avisaran para embarcar.

\- Lily, tranquilízate. – Ginny se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza levemente.

\- Pero, mamá, ¡voy a ser modelo famosa! – Insistió ella. – Habrá periodistas y mi cara saldrá por todo el país.

\- Ya lo sé, pero respira o no llegarás a Phoenix de una pieza.

La chica volvió a saltar y, esta vez, fue su padre quien puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco.

\- Venga, Lily, tu madre tiene razón. Deja de parecerte a tu tío Sirius.

\- ¡Pero, papá, ¿por qué no entendéis lo emocionante que es esto?! ¡Voy a ser famosa! ¿Y si me proponen hacer más campañas? Sería genial.

\- Por supuesto, pero no vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.

\- Lo que sea. – Lily giró la cabeza y sonrió al ver llegar a una azafata. – ¡Seguro que viene a por nosotros ya!

\- Atención, por favor, pueden ir embarcando cuando quieran.

La pelirroja cogió su bolsa de mano y tiró del brazo de Leo hacia la puerta.

\- Venga, Lily, tranquila. – Dijo él, riendo. – No nos van a quitar los asientos. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Da igual. Quiero subir ya. – Insistió. – En primera te dan champagne gratis, ¿verdad? ¿O eso pasa solo en las películas?

\- Sí, te dan champagne y aperitivos gratis. Dependiendo de la hora también una comida rica, aunque creo que a nosotros no nos toca. – Le explicó. – Es una pasada y después no quieres volver a viajar en turista.

\- No me digas eso, que no puedo permitirme viajar así.

\- Cuando seas una modelo famosa podrás, ¿no?

\- Ojalá.

Enseñaron la documentación y, por fin, los dejaron pasar al avión. Una sonriente azafata se acercó a ellos y, tras comprobar sus billetes, los llevó hasta sus asientos.

\- ¿Desean una bebida? – Les preguntó mientras ellos se sentaban.

\- Sí, champagne. – Pidió la chica.

\- Disculpe, pero, ¿cuántos años tiene? No podemos servir alcohol a menores de edad.

\- Bueno, yo… - Se puso un poco roja y Leo, a su lado, tuvo que contener una carcajada. – Tengo 21.

\- ¿Podría enseñarme su carnet? Uno verdadero a ser posible, señorita Potter.

\- Vale, tengo 18 pero, ¿qué más da?

\- La ley nos prohíbe servirle alcohol, lo lamento. Puedo traerle un refresco.

\- No, gracias. Quizás luego.

\- ¿Y a usted le traigo una copa?

\- Dos mejor.

La chica enarcó una ceja, sonrió de forma burlona y, finalmente, se fue.

\- ¿Y mis padres? – Preguntó Lily entonces.

\- Cinco filas detrás.

\- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? – Se mordió el labio mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Eres un genio.

Le dio un beso rápido antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en su asiento y mirar por la pequeña ventana, deseando despegar.

* * *

\- ¿A qué hora llega el avión de Lily?

Alice, sentada en un columpio y balanceándose, miró a Albus, que botaba un balón de baloncesto frente a una canasta.

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que cenaban con el padre de Leo así que supongo que sobre las siete o las ocho. – Dio un pequeño salto y encestó sin ningún esfuerzo. – Todavía no puedo creerme que todo el país vaya a ver a mi hermanita en ropa interior.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Es su trabajo. – Se encogió de hombros y siguió columpiándose. – No sé, Albus. No lo veo para tanto. Además, seguro que sale guapísima. Lily es súper fotogénica. Ojalá yo saliera la mitad de bien que ella en las fotos.

\- Tú sales preciosa en las fotos, Alice. – Dijo, girándose hacia ellas. Frunció el ceño y le pasó el balón. – No sé por qué dices eso.

\- Venga ya, Albus. – La castaña apartó la mirada, un poco sonrojada. – Tú me ves con buenos ojos, pero no suelo salir muy bien.

\- Eso no es así. Ya verás. – Sacó el móvil y abrió la cámara. – Ya verás que reportaje voy a hacerte.

\- Albus, no. – Protestó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. – No voy a salir bien.

\- Confía en mí. – Le pidió. – Soy todo un experto en esto.

\- Eres un experto en muchas cosas, ¿no? – Replicó ella, sonriendo de forma burlona.

\- Pues sí. Lo soy. – Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a enseñarle el móvil. – Y venga, hazme caso. Una foto. Vas a salir preciosa.

\- Bueno, está bien…

\- Quédate así sentada, pero dobla un poco hacia dentro la rodilla izquierda. – Le indicó. – Agárrate a la cadena y mira hacia allá.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí, perfecto y ahora, simplemente, ríe.

\- ¿Que me ría?

\- Sí, ríete como siempre lo haces. Como si acabara de decirte la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?

\- No sé. Imagina que acabo de pedirte que te cases conmigo porque estoy completamente loco por ti.

Alice lanzó una carcajada y el chico le hizo un par de fotos aprovechando el momento. Era preciosa siempre, pero aún más cuando reía de esa forma tan natural y espontánea.

\- Mira. – Le enseñó la foto y sonrió. – ¿Ves como tú también sales guapísima?

\- ¡Madre mía, Albus, es verdad! – Se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó con fuerza. – Pásamela, voy a ponérmela de foto de perfil ya. Es la mejor foto que me han hecho en mi vida.

\- Entonces, ¿me dejas hacerte un reportaje?

\- Sí, claro que sí.

\- ¿Y el reportaje tiene que ser con ropa o…? – Enarcó una ceja y ella se puso completamente roja. – Era broma, era broma.

\- Puedo empezar el reportaje con algo más de ropa e ir quitándomela poco a poco. – Murmuró ella, con la mirada fija en la nada. Se mordió el labio y, por fin, lo miró. – Pero tienes que prometerme que esas fotos no saldrán a la luz jamás.

\- ¿Acabas de… acabas de decir que sí?

Albus la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, rápidamente, la cogió de la mano y comenzó a andar.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó ella, riendo.

\- A hacer el amor. Ahora mismo. Dios, cómo me ha puesto la idea.

\- Me estás llevando al lado oscuro, ¿eh? – Le guiñó el ojo y volvió a reír. – ¿Quién me habría dicho a mí a principio de curso que accedería a esto?

\- ¿Y quién me habría dicho a mí que acabaría completamente enamorado de ti?

\- Yo podría habértelo dicho. – Respondió, con cierta autosuficiencia. – Tanto acompañarme a clase, tanto salvarme de otros tíos en las fiestas… Era inevitable.

\- Supongo que sí: lo era. – Albus se detuvo y colocó un mechón de pelo de la chica tras la oreja. – Te quiero, preciosa.

\- Y yo a ti, amor.

\- Y ahora, vamos. Tenemos que aprovechar que tenemos el piso para nosotros solos.

* * *

Leo miró a Lily con ambas cejas enarcadas, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Aquella pregunta lo había dejado completamente descolocado. Era una locura. A lo mejor simplemente había entendido mal, ¿no? No era posible que le hubiera propuesto eso.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Me has entendido perfectamente. – La pelirroja rió y lo cogió de la camisa, acercándolo a ella para poder hablar en su oído. – Quiero follarte en el baño del avión, ¿te apuntas o no?

\- Lily, eres consciente de que tus padres están en este mismo avión, ¿verdad? – Preguntó. – Cinco filas no son tanto.

\- No se darán cuenta. – Se puso de rodillas en el asiento y miró hacia atrás. – Están los dos dormidos. No van a vernos ir hacia el baño. Y no me digas que no te pone muchísimo la idea…

\- A ver, claro que sí, pero me da miedo que nos pillen.

\- No lo harán, confía en mí. – Entrelazó sus dedos y se mordió el labio. - ¿Vamos?

\- Venga, pero rápido, no vayan a despertarse.

La pelirroja rió y ambos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia el pequeño baño. Entraron y, nada más bloquear la puerta, comenzaron a besarse. Lily llevó las manos hacia el pantalón de Leo, mientras este la subía sobre el lavabo, y lo desabrochó.

\- Esto es una locura…

\- Lo sé, ¿no te encanta? – La pelirroja comenzó a besar el cuello del chico e introdujo la mano en su ropa interior. – Es tan emocionante.

Volvieron a besarse y él la elevó un poco para poder bajarle los vaqueros pero, de repente, unos golpes en la puerta les sobresaltaron.

\- ¡Ocupado! – Exclamó la pelirroja antes de besar de nuevo el cuello del chico, que se había quedado paralizado. – ¡Vuelva en un rato!

\- ¿Lily?

La chica se quedó completamente quieta al reconocer aquella voz y sintió cómo palidecía. Aquello no era posible.

\- ¿Papá? Ya… ya salgo. ¡Ya voy!

Se bajó del lavabo de un salto e intercambió una mirada de pánico con Leo, que seguía sin reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Le preguntó en un murmullo. – Nos va a ver salir juntos.

-Ya te dije que esto era mala idea, Lils.

\- ¿Lily, te encuentras bien? – Insistió Harry desde el otro lado. – ¿Necesitas que avise a tu madre?

\- ¡No, por Dios! – Respondió ella. – Ya salgo, papá. No seas impaciente.

\- ¿Estás segura de que va todo bien?

\- ¡Que sí, pesado!

Terminaron de acomodarse la ropa rápidamente y, finalmente, el moreno abrió la puerta, aunque no se atrevió a mirar al hombre a la cara.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Todo tuyo, papá. – Lily le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas de niña buena y se encogió de hombros. – Ya puedes pasar.

Empujó a Leo hacia delante y, aún sonriendo a su padre, se dirigió a su asiento, deseando que la tierra se la tragase. Aquello había sido demasiada mala suerte.

\- Madre mía, qué desastre. – Leo se echó hacia atrás nada más sentarse y cerró los ojos.

\- Qué incómodo, joder. – Lily bufó frustrada. – Y con las ganas que tenía de echar un polvo…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, algo tensos. Harry pasó por su lado poco después, pero no les dijo nada sino que se dirigió directamente hacia su asiento. Se sentó y zarandeó el hombro de Ginny, que seguía profundamente dormida.

\- Ginny, despierta. – Murmuró, sin dejar de mover su brazo. – Ginny, por favor. Es muy importante.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Masculló, arrugando la frente. – Estoy durmiendo.

\- Es Lily.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Abrió un ojo y miró a su marido un poco preocupada.

\- Cuando he ido al baño, la he pillado ahí dentro con Leo. – Le contó, tratando de controlar los nervios. – Ginny, ¡es nuestra pequeña!

\- Por favor, Harry, Lily tiene ya casi 19 años. ¿En serio esperabas que fuera virgen?

\- ¡Pero si nunca ha tenido novio!

\- Y Albus tampoco había tenido ninguna novia antes y tú no habías asumido que seguía siendo virgen, ¿no? – Se incorporó un poco y negó con la cabeza. – Eso no tiene nada que ver.

\- Pero, ¿no te preocupa? Es muy pequeña.

\- Mientras sea responsable no pasa nada. Además, esto era algo evidente. Leo es guapo, nuestra hija es muy guapa… Era evidente que esto pasaría.

\- Pero es mi bebé…

\- Era tu bebé, Harry. Ahora es una universitaria que está a punto de volar del nido. – Lo besó con dulzura y llamó a una azafata que pasaba por ahí. – Perdona, ¿puedes traernos un whisky?

\- En seguida.

La pelirroja sonrió a su marido y volvió a besarlo.

\- Nuestros hijos se están haciendo mayores poco a poco, Harry, y tenemos que hacernos a la idea. Además, ¿no querrás arruinarle la presentación a Lily, verdad?

\- No, claro que no, pero, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Finjo que no he visto nada?

\- No, simplemente habla con ella y dile que tenga cuidado. No necesita que su padre la juzgue, solo que la apoye, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, está bien. – Justo entonces, llegó la azafata con la copa y él, tras sonreírle con agradecimiento, la cogió y se la bebió de un trago ante su sorprendida mirada. – Vale, voy a ello.

\- También podrías esperar a bajar del avión, pero como tú quieras. – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ahora o nunca, Gin.

Se dirigió hacia los asientos delanteros y carraspeó levemente, llamando la atención de su hija.

\- Papá…

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- No hace falta hablar nada, en serio. – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Prefiero no hacerlo.

\- Ya, pero yo insisto. – Miró al chico y enarcó una ceja. – Leo, ¿podrías…?

\- Sí, claro. Luego vuelvo. Me vendrá bien estirar las piernas.

El moreno se fue y Harry se sentó en el asiento vacío y miró a su hija pequeña.

\- No sabía que estabais saliendo o viéndoos o lo que quiera que hagáis los jóvenes hoy en día.

\- Ya, bueno, no es algo que vayamos publicando por ahí. – Contestó ella, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. – Nos llevamos muy bien y, no sé, nos entendemos. Pero eso es todo.

\- ¿Lo saben tus hermanos?

\- Se comportaron como dos auténticos gilipollas el día que se enteraron. – Confesó.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no lo entienden y porque para ellos yo debería vivir en una urna de cristal. Tú no te vas a poner así, ¿verdad? Tú… tú siempre has sido muy comprensivo, papá.

\- Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

\- No me voy a quedar embarazada, siempre tomo precauciones.

\- No lo digo solo por eso. – Harry suspiró. – Soy policía, he visto muchas cosas. A veces veo a chicas de tu edad llegar destrozadas a comisaría. El mundo es un desastre, Lily. Por favor, ten siempre cuidado. Si te pasara algo…

\- No te preocupes, papá. – Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió con dulzura. – Sé lo que hago, ¿vale? No puedo vivir en una urna eternamente. Tengo que volar, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, lo sé. Además, siempre has sido bastante madura y has tenido las cosas claras. – El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza. – Siempre has conseguido lo que has querido.

\- Lo sé, bastante me ha costado. – Ella asintió. – Ya queda poco para aterrizar, ¿le devuelves el asiento a Leo?

\- Sí, claro.

Harry besó la frente de la menor de sus hijos y suspiró. Ginny tenía razón: Lily ya no era su bebé.

* * *

Ay, si es que Lily es mucha Lily ;) Menudo momento incómodo con Harry xD Pero menos mal que él (y la influencia de Ginny) es mucho más tolerante que James y Albus y ha entendido rápidamente que su hija está creciendo aunque le dé miedo...

Y Albus está llevando a Alice al lado oscuro definitivamente xD

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. ¡Sois geniales!

María :)


	67. Chapter 67

Lizzy miró a Summer y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Aquello no podía ser así, no era justo.

\- Pero, entonces, ¿el trasplante no ha servido para nada? ¿La ha empeorado? – Preguntó, en un murmullo. Casi ni se atrevía a preguntar.

\- Tenía las defensas bajas por el tratamiento y este resfriado… - La mujer suspiró y bajó la mirada. – Los doctores dicen que esta noche será vital. Si la supera todo irá bien, pero quizás…

La morena asintió e intentó no romperse por completo delante de ella. James la abrazó por la espalda y besó su frente, tratando de transmitirle ánimo, pero consiguiendo, en lugar de eso, que empezara a derramar lágrimas.

\- Summer, ¿puedo verla? Un minuto solo. Yo… necesito verla. – Le pidió casi sin voz. – Por favor.

\- Sí, claro. Los médicos os darán un traje para poder pasar. – Contestó la mujer. – No es conveniente exponerla aún más.

\- Lo entiendo. – Lizzy asintió y giró la cabeza para mirar a James. - ¿Entras conmigo?

\- Por supuesto.

James besó su frente y, en seguida, llamaron a un médico que les dio unos trajes especiales, gorros, guantes y mascarillas para poder entrar a ver a la pequeña. Se lo pusieron todo y, rápidamente, entraron a la habitación. Ania estaba tumbada, con los ojos medio cerrados. Respiraba pesadamente y Lizzy a punto estuvo de comenzar a sollozar. Se le veía tan débil. Tan indefensa y pequeña. Aquello no era justo.

\- Cariño. – Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le acarició la mejilla. – Princesa, ¿cómo estás?

\- Cansada…

\- ¿Mucho? – Ania asintió y ella se mordió el labio. – Bueno, tranquila. No pasa nada.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Hablando con el médico. Ahora entra.

\- Vale… ¿Me cuentas un cuento, Lizzy?

\- No pue… - Dejó la frase a la mitad y, finalmente, asintió. Si aquella era la última vez que la veía, tenía que leerle un cuento. – Está bien.

Cogió uno de los libros y, tratando de aparentar entereza, lo leyó hasta que llegó al final. Una vez lo hubo cerrado, lo soltó sobre la mesita y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba.

\- Te quiero mucho, Ania. – Murmuró. – Mucho. Muchísimo. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

\- Yo también te quiero, Lizzy. – Repitió ella, abrazándola. – ¿Vienes mañana?

\- No pienso irme a ningún lado, cariño.

Sollozó y se separó de ella, intentando que no se diera cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. James se acercó y también la abrazó antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lizzy y salir de la habitación.

\- Voy a entrar ya, chicos. – Dijo Summer nada más verlos. – Gracias por venir.

\- A ti por llamarnos. – Contestó James. – No vamos a irnos, ¿vale? Vamos a quedarnos en el coche toda la noche. Si algo pasa, estaremos aquí así que solo tienes que llamarnos.

\- Seguro que tenéis mejores cosas que hacer un sábado por la noche.

\- No, no las tenemos. Ania es lo más importante ahora mismo. – Volvió a contestar él. Abrazó a Lizzy, que era incapaz de hablar y besó su frente. – No nos moveremos del hospital.

\- Gracias, chicos.

Summer sonrió levemente y pasó a la habitación y Lizzy, por fin, dejó que la situación la sobrepasara. Enterró el rostro en el pecho de James y comenzó a sollozar mientras murmuraba que aquello debía ser solo un error, que no podía estar pasando de verdad, que Ania tenía que superar aquella noche y vivir una vida larga y llena de felicidad. Él besó su frente, sin decir nada. No podía decirle lo que ella quería escuchar así que solo le quedaba abrazarla, acariciar su pelo y besarla.

Cuando se calmó un poco, ambos se quitaron los guantes, ropa y máscaras y bajaron al coche, dispuestos a pasar toda la noche sin dormir si era necesario.

* * *

Lily, con una copa de champagne en la mano, un vestido dorado y el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, se paseaba por el amplio salón de aquel hotel, riendo y charlando con los invitados. Después de presentar las fotos, varios empresarios le habían pedido su información de contacto para llamarla para futura campañas y algunos modelos se habían acercado para felicitarla e, incluso, coquetear un poco con ella.

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

La chica sonrió al escuchar la voz de Leo junto a su oído y se giró para mirarlo.

\- Empezaba a preguntarme dónde estabas. Llevo un buen rato sin verte.

\- Mi padre me mantenía ocupado. Ya sabes. – Se encogió de hombros. – He tenido que saludar a todos sus viejos amigos que son unos pesados. No paraban de preguntarme por la facultad y esas cosas.

\- ¿Yo estoy incluida dentro de esas cosas?

\- Algunos me han preguntado, la verdad. – Negó con la cabeza. – Menuda panda de cotillas. Fingen ser muy sofisticados, pero son peores que la gente de los pueblos más cerrados.

\- Suele pasar. – Se mordió el labio y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Esto es una pasada, Leo. Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad.

\- Eras perfecta para la campaña, no me las des.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque se me ocurren algunas formas que…

Rió y, antes de que él pudiera decir nada, tiró de su brazo y lo llevó hasta detrás de una columna. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con pasión, pegando sus cuerpos y Leo rodeó sus caderas y la pegó aún más a él. Siguieron besándose hasta que, de repente, un carraspeo los interrumpió. Se giraron, un poco rojos, y no pudieron evitar fruncir el ceño al ver frente a ellos al abogado del señor Zabini.

\- Disculpad, chicos, pero necesito hablar con la señorita Potter. – Dijo.

\- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó Leo.

\- Sí, es importante. No serán más de tres minutos.

Los dos se miraron y Lily, finalmente, se encogió de hombros.

\- Ahora te busco.

\- Estaré dando vueltas por el salón, no te preocupes.

El chico se fue y ella se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Me preguntaba si ya tenías representante. Sé que muchos empresarios se han interesado en ti y que hay una agencia de modelos a la que le gustaría contar contigo para futuras campañas.

\- No, todavía no tengo, pero mi prima quiere ser abogada así que había pensado que ella podía echarme una mano.

\- No sé si un intento de abogada te servirá demasiado. – El hombre sonrió de medio lado. – Si necesitas abogado, no tienes más que avisarme. Te haré un precio especial por ser tú. Sé que puedo conseguir importantes comisiones gracias a ti. Eres guapa y parece que no te importa ensuciarte las manos para conseguir trabajo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Frunció el ceño y lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Esperaba que no estuviera insinuando lo que ella creía que estaba insinuando.

\- Bueno, no hay más que verte con el pequeño Leopold, ¿no?

Le cruzó la cara, indignada, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad cree que estoy con él solo para conseguir un trabajo de modelo?

\- Es, desde luego, una relación muy conveniente, ¿no te parece?

\- No vuelva a acercarse a mí. Nunca.

\- Venga, no seas así. – Acercó una mano para tocarle el pelo, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo. – Eres una chica guapa. Sabes cómo conseguir las cosas. Si eres agradable, te conseguiré muchos contratos aún mejores que este. Solo tienes que ser… agradecida conmigo y algunos amigos.

\- Ya le he dicho que no se acerque a mí. ¿Cree que no puedo conseguir las cosas por mí misma? ¿Que tengo que venderme para trabajar?

\- Dicho así suena muy feo…

\- Es justo lo que ha dicho. – Negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. – No se acerque más a mí.

Salió corriendo hacia la sala, nerviosa. ¿Cómo había podido aquel hombre proponerle aquello? Comenzó a recorrer la sala, buscando hasta que, por fin, encontró a sus padres y corrió hacia ellos. Abrazó a su padre, aguantando las lágrimas a duras penas.

\- Lily, ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntó él, alarmado. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Papá, sacadme de aquí. Por favor.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho? – Insistió ahora Ginny.

\- Sacadme de aquí. – Repitió la chica. – Por favor. Yo… necesito a James y a Albus.

\- Ahora los llamamos, cielo, no te preocupes. – Harry la abrazó con fuerza y asintió. – Vámonos.

Los tres, sin despedirse de nadie, se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero Leo los vio a lo lejos y, preocupado, corrió hacia ellos.

\- Lils, ¿qué pasa?

\- Leo, déjala. – Le pidió su madre. – Mañana hablaréis. Está muy nerviosa.

\- Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? – Insistió.

\- Pregúntale al abogado de tu padre. – Murmuró ella. Se separó de su padre y miró al chico a los ojos. – Pregúntale a ese desgraciado lo que me ha propuesto.

\- ¿Qué?

Se sintió palidecer. ¿Qué le había dicho a Lily? Si hubiera sabido aquello… Se quedó quieto en su sitio mientras ella se marchaba y, una vez la vio salir por la puerta, volvió corriendo a buscar a su padre. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado –aunque se hacía claramente una idea–, pero pensaba despedir a ese hombre de forma inmediata.

* * *

James acariciaba el pelo de Lizzy con dulzura. La morena se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche llorando hasta que, finalmente, el agotamiento había podido con ella y se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero del coche, sobre el regazo del chico, que no había pegado ojo. Entre lo de Ania y la llamada de Lily… Ya sabía él que lo de ser modelo era una mala idea. Sabía que algún desalmado intentaría aprovecharse de su hermanita. Menos mal que Lily tenía mucho carácter y era capaz de defenderse, aunque escucharla llorar y no poder hacer nada había estado a punto de acabar con él. Poco después de colgar con ella, Albus lo llamó y ambos estuvieron comentado la situación. Lo más importante era que Lily se sintiera protegida cuando volviera. Y ambos tendrían una larga charla con Leo para que les explicara cómo podían haber contratado a alguien tan impresentable.

El sonido del teléfono de su novia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lizzy frunció el ceño levemente, pero él fue más rápido que ella y lo cogió. Suspiró al ver el nombre de Summer en la pantalla y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella mientras contestaba.

\- Dime, Summer. (…) Vale. (…) Sí, claro. En seguida subimos. No te preocupes.

Colgó y miró a Lizzy, que se incorporó de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Ha pasado la noche bien. No tiene fiebre y parece que responde al tratamiento de forma favorable.

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, James? – Insistió, todavía algo atontada.

\- Que se pondrá bien y que, a lo mejor, el trasplante habrá servido para salvarla.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Cumpliendo (más o menos) con el horario de actualizaciones que me he autoimpuesto, traigo capítulo nuevo hoy ;) (Vale, ya es de madrugada en España, pero lo importante es la intención y no he podido terminarlo hasta ahora).

Y, por una parte, tenemos una buena noticia. ¡Ania ha pasado bien la noche y parece que, finalmente, se está recuperando! :)

Aunque lo de Lily... Menudos desalmados y aprovechados hay por el mundo. Se creía el abogado que Lily se iba a ir con él por tener solo 18 años y querer entrar en el mundo de la moda, pero le ha salido el tiro por la culata (y el padre de Leo tomara medidas seguro).

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos el sábado.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	68. Chapter 68

"Vacaciones de primavera en Florida". Las palabras de Lily retumbaban en la mente de Rose desde hacía días. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Se apuntaba o no? ¿Sería buena idea? Le encantaba una buena fiesta, pero…

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Scorpius le dio un beso en el cuello y suspiró. – Te noto distraída.

\- Es que todavía no le he contestado a Lily y está bastante pesada porque quiere sacar los billetes cuanto antes. – Contestó ella, tumbándose bocabajo en la cama. – Pero es que no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Por qué? – El rubio sonrió de medio lado. – Un poco de playa, desconexión, fiesta…

\- Claro, pero creo que habrá demasiada fiesta y alcohol hasta para mí. – Puso los ojos en blanco y rió. – Molly, Lily y Phoenix juntas me dan bastante miedo.

\- No serán para tanto…

\- Se nota solo conoces a Lily. Molly y Phoenix son terribles. La última vez que salí con ellas aparecí tres días después y no recuerdo la mitad de lo que pasó ese fin de semana. – Explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Y lo mejor es que mis padres ni se enteraron. Creían que estábamos durmiendo en casa de los Black y, como les mandaba mensajes de vez en cuando, se lo creyeron todo.

\- Menudas…

\- Así que me da algo de miedo irme de vacaciones con ellas, pero, al mismo tiempo, me apetece desconectar. Además, sé que Lily lo necesita. Desde lo del abogado…

\- Es que fue muy fuerte.

Scorpius suspiró y acarició la espalda de su novia. Cuando Albus le contó lo que había pasado, no había sabido ni qué decir y no se había atrevido a intervenir cuando el pelinegro y su hermano hablaron con Leo, que muy afectado les contó que ya habían despedido al abogado y que lo habían denunciado por acoso. Su padre, además, había iniciado una investigación para averiguar si aquello había sucedido antes y estaba dispuesto a hablar con todas aquellas personas que fuera necesario. Aquello no iba a quedarse así.

\- A mis tíos no les hacía mucha gracia que fuera a Florida, pero saben que necesita olvidarse de todo. – Rose cerró los ojos y suspiró. – Y yo quiero ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

\- ¿Y Alice no va?

La pelirroja empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Alice es demasiado lista como para caer en esa trampa. La cara de alivio de Albus cuando dijo que no fue épica.

\- ¿Y por qué no invitas a Lizzy?

\- En primer lugar porque no nos aguantaría el ritmo ni cinco minutos. – Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. – Y, en segundo, porque se va a Seattle con James.

\- ¿James va a conocer a la familia política? – Preguntó él, riendo.

\- Las abuelas de Lizzy tienen que darle el visto bueno. – Explicó. – Así que tendré que soportar a estas tres locas.

\- ¿Tendrás?

\- Sí. Supongo que llamaré a Lily y le diré que compre dos billetes en vez de solo uno.

\- Seguro que lo pasas genial al final.

\- Necesitaré una semana de vacaciones después de eso.

\- Exagerada.

\- Lo que tú digas… - Lo besó con dulzura y sonrió. – ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer sin mí esa semana?

\- Pues irme a la playa de Los Ángeles. Te iba a decir que vinieras para ir a Disney, pero tus planes de Florida me parecen más entretenidos.

\- ¿A Disney?

\- Sí. Hace años que no voy y pensé que podría ser divertido.

\- Claro. ¿Y sabes cómo sería más divertido?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yendo todos juntos, ¿no te apetece?

\- Pues podría estar bien, pero, ¿crees que el resto querrá? Podríamos ir el siguiente fin de semana.

\- Me parece una idea genial. Déjamelo todo a mí, mi pequeño genio. – Rose lo besó una vez más antes de levantarse y coger su móvil. Buscó el número de su prima y la llamó. – Lily, compra dos billetes. (…) Sí, me voy a Florida contigo y, por cierto, te quiero ver en el piso de estos en diez minutos. Scorpius y yo hemos pensado una cosa. ¿Podrías decírselo a Alice? Yo aviso a los demás, no te preocupes.

* * *

\- Vale, ¿vas a decirnos de una vez qué se te ha ocurrido? – Lily se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de su cuñada, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – No entiendo a qué viene tanto secretismo.

\- Scorpius y yo queremos proponeros un plan, a ver qué os parece. – La pelirroja sonrió y cogió la mano del chico. – Bueno, en realidad se le ha ocurrido a él, pero yo ya me he apuntado y los demás tenéis que hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué es? – Preguntó Alice.

\- ¿Qué os parece escaparnos un fin de semana a Disney?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó Lizzy, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

\- Has dicho la palabra prohibida. – James negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. – Esta noche me tocará ver una película de dibujos animados.

\- Había pensado ver _Mulán_ de todas formas. – Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- ¿Y _Enredados_?

\- ¿Otra vez? – La chica hizo un pequeño puchero y él negó con la cabeza. – En serio, tienes una obsesión con esas películas. Pero es muy divertido verte cuando hay alguna, parece que tienes como cinco años.

\- Muy gracioso. – Negó con la cabeza. – Y, por si no queda claro, yo me apunto a la excursión. ¿Al parque de L.A.?

\- Sí. Podemos quedarnos todos a dormir en casa de Scorpius. – Siguió explicando Rose. – Sus padres dicen que no les importa. ¿Qué me decís los demás?

\- A mí me parece buena idea. – Alice sonrió. – Y me apetece mucho hacer un viaje con vosotros.

\- Por mí vale. – Albus asintió. – Puede estar bien. Además, solo hemos estado en Disney una vez.

\- Y yo era muy pequeña, tendría como 10 años. – Añadió Lily. – Me apunto.

\- No voy a ser yo el único aguafiestas, ¿no? – Leo sonrió. – Vamos a Disney. ¿Habéis pensado un finde?

\- El de después de las vacaciones de primavera, si os viene a todos bien.

Todos asintieron y siguieron planeando aquello. Decidieron que llevarían los coches de James y Scorpius y saldrían el viernes por la tarde, cuando todos hubieran terminado las clases. Dormirían en casa de Scorpius, el sábado irían al parque (sacarían las entradas cuanto antes para no quedarse sin ellas) y el domingo volverían después de desayunar. Además, habían decidido avisar a Theo y Lucy para que también fueran con ellos. Todo parecía perfecto y, de repente, a Lily se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Chicos, ¿por qué no hacemos _Disney bounding_?

\- ¿Y eso qué es? – Preguntó Leo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues es como disfrazarse de algún personaje, pero usando ropa normal porque en Disneyland no te dejan disfrazarte propiamente. – Explicó. – Hay muchísimas páginas en internet con ideas y puede estar bien. Venga, vamos a hacer _Disney bounding_ todos. ¡Será genial!

\- Sí, seguro que es divertido. – Insistió Alice. Puso cara de cachorrito abandonado y Albus no pudo evitar sonreír. – Venga, si solo lo hacemos Lily y yo será más aburrido.

\- Chicas, tenemos una edad ya, no vamos a hacer eso. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Oye, pues yo sí que me apunto. – Intervino Scorpius, sorprendido a su novia y amigos. Al ver sus miradas, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Las chicas tienen razón, puede ser divertido.

\- Mira, yo puedo ir de Ariel. – Insistió la pelirroja. – Alice, ¿tú quieres ser Bella?

\- Me encanta Bella.

\- ¿Veis? Genial. – Miró al rubio. – Scorpius tú de…

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – Exclamó de repente la castaña. – Rose puede ir de Mérida, la de _Brave_ , y Scorpius puede ir de Jack Frost. Hay un fandom y la gente los _shippea_ en Tumblr y todo.

\- ¿Hay un fandom de eso? – Lizzy abrió mucho los ojos y sacó su móvil para mirar la aplicación.

\- Sí, busca "Jarida" y te salen. Son OTP.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – James miró a su novia, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de confusión. – No he entendido la mitad de las palabras.

\- A ver, _shippear_ una pareja es como emocionarse mucho por una, hablar de ella, escribir… No sé, es como, por ejemplo, Malec en Cazadores de Sombras.

\- ¿Malec?

\- Se combinan los nombres de la pareja para poder _shippearlos_ mejor. Malec es el nombre que se usa para la pareja formada por dos de los personajes. – Siguió explicando. – Se hace con casi todos en los libros y las series.

\- Qué fuerte. ¿La gente hace eso de verdad?

\- Claro. – La morena asintió. – Por ejemplo, Rose y Scorpius serían algo así como Scorose y tú y yo, no sé, podríamos ser Jizzy.

\- No digas eso en público. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – Te juro que te mataré si lo haces.

\- Sí, tenemos una reputación que mantener. – Añadió James.

\- ¡Oh, mira, qué adorables! – Exclamó de repente Lizzy, ignorando lo que los otros acababan de decir y girando su móvil para que el resto pudiera ver la búsqueda que acababa de hacer en Tumblr. – Había escuchado que juntaban a Jack Frost con Elsa de _Frozen_ , pero esto es mucho mejor, son geniales y clavados a vosotros.

\- ¿Qué me dices, Rosie? – Scorpius la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Te animas?

\- No sé…

\- Venga, Rose. – Le pidió Lily. – Será divertido.

\- Pero no pienso ir con vestido. – Aceptó finalmente, con cierta resignación.

\- ¡Genial! – La pelirroja más pequeña dio un salto. – Venga, ¿y los demás? ¿Leo?

\- No.

\- ¿Porfa?

\- No.

\- Venga. – Se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro. – Imagina lo sexy que voy a estar vestida de la Sirenita, ¿no quieres ir sexy tú también?

\- ¿Vestido de quién?

\- De Naveen, el príncipe de _Tiana y el sapo_.

\- Claro, como soy negro tengo que ir de ese, ¿no?

\- Pues sí. – Contestó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Yo soy pelirroja y voy de una pelirroja.

\- Albus, ¿tú no te animas? – Le preguntó Alice.

\- Es que no sé, no me gusta mucho eso de disfrazarme…

\- Qué aburrido. – Su hermana negó con la cabeza. – Lizzy, venga, tú eres una tía guay. ¿No lo harías por tu amadrinada preferida?

\- Ninguna chica Disney es tan guay como yo, lo siento. Aunque supongo que podría ir de Anna de _Frozen_ …

\- ¿En serio irías de la tonta? – Le preguntó James.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Lo miró ofendida. – Anna era el espíritu de la película, sin ella habría sido un auténtico rollo.

\- Ya, claro. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Podrías haber dicho que querías ir de Elsa, por lo de que eras la reina del hielo y eso.

\- No era…

\- Claro, claro. – La cortó él, haciendo que bufara. – Es que solo yo soy capaz de derretir el corazón de cualquier chica.

\- Sigue soñando, Jamie. Necesitas algo más que unos músculos para seducir a una chica como yo.

\- Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que estés gimiendo en la cama. – Él sonrió y Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Gilipollas.

\- Creo que sé de quién podríais ir vosotros. – Alice lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Meg y Hércules?

\- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Lily.

\- A mí Meg me cae bien, es una tía dura. – Murmuró Lizzy. – Y ya hice de ella en el musical.

\- Venga, será genial. Ya hemos convencido a los demás, ¿de verdad vais a ser los únicos que vayáis normales?

\- Bueno… - La morena suspiró. – Puede estar bien.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- Sí, iremos de Meg y Hércules. – Accedió finalmente.

\- Espera, yo no he dicho que sí.

\- James, ¿recuerdas lo que querías intentar hacer el otro día?

\- ¿Lo que dijiste que ni se me pasara por la cabeza porque te daba curiosidad y miedo a partes iguales? – Abrió mucho los ojos al ver que ella asentía. – ¿En serio?

\- Le he estado dando vueltas y, ¿por qué no?, solo se vive una vez. Y si aceptas…

\- Me visto de Hércules y de lo que haga falta. – La cogió de la cintura y la elevó en el aire, apoyándola sobre su hombro.

\- ¡James!

\- ¿Qué? No quiero que cambies de opinión. – Contestó, provocándole una carcajada. – Tenemos que irnos a resolver un asunto, haced un grupo de WhatsApp y contadnos los detalles.

\- ¡James! – Volvió a protestar ella, sin parar de reír.

\- ¿Qué? No he dicho lo que vamos a hacer.

\- Nos hacemos una idea y no queremos saber más. – Los cortó Rose, poniendo cara de asco.

\- Luego hablamos.

\- ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

Salió de la habitación, todavía con Lizzy en brazos y los demás no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

\- Bueno, pues ya solo nos queda Albus. – Lily miró a Alice y la chica se sonrojó un poco. – Oh, venga, convéncelo tú. Te costará menos que a los demás.

\- ¿Vas a ser el único sin disfraz?

\- Supongo que no… - Suspiró. – ¿Tú vas a ir de Bella entonces?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y si voy de Bestia?

\- Podrías ir de Gastón. – Sugirió su hermana. – Eres tan chulo como él.

\- Perdona, pero si Gastón fuera como yo, Bella habría caído rendida a sus pies a los tres minutos de película.

\- Si porque, como podemos ver, tardaste muy poco en ligarte a Alice. – Murmuró Rose.

\- Bella no se deja engañar por una cara chulesca. – La castaña le guiñó el ojo. – Pero puedes ir de Gastón e intentar conquistarme.

\- Pues adjudicado entonces. – Agarró a Alice del brazo, tiró de ella con suavidad y, una vez estuvo sentada sobre su regazo, la besó con dulzura. – Disneyland, allá vamos.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues parece que los chicos tienen muuuuuchos planes divertidos de futuro (y oye qué rápido se apañan, ojalá mis amigas y yo nos arregláramos así de rápido para planear nuestras vacaciones xD).

Credits para EmmaRDoyle que fue quien me habló del Disney bounding, me ayudó a elegir los disfraces (hace más de un año porque creo que esta fue una de las primeras cosas que decidí del fic xDD) y me habló del Jarida (son OTP de verdad, ¿eh? Lizzy y Alice no exageran, buscad en Tumblr).

Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y nos leemos el martes :)

Muchos besos,

María :)


	69. Chapter 69

Rose y Lily se bajaron del taxi que habían cogido en el aeropuerto. Sacaron sus maletas, pagaron al hombre y miraron la casa que estaba frente a ellas. Era bastante grande y no estaba nada mal, al menos por fuera. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros. Sabían que sus tíos habían alquilado una casa bastante buena para Molly, pero no se habían imaginado que tanto.

\- ¿Seguro que es aquí? – Lily desbloqueó el móvil y comprobó el número.

\- Eso parece. – Rose asintió y se acercó a la puerta. Tocó el timbre y le hizo un gesto a la otra para que se acercara. – Venga, no perdemos nada por llamar. Si no es, pues llamamos a Molly y listo.

Lily asintió y se acercó a ella justo cuando la puerta se abría. Molly sonrió a sus primas y, tras dar un pequeño grito de emoción, las abrazó.

\- ¡Qué bien que hayáis venido! – Les dijo. Cogió a cada una de un brazo y tiró de ellas hacia el interior de la casa. – ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

\- Un poco largo. – Contestó Lily, sonriendo. – Y en primera habría sido mucho mejor.

\- Pero todo ha ido bien. – Añadió Rose. – Por cierto, menuda casa.

\- Lo sé. Mi padre ha tirado la casa por la ventana, no quiere que me falte de nada. Además, no vivo sola, ¿sabéis? Somos cinco en total. – Rió y señaló un dormitorio. – Este es mi cuarto, aquí dormiremos las cuatro. Mis compañeras también han invitado a algunos amigos así que esto va a ser una auténtica locura, ya veréis.

Las dos pasaron y soltaron sus maletas en el único hueco que quedaba en la habitación, que tenía dos colchones en el suelo y muchos bolsos.

\- Nix llegó anoche. – Siguió contándoles. – Está en la ducha, intentando pasar la resaca.

\- ¿Ya salisteis anoche?

\- Pues claro. Había que aprovechar. Nix dejó sus cosas, se puso unos tacones más altos y nos fuimos directas a un bar. Ligamos con unos tíos que madre mía. Y ya veréis a todos los que vamos a conocer esta semana.

\- Rosie tiene novio, Mols. – Lily rió y le guiñó un ojo. – Pero yo vengo dispuesta a ligar todo lo que pueda. Traigo dos cajas de condones y pienso gastarlas en este viaje.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud!

\- ¿Qué actitud?

Las chicas se giraron hacia la puerta al escuchar la voz de Phoenix, que llegaba envuelta en una toalla y secándose el pelo con otra.

\- Lily dice que va a follar todo lo que pueda. – Le contó Molly.

\- Tú sí que sabes. – La pelinegra rió y se acercó para abrazarla. – ¿Cómo estás, Lils?

\- Bien, pero necesitaba desconectar un poco de California.

\- Pues no hay mejor sitio que este. Tardes de playa y noches de fiesta sin control. Suena demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

\- Suena perfecto.

\- Si no fuera semana de chicas, debería haber venido tu hermano también.

\- ¿James? – Lily tuvo que contener la risa. – Estos tiempos ya han pasado para él, Nix. ¿Desde cuándo no habláis?

\- Pues hace un tiempo, ¿por qué?

\- Adivina dónde está.

\- ¿En San Francisco?

\- Ni por asomo.

* * *

\- Dios, esto no va a salir bien. Esto va a salir muy mal.

Lizzy tomó una bocanada de aire nerviosa y James la besó con dulzura, tratando de no entrar en pánico él también. Estaban esperando las maletas en el aeropuerto de Seattle y los dos estaban muertos de miedo.

\- Irá bien, ya verás. – Le dijo. – Me gané a tus padres, puedo ganarme a tus abuelos también.

\- Y no puedes decir nada de lo de Giorgio por mucho que diga mi abuela Charlotte, ¿de acuerdo? – Suspiró. – No pueden enterarse de lo que pasaba.

\- No puedo prometértelo.

\- Pues tendrás que hacerlo y, si por mala suerte nos encontráramos con él, mantendrás la distancia y ya.

\- Ah, no. Eso sí que no. – Negó con la cabeza. – No esperes que actúe como si nada, Lizz. Que ese desgraciado no se cruce en mi camino porque me da igual que su padre sea un futuro senador, pienso partirle la cara.

\- Dios, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan bruto a veces? – Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró al ver sus maletas. – Mira, son esas. Vamos.

Las cogieron y salieron fuera, donde los padres de ella ya los esperaban. La chica los abrazó con fuerza y James los saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué tal el vuelo, chicos? – Preguntó Mary. - ¿Estáis muy cansados? Nos hemos dejado el almuerzo listo, así podéis descansar un rato en casa.

\- Todo ha ido bien, pero me muero por tirarme en mi sillón.

\- Bueno, pues ya no tardamos en llegar. No te preocupes. – David sonrió y cogió la maleta de su hija. - ¿Vamos?

Los dos lo siguieron hasta el coche y se subieron.

\- Tus abuelos van a venir en un rato a casa. – Comentó la madre de la chica, una vez hubieron salido del parking. – Tu abuela Anne no para de comentar lo emocionada que está por conocer por fin al famoso James.

\- ¿Y la abuela Charlotte? – Preguntó Lizzy antes de morderse el labio.

\- Un poco menos emocionada. – Contestó tras unos instantes de silencio. – Ya la conoces.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien.

\- Seguro que en cuanto conozca a James se calma. – Su padre sonrió. – Irá bien, ya veréis.

* * *

Lizzy suspiró. Pues no, aquello, definitivamente, no iba nada bien. Su abuela había interrogado a James en profundidad, criticando, además, cada cosa que decía el chico. Desde su pelo hasta su carrera, pasando por el fútbol, cosa que ella consideraba "demasiado vulgar" y no paraba de repetir que no entendía "qué podía haber visto en alguien tan simple".

\- Pues mi Elizabeth siempre ha sido una auténtica señorita. – Comentó, tras beber un sorbo de té. – Y Giorgio y ella hacían tan buena pareja… No te lo puedes ni imaginar. Él era un caballero, lógicamente. Su educación era exquisita y su familia perfecta. Si los hubieras visto juntos… ¡Qué maravilla! Fue una auténtica pena que rompieran, pero claro, la distancia fue demasiado para ellos.

\- Una auténtica lástima. – Masculló él con sarcasmo. – Seguro que…

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? – Lo interrumpió Lizzy, con su mejor sonrisa. – Abuela, Giorgio es pasado y no voy a volver con él nunca. James es mi presente y espero que mi futuro, ¿sabes?

\- Bueno, todavía sois muy jóvenes como para saber eso.

\- Cuando su nieta salía con Giorgio, tenía solo 16 años y ya quería que se comprometieran. ¿Entonces no le parecía tan joven?

\- James. – Le riñó ella, fulminándolo levemente con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si es verdad. – Él bufó levemente. – Joder, Lizz, que ya eres mayorcita y sabes lo que haces y si…

\- "Y si" nada. – Volvió a cortarlo. Se puso de pie y miró a su abuela Anne, que le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva. – James es un buen chico.

\- Claro que sí. – La mujer asintió. – Parece que tiene los pies sobre el suelo y te quiere mucho.

\- Y lo hago. – Asintió él. – Puede que no sea el más elegante, ni el más rico, ¿sabe, señora Collins? Pero le aseguro que quiero a su nieta con cada fibra de mi ser.

\- ¿Un poco más de té? – Lizzy se puso de pie, cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Sí, voy a ayudarte.

Su madre asintió y la acompañó a la cocina.

\- Esto va fatal, mamá. – Murmuró la chica.

\- No sabía que tu abuela iba a ponerse así. – La mujer se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.- Ya se le pasará supongo. Charlotte siempre ha sido una auténtica cabezota, pero al final acepta las cosas.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Eso será tu decisión, Lizzy.

\- James es un buen chico, mamá.

\- Ya lo sé. – La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Llévalo arriba y yo la entretendré, ¿vale? Di que tenéis que terminar de deshacer el equipaje y comenta que, por supuesto, dormiréis en habitaciones separadas.

\- Me parece una tontería, mamá.

\- Mi casa, mis normas. Lo que hagáis en California me da igual, pero no vais a hacer nada bajo mi techo.

Lizzy bufó y asintió. Esperaba poder escaparse alguna noche, aunque teniendo en cuenta que sus padres dormían con la puerta abierta y su dormitorio estaba entre el suyo y el de invitados, lo veía difícil.

Salió fuera y se llevó a James –que seguía discutiendo con su abuela– a la parte de arriba del ático. Menuda semana más larga les esperaba

* * *

\- ¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Phoenix?

La chica frunció el ceño unos instantes antes de tomarse su séptimo chupito y dar un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa.

\- Venga, verdad. Estoy ya harta de vuestros atrevimientos de crías de quince años.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! – Molly rió. – Quiero que nos cuentes con pelos y señales cómo fue tu primera vez. Nunca hablas de ella y me muero de curiosidad.

\- Tía, con detalles no, que fue con mi hermano. – Lily puso cara de asco y bebió de nuevo.

\- A ver, tenía 14 años, fue una mierda. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo y creo que James tenía menos aún y eso que él tenía 17. Esa pregunta no me gusta. Además, ¿por qué tienes tanta curiosidad?

\- No sé. Es que vuestra relación es muy rara.

\- Bueno, al parecer ya no hay relación. – Nix miró su vaso vació, cogió la botella y dio un trago directamente. – No puedo creerme que se haya ido a conocer a la familia de la niña pija a Seattle.

\- La niña pija es mi mejor amiga. – Intervino Rose, enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Y? Una cosa no quita la otra. – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero es que esto no le pega nada a James.

\- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de Meredith? – Lily se encogió de hombros. – También conoció a prácticamente toda su familia. Estaba enamoradísimo de ella.

\- No lo estaría tanto cuando la misma noche que lo dejaron acabó en mi cama. – Replicó Nix, algo molesta. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el moflete por dentro. Ninguna de ellas tenía por qué saber que murmuró el nombre de la otra chica todo el tiempo. – James no es un chico de relaciones y, si lo fuera, acabaría conmigo. Todas lo sabemos.

\- No lo creo. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco y cogió la botella. – Mi turno.

\- ¿Vas a elegir por fin un atrevimiento? – Le preguntó Molly, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- No me fio ni un pelo de vosotras así que no. – Contestó, riendo. – Sois capaces de retarme a que me líe con cualquier desconocido de por aquí y os recuerdo que tengo novio.

\- Aburrida. – Nix puso los ojos en blanco. – Los cuernos durante las vacaciones de primavera no cuentan. ¿Crees que él no se lo montaría con ninguna otra chica?

\- Oh, se nota que no conoces a Scorpius. – Intervino Lily. – Es tan bueno y tan casto que… dan ganas de tirárselo.

\- ¡Lily!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú no te tirarías a Leo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es uno de los mejores amigos y compañero de piso de mi novio y tu lo-que-sea.

\- Ay, hija, no me seas antigua. – Molly puso los ojos en blanco. – Con lo bien que sienta darle rienda suelta al cuerpo y, simplemente, follar. Los sentimientos están sobrevalorados, ¿sabes?

\- Ahí tienes toda la razón, Mols. – Añadió Phoenix. – ¿Y veis a ese chico del fondo? El rubio de la camisa azul que está con un montón de gente. Pues me lo pienso tirar. Y si me puedo llevar también al moreno de la camisa rosa mejor aún.

\- ¡¿Te vas a montar un trío?! – Lily empezó a reír.

\- Pues claro, ¡ni que fuera el primero! – Bebió otra vez y se puso de pie.- Si me he montado tríos hasta con James. Seguro que eso no lo hace con la niña pija.

Lanzó una carcajada y se fue hacia el fondo mientras las tres primas seguían bebiendo y charlando. Después de haber estado toda la tarde en la playa, tenían que aprovechar muy bien aquella noche y Molly y Lily estaban dispuestas a seguir los pasos de Phoenix y buscarse alguien con quien pasar la noche.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues parece que Charlotte no está dispuesta a darle ni una oportunidad a James (con lo bueno que es) y que él tiene una cosa clara: como Giorgio se cruce en su camino... ¡Qué semanita más larga para la pobre Lizzy! Menos mal que a sus padres y a su abuela Anne (y a sus abuelos aunque no se metan xD) les cae bien.

Y menudo descontrol en Florida... Esta semana no puede terminar tampoco bien xD Y menuda es Phoenix. Parece que no se le mete en la cabeza que James es feliz con Lizzy ;)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el sábado,  
María :)


	70. Chapter 70

Lily podía escuchar con claridad cómo caían pequeñas gotitas del grifo. Alguien debería hacer algo y arreglarlo. No deberían estar malgastando agua así. Y, además, aquel continuo sonidito iba a volverla loca. Maldita resaca.

\- Lils…

Se giró al escuchar la voz ronca y resacosa de Rose, que también acababa de despertarse. La miró y tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Estás horrible. – Le dijo.

\- ¿Tú te has mirado? – Rose bufó. – Dime, por favor, que tienes agua.

\- Poca, pero toma. – Le pasó la botella que tenía junto al colchón y sonrió. – ¿Resacosa?

\- La cabeza me va a explotar.

\- A mí también. – Se incorporó lentamente, como pudo, y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – ¿Pero a qué hora volvimos ayer?

\- No lo sé. Ya era de día. – Rose bebió y suspiró. – Esto va a matarme. ¿Cómo pueden Molly y Nix llevar este ritmo?

\- Ni idea. – Miró sus camas vacías y frunció el ceño. - ¿Tampoco volvieron anoche?

\- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

\- Demasiado alcohol. Ya iré acordándome a lo largo del día.

\- Pues se fueron con unos tíos que conocimos anoche. – Le explicó su prima. – Por cierto, te lo montaste con un rubio que estaba buenísimo en la barra del bar. Intentó meterte mano delante de todos.

\- Dios, ¿qué dices?

\- Sí, pero lo paraste a tiempo, tranquila. Le diste un guantazo y volviste con nosotras a seguir bebiendo.

\- Vamos a tener que tomarnos esto con más calma. ¿Te das cuenta de que ayer empezamos a beber a las once y media de la mañana y no paramos hasta esta mañana?

\- Lo sé, es una locura. Y sí, yo también creo que necesitamos relajarnos porque no volvemos a casa hasta el viernes y estamos solo a martes. – Rose se sentó también y miró a Lily. – Pero, ¿te lo estás pasando bien?

\- Sí, pero es demasiada fiesta incluso para mí. – Contestó. – Creo que esta noche deberíamos quedarnos aquí y ver una peli.

\- Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho rechazar un plan.

\- Es que estoy agotada. – Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – No sé, Rose.

\- Te entiendo, tranquila. Yo estoy igual. Y estoy segura de que a Molly no le importará que la dejemos colgada.

\- Pero si ni siquiera se da cuenta de si estamos o no. – Lily puso los ojos en blanco. – No ha dormido aquí en todos estos días. Ni Nix tampoco. No creo que se enteren.

\- A ver a qué hora vuelven hoy. – Rose cogió su móvil y sonrió al ver un mensaje de buenos días de Scorpius. – Y nosotras deberíamos desayunar algo o preparar, más bien, el almuerzo. Es casi medio día.

\- Sí, anda. Vamos. Te voy a preparar unos huevos revueltos tan ricos que no vas a querer probar otros jamás.

* * *

James y Lizzy paseaban cogidos de la mano. Las cosas en casa de la morena parecían haberse tranquilizado un poco, aunque a Charlotte seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia que su preciada nieta estuviera saliendo con un jugador de fútbol. Pero, por suerte, había decidido no decirlo muy a menudo en voz alta y dejar de mencionar todos los supuestos defectos de James. Aunque a quien no había dejado de mencionar era a Giorgio.

\- Es que, en serio, no entiendo por qué no le dices la verdad. – Dijo James mientras ambos volvían hacia su casa. – Lo tiene en un pedestal y no es más que un cabrón.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que se lo voy a contar? ¿Qué quieres que le diga? "Oye, abuela. ¿Recuerdas a mi ex? Pues bien, él me…" – Carraspeó y apartó la mirada. – Bueno, ya sabes.

\- No mereces tener que pasar por esto una y otra vez, Lizz.

\- Ya lo sé, pero confío en que se le pase. No puede seguir con esto eternamente, ¿verdad?

\- Esperemos que no.

Siguieron andando pero, de repente, Lizzy se tensó por completo y agarró a James con más fuerza. El chico se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia donde la chica tenía la suya clavada. Y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver salir de una iglesia a un chico alto, trajeado y perfectamente peinado mirándola fijamente.

\- James, vámonos. – Consiguió decir por fin. Lo miró, un poco nerviosa y señaló con la cabeza la acera contraria. – Por favor, vámonos.

\- ¿Ese es…?

\- Sí, pero, James, no montes un numerito.

\- ¿Yo? – La soltó de la mano y avanzó hacia él. – En absoluto, Lizz.

Y, dicho esto, echó a correr hacia él y lo tumbó de un puñetazo.

\- ¡James, por Dios! – Corrió hacia él y lo agarró de los brazos.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces, gilipollas?!

Giorgio no tardó en levantarse y se acercó al otro, que apartó a la chica justo antes de esquivar su puño.

\- ¿Que qué hago? – Bufó y le dio de nuevo, ahora en la boca del estómago. – Lo que alguien debería haberte hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, cabrón.

Lo sujetó y le metió una patada, pero Giorgio consiguió defenderse y le dio un golpe fuerte en el labio. Lizzy, que no sabía qué hacer, se acercó a ellos y se aferró a James, tratando de separarlos.

\- James, por favor. – Le pidió, tirando de su brazo. – Por favor.

El chico bufó, pero paró los golpes aunque, antes de que Giorgio pudiera recuperarse, lo empujó al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago y otra en sus partes.

\- Como te atrevas a mirarla siquiera, esto te parecerá un juego de niños. – Le dijo.

\- Elizabeth, por favor…

\- ¡Que no te dirijas a ella! – Gritó James. – No le hables, no la mires. No deberías respirar siquiera el mismo aire que ella respira, maltratador de mierda.

\- James, vámonos, por favor. – Lizzy lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él. – Mi abuela viene ahí. Vámonos.

El chico miró de nuevo a la puerta del templo y tragó saliva al ver a Charlotte allí parada, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Agarró el brazo de Lizzy y echó a correr, tirando de ella. Debían marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los padres de Lizzy, ella, que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde lo que había pasado, le señaló una silla para que se sentara y comenzó a mirarle las heridas. Le sangraban el labio y la ceja. Aunque no había quedado ni la mitad de mal que Giorgio.

\- ¿Estás enfadada? – Preguntó el chico, en un murmullo.

\- Te dije que no montaras un numerito. Y le has dado una paliza.

\- Se lo merecía.

\- No voy a negarlo. – Suspiró. – Espera un minuto. Voy a curarte esto.

Fue al baño a por un poco de algodón y agua oxigenada y se acercó de nuevo a él.

\- Puede escocerte un poco. – Dijo, todavía en un murmullo.

\- Soy fuerte, tranquila. – Contestó él, aunque, cuando se lo aplicó, tuvo que contener un pequeño quejido. – Perdóname, ¿vale?

\- ¿Qué se supone que le vamos a decir ahora a mi abuela y mis padres? – Murmuró. - ¿Crees que no van a querer saber por qué le has pegado?

\- Pues diles la verdad.

\- No puedo, James. Ya sabes que no puedo.

De repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió y los padres de la chica entraron, seguidos de Charlotte. Y ninguno traía buena cara, precisamente.

\- Elizabeth, ¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando? – Mary se cruzó de brazos y la miró con una ceja enarcada. – ¿Es verdad lo que nos acaba de contar tu abuela?

\- A ver, mamá, esto… esto tiene una explicación.

\- Claro. – Intervino Charlotte. – Tu novio es un auténtico cavernícola salvaje, ¿no está claro? ¡Cómo ha dejado al pobre Giorgio! Y da gracias a que no va a presentar una denuncia por respeto y afecto a ti y a nuestra familia. Menos mal que él es todo un caballero. ¡Y el pobre ha tenido que defenderse incluso! ¡Qué vergüenza he pasado! Y aún más cuando me ha salido el reverendo. Qué escándalo para nuestra familia.

\- Abuela, de verdad, esto tiene su motivo. – Murmuró ella. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de James y bajó la mirada. – No defiendas a Giorgio, no digas que es un caballero, ni que no tiene culpa de nada.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué lo ha hecho entonces?

\- No puedo decirlo.

\- Claro, porque lo ha hecho únicamente porque es un niñato que no soporta que haya otros chicos que te merezcan más que él.

\- Yo no soy un celoso posesivo como otros. – James miró a la mujer y negó con la cabeza. – Y créame, señora Collins, se merece una paliza mayor que la que le he dado.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Pues porque…

\- ¡James, no!

\- Tienen que saberlo, Lizz.

\- ¿Saber qué? – Preguntó David, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- Lo que ese miserable le hacía a su hija.

\- James, por favor. – Le pidió.

\- ¿Qué le hacía? – Preguntó ahora Mary.

\- Pues…

\- Cuéntaselo si quieres, pero esta noche te vuelves a San Francisco.

\- Lizzy, si es por tu bienestar, me vuelvo a casa y me voy a Siberia si hace falta. Así que, lo siento, pero se lo voy a contar.

Se miraron unos instantes y ella, negó con la cabeza, y se marchó hacia su cuarto, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Los tres adultos se giraron entonces hacia James, que suspiró y se revolvió el pelo.

\- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó su suegra.

* * *

Lizzy estaba tumbada en su habitación, mirando el techo. Había buscado vuelos a San Francisco para aquel mismo día, pero no había sido capaz de comprar ninguno. Sabía que James tenía razón y que debería haber parado aquello tiempo antes, pero era demasiado difícil. ¿Cómo iba a contarles eso a sus padres o, peor aún, a su abuela? No quería que la juzgaran.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Debía ser la primera vez en aquella casa que llamaban, en lugar de abrir directamente.

\- Pasa. – Dijo, incorporándose.

La puerta se abrió y Charlotte asomó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos rojos, la respiración muy agitada y una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro. Siéntate.

\- Lo que nos ha contado James… - Suspiró y se sentó en el colchón junto a ella.

\- No quería que os enterarais.

\- No debiste dejar que dijera todas esas cosas. Debiste decírmelo antes. – Murmuró. – Es muy grave.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me cuesta creerme que un chico de apariencia tan caballerosa pudiera hacerte eso.

\- Las apariencias engañan bastante.

\- Elizabeth, ¿por qué no nos lo contaste? Te habríamos ayudado. – La mujer negó con la cabeza. – Te empujé a sus brazos. Desde que rompisteis, te lo he recriminado sin cesar una y otra y otra vez. Solo deseaba que volvierais. Me siento tan culpable.

\- No podías saberlo, abuela. – Lizzy suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – No quería que me juzgarais. Tenía 16 años y ya no era virgen. Él no paraba de decirme que aquello debía quedar solo entre nosotros porque si se enteraban en la parroquia sería un auténtico escándalo y os pondría en vergüenza a todos. Y yo me lo creí. Creí que me odiaríais.

\- No podríamos hacerlo jamás. – Besó su frente. – Siento haber sido tan dura con James. Aunque no me gustan sus métodos.

\- Eso ya se lo he dicho yo, pero es que… no ha podido evitarlo.

\- Lo entiendo. – Charlotte se encogió de hombros. – Yo también tengo ganas de ir a terminar de matarlo y tus padres se han tenido que contener el uno al otro para no ir a por él.

\- No sé cómo voy a mirarlos ahora a la cara.

\- ¿Y por qué dices eso? – Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. – Cariño, tú no hiciste nada malo. Eras una niña enamorada y él se aprovechó de tu inexperiencia. Es su culpa, no la tuya.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Me alegra al menos no tener que seguir guardando este secreto.

\- Y deberías hacer algo.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué? – Lizzy miró a su abuela con el ceño fruncido.

\- Algo más legal que golpearle. – Charlotte suspiró y cogió la mano de su nieta. – Tienes que denunciarlo, Lizzy.

* * *

\- Todavía no me creo que tú también vayas a disfrazarse. – Scorpius lanzó una carcajada antes de lanzarle la bola de beisbol a Theo. – ¡Precisamente tú!

\- Ya, a mí también me cuesta creérmelo, pero Lucy se enteró y no hubo forma de convencerla para no vestirnos. – Respondió. Le dio un par de vueltas a la bola y se sentó en el sofá. – Y no podía ser el único sin disfraz.

\- ¿Y de quiénes vais a ir al final?

\- De los de _Rompe Ralph_. – Contestó. Se encogió de hombros y le lanzó la pelota de nuevo. – Es que Lucy es muy pequeñita, ya la conocerás.

\- La verdad es que tengo ganas. Rose dice que es muy adorable.

\- Lo es. Es tan… distinta a las chicas con las que he salido. O sea, cuando la conocí jamás creí que fuera a enamorarme de ella porque la veía tan, sin ánimo de ofender, mosquita muerta.

\- Ala, que es tu novia.

\- Ya, pero fue lo primero que pensé cuando la vi. – Explicó él. – Que iban a comérsela en la facultad. Pero fui conociéndola y… me deslumbró. Simplemente me di cuenta de que ser dulce, no significaba no tener carácter o ser apasionada.

\- Te veo muy enamorado.

\- Lo estoy. – Theo sonrió. – Y tú también. ¿Cómo te va con Rose?

\- Pues como siempre y espero que no cambie o, si lo hace, que sea solo a mejor. – Scorpius también sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. – Estas chicas Weasley son maravillosas. Le daré las gracias a su abuela por tener esas nietas la próxima vez que la vea.

\- Oh, qué pelota eres, tío. – El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. – Yo no pienso ser así. Me da igual caerles mal.

\- No les caerás mal, créeme.

\- Lo sé. A la madre de Lucy ya me la he ganado. – Contó. – Es que un día la llamó por Skype y estábamos en mi casa y acabé hablando con ella.

\- En verano iremos juntos a San Francisco a verlas y podrás conocer a la familia. – El rubio rió. – Todos son geniales y te caerán genial, ya verás.

\- Qué formal suena todo esto. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Venga, tío, que vas demasiado rápido, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí aunque, bueno, conocías prácticamente a todos ya así que… - Negó con la cabeza. – Pero yo no pienso ser así.

\- En un tiempo me cuentas.

Scorpius rió y apuntó a la cabeza de su primo, que no pudo esquivar la bola y le tiró un cojín antes de estallar también en carcajadas.

* * *

¡Sí, por fin! Venganza, vendetta, revenge... ¡qué ganas tenía de que James se encontrara con Giorgio y le diera su merecido de una vez!

Y la conversación con Charlotte era muuuuuy necesaria. Por fin se ha enterado de todo lo que pasó ;)

Rose y Lily no son capaces de seguirles el ritmo a las otras dos xD Y Scorpius y Theo están los dos taaaaan enamorados *-* Demasiado amor y dulzura habrá en el viaje a Disneyland :3

Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto chicos,

María :)


	71. Chapter 71

\- Miranda.

Lizzy se acercó rápidamente a ella y la otra se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido. No sabía qué quería, pero no le daba buena espina. Además, sabía que a Giorgio no le haría gracia. Le había advertido una y otra vez que Lizzy ya no era la misma y que no podía fiarse de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?

\- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar. – Contestó rápidamente, completamente a la defensiva.

\- Miranda, es importante. – Insistió ella, acercándose un poco más. – Es sobre Girgio.

\- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Lizzy. – Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar, pero la otra no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida y la siguió. – ¿Vas a seguirme hasta casa?

\- Tienes que escucharme. Es importante.

\- Te repito que…

\- Sé lo que te hace.

Miranda se detuvo en seco y palideció. Sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando la morena, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo se había enterado.

\- No sé de qué me hablas. – Mintió en un susurro, todavía de espaldas.

\- Miranda, me lo hacía a mí también. – Se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano en su brazo, aunque la otra rehuyó su contacto. – ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar más tranquilo? No quiero hablar de esto aquí.

\- No. – Negó con la cabeza y se giró. – No hay nada de lo que hablar.

\- No tienes por qué soportar eso.

\- No tienes ni idea de nada, Lizzy. No insistas.

\- También abusaba de mí y no te estoy pidiendo que lo digas en voz alta porque sé lo mucho que cuesta admitirlo. – Bajó la mirada para que no viera cómo las lágrimas luchaban por brotar de sus ojos. – Yo he tardado años. Hasta que James no lo dijo, no pude asumirlo.

\- ¿James es ese salvaje que le partió el labio el otro día?

\- Es mi novio, no es ningún salvaje. – Lo defendió rápidamente, levantando de nuevo la cabeza. – Puede que sus formas no fueran las mejores, pero no puedes negarme que no se lo merecía.

\- Estaba furioso después así que preferiría que se hubiera quedado quietecito. Habría sido lo mejor para todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Nada. – Dijo, pero se tocó de forma inconsciente el antebrazo y Lizzy lo cogió y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, subió su manga. – ¡No hagas…!

\- Dios. – Abrió mucho los ojos, alarmada al ver un moretón bastante grande. – Miranda, ¿te pega?

\- Claro que no, no digas estupideces. – Se bajó la manga rápidamente y se deshizo de su agarre. – Y ahora, tanto si me disculpas como si no, me voy.

Echó a andar otra vez y la otra tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Solo le quedaba una última bala y quería sacar a Miranda de toda aquella mierda como fuera.

\- Se ha estado acostando conmigo. La última vez fue el verano pasado.

\- ¿Qué?

Se giró y la miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Lo siento. – Lizzy la miró y apretó los labios. – Ya sabes cómo es y yo no sabía decirle que no. Tuve que aprender a valorarme un poco y sentirme querida para poder pararlo. Así que ya no te odio por lo que pasó porque he entendido que tú eres tan víctima como yo y que si te odio a ti por liarte con él cuando estaba conmigo, tendría también que odiarme por haber hecho yo lo mismo. Y no estoy dispuesta a ello.

\- Lizzy…

\- Puedes confiar en mí, Miranda. – Le aseguró. – Tenemos que acabar con esto. Ya nos lo ha hecho a las dos, ¿crees que no se lo hará a nadie más?

\- Él no quiere que haya nadie más. – Contestó ella, apartando la mirada. – Solo te quiere a ti. Siempre me lo ha dicho. Dice que soy un entretenimiento y que solo sirvo para echar polvos y, a veces, ni para eso.

\- Dios… Tengo que sacarte de esto.

\- Pero yo le quiero.

\- Solo te está utilizando. – Negó con la cabeza. – Y te hace daño, te maltrata psicológicamente y por ese moretón creo que también física.

\- Solo me agarró con mucha fuerza, no es para tanto…

\- ¿Y después qué hizo? – Suspiró. – Ambas sabemos cuál es la respuesta.

\- Ya sabes que no le gustan los "no"… Me dejo hacer y ya está.

\- Yo me abría de piernas y cerraba los ojos. – Murmuró. – Y deseaba que todo pasara rápido.

\- Pero eso no es abusar, si tú no dices…

\- Miranda, las dos sabemos que eso no es así.

\- Lizzy, ¿pero qué hago? – Su voz se quebró unos instantes.

\- Aléjate de él antes de que te haga más daño.

\- Nadie va a creerme. – Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y se mordió el labio. – Su padre es muy influyente.

\- Y da miedo lo que pueda hacer. – Asintió lentamente. Recordaba esa sensación, ese temor a enfadar a la familia del chico que parecía que podía hundirte en la miseria con un solo chasquido. – Pero, como te he dicho, no podemos permitir que siga haciendo esto. Yo apenas tenía 16 años cuando empezó con todo eso, tú 18.

\- 17. – Confesó. – Todavía no te habías ido, empezamos aquel mismo verano y ya sabes que mi cumpleaños es en octubre.

\- Peor me lo pones. – Lizzy se echó el pelo hacia atrás y la miró fijamente. – La cuestión es que yo no voy a volver nunca más con él. No podrá conseguirlo. Intentó acostarse conmigo en Acción de Gracias y prácticamente me amenazó en Navidad, pero no logró su objetivo. Y ya sabes que eso significa que seguirá contigo o que te dejará cuando se harte y le hará esto mismo a otra.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- Voy a ir a denunciarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – La miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas. – Eso es peligroso.

\- Me da igual. Ya lo he hablado con mis padres y creemos que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Y me gustaría que tú denunciaras conmigo.

\- No puedo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Lizzy, tú te vas en unos días a California, pero yo tengo que quedarme aquí.

\- No te hará nada. Confía en mí.

Miranda se mordió el labio con fuerza, sopesando sus posibilidades, y, finalmente, asintió. Sabía que Lizzy tenía razón, que lo que Giorgio le hacía no estaba bien y que debían intentar detenerlo antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

\- Avisa a tus padres y venid a mi casa para que podamos ponernos al día. Y si te llama Giorgio, no lo cojas.

\- De acuerdo.

La morena la abrazó con fuerza y ella se aferró a su espalda.

\- Saldrá bien, ya verás.

* * *

\- Te echo de menos. – Alice suspiró.

\- Y yo a ti. – Albus acarició, casi sin darse cuenta, la mejilla de la chica en la pantalla del ordenador. – En cuanto volvamos pienso dormir contigo todas las noches. Aquí no tengo a quien abrazar.

\- Te compraré un peluche. – La castaña sonrió. – Pero, sí, yo también echo de menos que me abraces y que me des mimos… Y que me beses y… - Se puso un poco roja y se mordió el labio.

\- Si quieres puedo ponerme un poco más cómodo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Albus sonrió y se quitó la camiseta. Ajustó la cámara para que pudiera vérsele mejor y enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que estás loco. – Rió y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Quieres que yo también lo haga?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos está espiando? La CIA o algo así.

\- No, tranquila. – El chico lanzó una carcajada. – Y, de todas formas, si lo están haciendo, seguro que no les disgustan nada las vistas.

Alice dudó pero, finalmente, se deshizo de su camiseta.

\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

\- Pues ahora…

No pudo terminar. De repente, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la chica y la voz de Frank.

\- Alice, ¿puedo pasar?

\- ¡Estoy hablando con Albus! – Exclamó, volviendo a ponerse la parte de arriba rápidamente.

\- ¿Y estáis desnudos o qué?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se puso roja y se acercó a la puerta. Abrió y lo fulminó levemente con la mirada. – Yo no hago esas cosas.

\- Seguro…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Frank?

\- ¿No puedo pasar y saludar a tu novio?

\- Como quieras.

Se echó al lado –rogando porque Albus se hubiera puesto la camiseta– y su hermano pasó y se sentó en la cama.

\- Hola, compañero. ¿Cuándo vuelves? Tenemos que ir otra vez al mexicano.

\- De eso nada. – Alice negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer junto a él. – Nunca más vais a volver a un mexicano los dos juntos. Por mi salud mental, básicamente.

\- La señorita ha hablado, Frank. – Albus le guiñó un ojo a su novia y rió. – Pero pronto me dejaré caer por allí otra vez. Tú deberías venir a vernos también. En verano pásate por San Francisco cuando quieras.

\- Te tomo la palabra.

\- Te llevaré a un indio.

\- Genial, vamos a acabar de nuevo en urgencias… - Alice suspiró y se giró hacia su hermano mayor. – Bueno, ¿y a qué habías venido?

\- Ah, es que mamá y papá van a salir a comprar y me habían preguntado si querías algo concreto de cena.

\- Diles que me da igual, que lo que ellos quieran.

\- Vale, genial. – Asintió y se levantó. – Pues me voy que he quedado con unos amigos así que la casa se queda sola y vosotros podéis seguir con lo que estabais haciendo.

\- ¡Frank!

\- ¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad. – Puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Sabes que no quiere contarme si os habéis acostado o no?

\- Y él tampoco va a decirte nada.

\- Estoy interpretando todo esto como un sí y me ofende que no se lo cuentes a tu hermano mayor.

\- Adiós, Frank. – Alice se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar de su brazo. – ¿No tenías prisa?

\- ¿Pero qué hay de malo? – Se puso de pie y dejó que su hermanita le llevara hasta la puerta.- Eres una aburrida.

\- Hasta luego.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró antes de volver a la cama.

\- Bueno, ¿dónde lo habíamos dejado?

* * *

\- No entiendo qué sucede, ¿por qué me han detenido?

\- Señor Cavalli, tranquilícese.

\- Es que yo no he hecho nada. – Repitió por decimoquinta vez. – ¿Saben quién es mi padre? ¡Es senador!

\- Se han presentado dos denuncias contra usted por abuso sexual y maltrato físico y psicológico.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Abrió mucho los ojos. No habrían sido capaces de hacerlo eso… - ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Yo organizo campañas sobre castidad y relaciones de pareja sanas en mi parroquia e hice una promesa de llegar virgen al matrimonio.

\- Tenemos que detenerle de forma preventiva de todas formas.

\- ¡Se está cometiendo una injusticia! Yo no he…

Cuando se abrió la puerta vio a Lizzy y Miranda junto a sus padres y James y tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza.

\- Tú. – La fulminó con la mirada, pero la morena no se amedrentó. – ¿Qué le has dicho? ¿Qué absurda historia has inventado?

\- Solo he contado la verdad y le he dicho a Miranda que no estaba sola. – Replicó. – No vamos a dejar que le hagas esto a nadie más. No pienso permitirlo.

\- ¿Esto?

\- Me violabas, me hacías sentir insignificante, como si mi opinión no contara para nada. – Replicó. – Estuve a punto de no ir a California por ti, pero menos mal que no rechacé la plaza porque irme allí es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

\- Eso son calumnias. Yo nunca te he puesto un dedo encima. – Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te has acostado con tantos tíos que ahora quieres fingir que yo te desvirgué para no parecer lo que realmente eres?

\- ¡Eh! – Intervino James. Apoyó una mano en la cadera de Lizzy y negó con la cabeza. – No te atrevas a decir eso de ella.

\- No necesito que me defiendas, James. – Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de encararse de nuevo con el otro. – Y puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ya hemos interpuesto las denuncias.

\- ¿Cómo has podido dejarte convencer, Miranda? – Se giró hacia ella y suspiró, fingiendo su mejor cara de chico bueno. – ¿No te das cuenta de que está celosa y solo quiere separarnos?

\- Giorgio… - Bajó la mirada. No podría seguir con aquello si la miraba así. – Lo siento, pero lo que haces no está bien. – Se levantó la manga de la camiseta y todos pudieron ver el moretón que tenía. – Esto no está bien.

\- Ya te pedí perdón, fue solo un arrebato.

\- No ha sido el primero. Y sé que no será el último.

\- Por favor, Miranda…

\- No.

En ese instante quiso abalanzarse sobre Lizzy y gritarle que no era más que una zorra y una desagradecida, pero por suerte para él, sus padres llegaron a comisaría y logró contenerse. No le convenía ponerse aún más en evidencia si quería librarse de esa. Aunque teniendo en cuenta quien era su padre, dudaba que hubiera algún problema.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó el señor Cavalli, frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto?

\- Se han interpuesto dos denuncias por abusos sexuales y maltrato contra su hijo. – Repitió uno de los policías.

\- ¿Disculpe? Debe tratarse de un lamentable error. Mi hijo es un joven honrado y respetable, jamás haría eso. – Miró a las dos chicas y enarcó una ceja. – Son solo viles calumnias.

\- Puede decir lo que quiera y negar la verdad, pero nosotras sabemos lo que ha pasado y nos ha hecho su hijo. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza. – Y no se van a salir con la suya.

\- Elizabeth, querida, no sé qué estarás haciendo en California ni en qué líos andarás metida, pero no vas a conseguir nada con estas mentiras. Si buscas dinero…

\- Solo busco justicia. – Lo cortó, sorprendiéndolo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo interrumpieran.

\- Pues que conste que yo también quiero presentar una denuncia por agresiones contra este impresentable. – Giorgio señaló a James y miró al policía. – Me dio una paliza el otro día. Yo salía de la parroquia, de ayudar al reverendo con un grupo de niños, y me atacó de forma salvaje.

\- Vale, hazlo, me da igual. – James se encogió de hombros. – ¿Crees que después de todo lo que le has hecho a estas chicas no te merecías un puñetazo?

\- ¿Ven? ¡Lo está admitiendo!

\- Ahora podrá interponer la denuncia, señor Cavalli, pero, de momento, debe quedarse aquí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Debemos garantizar la seguridad de estas dos…

\- Disculpad, ¿se puede? – Una chica de unos 25 años entró a la sala. – He preguntado fuera y me han dicho que viniera aquí.

\- Sylvia…

\- Hola, Giorgio. – Suspiró y se acercó a Lizzy. – Hola, chicas.

\- Me alegra que hayas decidido venir al final. – La morena sonrió. – Muchas gracias, de verdad.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Yo también he venido a denunciarte por maltrato psicológico. Por lo que las chicas me han contado has ido de mal en peor, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Me han localizado? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Le hablaste de mí a Lizzy. No le costó mucho encontrarme en Facebook. ¿En serio fuiste capaz de decirle que yo te engañé y te dejé debido a la distancia?

\- Yo…

\- Me pusiste los cuernos con ella durante más de un mes, Giorgio. – Murmuró. – Le hiciste cosas horribles mientras estábamos juntos. Era una cría, ¿cómo pudiste?

\- No sabes nada, Sylvia.

\- Sí, sé que tendría que haberla advertido. – Contestó con decisión. – Ahora me arrepiento. Si lo hubiera dicho, hoy no estaríamos las tres aquí y, probablemente, tú habrías pagado hace mucho por lo que me hiciste.

\- ¡Pero esto es inadmisible! – El padre del chico negó con la cabeza de forma frenética. – ¡Son solo calumnias! ¡Se han aliado contra él! ¿No irán a creerlas, verdad? ¡Solo quieren el dinero de la familia!

Las tres pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero no dijeron nada. El señor Cavalli seguiría insistiendo dijeran lo que dijeran así que, ¿para qué intentarlo?

\- Se las llamará para declarar en un juicio que se celebrará en pocas semanas, señoritas. – Les dijo entonces el policía. – Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de todo.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Y si se interpone la denuncia por agresiones, también lo citaremos a usted. – Añadió mirando a James.

\- Lo comprendo.

Finalmente todos salieron fuera, en silencio. El señor Cavalli los siguió y paró a las tres chicas.

\- Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. – Murmuró. – Supongo que a todas os vendría bien algo de dinero. ¿20.000 dólares cada una y todo queda olvidado?

\- Ya le he dicho que no busco su dinero, solo justicia.

\- Tú deberías aceptar, Elizabeth. Tu novio puede acabar en la cárcel.

\- ¿Por un puñetazo y sin otro testigo que yo, que soy parte interesada en el caso y, por tanto, no imparcial? – Sonrió. – Lo dudo mucho. Adiós, señor Cavalli.

Se alejó y se agarró del brazo de James, que le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Mi preciosa valiente.

\- Gracias. – Murmuró. – Por contarles la verdad y por venir conmigo. Y por los puñetazos.

\- Te quiero, Lizz.

La besó con dulzura y continuaron su camino, un poco más tranquilos. Aunque todavía les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

Hola :)

A ver, sentía que lo de Lizzy y Giorgio necesitaba algún tipo de cierre y esta era la única forma en la que podía terminar (ojalá se haga justicia porque pobrecillas tanto ella como Miranda y Sylvia :().

Y Alice y Albus se echan de menos, mis pobrecitos bebés :( Y Frank es demasiado genial jajaja

Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto,

María :)


	72. Chapter 72

Rose abrió los ojos lentamente y frunció el ceño al escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrarse de un portazo. Miró la hora y se incorporó. Eran solo las cinco, ¿quién podía ser?

\- ¡Rose, Rose! – Molly entró corriendo al dormitorio y suspiró, aliviada, al verla despierta. – Necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó.

\- Han detenido a Nix.

\- ¿Qué? – La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos. La fiesta era bastante aburrida cuando ella se había marchado, hacía unas dos horas. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Ha llegado la policía y se ha llevado a todos los menores que han pillado bebiendo.

\- ¿Y Lily?

\- Se había ido hacía poco con mi amigo Rex. – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – ¿Qué podemos hacer para sacarla?

\- Nosotras nada. – Contestó Rose. – Llamarán a sus padres y tendrán que pagar una fianza. Probablemente la obliguen a hacer servicios comunitarios. No lo sé.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo a comisaría de todas formas? No me quedo tranquila…

\- No creo que nos dejen entrar, pero vale. – Se levantó y se acercó a su maleta. – Me cambió en dos minutos.

\- Sí, creo que lo mejor será que yo también me quite este vestido. – La castaña suspiró y se lo señaló. – Llamaré un taxi. La comisaría está un poco lejos.

Las dos chicas no tardaron en cambiarse e ir a comisaría, pero, tal y como Rose había previsto, los policías ni siquiera las dejaron ver a Phoenix, que seguía detenida, esperando a que sus padres llegaran.

\- ¡Pero es que sus padres viven en San Francisco! – Protestó Molly. – Son como 40 horas en coche y dudo mucho que puedan coger un avión hasta por la mañana y, aún así, serían unas 6 horas

\- Señorita, ya le hemos dicho que hasta que ellos no lleguen, no podrán verla. Además, no se preocupe por los vuelos. Son casi las seis y estoy seguro de que ya mismo podrán coger uno. – El hombre sonrió con cierta chulería y Molly lo fulminó con la mirada. – Su amiga debería habérselo pensado un poco mejor.

\- Me parece indignante que detengan a una chica por beber habiendo tantísimos delincuentes sueltos.

\- Su amiga también lo es: los menores de 21 años tienen prohibido beber. Así que, técnicamente, también es una delincuente.

\- Bueno, yo…

\- Molly, vámonos a casa. – La cortó Rose. – Cuando Perseus y Sandra lleguen, volveremos. Además, alguien tiene que avisar a Lily, ¿no?

\- Supongo.

La castaña asintió lentamente. Su prima tenía razón. Allí no podían hacer nada y mejor sería volver para que Lily no se encontrara la casa vacía al volver.

* * *

\- Eres preciosa. – Rex besaba el cuello de Lily, que sonreía.

\- ¿Y qué más? – Preguntó. A ver por dónde salía ahora.

\- Maravillosa. – Bajó hasta alcanzar su escote y ella gimió levemente. – Preciosa.

\- Eso ya lo has dicho. – Puso los ojos en blanco. Qué previsibles y cortitos eran los tíos. Esperaba que al menos follara bien.

\- Pero es la verdad, ¿no? – La tumbó sobre el colchón y empezó a mordisquear la piel de su escote. – Voy a hacerte tantas cosas…

Le quitó la camiseta y el sujetador y comenzó a besar sus pechos y ella se mordió el labio y comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Rex sonrió, sin separarse de su piel, y siguió bajando hasta alcanzar su ombligo y empezar a repartir besos por su vientre, acercándose cada vez más a su zona íntima. La acarició sobre la ropa interior y ella gimió un poco más alto.

\- Leo…

No lo pensó. El nombre simplemente se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que se pusiera completamente roja. ¿Y aquello a qué venía?

El chico se detuvo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Quién es Leo?

\- Nadie. – Mintió.

\- ¿Tienes novio? - Insistió.

\- No, no es mi novio. – Se apresuró a contestar Lily. Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó. Sabía que aquello se había acabado. – Leo es solo un amigo con el que me acuesto de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Y por eso dices su nombre estando conmigo? – Él también se incorporó y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿He herido tu hombría?

\- Quiero que te vayas.

\- Bingo. – Puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie para poder coger su ropa. – Un desliz lo tiene cualquiera.

\- No me gusta que las chicas con las que me acuesto giman otro nombre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque demuestra que han estado con más chicos y no te pone la idea de estar con alguien que ha follado antes? – Lily rió de forma sarcástica y negó con la cabeza. – Dios, tengo un imán para los idiotas.

\- ¿Disculpa? – La miró, con el ceño fruncido, y negó con la cabeza. – Largo.

\- Ya me voy, tranquilo.

Lily terminó de vestirse y se marchó, sin despedirse siquiera y dando un portazo. Una vez en la calle, miró a ambos lados y suspiró. No estaba muy segura de si sabría regresar a la fiesta desde allí, pero, por suerte, sí que sabía llegar a casa de Molly, que estaba apenas a un par de calles. Comenzó a caminar hacia allí y sacó su teléfono. El fondo de pantalla era una foto en la que salía de espaldas, desnuda, que Leo le había hecho una tarde, entre risas, antes de hacerlo sobre la encimera de la cocina, en el suelo del baño y, finalmente, en el cuarto de Albus (¿qué podía decir? Le daba morbo saber que su hermano podía pillarla en cualquier momento). No entendía por qué había dicho su nombre. Nunca antes le había pasado. ¿Estaría empezando a sentir cosas por él? ¿Se estaría… enamorando? Esperaba que no. Esperaba que aquello fuera una tontería y que se le pasara pronto porque, si no, sabía que se llevaría un buen golpe. Ella no estaba hecha para el amor y Leo muchísimo menos. Aquello sería una causa perdida y, sin embargo… Suspiró y, sin apenas ser consciente de sus actos, buscó el número del chico y le dio a la tecla de llamar. Y entonces fue cuando entró verdaderamente en pánico. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Miró la pantalla, sin saber qué hacer –si colgaba, quedaría fatal, pero sabía que no se creería que lo había llamado sin querer– hasta que, finalmente, tomó aire y se lo puso en la oreja, justo cuando él contestaba.

\- ¿Lily?

\- Hola, Leo. – Contestó. – ¿Te he despertado?

\- Un poco, pero no pasa nada. ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, no…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No estoy muy segura. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que te echaba de menos y quería escuchar tu voz. Llevamos toda la semana sin hablar prácticamente.

\- No quería molestarte. Sé que has andado de fiesta en fiesta. – Dijo él, sonriendo. – ¿Cómo es que no estás ahora mismo en una?

\- Estaba aburrida y me vuelvo a casa de Molly. Rose ya está allí, también estaba cansada. Además, ¿sabes el ritmo que llevan mi prima y Phoenix? – Negó con la cabeza. – ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo seguírselo!

\- Eso es un mérito, desde luego. – El chico rió.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces? Bueno, qué tonta, dormir…

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes. No tengo que madrugar así que luego volveré a dormir. Me alegra mucho escucharte. Yo también te echo de menos.

\- ¿Nos vemos el domingo? ¿A qué hora llegas?

\- Después de comer, ¿y tú?

\- Antes de cenar, aunque cenaré en San Francisco con mis padres. Pero puedo ir al apartamento después o, si Alice duerme con Albus, puedes venir tú a la residencia.

\- Me parece una buena idea.

\- Me pondré algo bonito.

\- Para lo que te va a durar puesto… - Ambos rieron, aunque el chico suspiró enseguida. – Oye, Lils, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Como por qué me llamas a estas horas. No me creo que sea solo porque me echas de menos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te lo cuento el domingo. – Miró al frente y frunció el ceño al ver a Rose y Molly bajar de un taxi. – Oye, Leo, tengo que dejarte. Creo que… creo que ha pasado algo.

\- ¿Pero estás bien, Lils?

\- Sí, sí, tranquilo. Te escribo luego y te cuento. Vuelve a dormir.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Sí, claro. – Suspiró y se mordió el labio. – Adiós, Leo.

\- Adiós, Lily.

La pelirroja colgó y aceleró el paso.

\- ¡Chicas!

Molly y Rose se detuvieron en la puerta y la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lils, ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto? – Le preguntó Rose, acercándose a ella. – ¿No te habías ido con un chico?

\- Sí, pero ha habido un cambio de planes.

\- ¿No te has acostado con él? – Preguntó Molly, sorprendida. – ¡Pero si Rex es genial en la cama!

\- Y un auténtico gilipollas. – Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. – No compensa, por muy bien que lo haga.

\- Si lo hubieras hecho con él, no dirías eso. – Insistió su prima. – ¡Cómo lo…!

\- Dejemos eso ahí. – La cortó Rose. – Nix está en comisaría y sus padres de camino. Hemos estad hablando con Marlene y nos ha dicho que Sirius y ella querían venir, pero su hijo no los ha dejado. Perseus y Sandra están furiosos.

\- Menos mal que te fuiste antes de que llegara la policía porque, de haber estado ahí, también te habrían detenido. Bueno, y a Rose también.

\- Es una suerte que ninguna estuviera allí. No necesito antecedentes.

\- Y yo no puedo meterme en más líos. – Lily suspiró. – ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Esperar, no nos queda otra. – Explicó la otra pelirroja. – Hemos estado en comisaría y no nos han dejado verla, ni nada, así que hasta que no lleguen sus padres…

\- Lo mejor será que durmamos un poco entonces.

\- Sí. – Molly asintió y sacó la llave. – Entremos.

Abrió la puerta y pasó al interior de la casa y Rose y Lily intercambiaron una mirada rápida, todavía en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado realmente con ese chico, Lils? – Le preguntó en un susurro.

\- Tía, se me ha escapado el nombre de Leo. – Confesó, muerta de vergüenza.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- No puedes decírselo a nadie. Mucho menos a Scorpius o Albus. – Lily suspiró. – Estábamos liándonos e íbamos a pasar ya a mayores cuando, de repente, dije su nombre. No sé por qué, simplemente se me escapó.

\- Qué fuerte. – Rose abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Te estás pillando? Ay, Dios, te estás pillando.

\- ¡No, claro que no! – Protestó. – Es la costumbre y… que le echo de menos. – Se acercó un poco más a ella y bajó la voz. – Rose, acabo de llamarlo y no sé por qué. No sé qué me pasa.

\- Estás enamorada, cielo.

\- No.

\- A ver, ¿qué sientes cuando piensas en él?

\- Pues… un cosquilleo enorme en el estómago, aunque supongo que es porque me acuerdo de las cosas que hacemos en la cama. – Murmuró. – Y, no sé, es algo raro.

\- Lily…

\- No lo digas, Rose, por favor. – La cortó y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación. – Solo… déjalo estar. Y dame un abrazo.

La otra asintió y, sonriendo con cierta compasión, la abrazó con fuerza. Ya sabía ella que el día que Lily se enamorara lo pasaría mal.

* * *

Escucharon a Phoenix llegar antes de que tocara el timbre siquiera. Sus gritos y los de sus padres debían oírse por todo el vecindario. Los Black no podían creerse que su hija hubiera acabado en la cárcel.

\- ¡Ha sido solo en comisaría! – Replicó ella. - ¿Por qué sois tan melodramáticos? ¡Tengo 20 años!

\- ¡Eres menor, Phoenix! – Replicó su padre.

\- ¡Como si vosotros no hubierais bebido a mi edad! – Bufó. – Me parece increíble que me hagáis esto.

\- Recoge tus cosas de inmediato. Nos vamos a casa.

\- Venga ya, pero si en tres días tengo que volver a Indiana. ¿Por qué me vais a obligar a ir a San Francisco?

\- Eso será si vuelves a Indiana.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Se volvió hacia su madre y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Dile algo!

\- No vamos a obligarte a dejar la universidad, pero creemos que necesitas pasar unos días en casa. – Contestó su madre. – Estás descontrolada.

\- No era la única que estaba bebiendo. ¡Las chicas también!

\- Bueno, pero ellas no han acabado en la cárcel.

\- Phoenix, estamos muy decepcionados. – Insistió Perseus. – Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora.

La chica bufó, pero, finalmente, llamó al timbre. Molly abrió y le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Se viene a San Francisco, Molly. – Dijo Sandra. – Las vacaciones de primavera se han acabado para Phoenix.

\- Ve a recoger tus cosas.

La chica se dirigió hacia el cuarto, donde Lily y Rose la esperaban, seguida de Molly, que cerró la puerta con cuidado.

\- ¿Están muy enfadados? – Le preguntó Lily, en un susurro.

\- Muchísimo. – Contestó la otra. Cogió su maleta y empezó a guardar cosas. – Son unos exagerados, ¿sabes? ¡Ni que fuera a la primera que le pasa!

\- ¿Han tenido que pagar mucho?

\- Ni idea. Pero tendré que hacer servicios comunitarios, qué mierda. – Bufó. – Necesito… necesito hablar con James.

\- Nix, ya sabes que él está con Lizzy.

\- ¿Y no puede hablar siquiera conmigo? – Negó con la cabeza. – Lily, tu hermano siempre fue mi amigo. ¿No podemos ser amigos porque está con la niña pija?

\- No es eso. Es que creo que tú buscas algo que él ya no quiere, ¿sabes?

Phoenix suspiró y bajó la mirada. Sabía que las demás creían que solo quería a James para echar unos polvos, pero había mucho más. James y ella siempre se habían entendido y todavía no podía creerse que él se hubiera ido sin un triste adiós. Le habría gustado que le contara lo de Lizzy antes de las Navidades y no haberse quedado con las ganas. Había odiado enterarse de aquella forma. Había sido como revivir otra vez lo de Meredith, cuando tuvo que enterarse de lo que pasaba porque los vio liándose en el instituto.

\- Tengo que terminar de recoger mis cosas. – Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Esto no tiene muy buena pinta, chicas, pero me lo he pasado muy bien esta semana.

\- Seguro que a tus padres se les pasa. – Molly la miró con preocupación y la abrazó. – Te echaré de menos, Nix.

\- Y yo a ti, Mols. – Se separaron y sonrió. – Esta noche te cuento y vamos hablando por Skype.

\- Y nos vemos en la boda el mes que viene.

\- Eso por supuesto. ¡Qué ganas tengo! – Sonrió y cerró su maleta. – Al menos he echado unos cuantos polvos y lo he pasado muy bien estos días.

\- Ha sido una buena semana. – Rose sonrió. – Te echaremos de menos, Nix.

\- Y yo a vosotras.

Las cuatro se abrazaron y, finalmente, la pelinegra salió de la habitación, dispuesta a volver a San Francisco y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. No era una cabeza tan loca como todos creían y sabía admitir sus errores.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

En primer lugar siento muchísimo el retraso, pero tengo problemas familiares (y, aunque la cosa parece que mejora, también va para atrás...) y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir así que tengo que ir poquito a poquito. Pero espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente porque se avecina Disneyland :3

En segundo lugar, Phoenix me está cayendo menos mal últimamente, igual os habéis dado cuenta por el final del capítulo xD Igual James fue un poco capullo con ella (yo criticando a James, qué cosas, oye). Pero también tiene sus cosas, ¿eh? No es que la defienda cien por cien.

Y ya por último... que Lily se nos ha enamorado *-* Ay, pobrecita, a ver qué hace ahora porque esto no entraba en sus planes desde luego...

Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Os prometo que intentaré tener otro este finde.

María :)


	73. Chapter 73

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

Rose sonrió. Scorpius quería saber todo lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones y no paraba de reírse con todas las locuras que las chicas y ella habían hecho, aunque, cuando le contó que Phoenix había acabado en comisaría, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

\- Molly se deprimió un poco y nos tranquilizamos. Fuimos a la playa y el sábado salimos a tomar algo, pero de tranquis. – Explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. – Menos mal que yo me había cansado y había vuelto ya a la casa porque, si no…

\- Habría sido un lío. – El rubio suspiró y acarició su hombro con delicadeza. – Menudas vacaciones.

\- Lily lo necesitaba y, aunque no lo sabía, yo también. – Se giró un poco y besó su cuello con dulzura. – ¿Y tú cómo lo has pasado?

\- Bien, aunque he estado bastante más tranquilo que tú. He salido un poco con Theo y eso. – Deslizó la mano por su costado y subió por su vientre, hasta detenerse en su pecho. – Pero no me apetece mucho hablar ahora mismo de mi primo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Ah, no? – Preguntó ella, riendo. – ¿Y qué te apetece?

Scorpius no contestó. Acarició su pecho con una mano y se acercó para besarla con pasión. La había echado mucho de menos aquella semana y ahora necesitaba, simplemente, estar con ella, fundirse con ella. Quería deshacerse de su ropa, besar cada milímetro de su piel y hacer que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Quería escucharla suspirar y reír. Quería quererla sin más.

\- Scorp…

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó sin dejar de besar su cuello y levantar su camiseta.

\- Quiero… quiero probar una cosa. – Se mordió el labio y se sentó en la cama.

\- Soy todo oídos. – Él se incorporó también y sonrió. – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero que lo hagamos en la ducha. – Murmuró. – Llenar la bañera, echarle algunas sales y hacerlo muy despacio.

\- ¿Despacio? – Él sonrió. – Con las ganas que te tengo ahora mismo…

\- Y yo a ti y por eso quiero hacerlo así. – Lo besó y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hacia su cuello. – Despacito, sintiéndonos el uno al otro en cada momento, aumentando las ganas hasta no poder más…

\- Eso suena muy bien. – El rubio gimió levemente al sentir cómo su novia le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. – ¿A qué esperamos?

\- Voy llenando la bañera.

Rose se levantó de un salto pero, cuando iba a dirigirse hacia el baño, Scorpius la cogió por la cintura y volvió a tumbarla en el colchón, haciéndola reír.

\- Y digo yo, ¿y si vamos practicando un poco? – Le guiñó el ojo y la besó. – La bañera tardará un poco en llenarse y…

\- No hace falta que termines esa frase.

Unieron sus labios con pasión y, rápidamente, se deshicieron de la ropa del otro. El chico empezó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja y bajó hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Rose gimió al sentir cómo daba pequeño mordiscos y encogió los dedos de los pies al sentir una descarga recorrerla de arriba abajo. Él siguió bajando y se entretuvo en su ombligo un poco, antes de seguir bajando y llegar hasta sus muslos. Los besó y acarició, haciéndola removerse sobre el colchón, hasta alcanzar su intimidad y provocarle un gemido un poco más fuerte.

\- Scorp…

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó él, separándose un poco de ella.

\- A la mierda lo de ir despacio.

Él sonrió y continuó con aquello hasta que ninguno pudo esperar más. Se colocó sobre ella, la besó con fuerza y entró de una estocada. Rose gimió, pero lo rodeó con las piernas para facilitare aquello. Volvieron a besarse con fuerza, sin dejar de moverse. Rodaron varias veces y, sin darse cuenta, cayeron de la cama, quedando la pelirroja sobre él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, un poco preocupado.

\- Mejor que nunca.

Rose cerró los ojos y, tras erguirse, comenzó a moverse. Scorpius se incorporó y comenzó a besar su clavícula y su pecho, arrancándole más gemidos.

\- Rosie, no aguanto más. – Murmuró.

\- Yo tampoco. – Aumentó la velocidad y llevó una mano a su intimidad. – No puedo más.

Gimió y una sacudida de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo. Puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó quieta, con todo el cuerpo tensionado, y, finalmente, el chico también gimió y se dejó ir.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados, sudorosos y jadeantes y se besaron con dulzura. Scorpius acarició el pelo de Rose y esta gimió levemente.

\- Te quiero. – Murmuró.

\- Y yo a ti. – Besó su frente y sonrió. – Pero tengo una mala noticia que darte: vamos a tener que dejar lo de la bañera para otro momento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás muy cansado? – Preguntó, con cierta sorna.

\- No, es que acabo de ver la hora y deben estar ya esperándonos.

* * *

\- Lo siento, lo siento.

Rose y Scorpius entraron corriendo al salón del apartamento del chico, donde ya estaban todos los demás esperándolos. Lily, sentada sobre la mesa muy cerca de Leo, enarcó una ceja y les dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

\- Vaya, chicos, os veo un poco acalorados, ¿no? – Comentó. – ¿Algo que compartir con el grupo?

\- Creo que no. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a James, que tenía a Lizzy sentada sobre sus rodillas y apoyada en su pecho. – Oye, vosotros dos habéis pasado toda la semana juntos, ¿no creéis que ya va siendo hora de despegaros?

\- Dormitorios separados y vigilancia prácticamente constante. – Replicó su primo. – Ni un polvo.

\- Ha sido terrible. – Lizzy lo miró con dulzura y besó su mejilla. – Aunque… han pasado otras cosas buenas.

\- Y anoche echamos tres así que…

\- No estamos aquí para hablar de vuestra vida sexual aunque os cueste creéroslo. – Los interrumpió Albus, cruzándose de brazos. – Tenemos un viaje que planificar.

\- Las camisetas ya han llegado. Me han llamado de la tienda hace un rato. – Dijo Alice, sonriendo. – ¡Qué ganas de ver cómo han quedado!

\- Yo sigo sin verlo. – Murmuró Leo.

\- Venga, son monísimas y, además, solo las vamos a llevar en el coche. – Lily le sacó la lengua y rió. – "Disneyland squad" sobre un dibujo del castillo en azul y nuestros nombres y números detrás.

\- ¿Qué número has cogido tú al final?

\- El 69.

\- La madre que la parió. – James bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Jamie…

\- Tenía que cogerse ese número justamente, Lizz. – Protestó.

La chica rió y se acurrucó un poco más entre sus brazos y él besó su frente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

\- Bueno, números aparte, iré a recogerlas por la mañana. – Siguió diciendo Alice. – ¿Tenéis todos la ropa lista o alguien tiene que ir de compras?

\- Todo más que listo. – Rose sonrió. – He encontrado unos pantalones maravillosos.

\- Muy bien y ahora viene lo difícil: tenemos solo un día y un parque enorme. – Albus suspiró. – ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

\- Está claro que tendremos que dividirnos en grupos. – Lizzy suspiró. – No es que no quiera ir con vosotros, chicos, pero no me gustan las montañas rusas.

\- A mí tampoco me gustan demasiado. – Intervino Alice. - ¡Pero no podemos separarnos! Podemos ir a algunas y hacer otras cosas. ¡No quiero no estar con todos vosotros!

\- Bueno, supongo que podríamos dividir el tiempo, ¿no? – Scorpius sonrió. – Theo me ha dicho que él se apunta a lo que sea.

\- Lucy también. – Añadió Lily. – Además, yo quiero hacer muchísimas fotos. He cogido la cámara buena prestada.

\- Todavía no sé cómo mamá te la ha dejado. – Albus rió. – Pero haces unas fotos maravillosas así que no diré nada.

\- Y, además, con lo guapos que vais a ir todos y lo sexy que voy a ir yo…

\- Empiezo a creer que vas a ir en bikini al parque. – Murmuró Theo, sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Pues casi casi, ya verás. – Le guiñó un ojo y rió. – Por cierto, ¿cómo vamos a ir?

\- Claro, tenemos que distribuir los coches. – James suspiró. Como su furgo tenía solo 7 plazas, Scorpius llevaría también la suya. – Lizzy y yo vamos juntos.

\- Nadie lo ha dudo. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – Yo voy en el coche con Scorpius.

\- Alice y yo también, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro, donde tú quieras.

\- Entonces, ¿Leo y yo con James? – Lily sonrió de medio lado. – Esto puede ser divertido. Tantas horas los dos solitos en la parte de atrás…

\- Mi coche es sagrado, Lils. – James negó con la cabeza. – Además, recuerda que yo ya lo he hecho en todos los asientos. Absolutamente en todos. Creo que eso evitará que tú hagas algo.

\- Muy sutil, James. – Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco. – Por cierto, Scorpius, ¿cuántos dormitorios hay en tu casa?

\- Pues, además del mío, hay otros tres, pero se supone que no podemos compartir dormitorios chicos y chicas porque, de repente, a mi padre le da miedo ser abuelo o que alguien se convierta en abuelo bajo su techo así que, en teoría, Leo duerme en mi cuarto, Rose con Lizzy, Alice con Lily y James y Albus juntos. Pero luego podemos hacer lo que queramos, no os preocupéis.

\- Qué manía tienen los padres con eso. – James puso los ojos en blanco. – Los padres de Lizzy nos han hecho lo mismo y, como dormían con la puerta del dormitorio abierta, no hemos podido ni escabullirnos en mitad de la noche.

\- Hija única sobreprotegida. – Añadió la morena, encogiéndose de hombros. – Así que, más o menos, ya está todo decidido, ¿no? Cuando lleguemos, tenemos que empezar a mirar sitios para comer.

\- Sí, claro. – Alice asintió. – Chicos, esto me hace muchísima ilusión. ¡Ya veréis qué bien lo pasamos!

* * *

El viernes llegó en seguida y, nada más salir de clase y comer algo rápido, los ocho cogieron sus cosas y cargaron los coches, dispuestos a conducir hasta Los Ángeles.

-Scorpius, no vayas muy lento o te pasaré. – Le amenazó James mientras los demás se montaban en su coche. – ¿Sabes dónde vamos a parar a descansar?

\- Sí, siempre paro en la misma cafetería. Se come bien y es relativamente tranquila.

\- Estupendo, pues vámonos.

Se subió en el coche y se abrochó el cinturón con tranquilidad, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo. Lizzy se miraba en el espejo, con el ceño fruncido y Lily a duras penas podía contener la risa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

\- Pasa que eres un bruto. – Su novia se retiró un poco el pelo y señaló el lateral de su cuello, casi la parte de atrás. – ¡Mira qué chupetón! Y mañana llevo el pelo recogido en una coleta alta.

\- Es que eres demasiado apetitosa, cariño. – Contestó con chulería. – ¿No esperarás que me comporte como un caballero cuando te tengo gimiendo contra una pared, verdad?

\- Oh, imágenes. – La cara de Lily cambió por completo. – Yo no quería eso.

\- Mala suerte, hermanita. – James se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo a Lizzy. – Te ayudo a taparlo si quieres, no te preocupes, Lizz.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. – Contestó tras unos instantes. Suspiró y apoyó su mano sobre su brazo. – Oye, si te cansas, yo puedo conducir un rato.

\- Ni de coña. Tus padres no te dejan coger ni tu coche sola, no voy a dejarte a mi bebé.

\- ¿No se lo dejas ni a ella? – Lily bufó antes de girarse un poco y apoyar los pies sobre el regazo de Leo, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. – Tienes un problema, en serio.

\- Lily, siéntate derecha. La seguridad es lo primero.

\- Como si tú nunca hubieras hecho ninguna tontería al volante.

\- ¿Yo? Jamás. – Mintió, obviando aquel viaje de vuelta desde el aeropuerto en el que Lizzy había estado bastante cariñosa.

\- No me lo creo.

Lily sonrió y movió un poco los pies, haciendo que Leo tragara saliva. Era planamente consciente de lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo y cada día estaba más seguro de que aquella chica acabaría por volverlo loco. Y, lo peor, es que él la dejaría sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

* * *

\- Estoy un poco nerviosa. – Rose suspiró y se mordió el labio. – Es la primera vez que voy a ver a tus padres como tu novia y, no sé, espero que no se lleven una mala impresión.

\- Por favor, pero si ya te adoran. – Scorpius, sin apartar la vista de la carretera, sonrió. – Irá bien, ya verás. Además, no es para tanto. Yo ya conozco a tus padres.

\- Y yo a los de Albus. – Intervino Alice, cogiendo la mano del chico con delicadeza. – Y él a los míos, aunque entonces no estábamos juntos.

\- Es que no conozco a unos suegros desde lo de Toby y fue horriblemente mal.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Le pusieron "Toby" a su hijo. – Contestó Albus. - ¿Crees que unas personas que le ponen a su hijo nombre de perro pueden estar bien de la cabeza?

\- La comida estaba horrible, me sirvieron más vino del que era capaz de beber y tuve que echárselo a una planta para no quedar mal y empezaron a hablar de temas incómodos.

\- ¿De sexo? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Ojalá, pero fue peor aún. Su madre es antropóloga y empezó a hablar de ciertas costumbres en algunos pueblos antiguos que daban grima y te revolvían el estómago. Aunque tampoco es que ese pato carbonizado abriera mucho el apetito.

\- Mis padres son mucho más normales, ya los conoces. – El chico rió. – Además, no vamos a estar tanto tiempo en casa y estaremos todos. Como mucho, querrán hacer una cena especial mañana, cuando volvamos del parque, pero no será nada del otro mundo.

\- Eso espero.

Rose cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le hacía mucha ilusión ir a Disneyland con todos, pero hasta que no pudiera hablar con Draco y Astoria cara a cara y quitarse aquello de encima, no podría quedarse tranquila.

* * *

Nuestros chicos no salen de una y ya están metidos en otra ;)

¡Hola a todos, por cierto!

Ay, Rose y Scorpius se tenían ganas después de una semana separaditos, no han podido aguantarse las ganas ;)

¡Y por fin ha llegado el viaje a Disney! (Que no sé a quien le hace más ilusión: a ellos, a vosotros o a mí, que llevo un año (literalmente, EmmaRDoyle puede dar fe de ello) dándole vueltas). A ver qué tal lo pasan, si Lily se comporta (al menos en el coche, que ya le vale jajaja) y qué tal le va a Rose con sus suegros :)

Espero que os haya gustado y, como dije, lo he tenido el finde (bueno, es la una y media, pero ya me entendéis).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	74. Chapter 74

Draco terminaba de colocar la mesa con nerviosismo bajo la mirada divertida de Astoria, que a duras penas contenía la risa. Su marido estaba histérico.

\- Draco, cariño, tranquilízate. – Le dijo, acercándose a él. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en la barbilla. – Rose ya nos conoce.

\- Es que es su primera novia formal, Tori. – Contestó él, enderezando un plato. – Y es la primera vez que viene a casa. Quiero que se lleve una buena impresión.

\- Seguro que lo hace, ya verás. Pero relájate. – Le dio otro beso y lo giró para quedar cara a cara. – No estabas así de nervioso ni siquiera cuando conociste a mis padres.

\- Porque tu hermana era una de mis mejores amigas y ya sabían todo lo malo. No podía ir a peor.

\- ¿Y ahora todo puede ir a peor?

\- Puede pensar que somos una familia aburrida y, además, Scorpius es nuestro bebé y no me perdonaría el decepcionarle dándole una mala impresión.

\- Ay, cariño. – Lo abrazó y besó su cuello con dulzura. – Esa chica está enamoradísima de nuestro hijo y nosotros somos unos padres divertidísimos. – Se separó de él y lo miró con picardía. – ¿Dónde está el Draco Malfoy chulito y creído que conocí en el instituto? Ese que iba rompiendo corazones por los pasillos y escondía un gran corazón.

\- Pues creo que se quedó por esos pasillos porque se quedó prendado de una castaña con una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos decididos. – Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó con dulzura. – ¿Sabes que mi padre también estaba histérico la primera vez que viniste a cenar a casa?

\- ¿El estirado de Lucius nervioso? – Astoria estalló en carcajadas y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Sí, claro!

\- En serio. Quería causarte buena impresión. – Le aseguró. – Mi madre pasaba, la verdad.

\- Narcissa siempre ha sido una auténtica dama. ¿Para qué iba a preocuparse? – Astoria rió al recordar esa primera cena. – Mantiene la calma de forma admirable y tú deberías hacerlo también. Todo irá bien, hazme caso, ¿vale?

\- Te quiero. – Volvió a besarla. - ¿Sabes si les queda mucho?

\- No. Scorpius, o, bueno, supongo que Rose porque él irá conduciendo, me ha escrito diciendo que ya estaban en Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Debería ir sacando ya los platos?

\- Ay, cariño… - Astoria negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír. Su marido era un caso perdido.

* * *

Scorpius aparcó el coche en la puerta del garaje y le dijo a James que pusiera el suyo justo detrás. Apagaron los motores y, lentamente, todos salieron para encontrarse con una enorme casa blanca. Rose la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró, cada vez más nerviosa. Aquella era la casa donde Scorpius se había criado y dentro, esperándolos, estaban los padres del chico. Estaba tan alterada que solo quería volver a San Francisco, corriendo si hacía falta.

\- Todo irá bien. – Murmuró el rubio en su oído, leyéndole la mente. – ¿Entramos?

\- Sí, claro. Vamos.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y comenzaron a andar, seguidos de los demás. Albus a duras penas conseguía aguantar la risa y solo guardaba la compostura por la mirada que le estaba dedicando Alice. Después de todo el viaje metiéndose con Rose y Scorpius, la castaña se había molestado un poco y no paraba de susurrarle que se comportara, con una ceja enarcada.

Scorpius llamó al timbre y, en seguida, la puerta se abrió y una mujer castaña y algo bajita lo abrazó.

\- ¡Cariño! – Se separaron y lo miró de arriba abajo. - ¡Estás muy guapo!

\- Tú que me ves con muy buenos ojos, mamá.

\- ¡Pero pasad, pasad! No os quedéis aquí.

Entraron hasta el vestíbulo y el rubio suspiró.

\- Mamá, ya conoces a Rose, ¿verdad?

\- Claro y, además, he oído hablar mucho de ella en los últimos meses. – La abrazó y sonrió. – Un placer volver a verte, querida.

\- Igualmente, señora Malfoy.

\- Astoria, Rose. Llámame Astoria.

\- Está bien.

\- Y, bueno, mamá, ya conoces también a Albus y Leo.

\- Claro.

\- Y estos son James, Lizzy, Alice y Lily.

\- Un placer, señora Malfoy, y muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en su casa. – La saludó Alice, sonriendo. – Es muy bonita.

\- Muchas gracias, Alice. – Astoria sonrió y miró hacia el salón, de donde salía Draco. – Este es Draco, mi marido y el padre de Scorpius, chicos.

\- ¡Hijo! – El hombre abrazó al chico, sonriendo. – Y Rose, un placer volver a verte.

\- Igualmente, señor Malfoy. – Contestó mientras él la abrazaba, sorprendiéndola.

\- Pero chicos, por favor, pasad. – Señaló el salón. – Hemos preparado algo de cena, ¿tenéis hambre?

\- No tendrían que haberse molestado. – James sonrió. – Pero muchísimas gracias.

\- ¿El viaje bien? – Les preguntó Astoria. – ¿Habéis hecho turnos conduciendo?

\- Nosotros sí, mamá. – Contestó Scorpius. – Pero ellos…

\- ¡Cómo si fuera a prestarme a "su bebé"! – Protestó Lizzy.

\- Cuando seas una conductora tan buena como yo. – El chico sonrió y posó una mano en su cintura mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco. – Pero todo ha ido bien. Siempre lo tengo todo bajo control.

\- Claro, por eso casi me haces tita, porque controlas.

Los dos se pusieron rojos y los demás estallaron en carcajadas ante la divertida mirada de Draco y Astoria.

\- Pero no te han hecho tita al final, ¿verdad? – La mujer rió y les guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que se pusieran aún más rojos. – Anda, vamos. La comida se enfría. – Agarró a Rose del brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella. – Ven, Rose, siéntate conmigo. Vamos a charlar un rato.

Se dirigió hacia el salón, tirando de ella, y todos los demás las siguieron.

* * *

\- Rose, ¿se tapa?

Lizzy cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró mientras la pelirroja seguía echándole maquillaje.

\- Más o menos. – Contestó. – No se ve de lejos, al menos.

\- Voy a matar a tu primo.

\- Ambas sabemos que no. – Rió y se colocó frente a ella. – Déjame retocarte la sombra de ojos, anda

\- Está bien.

\- Puedo ponerla mejor. – Sonrió y cogió la cajita que todas estaban utilizando. – Dame solo un segundo.

Se lo retocó, canturreando, y, cuando terminó, se apartó y sonrió satisfecha.

\- Perfecta.

\- Gracias, Rose. – Lizzy abrió los ojos y se miró en el espejo antes de girarse y mirar también a las demás. – Vais guapísimas, chicas.

Las otras tres sonrieron. Alice llevaba un vestido azul por las rodillas sobre una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unas manoletinas negras y un lazo también azul recogiéndole el pelo en una coleta. Rose llevaba unos pantalones verdes oscuros con una camisa de cuadros escoceses, también verde, unos zapatos marrones y el pelo suelto y cuidadosamente despeinado. Y Lily… Lizzy lanzó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza al verla. La menor de los Potter llevaba unos pitillos verdes de talle bajo y muy pegados, un top corto lila y unos taconazos negros.

\- No puedo creerme que vayáis a Disney en vestido. – Rose señaló a Alice y Lizzy, que llevaba un vestido largo lila con unas sandalias marrones de estilo clásico y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. – Y mucho menos que tú vayas en tacones. – Señaló ahora a Lily y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Estáis locas!

\- Me manejo bien con ellos, no te preocupes. – Replicó Lily.

\- ¿No has visto el episodio de _Modern Family_ en el que Gloria va a Disneyland en tacones? – Su prima chasqueó la lengua. – Vas a acabar como ella, verás.

\- Aguantaré, tranquila.

\- Bueno, ¿salimos? – Alice sonrió. – A ver si los chicos están ya listos.

Las demás asintieron y, juntas, todas salieron al pasillo y bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con los chicos, que ya las esperaban en el vestíbulo.

\- Vaya. – Albus, con un polito rojo sobre una camisa amarilla sin mangas, unos pantalones negros, un cinturón y botas marrones y el pelo echado un poco hacia atrás, miró a Alice con los ojos muy abiertos. – Me voy a pasar el día persiguiéndote, cariño.

\- Pues como Gastón en la película, pero siendo un poco menos idiota, espero.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada. – La cogió de la cintura y la besó con dulzura.

\- Qué ñoños son algunos. – James cogió a Lizzy y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo antes de besarla. – Hola, damisela en apuros.

\- Ni se te ocurra repetir eso. – La morena rió y lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. Llevaba un pantalón y una camiseta marrones y, sobre esta última, una rebeca azul. También llevaba un cinturón y una pequeña cinta en el pelo. – Por Zeus, pero qué sexy es mi novio. Y yo sin haber podido escabullirme esta noche para que me diera mimos…

Scorpius y Rose pusieron los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír. El chico, que llevaba una sudadera azul con pantalones marrones y deportivas, negó con la cabeza y murmuró por lo bajo que más les valía respetar su casa y que, si él no podía dormir con Rose, ellos tampoco podían dormir juntos.

\- Oye, ¿y nadie me dice nada a mí?

Lily sonrió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás y Leo la miró boquiabierto, sintiendo deseos de aflojarse la corbata roja o desabrocharse aquel chaleco beige que iba a juego con los pantalones. La pelirroja no mentía al decir que iba a ir muy sexy vestida como Ariel.

\- Tus hermanos me matan si digo lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza. – Murmuró, bajando la vista hasta su escote corazón.

\- Justo lo que quería oír. – Le guiñó el ojo y se colocó la melena sobre un hombro. – Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya?

\- Sí, pero antes vamos a despedirnos de mis padres. – Dijo Scorpius. – ¿Vienes conmigo, Rosie?

\- Claro.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde la pareja, entre risas, recogía los platos del desayuno y comenzaba a planear la comida.

\- Nos vamos, ¿vale?

\- ¡Oh, qué guapos! – Exclamó Astoria, mirándolos. – ¡Tenéis que haceros muchas fotos todos!

\- Lo haremos, mamá. No te preocupes. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. – Nos vamos. Theo y Lucy deben estar esperándonos ya.

\- Tened cuidado.

Se despidieron y los dos chicos volvieron con los demás para poner rumbo a Disneyland.

* * *

\- ¡Ya era hora!

Theo se montó en la parte de atrás del coche de Scorpius y le dio una pequeña colleja.

\- ¡Eh, compórtate! – Le dijo el rubio, riendo.

\- Rose, ¿cómo estás? – Lucy le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro a su prima, nada más montarse en el coche, con una sudadera aguamarina, una falda marrón, unos leotardos también aguamarina y un lazo rosa recogiéndole el pelo en una coleta alta. – ¡Vas muy guapa!

\- ¡Tú también! – Contestó, girándose. Miró al otro chico, que llevaba una camisa de cuadros sobre una camiseta azulada, unos pantalones rojos y el pelo un poco de punta. – Soy Rose, por cierto.

\- Theo. – Contestó él. – Es un placer conocer por fin a la famosa Rose Weasley.

\- Lo mismo puedo decir. – La chica rió. – Y Scorpius, por cierto, esta es mi prima Lucy.

\- Un placer.

\- Encantado, Lucy. – El rubio sonrió y volvió a la carretera. – Ya me dirás qué has visto en Theo porque me pareces una chica muy normal.

\- Muy gracioso, Scorpius. – El moreno puso los ojos en blanco. – Soy simplemente encantador. ¿Has visto mi sonrisa?

\- Y muy modesto, cielo. – Lucy sonrió y lo besó con dulzura. – Salgo con él por su sentido del humor.

\- La tengo loquita, Scorp. – Abrazó a la chica y besó su frente con dulzura. – Y ella a mí también.

Rose sonrió con dulzura e intercambio una mirada cómplice con Scorpius. Aquel día empezaba bien.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues los chicos ya están, literalmente, a las puertas de Disneyland (pero he decidido cortar el capítulo aquí porque, si no, este capítulo habría sido demasiado largo).

Espero que os hayan gustado los "disfraces" (creo que se ve más o menos claro de quién va cada uno, pero, por si se os ha olvidado alguno, lo repito: James y Lizzy de Hércules y Meg, Albus y Alice de Gastón y Bella, Rose y Scorpius de Mérida y Jack Frost, Leo de Naveen (el príncipe de Tiana), Lily de la Sirenita y Theo y Lucy de los personajes de Rompe Ralph (Ralph y Vanellope)).

Y, por cierto, Draco nervioso y Astoria "tranquilizándolo"/metiéndose con él son amor puro *-* (Drastoria 4 the win, sorry not sorry)

Estoy recuperando el ritmo de actualizaciones así que nos leemos el sábado chicos.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	75. Chapter 75

Alice no podía creérselo. El enorme castillo estaba frente a ella y podía escuchar música de película por los altavoces. Acaban de pasar por el torno junto a un montón de familias y niños emocionados. Estaba en Disneyland. De repente, el sonido de la cámara de fotos la sobresaltó y se giró hacia Lily que, cámara en mano, sonreía.

\- Lo siento, estabas demasiado mona como para no hacerte una foto. –Giró la cámara y se la enseñó–. Mira.

\- No salgo mal.

\- Sales preciosa. –Albus besó su mejilla y la abrazó por la espalda–. Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?

\- ¿Por el castillo? – Sugirió Lizzy. – Estamos justo enfrente.

\- Yo quiero empezar por la Space Mountain. – Dijo Rose, sonriendo. - ¿Quién se apunta?

\- ¡Yo! – James cogió a Lizzy de la cintura y la acercó, sonriendo. - ¿Tú te montarás, verdad?

\- Ni en broma. ¿Quieres que vomite? – Negó con la cabeza. – Como mucho la Splash Mountain y porque me siento generosa. Pero no puedo asegurar nada.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos una lista de los espectáculos que queremos ver? – Sugirió Lily.

\- ¿Ya estás cansada de los tacones? – Le preguntó la otra pelirroja, riendo. – ¡Te lo dije!

\- Estoy perfectamente y no voy a cansarme, pero creo que tenemos que organizar las cosas un poco, ¿no os parece? – Sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo y sonrió. – Lucy y yo hemos hecho una lista.

\- Claro, contad… ¡Oh, mirad, ahí está Minnie! – Lizzy dio un saltito y tiró del brazo de James. – Vamos, vamos. Quiero una foto. Además, se lo prometí a Ania.

Los demás empezaron a reír, pero la siguieron. Lo mejor sería dejarse llevar y no organizar tanto.

* * *

\- ¿Otra vez?

Scorpius rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Rose, es la tercera vez que montamos en la Space Mountain. Los demás abandonaron después de la primera.

\- Albus y Theo aguantaron hasta la segunda. – Le recordó ella.

\- Sí, pero se fueron con los demás hace un rato. – Se encogió de hombros y entrelazó sus dedos. – No es que no quiera, Rose, es que hay muchas más atracciones y cosas que ver en el parque.

\- Pero los demás son unos aburridos que no quieren montarse en nada divertido. – Protestó. – Lizzy quería montarse en el tiovivo.

\- ¿Y no vas a ir a reírte de ella?

\- Eso no suena mal, la verdad. – La pelirroja rió y asintió. – Anda, vamos a buscarles. ¿Sabes dónde están?

\- Pregunto por el grupo, no te preocupes, pero podemos ir andando hacia Fantasyland.

\- Seguro que están ahí con todos los críos. – Lo besó y comenzaron a andar. – Podemos ir ahora a la Mansión encantada.

\- No me gustan los fantasmas.

\- Venga, ya, pero si es para niños. ¡No da nada de miedo!

\- A lo mejor a ti no, pero a mí…

\- No te tenía por un cobardica, cariño. – Enarcó una ceja y lo miró de forma provocativa. – Si hemos visto películas de miedo cenando…

\- Pero no es lo mismo verlo que vivirlo.

\- Bueno pues a Indiana Jones o al tren de la mina.

\- ¿Estoy saliendo con una adicta a la adrenalina?

\- ¿No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora? – Rió y se encogió de hombros. – He sido así desde pequeña. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poquito de emoción?

\- ¿Sin emoción, eh? Pues, ¿sabes qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Te echo una carrera!

Comenzó a correr y Rose, tras lanzar un pequeño grito, lo siguió, dispuesta a llegar antes que él donde quiera que fuera.

* * *

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Lizzy, que acababa de salir de una de las tiendas con unas orejas puestas, le dio una bolsa. – Espero que te guste.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

\- ¿No te gustan? – Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y rió. – ¡El lazo es morado!

\- ¿Tienes cinco años y no me he enterado?

\- Eh, mira, Alice también se ha comprado unas. – La señaló y rió. –Bueno, todos. Incluso Leo le ha comprado unas a tu hermana y yo traigo esto para ti. No debería dártelo aún porque es un regalo para un día especial, pero… ¡no puedo esperar!

\- Está bien. – Cogió la bolsa y sonrió al abrirla. Dentro había unas orejas con un birrete de graduación, un peluche de Mickey con túnica y birrete y un par de cajas de chucherías. - ¿Y esto?

\- ¡Te gradúas en un par de meses! – Exclamó ella. – Era el regalo perfecto y no he podido evitarlo al ver este pack. Bueno, ¿no vas a ponerte al menos las orejas?

\- Por ti me pongo lo que sea, no hay más que verme hoy. – Rió y se las colocó. - ¿Cómo me quedan?

\- Perfectas. – Se puso de puntillas y lo besó - ¿Te las pondrás también el día de la graduación?

\- Solo si vienes a verme.

\- ¿Pensabas que no iba a ir? – Le preguntó y puso morritos. – Me ofendes, Jamie.

Él la elevó un poco y la besó hasta que un flash los interrumpió.

\- En serio, Lils, - James se giró hacia ella. – deja de hacernos fotos de una vez.

\- Menudos quejicas. En unos años, cuando seáis mayores y ya ni os acostéis, os gustará ver estas cosas. Y la foto de la flor es preciosa, admítelo. Muy Hércules y Meg.

\- Eres buena fotógrafa, no voy a mentir. – Sonrió y le quitó la cámara. – Pero déjamela a mí un rato. ¡Eres la modelo de la familia, Lils! Y apenas sales en fotos.

\- Sí y mira quién está ahí. – Lucy señaló un punto cercano y rió.

\- ¡Pluto! – La pelirroja sonrió. – ¡Vamos, vamos! Es mi personaje favorito, ya lo sabéis.

Fueron hasta allí y, tras esperar hasta que un montón de niños se hicieron fotos, se las hicieron ellos. Justo entonces llegaron Rose y Scorpius, corriendo y riendo.

\- ¿Os habéis comprado orejas sin nosotros? – El rubio negó con la cabeza. – ¿Hasta tú, Theo?

\- Presión de grupo. – Contestó el moreno.

\- No mientas, ¡si eras el que más emocionado estaba! – Exclamó Lucy, que estaba subida a su espalda.

\- Me lo creo. – El rubio rió. – ¿Sabes que cuando éramos pequeños siempre lloraba viendo Blancanieves? Le daba miedo la bruja.

\- Le sigue dando miedo. – Contestó la morena. – Antes nos hemos montado en la atracción de Blancanieves y…

\- Y creo que ya es suficiente. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿A que te dejo en el suelo?

\- No puedes, perdiste la apuesta. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él le acarició una pierna con cuidado. – Tienes que llevarme.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué apuesta? – Preguntó Rose.

\- Creía que Lily no sería capaz de venir en tacones. ¡Como si no conociera a mi prima!

\- Es que es una locura. – Protestó él. – Además, está agotada. Le cuesta ya andar.

\- Normal, apenas hemos parado, pero es que Lils es una cabezota. – La pelirroja rió. – Oye, pues si todos tenéis orejas, yo también quiero unas. ¿Te apuntas, Scorp?

\- ¿En serio tienes que preguntar? – La cogió de la mano. – Ahora venimos.

\- Pues mientras ellos vienen yo voy a buscar un baño. – Lily sonrió de medio lado. – Leo, ¿me acompañas?

\- No podemos permitir que te pierdas, ¿no? – El chico también sonrió. – Estad atentos al móvil, os hablamos ahora.

La pelirroja comenzó a andar y él no tardó en alcanzarla y apoyar una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

\- ¿Puedes andar bien?

\- Por favor, no me infravalores. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Estoy perfectamente.

\- Y tan perfectamente. – Se acercó a su oído. – ¿Es legal ser tan sexy en un parque infantil?

\- No lo sé, pero espero que no me detengan.

\- Yo también lo espero. – Acarició su espalda y siguió andando hasta que vio el cartel que indicaba el baño. Se detuvo y lo señaló con la cabeza. – Mira, ahí es.

\- ¿No me acompañas? – Se mordió el labio y bajo un poco el tono de voz. – No quiero perderme.

\- ¿Qué? – La miró, sorprendido. Debía haber entendido mal.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no vienes?

\- Lily…

La chica rió, lo cogió del chaleco y tiró de él hacia el interior del servicio que, por suerte, estaba vacío. Se metió en uno de los cubículos y lo apoyó a él contra la pared del mismo antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo besó con pasión y llevó la mano directamente hacia la cremallera de su pantalón.

\- Lily, van a echarnos de Disneyland…

\- No te preocupes, nadie va a enterarse de esto.

Se separó un poco de él, llenó el suelo del baño de papel y se puso de rodillas.

\- Joder, Lily…

\- Tranquilo, sé lo que hago. – Acarició su pierna y rió. – Tú solo relájate.

Leo cerró los ojos y murmuró al sentir los labios de la chica. Aquello era una locura, una jodida locura. Iban a echarlos de Disneyland por escándalo público y exhibicionismo. ¡Iban a acabar en la cárcel! Pero, aun así, no podía resistirse a los encantos de la chica. Acarició su pelo y se lo recogió mientras ella seguía con aquello.

\- Si quieres hacer algo más vas a tener que parar, Lils.

La chica rió, pero no pudo contestar. De repente, alguien empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza y a gritar.

\- ¡Os estoy viendo las piernas! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Delante de los niños! ¡Pienso llamar a seguridad!

\- ¡Hostia!

Lily se levantó de un salto y Leo se abrochó el pantalón como pudo y ambos salieron del cubículo, disculpándose.

\- ¡Menudo par de sinvergüenzas! ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre?! ¡Salidos! ¡¿Y si os hubiera visto algún crío?!

\- Lo siento, lo siento… - Murmuró la pelirroja.

\- ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!

\- ¡Corre, Lils!

Leo tiró de su brazo y salió del baño, aunque ella frenó y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No, no puedo! Llevo tacones.

El chico la cogió en brazos y empezó a correr por el parque llevándola en volandas para que no los pillaran. Siguió corriendo hasta esconderse en un recoveco, tras unos árboles, riendo.

\- Dios, por qué poco.

\- Estás completamente loca, Lily Luna. – Él la besó y la acercó un poco más a él. – Y me tienes loco. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Guardó silencio nada más decir eso, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la chica se incorporó un poco entre sus brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Yo…

Lily sonrió y lo besó de nuevo al ver que no contestaba, demasiado nervioso.

\- Creo que yo también, pero puede ser nuestro secreto.

\- Me parece bien.

Esta vez ambos rieron y Lily enterró el rostro en el cuello del chico, que todavía intentaba digerir cómo había podido decir aquello de forma tan espontánea sin habérselo planteado antes siquiera.

* * *

Alice se apoyó en el pecho de Albus, que la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza mientras veían el espectáculo final de fuegos artificiales. Estaban agotados después de todo el día recorriendo el parque, pero no querían irse sin ver aquello.

\- Es precioso, ¿verdad? – Murmuró la castaña.

\- Impresionante. – Contestó él, con la vista fija en el cielo. – Me ha encantado esta excursión.

\- A mí también. – Ella asintió y volvió un poco la cara para poder mirarlo. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. – Se besaron y el chico rió. – ¿Ves como al final Gastón podía conquistar a Bella? Y tú decías que no. Mujer de poca fe…

\- Es que este Gastón es mejor que el de la película. Más bueno, más cariñoso, muchísimo más comprensivo y respetuoso…

\- ¿Solo halagos?

\- Me siento generosa. Será el ambiente. ¡Si hasta tenemos un globo aquí al lado!

Ambos rieron y miraron el globo que James le había regalado a Lizzy en un arrebato de romanticismo.

\- El año que viene podríamos hacer más excursiones de este tipo.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Y, quizás, podrías venir tú también a la boda, ¿no te parece? – Preguntó, un poco nervioso. – Tendría que preguntarle a los chicos si puedo invitarte aún, pero no creo que haya problema si quieres venir.

\- Es demasiado pronto. – La castaña, emocionada, se mordió el labio. ¿Quién le habría dicho eso a principios de curso? – Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Albus, y sé lo que significa esto para ti, pero llevamos muy poco y… ya habrá más eventos. Pero me encantaría organizar excursiones el año que viene. Podríamos ir a algún viñedo o a la playa o donde sea. Me da igual siempre que sea contigo.

\- ¿Puedes repetir esa parte final? – Le preguntó, enarcando una ceja con picardía.

\- Me da igual donde vayamos, Albus Severus Potter, siempre que vayamos juntos.

Volvieron a besarse y Albus sintió un enorme cosquilleo en el estómago. Aquello sí que eran fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues por fin han ido nuestros niños a Disneyland *-* Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo porque yo he disfrutado como una cría documentándome (el plano del parque, las atracciones, los espectáculos, la tienda de regalos -por cierto, lo del gorro y el muñeco de graduación es real y, si alguien sabe cómo conseguir uno, que me lo diga porfaplis-).

¡Y Leo y Lily! Creo que todos han tenido sus momentos (lo he intentado al menos), pero, por favor, Leo y Lily que casi acaban detenidos xD Y la confesión... Ay ;)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos el martes.

Un beso,

María :)


	76. Chapter 76

Lily miraba al techo de la habitación. Llevaba horas intentando conciliar el sueño, pero estaba a punto de darse por vencida. A su lado, oía la respiración de Alice, que dormía profundamente, y no pudo evitar suspirar. Ella también quería poder dormir a pierna suelta después de aquel día tan agotador. Pero no podía. ¿De verdad Leo le había dicho…? ¿Y ella había contestado…? Cerró los ojos y tuvo que contener un grito. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo había podido hacer aquello? Seguro que él se lo había dicho solo por lo que había pasado en aquel baño, pero, ¿y ella? ¿Cómo había podido decirle eso? ¡Si ni siquiera estaba segura!

Se incorporó en la cama y suspiró. Se suponía que aquello iba a ser su secreto y que nadie se enteraría. Pero, ante acciones desesperadas, medidas aún más desesperadas. Y ella necesitaba que alguien la ayudara a sobrellevar aquello.

Se giró para mirar a Alice, que seguía profundamente dormida, y salió de la cama con cuidado. No quería despertarla y tener que darle explicaciones. Se puso las zapatillas y salió al pasillo, en silencio. Miró el resto de habitaciones y se acercó hasta una, esperando no equivocarse. Abrió con cuidado y sonrió al asomar la cabeza y ver las dos figuras dormidas. Se acercó con cuidado, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a zarandear levemente el primer hombro que encontró.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Soy yo. – Murmuró. – No digas nada y sígueme fuera. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Se levantó y tiró de su brazo hasta que se puso también de pie y ambos salieron del dormitorio. Lily lo condujo hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, bueno, no. No lo sé. – Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se mordió el labio. – James, tengo un problema.

\- ¿Y me lo quieres contar a mí? – Preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Me dijiste que podía confiar en ti y quiero ver si es verdad. – Contestó ella. – Ha pasado algo hoy en Disneyland y necesito la opinión de alguien como yo. Y tú eres como yo.

\- Cuéntame. – Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se encogió de hombros. – Soy todo oídos.

\- Voy a ahorrarte ciertos detalles incómodos, pero la cuestión es que Leo me ha dicho que lo traía loco y que cree que… - Apartó la mirada, con la cara completamente roja. – Me dijo que cree que se está enamorando de mí.

\- ¿En serio? – James enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendido. – Creía que lo vuestro era solo sexo.

\- Yo también. Se suponía que esto era un juego, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y qué has hecho?

\- Pues… - Suspiró. – James, creo que me estoy enamorando.

\- ¿Qué? – El chico la miró, enarcando aún más las cejas si es que aquello era posible.

\- No lo sé, no lo sé. Por eso quería hablar contigo. ¡Tú eras como yo! Y mírate ahora. Estás enamorado y no te da miedo admitirlo.

\- Lily…

\- Nunca me he enamorado. Nunca le he dicho "te quiero" a ningún chico. – Confesó. – No sé qué estoy haciendo, ni qué siento, ni lo que quiero. ¿Y si Leo solo lo dijo porque… bueno, porque acababa de chupársela?

\- ¡Joder, Lily, no me cuentes esas cosas! – Su hermano negó con la cabeza y puso cara de asco.

\- Es para que te hagas una idea de la situación.

\- ¿En Disneyland?

\- Sí. – La pelirroja asintió. – Pero, contesta, después de eso, ¿los tíos decís tonterías así? No sé, igual no tenéis mucha sangre en el cerebro, pero, ¿tan poca como para decirle eso a una chica?

\- A ver cómo te explico esto, Lils. – James carraspeó. – Por muy poca sangre que tengamos en ese momento en la cabeza, un "te quiero" no es algo que se diga así porque sí. Yo nunca lo he dicho sin sentirlo. Si Leo es un buen tío, tampoco lo habrá hecho.

\- ¿Crees que me quiere de verdad? – Lily apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta acabar sentada en el suelo.

\- Quizás. Pero lo importante no es él, eres tú, Lils. – James se levantó de la bañera y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella. - ¿Tú le quieres?

\- No lo sé. Siento algo… raro. Me gusta estar con él y cuando veo algo gracioso, solo pienso en mandárselo y quiero dormir con él y hacerlo con él en todas las superficies posibles aunque sea medio en público o papá y mamá estén al lado. Incluso cuando tonteo con otros pienso en él. ¡En Florida iba a acostarme con un chico y lo llamé Leo sin querer! ¿Esto se supone que es amor?

\- Debe ser el amor a tu manera. – Pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y suspiró. – Enamorarse no es malo, Lils.

\- Claro que sí. Yo dije que jamás lo haría. La gente que se enamora se vuelve estúpida.

\- ¿Yo me he vuelto estúpido?

\- Muchísimo. – La pelirroja sonrió levemente. – Y Albus más aún.

\- Le tocaba el turno a la pequeña. – James rió y negó con la cabeza. – No puedes pedirme que finja que no me alegra que dejes de acostarte con chicos de forma compulsiva, Lils. Y no voy a decirte que no te enamores, no puedo hacerlo. Ahora mismo no puedo desaconsejarte el amor. Yo ni siquiera puedo pensar en otras, solo en Lizzy. El amor nos hace esto.

\- Pero no me siento segura, solo confundida.

\- Porque no han encajado todas las piezas.

\- No sé cómo voy a volver a mirar a Leo. – Susurró. – No me creo que sienta algo por mí. Seguro que solo fue…

\- Lily, voy a decirte una cosa, pero quiero que hagamos como si no hubiera dicho nada, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro.

\- Tendrías que chuparla como una auténtica diosa para que un chico te dijera que está enamorado de ti solo por eso.

\- ¡James!

\- Solo digo la verdad. – Se encogió de hombros. – Leo no te está diciendo que te quiere para conseguir nada de ti, ambos lo sabemos. A lo mejor le ha pasado lo mismo que a ti. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

\- ¿Me guardarás el secreto? Nadie más lo sabe. – Se mordió el labio. – De hecho, creo que no se lo podía decir a nadie así que no puedes contárselo ni siquiera a Lizzy.

\- Mis labios están sellados, tranquila.

\- Me alegra que no te hayas puesto como un cavernícola.

\- Ya dejamos las cosas claras y me alegra muchísimo que hayas confiado en mí, Lils. No puedes hacerte una idea.

\- Y a mí me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de que ya soy mayor. – Lo abrazó y suspiró. - ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

\- Claro.

\- No quiero pasar tantas horas con Leo en el coche. ¿Me ayudas a inventar algo para que vaya con Scorpius?

\- Déjamelo a mí, tranquila.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de almorzar en casa de los Malfoy y agradecerles, de nuevo, que les hubieran dejado dormir allí, los chicos retomaron el camino, con sus camisetas a juego aunque con una pequeña redistribución en los coches.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué tengo que hacer esto? – Preguntó Lizzy, mirando a James con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, lo siento. Solo hazlo, ¿vale? – James sonrió y la besó con dulzura. – Confía en mí, Lizz.

\- Pero, ¿seguro que no haces esto para no tener que ver a Leo y Lily?

\- Seguro, hazme caso.

\- Está bien. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia las chicas. – Oye, ¿por qué no venís todas en el coche de James? ¡Será divertido! Un viaje de chicas o, bueno, casi de chicas, pero, tranquilas, James no molesta. Lo tengo bien enseñado.

\- Por mí bien. – Dijo Lily, sonriendo, aliviada. – Puede estar bien y podemos hacernos fotos con las camisetas y las orejas.

\- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? – Alice asintió. – ¿Tú qué opinas, Rose?

\- Me parece bien. A ver si los chicos pueden sobrevivir sin nosotras.

\- Creo que podremos, tranquila. – Scorpius le guiñó un ojo y rió. – Pues si todos estamos de acuerdo con esta nueva distribución, podemos irnos cuando queráis. Yo ya he ido a despedirme de mis abuelos y, cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegaremos.

\- Entonces, ¿yo me voy con vosotros? – Leo frunció el ceño levemente y miró a Lily, que fingió buscar algo en su bolso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Leo? – Albus le dio una palmada en el hombro y rió. – ¿Ya no quieres ni siquiera venir con tus amigos? ¿Nos cambias por una chica guapa?

\- No, claro que no. – Se apresuró a contestar. – Es que me ha extrañado un poco, pero será divertido.

Miró por última vez a Lily, que se había puesto a hablar con Alice, y suspiró. Cogió sus maletas y siguió a los otros dos al coche. Sabía que se había arriesgado mucho al decir aquello y a él también le había chocado –¿de verdad estaba enamorado de la pelirroja?–, pero no se había esperado que Lily le rehuyera así. Mucho menos después de haberle dicho que ella también creía que se estaba enamorando de él. ¿Se habría asustado?

Una vez los tres chicos se montaron en el coche, James y las chicas cargaron también la furgoneta y se subieron.

-Gracias. – Murmuró Lily a su hermano, antes de subirse a la parte de atrás de todo del coche.

Alice y Rose la siguieron y Lizzy, tras besar a James, se montó con ellas en la parte de atrás.

\- ¿Ya no eres mi copiloto?

\- Me siento ahí después de la parada, pero, ahora, queremos hacernos fotos y hacer un viaje de chicas. – Volvió a besarlo y sonrió, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. – ¿Es lo que querías, no?

\- Supongo. – Se acercó a su oído y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. – Te lo compenso esta noche. Tú prepárate porque no vas a pegar ojo.

\- Eso suena demasiado bien. – La morena le guiñó un ojo y se metió en el coche.

James suspiró y se acercó a Scorpius.

\- Bueno, te sigo como en la ida, pero lleva un buen ritmo, ¿eh?

\- Mi coche tira más que el tuyo, ¿no querrás que os dejemos tirados, no?

\- Tú me has entendido. – Rió y negó con la cabeza. – Paramos donde quieras.

\- Por supuesto. Id con cuidado, James.

\- Y vosotros.

Se montaron en sus respectivos coches y comenzaron el viaje de vuelta. Scorpius puso un CD y Leo se acomodó en el asiento de atrás y sacó su móvil.

\- No sé por qué las chicas querían ir solas. – Murmuró, con la vista fija en la pantalla. – ¿Hacerse fotos? ¿No se hicieron suficientes ayer?

\- Al parecer no. – Albus rió y se giró. – ¿Y a ti por qué te preocupa tanto?

\- No, por nada, es que vinimos bien, no sé por qué, de repente, hemos tenido que cambiar los coches.

\- Lizzy quería ir con las demás y el coche de James es grande.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el hecho de que Lily haya aceptado rápidamente y no te haya dirigido la palabra desde ayer?

\- ¿No me dirije la palabra desde ayer? No me había dado cuenta. – Dijo con sarcasmo, bastante molesto por toda aquella situación. No estaba acostumbrado al amor y, mucho menos, a que una chica le dijera que le quería y, después, pasara de él. No entendía nada. ¿Aquella confesión había sido solo un juego para Lily? – Lily yo tenemos solo sexo. ¿Para qué más vamos a hablar?

\- Tío, que estás hablando de mi hermana pequeña.

\- ¿Y? Ella es mucho peor que yo. ¡Si supieras lo que hizo ayer en el baño de Disneyland!

\- ¿Perdón? – El chico frunció el ceño.

\- Leo, cállate. – Intervino Scorpius. No quería que aquello acabara mal.

\- No, Leo, cuéntame. ¿Qué convenciste a mi hermana para hacer en un baño de un parque temático infantil?

\- Yo no la convencí, ella me convenció a mí más bien. – Sonrió de medio lado, aunque, en seguida, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. – Oye, Albus, lo siento. Es solo que no sé a qué está jugando tu hermana últimamente.

\- ¿Algo que deba saber?

\- No creo. – Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento del conductor. – Es que hemos estado quedando para comer y charlar y, de repente, me ignora. Y no sé por qué.

\- ¿Pasó algo ayer aparte de lo que quiera que pasara en el baño?

Leo guardó silencio unos instantes, meditando si debería o no contarle a Albus exactamente lo que había pasado, pero, finalmente, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada destacable.

\- Entonces ya se le pasará. – El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. – Lily es un poco caprichosa a veces, pero no hace nada con mala intención, te lo aseguro. ¿No le has dicho nada de verdad?

\- Nada destacable. – Mintió otra vez. – Seguro que se le pasa pronto.

* * *

\- Las fotos que Lily nos hizo ayer son preciosas. – Murmuró Lizzy, mirando a James y sonriendo. Las otras tres chicas iban dormidas en la parte de atrás y no quería despertarlas.

\- Sí, quiero sacar alguna y ponerla en un marco.

\- ¿Para no echarme de menos cuando esté en Seattle y Europa este verano?

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte tan lejos? – Le preguntó e hizo un puchero.

\- Tengo ganas de ir a Reino Unido, James. Y tú podrías venir.

\- No tengo dinero, Lizz.

\- Yo te lo pago. Mis padres…

\- No, en serio, no puedo. – Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. – No puedo aceptarlo.

\- ¿Y a Seattle?

\- Ahí quizás, pero solo si me prometes que vendrás un par de semanas a San Francisco. – Cogió su mano y la besó, sin despegar la vista de la carretera. – No creo que pueda sobrevivir todo un verano sin ti.

\- Ni yo sin ti. – Contestó ella. – Tanto tiempo solita… Y el año que viene ni siquiera estarás en el campus.

\- Lo sé, a ver dónde encuentro trabajo. – Suspiró. – He vuelto a mirar lo de profesor.

\- Serías un buen profesor de gimnasia. – Lizzy se encogió de hombros. – Si mi profesor de gimnasia hubiera sido como tú, hubiera ido a clase al menos contenta.

\- Te habría dado mucha caña. En más de un sentido.

\- Idiota. – La morena le sacó la lengua y lanzó una carcajada. – Serías un buen entrenador. Seguro que ganabas muchos títulos.

\- En mi instituto me contrarían seguro. Sé que a mi antiguo profesor le queda poco para jubilarse y todos me adoraban. Era una estrella, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – Se encogió de hombros. – Si es lo que te gusta…

James la miró unos instantes y le guiñó un ojo. No sabía qué le deparaba el futuro, pero estaba segurísimo de una cosa: Lizzy estaría en él.

* * *

Hola :)

Vaya, parece que James ha aceptado, ¡por fin!, que Lily ha crecido y han podido hablar del tema como personas civilizadas ;) (James ha madurado, ¿vale?)

Y Leo... casi se lo cuenta a Albus ;) Pobre, está hecho un lío (como Lily, vaya, si es que menudos son los dos...).

James y Lizzy son taaaaan ñoños que no pueden pasar ni el verano separados, ay, a ver qué les depara el futuro ;)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el sábado,

María :)


	77. Chapter 77

\- Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, Weasley. A lo mejor no todos los de prácticas sois unos inútiles.

\- ¿Gracias? – Rose frunció el ceño y su jefa esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- Si el año que viene necesitas hacer más prácticas, ponte directamente en contacto conmigo y hablaré con la universidad para que vuelvan a asignarte este bufete. Eres una buena trabajadora.

\- Muchas gracias. – Contestó, relajándose. Al final había conseguido que aquella mujer apreciara su trabajo y le escribiera una buena carta de recomendación que, seguro, le serviría cuando solicitara otras prácticas, algún trabajo e, incluso, cuando quisiera entrar en la facultad de derecho en dos años. – He aprendido mucho estas semanas.

\- Nos veremos pronto.

La mujer se fue y ella terminó de recoger sus cosas y, tras despedirse de resto de sus compañeros, salió de aquella oficina, un poco triste. Le había gustado hacer aquellas prácticas e iban a echar de menos ayudar a preparar casos.

\- Hola, preciosa.

Rose sonrió al escuchar aquella voz y ver a Scorpius apoyado en la pared de edificio.

\- Scorp, ¿qué haces aquí? – Se acercó a él y lo besó con dulzura.

\- He venido a recoger a mi novia su último día de prácticas e invitarla a comer porque sé que debe estar un poco depre porque le gustaba mucho trabajar aquí. Mucho más que ir a la facultad.

\- Como a cualquiera, ¿no? – La pelirroja rió y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y dónde me vas a llevar a comer?

\- A un restaurante muy exclusivo y con clase.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Claro. Sirven recetas de vanguardia y la materia prima es excelente. Todos los productos tienen certificado de calidad.

\- ¿Han abierto un restaurante nuevo en el campus? – Preguntó, riendo.

\- Que va, eso es lo mejor. Vamos a nuestro lugar de calidad de siempre. – Sonrió y se encogió de hombros. – El burguer.

\- Oh, por supuesto. ¡El mejor restaurante de todo Berkeley! – Exclamó, llevándose una mano al pecho. – Cinco tenedores al menos y una lista de espera de 7 meses. ¿Cómo has conseguido mesa?

\- Tengo mis contactos. – Sonrió y la cogió de la mano. – Anda, vamos.

Se dirigieron hacia allí y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. Una camarera no tardó en llegar y tomarles nota.

-Hoy nos vas a traer unos aritos de cebolla, patatas fritas y la hamburguesa gigante para compartir. – Dijo Scorpius, a lo que Rose asintió, sonriendo.

\- Y dos cervezas.

\- Cielo, tengo que ir a clase luego. – Comentó el rubio.

\- Pues entonces una cerveza y una cola.

\- En seguida.

La chica se fue y Rose apoyó la cabeza en una mano y suspiró.

\- ¿Crees que seremos capaz de tomarnos esa hamburguesa?

\- ¿Dudas de nuestra habilidad para engullir una hamburguesa de tres pisos con una montaña de beicon y media docena de huevos fritos? – Preguntó él, riendo.

\- Probablemente necesitaré un par de cervezas más. – Puso morritos y el chico volvió a reír. – Tengo sangre vikinga, fijo.

\- Podrías tumbar a quien quisieras.

\- Menos a Molly y Nix, eso quedó más que probado en Florida. – Lanzó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros. – ¿Cuándo empiezas tú tus prácticas?

\- Nunca porque me han contestado hoy y la empresa me ha rechazado. – Scorpius suspiró. – Lo intentaré el año que viene otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas en otra? Esa es un poco exquisita, ¿no? – Rose se mordió el labio. – Cariño, eres muy inteligente, pero solo cogen a gente que tiene media de matrícula.

\- Pues como yo. Quiero esa empresa, Rosie, es la mejor, pero este año no han aceptado a nadie.

\- Bueno, como tú veas.

\- El año que viene, solicitaré más empresas y, si no, siempre puedo hacerlas con mi padre que, por cierto, creo que está enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Rose rió.

\- Te lo aseguro. No para de hablar de ti cuando me llama. – Confesó. – Y mi madre me dijo que eras aún más encantadora de lo que te recordaba.

\- Vaya, parece que este verano podré ir a la playa de Malibú.

\- Oh, así que por eso sales conmigo, ¿no? – Scorpius fingió una mueca ofendida y chasqueó la lengua. – Ya decía yo…

Rose rió y lo besó.

\- Claro, una vez allí te cambiaré por un surfista bronceado de metro noventa y músculos de gimnasio.

\- Pues me iré a Chicago sin ti.

\- Te aburrirías mucho, ¿no? – Rose hizo un puchero y el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Me las apañaría.

Se besaron otra vez, pero se separaron en seguida al ver a la camarera llegar con las bebidas, los aritos y las patatas.

\- En seguida os traigo la hamburguesa – Comentó.

\- No te preocupes. – Rose miró a Scorpius y se encogió de hombros. – No tenemos ninguna prisa.

* * *

James giró la silla de escritorio y suspiró al ver a Lily tumbada sobre su cama, con los apuntes sobre el pecho y mirando al techo.

\- Lils, – dijo – no me importa que estés aquí todo el tiempo que lo necesites, ¿sabes? Pero me estoy empezando a preocupar.

\- ¿Por qué crees que Leo no me ha llamado en cuatro días? – Preguntó, sentándose en la cama. – Estamos a viernes y desde el lunes no ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo.

\- Pero si ignoraste todos sus mensajes, Lily. – El chico se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado. – Habrá deducido que no quieres hablar con él y te estará dando espacio.

\- Podría haberlo intentado al menos un poco más…

\- Joder, no hay quien te entienda, en serio. ¿Pero no decías que tenías que alejarte para pensar? Porque llevas una semana durmiendo aquí con esa excusa.

\- ¿Me estás echando de tu cuarto? – Preguntó, mirándolo ofendida.

\- No, pero… Lily, ¿quieres o no verlo?

\- No lo sé. Es que me da miedo, ¿sabes? No consigo aclararme. – Se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros. – Es la primera vez que me encuentro en una situación así y estoy hecha un lío.

\- Deberías quedar con él para ver qué sientes.

\- ¿Y si…? – Se quedó callada y enarcó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Y si qué? – Preguntó James.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me doy cuenta de que realmente estoy enamorada de él, James?

\- Pues se lo dices y punto. – Se revolvió el pelo. – Él ya te ha dicho que siente cosas por ti.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Suspiró. – Estoy asustada.

\- Lo comprendo, pero no puedes esconderte eternamente. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero en algún momento tendrás que hablar con él, ¿no? Además, si sigues así, creerá que no quieres nada con él y lo perderás. Y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Mañana le hablaré.

\- ¿Y por qué vas a dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer eso?

\- ¿Crees que…? – Frunció el ceño. – Quieres traerte a Lizzy esta noche y tienes que deshacerte de mí, ¿verdad?

\- No. No es que me guste no dormir con ella, pero soy capaz de aguantar todo lo que haga falta. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero tú no estás bien, estás muy preocupada. ¡Hasta me das patadas durmiendo!

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí y muchas. – Contestó él. – La cuestión es que tienes que aclararte cuanto antes.

\- ¿Debería ir a verlo ahora?

\- Quizás.

La pelirroja asintió y se mordió el labio. ¿Aquello sería una buena idea? Sabía que sentía cosas –eso era algo evidente– y le daba mucho miedo enfrentarse a aquella realidad. ¿Y si Leo le decía que no quería nada con ella y solo lo había dicho por decir? No sería el fin del mundo, pero sí que sería un palo. ¡Para una vez que se enamoraba!

Pero, ¿y si todo salía bien? ¿Se atrevía a ir?

* * *

Leo se tragó su orgullo y llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Albus con resignación. Llevaba días intentando entender a Lily, pero no era capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión. ¿Por qué le había dicho que se estaba enamorando si no lo sentía realmente? O, si lo sentía, ¿por qué de repente lo ignoraba? Quería entenderla y le estaba dando su espacio, pero… necesitaba aclararse.

\- ¿Sí? – La voz de Albus contestó desde el otro lado y él suspiró y abrió.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¿De qué? – Preguntó el pelinegro, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- De Lily. – Pasó y cerró la puerta. – Albus, creo que me he enamorado de ella.

El chico abrió mucho la boca y los ojos y el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano se le escurrió entre los dedos y cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Que tú qué?

\- Creo que me he enamorado de Lily, Albus. – Repitió. – En Disneyland se lo dije y ella me dijo que también, pero no ha vuelto a hablarme desde entonces. Le he enviado algunos mensajes e incluso la llamé un par de veces, pero no me ha contestado así que he dejado de insistir porque he pillado que no quiere hablar conmigo, pero…

\- ¿Lily te dijo que te quería? – Lo interrumpió Albus, todavía confuso.

\- Sí, dijo que creía que se estaba enamorando de mí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma Lily? – Insistió. – Una chica así de metro cincuenta, pelirroja, con un poco de mal genio.

\- Albus…

\- Lo siento es que no me lo esperaba. – Suspiró. – Es muy fuerte que te hayas enamorado y también que Lily lo haya hecho.

\- Pues ha pasado.

\- ¿Y dices que ella no quiere verte ni hablar contigo?

\- No y no entiendo por qué.

\- Es raro desde luego, pero conoces a Lily. A ella no le va eso de salir en serio con nadie. A lo mejor se ha asustado.

\- Lo entendería, yo también estoy bastante cagado. – El moreno suspiró y apartó la mirada. – Enamorado. No me gusta ni siquiera como suena. Ya lo estuve una vez y todo fue mal, acabamos los dos hechos mierda.

\- El amor es una mierda hasta que nos encuentra y todo empieza a salir bien. – Murmuró Albus. – Mírame a mí con Alice. Si de verdad quieres a Lily…

\- Sé que siento algo por ella. No estaría hablando precisamente contigo si no estuviera seguro de eso.

\- Entonces tienes que sentarte a hablar con ella.

\- ¿Y si ella no quiere?

\- Pues dale más tiempo. – Le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. – La paciencia es una gran virtud. Es algo que he aprendido en estos últimos meses.

\- Desde luego. – Leo sonrió. – ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a pasarme por la residencia, a ver si está allí.

\- ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Alice si está? Me ha dicho que últimamente pasa poco tiempo allí.

\- No, no te preocupes. Me vendrá bien dar un paseo. Gracias, Albus.

\- Cuida de mi hermana porque te juro que como la vea poner una sola mala cara…

\- Lo capto. No te preocupes.

\- Ve a por ella, Leo.

Ambos rieron y el moreno salió corriendo hacia la puerta pero, nada más abrir, se topó con la pelirroja, que parecía que había subido las escaleras corriendo.

\- Lily, ¿qué…?

No lo dejó terminar la frase. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza y él la impulsó hacia arriba para que enredara las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Se besaron con pasión y, cuando se separaron, se quedaron con las frentes apoyadas y una sonrisa tonta. Lily cerró los ojos y Leo la miró con dulzura, sujetándola con un poco más de fuerza para que no se cayera.

\- Siento haber desaparecido toda esta semana. – Murmuró la chica. Abrió los ojos y amplió su sonrisa. – Tenía que pensar.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En mí, en lo que siento… y en nosotros.

\- ¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión? – Le preguntó, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda con delicadeza.

\- A alguna que otra.

Volvieron a besarse y rieron.

\- Iba a ir a buscarte, ¿sabes? – Murmuró Leo en su oído. – Iba hacia la residencia.

\- Parece que me has leído la mente.

\- ¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche?

\- El día que diga que no a eso, preocúpate.

\- No me refiero a eso. – El moreno guardó silencio unos instantes y suspiró. – ¿Te apetece ir a cenar a ese italiano nuevo? Siempre hay mucha gente y dicen que está bastante bien y es, bueno, romántico.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

\- Y una muy formal.

Lily asintió, un poco nerviosa. Nunca había tenido una cita formal, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

\- Vale pues reserva. Me viene bien cualquier hora.

\- Genial, llamo ahora y te aviso. – La bajó al suelo y se encogió de hombros. – Cuando dije que sentía cosas por ti, lo dije en serio. No me había parado a pensarlo hasta ese momento, no te voy a mentir, pero es lo que siento.

\- Yo también siento algo por ti, Leo, y me asusta bastante, pero es lo que siento y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, ¿no? – Se mordió el labio y suspiró. – Pero podemos hablarlo con más tranquilidad en la cena, ¿no?

\- Claro.

\- Voy a la residencia a ducharme y arreglarme.

\- Ahora te llamo cuando confirme la reserva.

Volvieron a besarse y Lily salió del apartamento. Cogió su móvil y escribió, bastante nerviosa, en el grupo que tenía con las chicas. Si le hubieran dicho aquello hacía unos meses, no se lo habría creído, pero lo estaba haciendo. Necesitaba ayuda para aquella cita.

* * *

Hola :)

Desde luego, quien no arriesga, no gana y Leo y Lily (por suerte y después de unos días separados) han decidido arriesgar. ¿Cómo le irá a Lily su primera cita formal? ;)

Y Rose y Scorpius son tan miel y dulzura como siempre *-* ¡Qué dos! Si es que no puede haber ninguna pareja más mona que ellos *-*

Nos vamos acercando a los 80 capítulos (¿llegaremos a los 100?) así que solo me queda daros las gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de todo este tiempo. ¡Sois geniales!

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	78. Chapter 78

\- No puedo creerme que nunca hayas tenido una cita formal. – Lizzy lanzó una carcajada y se echó hacia atrás en la cama de Lily. – ¡Tienes 19 años y te has liado con un montón de tíos!

\- Ya, bueno, pero las citas nunca eran necesarias. Quedábamos para liarnos y ya está. ¿A quién le gustan los formalismos? – La pelirroja bufó y sacó otro vestido. – No sé, chicas. Estoy hecha un lío.

\- Mi primera cita fue con un chico de mi clase en una heladería a mis tiernos 14 años. – Rose suspiró. – Fue todo muy romántico hasta que se le cayó su helado de chocolate en mi blusa y me fui a casa enfadada, sin beso ni nada.

\- Qué cruel. – Alice sonrió. – La mía fue con el mejor amigo de mi vecino. Fuimos a pasear y luego nos tomamos unos perritos calientes en el parque.

\- Qué comida tan apropiada para una primera cita, ¿no? – Lily rió y la otra la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Tenía 16 años y, además, hasta ahora mismo no me había dado cuenta de eso. – Se puso completamente roja y apartó la mirada. - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mal pensada?

\- En mi defensa diré que todas lo hemos pensado. – Rió y negó con la cabeza. – Eso chico esperaba que acabaras comiéndote otra cosa…

\- ¡Lily!

\- ¿Qué? Si aquí todas somos ya mayorcitas. Ni que nunca… - Se quedó callada al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de la otra y enarcó una ceja. - ¿Nunca, Alice?

\- Pues no.

\- ¿Y a ti tampoco…?

\- No, eso sí. – Confesó, cada vez más avergonzada. - ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

\- No. – Lily la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza. – Mi hermano es un calzonazos. Yo no doy si sé que no voy a recibir.

\- Yo tampoco si te soy sincera. – Rose se encogió de hombros.

\- Venga ya, en realidad depende un poco del contexto. – Intervino Lizzy.

\- ¿De qué contexto? – Le preguntó Lily, arrugando la frente.

\- Pues, no sé, por ejemplo: estáis en el coche y él va conduciendo y, bueno…

\- Genial, cuando James y tú tengáis un accidente de tráfico, todos sabremos qué estabais haciendo. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿No sabéis que eso es peligroso?

\- No seas tan melodramática. Además, fue solo una vez. – Lizzy le quitó importancia con un gesto y rió. – Pero ese no es el tema. Estábamos hablando de primeras citas. La mía fue con Giorgio. Me llevó a un restaurante carísimo y súper elegante. Fue el día que me pidió salir, aunque ya nos habíamos liado un par de veces antes y… - Guardó silencio al ver cómo la miraban las otras tres y suspiró. – No hagáis eso. ¿Veis? Por esto no quería que os enterarais. Estoy bien.

\- Ese capullo... – Rose suspiró y la abrazó. – Ojalá el juicio se celebre pronto.

\- Su padre intentará pararlo todo lo que pueda, no le conviene un escándalo antes de las elecciones, pero ya veremos. – Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. – Pero estoy bien, en serio, chicas. Puedo hablar de esto.

\- Bueno, pero lo mejor será que yo me pruebe estos vestidos, a ver qué tal. – Lily los señaló y suspiró. – Dios, yo con pareja formal. ¡Con novio! ¿No os suena mal? ¿No os parece un chiste? Lily Luna Potter tiene novio.

\- Me suena a algo muy natural. – Alice sonrió. – Y, ahora, venga, ¡ve a probarte esos vestidos!

La pelirroja entró al baño y no tardó en salir con un vestido negro, corto y entallado. Giró sobre sí misma y enarcó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Demasiado fiestero?

\- Ajam. – Rose asintió. – Más para ir a una discoteca, que para ir a cenar a ese italiano.

\- El sitio es precioso por lo que me han dicho. – Comentó Lizzy. – James y yo queríamos ir, pero ir a un italiano teniendo intolerancia a la lactosa es más bien difícil así que siempre lo vamos dejando.

\- Bueno, entonces este no, ¿verdad?

\- No. – Contestaron las otras tres.

La chica entró de nuevo al baño y salió con un vestido verde con escote en uve y falda vaporosa hasta casi las rodillas. Giró, haciendo que la falda se elevara un poco, y sonrió.

\- ¿Y este qué os parece?

\- Dios, Lils, estás preciosa. – Alice abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio. – Ese es el vestido.

\- Es perfecto. – Rose asintió. – ¿Me dejas recogerte el pelo?

\- Os estáis emocionando demasiado. – Lily negó con la cabeza. – No es para tanto.

\- Ya, claro, por eso nos has pedido ayuda. – Lizzy rió. – Lily, irá bien.

\- Además, no tenéis por qué poneros etiquetas. La "charla" no es siempre necesaria cuando dos personas se quieren.

\- Pero siempre es bueno aclarar algunas cosas. – La morena se encogió de hombros. – James y yo al final tuvimos una especie de charla.

\- Scorpius y yo también. – Rose se encogió de hombros. – Aunque supongo que cada pareja lo hace a su manera.

\- Supongo que deberíamos hablar de exclusividad y esas cosas… - Lily suspiró. – Es que es muy difícil para mí, ¿sabéis?

\- Lily, todo irá bien, ya verás. – Su prima apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió. – Y, ahora, ¿me dejas recogerte el pelo o no?

\- Sí, pesada.

* * *

Cuando Lily llegó a la puerta del restaurante, Leo ya la esperaba. El chico llevaba una camisa elegante y sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

\- Te veo y me entran ganas de pasar de la cena e ir a casa directamente. – Dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y coger su mano para besársela. – Estás preciosa.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal. – Contestó ella, riendo. – Y, hombre, yo también iría directamente a casa, pero tenemos reserva y todos dicen que este sitio está muy bien así que…

\- Anda, entremos.

Pasaron al interior y, tras dar el nombre del chico, un camarero los condujo hasta una mesa que ya estaba lista y tenía hasta una vela encendida.

\- ¿Desean la carta de vino? – Preguntó, mirando a la chica con cierta sospecha, aunque sin añadir nada más.

\- ¿Quieres vino?

\- No me gusta mucho, pero, ¿por qué no? – Lily se encogió de hombros.

\- Tráiganosla.

El camarero se marchó y volvió en seguida con una carta de vinos y dos con el menú. Le echaron un ojo y, tras meditar un poco, pidieron un vino tinto, un plato de pasta carbonara y un risotto de setas.

\- Bueno, - Lily suspiró. - ¿quieres que empecemos a hablar ya?

\- Tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento, ¿no? – Leo asintió. – Lily, me gustas mucho. No me gusta el amor porque la única vez que me he enamoré todo se fue a la mierda, pero… no he podido evitarlo.

\- Es que el amor es una mierda que complica las cosas. – Contestó ella, sonriendo. – No me gustan las etiquetas, ¿sabes? Me gusta ser… yo. ¿No podemos ver qué pasa sin más?

\- ¿Sin más?

\- Nada de etiquetas. Nada de "novio" y "novia", por favor.

\- Me gusta tu idea, pero sí que me gustaría…

\- ¿Exclusividad?

\- Exacto. – Él asintió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, yo también iba a pedírtelo. – Lily se mordió el labio. – No creo que haya que añadir nada más, ¿no?

\- Creo que no.

\- ¡Ah, sí, una última cosa! – La chica sonrió y el moreno enarcó una ceja. – Ni se te ocurra utilizar la expresión "hacer el amor" porque te juro que me enfado contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó él, riendo.

\- Pues porque es una tontería. Follar es follar y punto.

\- Así que, ¿follar es follar, eh? – Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. – Vaya, parece que voy a tener que esforzarme un poco más.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque follar es lo que se hace una noche cualquiera con una persona cualquiera y yo quiero que lo que tú y yo hagamos sea algo más.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar.

El chico volvió a reír y Lily, finalmente, se unió también a sus risas. A lo mejor tenía que empezar a llamar las cosas de otra manera.

* * *

Alice miró a Albus con preocupación. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le habían dicho las chicas. ¿Albus estaría harto de aquello? ¿De verdad era un "calzonazos" como decía Lily?

\- Albus…

El chico, que tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, se giró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tengo una pregunta.

\- Dispara.

\- Es que me da mucha vergüenza. – Se puso roja y él ya supo por dónde iba aquello. – Es sobre… sexo oral.

\- ¿Alguna queja? – Le preguntó, riendo. – ¿Algo que pueda mejorar?

\- Oh, no, no. No es eso, tranquilo. Yo… bueno, creo que ya sabes… - Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. – No tiene nada que ver con lo que tú haces. Si no con lo que yo… no hago.

\- Alice, no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres.

\- ¿A ti no te importa que yo no… eso?

\- Hombre, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras, pero no voy a obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras. Yo hago lo que hago porque quiero y no me importa que tú no. – Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. – ¿Quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza?

\- Nadie, es que estaba hablando con las chicas y…

\- No las escuches.

\- Pero, ¿y si…?

\- ¿Y si qué? – Preguntó él, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Y si quiero probar? He estado pensando y… me gustaría devolverte el favor. Me gustaría mucho, pero me da mucha vergüenza porque no sé cómo hacerlo.

Albus la besó con delicadeza y sonrió.

\- Eres la chica más bonita y adorable que he conocido en toda mi vida. Y, cuando te apetezca intentarlo, yo te enseñaré lo que necesites.

\- Como siempre. – Lo besó y su subió a horcajadas sobre él. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti.

El chico empezó a besar su cuello y metió una mano bajo su camiseta. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador.

\- ¿Y esta novedad? – Murmuró.

\- Para facilitarnos un poco las cosas, ¿no? – Ella le guiñó el ojo y sonrió. – Voy a hacerlo, Al.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

La castaña tomó aire, se levantó y tiró de Albus para que se pusiera también de pie. Lo besó y comenzó a desnudarlo, lentamente, sonriendo con timidez. Le bajó los calzoncillos y lo sentó antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, sin atreverse a mirarlo, comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. El pelinegro echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió y ella se atrevió a acercar sus labios, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Poco a poco. – Murmuró Albus antes de morderse el labio. – Así, Alice.

Llevó una mano a su cabeza y, tras enredar las manos en su pelo, empezó a marcarle el ritmo, ayudándola.

\- Muy bien, Alice.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó, parando. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y lo miró y él asintió. – Vale. Pero, ¿me avisas antes de "eso"?

\- Sí, tranquila.

Alice siguió con aquello y sonrió al ver la expresión de él. El chico abrió los ojos y contuvo un gruñido cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Joder, Alice. Para ya, que no aguanto.

La chica se separó de él y se levantó. Albus apoyó las manos en sus caderas y la acercó a él para poder besarla. Lentamente, se deshizo de su camiseta y el resto de su ropa y comenzó a acariciarla. Y sonrió al notar la humedad entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – Murmuró él, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

\- Me ha puesto mucho, no sé por qué. – Confesó ella antes de gemir. – ¿Y a ti?

\- Me ha encantado.

La besó de nuevo y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, aunque no llegó a entrar en ella.

\- ¿Te importa si lo hacemos sin condón? – Le preguntó. Desde el susto de su primera vez, Alice había empezado a tomarse la píldora, pero siempre utilizaban preservativo.

\- No. – Ella se removió un poco y lo colocó en su entrada. – Me he tomado la pastilla hace un rato. Está bien.

Se dejó caer sobre él y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Albus bajó las manos hasta posarlas en sus nalgas y la ayudó a moverse, lentamente, antes de volver a besar su cuello.

\- Al… - Gimió, quedándose quieta unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y se movió despacio. – Albus…

\- No voy a aguantar mucho. – Murmuró él, también entre gemidos. – Dios, Alice, te quiero tanto.

La castaña cerró los ojos y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente mientras él seguía besando su cuello y acariciaba su pecho. No tardó mucho en sentir como una descarga la recorría de arriba abajo y Albus no tardó en seguirla. Los dos llegaron a la cima prácticamente al mismo tiempo y se fundieron en un beso antes de que él se dejara caer de espaldas en la cama, con ella encima.

\- Qué pasada. – Murmuró él. – Es la primera vez que lo hago sin condón.

\- Yo también. – Comentó ella, mirándolo y apoyándose en su pecho.

\- No sé por qué, pero me lo imaginaba. – Albus rió y le dio un beso en la frente. – Eres maravillosa. Y lo has hecho muy bien. Aunque esta vez he sido yo quien no te ha devuelto el favor…

\- La noche es larga, ¿no? – Le guiñó un ojo y se levantó. - ¿Te vienes a la ducha?

\- ¿No me das ni un respiro? ¿Qué ha pasado con esa chica tan inocente que conocí?

\- La has acabado pervirtiendo, Albus Potter. – Le tendió la mano y le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Y bien?

El pelinegro rió y, finalmente, aceptó y su mano y se levantó.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, Lily es lo más anti-romanticismo que existe, pero estaba nerviosilla y todo ;) (Y las demás menudas son, qué bien se lo han pasado a su costa y recordando sus primeras citas jajaja). Y menos mal que Leo y ella han aclarado las cosas de una vez ;)

Y Alice se ha rayado, pobrecilla :( Pero, vaya, que al final, ha disipado sus dudas y se lo ha pasado bastante bien diría yo ;)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el sábado,

María :)


	79. Chapter 79

\- Vale, déjame repasar el árbol genealógico una vez más, a ver si ya no me lío. – Lizzy tomó una bocanada de aire, leyó la lista de nombres y cerró los ojos. – Venga, dispara.

\- Mi prima Molly.

\- Esa es muy fácil. – Sonrió y abrió los ojos. – La he visto en fotos con Lily y Rose. Castaña, estudia algo de moda en Florida, muy fiestera. Es la hija de tus tíos Percy y Audrey y la hermana mayor de Lucy.

\- Muy bien. – Asintió. – Mi prima Roxanne.

\- La hermana de Fred, hija de tus tíos George y Angelina. Estudia contabilidad, es morena y se lleva genial con tu hermana y Lucy.

\- Vale y ahora háblame de mis tíos Sirius y Marlene.

\- No son realmente tus tíos, sino los mejores amigos de tus abuelos James y Lily y los padrinos de tu padre. Tienen dos hijos: Hydra, que está casada con tu tío Fred y es la madre de George, y Perseus, que está casado con una mujer que se llama Sandra y es el padre de… bueno, de Phoenix, que es dama de honor en esta boda, por cierto, ya que Teddy, ella y tú sois muy buenos amigos por la amistad que une a vuestros abuelos.

\- Perfecto, Lizz. – James se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura. – Tienes una memoria prodigiosa. Será de aprenderte los guiones de las obras.

\- A lo mejor, pero, quizás, el hecho de que me hables muchísimo de tu familia tiene algo que ver. Rose me hablaba mucho menos que tú. – Sonrió. - ¿Recuerdas que a principio de curso ni siquiera sabía que Lily y tú erais hermanos? Sabía que ambos erais sus primos, pero ya está.

\- Es que Rose es más reservada para el tema familia que yo. Además, eres mi novia y tendrás que ir conociendo a tu familia política, ¿no?

\- Claro. – Lizzy se mordió el labio. "Familia política". Aquello sonaba muy en serio y le encantaba demasiado. – Me muero de ganas de que llegue por fin la boda.

\- Y yo. Vas a ir tan guapa… Creo que incluso eclipsarás a Victoire.

\- Espero que no. Si una invitada me eclipsara el día de mi boda, la echaría sin dudar. – Replicó la morena. – ¿Te imaginas?

\- Nadie podría eclipsarte jamás, mucho menos yendo con un maravilloso vestido de novia blanco y radiante. – Empezó a besar su cuello y ella se estremeció. – Algún día serás la novia más guapa del mundo.

\- Sí, pero todavía no veo ningún anillo en mi dedo.

\- ¿La señorita quiere un anillo? – James enarcó una ceja.

\- Algún día. – Lizzy rió y se puso de pie. – Tengo que irme, tengo ensayo en media hora.

\- ¿Quieres que te acerque en coche?

\- No hace falta, cariño. – Lo besó y cogió su bolso. – Estudia un rato, te hace falta.

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó.

\- ¿Qué? Los exámenes están ya a la vuelta de la esquina y tienes que graduarte. – Le guiñó el ojo. – Te quiero.

\- Y yo. ¿Cenamos juntos?

\- He quedado con las chicas. Seguimos emocionadas por el hecho de que tu hermana tenga una relación. Además, en unos días cogemos el avión a Nueva York y podremos pasar juntos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no?

\- Te juro que estas últimas semanas se me han hecho eternas.

\- Te llamo luego, Jamie.

\- Te quiero, Lizz.

* * *

\- Es que todo esto es muy raro, tía. – Lily levantó la vista de sus apuntes y miró a Alice, que tenía todo el suelo ocupado con un proyecto.

\- ¿La química? – Preguntó la castaña, confusa. – Desde luego que sí, pero si es lo que a ti te gusta…

\- No hablo de eso. – La pelirroja suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – Me refiero a lo de Leo. Es raro. Sigo bastante asustada.

\- Es normal, pero os va bien, ¿no? – Preguntó, sentándose. – Quiero decir, lleváis así más de dos semanas y no habéis sufrido ningún ataque de pánico. Eso es un gran avance.

\- Sí, pero el otro día dormimos abrazados, sin haber hecho nada siquiera y… no sé, me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué? A mí me encanta dormir abrazada a Albus.

\- Pero es que tú eres una cursi, Alice. No es lo mismo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Yo solo quería echar un par de polvos, no enamorarme.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedes tener ambas cosas? ¿Acaso no las tienes?

\- Sí, pero… Es complicado. – Bufó y se abrazó a sí misma. - ¿Y si me hace daño?

\- ¿Daño? – Se acercó a la pelirroja, que asintió lentamente. - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Vi a Rose cuando lo dejó con Toby, vi a James cuando Meredith rompió con él y cuando se peleó con Lizzy. – Murmuró. – Estaba tan asustada por el hecho de estar enamorada y la posibilidad de que todo saliera mal que no me paré a pensar en qué pasaría si todo fuera bien y empezáramos a salir. ¿Y si todo acaba por irse a la mierda?

\- Lils, esto no es propio de ti. Tú nunca tienes miedo. Eres decidida e impulsiva.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es complicado. – Cerró los ojos. – Siento como si… como si estuviera desnuda en medio de una multitud. Como si estuviera totalmente expuesta y pudieran aprovecharse de eso.

\- ¿Tú confías en Leo?

\- Claro.

\- Pues el amor se basa en eso: en la confianza. – Suspiró. – Tienes que confiar en la otra persona para que todo funcione. Por ejemplo, Albus tuvo que ganarse mi confianza poco a poco para poder estar juntos.

\- Y tan poco a poco…

\- ¿Crees que tú estás tardando menos con Leo? – Alice puso los ojos en blanco. – Lily, Leo y tú llevaréis meses follando, pero todavía no sois capaces de abriros el uno al otro emocionalmente.

\- ¿Acabas de decir "follar"?

\- Para que me entendieras. – Suspiró. – La cuestión es que, Lils, si no hay confianza, el amor no llega a ninguna parte y creo que Leo y tú tenéis mucha confianza para veros desnudos, pero muy poca para hablar de lo que realmente sentís. ¡Mira lo que tardasteis en hablar!

\- Pero ya lo hicimos y todo quedó claro. Es solo que… me da miedo que todo se tuerza.

\- El hecho de hablar no acaba cuando se define la relación.

\- ¿Tenemos que habar de nuestros sentimientos todo el tiempo? – La pelirroja hizo un pequeño puchero y la otra rió.

\- En eso consiste una relación.

\- ¿Quién me habría dicho que yo acabaría pidiéndote consejos sobre tíos a ti?

\- Todos podemos aprender de todos si sabemos qué preguntar. – Contestó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros. – Creo que a Leo y a ti os irá muy bien y algún día os casaréis y…

\- Más despacio, Alice. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – No pienso casarme nunca.

\- Eso dices ahora, pero algún día querrás casarte y tener hijos.

\- Lo de los niños es ya una broma de mal gusto. – Insistió. – Esas cosas os las dejo a Albus y a ti, ¿sabes?

\- Te daremos muchos sobrinitos algún día. – Le aseguró. Miró su reloj y suspiró. – Voy a ducharme e ir preparándome para la cena.

\- Vale, yo tengo que terminar este tema mientras te duchas y luego ya me pongo. – Contestó mirando de nuevo sus apuntes. – Qué ganas tengo de terminar ya el curso. Esta noche solo saldré a cenar, si las demás queréis hacer algo luego no podré ir. Ya suspendí bastantes el último semestre…

\- Este te irá mucho mejor, ya verás.

Alice sonrió, cogió algo de ropa y su toalla y entró al baño y Lily volvió a centrarse en sus apuntas hasta que, de repente, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió de la mesa y sonrió al ver el nombre.

\- ¿Me echas de menos o qué?

\- No puedo vivir sin ti, ya lo sabes. – Contestó, sonriendo. – ¿Qué haces? ¿Preparándote para salir con las chicas?

\- No, estaba repasando un poco para los exámenes.

\- ¿Y cómo lo llevas?

\- Lo llevo. – Suspiró. – Mañana seguiré. Ahora estoy ya un poco cansada.

\- Deberíamos volver a ir a la biblioteca juntos. Yo también tengo que estudiar más.

\- Pues sí, deberíamos. – Contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo. – No nos iba nada mal aunque parezca sorprendente.

\- También podemos ser dos personas serias y responsables cuando queremos, ¿no? – Dijo Leo, riendo. – ¿Te pasas por el piso cuando vuelvas a casa? Da igual que vuelvas tarde.

\- Voy a venirme a la resi después de cenar directamente. – Respondió. – No quiero trasnochar.

\- Vaya, qué responsable te has vuelto, ¿no?

\- Como tú mismo has dicho: podemos ser serios y responsables cuando queremos.

\- Bueno, de todas formas, si te apetece, ya sabes: no tienes más que venir.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero levantarme pronto para estudiar un poco antes de irme a clase, que este finde no voy a tocar ni un libro.

\- Vas a sacarlo todo perfectamente, ya verás. – Leo suspiró. - ¿Hablamos mañana?

\- Nos vemos mañana. – Lo corrigió ella. - ¿Vienes a recogerme y comemos algo?

\- Por supuesto. Hasta mañana, Lils.

\- Hasta mañana, Leo.

La pelirroja colgó y se mordió el labio, tratando de contener una sonrisa tonta. A lo mejor lo que le daba tanto miedo era lo ilusionada que empezaba a estar.

* * *

Lizzy se asomó al restaurante y suspiró, aliviada, al ver una mesa al fondo. Le hizo un gesto a las otras tres, que la siguieron. Ocuparon los asientos y en seguida pidieron las bebidas.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal va todo? – Alice sonrió. - ¿Lo tenéis ya todo listo para la boda?

\- No puedo creerme que Albus te invitara y tú le dijeras que no. – La morena suspiró. - ¡Me vendría genial tenerte por allí! Así no sería la única novedad.

\- Yo no puedo creerme que tú aceptaras. – La castaña sonrió. – Aunque te irá bien, ya verás. ¿No conoces ya a casi toda la familia?

\- Sí y también me he aprendido todo el árbol genealógico. – Suspiró. – Chicas, no es por nada, pero menuda familia coñazo que tenéis. ¿Por qué sois tantos?

\- La abuela Molly quería una niña a toda costa. – Contestó Rose, riendo. – Además, si hubiera parado antes, nosotras no estaríamos aquí.

\- ¿Y qué harías sin nosotras, madrina? – Lily le guiñó un ojo antes de mirar la carta. – Además, la boda será muy divertida. Vic me ha dicho que el sitio es precioso, que la cena va a ser una delicia y que han contratado a una banda genial para la fiesta.

\- Y la cena de ensayo tiene también pinta de ser muy elegante. – Dijo su prima, sonriendo. – Por cierto, ¿sabéis a quién han llamado para hacer unas prácticas este verano?

\- ¿En serio? – Alice sonrió. - ¡Enhorabuena, Rose!

\- Sí, es genial y menos mal que no me coincide con el viaje a Chicago porque habría sido una pena no poder ir.

\- Yo ya lo sabía. – Comentó Lizzy con cierta chulería. – Ventajas de mejor amiga.

\- Privilegiada. – Lily rió. – Qué guay, Rose. ¿Dónde son las prácticas?

\- En un bufete del centro. Mi madre se encontró con uno de los socios el otro día y estuvieron hablando de mí y, al parecer, les interesé bastante porque le pidieron mis datos y hoy me han llamado.

\- Menuda suertuda. A ver si tita Hermione me consigue algo a mí también que quiero irme de aventuras.

\- ¿De aventuras?

\- Sí, no sé, donde sea.

\- ¿Con Leo? – Preguntó Lizzy.

\- ¿Con Leo? ¿Para qué? – Bufó. – Soy una chica independiente, no necesito a nadie para viajar. Quiero irme yo sola, creo que es una buena forma de conocerme un poco mejor a mí misma. Que mi hermano y tú seáis un pack indivisible, no quiere decir que el resto de parejas no tengamos nuestra propia libertad e independencia.

\- No somos un pack indivisible. – Protestó la morena. – También hacemos cosas por separado. Esta cena, por ejemplo.

\- No te metas con ellos, Lils, pobrecillos. – Rose rió. – Cada uno tiene su concepción de las relaciones. La tuya es menos romántica y mucho más independiente que la de James y Lizzy.

\- Sigo sintiéndome ofendida. ¡Yo también soy una chica independiente!

\- No lo ponemos en duda, Lizzy. – Intervino Alice con una sonrisa indulgente. – Pero lo mejor será cambiar de tema. Y yo también tengo una buena noticia que contaros. Hace unos meses eché una solicitud para participar en la investigación de una de mis profesoras y ayer, por fin, salió la lista de seleccionados y estoy entre ellos. – Lanzó una pequeña carcajada, emocionada. – Empiezo a ayudarla el curso que viene. Me van a dar una acreditación de la universidad y todo.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! – Exclamó Rose.

\- ¿Veis? Esta vez, esto lo sabía yo. – Lily le sacó la lengua a Lizzy, que rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es una pasada, Alice. Enhorabuena. – Le dijo su concuñada.

\- Seguro que has tenido una muy buena celebración…

\- Rose. – Se puso un poco roja y se mordió el labio. – Eso es privado.

\- Eso es que sí. – Lizzy rió y negó con la cabeza. – Me alegro mucho por vosotras. Al menos estáis haciendo algo con vuestra vida, no como yo.

\- Te entiendo, hermana. – Lily levantó el puño y la otra se lo chocó. – Pero bueno, _c'est la vie_. Voy a retomar el francés en verano, por cierto.

\- ¿Veis? Todos hacéis algo menos yo. – La morena suspiró.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tú en verano, Lizzy? – Le preguntó Alice.

\- Ir a Europa con mi familia, vamos todos los años, e intentar ver a James.

\- ¿Te vas a Europa y crees que no estás haciendo nada? – Lily enarcó una ceja. – Llévame contigo, cuñada, joder.

\- Estás más que invitada.

Las cuatro rieron y centraron su atención en la carta dispuesta a seguir por todo lo alto con aquella noche de chicas.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues ya estoy de vuelta de mis vacaciones y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo :)

La verdad es que las cenas de chicas son muy muy necesarias (no entiendo a la gente que, cuando tiene pareja, pasa de sus amigos, en serio) y todas tienen buenos planes de futuro ;)

Ahora a ver qué pasa con Lily (esperemos que se tranquilice un poco porque en realidad Leo y y ella son amor *-*) y cómo le va a Lizzy en la boda (al menos ha hecho los deberes ;)).

Un beso enorme y nos leemos (ya con normalidad) el martes,

María :)


	80. Chapter 80

El avión aterrizó en Nueva York tras seis horas de vuelo y todos (o, mejor dicho, la mayoría) de los miembros de la familia Weasley, junto a los Black y los Potter, se bajaron y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos del aeropuerto.

\- ¡James, cariño, coge mi maleta si la ves! – Gritó su abuela Molly. - ¡O tú, Rosie!

El pelinegro rió y empezó a correr, tirando de la mano de Lizzy, que también reía y se dejaba guiar por el edificio.

\- Venga, Lizz, vamos.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Contestó, tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

\- Aficionados.

George pasó a su lado, riendo, e hizo un gesto de victoria, aunque su expresión cambió por completo cuando Lily, en tacones, lo alcanzó y, tras sacarle la lengua, lo adelantó.

\- ¡Más suerte la próxima vez, perdedores!

\- ¡Lily, ten cuid…!

Ginny no pudo terminar la frase. De repente, Lily tropezó y se chocó contra una columna, aunque no cayó al suelo gracias a su primo, que negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso te pasa por intentar ganarme, Lils. – Comentó. – ¡Imagina que te hubieras lesionado! Habrías sido una dama de honor con muletas.

\- No lo digas ni en broma, Georgie. – Le pegó en el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

Poco a poco todos llegaron a la cinta de maletas y fueron recogiendo su equipaje, cada vez más nerviosos. Estaban deseando llegar al maravilloso hotel en el que se celebraría la boda y ver, después de tantos meses, a Teddy y Victoire.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, salieron fuera, donde los coches que habían encargado ya los esperaban. Los conductores los ayudaron a guardar el equipaje y, en seguida, los llevaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¡Mirad qué pasada! – Exclamó Lily, que no apartaba la vista de la ventana.

\- ¿Primera vez en Nueva York? – Le preguntó Lizzy, que estaba acurrucada con James y sonreía.

\- Sí y espero tener tiempo el domingo para visitar la ciudad un poco.

\- Es maravillosa. Seguro que te encantará. – Se giró hacia el chico y sonrió. – Podríamos ir al Empire State o pasear por Central Park si tenemos tiempo. ¡Oh, y Times Square!

\- El vuelo el domingo sale tarde así que tendremos todo el día para dar vueltas por aquí. – La besó con dulzura y sonrió. – Pero ahora debemos centrarnos en la cena de ensayo y en mi discurso de mañana.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas, padrino? – Le preguntó Rose.

\- Lo llevo, pero estoy bastante nervioso.

\- Lo vas a hacer genial, ya verás. – Lizzy rió y lo besó.

\- ¿Queda mucho para llegar? – Albus bufó y se removió un poco incómodo en el asiento. – Estoy harto de estar sentado.

\- No creo. – Contestó Rose. – Me muero de ganas de ver a Vic. En las fotos se la ve ya bastante gordita. Seguro que está preciosa.

\- Es que el embarazo le sienta bien a todo el mundo. – James suspiró. – Es un momento tan bonito…

\- Yo no lo veo así. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco. – Un embarazo es algo horrible. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pasaría por eso?

\- ¿Nunca vas a tener hijos? – Lily sonrió. – Vaya, Albus, parece que Alice y tú sois los únicos que vais a darle nietos a papá y mamá.

\- Algún día. – El mediano se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ilusión. Le encantaría tener muchos pequeños con Alice algún día.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hotel y ocupar sus respectivas habitaciones. Habían reservado todo el edificio para la boda así que todo estaba ya preparado. Algunos miembros de la familia habían llegado ya y se preparaban en las habitaciones o ultimaban los preparativos. Rose y Lizzy subieron directamente a la habitación que, supuestamente, iban a compartir (ya que Ginny, después de la falsa alarma, no pensaba permitir que James y la morena durmieran juntos) y comenzaron a deshacer el equipaje, aunque en seguida unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron.

\- Rose, abre, soy yo.

\- ¡Vic!

La pelirroja corrió a abrir la puerta y abrazó a su prima con fuerza nada más verla.

\- ¡Por fin habéis llegado! – La rubia suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente. - ¡Qué ganas tenía de teneros aquí de una vez! Estoy de los nervios y Teddy también.

\- Pues ya estamos aquí. – Sonrió y apoyó una mano en su barriga. – ¡Y qué guapa estás!

\- Empiezo a estar gordísima. – Protestó, aunque sin perder la sonrisa ni un instante. – Pero me encanta esto. Tengo tantas ganas de tener a mi pequeño en brazos…

\- Normal. – Rose sonrió y señaló la cabeza. – Pasa, anda, tengo a alguien a quien presentarte.

\- Oh, sí, por favor. – Victoire pasó y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Lizzy. – La famosísima Lizzy.

\- Yo no diría famosísima… - La morena se puso un poco roja sin poder evitarlo y se acercó a la otra. – Un placer conocerte, Victoire.

\- Lo mismo digo. James habla tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera.

\- No eres la primera que me lo dice. – Murmuró antes de morderse el labio. – Muchísimas gracias por invitarme a la boda, por cierto.

\- Es un placer, Lizzy. – Contestó. – Vamos a bajar a tomar algo al bar así que, cuando estéis listas, no tenéis más que venir, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Nos vemos en un rato, Vic.

La rubia se fue y las otras dos siguieron colocando sus cosas aunque un poco más deprisa y comentando la impresión que la rubia le había causado a Lizzy.

\- ¿Debería haberla felicitado por el embarazo?

\- Es lo suyo. – Rose sonrió.

\- Es que no lo entiendo. Un embarazo es…

\- Sí, una putada o lo que a ti te parezca. – La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. – Pero a la gente suele gustarle tener hijos así que lo adecuado es felicitar a los futuros padres.

\- Lo haré luego, recuérdamelo.

\- Lo haré, tranquila. Y, ahora, terminemos con esto. Me muero de ganas de ponerme al día con todos.

* * *

\- ¡Mirad quién ha llegado por fin!

Phoenix entró directamente al bar, soltó su maleta en el suelo. Levantó los brazos y lanzó un pequeño grito.

\- ¡Nix! – Molly se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia ella. Las dos se abrazaron y empezaron a reír. - ¿Las cosas van mejor?

\- Mucho mejor y, por cierto, más os vale pedirme un Cosmopolitan porque me muero por una copa.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para empezar a beber? – Le preguntó Lily, que también se había acercado a ella.

\- Nunca es temprano para beber, Lils. ¿No aprendiste nada de los mayores en Florida? – La abrazó y rió. – Qué ganas tenía de venir y veros a todos.

\- Va a ser un fiestón increíble. – Rió y paseó la mirada por todos los presentes hasta detenerse en una cabellera morena desconocida. - ¿Y esa quién es?

\- Es… es mi cuñada, Nix. – Murmuró Lily.

\- ¿Qué? – La chica sintió cómo el mundo se detenía durante unos segundos. ¿Su cuñada? ¿Eso quería decir que era…? No podía ser verdad. - ¿Albus ha decidido terminar de sentar la cabeza y se ha traído a su novia?

\- No es la novia de Abus, Nix. – La pelirroja carraspeó y apartó la mirada. – Es la novia de James.

\- La niña pija.

\- Se llama Lizzy y es mi amiga.

\- Lo que sea. – Bufó. – No puedo creerme que al final se la haya traído. Qué fuerte. Aunque supongo que debería ir a presentarme, ¿no?

\- Phoenix…

\- Vamos, Lils, preséntame a tu famosa cuñada.

La chica dudó unos instantes pero, finalmente, le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera. Phoenix se colocó bien el pelo y el escote y, con su mejor sonrisa falsa, llegó hasta el extremo de la mesa en el que acababan de sentarse Rose y Lizzy.

\- Mira a quien tenemos aquí. – Saludó a la pelirroja con una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo. - ¿Lista para la fiesta, Rose?

\- Más que lista. – La otra le devolvió la sonrisa antes de mirar a Lizzy. – Nix, esta es…

\- El nuevo entretenimiento de James. – Terminó por ella. Miró a la morena de arriba abajo y enarcó ambas cejas. – Poquita cosa, la verdad.

\- No soy el entretenimiento de nadie. – Replicó Lizzy, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya, bueno, eso mismo decía Meredith y después de unos meses, James acabó de nuevo en mi cama. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tarde o temprano se aburrirá, pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Hemos venido a esta boda a divertirnos, ¿no? Aunque no sé muy bien qué pintas tú aquí.

\- Pinto aquí lo que quiero, Phoenix. James es mi novio y me ha invitado para que pudiera conocer al resto de su familia. – Negó con la cabeza. – Y no voy a dejar que una niñata malcriada me estropee el fin de semana.

Las dos se miraron unos instantes fijamente hasta que un carraspeo las distrajo.

\- Vaya, veo que ya os conocéis. – James se acercó a Lizzy y besó su frente con delicadeza antes de sonreír levemente a la otra chica. – Hola, Nix. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Ahora mismo. – Contestó. – Pero me he encontrado con tu querida novia y no he podido evitar venir a saludarla. Es encantadora.

\- Phoenix, ¿por qué no te ayudo a llevar las cosas a nuestro cuarto? – Intervino Molly, sonriendo de forma nerviosa. – Así te instalas y sacas los vestidos, no vayan a arrugarse.

\- Sí, claro. Vamos.

\- Por cierto, Lizzy, soy Molly, un placer conocerte. Ya hablaremos con más tranquilidad luego.

\- Igualmente.

La morena asintió y las otras dos se marcharon rápidamente. Lily suspiró y se dejó caer al lado de Rose, que puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo.

\- Podría haber ido peor, ¿no? – Comentó James, abrazando a Lizzy por los hombros.

\- Se nota que has llegado tarde, hermanito. – La pelirroja suspiró de nuevo. – Aunque no creo que esto pueda empeorar mucho.

* * *

La cena de ensayo fue todo un éxito. Los novios estaban radiantes –Victoire llevaba un precioso vestido celeste, atado al cuello, y Teddy no soltó su mano en ningún momento– y todos los familiares muy emocionados. Hablaron los padres de ambos chicos y los padrinos de ambos (Harry que era el padrino del chico y Charlie Weasley que era el de la chica), comieron de forma abundante y, una vez terminaron, bailaron un rato.

\- Voy al baño un momento. – Lizzy besó a James con dulzura y se separó de él. – No tardo, no te muevas de aquí.

\- Iré a por una copa, pero no me alejaré, tranquila..

La morena rió y se marchó y James, tras contemplara alejarse durante unos instantes, fue hacia la barra aunque, antes de llegar, una mano lo detuvo. Phoenix lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para sacarlo de la sala.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó el chico, frunciendo el ceño, pero siguiéndola fuera.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? – La chica no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al jardín. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y sonrió. – No me has dicho nada en toda la cena. Estabas demasiado ocupado con la niña pija…

\- Phoenix…

\- ¿Qué? – Rió. – Somos amigos, ¿no? Siempre lo hemos sido.

\- No estás actuando ahora mismo como una amiga.

\- No entiendo qué ves en ella. – Murmuró. – He estado dándole vueltas todos estos meses a qué tenía esa chica para ser tan especial y resulta que no tiene nada. Es solo una niñata insulsa. Una niña pija de la que acabarás por cansarte. Y entonces sé que volverás a mí. Siempre lo has hecho. ¿Qué pasó la noche que Meredith y tú lo dejasteis?

\- Esa noche, y todo ese verano, me equivoqué, Nix. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice.

\- Pues no lo hiciste solo una vez. – Le reprochó ella.

\- Era un idiota y, en ese momento, solo quería olvidarme de todo. Y tú estabas ahí, nos entendíamos bien… - Apretó los labios al ver que a la chica se le aguaban un poco los ojos. – Nix, estoy enamorado de Lizzy. Es una chica muy muy especial, no puedes hacerte una idea. Adoro cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ella. Adoro su risa, su forma de arrugar la frente, sus pequeños ronquidos, sus comentarios, su pasión por el teatro y la literatura… No voy a cansarme de ella jamás. Además, tú nunca has querido nada conmigo. Para ti esto ha sido siempre un entretenimiento. ¿O es que querías tenerme de reserva para cuando te cansaras de los demás?

\- Yo no soy la mala de esta historia.

\- Tampoco eres la buena. Ambos nos hemos equivocado, pero esto se terminó hace mucho, Phoenix. Estoy con Lizzy, la quiero y no va a volver a pasar nada entre vosotros.

\- Te vas a cansar de ella. Tú no estás hecho para una chica así. Aunque, quizás, sea ella quien acabe por cansarse de ti. ¿Qué pintas tú con una niña que seguro que vive en una mansión?

\- En realidad, mis padres tienen un ático. La mansión en la campiña inglesa es de mi abuela. – Los dos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lizzy. – Mira, Phoenix, no te conozco de nada y no tengo nada contra ti. Todos tenemos un pasado: tú tienes uno, James tiene otro y yo también. Pero, lo mejor del pasado, es que ya no existe así que, si eres tan amable, me gustaría poder seguir bailando con mi novio y disfrutar de la fiesta. No pintas nada aquí.

Phoenix negó con la cabeza, pero no contestó. Miró a James de arriba abajo, esperando que él dijera algo, pero el chico se limitó a apoyar una mano en la cadera de Lizzy y besar su frente con dulzura. Y ella, finalmente, asintió y, mordiéndose la lengua para aguantar las lágrimas, volvió hacia el hotel.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien?

La pelinegra se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su abuela y negó con la cabeza antes de correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

\- James y…

\- Tranquila, tranquila. – Murmuró, acariciando su pelo. – Tienes que ser fuerte, Phoenix.

\- Es que yo creía que acabaríamos juntos cuando todo esto acabara, ¿sabes? Creía que en algún momento nos cansaríamos de los demás y estaríamos juntos. Pero la quiere de verdad.

\- Lo sé. Los he visto juntos. – Marlene suspiró. – Las cosas no salen siempre como queremos, cariño. Y tú eres más fuerte que todo esto y te mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad. James nunca te ha querido de verdad, ni tú a él tampoco. Era solo la opción fácil que tenías ahí guardada y, Phoenix, ¿desde cuándo una Black se queda con lo fácil? – La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y cerró los ojos. – Todo irá bien, cariño. Ya verás.

Phoenix suspiró y asintió. A lo mejor su abuela tenía razón. James y ella siempre habían dejado claro que no había sentimientos de por medio y, quizás, ella solo lo veía como la opción fácil para no estar sola. A lo mejor no estaba enamorada como creía y, aunque lo estuviera, su abuela seguía teniendo razón: se merecía a alguien que la quisiera de verdad. Y esa persona, desde luego, no era James.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta terminó, todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rose recogió su pijama y un par de cosas más y se fue al cuarto de Albus y Hugo, donde también se suponía que dormía James, y Lizzy y el moreno entraron al dormitorio y cerraron la puerta. James la abrazó por la espalda y empezó a besar su cuello.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó al oído.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lo de Phoenix también?

\- Eso ya un poco menos, pero… - Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No te ha caído bien? – Chasqueó la lengua. – Vaya, y yo que iba a proponerte hacer un trío…

\- Oh, Jamie, no sabes qué hacer con una chica en la cama, vas a saber qué hacer con dos. – Replicó ella con chulería. Se giró y lo miró con una ceja enarcada. – Sobrevaloras tus habilidades.

\- Así que no sé qué hago en la cama, ¿eh? – La miró con picardía y la agarró por la cadera.

\- No. – Contestó ella, sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, pues espero que hayas traído anti-ojeras bastante para los dos porque esta noche no vamos a pegar ojo. – La levantó del suelo y la besó mientras la conducía hacia la cama. – A ver si sé o no qué hago en la cama.

* * *

Hola :)

80 capítulos y nos vamos de boda *-*

Las cosas están un poco tensas entre Phoenix, James y Lizzy y, la verdad, creo que James ha sido bastante injusto con ella, aunque ella también ha sido injusta con él y lo tenía como reserva. Al final Marlene es quien tiene razón me parece a mí: más que enamorada, está encaprichada :(

Esperemos que la boda siga tranquilita.

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el sábado,

María :)


	81. Chapter 81

\- Yo, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, te tomo a ti, Edward Remus Lupin, como esposo y prometo estar junto a ti en las alegrías y en las penas, aunque me saques de quicio porque no entiendes mi drama cuando pierden los Lakers y te guste demasiado el queso en las patatas. Prometo quererte siempre incluso cuando esté estresada porque todo va mal en la oficina y tú intentes arreglarlo y solo lo empeores. Prometo seguir riéndome de tus chistes malos y aceptando cada vez que sugieras que, en vez de limpiar o cocinar, salgamos a bailar y pasear. – La rubia se acarició la tripa y sonrió–. Te quiero y siempre te querré. A ti, a nuestro bebé y a todos los que vengan después.

\- Yo, Edward Remus Lupin, te tomo a ti, Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, como esposa y prometo estar junto a ti en las alegrías y en las penas, aunque me cambies la tele cuando están jugando los Giants porque "no hay quien entienda el fútbol americano". Prometo quererte siempre hasta cuando esté tan cansad que no quiera salir de la cama y tú insistas en que vayamos a alguna exposición de pintura expresionista rara. Prometo seguir llevándote el desayuno a la cama los domingos y proponerte que nos fuguemos, al menos, una vez al mes aunque, a partir de ahora, tengamos que buscar destinos a los que podamos llevar también a nuestros peques. – Le tocó la barriga y le guiñó el ojo. – Siempre te querré, Vic. Desde siempre y para siempre.

Se besaron con dulzura y sonrieron mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir y el oficiante los declaraba, por fin, marido y mujer.

\- Ha sido una boda preciosa, ¿verdad? – Lily Potter sonrió a la novia de su nieto, que asintió.

\- Mucho. Ha sido maravillosa.

\- A ver si… - Sonrió y la miró con picardía, pero no terminó la frase que Lizzy había entendido a la perfección.

\- Algún día, Lily.

\- Voy a ir a saludar a los chicos, ¿vienes?

\- Claro.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el altar, donde todos intentaban felicitar a los recién casados. La morena sonrió al ver a James y se acercó a él, que la abrazó y besó su frente.

\- La invitada más guapa de toda la boda. – Murmuró en su oído. - ¿Te ha gustado?

\- Ha sido preciosa. – Se separó un poco de él para poder besarlo y sonrió. – Aunque no podía apartar los ojos de cierto padrino sexy…

\- ¿Ah, sí? Ya sé que no puedes resistirte a mis encantos, pero creía que después de lo de anoche…

La chica se puso roja sin poder evitarlo. Se les había ido la cosa un poco de las manos y, cuando habían bajado a desayunar, habían tenido que soportar las miradas y risitas de todos los que estaban en su misma planta que, "por suerte", solo eran los de su edad y algunos de los tíos de los chicos (pero solo los más enrollados y, desde luego, ni Ginny, ni Ron).

\- Es que te veo así vestido y, claro, ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? – Rió y se encogió de hombros.. - ¿Vienes conmigo a felicitarlos? Me da vergüenza ir sola.

\- Sí, claro, vamos.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y se acercaron a la pareja, que hablaba en ese momento con Rose, Lily, Hugo y Albus.

\- ¡Chicos, mirad a quien traigo! – Exclamó James nada más llegar. Apoyó una mano en la cintura de la morena y sonrió. - ¡Fijo que la habéis hecho llorar!

\- No he llorado. – Protestó Lizzy. Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. – Pero enhorabuena, chicos. Ha sido una boda preciosa.

\- Muchas gracias, Lizzy. – Victoire sonrió y miró a Teddy con dulzura. – Esperamos que todo siga yendo así de bien.

\- Seguro que sí, ya veréis.

\- Sí, pero no nos robes al padrino antes del discurso. – Teddy lanzó una pequeña carcajada. – Sé que es fácil caer en la tentación porque hay muchos baños y coches, pero…

\- Sabremos controlarnos. – Lo cortó James, un poco rojo. – Gracias por el consejo, Teddy.

\- De nada, James. Para eso estoy, ¿no?

La llegada de varios miembros de la familia hizo que no pudieran seguir charlando y que los chicos fueran marchándose hacia el salón en el que se celebraría la cena, dispuestos a seguir con aquella fiesta.

* * *

Phoenix entró al baño y, tras suspirar, se apoyó en el lavabo. Aunque pareciera mentira, los tacones la estaban matando después de tantas horas y estaba agotada. Tomó un poco de impulso y, de un salto, se subió sobre el mármol y apoyó la espalda sobre el espejo. Cerró los ojos y trató de relejarse, pero, el sonido de la puerta hizo que enarcara una ceja. Y no pudo evitar enarcarla aún más al darse cuenta de quién acababa de entrar.

Lizzy se detuvo en la puerta y la miró, sin saber muy bien si entrar y no.

\- Puedes pasar. – Dijo la pelinegra. – No es plan que estropees ese traje por no poder ir al baño.

\- Sí, claro.

La morena suspiró pero, finalmente, pasó aunque, en lugar de entrar en uno de los cubículos, se detuvo frente a la otra chica.

\- ¿No me digas que eres una de esas chicas que no puede hacer pis si hay más gente en el baño, verdad?

\- No, claro que no. – Lizzy sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. – Es solo que… estaba pensando.

\- Ilústrame.

\- No quiero que nos odiemos sin conocernos. Y no quiero que James y tú dejéis de ser amigos por mi culpa.

\- Bueno, creo que las cosas entre James y yo son algo más complicadas de lo que tú crees, ¿sabes? – Puso los ojos en blanco. – No sabes nada. Solo lo que él te ha contado y esa es solo la mitad de la historia.

\- ¿Y cuál es la otra mitad?

\- Que yo era una cría que se creía que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero no era así. Siempre creí que yo era quien controlaba estas situaciones, que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano, y puede que hubiera momentos en los que realmente fuera así, pero en realidad solo hacía lo que él quería. Al final no hacía más que estar dispuesta cada vez que él quería. James y yo hemos sido amigos desde que nací y… no sé exactamente por qué empezó todo esto. Solo recuerdo que estábamos un día tranquilamente viendo una película en mi casa y, de repente, me estaba besando y metiendo mano.

\- Yo…

\- No he terminado. – La interrumpió. Phoenix tomó una bocanada de aire y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. – James es un buen tío, pero se porta a veces muy mal. Quizás no contigo, ni con Meredith, ni con cualquier chica de la que se enamore realmente, pero sí con las demás o, al menos, conmigo. Ha sido injusto muchas veces y probablemente que dejemos de acostarnos sea lo mejor, por mucho que me joda porque el sexo con él es genial. Pero la verdad es que yo también he sido injusta y he metido mucha mierda entre él y otras chicas y me ha dado siempre igual que estuviera viéndose con otras a la hora de intentar algo con él. Mi abuela tiene razón, ¿sabes? – Sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. – James y yo somos un capricho, la opción fácil de reserva. Lily también lo piensa, hemos estado hablando esta mañana. Dice que eres una buena tía y que los dos estáis muy enamorados y yo supongo que debería dejarlo de una vez, ¿no? Por el bien de mi amistad con James, si es que podemos recuperarla en algún momento.

\- ¿Por qué ha sido injusto contigo? – Le preguntó en un murmullo sin poder evitarlo.

\- Pregúntale qué pasó la noche en la que Meredith y él rompieron, pero solo si no te da miedo saberlo. – Se bajó de un salto y se colocó bien el vestido. – Vuelvo a la fiesta y tú deberías entrar al servicio de una vez. Adiós, Lizzy.

\- Hasta luego, Nix.

* * *

Victoire, agotada después de pasarse toda la noche bailando con unos y con otros –al parecer todos querían bailar con la novia– se dejó caer en una silla y suspiró.

\- ¿Cansada? – Rose, sonriendo, se sentó a su lado y le guiñó el ojo.

\- Agotada más bien. – Suspiró. – Creo que no voy a follar en mi noche de bodas. Tengo los pies hinchados. Entre el embarazo y todo este baile…

\- Pues yo me lo estoy pasando genial. La cena estaba buenísima, la ceremonia ya te he dicho que ha sido maravillosa y esta fiesta es genial.

\- Para los que podéis bailar y beber con tranquilidad. – La rubia rió y negó con la cabeza. – Rosie, me alegra ver que te lo estás pasando bien. Y me alegra mucho más haber podido reunir en Nueva York a toda la familia.

\- Es la mejor idea que habéis tenido en años. Yo si me caso con Scorpius lo haré en la playa, en Malibú.

\- Claro, como tu chico es de L.A…

Ambas rieron y la pelirroja la abrazó.

\- ¿Mañana vendréis con nosotros a ver la ciudad?

\- Por supuesto. Os haré de guía. Aunque espero tener mejor los tobillos. – Levantó un poco los pies e hizo un puchero. - ¡El pequeñajo no me deja tranquila!

\- Eh, peque, ¡deja a tu mamá disfrutar de su boda! – Dijo Rose, apoyando una mano en el vientre de su prima. – Que cuando se enfada da mucho miedo, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Eh! – Protestó la mayor, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Las dos rieron y se abrazaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Aquí estás! – Teddy llegó hasta ellas y sonrió. – Te estaba buscando, cariño.

\- Estoy muertísima, Teddy. – Vic suspiró. - ¿Tenemos que seguir bailando?

\- No, te iba a proponer escaquearnos e irnos ya a la suite nupcial. ¿Te parece?

\- Sí, quiero. – Rió y le guiñó un ojo a Rose. – Hasta mañana, Rosie.

\- No seáis demasiado malos esta noche.

Les guiñó el ojo y rió mientras se marchaban. Se puso de pie y buscó a Albus con la mirada. Lo mejor sería que siguiera la fiesta, aunque los novios ya no estuvieran en ella.

* * *

James y Lizzy entraron al cuarto de la chica besándose con pasión. Habían intentado contenerse al máximo, pero al final aquello había podido más que ellos.

La morena cerró la puerta mientras James dejaba la chaqueta en el armario. Había decidido ignorar lo que le había dicho Phoenix. Dudaba que aquel día hubiera pasado nada que pudiera afectarle a ella y no quería caer en ninguna trampa. Aunque, por lo demás, la chica le había parecido sincera y le había dicho a James que deberían hablar y aclarar ciertas cosas para no perder su amistad. Si de verdad eran amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo, lo justo era que su relación no estropeara aquello. Ambos tendrían que ceder y admitir que se habían portado mal, pero probablemente podrían seguir siendo amigos después de un tiempo.

James se sentó en la cama y Lizzy se acercó y lo besó con pasión antes de sentarse a su lado. Lo quería tanto. Tanto como para casarse con él. Tanto como para…

\- Oye, James, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste cual era mi mayor fantasía y yo te respondí que, para saberlo, te hacían falta todavía algunas citas más? – Le preguntó, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos y sonrojándose un poco. – Dijiste que la cumplirías.

\- ¿Quieres contármela? – La miró y vio que asentía.

\- Pero no me juzgues.

\- Jamás lo haría, tranquila.

\- Quiero que me ates con esa corbata, me vendes los ojos y hagas conmigo todo lo que quieras. – Confesó, mirándolo únicamente de reojo.

\- ¿Perdona? – James la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No había debido entenderla bien. En aquel momento no es que tuviera mucha sangre en el cerebro y seguro que había escuchado mal.

\- Sí, lo que he dicho. Quiero que me ates y… ya sabes. Me pone muchísimo la idea de que me… dominen.

\- Vaya… - Tragó saliva. – No sabía que te iban esas cosas.

\- No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie y jamás lo he probado, pero he leído y visto cosas en Internet, ya sabes. Me llama mucho la atención y me pone un montón. Es que leo cosas y… - Se mordió el labio. – Pero solo si tú quieres.

\- Lizzy, esto no será ninguna especie de trauma, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Perdona? – Esta vez fue ella quien lo miró sorprendida.

\- Sí, no sé. Problemas sin resolver con tus padres, algo que ver con lo que pasó con Giorgio…

\- No, no es nada de eso. – Replicó. Enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. – Pero si no quieres… Pensaba dejarte hacerme lo que quisieras.

\- Cuando dices eso, ¿te refieres a cualquier cosa?

\- Sí. – Contestó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Cualquier cosa. ¿Estás dispuesto? Te aseguro que no es ningún trauma y que es mi mayor fantasía. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Que por mí no hay problema. – Contestó James finalmente, convencido. – ¿Pero tú estás segura de verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Sé que no harás nada que yo no quiera y que no me dañarás. Confío en ti, por eso te lo he dicho. Y, si quiero parar, diré "paraguas".

Lo besó lentamente y él apoyó su mano en su cadera, atrayéndola un poco hacia él. Profundizaron el beso y él tiró un poco de Lizzy para ponerla de pie. Separaron sus labios y ella le dedicó una mirada un poco nerviosa. Ahora que por fin tenía lo que quería no podía evitar sentir sus piernas temblar de la emoción y el nerviosismo.

\- Llevas demasiada ropa. – Comentó James con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Sí?

La morena se giró para que el chico pudiera bajarle la cremallera del vestido, que cayó al suelo delicadamente. Desabrochó también el broche de su sujetador y ella lo dejó caer. Volvió a darse la vuelta y él la contempló de arriba abajo con deseo.

\- Sigues llevando demasiada ropa.

Lizzy se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba y él señaló su rodilla, para que ella se sentara sobre él. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a besar su cuello y el chico sonrió mientras empezaba a acariciar su cuerpo.

\- Mucho mejor, buena chica.

Lizzy gimió al escuchar aquello, pero no paró de besarlo y James no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Jamás se habría imaginado eso con lo mandona que era. La chica siguió a lo suyo y él no la detuvo hasta que le dio un pequeño bocado. La agarró del brazo e hizo que se pusiera de pie ante su sorprendida mirada.

\- Eso no ha estado bien.

\- ¿No?

\- No. – Se puso él también de pie y llevó una mano a su corbata. – Has sido mala y, ¿sabes lo que se hace con las niñas malas?

\- ¿Qué? – Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y una fuerte quemazón en su interior. Se mordió el labio mientras él se acercaba aún más a ella, para poder susurrarle al oído.

\- Se las castiga.

Volvió a gemir al escuchar aquello y notó cómo el fuego se intensificaba. James se separó de ella, se quitó la corbata y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la tumbó en la cama y ató sus manos al cabecero. La contempló unos instantes antes de ir hacia el neceser de su prima y buscar el antifaz que siempre llevaba a los viajes. Lo cogió y se lo puso a la chica que suspiró.

\- James…

\- Señor. – La corrigió él. – Cuando te dirijas a mí tendrás que llamarme señor.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sí, qué? – Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le encantaba la idea de tenerla así solo para él.

\- Sí, señor.

Lizzy tragó saliva, nerviosa. Se sentía expuesta, pero al mismo tiempo excitada. Le gustaba que James se estuviera tomando eso en serio. El chico se desprendió rápidamente de su ropa y se subió a la cama, quedando sobre ella. Empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con los labios, haciendo que ella gimiera y se retorciera, llevándola al extremo. No dejó atrás ni un solo lugar y la morena, sumida en la oscuridad, no podía evitar sentir cómo todo su cuerpo hormigueaba.

\- Sigue. – Casi le suplicó al notar que él paraba y se levantaba de la cama.

\- Guarda silencio. – Le ordenó él. – Aquí soy yo quien decide qué hacer, cómo y cuándo. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Buena chica.

Sus labios volvieron a entrar en contacto con su piel y ella sintió como todo parecía concentrarse en un punto justo de su cuerpo pero, cada vez que estaba a punto de estallar, él se detenía, haciendo que ella gimiera frustrada.

\- Por favor…

Se le olvidó que no podía hablar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta. James se detuvo y, casi sin pensarlo, le dio una palmada en su intimidad, haciendo que ella lanzara un gritito de sorpresa que, ambos estaban seguros, todos los que hubieran decidido subir ya a dormir habían escuchado.

\- He dicho que guardes silencio. – Le recordó.

\- Lo siento, señor. – Murmuró ella.

Él la cogió entonces del costado y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que quedara de rodillas sobre el colchón. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de la chica y se acercó a su oreja.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga mía? – Le preguntó, haciendo que gimiera.

\- Yo ya soy tuya. – Murmuró casi sin querer. Nunca le había gustado emplear esos conceptos, siempre había odiado que se considerara a las personas simples objetos, pero era lo que sentía en ese momento. James era de ella y ella de él; eran de sí mismos pero, al mismo tiempo, el uno del otro. – Sí, señor.

No se lo tuvo que repetir dos veces. James entró en ella, que no pudo evitar gemir de forma escandalosamente audible, por lo que tuvo que cubrirle la boca con la mano. Empezó a moverse con fuerza, provocándole más gemidos ahogados –y algún que otro mordisco en la palma de su mano– y conteniéndolos el mismo. La escuchaba pedir más a duras penas, desesperada por liberarse por fin.

\- No hasta que te dé permiso.

\- Por favor… - Le pidió. – Voy a explotar.

James sonrió y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano hacia el vientre de Lizzy y descendía para alcanzar el punto justo. Y de repente lo sintió, ella se tensó y él se aferró a su cintura mientras gemía más fuerte. La notó temblar e impidió que cayera desplomada agarrándola con más fuerza. Pero, aún así, continuó embistiendo y le dio un par de palmadas en el culo, provocándole más gemidos, enloqueciéndola otra vez. Sabía que ambos estaban a punto y quería dejarse ir con ella. ¡A la mierda el permiso! Él solo quería seguir escuchándola gemir y liberarse él mismo por fin. Siguió con aquello, acelerando el ritmo mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas hasta que, por fin, estallaron, él unos instantes antes que ella, sin poder resistir más. Cuando acabaron se dejaron caer en el colchón, con la respiración entrecortada. James se echó a un lado, le desató las manos y le quitó el antifaz y Lizzy le dedicó una sonrisa adornada con un leve sonrojo.

\- Hola. – Murmuró él. La abrazó y ella enterró la cara en su cuello. Estaba agotada. – ¿Fantasía cumplida?

\- Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida. – Contestó y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. No les importaría desde luego repetir la experiencia.

\- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? – Acarició lentamente su espalda y suspiró. – Dios, Lizzy, cásate conmigo.

\- Claro. – Contestó ella, sonriendo.

\- No, hablo en serio. – James carraspeó y ella se apoyó en su pecho para mirarlo. – Sé que es una locura y que estamos todavía en la universidad y ni siquiera tengo anillo, pero… ¿te casarías conmigo?

La morena sonrió y lo besó con dulzura.

\- Yo también hablo en serio.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sí, James, claro que me casaré contigo.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

He decidido no comentar nada en este capítulo a parte de que Vic y Teddy son adorables, Rose y Vic juntas son amor y Phoenix está intentando arreglar las cosas a su manera (supongo xD)

El resto ya os lo dejo a vosotros mejor porque...

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	82. Chapter 82

Lizzy fue la primera en despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Sin abrir los ojos, se acurrucó en el pecho de James y sonrió levemente. ¿De verdad se habían comprometido la noche anterior? Hasta a ella le parecía una locura. Eran demasiado jóvenes, seguían en la universidad y aquello iba, definitivamente, contra todos sus principios. Y, sin embargo, no cambiaría su respuesta por nada del mundo. Quería casarse con él y le daba igual todo lo demás. Ya encontrarían trabajo y un lugar en el que vivir, lo importante era estar juntos.

\- Buenos días…

Abrió los ojos por fin al escuchar la voz pastosa del chico y sonrió al ver su nariz ligeramente arrugada. Se incorporó un poco y lo besó con dulzura.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido? – Le preguntó.

\- Muy bien después de todo lo que pasó anoche. – James también se incorporó y sonrió. – Te compraré un anillo en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo. Aunque probablemente no sea de Tifanny's…

\- No necesito que sea de Tifanny's, solo que sea tuyo, James.

\- Será precioso, ya verás.

\- Así que seguimos adelante con esto, ¿verdad? – Lo abrazó y sonrió. – Dios, estoy tan contenta…

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que podamos casarnos por la Iglesia?

\- No hace falta. – Se separó de él y negó con la cabeza. – No es necesario, de verdad.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. – Insistió. – Es lo que a ti te gustaría y sé que es lo que quieren en tu casa y no quiero que tu abuela Charlotte me odie demasiado.

\- Eres adorable.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. James suspiró y salió de la cama. Seguro que era Rose. Se puso la ropa interior y abrió la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa. Nada podía arruinar aquella mañana. O eso creyó hasta ese momento.

\- ¿En serio? – Ginny bufó y negó con la cabeza. - ¡James, os prohibí dormir juntos!

\- Venga, ya, mamá, eso no te lo creías ni tú. – Protestó.

\- Sois dos… - No terminó la frase. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se obligó a sonreír. – Venía a buscar a Rose y a Lizzy para decirles que no tardaran mucho en recoger, nos vamos justo después de desayunar.

\- Muy bien.

\- Espero que, esta vez, hayáis tenido algo de cabeza.

\- Que sí, tranquila. – Suspiró. – No volverá a repetirse.

\- Más os vale. – Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. – Voy a avisar a los demás. No tardéis en recoger.

\- No lo haremos, tranquila.

La mujer se fue y James cerró la puerta, se giró para mirar a Lizzy y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán lo de la boda?

\- No tengo ni idea, pero dudo que les haga mucha gracia.

* * *

Rose no tardó en llegar y, después de gritarles porque "no quiero saber qué habéis hecho con mi pobre antifaz así que más os vale comprarme uno nuevo", se puso a recoger sus cosas, al igual que Lizzy.

Una vez hubieron terminado, bajaron al restaurante, donde ya estaba casi toda la familia desayunando. Lily se acercó a ambas, aguantando la risa a duras penas, y miró a su cuñada con una ceja enarcada.

\- Me han comentado que anoche disteis un buen espectáculo. – Murmuró.

\- No sé de qué me hablas… - La morena se puso completamente roja y fijó la mirada en su tostada.

\- Ya, claro, ¡como si nadie os hubiera escuchado! – Replicó, riendo. – Además, Fred y George han visto que James tiene marcas de diente en la palma de la mano. ¿Estabas especialmente escandalosa o qué?

\- Prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta. Especialmente porque tu madre está cerca y ya nos ha pillado esta mañana.

\- ¿Echando un polvo? – Preguntó. – No es por nada, pero ya os ha pillado la mitad de la familia…

\- No. Es que creíamos que era Rose quien llamaba y James fue a abrir en calzoncillos y era vuestra madre. – Contó antes de suspirar. – Pero no se lo ha tomado mal. A ver, si no hubiéramos tenido el susto no le habría importado porque sabe que somos jóvenes y tenemos las hormonas muy revolucionadas, pero después de lo que pasó… Nos mandaría a estados separados si pudiera.

\- No seas exagerada. – Rose negó con la cabeza. – Además, le caes genial.

\- Eso es verdad. Dice que Alice y tú sois las mejores nueras del mundo.

\- ¿Y qué dice de su yerno? – Preguntó Lizzy, enarcando una ceja.

\- Todavía no hemos hablado de eso. – Esta vez fue Lily quien se sonrojó. – No quiero que se emocione antes de tiempo. Y ahora vamos a cambiar de tema.

\- Mira, cuando se trata de ella…

La pelirroja le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro, empezó a reír y la abrazó. Lo mejor sería dejar ahí esa conversación.

* * *

Se marcharon del hotel apenas una hora después. Dejaron las cosas en el apartamento de Teddy y Victoire, se dividieron en grupos –ya que no fueron capaces de ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de trazar un itinerario.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Preguntó Lily emocionada mientras caminaban por la Quinta Avenida. - ¿Vamos a las escaleras del MET? He querido una foto ahí desde que vi _Gossip Girl_. O podemos entrar a Central Park y perdernos un rato, quiero ver ese lago enorme que sale en las películas. ¿Qué os apetece?

\- Que elijan los neoyorquinos, ¿no? – Dijo Albus, sonriendo.

\- Lo que queráis. – La rubia sonrió. – Lizzy, ¿tú habías estado antes en Nueva York?

\- Sí, un par de veces. – Contestó. – Vine de vacaciones con mi familia y estuve también para la audición de Juilliard.

\- ¿Intentaste entrar en Juilliard? – Le preguntó James, sorprendido. No había escuchado aquella historia jamás.

\- No me gusta mucho hablar de la gran decepción de mi vida. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Presenté una solicitud, hice la prueba y… me rechazaron. Siempre os he dicho que soy una actriz mediocre. Y en Juilliard solo entran los mejores.

\- Bueno, todos tenemos universidades que nos han rechazado, ¿no? – Teddy sonrió. – Yo recibí más cartas de rechazo que de aceptación en su momento.

\- A mí me rechazó Yale. – Dijo Rose, sonriendo. – Y Albus una larga lista de universidades de mayor o menor prestigio.

\- También te rechazaron Standford, Columbia y Brown, que no se te olviden, Rosie. – Respondió el aludido. – Y a Lils…

\- El MIT y fue toda una decepción, aunque yo quería ir a Berkeley con estos dos matados, ¿para qué os voy a mentir? – Rió y negó con la cabeza. – Al único que no rechazaron creo que fue a James.

\- Pero solo porque solicité plaza en las universidades que me habían ofrecido beca y a las que sabía que iba a entrar. – Dijo rápidamente. Apoyó una mano en la cadera de Lizzy y besó su hombro. – No eres una actriz mediocre y Juilliard perdió una gran oportunidad al rechazarte.

\- Me miras con buenos ojos. – Lo besó y sonrió. – Pero, volviendo al tema, sí, he estado en Nueva York, pero me da igual qué hacer.

\- Estamos ahora mismo más cerca de Times Square que de Central Park. – Comentó Teddy. – Podemos empezar por ahí.

\- Pues vamos, ¡no tenemos mucho tiempo! – Lily empezó a andar calle arriba y los demás rieron.

\- Es hacia el otro lado, Lily. – Dijo su prima, riendo.

La pelirroja se puso un poco roja, rió y cambió el rumbo y todos la siguieron, dispuestos a aprovechar aquel día.

* * *

\- Rose, ¿puedo contarte una cosa?

La pelirroja, que estaba ya medio dormida, se incorporó en la cama y frunció levemente el ceño. Habían llegado al campus a más de medianoche después de haber pasado todo el día dando vueltas por Nueva York –al final, después de Times Square, habían estado en las escaleras del MET y paseando y almorzando perritos calientes en Central Park– y la tarde metidos en el avión así que lo que menos le apetecía era cotillear con Lizzy. Solo quería dormir.

\- ¿No puede esperar a mañana? – Le preguntó.

\- No, tiene que ser ahora. – Lizzy se sentó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás de forma nerviosa. – Es importante y tienes que jurarme que no dirás nada.

\- ¿Vuelves a "estar embarazada"? – Le preguntó, dejándose caer hacia atrás. – Seguro que es otro susto, no te preocupes.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- James y yo vamos a casarnos.

\- Espera, ¿qué? – Rose se incorporó de un salto y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Acabas de decir que James y tú vais a cazaros, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A cazarnos? ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! – Negó con la cabeza. – Vamos a casarnos, a contraer matrimonio, a desposarnos. ¿Necesitas más sinónimos?

\- Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡No podéis casaros!

\- ¿Pero por qué? – Le preguntó, algo molesta. – Nos queremos. Me pidió matrimonio anoche y yo acepté. Una boda trae otra, ¿no?

\- Lizzy, tienes 21 años y James 23. No tenéis trabajo, ni sabéis qué vais a hacer con vuestra vida. – Negó con la cabeza. – No es lógico.

\- El amor no es lógico.

\- Hace cuatro meses corriste por el campus desnuda porque él te había dicho que te quería. ¿No creéis que vais un poquito rápido? Y, cuando digo un poquito, quiero decir que vais a toda velocidad y vais a acabar estampándoos. Esto no es normal, ni bueno. Es una locura, Lizzy.

\- Creía que tú lo entenderías, Rose. – Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. – No puedo creer que no te alegres por nosotros.

\- Es que no puedo alegrarme, Lizzy. Es una locura.

\- No lo es. James y yo nos queremos y con eso basta. – La morena negó con la cabeza y se tumbó, dándole la espalda. – No sé para qué te cuento nada. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

\- Venga, Lizzy, no seas…

\- ¡No! Paso de que nos critiques. Creía que te alegrarías. Menuda mejor amiga de mierda eres.

\- Porque soy tu mejor amiga te digo esto. Si me hubiera alegrado sí que estaría siendo una mejor amiga de mierda. – Rose bufó y se tumbó también. – Recapacitad un poquito los dos. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Pero, tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Ni siquiera a Scorpius. Prométemelo.

\- Te lo prometo. – Suspiró y cerró los ojos. – ¿Contenta?

\- No mucho, pero supongo que me vale. – Contestó. – Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

* * *

Alice se despertó al oír su móvil vibrar. Abrió los ojos levemente y sonrió al ver el nombre de Albus en la pantalla. Descolgó y, con cuidado de no despertar a Lily –a la que ni siquiera había oído llegar–, entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

\- Alice, ¿estás ahí?

\- Sí, hola. – Contestó. – Perdona, no quería despertar a tu hermana.

\- ¿Ya se ha dormido?

\- Sí, bueno, yo es que no la he oído llegar. Me he ido a la cama muy temprano, no me encontraba muy bien hoy.

\- ¿Y eso? – Le preguntó, preocupado. – Cuando hablamos antes no me dijiste nada…

\- No quería que te preocuparas. Debe ser solo un catarro, no te preocupes. – Le quitó importancia. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

\- Hace una media hora como mucho. Me he dado una ducha y he guardado un par de cosas en el armario. Y todo ha sido maravilloso, Alice. Lo hemos pasado genial. Pero te he echado de menos.

\- Y yo a ti. – Murmuró ella. – Estoy deseando poder verte mañana.

\- ¿Y para qué esperar tanto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Abre la puerta.

Rápidamente, Alice salió del baño, cruzó el dormitorio y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Albus, que le dedicó una media sonrisa y cortó la llamada.

\- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, incrédula.

\- No podía esperar más para verte. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Resfriada, pero algo mejor. No puedo creerme que no haya escuchado a Lily llegar, seguro que ha sido la pastilla que me tomé antes de irme a dormir. – Se puso un poco roja y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Vengo a quedarme, si me dejas.

\- Pero tu hermana está aquí. – Dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

\- ¿Y? Vengo solo a dormir. – Se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, otra en la comisura de sus labios y otra, finalmente, en su boca. – ¿Te apetece?

Alice sonrió y lo besó. No se le ocurría nada mejor que aquello.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues parece que James y Lizzy se están tomando muy en serio lo de la boda. A ver cómo se lo toman los demás porque Rose... (tiene más razón que un santo, ¿qué queréis que os diga?, pero están muy ciegos estos dos).

Albus y Alice son adorables y no aguantaban más sin verse :3

Y menos mal que han podido, al menos, aprovechar para ver un poco Nueva York ;) Si no, a Lily le habría dado algo jajaj

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (ya vamos acercándonos al final de la historia... aunque todavía quedan cosas y tengo una pequeña sorpresa ;)).

Y, por cierto, quizás deje las actualizaciones de los martes porque supongo que todos empezaremos a tener ahora muchas cosas así que las de los sábados siguen y las de los martes dependerá de la semana :)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	83. Chapter 83

Lily trataba de memorizar las palabras de aquel aburrido libro repitiéndolas en voz baja. Aquella asignatura era un auténtico aburrimiento, pero era una de las que mejor le venía para poder entrar al programa de Química el año siguiente.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros. Leo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de ánimo.

\- Bueno, ahí voy. ¿Y tú?

\- Digamos que ahí voy también. – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. – Es un rollo.

\- Esto también.

\- ¿Y si nos tomamos un descanso? – El chico hizo un puchero y Lily rió.- ¿Qué?

\- Se supone que decidimos estudiar juntos para motivarnos el uno al otro, no para distraernos. Tenemos que aprobar, Leo.

\- Y vamos a aprobar. ¿Has visto todo lo que hemos estudiado? Llevamos un montón de tiempo preparando los exámenes. ¡Pero si incluso lo hemos llevado todo al día!

\- Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez en tu vida que te pasa.

\- Y probablemente lo es. – Leo rió. – Eres una buena influencia, Lily Luna.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que me dicen eso. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. – Mira, estudiamos quince minutos más y vamos a por un café, ¿de acuerdo? Yo también estoy harta, pero tengo que terminar este tema de una vez o seré incapaz de terminarlo luego.

\- Vale. – El chico asintió – ¡Vamos a bordar estos exámenes!

Volvió a sus apuntes y la pelirroja lo miró con dulzura.

\- Pues quiero un premio. – Comentó.

\- ¿Cómo? – Él volvió a mirarla y enarcó una ceja.

\- Quiero un premio por ayudarte a sacar buenas notas.

\- Oh, bueno, creo que se me ocurren un par de cosas. – Posó la mano sobre el muslo de la chica y subió lentamente.

\- No, eso no es un ningún premio. – Dijo, aunque no le apartó la mano. – Tendrás que darle alguna que otra vuelta más a la cabeza.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Claro. – Le guiñó un ojo y rió. – Y ahora vamos a terminar esto de una vez así que quita la mano de ahí o acabaremos follando y suspendiendo los exámenes. Y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, ¿verdad?

\- A sus órdenes, señorita.

Le cogió la mano y la besó antes de volver a sus apuntes. Tenía algo en mente y solo esperaba que a ella le gustara.

* * *

James cogió un chupa-chups de la bolsa de chucherías y le quitó el papel de forma aburrida. No había nada en la tele, estaba harto de estudiar y no quería molestar a Lizzy, que estaba sentada en el suelo , apoyada contra la cama, repasando el papel de la última obra del curso –vete a saber por qué se concentraba mejor así, cosas de actriz suponía–. Se lo fue a llevar a la boca, pero justo entonces la voz de ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Me das un poco?

Él frunció el ceño y asintió antes de dárselo, pero ella negó con la cabeza antes de inclinarse un poco hacia atrás y abrir la boca, mirándolo con su mejor cara de niña buena y relamiéndose los labios.

Él sintió un pequeño tirón en la entrepierna y tragó saliva. Sabía lo que pretendía su prometida. Y no iba a ser él quien se negara. Le acercó el caramelo y ella sacó la lengua y lo rozó primero con la punta de esta antes de lamerlo lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, haciendo que el pantalón de él cada vez le apretara más y el calor comenzara a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Lo bajó un poco más y ella se lo metió en la boca, también despacio. Lo chupó unos instantes e hizo un poco de presión con los labios antes de sacarlo y sonreír de medio lado. Repitió el proceso desde el principio y James comenzó a marearse. Necesitaba tumbarla en esa cama y poder desatar de una vez todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aunque no sería necesario tumbarla sobre la cama. También podía subirla sobre él o hacérselo en el suelo, o contra una pared, o contra el escritorio… Miles de imágenes se pasaban por su mente mientras ella seguía jugando con aquel caramelo. Estaba a punto de explotar y Lizzy ni siquiera lo había tocado.

\- Lizz…

Su voz sonó ronca y la chica sonrió, satisfecha. Se puso de pie, le quitó el chupa-chups… y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, dejándolo completamente descolocado.

–Esto por lo que le dijiste a tu hermano de que no se me daba nada bien. – Dijo, enarcando una ceja. – Sí, esta mañana he escuchado esa agradable conversación en la que nos comparabais a Alice y a mí, par de gilipollas. ¿Te parece que esa es manera adecuada de hablar de tu prometida o de cualquier chica?

\- Venga, Lizz, no te enfades. – Se apresuró a decir. – No puedes dejarme así. Por favor.

\- Oh, claro que puedo. Así te lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a hablar tan libremente sobre nuestra vida sexual y de compararme con otra. – Se colgó el bolso al hombro y volvió a chupar el caramelo. – Tengo ensayo en media hora y me apetece ir andando. Tú deberías hacer algo para resolver tu pequeño "asunto" porque creo que, para ser tan mala en esto, te ha gustado bastante el numerito.

\- No dije mala, dije solo que era tu peor faceta en la cama. – Se excusó rápidamente.

\- Yo soy buena en todo. – Negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo. – Nos vemos esta noche, pero no vamos a acostarnos, estoy demasiado enfadada contigo. A lo mejor juego un rato yo conmigo misma, pero tú no estarás invitado y no podrás participar. Ni mirar.

\- Venga, Lizz…

\- Chao.

Le tiró un beso y se marchó, dando un portazo. James se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y bufó, frustrado. Aquella iba a ser la última vez que hablara de aquello con alguien. Ahora tenía que encargarse de su "asunto" y, además, que pensar algo bueno para que a Lizzy se le pasara el enfado. Más le valía esforzarse. A lo mejor iba siendo hora de comprarle un anillo, a ver si así se le olvidaba.

* * *

\- Tienes que vengarte, Alice. – Dijo Rose por tercera vez. – Mis primos son un par de gilipollas. Yo los quiero mucho, pero es la verdad. ¿A quiénes se les ocurre ponerse hablar así de sus novias y, encima, en un sitio en el que cualquiera podía oírlos? Si es que a veces son un par de imbéciles. Esas cosas se comentan en privado.

\- ¿Tú lo has comentado alguna vez?

\- A ver, he intercambiado opiniones y anécdotas con Lizzy, pero cuando estábamos solas en el cuarto, no en mitad de una cafetería. – Insistió. – Alice, no puedes consentir esto.

\- La venganza no sirve de nada, Rose. – Alice, que estaba enfadada desde que Lizzy le había contado lo que había oído, suspiró. Hacía rato que había dejado de creer que decírselo a Rose hubiera sido buena idea, pero no había podido evitar contárselo en el almuerzo.

\- ¿Y vas a dejar que hable así?

\- No, pero… tampoco sé qué puedo hacer. No lo sé.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí. Tú de momento escríbele a Albus y dile que os veis en media hora detrás de tu facultad.

\- ¿Detrás de mi facultad? – La castaña frunció el ceño. – ¿Para qué?

\- Si te lo digo, no se lo vas a decir así que háblale y ahora te lo cuento. – Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. – Pero se llevará el escarmiento que se merece, créeme.

\- No sé, Rose… Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? No ha dicho nada malo, solo cosas muy íntimas. Y ha sido a James, que es su hermano, no a un extraño.

\- ¿De verdad crees que no es para tanto? Joder, que le ha contado con pelos y señales cómo…

\- Suficiente, Rose. – La cortó, completamente roja. – Yo no habría sido tan explícita desde luego. No me parece bien airear tanto la intimidad del dormitorio.

\- Háblale, Alice. Ambas sabemos que llevo razón.

\- Quiero saber tu plan antes.

\- Pero no te eches atrás, ¿eh?

\- No te prometo nada. – Sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros. – Venga, cuéntame.

Rose tomó un sorbo de refresco y sonrió.

* * *

Albus llegó a la parte trasera de la facultad de Alice en apenas veinte minutos. El mensaje de la chica lo había pillado completamente desprevenido –se suponía que iba a ir a comer con Rose y, después, pasaría toda la tarde estudiando–, pero no iba a ser él quien rechazara una cita.

\- Hola, cariño.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su novia. Alice llevaba un vestido de blanco de flores rosas y el pelo recogido en una trenza sobre su hombro y le dedicaba una mirada angelical que le erizó la piel.

\- ¿Querías verme?

\- Sí, es que estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y… - Se puso roja y apartó la mirada y él se acercó. – Digamos que me han entrado muchas ganas de verte.

\- ¿Alice?

La castaña tomó una bocanada de aire, se acercó a él y lo besó con pasión. Tiró un poco de su camiseta y lo llevó hasta el muro, donde lo apoyó. Él, sorprendido, se separó un poco de ella y frunció el ceño. Le resultaba extraño que Alice hubiera tenido un arranque de pasión tan repentino en un lugar público.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a ir bien? – Replicó ella, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de forma nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú.

\- Pues… - Suspiró y negó con la cabeza. – No puedo hacer esto. Es que sé lo de la conversación que James y tú tuvisteis esta mañana sobre nosotras y me ha molestado bastante, Albus. Rose me dijo que me vengara, que te trajera aquí, te desnudara y saliera corriendo con tu ropa, pero no puedo.

\- Alice, solo hemos comentado algunas cosas, pero no ha sido nada del otro mundo. – Trató de excusarse. – No quería ofenderte. Además, solo dije cosas buenas sobre lo maravillosa que eres en todo.

\- Pero lo que hiciste no está bien.

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme? – Hizo un puchero antes de besarla con dulzura. – Te prometo que no volveré a hablar de ti con nadie. Es que… me apetecía presumir un poco.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Es que no lo entiendo…

\- Pues porque soy un imbécil, Alice. Por eso. – Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. – No sé, James empezó a hablar y a decir cosas y yo no quise quedarme atrás. Pero te juro que no volverá a pasar. Y puedes dejarme aquí desnudo si quieres.

\- No voy a hacer eso.

\- ¿Y en tu dormitorio o el mío?

Enarcó una ceja y ella rió y lo besó.

\- Eso podría pensármelo.

\- Me gusta mucho cómo suena.

\- Pero tengo que estudiar y tú también deberías.

\- Aburrida…

\- Pero me adoras.

\- Muchísimo. – Le colocó bien un mechón de pelo y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Sushi y peli de miedo esta noche?

\- No me gustan las pelis de miedo.

\- Las pelis de zombis son pelis de miedo. – Replicó él.

\- Para mí, no. – Alice rió. – Pero a una de zombis me apunto así que te escribo cuando termine, ¿vale?

\- Te voy a preparar una cena fantástica y pondré flores y velas incluso, ya verás.

Albus le guiñó el ojo y se alejó. Menos mal que había conseguido que la chica lo perdonara. Eso le pasaba por bocazas.

* * *

Rose llegó a su cuarto, algo decepcionada. No entendía por qué Alice no se había vengado, ¡Albus se lo merecía! Pero era su vida y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar sus decisiones, por muy erróneas que le parecieran.

Dejó su bolso sobre su cama y frunció el ceño al ver a Lizzy salir del baño. Las cosas estaban bastante tensas entre ellas desde la confesión de la morena.

\- Hola. – La saludó. – Creía que estarías con James.

\- Estoy enfadada con él. – Contestó la otra, seca.

\- ¿Por lo conversación de esta mañana con Albus?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Alice me lo ha contado.

\- Ah. – Asintió lentamente y suspiró. – Es un gilipollas.

\- Pues vas a casarte con él. – Le recordó.

\- Creo que recuerdo perfectamente todas las proposiciones de matrimonio que me han hecho, ¿sabes?

Lizzy se cruzó de brazos y Rose suspiró y se acercó un poco a ella.

\- ¿Vas a estar eternamente enfadada conmigo? – Le preguntó en un murmullo.

\- No. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que no debería estar enfadada con mi dama de honor principal cuando me case.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu dama de honor?

\- ¿Quién si no?

\- Lizzy, entiendes por qué creo que esto es una locura, ¿verdad? – La miró hasta que, finalmente, la morena asintió y ella tuvo que contener un suspiro de alivio. – ¿Cuándo vais a decírselo a vuestros padres?

\- Cuando James se gradúe. Prepararemos las cosas durante mi último año y nos casaremos el próximo verano. – Contestó. – Rose, sé que vamos muy rápido y que puede parecer de locos, pero le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Como jamás volveré a querer a nadie. Y quiero estar siempre con él. ¿Qué hay de malo en casarnos?

\- Que os queda mucha vida por vivir.

\- La viviremos juntos.

La pelirroja no contestó. Aquello era una tontería y no estaba segura de que fuera a terminar bien. No podía apoyar aquella boda, aunque saber que iban a esperar algo más de un año la tranquilizó un poco. A lo mejor entraban en razón.

\- No voy a decirte lo que quieres escuchar. – Dijo finalmente.

\- Yo tampoco. – Contestó Lizzy. – Supongo que tendremos que aprender a vivir con la opinión de la otra, ¿no?

\- Supongo.

\- Pero, ¿serás mi dama de honor? No pienso que seas una mejor amiga de mierda. Sé que solo te preocupas por mí… por nosotros. Es que estaba muy emocionada y me molestó que no te pareciera una buena noticia. Pero me encantaría que fueras mi dama de honor principal, Rose.

\- Por supuesto y no quería que te lo tomaras tan a pecho, pero, Lizzy, entiende que es mi opinión y que no voy a mentirte, mucho menos siendo tu mejor amiga, para no disgustarte.

Ambas sonrieron y, simplemente, se abrazaron.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ya estoy de vuelta después del pequeño parón y he decidido actualizar todos los viernes (espero que os venga bien ;)).

Y creo que la moraleja de este capítulo es: las cosas del dormitorio, se quedan en el dormitorio xD James se lo tenía taaaaan merecido, pero la pobre Alice es tan buena que al final no ha sido capaz de vengarse :(

¡Y menos mal que Rose y Lizzy se han reconciliado por fin! Las buenas amigas no deberían estar mucho tiempo peleadas ;)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos la semana que viene,

María :)

PD1: También he actualizado "Cuando éramos los reyes del mundo" (esta vez ha tocado drabble de Alice)

PD2: Los comentarios los contesto mañana :( Perdonadme, srly, pero es que ando reventada, son casi las dos de la mañana y tengo que levantarme a las siete bc mudanza (pero tenía que actualizar sí o sí antes de irme a dormir jajaja)


	84. Chapter 84

Rose salió del examen y sonrió al ver a Scorpius esperándola en la puerta, con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues nada, que he bordado mi examen, me han sobrado unos veinte minutos y, en vez de irme al piso, he pensado que podría quedarme por aquí e invitar a mi preciosa novia a merendar.

\- ¿Matrícula a la vista? – Le preguntó, riendo.

\- No me gusta cantar victoria antes de tiempo, pero… - Se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo. – ¿Y tú qué tal?

\- Pues creo que bien. Me lo esperaba mucho más difícil, la verdad.

\- Seguro que sacas una notaza. ¡A este ritmo vas a superarme!

\- Ya, claro. – Negó con la cabeza. – Scorpius, cariño, sacar mejores notas que tú es humanamente imposible. Pero no te preocupes, todos te queremos seas humano o ciborg. Solo intenta no matarnos cuando comience la rebelión, ¿vale?

\- Muy graciosa. – La fulminó con la mirada. – Te has quedado sin merienda.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Puso morritos y enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello. - ¿De verdad no quieres que vayamos juntitos a una cafetería mona y tomemos algo con mucho chocolate?

\- Los ciborgs no tomamos chocolate.

\- Imbécil.

La pelirroja rió y lo besó con dulzura. Con todo el lío de los exámenes, apenas podían verse –solo para dormir y, de paso, desestresarse un poco, aunque Scorpius nunca quería hacer nada la noche anterior a un examen (decía que estaba concentrado como los deportistas)– así que lo mejor sería aprovechar aquella tarde de descanso.

\- Pero me quieres.

\- Con locura.

\- Anda, vamos a merendar. – Scorpius rió y volvió a besarla. – Han abierto una cafetería nueva que tiene muy buena pinta.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí al lado, la vi el otro día viniendo del piso y pensé que teníamos que probarla en cuanto termináramos los exámenes.

\- Bueno, todavía nos queda uno a cada uno.

\- Sí, pero eso ya no es nada para nosotros.

Entrelazó sus dedos y tiró un poco de ella para empezar a caminar. Se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, aunque se detuvieron un poco antes de llegar a esta. A lo lejos, divisaron a Albus, que caminaba cabizbajo y ambos fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¡Albus! – La pelirroja soltó la mano de su novio y se dirigió hacia su primo con paso apresurado. – Al, ¿estás bien?

\- Rose. – El pelinegro levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente. – Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal te ha ido tu examen?

\- Bien, pero no esperes que me crea que no te pasa nada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Estoy un poco preocupado, pero no es nada…

\- ¿No vas a contárselo a tu prima favorita? – Hizo un puchero y enarcó una ceja. – Venga, Albus, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Es un examen, Rosie.

\- ¿Te ha ido mal?

\- Creo que no voy a presentarme. Es que no voy a poder aprobar la asignatura de todos modos, he estado demasiado distraído este semestre entre unas cosas y otras y no he podido llevarla al día.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada. Puedes hacerla el año que viene.

\- Sí, supongo que sí, pero quería salir y pensar un poco.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada? Podríamos haber organizado algo.

\- Scorpius se pone muy pesado con los exámenes. – Lo señaló con la cabeza y apretó los labios. – No quería que me echara la bronca por estar distraído durante el curso.

\- Lo entiendo. – Rose suspiró. – A veces puede ser un poco intenso, pero podrías haberme llamado a mí. Sé guardar secretos.

\- Tú estabas muy liada y esto no es nada.

\- Anda que…

\- ¿Y dónde ibais?

\- A merendar, ¿te apuntas? ¡Hace mucho que no salimos los tres! – Protestó.

\- ¿Es que ahora tienes algo contra Alice? – Su primo rió. Últimamente solían salir los cuatro juntos.

\- No, claro que no. Sabes que adoro a Alice, pero tú me entiendes.

\- Sí. – Él asintió. – Y sí, claro, me apunto. Así me despejo, pero no le digas a Scorpius nada de lo del examen, ¿vale?

\- Vale, tranquilo.

Lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia donde les esperaba el rubio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Todo bien, Al? – Le preguntó.

\- Nada importante, no te preocupes. – Se encogió de hombros. – Rose me ha invitado a merendar con vosotros así que no os pongáis en modo parejita feliz, ¿eh?

\- ¡Oye! – Protestó la aludida. - ¿Cuándo nos ponemos nosotros así?

\- ¿Quieres la lista larga o la corta?

Le dio un pequeño golpe, que el pelinegro pudo esquivar, y negó con la cabeza.

\- Anda, vamos. – Scorpius rió. – Espero que no esté lleno.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- A la cafetería nueva que han abierto que os comenté el otro día.

\- Ah, sí, estuve con Alice hace un par de días. Le gustó mucho. A mí la verdad es que me pareció normal, nada del otro mundo, aunque la decoración es muy, ¿cómo decirlo?, cursi.

\- ¿Cursi? – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Dónde me estás llevando cariño?

\- ¡Es que es temática! – Protestó el rubio.

\- Es como ir a un salón de té antiguo y elegante. – Explicó Albus. – Muy de parejitas como vosotros.

\- O como Alice y tú.

\- Pues sí. – Admitió, sonrojándose un poco. – Pero hoy vamos a salir los tres como en los viejos tiempos.

Se cambió de sitio para colocarse entre la pareja y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de cada uno y los otros dos negaron con la cabeza, aunque no dijeron nada, ni se quejaron por aquella pequeña separación. Aquella tarde volvían a ser solo tres amigos.

* * *

\- No puedo creerme que ya lleves horas haciendo cola. – Lily llegó junto a James y negó con la cabeza. - ¡Todavía quedan un par de horas para que empiece la obra!

\- Ya, pero quiero un buen sitio. Lizzy está muy nerviosa por hacer de Medea, sobre todo porque dice que no lo hizo bien la semana pasada.

\- A mí me pareció que cantó bien.

\- Y a mí, pero ya sabes cómo es. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tengo que darle todo mi apoyo. ¿Me has traído entonces algo de comer?

\- Sí, toma. – Sacó un sándwich de su bolso y suspiró. - ¿Necesitas ir al baño o algo? Puedo quedarme un rato, si quieres.

\- ¿No tienes que estudiar?

\- Llevo muy bien el último examen, no te preocupes. ¡Y lo mismo podría decirte a ti! James Sirius, ¿se te ha olvidado que te gradúas este año? ¿Acaso quieres suspender tus últimos exámenes?

\- Todo bajo control hermanita. ¡Esta mañana hice el último! – Exclamó.

\- ¿En serio? – Lily le dio en el hombro, pegó un pequeño saltó y gritó antes de abrazarlo. - ¡Me alegro muchísimo! ¡Ya tengo un hermano graduado!

\- Bueno, casi, pero no cantes victoria hasta que me den las notas. – Se encogió de hombros y se revolvió el pelo con cierto nerviosismo. – Se me van a hacer los días eternos.

\- Normal… - Lily sonrió. – Anda, ve al baño, me quedo yo haciendo cola.

\- Eres la mejor, hermanita.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue corriendo. La pelirroja suspiró y sacó su móvil. Menos mal que James iba a guardarles asiento porque ella no habría sido capaz de ponerse a hacer cola para ver una obra de universidad tan pronto.

De repente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella frunció el ceño. No conocía aquel número.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Lily Luna Potter?

\- Sí, soy yo, ¿quién es?

\- Hola, Lily, soy la profesora Levine, la jefa de estudios del instituto, no sé si te acordarás de mí.

\- Oh, claro que me acuerdo, profesora. – Contestó rápidamente. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Verás, este año, como sabrás, se celebra el centenario de la fundación del instituto y estamos organizando una reunión de antiguos alumnos. Estamos, además, organizando algunas actividades deportivas y me han encargado avisar a todas las jefas de animadoras para invitaros y pediros que animéis a los equipos.

\- ¡Me parece una idea genial! – Dijo, emocionada. La verdad es que echaba de menos ponerse su uniforme y bailar delante de las gradas a rebosar. - ¿Cuándo sería?

\- El día 21. Sé que queda poco tiempo, pero hemos andado muy ocupados con todos los preparativos y no hemos podido avisaros antes.

\- Por mí perfecto. Estudio en Berkeley y ya estoy terminando los exámenes así que contad conmigo para todo lo que necesitéis.

\- Eres un sol como siempre, Lily.

\- Gracias, profesora.

\- Probablemente llamen a tus hermanos también para los equipos de fútbol y baloncesto así que diles que estén pendientes. No tengo las listas definitivas, pero es imposible que no los avisen.

\- Se lo diré.

\- ¡Ah, una última cosa! Habrá un baile así que traed las coronas y podéis traer a un invitado. Las invitaciones llegarán a casa en estos días y son dobles así que estad atentos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Lily. Te mandaré un mensaje con los horarios de ensayo para que te pases cuando puedas.

\- Muy bien. Hasta pronto, profesora.

Colgó y se quedó unos instantes mirando la pantalla. Un baile, un invitado. El año anterior le habían pedido ir al baile dieciocho chicos, pero este año solo quería ir con uno. Y no sabía lo que él opinaría de aquello. A lo mejor le parecía demasiado formal. Estarían allí toda su familia y amigos del instituto. Sería muy raro.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta. – James volvió, sonriendo, y ocupó su sitio. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Me han llamado del instituto. Van a celebrar el centenario y nos están llamando a las animadoras y eso. Albus y tú tenéis que estar pendientes del móvil, probablemente os llamarán para que juguéis.

\- Oye, suena muy divertido. – Contestó, sonriendo.

\- Sí y habrá también un baile y tenemos que llevar las coronas y a un invitado.

\- Me encantará llevar a Lizzy a un baile.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Me voy ya, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro. Gracias por guardarme el sitio y por el bocadillo, enana.

\- No hay de qué. Nos vemos en un rato.

Se despidió con un gesto y se alejó con paso apresurado. Tenía que pensar y, quizás, hacer la llamada de la vergüenza. Sí, tenía que saber qué opinaba su madre de todo aquello.

* * *

James se coló en los camerinos con una enorme sonrisa. Lizzy había estado sublime –le había dado miedo hasta a él, que la conocía perfectamente– y a él le había encantado aquella tragedia clásica.

Esperó en la puerta hasta que la morena salió, con el vestido que llevaría a la cena del grupo de teatro aquella noche.

\- ¡James! – Se acercó corriendo a él y lo besó.

\- Has estado fantástica, Lizzy. – Le dijo, cuando se separaron. – Ha sido la mejor actuación que he visto nunca. ¡Vas a triunfar algún día!

\- Me ves con buenos ojos. – Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Has tenido que hacer mucha cola?

\- Un poco, pero ha merecido la pena, créeme. – Cogió su mano y la besó. – Y tengo dos cosas que contarte.

\- Pues dime.

\- La primera es que me han llamado de mi antiguo instituto porque están celebrando el centenario. Quiere que juegue en un partido de antiguos alumnos y después habrá un baile.

\- ¿Me estás invitando al baile de graduación, James Potter?

\- Sí, ¿vendrás? Es el día 21. Todavía estarás aquí.

\- Claro que iré. – Lo besó y sonrió. - ¿Y la segunda?

\- Bueno, más que algo que contarte, es… - Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y lo abrió, mostrando un anillo. – Bueno, ¿te lo propongo otra vez o te lo pongo y ya está?

\- Mi respuesta seguirá siendo un sí, hagas lo que hagas.

\- Sé que no es de Tiffany's, pero…

\- Es perfecto. Además, ya te dije que solo necesitaba que fuera tuyo. No quiero nada más.

Él sonrió y se lo puso y ambos se abrazaron. Estaban cada vez más cerca de la boda.

Salieron al auditorio, donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos, además de James y Lily Potter, que habían ido a ver a la novia de su nieto.

\- Has estado fabulosa. – Le dijo Lily, abrazándola.

\- Muchas gracias. – Lizzy rió. – Me alegra veros por aquí y mucho más que os haya gustado la obra. He ensayado mucho y he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- Pues lo has conseguido y… - Desvió la mirada casi sin querer al ver algo brillar en el dedo de la chica y tuvo que contener una exclamación al ver aquel anillo que, claramente, era de compromiso. La miró y la morena, que se había dado cuenta, se mordió el labio, alarmada. No era difícil deducir que todavía no querían contarle aquello a nadie así que la mujer, simplemente, sonrió con indulgencia y carraspeó. - ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

\- No… no lo sé.

\- Oh, sí, que lo has hecho genial. – Apoyó una mano en su brazo y bajó el tono de voz para que nadie pudiera escucharla. – Ya nos lo contaréis cuando estéis listos, pero déjame decirte que os merecéis solo lo mejor.

\- Gracias.

Lily sonrió y se giró para mirar a su nieto, que bromeaba con su abuelo y sus hermanos. Ella también había sido joven, había estado enamorada y se había casado en un arranque de locura y solo esperaba que él y Lizzy pudieran llegar a ser tan felices como lo habían sido James y ella durante tantos años.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues parece que a los chicos les ha surgido un (último) evento antes del final del curso académico ;) Seguro que lo pasan muy bien (y a ver qué pasa con Lily y su invitación).

Rose, Albus y Scorpius siguen siendo los mismos amigos, por mucho que les preocupara que la relación pudiera cambiar las cosas :D

Y Lily Potter es amor total *-*

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene (mañana subiré un drabble sobre Scorpius en "Cuando éramos los reyes del mundo", btw).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	85. Chapter 85

\- Mamá, no es divertido.

\- Oh, claro que lo es, cariño. Es la tercera vez que me llamas para hablar de lo mismo.

Lily bufó y se tapó la cara con las manos y Ginny lanzó otra carcajada. No podía creerse que su hija le estuviera pidiendo consejos amorosos, especialmente por cómo había sido siempre con esos temas.

\- En serio, ¿tú crees que es muy precipitado? A ver, ya sabe lo de la fiesta porque Albus ha invitado a Alice y James a Lizzy y Rose a Scorpius, pero…

\- No sabes si quieres invitarlo al baile.

\- Es que, mamá, mi último baile fue totalmente distinto. – Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama, con cuidado de no mover mucho el ordenador. – El año pasado yo ni siquiera pensaba en salir en serio con nadie, era una rompecorazones. ¿Qué pensará todo el mundo si me ve llegar con un novio?

\- No debería importante eso. ¿Crees que a tus hermanos les preocupa? – Enarcó una ceja y tomó un sorbo de té. – Cariño, Albus y James van a llevar a las chicas y han sido tan rompecorazones como tú. O eso supongo porque es una de las primeras veces que me contáis algo así.

\- ¿Y si se asusta?

\- Pues retiras la invitación.

\- ¿Te habrías invitado a papá?

Ginny frunció levemente el ceño. Ella empezó a salir con Harry más o menos con la edad de su hija y, a pesar de que el chico era el mejor amigo de su hermano –o, quizás, incluso debido a eso– y lo coladita que había estado por él cuando era pequeña, tardó bastante en contárselo a su familia y amigos.

\- A ver, no, pero porque la situación era distinta. Además, no es lo que yo haría en tu lugar sino lo que tú quieres hacer.

\- No me estás ayudando.

\- Lily Luna, siempre has hecho lo que has querido y nunca nos has querido escuchar. Creo que podrás apañártelas bien solita.

\- Gracias, mamá.

\- Sigue a tu corazón y ya está.

\- Hablaré con James, al menos él sí que sabe dar consejos. O con papá, a ver qué opina.

\- Tu padre dice que, mientras estés sana y salva, puedes hacer lo que quieras, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. – Esta noche he quedado con él, a ver qué hago.

\- Solo sigue a tu corazón, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, mamá. Hablamos luego.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo.

Lily cerró Skype y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Al parecer tendría que seguir dándole vueltas a aquello.

* * *

Alice nunca antes había entendido cómo sus amigas podían mantener relaciones en sitios prácticamente públicos. Aquellos eran momentos muy íntimos y todo el mundo debería tener el suficiente autocontrol como para no hacer aquello fuera de un dormitorio o, al menos, un apartamento. Ella jamás sería capaz de hacerlo en un lugar público, estaba segura. O eso había creído hasta esa tarde porque todas sus teorías se acababan de caer por completo.

\- Albus, por favor…

El chico sonrió y siguió acariciándola bajo la ropa interior y besando su cuello. Había ido a buscarla a su último examen y habían acabado liándose en uno de los baños de la facultad, pero las cosas habían ido caldeándose poco a poco y cada vez les costaba más controlarse.

\- No aguanto, joder, no aguanto.

\- Alice, baja la voz. – Le pidió. Se separó de su cuello y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sin dejar de tocarla. – Nos van a pillar.

\- Es que no puedo…

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Mira, Albus, solo voy a decirte una cosa, pero no esperes que vuelva a repetirlo en la vida, ¿vale? Fóllame. Aquí y ahora mismo.

\- Creía que decías que la gente debía aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

\- A la mierda eso.

\- Vaya, señorita, a ver si voy a tener que chivarme por…

La castaña bufó, se aferró a su camiseta y, con un movimiento rápido, intercambió sus posiciones, poniéndolo contra la pared. Lo besó con pasión y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

– No conocía esta faceta tuya. – Comentó él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la mano de la chica. – Pero no pienso quejarme.

\- Llevo mucho diciéndotelo: me estás llevando al lado oscuro. – Le dio un pequeño bocado en el cuello y sonrió. – Yo era una chica adorable y virgen cuando te conocí y mírame ahora. Pero te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti. – La besó otra vez y la giró de nuevo, apoyándola contra la pared. – Y, ahora, vamos a poner esto aún más interesante, ¿no?

\- Creía que iba a tener que rogarte.

\- No soy tan cruel, ni tampoco idiota, ¿por quién me tomas?

\- Pues no lo sé, cariño. Pero, ¿tenemos que hablar tanto?

\- Claro que no.

Volvieron a besarse y el chico la subió, haciendo que enredara las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tanteó un poco el terreno, aunque en seguida entró en ella y Alice gimió y se mordió el labio. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho y sus ganas, quedaba un ápice de cordura en su mente. Se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien la descubriera.

\- Eres tan increíble. – Murmuró en su oído. – Eres maravillosa. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, sin dejar de decirle lo mucho que la quería y Alice tuvo que morderse aún más el labio. Le encantaba que le dijera esas cosas haciendo el amor. Le clavó las uñas en el hombro con fuerza y arqueó la espalda al sentir cómo llegaba a la cima y todo su cuerpo se contraía. Albus sonrió y, simplemente y sin dejar aquello, la besó otra vez.

* * *

Lily se miraba en el espejo y suspiraba. Leo le había dicho que la salida de aquella noche era una sorpresa y no tenía ni idea de nada Solo le había dicho que se pusiera el vestido de corte más clásico que tuviera y ella no sabía qué esperar. Se había puesto un vestido verde que se entallaba a la altura de la cintura y se abría después y recogido la melena en un recogido bajo. Esperaba que aquello fuera lo suficientemente "clásico".

Se retocó el pintalabios y subió un poco el volumen de la música. Todavía quedaban diez minutos para su cita y no sabía qué más hacer ya. Por suerte, la puerta se abrió entonces y Alice, con el pelo ligeramente alborotado y una enorme sonrisa, entró al cuarto.

\- Hola, Lils. ¿Qué tal? Creí que ya te habrías ido.

\- No, todavía estoy esperando a Leo. – Contestó, frunciendo el ceño. – Tía, si no te conociera y no supiera que no has pasado por el apartamento, diría que vienes de echar un buen polvo.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué dices eso? – Preguntó, poniéndose completamente roja.

\- Ay, Dios, es verdad. – Lanzó un pequeño grito y empezó a reír. – Alice, eres un pendón.

\- ¡Retira eso!

\- ¿Dónde ha sido?

\- No pienso contestar a esa pregunta.

\- Eso es porque tengo razón.

\- Yo…

\- Creía que decías que teníamos que aprender a controlarnos, Alice. – La cortó, todavía riendo.

\- Y sigo diciendo lo mismo porque una cosa es hacerlo una vez y otra muy distinta lo que tú hiciste en Disneyland, Lily.

\- ¿En el baño de la facultad entonces?

\- Sí. – Confesó la castaña finalmente. Se mordió el labio y fijó la mirada en los pies. – No sé qué me ha pasado.

\- Las hormonas, que son unas perras.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Es la verdad, ¿no? – Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió al escuchar un mensaje en su móvil. – Debe ser Leo, por fin.

\- ¿Todavía no sabes dónde va a llevarte?

\- Ni idea, pero espero ir bien así. – Se levantó de un salto y cogió su bolso. – No me esperes despierta.

\- No pensaba hacerlo, tranquila. – Le guiñó un ojo y rió.

Lily le sacó la lengua y, finalmente, salió del dormitorio. Atravesó rápidamente los pasillos y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la entrada, donde Leo la esperaba perfectamente arreglado con un pantalón elegante, camisa y un chaleco encima.

\- Pero, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Comentó. Se acercó a él y lo besó. – Qué guapo, hacemos buena pareja.

\- Y tanto. – La cogió de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. – Estás preciosa, Lily.

\- ¿Me he vestido bien para nuestro plan?

\- Muy bien.

\- ¿Y vas a decirme ya de qué se trata?

\- Vamos a una cena temática.

\- ¿Qué? – Enarcó una ceja y él rió.

\- Sí, exacto: a una cena temática de los años 50. ¿Qué te parece?

Enarcó ambas cejas, lo miró unos instantes y, finalmente, empezó a reír y lo abrazó.

\- Me encanta la idea. ¿Es muy lejos?

\- Sí, pero, tranquila, he alquilado un coche de época para hoy.

\- Has pensado en todo.

\- Absolutamente. – Sonrió y le dio un leve toquecito en la nariz. - ¿Me permite escoltarla, señorita?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien, vamos.

Le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó y, juntos, fueron hasta el coche que les esperaba en la esquina. Se montaron en la parte de atrás y, en seguida, el conductor arrancó.

Cenaron con un par de parejas más –un matrimonio que celebrara sus cinco años de casados y unos ancianos que había ido a rememorar sus primeros años juntos y les contaron muchísimas anécdotas que les hicieron reír y enamoraron– y pasaron el resto de la noche bailando al ritmo de una orquesta de época y bebiendo champagne hasta que, a las dos de la madrugada, la fiesta terminó y volvieron a su coche.

\- Ha sido una pasada y Edith y Richard son la pareja más adorable que he conocido en mi vida. Y eso es difícil porque en mi familia todos son unos empalagosos. – Comentó Lily antes de apoyarse en el hombre de Leo.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado. Me dijiste que querías un premio por ayudarme a sacar buenas notas, ¿no?

\- Ha sido un premio maravilloso, pero, como vivimos en los años 50 y yo soy una buena chica, no voy a acostarme contigo esta noche.

\- Bueno, solo por ver tu cara de ilusión bailando, ha merecido la pena. – Contestó él. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura y se encogió de hombros. – Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, la verdad.

\- Y, oye, Leo, ya que nos lo hemos pasado tan bien en el baile, había pensado que, quizás, querrías…

Se puso completamente roja y no terminó la pregunta y él sonrió y besó su frente. Llevaba varios días preguntándose si lo invitaría o no. Y meditando su respuesta, por si acaso.

\- Me encantaría ir contigo al baile, Lily.

\- No tienes por qué venir si no te apetece o, bueno, podemos ir en plan informal, yo… es que no sé muy bien cómo va todo esto.

\- Yo tampoco. – Confesó. – Pero podemos averiguar juntos cómo funciona, ¿no?

\- Sí y, además, podrás verme con mi uniforme sexy de animadora.

La pelirroja sonrió y lo besó. Al final no había sido tan difícil y cada vez tenía más ganas de que llegara el día de la fiesta.

Hola a todos :)

Ay, perdonad el retraso pero entre el resfriado (que no me deja articular más de dos frases seguidas) y que no me gustan los capítulos de transición (aunque sean necesarios como este), no terminaba de gustarme nada de lo que escribía.

Pero ya lo tenéis aquí y espero que os haya gustado ;)

Alice es el claro ejemplo de que nunca se puede decir "de este agua no beberé" y Lily y Leo son un amor en el fondo :3

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el viernes/sábado,

María :)


	86. Chapter 86

\- ¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la fiesta del centenario del East High School! – Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear y la jefa de estudios sonrió. – Como sabéis todo el instituto estará abierto para que podáis volver a visitarlo, tendremos charlas de antiguos alumnos y profesores y competiciones deportivas en las que se enfrentaran los mejores alumnos de nuestras promociones.

\- Ese soy yo. – Murmuró James, haciendo que Lizzy pusiera los ojos en blanco.

\- A la hora de comer podréis disfrutar de un menú especial en la cafetería y, por la noche, se celebrará el baile especial. ¡Espero que nadie haya olvidado sus invitaciones! – El público volvió a gritar de emoción y la mujer rió de nuevo. – Y, bueno, ya no os entretengo más. ¡Disfrutad mucho de este día!

Aplaudieron y ella bajó del pequeño escenario en el que estaba.

\- ¡Qué emocionante! – Lily dio un pequeño salto. – En diez minutos empieza una charla súper interesante sobre química, la da un chico que se está doctorando en el MIT y fue alumno hace unos años. ¿Quién se apunta?

Todos la miraron con una ceja enarcada y ella bufó.

\- Vale, vosotros os lo perdéis, iré sola o se lo diré a la abuela Lily, que seguro que se apunta.

\- ¿A tu abuela le gusta la química, Lils? – Le preguntó Lizzy con curiosidad.

\- Mucho. Se le daba genial en el instituto y dice que, de haber podido estudiar, habría hecho Química, como yo.

\- Entonces seguro que se anima a ir contigo.

\- Sí y, si no, no pasa nada. Total, después tengo que ir al último ensayo.

\- ¿Cuando tienes que animar al final? – Le preguntó Leo, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Al final de la mañana, a mi grupo le ha tocado el partido de Albus así que más te vale hacerlo bien o nos harás quedar fatal. – Lo amenazó, sonriendo. – Hemos preparado un número muy chulo y eso que hay algunas mujeres como de 40 años.

\- Haré lo que pueda, pero, vaya, seguro que ganamos. – Dijo Albus con chulería. – Y te dedicaré la victoria, Alice.

\- No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, Al. – Dijo la chica, con dulzura. – A mí me gustaría dar un paseo y que me enseñaras tu antiguo instituto.

\- Será un placer. – Le tendió el brazo y sonrió. – Aunque tendremos que pasarnos por la charla de mis tíos sobre emprendimiento.

\- Oh, sí, si no venís mi padre se enfadará con todos vosotros. – Intervino Fred. – Aunque yo quizás llegue tarde.

\- Mi partido termina justo a esa hora. – Explicó la chica, sonriendo. – Espero que os paséis un rato, ¿eh?

\- Seguro. – James sonrió e intercambió una rápida mirada con su primo. Otro que se había enamorado hasta las trancas. – Pero ahora voy a enseñarle a Lizzy el auditorio y el vestuario. Y después mis trofeos, por supuesto.

\- ¡Cómo no! – Rose puso los ojos en blanco. – Pues nosotros daremos una vuelta y después ya nos iremos cuadrando para veros a todos, ¿vale?

\- Sí, claro, como veáis. – Albus asintió. – Pues, ¿nos vemos en un rato?

\- Nos vemos en un rato.

* * *

\- Me cae bien tu novio.

Lily sonrió a su abuela y se sonrojó un poco. Estaban ambas sentadas en pupitres contiguos, esperando que la charla comenzara y la mujer le había lanzado ya varias indirectas sobre Leo antes de dejarle caer aquella directa.

\- Es muy simpático. – Contestó.

\- Sí, desde luego, es un chico muy agradable. Y muy guapo también.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me alegra que te hayas animado a traerlo.

\- No podía dejarlo atrás, ¿no? – Se encogió de hombros. – Llevamos poco tiempo y es mi primera relación seria. Quiero tomármelo todo con calma.

\- Sí, tu hermano y Lizzy ya van bastante deprisa. – La mujer suspiró. – ¿Qué opinas tú de la boda?

\- ¿Boda? – Lily miró a su abuela un poco confusa. ¿Se referiría a algo que había pasado en Nueva York?

\- ¿No os lo han dicho?

\- ¿Decirnos qué?

\- Lily, cariño, ¿no te has fijado en el anillo que lleva Lizzy?

\- ¡¿Qué anillo?! – Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca. Esos dos idiotas no irían a casarse, ¿verdad?

\- Lizzy lleva un anillo de compromiso. Lo vi el día de la obra de teatro, pero no he dicho nada porque supuse que estaban esperando hasta que terminara el curso. Pero creía que vosotros lo sabríais.

\- Dios mío. Eso es una locura.

\- Bueno, si se quieren…

\- Abuela, ¿no me estarás diciendo en serio que te parece una buena idea?

\- A ver, que se hayan comprometido no quiere decir que vayan a casarse mañana mismo. – Explicó. – A mí me parece muy bonito. Se nota que se quieren mucho y si quieren pasar toda su vida juntos, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para juzgarlos?

\- Pero…

\- No digas nada, ¿vale? Creía que vosotros lo sabíais, por eso te lo he comentado, pero lo mejor será que no digamos nada hasta que ellos quieran contárselo a los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Y hazte la sorprendida cuando te lo digan.

\- Pero, abuela…

\- Luego lo hablamos, Lily. Ya va a empezar la charla.

La chica suspiró y asintió lentamente. Tenía que procesar aquella noticia, pero no pensaba dejar aquello así.

* * *

\- Y esta es la sala de los trofeos.

Rose le pidió a Scorpius que la siguiera y ambos entraron a una sala que estaba completamente llena de gente. Había estanterías por todas partes llenas de placas, medallas, trofeos y fotos de equipos.

\- ¿Y dónde están los tuyos?

\- Al fondo. – Señaló la última vitrina. – Los mejores sitios se los llevan los deportistas. El coro, el decatlón académico y nosotros estamos más bien escondidos.

\- ¿Qué me vas a contar? La esgrima era el último mono de los deportes.

\- Anda, ven, te los enseño.

Caminaron hasta la vitrina y Scorpius sonrió al ver los trofeos del equipo de debate de los años de instituto de Rose y algunas placas con mención de honor para la chica.

\- Eras una auténtica estrella, ¿eh? – Rió y señaló una de las placas. – " _Mención especial concedida a la señorita Rose J. Weasley del East Hight School por su intervención decisiva en la final del torneo nacional de debate celebrado en Washington D.C. en febrero de 2013"._

\- Hacía lo que podía. – Rose suspiró. - ¿Sabes? No fui la reina del baile, ni la más lista, ni la delegada de clase. Yo solo me dedicaba a dar largas charlas y me daban premios por eso, todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué.

\- Porque sabes hablar, Rose. Dominas la retórica, como buena futura abogada. Y los demás te escuchan. Podrías haber sido delegada de haber querido, estoy seguro de que habrías conseguido votos.

\- Ya, bueno, lo intenté y perdí, así que… - Negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te he contado que una vez fui de empalme a un torneo? Era un sábado aquí en San Francisco, el campeonato local, y yo juro que iba a acostarme temprano, pero Albus me lió y acabé llegando a casa a las ocho.

\- Maldito Albus, ¿eh?

\- Maldita yo, que me dejé liar. – Rió. – Aunque al final ganamos, ¿eh?

\- A mí me pasó lo mismo en un torneo de esgrima, pero yo acabé perdiendo. Estaba demasiado mareado como para parar los golpes y además veía al otro chico doble y no podía darle.

\- Oh, ¿era un torneo importante?

\- No, estábamos solo en fase clasificatoria. – Contestó. – El resto de enfrentamientos fueron bastante bien y pude pasar a la siguiente fase. Soy un gran espadachín.

\- No lo pongo en duda. – Rose fijó la vista en su placa y suspiró. - ¿Sabes? La primera vez que crucé estas puertas nunca imaginé que ahora estaría así, que sería la persona que soy hoy. Era una chica que se suponía que quería comerse el mundo, que quería vivir, que quería sentirse libre y destacar, que soñaba con que todos supieran su nombre. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me aterraba que la gente llegara a conocerme. Daba discursos porque quería ponerme una coraza y que todos me conocieran solo como la chica del equipo de debate. Supongo que, al final, tenía más miedo del que creía.

\- Tener miedo no siempre es malo. Es síntoma de que nos importa algo, aunque no deberían importarnos el resto del mundo.

\- Ahora lo sé. Y, ¿sabes cuándo dejé de tener tanto miedo?

\- No, ¿cuándo?

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche de novatos que nos escapamos de la fiesta porque era un rollo y acabamos en la azotea de la residencia bebiendo cerveza, liados en una manta y hablando del instituto?

\- Claro.

\- Pues justo entonces. Ahí me di cuenta de que había llevado una coraza y que, aunque había dejado a la gente acercarse a mí e incluso me habían partido el corazón, una parte de mí había estado escondida por miedo. – Explicó. – Me pareciste tan sincero, tan… libre. Yo quería eso también.

Scorpius la miró con dulzura y la besó lentamente. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche y, si Rose quiso ser tan libre como él, él quiso, definitivamente, ser tan fuerte como ella. La escuchaba hablar de retos, de metas, de sueños y solo pensaba en atreverse a todo aquello. Como ella.

Cuando se separaron, Rose rió y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Te quiero.

\- Y yo. Y que sepas que esa conversación también me marcó muchísimo a mí.

Volvieron a besarse, pero se separaron al escuchar un carraspeo. Se giraron y la pelirroja enarcó ambas cejas al encontrarse justo delante a su ex-novio.

\- Toby.

\- Hola, Rose. – Sonrió y alternó la mirada entre ella y el rubio. – No sabía que venías.

\- Sí, bueno, ya he terminado los exámenes. No podía perdérmelo.

\- Claro, es un acontecimiento importante. – Comentó. – Me alegro mucho de verte. Después de nuestra pequeña conversación por mensaje no he vuelto a saber de ti, pero me alegra ver que estás bien. – Se giró hacia Scorpius y le tendió la mano. – Soy Toby, por cierto.

\- Scorpius. – Contestó, estrechándosela durante unos instantes.

\- El novio de Rose.

\- Exacto.

\- Me alegro por vosotros. Rose, es una gran chica.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya. – Se revolvió el pelo. – Estoy con los chicos y eso, pero te he visto y tenía que saludar.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Toby.

\- Lo de tomar un café sigue en pie, Rose. Me gustaría saber cómo te va todo. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- Ya veremos. – Asintió lentamente, pero también sonrió. – Luego iré a saludarlos, ¿vale?

\- Luego nos vemos entonces.

\- Adiós, Toby.

\- Adiós, Rose.

El chico se alejó y la pelirroja volvió a apoyarse en Scorpius, que le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Se arrepiente de haberte dejado. – Murmuró.

\- Lo sé, pero debió arrepentirse hace años y no ahora. – Contestó. – Además, ahora me alegro de aquella ruptura porque, si siguiera con él, ahora no estaría contigo.

\- Oh, mira que ñoña te pones cuando quieres.

\- Se me habrá pegado de ti, cariño. – Ambos rieron y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. – Anda, vamos. Todavía quedan cosas por ver.

* * *

Leo sonrió al ver a Lily salir de la clase que habían habilitado para los ensayos. La chica se estaba rehaciendo la coleta y se dirigía hacia el baño y él no pudo evitar silbarle, haciéndola dar un salto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó al reconocerlo.

\- Albus está preparándose para el partido y Alice se ha quedado hablando con tu madre y algunos de vuestros antiguos profesores.

\- Miedo me da eso.

\- Solo decían cosas buenas, tranquila. – Leo rió. - ¿Cómo va ese ensayo? ¿Puedo entrar a cotillear?

\- Ni hablar. – Negó con la cabeza. – Así disfrutarás más de mi número luego.

Se acercó a él y lo besó, enredando las manos detrás de su cuello.

\- Bueno, creo que podré esperar un poco.

\- Así me gusta. – Rió y lo besó otra vez. Lo miró unos instantes, un poco dubitativa. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho su abuela y, aunque le había dicho que no se lo diría a nadie, ¿qué más daba comentárselo a Leo? – Por cierto, si te cuento una cosa, ¿me prometes no decírselo a nadie?

\- Claro, cuéntame.

\- James y Lizzy van a casarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la pelirroja suspiró, aliviada. Menos mal que no era la única que creía que se les había ido la cabeza.

\- Mi abuela dice que Lizzy lleva un anillo de compromiso.

\- Qué fuerte…

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Y nadie lo sabe?

\- Al parecer… No digas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Le dije a mi abuela que no lo contaría.

\- No lo haré, tranquila.

\- Voy a beber agua y me vuelvo rápido al ensayo. Queremos hacerlo una última vez antes de prepararnos.

\- Te veré luego.

Lily se marchó y él suspiró y se revolvió el pelo. Lizzy tenía su edad, ¿cómo podía estar pensando en matrimonio? Aquello era demasiado grande como para no contarlo. Así que sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir al grupo de piso.

 _"_ _Tenéis que prometerme que no diréis nada. No vais a creeros lo que me acaba de contar Lily"._

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Vaya, pues parece que la noticia de la boda se va extendiendo ;) Ay, ¿hasta dónde llegará? Y ambas Lilys son monísimas :3

Rose y Scorpius son tan monos como siempre ;) Y Toby se ha quedado con las ganas de recuperar a su ex JÉ.

A ver qué les depara el resto de la fiesta a los chicos porque quedan los partidos y el baile ;) Aunque, como he comentado por twitter, la historia se acaba y puede que le queden solo unos cuatro o cinco capítulos :( Pero os tengo una sorpresa reservada, ejem.

Un beso enorme,

María :) 

PD: ¿Alguien ha pillado el guiño en el nombre del instituto? Porque tendrá mi amor eterno de ser así ;)


	87. Chapter 87

\- ¿Y a cuántas chicas te has traído aquí? – Lizzy enarcó una ceja y James rió y la besó con dulzura. – Eso no es una respuesta.

\- A unas cuantas, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. – Contestó finalmente.

La morena rió y negó con la cabeza antes de besarlo de nuevo y abrir la puerta de aquel pequeño cubículo. Salió al baño, donde una chica, que se lavaba las manos, intentaba aguantar la risa.

\- ¿No sois ya un poquito mayores para esto?

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Mer?

\- ¿James?

La rubia se giró rápidamente, lanzó un pequeño grito y corrió a abrazarlo. James soltó la mano de Lizzy y abrazó a la otra, sonriendo.

\- ¡Qué alegría verte! – Siguió diciendo ella. Se separaron y amplió su sonrisa. - ¡No puedo creerme que haya pasado tanto tiempo! Aunque no pierdes las viejas costumbres, ¿eh?

\- ¿Para qué perderlas? – Rió y negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cómo andas? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Estoy viviendo en Los Ángeles, terminé la carrera el año pasado y estoy trabajando para una firma de arquitectos pequeñita.

\- Me alegro muchísimo. Siempre te gustó el diseño de interiores.

\- Sí, es maravilloso. ¿Y tú?

\- Cambié de carrera así que me gradúo este año y sigo con el fútbol. A lo mejor intento ser entrenador.

\- Eso te pega demasiado. – Rió y desvió la mirada hacia Lizzy, que miraba la escena con una ceja enarcada. – Oh, perdona, qué despiste. No me he presentado. Soy Meredith.

\- La novia de James del instituto, lo he deducido. – Sonrió y le estrechó la mano que la otra acababa de ofrecerle. – Encantada, James me ha hablado alguna vez de ti. Soy Lizzy.

\- Espero que solo haya dicho cosas buenas.

\- No sé por quién me tomas, Mer. – El chico negó con la cabeza. - ¿Te han llamado a ti también para animar?

\- Sí, ¿y a ti para jugar?

\- Claro.

\- ¡Entonces será como en los viejos tiempos!

\- Desde luego: yo jugando y tú animando. A ver si sigues dándome suerte.

\- Seguro que sí. – Rió y negó con la cabeza. – Tengo que irme, estamos con los últimos ensayos.

\- Sí, nosotros vamos a ir a ver el partido de baloncesto.

\- Ah, sí, me he encontrado antes a Lily y me ha dicho que Albus jugaba y a ella le tocaba animar en ese, ¿verdad?

\- Exacto.

\- A ver si puedo escaparme y ver el final. De todas formas, saluda a todos de mi parte y ya nos veremos más tarde.

\- Sí, saluda tú también de la mía, Mer.

La chica asintió y, tras dedicarles una última sonrisa a ambos, salió del baño. Lizzy miró a James y le dedicó una media sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, nada. – Contestó, aguantando la risa. – "¡Oh, a ver si sigues dándome suerte!"

\- Yo no he dicho eso.

\- Sí que lo has dicho. – Rió y arrugó la nariz. - ¡Qué monos! Teníais que ser súper cursis cuando salíais.

\- Fuimos los reyes del baile.

\- Me lo creo. Una animadora…

\- Jefa de animadora. – La corrigió.

\- Por supuesto, una jefa de animadoras, ¡cómo no!

\- ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Que hubiera estado saliendo con una empollona tímida y callada? – Puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No, no sé de qué me sorprendo.

James la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Meredith es genial. Me destrozó totalmente el corazón cuando rompimos. – Murmuró. – Pero eso ya es pasado.

\- Sí, claro.

Lizzy cerró los ojos y suspiró. No pudo evitar acordarse de lo que Phoenix le dijo en la boda. "Pregúntale qué pasó la noche en la que Meredith y él rompieron, pero solo si no te da miedo saberlo". ¿Le daba miedo saberlo?

\- Deberíamos ir ya a la pista, no quiero que nos quedemos sin sitio. – Dijo él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, claro, vamos.

La morena asintió y sonrió. Lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro momento.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Albus no se sentía así. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas mientras botaba el balón, buscando al compañero más cercano, y, sobre todo, cada vez que tiraba y encestaba. Había echado mucho de menos los partidos de baloncesto. Además, aquella sensación se incrementaba cada vez que miraba a las gradas y veía a Alice animándolo. Quería ganar ese partido no solo por él, sino también por ella, para poder dedicárselo.

\- ¡Tuya, Albus!

Cogió el balón que le acababan de lanzar y miró el marcador. Apenas quedaban segundos y perdían de dos, necesitaba marcar un triple. Avanzó un poco, con cuidado de que nadie le arrebatara la pelota y, cuando llegó al punto justo, tomó aire y lanzó. El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. El balón llegó al aro justo cuando sonaba la bocina. Giró un par de veces y, justo cuando parecía que iba a entrar, volcó hacia el lado contrario y cayó fuera.

\- No…

El pelinegro no podía creérselo. ¿Acababa de fallar el tiro decisivo? ¡Pero si eso siempre salía bien en las películas! Se quedó quieto, con la vista fija en la canasta, mientras los demás se estrechaban las manos y se felicitaban por el buen partido.

\- Buen tiro, tío. – Le dijo un chico de su equipo con el que había compartido vestuario durante un par de años. – No siempre se puede acertar.

\- Ya, pero me hacía ilusión ganar hoy. – Contestó. Negó con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro. – Pero buen partido.

\- Deberíamos juntarnos más a menudo para echar unas canastas. Lo echaba de menos.

\- Cuenta conmigo siempre que quieras.

Le dio otra palmada y se marchó y Albus se giró y suspiró al ver la expresión enfadada de Lily.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué problema tienes?

\- Era un tiro arriesgado, Lils.

\- ¡Me has dejado fatal! – Protestó. – Tendríais que haber ganado.

\- Sabes que el otro equipo también es del instituto, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero… - Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. – Yo quería que ganarais vosotros.

\- No siempre se puede ganar.

\- Por ahí viene Alice. – Contestó la pelirroja, ignorando su último comentario. – Yo me voy a ver a Leo.

Albus asintió lentamente. Con todo el estrés del partido, casi se le había olvidado lo que su amigo les había contado antes. James y Lizzy iban a casarse. Aquello era de locos. ¿Debería decírselo a sus padres? Alguien tenía que hacerlo, desde luego, y no parecía que ellos dos fueran a contarlo. ¿Y si se fugaban y se casaban a escondidas? A su madre le daría un infarto. Tenía que contarle aquello cuanto antes.

\- Ha sido un buen partido.

La voz de Alice lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró y sonrió.

\- Podría haber sido mucho mejor. – Posó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. – Quería dedicarte la victoria.

\- Siempre puedes dedicarme la última canasta, ¿no? - Comentó con cierta picardía.

\- Muy graciosa.

La castaña rió y lo besó con dulzura.

\- Eres el mejor jugador de baloncesto del mundo, pero esto no es una película, cariño. En la vida real, las canastas no siempre entran, pero lo importante es no rendirse.

\- Pero, ¿sabes qué puede ser como en las películas?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto.

La levantó un poco del suelo para que pudiera enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la besó con pasión, haciendo que varias personas silbaran y que, algunos graciosos, incluso gritaran un poco. Cuando se separaron, Alice, completamente roja, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Albus y este la abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Fíjate, al final no va a estar tan mal esto de haber perdido el partido.

\- Eso parece.

* * *

\- Pero, a ver, tío, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo ya? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Leo bufó y Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues porque Lizzy lleva un anillo de compromiso, era algo evidente. – Contestó. – No sabía que no lo sabíais. Creía que todos estábamos simplemente ignorando el tema.

\- Joder, ¿cómo iba a darme cuenta de eso? – El moreno negó con la cabeza. – Apena coincido con Lizzy y no soy de los que se fija en los anillos nuevos que llevan las amigas de mi novia.

\- Yo que sé, creía que lo sabíais. De todas formas, Albus ha flipado. Estaba con él cuando ha llegado el mensaje y creía que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

\- Hombre, es que enterarte de que tu hermano, que es solo dos años más mayor de tú, va a casarse con una chica de su edad debe ser un shock. – Respondió. – A Lily tampoco le ha hecho gracia, la verdad.

\- Normal…

\- ¿De qué habláis tan serios, chicos?

Rose llegó junto a ellos y apoyó los brazos sobre el hombro de Scorpius. Los miró a ambos, sonriendo, y ellos suspiraron.

\- A ver, Rosie, te va a contar una cosa que debería haberte dicho hace unos días, pero…

\- ¿Has visto el anillo de Lizzy?

\- ¿Tú también?

\- Scorpius, cariño, Lizzy es mi mejor amiga. Sé lo del compromiso desde hace tiempo. – Dijo, al darse cuenta de que ya no había ningún secreto que guardar. – Llevan prometidos desde la noche de la boda de Teddy y Victoria y yo lo sé desde la noche siguiente.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo?

\- Sí, pero Lizzy me pidió que no dijera nada. Nos peleamos un poco porque le dije que me parecía una locura.

\- ¡Pues lo que es! – Comentó Leo.

\- Según ellos no y, la verdad, lo tienen todo bastante pensado. – Siguió diciendo. – Dicen que lo contarán después de la graduación de James pero, a este ritmo, todo el mundo va a terminar enterándose antes.

\- Claro. – Scorpius asintió. – Yo había visto yo el anillo, pero a Leo se lo ha dicho Lily, que se lo ha dicho su abuela. También se había dado cuenta.

\- Y yo se lo he dicho a Albus así que Alice se enterará dentro de nada.

\- ¿Crees que se lo dirá?

\- Albus puede ser un poco bocazas. – Rose suspiró. – De todas formas, Alice seguro que se alegrará y guardará el secreto. Mientras no se enteren mi tía Ginny o mi tío Harry todo irá bien.

\- Mamá, papá, tengo que contaros una cosa muy importante.

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de girarse hacia su hijo mediano, que los miraba con nerviosismo, aferrado a la mano de Alice que lo miraba preocupada. Aquello no le parecía buena idea, pero no había podido hacer nada para convencer a su novio de que no era de su incumbencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Albus? – La pelirroja, que se estaba poniendo en lo peor, suspiró. - ¿Es grave?

\- Bueno, depende de cómo os lo toméis… - El chico tomó una bocanada de aire y, finalmente, lo soltó. – James y Lizzy van a casarse.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ginny me estás haciendo un poco de daño en la mano.

\- ¡Van a casarse, Harry! – Dijo, girándose hacia él. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo zarandeó un poco. - ¡A casarse! ¡Con 20 años!

\- 23 y 21, Gin.

\- ¡¿Y qué?! ¿Es que no ves el problema, Harry?

\- Sí, claro que lo veo, pero que te de un infarto no solucionará nada. – Posó las manos en sus brazos y fijó sus ojos en los suyos. – Vamos a pararnos a respirar un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Cerró los ojos y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse. Una vez estuvo más relajada, se giró de nuevo hacia Albus y se cruzó de brazos. – A ver, cuéntame.

\- No sé mucho más, mamá. Ellos no nos lo han dicho. – Explicó. – Me lo ha dicho Leo, que se lo ha dicho Lily, que se lo ha dicho la abuela Lily.

\- ¿La abuela? – Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Al parecer Lizzy lleva un anillo de compromiso y ella ha sido la única que se ha dado cuenta.

\- Vale, si todavía no os lo han dicho ni a vosotros es porque tienen planes de casarse, pero a largo plazo. – La mujer suspiró. – Y eso es una buena noticia porque no está embarazada. Aunque me dejó bastante claro cuando tuvieron el susto que, si se quedara embarazada, lo abortaría.

\- No creo que sea nada de eso. Es solo que van muy rápido.

\- Gracias por contárnoslo, cariño. – Ginny sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo.

\- Pero no les digáis nada, ¿vale? Solo os lo cuento para que estéis preparados para la que se avecina.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso, pero no se lo comentaremos hasta dentro de unos días. Hasta después de la graduación.

\- Vale.

Albus se encogió de hombros y miró a Alice, que negó con la cabeza. No sabía si aquello iba a salir bien.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Lo primero, siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que mi abuela murió el día 17 y no he tenido mucho ánimo para escribir hasta hace poco. Quise actualizar el viernes, pero estuve en unas jornadas en otra ciudad y no he podido ponerme hasta ahora con el capítulo.

En segundo lugar, y hablando ya del capítulo, parece que los Potter no saben guardar un secreto. ¡Menudo es Albus, qué directo! (Y pobre Rose, con lo que le ha costado a ella que nadie se enterara...)

¿Y qué opináis de Meredith? ;)

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos prontito (y de verdad).

Un beso enorme y mil gracias por seguir ahí (sobre todo ahora que nos acercamos al final),

María :)


	88. Chapter 88

\- Os juro que no le veo la gracia a esto. – Lizzy negó con la cabeza, aunque no desvió la vista del campo de juego.

\- Ni tú ni nadie, pero es el deporte nacional. – Contestó Rose, dándole un golpecito con su hombro. – Además, ¡tu prometido va ganando!

\- Baja la voz. – La reprendió, mirando hacia los lados de forma nerviosa. – Se va a enterar todo el mundo.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Si su amiga supiera que ya lo sabían prácticamente todos…

\- Yo no he dicho nada. – Se encogió de hombros y centró su atención de nuevo en el partido. – Mira, ya está casi terminando. Si marcan ahora, ganan.

\- Eso espero… - Lizzy se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

Nunca le habían importado los deportes, pero quería que el equipo de James ganara. Se lo merecía muchísimo, aquello le apasionaba y había estado entrenando mucho. Tenía que ganar aquello.

\- ¡Y James Potter anota y le da la victoria a su equipo! – Anunciaron por megafonía. - ¡El equipo uno consigue el triunfo!

La morena lanzó un pequeño gritó y comenzó a saltar y aplaudir mientras todos empezaban a vitorearlos. James, en el campo, se quitó el casco, alzó los brazos y lanzó un grito antes de acercarse hacia las animadoras y abrazar a Meredith.

\- ¡Casi como en los viejos tiempos! – Exclamó ella, mientras él le daba vueltas. - ¡Sigo trayéndote suerte!

\- Eso parece. – La soltó y sonrió. – Me ha gustado mucho poder hacer esto contigo una última vez.

\- A mí también, James. Ha sido como volver al instituto y… ha sido genial. – La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y apoyó una mano en su mejilla. - ¡Y ahora ve con tu novia, corre!

Él la soltó y se dirigió hacia las gradas. Se coló como pudo entre el público y fue saltándolas hasta llegar junto a Lizzy, cogerla de la cintura y besarla con pasión frente a todo el mundo.

\- Menudo copión. – Murmuró Albus a Alice. – Eso lo hemos hecho ya nosotros hace un rato.

\- Pero la diferencia es que él ha ganado y tú eres un pringadillo que ha fallado el último tiro. – Intervino Lily, que lo había escuchado todo.

\- ¡Oye, un respeto a tu hermano mayor! – Protestó.

\- ¿He dicho alguna mentira? – Enarcó una ceja y lanzó una carcajada. – No seas mal perdedor, Albus.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Para mí eres un campeón. – Le dijo Alice, sonriendo.

\- ¿Ves, Lils? Soy un campeón. – Dijo, con chulería.

\- Pero su opinión no es imparcial. – Replicó su hermana. – Yo también creo que Leo es un campeón, pero soy su novia así que nadie va a hacerme caso.

\- Gracias, Lils. – Masculló el aludido, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Albus maldijo un poco y la castaña se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Diga lo que diga tu hermana, para mí eres el mejor.

\- Joder, Alice, voy a tener que acabar pidiéndote matrimonio yo también.

\- Espera, ¿tú cómo sabes eso? – Lily los miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Pregúntale al campeón de tu novio.

La chica se giró hacia él, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

\- Venga, Lily, ambos sabemos que era un cotilleo demasiado jugoso como para callárselo. – Se excusó. – Tú tampoco podías decir nada y me lo contaste a mí. Yo solo se lo he dicho a Albus. Scorpius también había visto el anillo.

\- ¡Pero si mi hermano es un bocazas! Seguro que toda la familia lo sabe ya. – Volvió a mirar al pelinegro. – No se lo habrás dicho a papá y mamá, ¿verdad?

\- Tenían que saberlo, Lils.

\- ¡Los van a matar! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Insisto: tenían que saberlo.

\- Yo le dije que no se lo contara, pero… - Alice se encogió de hombros y suspiró. – Al menos han decidido no hablar con ellos hasta que pase la graduación.

\- Joder, menudo lío…

\- ¿Qué cuchicheáis tanto, chicos? – Ginny se acercó a ellos, con una ceja enarcada, y apoyó las manos en las caderas.

\- Mamá, tus hijos son estúpidos. Los hicisteis mal. – Contestó Lily. – Menos mal que después me tuvisteis a mí porque, si no, menudo desastre.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- También la hicisteis mal a ella. – Intervino Albus. – No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero tiene un ego del tamaño de Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Y acaso James y tú tenéis menos?

\- Sí, igual os hicimos demasiado rápido o algo.

\- ¡Mamá! – Protestaron ambos al mismo tiempo haciéndola reír.

\- Vosotros habéis empezado. – Negó con la cabeza. – Vamos a ir ahora a ver la obra de teatro sobre la historia del instituto. ¿Os venís?

\- No creo, quiero empezar a prepararme pronto para el baile y quiero aprovechar ahora que todo estará más o menos tranquilo. – Contestó Lily.

\- Sí, eso será lo mejor. – Alice sonrió con dulzura. – Pero muchas gracias por la invitación, Ginny.

\- Como queráis. – La mujer sonrió. Alice le parecía adorable y le alegraba muchísimo que estuviera saliendo con su hijo y ambos tuvieran una relación normal y tranquila. – Os vemos luego entonces.

* * *

Rose suspiró y se miró al espejo. Un baile. ¿De verdad tenía ganas de aquello? Definitivamente, no muchas. No podía evitar acordarse de su baile del instituto y se sentía un poco mal por ello. Aquella noche se lo pasó genial y, poco después, el chico que le había jurado y perjurado que la quería le había roto el corazón. Y aquello era como revivir el trauma.

Una antigua compañera salió entonces de una de las duchas y le dedicó una sonrisa, que ella devolvió. Le alegraba ver a gente con la que se había llevado relativamente bien en el instituto y con la que ya no tenía ningún tipo de contacto. A decir verdad, de su grupo de amigos apenas cuatro o cinco seguían en contacto y, aunque le encantaba su nuevo círculo y no podía estar más feliz de tener a Lizzy como mejor amiga y Scorpius como novio, no podía evitar echar algunas cosas de menos. Especialmente aquel día.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Alice, que ya estaba arreglada y esperaba a que las demás terminaran sentada en un banco, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

\- Sí, es que tengo muchos recuerdos en este sitio.

\- Ya me imagino. El instituto es una época que nos marca mucho para bien o para mal. – La castaña suspiró. – Hay cosas que no se pueden ni deben olvidar.

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. – Apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió. – Alice, ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo muchísimo que me alegra tenerte como amiga y amadrinada?

\- Probablemente.

\- Te lo repito por si acaso: me alegro muchísimo. – Suspiró. – Y Albus tiene muchísima suerte.

\- No exageres.

\- No lo hago.

\- ¡Ya estoy lista!

Lily salió, por fin, vestida con un precioso vestido de fiesta verde y unos tacones altísimos. Ya se había maquillado y recogido el pelo y ya solo le quedaba ponerse la corona de reina.

\- Ya iba siendo hora. – Dijo su prima, riendo.

\- ¿Me colocas la corona, Rose?

\- Será un honor, su majestad. – Contestó con cierto sarcasmo.

\- Muy graciosa.

Arrugó la nariz, pero se la pasó y se sentó para que pudiera colocársela. Rose suspiró y, con cuidado de no despeinarla, se la puso.

\- Lista, Lils. Estás preciosa.

\- Gracias, Rose. – Suspiró y se levantó. - ¿Cuánto le queda a Lizzy? Tengo que irme pronto, nos van a hacer una foto a todos juntos.

\- ¿Cuántos Potter va a haber en esa foto?

\- Pues mi abuelo, mi madre, mis hermanos y yo. – Respondió. – El tito Sirius jamás le perdonará al abuelo que le "arrebatara" el título. Y, además, de ellos también estarán Marlene, el tito Bill y el tito Charlie. Y Meg que fue reina con James y Donald que fue rey el año pasado conmigo. Es una pena que Molly, Nix y los demás no hayan podido venir.

\- La verdad es que sí, habría sido una preciosa estampa familiar.

\- Pero, bueno, ¿qué pasa con vuestra familia? – Alice frunció el ceño. - ¡Tenéis más coronas que la reina de Inglaterra!

\- Algo así. – Lily rió y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Os quedáis vosotras esperando a Lizzy?

\- Sí, claro, vete. No te preocupes.

La chica salió del baño y se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia el gimnasio, donde ya estaba todo listo y muchos antiguos alumnos estaban ya reunidos, preparados para la foto.

\- ¡Lils, princesa!

\- ¡Hola, abu!

Lily corrió hacia su abuelo, que estaba sentado junto a Marlene.

\- Estás preciosa. – Dijo la rubia.

\- No soy reina en vano. – Giró sobre sí misma y sonrió. - ¡Qué ganas de que empiece el baile! Voy a lucirme un montón y a pasarlo genial. A ver si vuelven a coronarme reina.

\- ¿Dos años seguidos? – James enarcó una ceja y rió. - ¡Esa es mi nieta! Solo una Potter podría conseguir eso.

\- Lo sé.

Siguieron charlando hasta que los demás llegaron y, poco a poco porque eran muchos, los agruparon por promociones para la foto.

\- Por favor, los hombres a la derecha y las mujeres a la izquierda y sostened los carteles para que se vean bien, pero sin taparos vosotros. – Pidió el fotógrafo, mirando por el objetivo. - ¿Estáis todos? ¿Falta alguien?

\- ¡Mis hermanos! – Exclamó Lily. – Pero puedes hacer la foto sin ellos, son unos tardones.

\- Tú no cambias, ¿verdad, Lily? – Le preguntó Donald, negando con la cabeza.

\- Don, llevas solo unos meses sin verme. – Puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿De verdad crees que me ha dado tiempo a cambiar tanto?

\- Nunca se sabe.

Por suerte, James y Albus entraron corriendo al gimnasio justo entonces y, tras disculparse, se colocaron rápidamente en sus sitios.

\- Mira que llegar tarde... – Meredith sonrió y le colocó bien la corbata a James. - ¡Creía que iba a salir sola!

\- Por favor, Mer, ¿por quién me tomas? – Le puso detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado y rió. – Un rey nunca llega tarde, son los demás los que llegan demasiado pronto.

\- Citando a Julie Andrews en _Princesa por sorpresa_. – La chica rió. – Este es el chico del que me enamoré. Un chulito con un corazón enorme.

\- Siempre he sido una caja de sorpresas.

\- Lo sé.

\- A ver, vamos, sonreíd. – El fotógrafo volvió a posicionarse. - ¡Vamos allá!

Hizo varias fotos y, cuando comprobó que todo había quedado bien, los felicitó y los dejó moverse. Había llegado la hora de que el baile comenzara.

\- ¿Nos hacemos una foto los dos solos, James? Por los viejos tiempos.

\- Claro. – El pelinegro llamó a su hermano, que se acercó con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Nos haces una foto, Al?

\- Sí, claro. Hola, Meredith, por cierto.

\- Hola, Albus. Me alegro muchísimo de verte.

\- Y yo. – Cogió el móvil de la chica y los enfocó. – A ver, sonreíd.

Los otros dos lo hicieron y, en seguida, el mediano de los Potter les devolvió el teléfono y se marchó con Lily y los demás.

\- Voy a subirla a Instagram. ¿Puedo usar nuestro hastag?

\- Claro. – James sonrió. Cuando Meredith y él salían siempre etiquetaban todas sus fotos como #Jadith. – Y etiquétame ahí y en Facebook.

\- Por supuesto. – Tecleó rápidamente y, en seguida, James recibió la notificación de que lo habían etiquetado. Desbloqueó el móvil y sonrió al ver la foto y leer el título. "El rey y la reina están de vuelta por unas horas #Jadith #100añosEHS". – Oye, Meredith, quería comentarte una cosa. La noche que rompimos…

\- Estuviste un poco borde. Sí, lo sé. Pero fue duro para ambos, ¿no? – Suspiró. – Yo tampoco estuve especialmente maja. En aquel momento creía que le estaba diciendo adiós al amor de mi vida. Siempre serás mi primer amor.

\- Y tú el mío. – La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Eres genial, de verdad. Te mereces todas las cosas buenas del mundo.

\- Tú también y estoy segurísima de que te convertirás en el mejor entrenador del mundo.

\- A ver si hay suerte. – Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y suspiró al ver a Lizzy parada cerca, mirándolos con una sonrisa, pero con los ojos algo empañado en algo que parecía duda. – Tengo que dejarte. Lizzy ya está aquí.

\- Es súper guapa y parece muy simpática. – Comentó.

\- Lo es. Es maravillosa.

\- Me alegro por vosotros, de verdad. Y a ver si luego volvemos a coincidir y terminamos de ponernos al día. – Añadió. – No quiero volver a pasar cinco años sin saber apenas de ti, James.

\- Quedamos para tomarnos un café o dos cuando quieras.

Se encogió de hombros, le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola sonreír, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan preciosa?

\- Vaya, alteza, ¿estáis intentando cortejarme? – Preguntó la morena, riendo.

\- Algo así. – Llegó hasta ella y la besó. – Estás guapísima.

\- Tú también. – Desvió la mirada hacia Meredith, que estaba charlando con otros compañeros, y suspiró. – Meredith y tú hacíais muy buena pareja.

\- ¿No irás a decirme que estás celosa, verdad?

\- No, claro que no. Es solo que… - Se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debía preguntarle, que no podía cargarse esa noche. Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Meredith y James parecían una pareja ideal, ¿qué diablos había pasado con Phoenix la noche que rompieron? Tenía que enterarse de aquello de una vez por todas. – James, ¿qué pasó la noche que Meredith y tú cortasteis?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Replicó, algo nervioso.

\- Tú solo contesta a mi pregunta. Y dime la verdad. No te atrevas a mentirme porque me enteraré y será peor. – Insistió. - ¿Y bien?

James bajó la mirada y tragó saliva. No sabía quién le había hablado a Lizzy de aquello –aunque tenía la "ligera" sospecha de que Phoenix tenía algo que ver, ¿quién si no?–, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que contarle aquello.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues esto va llegando a su fin (quedan solo un capítulo y el epílogo) y no podíamos dejar cosas pendientes, ¿no? ;) Ay, ¿qué pasaría aquella fatídica noche? Porque, las cosas claras, Meredith es un amor de chica y me encanta que James y ella (cinco años después de todo) puedan reencontrarse y tener este buen rollo :3 (no todos los ex tienen que llevarse a matar, ¿no?)

Por otra parte, ¡menudos son los Potter con su colección de coronas! ;)

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos la semana que viene con un capítulo... movidito (no spoilers).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	89. Chapter 89

Lily sentía las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavadas en ella mientras bailaba una canción lenta con Leo. Se removió un poco incómoda y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y él suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Cuándo anuncian a los nuevos reyes? – Le preguntó, intentando distraerla.

\- Dentro de poco ya. – Contestó ella. Se separó un poco de él y le sonrió. – Seguro que vuelvo a salir.

\- Segurísimo. – El moreno sonrió. – Sobre todo con lo preciosa que vas esta noche y lo bien que has animado.

\- ¿Verdad?

\- Sí.

La chica se mordió el labio y suspiró. Sentía todas las miradas como un enorme peso. Sabía que todos estaban preguntándose qué hacía exactamente con Leo allí y la estaban empezando a poner un poco nerviosa. A lo mejor había cambiado más de lo que le había dicho a Donald.

\- Oye, Leo. – Carraspeó y dejó de bailar. - ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

\- Muchísimo.

\- ¿Y no te incomoda que no te quiten el ojo de encima?

\- Hombre, a ver, ya sé que soy arrebatadoramente guapo, pero podrían cortarse un poco la verdad…

\- Imbécil. – Lily rió y apoyó las manos en sus hombros. – Te quiero, ¿vale?

\- Y yo a ti.

Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura, haciendo que varios de sus antiguos compañeros comenzaran a murmurar, muertos de curiosidad.

Cuando se separaron, apoyaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

\- Déjales hablar y no les hagas caso, ¿vale? Eres fantástica, Lily.

\- Lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque todos deben estar flipando porque se les ha caído el mito y Lily Luna Potter se ha echado novio. ¡Si Lucy estuviera aquí se moriría!

\- Podemos enviarle una foto si quieres. – Sugirió.

\- Venga, vale.

Sacó su móvil y los dos posaron para un selfie que la pelirroja le envió a la morena antes de seguir bailando.

\- ¡Atención, por favor! – La jefa de estudios, se subió al pequeño escenario y mandó a la banda callar. - ¡Ya tenemos aquí el sobre con el rey y la reina del centenario! Como es una ocasión especial, sus retratos se colgarán en la sala de trofeos y se les obsequiará con un vale regalo de 100 dólares para canjear en tiendas locales.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Lily se aferró, un poco nerviosa, al brazo de Leo. Ella quería que su foto estuviera allí y que todo el mundo pudiera verla eternamente.

\- Y el rey es… ¡Sirius Black!

\- ¡Sí, chúpate esa, James! – Exclamó, soltando a su mujer y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a su amigo. - ¡Eso por robarme el título en nuestra promoción!

\- ¡Impugno esta votación! – Exclamó el otro. - ¡Seguro que ha votado un montón de veces por sí mismo o ha sobornado a gente para que votara por él!

\- Señores, por favor, no discutan. – Dijo la mujer, algo incómoda al ver a aquellos dos ancianos peleándose por una coronita de plástico sin valor y un par de regalos sin importancia. – Por favor, señor Black, suba aquí.

Sirius lo hizo rápidamente y sonrió cuando lo coronaron y dieron el vale regalo.

\- ¿Puedo dar un discurso?

\- Uno muy breve.

\- Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han votado. A mi fabulosa esposa, que fue la reina de nuestra promoción. Con mi mejor amigo, por cierto. Menuda traición. – Bufó. – Menos mal que la pelirroja y yo fuimos buenos con ellos y no nos quejamos, ¿verdad, Lily?

\- ¡Verdad!

\- Lo dices como si te hubiera estado engañando con James. – Protestó Marlene, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Y solo dio la casualidad de que yo fui reina y él rey.

\- Bueno, sí, eso. – Sirius carraspeó. – Es un gran honor para mí y espero que me saquen guapo en la foto para que las generaciones futuras vean que se puede seguir siendo increíble después de los 50.

Todos aplaudieron y él, tras hacer una breve reverencia, bajó del escenario, dejando que la jefa de estudios volviera a tomar la palabra.

\- Muy bien y ahora la reina es… ¡Lily Luna Potter!

La pelirroja lanzó un pequeño grito, dio un salto y besó con pasión a Leo antes de subir corriendo al escenario.

\- ¿Me cambio la corona o cómo va esto? – Preguntó, sonriendo.

\- Vaya, Lily, reina dos años seguidos. – Comentó la mujer, aguantando la risa.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – Exclamó alguien desde el público.

\- ¡Eh! He ganado limpiamente así que a callar. – Replicó ella sin poder la sonrisa.

La jefa de estudios le quitó la corona con cuidado y le puso la otra y ella se giró para recibir los aplausos.

\- Yo solo voy a decir que muchas gracias a todos y que es un honor ser reina otra vez.

Se bajó del escenario, volvió a besar a Leo y lo cogió de la mano para llevarlo al centro de la pista, donde Sirius y Marlene ya esperaban, listos para bailar.

-¡Oh! Los Potter siempre tenéis que tener el protagonismo. – Comentó el hombre antes de guiñarle el ojo.

\- Venga ya, pero si en realidad te encanta tenerme aquí Sirius. – Ella también le guiñó el ojo y rió antes de girarse hacia Leo y agarrarse a él para comenzar a bailar.

\- Sabía que ganarías. – Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió. – Enhorabuena, alteza.

\- Ahora tendrás que traerme el desayuno a la cama y todo.

\- No nos pasemos tampoco, ¿no?

La pelirroja rió y negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada. No hacía falta ponerle palabras a aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

\- Espera un segundo y lo verás.

Rose terminó de subir las escaleras, se quitó una horquilla del recogido y abrió la puerta de la azotea. Scorpius negó con la cabeza, pero la siguió fuera en silencio.

\- Bienvenido al tejado más famoso del East High School.

\- Me da miedo preguntar cómo sabías que era tan fácil abrir esa puerta.

\- Todos nos hemos colado aquí alguna vez. – Contestó, sonriendo. – Las vistas son preciosas, ¿no crees?

\- La verdad es que sí. ¡Mira qué despejado está el cielo! – La miró y sonrió. – Es precioso, Rose.

\- Quería que lo vieras aunque solo fueran unos minutos.

\- Me encanta, de verdad. Además, tenía ganas de tomar el aire. Ha sido un día muy movidito.

\- La verdad es que sí, pero yo me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Y yo también. – Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la besó con dulzura. – Me encanta poder conocer mejor estos pedacitos de ti, Rosie.

\- Y a mí que puedas conocerlos. Y prometo que, si hacen algo así en tu instituto, iré encantada.

\- No esperaba menos. ¡Tengo que enseñarte mis trofeos de esgrima y participar en la exhibición!

Volvieron a besarse y sonrieron. Aquello era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

\- A ver, Meredith y yo rompimos porque ella se iba muy lejos y le daba miedo la distancia. Decía que nuestra relación no soportaría los 2000 kilómetros. – Empezó a contar James, con la mirada fija en las manos. Se habían ido al vestuario de las chicas para poder hablar más tranquilos y ambos estaban muertos de nervios. – Me cabreé muchísimo, le reproché que tenía poca fe en nosotros y ella dijo que solo intentaba ser racional y evitarse un palo mayor y que no entendía cómo yo podía ser tan egoísta. Nos peleamos y acabamos regular, la verdad.

\- Nadie lo habría dicho después de lo de hoy.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y… no sé, Lizz. Ahora sé que ella tenía razón, aunque en ese momento me dolió mucho. Los dos nos pusimos a llorar, nos despedimos con un triste y seco "hasta siempre" después de discutir y tomamos caminos distintos. Y yo, esa noche, me equivoqué al elegir el mío.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Estaba devastado y solo quería quitarme a Meredith de la cabeza. Sentía que había cogido mi corazón y lo había roto en mil pedazos sin contemplaciones. – Siguió diciendo tras unos instantes de silencio. – Estaba muy cabreado y… fui a ver a Phoenix.

\- Ay, Dios. – Lizzy se sintió palidecer y su estómago se encogió. Aquello cada vez le daba peor espina.

\- No me siento muy orgulloso de lo que hice, la verdad, pero, entiéndeme: estaba despechado y Phoenix siempre estaba ahí y… dispuesta. No tuve que decirle nada. Llegué a la puerta de su casa y, en cuanto abrió, la besé y me la llevé a su dormitorio.

\- James, ¿cuántos años tenía Phoenix?

\- 15, pero ya nos habíamos acostado antes. – Se apresuró a decir.

\- ¿Y qué? – Negó con la cabeza. - ¡Era una cría enamorada!

\- ¡Pero ella no se quejó!

\- ¡¿Perdona?! – Sintió cómo una repentina rabia se apoderaba de ella.

\- Joder, Lizzy, es que has reaccionado como si me hubiera aprovechado de ella, pero no es así. Ella no me dijo nada, ella me dejó hacerlo y, además, ni siquiera le molestó que… - Abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó callado.

\- ¿Qué? – Insistió ella, con el ceño fruncido. - ¡¿Qué, James?!

\- No le importó que la llamara Meredith todo el tiempo. – Confesó en un murmullo.

Lizzy sintió cómo el mundo se le venía abajo en aquel momento. Y se acordó de Giorgio. Giorgio que nunca le preguntaba si estaba a gusto, Giorgio que murmuraba cosas y nombres que ella fingía no oír. Giorgio jodiéndole la vida. Y se sintió morir en aquel mismo instante. No podía seguir con aquello. No después de saber eso, de conocer aquella cara de James. ¿Y si no le conocía realmente? ¿Y si sacaba su lado oscuro y acababa haciéndole daño?

\- Lizzy… - Intentó apoyar una mano en su brazo, pero ella se apartó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No me toques. – Murmuró.

\- No es para tanto. Fue un estúpido error que cometí con 18 años. – Dijo, apartando la mano. – Ya te he dicho que no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice, pero la rabia me cegó y solo quería olvidarme de Meredith. Phoenix era la opción fácil.

\- Te aprovechaste de que estaba enamorada de ti. La usaste sin más, James. Como si fuera un juguete.

\- Lizzy…

\- No puedo seguir con esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que no puedo estar contigo.

\- ¿Por una estupidez de hace cinco años?

\- No es una estupidez. – Contestó. – Fue un… una… ¡No puedo ni definirlo! Creía que habías cambiado, que no eras el mismo. ¡Y me dices que no pasa nada porque Phoenix no se quejó!

\- Lizzy…

\- ¿Sabes quién no se quejaba nunca? – Siguió diciendo. - ¡Yo! ¡Yo nunca me quejaba y Giorgio abusaba de mí!

\- No me compares con ese.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? Te aprovechaste de Phoenix.

\- Por favor, no te pongas así.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga, James? – Negó con la cabeza. – Esto se ha acabado. Yo… yo no puedo estar contigo. No así.

\- Lizzy, por favor.

La morena negó con la cabeza y se dirigió rápidamente a la taquilla en la que había guardado sus cosas. La abrió, con la vista enturbiada por las lágrimas y las manos temblorosas, y cogió su bolsa. Si se daba prisa, quizás podría coger el último tren a Berkeley.

\- Esto no puede terminarse por esto. – Insistió James. - ¿Por qué no lo hablamos mañana con más calma? ¡Te juro que ya no soy ese chico! Me conoces, sabes que he cambiado.

\- Si lo hubieras hecho, no te habrías excusado así. – Le reprochó. – Habrías asumido tu culpa, no la habrías escondido detrás de una mala excusa.

Salió del vestuario y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, buscando la salida. Tenía que encontrar un taxi y marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

\- Lizzy, ¿pero dónde vas?

\- Al campus.

\- No puedes irte sola tan tarde. Quédate hoy en casa y mañana…

\- ¡No! – Se giró y negó con la cabeza. – No voy a esperar a mañana y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Creía que te conocía, pero parece que no.

\- Insisto en que estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

\- Sabes perfectamente por qué estoy actuando así, James. No puedo arriesgarme a pasar de nuevo por lo mismo. – Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y suspiró al ver el anillo de compromiso. Se lo quitó y se lo dio. – Lo mejor será que nos demos un tiempo, que tomemos caminos separados. Creo que necesito estar sola y a ti te vendría bien también.

\- ¿Todo esto porque me acosté con Phoenix?

\- Sigues sin entenderlo. – Cerró los ojos, intentando cortar el llanto. – James, la utilizaste para olvidarte de tu ex y ni siquiera ves dónde está el problema. Eso quiere decir que esta misma noche, después de esto, podrías terminar en la cama de otra cría enamorada para olvidarte de mí, que volverías a hacer lo mismo… y seguirías creyendo que "no es para tanto".

Dicho esto, se giró y se marchó y James se quedó quieto en el pasillo, con el anillo de compromiso en la mano y los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Aquello no podía ser real.

\- Cariño, os estábamos buscando. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Lizzy?

El chico se giró al escuchar la voz de su madre, que abrió mucho los ojos al verlo en aquel estado.

\- Mamá, Lizzy me ha dejado. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Lo abrazó y suspiró. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Le he contado una cosa y… dice que no se lo esperaba de mí. – Confesó. – Mamá, íbamos a casarnos.

\- Ya lo sé.

\- ¿Y yo ahora qué hago? – Se aferró con más fuerza al anillo y sollozó. – Me quiero morir sin ella.

\- Saldrás adelante.

Ginny apretó los labios. No entendía qué había pasado. Su hijo era un buen chico, dudaba que hubiera podido hacer algo grave. ¿Por qué Lizzy lo había dejado así, de repente?

Lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y suspiró. Aquel no era el final que se había imaginado.

* * *

¡Y llegamos al último capítulo! :(

Después de año y medio con esta historia me da muchísima pena que llegue a su final, la verdad, pero todo está ya más que dicho y...

Bueno, vayamos por partes (antes de que me matéis): Sirius por fin consiguió su corona y Lily es reina y diva absoluta jajaja

Rose y Scorpius son cuquis hasta el último momento ;)

Y James y Lizzy... Ay, por fin sabemos lo que pasó y, no sé, yo entiendo perfectamente la reacción de Lizzy (sobre todo por lo que le pasó con Giorgio... Lizzy tiene muchas heridas que cicatrizar :()

En fin, nos queda solo el epílogo que subiré el finde y una sorpresita que os tengo reservada.

Un beso enorme y mil gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y por vivir esta aventura conmigo,

María :)

PD: Insultos, quejas y demás por twitter y con copia para EmmaRDoyle a la que esto le pareció una idea genialísima cuando se lo conté (es que le cae mal James xD)


	90. Epílogo

Pues sí, ya hemos llegado al epílogo (no podía haceros esperar más) y, antes de que lo leáis quería daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura que ha durado 562 días (que se dice pronto), 732 páginas de Word, casi 240.000 palabras y más de 410 comentario. Muchísimas gracias por todo, de verdad, y espero que este final os guste.

PD: Al final tenéis una sorpresa que... a ver qué os parece :O

* * *

 **Epílogo**

\- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?

\- No, pero tampoco puedo ir.

Lizzy suspiró y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Aquellas semanas no estaban siendo fáciles y le dolía muchísimo no poder ir a la graduación de James. Le había prometido que estaría ahí y estaba incumpliendo su promesa. Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía, no después de marcharse aquella noche. Le había dado mil vueltas a la conversación que tuvieron, a la confesión de James. A sus excusas y al miedo que le produjeron. Se había obligado a creer que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero aquello dolía demasiado.

\- No me esperes despierta, ¿vale? No sé cuándo llegaré. – La pelirroja se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. – Después del acto saldremos a cenar y eso. A lo mejor me voy al apartamento, no lo sé aún.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Supongo.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo, llámame.

La pelirroja se marchó y la otra se levantó de la cama y, con cuidado, salió de la habitación y se asomó a una de las ventanas del pasillo. Se quedó allí quieta, un poco escondida, hasta que, por fin, vio lo que quería. James salió de la casa de su hermandad y comenzó a recorrer la calle acompañado de sus padres, algunos amigos y la mayoría de la familia. Iba guapísimo con su toga y el birrete, listo para el acto y la morena no pudo evitar sentir una enorme punzada en el pecho. Ella quería estar ahí abajo con él, quería aplaudir cuando lo llamaran para recoger su diploma y besarlo después. Pero no podía. Necesitaba estar sola para poder curarse. Tenía demasiados frentes abiertos consigo misma y no podía depender de nadie para estar bien. Tenía que aprender a hacerlo ella sola por una vez en su vida. Si sus heridas no fueran tan profundas, no se habría asustado tanto.

James desvió justo entonces la mirada hacia la ventana y ella se escondió rápidamente. Lo mejor sería que no la viera.

* * *

James suspiró. Estaba convencido de que había visto una sombra en la ventana, pero dudaba que fuera Lizzy. Estaba enfadadísima con él y seguro que aquello no le importaba nada.

\- No puedo creerme que la estés buscando. – Lily se agarró a su brazo y negó con la cabeza. – James, Lizzy te dejó las cosas claras.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… la echo de menos.

\- Lo sé. – Lily suspiró y lo abrazó. Odiaba ver a su hermano así y estaba muy cabreada con Lizzy, aunque entendía por qué había hecho aquello. – Pero ya pasará todo.

\- No lo sé, Lils.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Ginny, que lo había escuchado todo, negó con la cabeza. - ¡Claro que lo vas a superar! Esa chica no te merece y me alegro de que no te hayas casado con ella.

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Lo digo en serio! – Chasqueó la lengua. – Además, no me caía bien de antes. Hacías muchas tonterías desde que estabais juntos. Era una mala influencia para ti y todo lo de la boda una locura.

\- Tita, no seas así. – Intervino Rose, apretando con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Scorpius. – Lizzy tuvo muchos problemas en su anterior relación y tiene cosas que resolver sola.

\- ¿Y eso le da derecho a jugar así con los sentimientos de James?

\- No, pero…

\- Sé que es tu amiga, Rose, pero no me parece que estas hayan sido las formas de terminar la relación.

La pelirroja suspiró y bajó la mirada. Sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, su tía seguiría opinando lo mismo así que, ¿para qué seguir insistiendo? Miró a Albus, que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Lo mejor sería dejar el tema.

\- Bueno, mamá, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que se gradúa tu primogénito? – Le preguntó, sonriendo. - ¿Vamos buscando ya un asilo?

\- Todavía puedo desheredarte, ¿sabes?

\- Venga, mamá, si sabes que es broma. – Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

\- Es que a veces le cuesta ser gracioso, Ginny. – Dijo Alice, arrugando la nariz. – No se lo tengas en cuenta.

\- Siempre ha sido así. – Contestó la mujer con dulzura. Alice sí que le caía bien.

\- ¡Oye, pero si soy un encanto! – Protestó. Se giró hacia ella y enarcó una ceja. - ¿Alguna queja?

La castaña se puso roja al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo un rato antes en el baño del apartamento mientras se arreglaban –o intentaban arreglarse más bien porque aquello había complicado bastante las cosas– y él le guiñó el ojo y rió.

\- Ya están otra vez… - Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Leo sonrió. Se sentía un poco incómodo en aquella situación, pero no había podido decirle que no. – Menudo par de empalagosos.

\- No creo que estuvieran hablando de algo ñoño y romántico precisamente, Lils. – Le dijo el moreno, casi en un susurro, para que no le escucharan.

\- Hasta esas cosas son ñoñas para algunas parejas. – Dijo James, bajando la mirada.

\- Eh, venga, James. – Su hermana suspiró y le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo que aún no le había soltado. – Ya pasará, ¿vale? Y estás en el día de tu graduación.

\- Por eso me acuerdo tanto de ella, Lils. – Murmuró. – Íbamos a decir lo de la boda esta noche y todavía tengo en mi cuarto el muñeco y las orejas de graduación que me regaló en Disney. Pero tienes razón: debería disfrutar de este día.

\- Te quiero, hermanito. Muchísimo.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente y Lily se acurrucó un poco con él. Sabía que se le pasaría el enfado con Lizzy y sabía también que su amiga entendería por qué, en ese momento, tenía que posicionarse con su hermano. No pensaba dejarlo hasta que volviera a estar bien. Siempre había estado a su lado y siempre lo estaría.

* * *

La ceremonia fue más corta de lo que todos pensaron y, en seguida, llamaron a James, que subió a recoger su diploma. Le estrechó la mano al decano, sonrió para las fotos y volvió a su sitio, con el estómago encogido. Aquello era real, se había graduado. Ahora tenía que salir al mundo y enfrentarse a la vida real. Volvió a su sitio y se giró para saludar a su familia, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de que Rose y Scorpius se alejaban, cogidos de la mano, aunque en seguida se relajó y se puso a hablar con el de al lado y a seguir aplaudiendo a sus compañeros. Tenía que disfrutar de aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¿Estás segura, Rosie?

Scorpius la miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió avanzando. Él no había visto nada, pero su novia parecía estar totalmente convencida de aquello.

\- Te juro que la he visto. – Insistió. - ¿Crees que no sé reconocer a mi mejor amiga?

\- Claro que sí, pero, ¿no dijo que no iba a venir?

\- Y, técnicamente, esto no es venir. Es quedarse mirando a lo lejos como una acosadora. – Rose suspiró. – Dios, esto es una mierda. Scorpius, he decidido que no vamos a casarnos nunca, ¿vale?

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

\- Pues porque el matrimonio lo arruina todo. Mira James y Lizzy: estaban súper felices y, de repente, meten un anillo, empiezan a hacer planes y todo se va a pique. – Explicó. – No, tú y yo nos quedamos así y punto, no vaya a ser que una proposición se cargue nuestra relación igual que la de ellos. Así que ni se te ocurra pedirme matrimonio en la vida, Scorp.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. – Realmente no sabemos por qué han cortado, Rose. James solo dice que Lizzy se ha enfadado por algo que él hizo hace mucho tiempo y ella no quiere contarnos más.

\- Ya, pero, no sé. – Rose suspiró y siguió avanzando hasta que vio claramente a Lizzy, apoyada en un árbol. - ¡Ahí está! ¡Te lo dije!

Soltó la mano del rubio y corrió hacia la chica, que la abrazó con fuerza en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

\- Rose…

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada, está bien. – Murmuró, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Yo le quiero mucho, Rose. Muchísimo. Tenía que… tenía que venir. – Confesó, entre lágrimas. – Estoy tan orgullosa de él…

\- Lo sé.

\- No quería dejarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿Algún día nos contarás por qué?

\- No creo… - Negó con la cabeza. Tomó una bocanada de aire, se soltó de su amiga y se secó las lágrimas. – Es muy complicado, Rose.

\- ¿Tanto?

\- Sí. No es nuestro momento, simplemente.

\- ¿Y algún día lo será?

\- No lo sé, tienen que cambiar muchas cosas. – Suspiró. - Debería irme ya.

\- Lizzy…

\- Volved con los demás. No quiero que os perdáis la graduación, por mi culpa. Id con James, él os necesita allí. – Murmuró. – Yo estaré bien. Al final siempre lo estoy, ¿no?

\- Te quiero y, en cuanto pueda, iré al dormitorio y hablaremos o veremos una película, ¿vale?

\- No hace falta, Rose. De verdad.

\- Insisto. – Le acarició el brazo y suspiró. – James es mi primo. pero tú eres mi mejor amiga. Tengo que estar al lado de ambos.

\- Pero hoy te toca estar con él. – Lizzy sonrió levemente y sorbió un poco por la nariz. – Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

\- Bueno, ahora vete y descansa.

La morena asintió y, finalmente, se marchó y Rose se giró hacia Scorpius, que había contemplado la escena sin decir nada.

\- Vale, estoy de acuerdo contigo: no vamos a casarnos.

\- Mucho mejor.

La pelirroja sonrió, se acercó a él y lo besó con dulzura.

\- Eres genial, cariño.

\- Ya lo sé. – Acarició su mejilla y sonrió. - ¿Volvemos con los demás? A lo mejor ni se han dado cuenta de que nos hemos ido.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero, sí, lo mejor será que volvamos antes de que nos echen demasiado de menos. Pero, recuerda, nada de anillos, ¿eh?

\- Me ha quedado muy claro. Aunque ya veremos si cambias de opinión en unos años.

\- Lo dudo mucho. – Insistió la pelirroja. – Tendremos un montón de niños rubios y pelirrojos, pero sin matrimonio de por medio. O, bueno, solo un matrimonio civil. Beneficios fiscales, ya sabes.

\- Beneficios fiscales. – Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. – Qué romántica, cariño.

\- Lo sé. - Rose rió, giró sobre sí misma y lo cogió de la mano. – Anda, vamos. Todos nos esperan.

El rubio asintió y, juntos, comenzaron a recorrer el camino de vuelta. Las cosas podían derrumbarse de un minuto a otro, pero ellos estaban convencidos de que todavía les quedaban muchas aventuras por vivir juntos.

* * *

¡Y ahora os dejo aquí la sorpresa!

Esto no se acaba aquí, ¡hay segunda parte! (Qué me gustan a mí las sagas y eso, de verdad xD). Como dice Lizzy: no era su momento y el de James; y, como dice Rose: todavía les quedan muchas aventuras por vivir. Así que aquí las tenéis.

La historia se llama "Nuevos comienzos" y podéis encontrarla en mi perfil y aquí (bueno, ya sabéis, quitad los espacios): s / 12729768 / 1 / Nuevos-comienzos

Un beso enorme, gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en esta aventura y, si os animáis, nos vemos en la siguiente ;)

María :)


End file.
